


Star Wars: Jedi Odyssey: Commencement and Rebellion

by SWEULover2007



Series: Star Wars: Jedi Odyssey Rewrite [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Crucible and Legacy Tie-In, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 168,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWEULover2007/pseuds/SWEULover2007
Summary: Edaan Palpatine, heir to Darth Sidious's Legacy and rising Jedi Knight, is ready to commence his long-awaited personal quest to redeem Vestara Khai and save the galaxy from eternal darkness. All he has to do is evade the Jedi Order and their allies while building up his allies and army, with only a single ship and a crew of loyal misfits. (A rewrite of the Jedi Odyssey saga.)
Relationships: Adari Thayn/Edaan Palpatine
Series: Star Wars: Jedi Odyssey Rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867111
Kudos: 2





	1. Dramatis Personae and Prologue

_Jedi Odyssey Book 1: Commencement and Rebellion_

_Dramatis Personae_ :

  
Adari Thayn; Teras Kasi instructor (Keshiri Female)

Akku Sei II; Mandalorian captain (Anzati Male)

Atai Molec; Prime Minister, Zygerria Anti-Slavery movement ambassador (Zygerrian Male)

Azzim Anjilic Atirue; Hutt lord (Masculine Hutt)

Ben Skywalker; Jedi Master (Human Male)

C-3PO; protocol droid

CT-6116, "Kix"; Former GAR Clone Medic, (Cloned Human Male)

Edaan Palpatine; Jedi Knight (Human Male)  
Han Solo; Space Captain (Human Male)

Kam Solusar; Jedi Council Member (Human Male)

Jaina Solo Fel; Jedi Council Member (Human Female)

Jarael Chantique; medic (Iskalloni Female)

Kyle Katarn: Jedi Grand Master (Human Male)  
Leia Organa Solo; Jedi Master (Human Male)

R2-D2; astromech droid

Robonino; professional slicer/bounty hunter (Patrolian Slicer)

Saba Sabatyne; Jedi Council Member (Human Male)

Voort “Piggy” saBinring; Wraith Squadron leader (Gamorrean Male)

Vua Gorsat; refugee/gladiator (Yuuzhan Vong Extolled)

Xasha Xizor; Anarchist Priest (Falleen Female)

_Prologue_

_Korriban, Valley of the Dark Lords_

_Welona 30 th, 60 ABY_

"How do I get myself into these messes?" Edaan Palpatine, great-grandson of galactic tyrant Emperor Palpatine, asked himself.

It was so simple: gather enough allies to go after the hidden Sith order that only the Jedi High Council knew about, find and save Vestara Khai from the darkness that was consuming her, and return her to Ben Skywalker for their own happily ever after. And he would do that all the while defying and evading the entire galaxy, including his own Jedi brothers and sisters.

It took two years, but he had been able to gather an alliance the likes of which had not graced the galaxy since the nascent Galactic Alliance emerged at the climax of the Yuuzhan Vong War. With Mandalorians, Jedi, reformed Sith, Galactic Alliance, Fel Empire, Confederation, Chiss Ascendancy, and much of the galactic criminal element, all working together against the One Sith and their followers, he knew that this war would decide the fate of the galaxy for decades, maybe even centuries, to come.

He just wished that he wasn’t caught in the middle of the chaos and destruction that was consuming the Sith tomb world.

" _You're not regretting your decision now, are you, Edaan?"_ a masked figure asked him. That figure was a shimmering man with a Mandalorian mask and battle armor, one he recognized as one of the Force Ghosts that took him under his wing.

"Of course not, Revan," he said. " I just wish the Force could have warned me of this madness, that's all!"

" _You know that's not how it works, my friend._ " Revan chuckled.

"I know, but it would sure come in handy." Edaan said, just as two more ghostly figures appeared.

" _The Force guided everyone here, but you brought them all together, to try and end the cycle of war between the Jedi and Sith and bring peace to the galaxy. For a while, anyway._ " Tau, the former Rakata Force Hound-turned Je'daii Ranger, reminded the young Jedi Master as the spirit Qui-Gon Jinn approached behind him.

" _You did what no one else thought possible. You created a powerful and vibrant alliance between Hutts, crime lords, Mandalorians, Jedi, and galactic governments. You brought so many beings into the light, and that in itself is a remarkable feat._ " Qui-Gon said. " _Even more so for the descendant of one of the most powerful Sith Lords of all time._ "

" _Yes,_ ” said Meetra Surik as she appeared behind him. " _You have surpassed all of us, thanks to your unwavering resolve and commitment to the Light Side of the Force_."

“ _Not entirely, Meetra. Remember Edaan harnessed every skill, every ability he could get his hands on in his goal, but without compromising his soul and honor in the process. Like you, he is a rare gem in this chaotic galaxy._ ” Kreia, a fallen Jedi Master and Sith Lady better known as Darth Traya, noted.

"By the Force, do you all have to come at once?!" A startled Edaan exasperatingly shouted.

" _Where's the fun in not surprising you?_ " said a voice he had not expected to hear; Jacen Solo, also known as the infamous Sith Lord Darth Ceadus.

"Oh, you're one to talk, Jacen, considering you kept Allana a secret from everyone for years." Edaan ranted.

" _Heh, always hiding your fear behind snarking._ " Jacen chuckled. " _Anyway, don't you have to save your crew and Vestara?_ "

"Thanks for reminding me." Edaan muttered behind his breath, preparing to charge into the chaos that consumed the battlefield. _No big deal._ Edaan thought to himself. _After all, Jax Pavan and Ferus Olin survived many encounters with Darth Vader, so how hard can this be?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How’s your day going on this hot day of Monday, July 20, 2020? I’m doing well, as I finished my prologue for the rewritten Jedi Odyssey saga a few minutes ago, and I figured I’d get started on the first full chapter of my story. I hope you’re all ready for a return to my roots, as I have a slew of new ideas for my saga, and will implement many of them as I further develop my new draft. Well, better get to it. Wish me luck, and I pray God will be with us all in these difficult times.

_The darkness was eternal; patient beyond all mortal limits, and all but omnipotent. It threatens to snuff out the few candles of light that exists in the universe. But one is resilient, and is prepared to begin its plans of hope and redemption for the galaxy._

**Two Years Ago**

**Welona 35 th, 58 ABY**

**Within the Shedu Maad Jedi Academy**

Edaan, a twenty-three-year-old Jedi Knight, was dealing with the last few questions on a war exercise with a group of Padawans, instructing them on the tactics the Lost Tribe of the Sith used in the Jedi-led invasion of their homeworld of Kesh barely one years ago.

He remembered that battle with perfect clarity, for he was trapped on that world for nine months, aiding the few resistance cells that had risen up against the Lost Tribe’s tyrannical rule over the non-Force-Sensitive populace, as well as _whom_ he had fought. Every Sith he had killed had torn a little piece of his heart away, as it deprived the galaxy of another soul’s lost potential.

But what truly broke his heart was every encounter he saw _her_ in that way, for every time they fought, she fell deeper and deeper into the Dark Side’s grip, and his goal felt further out of his reach.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he finished answering questions from the apprentices, and dismissed them.

_What a day._ He thought, as he returned to his quarters to retire for the day. For the last three months, he had been recuperating from the physical and psychological traumas he had endured on the Wild Space Sith stronghold and helped finalize his preparations for his grand plan to commence.

He was so entrenched with his thoughts, he failed to see a slender purple-skinned female sneak up from behind him and cover his eyes with her hands. The girl seductively purred, “Guess who?”

Edaan smiled in response to the question, as it belonged to a girl whom he loved dearly. He turned around, and the woman uncovered his eyes to reveal the beautiful face of Adari Thayn, a Keshiri woman who led the anti-Lost Tribe resistance before she aided the Jedi Order as a _Teräs Käsi_ instructor. She also blessed Edaan immeasurably by being his girlfriend midway through their invasion.

She had initially proven hostile to both Jedi and Sith, believing neither to be beneficial to the Keshiri after over five millennia of service to the Lost Tribe. But through Edaan’s persistence, stubbornness, and his ceaseless dedication in helping the beleaguered resistance with reclaiming their world, he had won a trusted ally in the woman and her people, turning the tide of the war. This allowed the Jedi Order and their allies to fully aid the Keshiri in driving Vestara Khai, traitor to the Jedi Order, mass murderer, and Grand Lady of the Lost Tribe, and the remnants of her order off the planet and into the Outer Rim.

Afterwards, Adari volunteered to aid the Jedi in hunting down the remnants of the Sith Order and serve as a liaison for her people as they slowly entered the greater galaxy.

Over the next three months, they had seen each other as much as they can, but Edaan’s recuperation and increased standing within the Jedi Order for his role in the invasion kept him busy enough as it is.

His Jedi master, Grand Master Kyle Katarn, was proud in him for all he had accomplished for the Jedi and the galaxy in his thirteen years of service to them, and had proven to be a stabilizing influence on the Jedi Knight after all he had suffered at the hands of Abeloth and the Sith.

During the Lost Tribe’s occupation of Coruscant fourteen years ago, Edaan’s entire family had been murdered by the ground quakes that wracked Corucsant. It was that, coupled with Vestara’s defection back to the Sith, which, had nearly driven the already trouble boy into eternal despair. It was also this chain of events which had preempted Edaan’s Jedi education under his six unorthodox Jedi Masters. 

Bringing his mind back to the present, Edaan said something in melodious Keshiri, which made Adari’s day. “You know I love it when you talk like that.” She whispered.

“I know. That’s why I do it.” He replied back.

They both stared into each other’s eyes for about ten seconds before a cough brought their attention back to reality. They turned so see Ben Skywalker, a veteran Jedi Knight and heir to the legendary Skywalker name.

Ben gruffly said, “I hate to interrupt, but we need Adari to come to the war council.”

Adari huffed, “Well, duty calls.” Quickly pecking Edaan’s lips, she scurried along, winking back at Edaan as she went with Master Skywalker.

Edaan always suspected that Ben did not trust him long before becoming a Jedi Knight, and for falling in love with a girl from Kesh, just like he did.

_Of course_ , _tha_ _t’s probably his own prejudice talking, or his own hypocrisy on my bloodline._ Edaan thought, remembering Ben’s failed relationship with Vestara Khai during the Abeloth Crisis. It always tore at Edaan’s heart when he saw Ben without Vestara, as he thought those two were so good together, much like he and Adari fit together like pieces of a holopuzzle.

As Master Skywalker left, Kam Solusar, another council member, one of the few survivors of the Great Jedi Purge, and academy instructor approached Edaan. “How did the war lesson go?” He inquired.

“About as well as expected.” said Edaan. “Some of the apprentices struggled at first, but they were able to band together to pass the exercise.”

“That’s good, we’ll probably need to promote them soon to Jedi Knights at the rate you’re instructing them.”

“Master Solusar… I feel that my efforts would best be suited out in the field, helping to hunt down the Lost Tribe. I have a number of underworld contacts that we can use, and many favors to call in within many planetary and sector governments.” Edaan proposed.

“I know, Edaan, but the Council has ordered that you remain here for now, in order to ensure that you recover from your wounds onm Kesh. And we need all the experienced hands we can in order to guide our younger Jedi brethren in staying true to the Light Side of the force while in combat. And that is a skill you excel in.”

“I know, but-”

“This is the Council’s mandate, and we all must abide by it, no matter how much one might crave otherwise.” A calm but understanding Kam sternly ordered Edaan.

As the young Jedi Knight nodded and turned to retire for the night, Kam called out to him and said “I want you to excel as much as I do, but you must be fully prepared before you can set out on your own.” 

_“You cannot fully understand what I must do, or why I must do it, just like Ben, his family, and so much of the Jedi Order.”_ Edaan sadly thought in response but nodded politely as he set off to his quarters for a good night’s rest. After a brief meeting with his kindred spirits and fellow Jedi confederates, and then his meditations to speak to his more advanced masters.

**One Hour Later**

**Within Grand Master Katarn’s Quarters**

“So, you’re finally going to do it.” Kyle simply stated. “You’re going to go after Vestara Khai and try to redeem her in order to preempt your apocalyptic visions.”

“Yes, Master. I’ll need you to give me access to the main hangar in two days; time, along with a shuttle with room for at least fifteen people. If I’m going to do this, I’ll need people I can trust to keep me on the level, and a dependable crew.”

“Then you have a team in mind?”

“Yes. A group of misfits, but good souls that can help keep me honest and remind me what I’m fighting for. And their connections will help too. Just focus on getting me a good ship”

“Leave that to me.” Corran Horn, a fellow Jedi Council member from Corellia, answered. “The _Rude Awakening_ will be finished with its repairs by then, and I can have an Arnine droid prepped for your mission.”

“That will not be necessary. I already have a droid in mind for the mission. One with decades worth of experience fighting alongside the Skywalkers.”

“You want to recruit Artoo? Thiz one did not know you could joke about a hunt thiz seriouz!” Saba Sabatyne, a Barabel Jedi Council Member and master hunter, sissed in the Barabel’s equivalent of a laugh.

“It’s not a joke.” Edaan stoically stated. “I already got him on board with the plan, and he is set to help me when the time comes.”

“And how did you get Artoo to agree to help you? Did you alter his programming?” Jedi Master Kyp Durron asked.

“No. He used logic and convinced him that it would be in the Skywalker family’s best interests if we did this operation. We all know that they have lost their way over the last two decades and need course correction. I believe Artoo understands this and wants to help restore the light in their souls.” Jaden Korr, veteran Jedi Knight, explained to his superiors. “I was there to make sure no one intervened in his talks, and Artoo agreed to help us as long as his masters would not be harmed in this endeavor.”

“Unless Ben or Jaina catch wind of this, we should be okay.” Edaan answered. “But let’s not leave anything to chance. We’re the only ones who know of this mission, and we need to keep it that way. It’ll be dangerous enough for me without having you put on the spot like that.”

“Do not worry about thiz one, Edaan. Keep your mind to the hunt at hand and return back alive. This one would hate to lose such a good Jedi Knight like yourself.” Saba ordered the Palpatine heir.

“I will. I’ve got too much to live for now to die young.” Edaan promised.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**Within Edaan’s Quarters**

After Edaan activated his personal holocron, he instructed to record his communion as he settled into his meditation stance inside his quarters. After about five minutes, he began to commune with his true masters. They all appeared one by one:

Tau Koda; the Jed’aii Ranger who was once a prominent Rakata force hound, before he was brought into the Balance, the pivot between the light and dark sides of the force, by his eventual wife, Shae Koda, and proved crucial in ending the first of the three Force Wars, which was a Rakata invasion.

Meetra Surik, also known as the Jedi Exile, hero, or monster, depending on your preference, of the Madalorian Wars and the Dark Wars, and old friend of Revan, who appeared right next to Meetra, Now he was a true case; savior, hero, murderer, conqueror, Jedi Knight, Sith lord, he lived for over three hundred years, and accomplished more feats than most beings could only dream of.

Kreia: The first teacher of Revan, a Gray Jedi before falling to the Dark Side during the Jedi Civil War and becoming Darth Traya and leader of the short-lived Sith Triumvirate. She eventually grew to hate the Force and sought to destroy it completely, and was only stopped due to her last pupil, Meetra Surik.

Next, Qui-Gon Jinn, servant of the Living Force, master of Feemor, the dark Jedi Xanatos, and, last but not least, legendary Jedi Master Obi-Wan “Ben” Kenobi, appeared.

Finally, fallen Jedi Knight and infamous Sith lord Jacen Solo/Darth Ceadus came into being. He was the master of the techniques of the Mind Walkers, Baron Do Sages, Dathomiri Nightsisters, the Fallanassi, Aing-Tii, and several other force sects, as well as kin slayer, and brief ruler of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances during the Second Galactic Civil War.

“ _You have progressed far in your training, young one._ ” said Qui-Gon. “ _You are finally ready to begin your quest.”_

“ _But can you take that final step into the unknown? Can you brave the darkness on your own, without the aid of your Jedi family?_ ” said Tau.

“I have to.” Edaan replied. “The fate of the galaxy depends on the success of my mission, you know this.” He remembered the vision he experienced a month ago with vivid clarity: Water planets and moons were being drowned in poison; the Mon Calamari were being hunted like nerfs; the Sith numbered in the millions, a Yuuzhan Vong-armored sith leading them, with Edaan and his close friends all that stands between the rising darkness. But between both sides was a tearful Vestara Khai, shining in the light like an angel from the moons of Iego.

“ _We do not doubt your commitment to your quest, or your vision, but you must be sure of your decision._ ” Jacen/Ceadus said. “ _After all, I know the cost of following visions better than any one of us here._ ”

“Unlike you, Jacen, I will not be alone in this personal mission. I’ll have the support of all of my friends to lean on when I may stumble. And if all goes well, I’ll eventually unite the galaxy behind this cause. But if I don’t do something, then that’ll just allow evil to win for certain, and I could never live with myself if the galaxy falls into darkness, but I didn’t give it my all to stop it.”

“ _I see you have given this much thought._ ” Revan replied.

“Well, I had to. I didn’t want to get overconfident like you and Malak did when you first arrived on Dromund Kaas. Now that was a colossal blunder on your part.”

“ _Then you will risk follow my path in life, even though it cost me my own in the end._ ” Meetra warned Edaan.

“If that is the price to save the galaxy, redeem the Jedi Order, and save Ben and Vestara from the darkness, then I will gladly give up my life.” Edaan confessed with a tear in his eye, knowing that he would be leaving Adari behind if he fell.

“ _And if the rest of your order refuses to see the hubris and darkness in the path they walk, what then?_ ” Kreia asked. “ _My order would not see the changing galaxy and clung to its traditions and arrogance instead of adaptation, and it nearly destroyed them. What makes you think that you can succeed where so many others failed?_ ”

“I don’t know if I can. But if I can reach even one person, then my cause will live on, and maybe they will succeed where I fail. But I won’t fail, for I have hope and the will to get it done.”

“ _Then all that remains is to put your plan into action._ ” Jacen reminded his last pupil.

“ _May the Force be with you._ ” All of the Force Ghosts said as they disappeared, and the holocron closed as it finished its recording. With exhaustion creeping up on him, Edaan went to his bed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is a good place to end the first full chapter of my rewrite. So, what did you think, as I changed a lot from the first draft, and gave Edaan some confederates in the Jedi Order? I felt that he would have some sympathetic and likeminded souls in the order to help him, and it would help him stay one step ahead of the Jedi when they pursue him. I hope you are all ready, because it will only get better from here. And to think I created this in only one day, but a lot of it was from my original draft.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm evening of Monday, July 20, 2020? I’m doing well, as I read a bit of Star Wars: Millennium Falcon and I’m watching the 2003 iteration of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Man, is that show awesome. I wish I watched it growing up, but at least I can watch it now. So, my family’s gonna be going on a vacation in a few days, and I’ll be stuck at home for a week. I just hope I can last that long and complete my class with at least a “B.” One of my earlier papers left a lot to be desired, so I have to up my game. Oh, and I plan to get a couple books through the mail tomorrow, but they’re New Canon books. The only reason I’m getting them is to use them as research material for my Shadow Wars saga. I just wish I could buy Star Wars books again like the good old days. In other news, I plan to get a couple DVD box sets for the Boruto: Naruto: Next Generations soon, and I know I’m gonna love them. Well, I’d better go for now. I need to rest my eyes and return to writing tomorrow. May God be with us all in these troubling times.

**Eight Hours Later**

**0630 Hours, Elona 1 st, 59 ABY**

After seven hours of well-earned sleep, Edaan went to find Adari, to tell her to prepare for their inevitable departure.

Along the way to her bunk, he ran into Ben. After his role in leading the invasion of Kesh, he was promoted to the rank of Jedi Master, and rumors abounded that he was up for consideration as a Jedi Council member, to replace the vacant spot after Luke Skywalker officially retired from the Jedi Order following the Qreph Crisis.

_As if he needed another boost for his ego or vindictiveness._ Edaan groaned, hoping to avoid him and the rest of his family while he put his plans into motion.

“Ah. Edaan, I was hoping to run into you,” Ben said, “Can you lead a lecture on the Jedi Civil War in three days?”

“Isn’t Jedi history more of Master Tionne Solusar’s forte?” asked Edaan.

“True, but she is busy recruiting more potential Jedi candidates for the Order.” replied Ben. This was a point of contention between the two of them, as Edaan believed in recruiting beings of all ages and worlds, while the Ben preferred to mainly recruit children, to avoid much of the risk of falling to the dark side which older beings had.

_No doubt that has to do with Vestara, just like everything else does._ Edaan seethed in the back of his mind.

“All right, three days from now it is.” Edaan acquiesced.

“Good. By the way, the Council may let you out into the field again soon. That Falleen anarchist priest is back, and we need someone with many underworld contacts to bring her in.” Ben added, referring the priest who began her false preaching fourteen years ago.

“I’ll be glad to help.” An eager Edaan agreed. This was news he did not protest, for he was already planning to go after her the moment he completed his first task to build his crew.

“Glad to hear it.” said Ben as he walked away.

_Phew. That was too close._ Edaan thought, as he arrived at Adari’s room. He knocked on the door, and the door opened.

He went in, and Adari looked up from her desk to see her boyfriend appear.

“It’s time.” A grave Edaan simply told her.

“How do you know?” A startled Adari asked. After explaining the full scope of his visions to Adari, as well as his last conversation with his conspirators and his true masters the night before, she nodded in understanding.

“When do we leave?”

“Within the next three days.” said Edaan. “We need to get to Artoo and tell him it’s time to go. Once we find him, we’ll have him send the word out to all of our friends and allies and tell them that ‘Armageddon is coming.’”

**Three Hours Later**

**Within the Coruscant System**

**On Coruscant**

**Within the Galactic Alliance Navy Command Complex**

“So, you’re finally going to make your move, Edaan.” Garik Loran, Galactic Alliance Security Director and former member of one of the most infamous starfighter/commando starfighter squadrons in recent history, Wraith Squadron, noted. “Aside from your debatable sanity in this quest of redemption, you’ll have whatever support I can spare.”

“ _Thank you, Director Loran. But I need something in particular from you. I need your off-the-books assets when the time comes, and any intelligence reports you have on Xasha Xizor. I’ll be going after her first when I assemble my team._ ” Edaan thanked the aging man. “ _You did remember to pass along my message to my teammates on Coruscant about this matter, yes?_ ”

“Give me some credit, Palpatine. I may be old, but I’m not senile. All five of them got the message and are awaiting pickup. Just get here in time.”

“ _Good. I can’t afford to have anything go wrong, not now. Too much is at stake for any errors or mistakes._ ” Edaan sighed.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**Within the Cyax System**

**On Napdu**

**Within The _Maya Armus_ Spa**

“Of course, old friend. Your bounty hunter is concluding one of my more challenging hunts on a Cerean slaver on Nar Shaddaa and will collect the bounty in my spa. I’ll instruct him to remain and make use of the spa’s rejuvenating qualities until you arrive.” Azzim Anjiliac Atirue, Hutt _Kajidic_ of the Anjiliac clan, informed the Jedi Knight. Unlike most Hutts, he did not mind the articulation and intricacies of Basic and spoke in it in the company of his most trusted friends.

“ _Excellent. I’m sure Robinono will need the recuperation before our mission begins. But I’ll need the support of the Hutt Grand Council as well in my future endeavors._ ” Edaan bluntly continued.

“I trust you have plenty of collateral to support such a request. Most of my people do not hold such fond memories of the Jedi Order.”

“ _I think my assistance in ending your spice war with the Yaka five years ago will be a good start. And I’ll sweeten the pot by taking down Xasha Xizor and her entire cult of megalomaniacs and anarchists. That’ll convince even the greediest of your brethren to ally with me in my goals._ ” Edaan explained.

“If you can pull that off, then you’ll be a hero to my people, and my uncle and I will have little trouble in persuading the Grand Council of allying with you.” Azzim boisterously laughed. “But what else can I do for you to help your mission in the meantime? I imagine that going after an entire religious system, even one as demented as hers, would be a daunting task.”

“ _That’ll just be a warmup for when I go after Vestara and the rest of the Sith. Besides, I’ll be evading the entire Jedi Order as well, so just having intelligence reports and access to your Kajidic’s resources will be enough for now._ ”

“Consider it done.” Azzim promised. “Good luck, my friend, and may the Force be with you.”

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**On Zygerria**

**Within the Royal Palace**

“Don’t worry about us, Jedi Palpatine. After the help your order provided in freeing our world from the depravities of slavery and allowing us to do business with the Galactic Alliance and Empire, aiding you in your mission is the least the Zygerrian people can do.” MaDall D’Nar, Zygerria’s planetary governor, agreed to Edaan’s request. “Our main ambassador was eager to fulfill his debt to you and the Order ever since the Slaver’s Guild was expunged from our culture.”

“ _Thank you. But you understand the reasoning behind the secrecy of this rendezvous, yes? I cannot be seen for the time being if my order’s plan is to succeed_.” Edaan reminded the woman.

“Surely you jest, my friend. I understand a covert mission when I hear one. If you’re going up against her and her legions of followers, then you will need the best to assist you in recruting an army. I will dispatch Atai to Napdu by the day’s end, and I will reach out to your other legitimate allies to prepare to assist you. Good hunting, Jedi Palpatine.”

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**Within the Csilla System**

**On Csilla**

**Within the City of Cssplar**

“You already know the answer, Jedi Palpatine. The Six Ruling Families will not agree to intervene in a matter that does not threaten the Chiss Ascendancy.” Arsitocra Sev’eere’nuruodo reminded Edaan.

" _I know, but I wasn't talking about your people. I remember reading about the near disaster of Tenupe and the Swarm War. When I asked for your help, I was hoping you could take my message to your more… proactive brethren, as well as the extragalactic allies we located four years ago, and the remnants of the Eternal Empire the year earlier._ " Edaan clarified. " _It would take a miracle for your entire people to assist us._ "

“I assumed that was the case, but one can never be too careful with outsiders.” Sev’eere’nuruodo agreed. “I will make the necessary overtures. When do you expect to need their assistance?”

“ _I’m afraid I can’t give a definite answer on that one, but I estimate at least six months before I’ll begin requiring their aid. But you need to make them understand that they’ll need adequate time to prepare their forces for a war that will determine the course of the galaxy for, well, the umpteenth time._ ”

**Two Hours Later**

**On Shedu Maad**

**Within Edaan’s Quarters**

“Everything’s in place. All of my allies will be ready to help us when the time comes.” Edaan told Adari.

“I still can’t believe you had all those favors to cash in. You really got around in the galaxy.” Adari marveled.

“ _He’s the last apprentice to the Jedi Grand Master and has been involved in more missions and battles than most battle-hardened Mandalorians in forty years. Of course, he’s going to get around and have a lot of people in his debt._ ” Artoo warbled in Droidspeak.

Adari stared blankly at the astromech, observing, “I fail to understand how you people can understand this droid’s fancy language. It sounds like a bunch of whistles.”

“Which is why I’m giving you this.” Edaan handed her an earpiece, explaining, “It’s a universal translator coded with over six million languages, including Huttese, Droidspeak, and _Mando’a_. Trsut me, dear. You’ll need it when we start our journey.”

Suddenly, his comlink came active, and he quickly answered it, “Edaan here. Go ahead.”

“ _You may have a problem. Captain Solo and Masters Luke and Leia are arriving in the_ Millennium Falcon _._ ” Jaden warned him. “ _They’re requesting an immediate convening of the Council and are bringing charges of corruption for a Jedi Knight._ ” 

“And you believe it’s me.” Edaan grimily deduced. “What are the charges?”

“ _Embezzlement, hacking confidential Jedi Council archival transmissions, collaborating with the Hutt Grand Council, building your own personal army, and aiding and abetting Vestara Khai to escape Kesh. Sounds like you’re really trying to live up to your great-great-grnadfather’s legacy._ ” Jaden grimly stated with a hint of sarcasm. “ _If you want your mission to take off, you have to make your move_ now _, before they can bring their evidence to bear._ ”

“Is the ship ready?”

“ _Everything’s set up aside from the food stores. They’re just at half capacity right now._ ”

“Then that’s more than enough to get us to Coruscant. We’ll leave within the hour.” Edaan promised. “I owe you all a debt I can’t repay. I’ll get the job done and make you proud.”

“ _You already have, old friend. Just stay true to who you are, and you won’t stray from the light. May the Force be with you, Edaan._ ” Jaden cut off the transmission.

“They finally make their return after over a decade of retirement, and they ignore all the good you’ve done for their Order and the galaxy.” Adari disappointingly shook her head. “You really think they can ruin your plans?”

“With their reputation for screwing up so many megalomaniac’s plans, we’d be a fool to not bet it.”

“ _But you’re not a megalomaniac, Edaan. You just want to give the Order and my family a much-needed course correction._ ” Artoo reminded his friend.

“Tell that to them and see how well it’ll go over.” Edaan sadly shook his head. “They all but abandoned Jacen to the Dark Side without even trying to save him, forsook their principles for expediency and vengeance, and they abandoned the galaxy in a time when we needed every fighting hand we could get. Far as I’m concerned, they need this more than I do.”

As he finished packing the last of his supplies, records, and training tools, his mind could not help but reminisce back to the first days he was an Initiate in the Jedi Order.

**Fourteen Months and Five Months Earlier**

**Melona 23 rd, 44 ABY**

**On Coruscant**

**Within the Jedi Temple’s Meditation Gardens**

Edaan couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming pall of dread threaten to overwhelm him, feeling the tears pour out from his eyes as he huddled underneath a tree when he heard a tender voice, belonging to a teenage girl ask him, “ _Hey. What’s wrong, young one?_ ”

In between sobs, Edaan looked up to see a pretty brown-haired teenage girl, no more than eighteen years old, kneel in front of him with big brown eyes, and a warm smile with a scar on her lip that made it look like her smile was an unnaturally long smirk. He tearfully admitted, “ _I’m scared._ ”

“ _What could you be scared of? This is the Jedi Temple, a bastion of light and safety. And besides: You’re a young boy, so, at your age, shouldn’t you be carefree and energetic?_ ” The young girl said as she warmly smiled.

“ _You must be new here, so you don’t know._ ” Edaan realized before he took a few deep breaths and declared, “ _My name is Edaan. Edaan Palpatine. I’m a great-great-grandson of Emperor Palpatine, better known as Darth Sidious. And, to make matters worse, I think I’m sometimes haunted by his ghost when I sleep._ ”

“ _Oh. Well, I can see why that would scare you. But let me tell you a little about myself, Edaan. My name is Vestara Khai, and I once was a Sith Apprentice for the Lost Tribe of the Sith._ ” Vestara said in order to try and comfort the young boy.

Unfortunately, such a revelation filled him with shock and fear as his eyes bulged wide open and he tried to crawl away from her, but he found himself blocked by the Sith woman. Gently putting a hand on his shoulder, she reassured him, “ _It’s okay, Edaan, I’m not here to hurt you. Believe it or not, I’m here to join the Jedi Order, just like you._ ”

“ _I- I heard about this new Sith order, and I can sense that you’re telling the truth. But, if being a Sith is all that you know, then why would you switch sides?_ ” Edaan hesitatingly said as he looked up to face the patient and tender face of Vestara.

“ _Because of love, Edaan._ ” Vestara honestly said, “ _I assume that you know of Ben Skywalker?_ ” Upon seeing Edaan nod in affirmation, she continued, saying, “ _Well, over the last year, I slowly fell in love with him, and just a few days ago we shared our first kiss, became a couple, and now I’m here to train as a Jedi. So, if I can try to exceed the legacy of my tainted family, then surely you can at least try to use your gifts that the Force gave you for good._ ”

“ _I... I guess._ ” Edaan hesitatingly said before he suddenly felt a strange warmth fill him, a warmth that helped him calm down, and reminded him of his family. Putting aside his sadness at the thought of his two brother and two sisters, his parents and aunt and uncle, he spontaneously asked Vestara, “ _Will you be there to help me train so that one day, when I’m grown up and we’re Jedi Knights, we can fight side by side together?_ ”

“ _Of course, Edaan. You have my word._ ” Vestara sincerely said before adding, “ _And maybe when all’s said and done, you can tell me more about my family. Who knows, maybe I can meet them one day._ ”

Edaan perked up even more at that, and nodded, “ _I’d like that._ ”

“ _Good. Now, I’d better get to Knight Korr for the evacuation shuttles._ ” She offered her hand to the Jedi Youngling, who eagerly took it, and she escorted him to Jaden, who was coordinating the departing transports that were about to be on route to the Jedi Academy of Shedu Maad, where the Younglings would stay until the Lost Tribe of the Sith and Abeloth were defeated and eradicated.

**Two Months Later**

**On Relona 12 th**

**On Shedu Maad**

**Within the Jedi Academy**

“ _Steady your breathing, Edaan. Feel the Force flow through you and extend your senses._ ” Master Tionne Solusar instructed the struggling Jedi Initiate.

Focusing his mind, he could feel the serenity of the other Initiates, as well as the worries of the Jedi overseers. They could feel Edaan’s turmoil, and they could guess what it was. They all felt it coming from Coruscant and the devastation Abeloth created on the capitol world as she escaped through creating ground quakes and underground volcanoes to cover her departure, capturing Ben Skywalker alongside her Sith accomplice, Vestara Khai.

As Edaan tried to bring his emotions back under control, he felt eight strong and familiar presences scream out, each one screeching his name through the Force as they died from the earthquakes that covered the entire planet.

“MOM! DAD! GUYS! NO!” He screamed, their agony echoing through the deepest recesses of his soul, and he felt the pain overwhelm him, knocking him unconscious in a handful of moments.

As he slipped out of consciousness, he heard Tionne scream in her comlink for a healer for Edaan.

**Eighteen Days Later**

**On Relona 30 th**

**Within the Medical Wing**

As Edaan slowly fought his way back to consciousness, a Chandra-Fan looked up at Edaan from a respectable distance, with a young man with fiery red hair that could not be older than twenty years old observing him with a cautious expression.

“ _Ah. I see that the young Edaan Palpatine has awakened from his coma. Excellent._ ” Telki clinically said as she examined the results of the brain scan on a datapad.

“ _Wh- who are you? And, where am I?_ ” Edaan groggily said as he tried to sit up, only to be held down by the firm hand of Ben, who had a gentle but pained look on his face as he held him down.

“ _Thank you, Ben._ ” Telki gratefully said before she turned her attention to the bedridden Edaan, and then politely said, “ _My name is Telki, and this is Ben Skywalker. We are both Jedi Knights, and the two of us have been caring for you ever since you passed out during a meditation session two weeks ago, and Ben arrived three days ago. Are you all right?_ ”

“ _I- I’m fine._ ” Edaan said before asking, “ _How long was I out, and where’s Vestara?_ ” That was not a question either Jedi Knight expected, if the widened eyes were any indication for the eight-year old.

“ _What did you say?_ ” Ben gravely whispered, anger coming off the older human in powerful waves.

“ _I said, where is Vestara Khai? She’s my friend, and I want to see if she’s alright_.” Edaan honestly repeated.

After a moment that seemed to stretch on for eternity, Ben hatefully said, “ _That_ karking smooka _was a Sith agent all along, and she tried to kill my Aunt Leia, Uncle Han, and adoptive cousin, Amelia. And, when I tried to bring her in to be held accountable for her betrayal, she blasted me with Force Lightning, and fled in, Ship, her personal Sith Meditation Sphere. We haven’t seen her since, and that was two weeks ago. She’s probably gone back to her people by now, and we have no idea where the remainder of them are._ ”

“What?” Edaan said in disbelief, as he couldn’t seem to comprehend the new information that he had just received. “ _No, no, that can’t be true. She would never betray the Jedi. She was so set on becoming a Jedi, she- she promised me that she would be by my side while I train to become a Jedi._ ” He said in denial.

“ _Well, I am sorry, young Edaan, but it appears that she was lying to you in order to integrate herself within the Jedi Order, where she could do the most damage to the free galaxy._ ” Telki sympathetically said.

“ _No, no,_ NO! YOU’RE LYING! SHE IS MY FRIEND!!! SHE- _she’s my friend. She would never..._ ” Edaan intensely shouted as he struggled to get out of his bed, only to feel a sudden numbness come over him while he spoke as he slowly fell asleep due to the sedative that Telki gave him in order to ease his frantic body and mind.

**Back in the Present**

**Within the Jedi Temple’s Hangar**

As Adari and Artoo made it to the _Rude Awakening_ , a loud voice boomed from the east, “That’s far enough!”

They turned to see Luke and Ben Skywalker, Han and Leia Organa Solo, and Kam Solusar, the one who shouted towards him, standing fifty meters away from them.

“What are you doing here?” said Edaan, hoping to buy time for his two comrades to get into the ship and start it up.

“Here to stop you from fully ruining your life.” replied an irate Ben Skywalker. “After we have you answer for your actions, of course.”

“What are you up to, kid? Trying to follow in your great-grandpa’s footsteps?” An incensed Han Solo accused Edaan.

“You all should know me better than that.” Edaan sadly responded, as he activated the three-minute timer for his conspirators’ backup plan. Knowing that the explosions will all but sever his ties to the Jedi Order, he prepared to channel his Force reserves into an attack against his adversaries. 

“Edaan, whatever this is, it doesn’t have to end in violence.” Leia compassionately offered, but the younger man did not know whether or not she was telling the truth. Truth be told, he didn’t care at this point, his mind, heart, and soul were set on this mission.

Suddenly, an idea on how to stall for time, and possibly allow the Skywalker and Solo clans to do some much-needed soul searching.

Summoning all the anger and disgust he held for their betrayal of their deepest held beliefs, Edaan condemned them, “How could I not expect as much from a bunch of hypocrites like you and your acolytes? You, every last one of you, abandoned Jacen to the Dark Side without giving any effort when he started to slip, and it was a dereliction of duty, just like Daala said all those years ago. That was the one thing she got right about you all.” 

Pointing to Han and Leia, he called out, “You were more concerned over a corrupt and self-righteous nationalistic movement than your own son and family, focused on murdering a relative, even one as corrupt and megalomaniacal as Thracken, and played right into Caedus’s creation and death, by her own sister, your daughter! And you have the gall to call me out without even trying to understand my motives.”

Looking at Kam, he decried him, “You and your wife were going to expel so many Jedi for the smallest faults or mistakes, whether they were honest errors, faults in character, or just the insecurities and difficulties that come with being young, but burdened with such a great and terrible gift. You’ve been acting just like Vrook Lamar or Atris did over four thousand years ago, and it just sickens me.”

“And to add further insult to injury, you two and your handpicked minions cost us seven bright lights in the Force when they left the Order, all because they wouldn’t fight or got too angry in a training exercise that you humiliated them in front of everyone they considered a friend here. Is it any wonder their parents pulled them out of the Order in the first place?” He remembered each of those lost souls, and how they disappeared from the Order’s knowledge after they left, and how so many Jedi didn’t care whether or not they stayed or not.

Every day, he wondered where they ended up in life by now, and if they would have stayed and made the Order richer for their presence.

Turning to Luke, his fury increased, and he all but screamed, “You were supposed to be a leader to the Jedi, a symbol, but instead you became a _di’kut_ , _hu’tuun_ , and betrayer of everything you once held dear and sacred in your heart. When the Swarm War reached its height, you became dictator in all but name of the Jedi Order and appointed the Jedi as elite protectors of the Galactic Alliance. You started abandoned all your beliefs long before Mara died. I wish she was here right now, because I know she’d be ashamed and furious to see what you’ve become!”

“You once believed that even the foulest victim of the Dark Side could be redeemed. You, your father, and so many other Sith and fallen Jedi are proof of that, and it’s time that someone took on that belief again, even if I have to bear it all on my own.”

_Twenty seconds,_ Edaan thought as he glanced down at his timer, as a look of horror came over Ben’s face. “You’re going after Vestara Khai.”

“Yes.” Edaan said, a perfect amount of shock and horror coursing through each Jedi. _Fifteen Seconds._

“You know what Vestara’s done, all the atrocities she committed and lives she ruined; what, what in all the Nine Corellian Hells makes you think you can bring her in and redeem her when I failed?!” A horrified Ben shouted.

“No more than you did when you broke her heart all those years ago, _Master_ Skywalker.” Edaan sneered before admitting, “And maybe you’re right. Maybe I can’t save her, and she is lost to the Dark Side. But I won’t know for certain until I try. And try I will!” A resolute Edaan firmly replied, just as he unleashed all the rage, all of the sorrow, and all the resolve he held into a great storm of Force Lightning into the air, the blast strong enough to shut down a shuttle’s systems if he so desired.

The barrage was not intended to kill or hurt anyone, but merely distract everyone long enough for the many explosions that followed to wrack the academy’s floors, and all of the fighters around them were destroyed.

Just then, Edaan’s comlink came active, and Adari shrilled into his skull, “ _Come on! Artoo’s got the ship online and ready to fly!_ ”

_Please be alright._ Edaan compassionately thought, praying that the detonators did not harm any of his fellow Jedi or staff members in the Temple as he used the Force to destroy the ceiling between himself and his opponents, the rubble preventing any pursuit from the elite Jedi.

Immediately entering the _Rude Awakening_ , he shouted to Artoo, “Get us out of here! That rubble won’t hold them for long!”

“ _Consider it done. I’ve sliced the Jedi and Hapan’s defense systems, and just plotted us a safe route to Coruscant. Let’s just hope our friends can stay in power long enough to help us._ ” Artoo shouted back.

Not even three minutes later, with no one pursuing them on account of Artoo’s clever slicing, the assault pinnace infiltrator that once belonged to the Galactic Alliance Void Jumpers jumped into hyperspace, officially beginning Edaan’s quest to redeem Vestara Khai and save the Jedi Order and the entire galaxy from the Dark Side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is a good place to end the chapter. What did you all think, as it will set off a chain reaction that will forever change the galaxy? Of course, you all likely know this, but I look forward to mixing it up a bit. So, how are you all doing on this warm, if a bit stormy, night of Saturday, July 25, 2020? I’m doing well, as I finished Ch. 38 of my Shadow Wars Story, so I’m waiting for the chapter to be revised, and I’m working on my 4th paper for school. Only eight days left until the class is done, and I hope I can get an “A.” Or at least a “B+.” Well, I’d better get this chapter ready for publishing, as I want to let people know that I’m working on both storylines. Hope you’re all staying safe in these dark times, and I hope God is watching over us all. Long Live the Expanded Unioerve!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm afternoon of Sunday, July 26, 2020? I’m doing well, as I’ve been working on schoolwork, finishing my 2nd to last paper for my class, exercised a bit, read a good chunk of Star Wars: Millennium Falcon, and published the first three chapters of my Jedi Odyssey rewrite. If you all liked the first arc, you’ll love the recruitment arc and the commencement of Edaan’s mission. But first, the Jedi have some housekeeping to take care of, and it won’t be pretty. I hope to finish this arc in a couple weeks, and then I’ll return to Shadow Wars for a bit. Oh, and I got permission from JSailer to use some of his ideas for my rewrite, but I’ll be keeping them a secret until the time is right, just to keep you guessing. So, my family’s gonna be out of town for about a week, and that’ll give me plenty of time to write, read, exercise, and work on homework. Well, with that out of the way, I’d better get started on Chapter 3 of this magnificent rewrite. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these difficult times.
> 
> (Monday, July 27, 2020, Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, as I am waiting to get started on my last week of class once the material is available to me, so I figured that I’d write more on the current chapter. And I’m watching Boruto: Naruto: Next Generations Set Five, and it’s magnificent. I can’t wait to get started on the Mitsuki’s Will DVD box set when it arrives later on today. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I don’t know how long I have in the day to write. Have a blessed day, everyone.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**In Hyperspace**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

**Eighty-Six Hours From Coruscant**

“You think these allies of yours will help us in your mission, never mind staying ahead of the Sith and Jedi.” Adari skeptically asked Edaan.

“They’re our best bet, and each close friends of mine. I know each of them from one of my past missions, and they’re brave, cunning, and loyal beyond measure. And they’re all loyal to the Jedi and the order’s principles.” He then smiled in a goofy way that made Adari’s heart flutter as he added, “Besides, they’re all a bunch of misfits, and we misfits have to stick together in this mad galaxy.”

“Can you tell me about these friends of yours? I’d like to know who I’m working with if we’re going to try and redeem Vestara, despite all she’s done to my people and the galaxy.”

“Of course. Artoo, can you pull up the files on our future crewmates?”

“Right away, Edaan. I never thought I would work alongside a Clone Trooper after the Empire rose, never mind one that served alongside Anakin Skywalker during the Clone War.” Artoo marveled out loud.

**Six Hours Later**

**Within Shedu Maad’s Jedi Academy**

**Inside the Council Chambers**

“How could Edaan put the entire order at risk with such a stunt?” Tionne despaired. The entire Jedi Council, along with the Solos and Skywalkers as observers, had convened to discuss Edaan’s desertion and near destruction of the Jedi Temple through his explosive distraction.

“He’s always been difficult and obstinate, but even I didn’t think he’d go this far, especially for a mad cause like his.” Kam disappointingly agreed. “We need to find him and capture him now, before he destroys all we’ve accomplished.”

“And how do you propose we find him, Kam? He and Artoo already disabled the locator beacons we installed on the _Rude Awakening_ , and he was perhaps our greatest Jedi Knight in a generation. And he has countless favors to call in from his years of service to Grand Master Katarn, so there’s no telling where he’ll turn up next.” Octa Ramis reminded her peer.

“Then the solution is obvious. We must start by isolating and cutting him off from his network of contacts and keep alert for any sightings of him. But order them all that we need to bring him in alive, no fatalities.” Kyle ordered the Council.

“That won’t be as easy as you think, Grand Master Katarn. You should know how dangerous he is, considering you trained him, and from the demonstration of his powers he displayed earlier, there’s no telling what other hidden tricks he has waiting for any pursuers.” Jaina Solo Fel countered, suspiciously asking, “And how can you be so calm in the face of such a betrayal by your own former apprentice? I thought you’d be angry and hurt by his desertion.”

“Who says I’m not angry or hurt?” Kyle added, not rising to the bait. “But I know his heart better than anyone else, and I know that he never did anything without a good reason. Until I hear from his own mouth the full reasons for his actions, I will not jump to conclusions, and neither will any of us. We can’t afford to, not unless any of you want the Order to lose a lot more students to desertions or risk a civil war that will tear the Order apart.”

“Come on, Kyle. Don’t you think you’re being too cautious?” Han skeptically denied the claim.

“He isn’t. Not with someone with a strong reputation as Edaan. Despite his shameful lineage, he’s been instrumental in salvaging much of our devastated reputation and is a symbol to many, both within and outside the Order, of what the Jedi represent and mean to the people out there that need our help.” Kirana Ti, Dathomir native and leader of the Jedi Praxeum on her homeworld, answered.

Luke, gathering there was more that his successor had more to say, insightfully asked him, “You believe that he was another Jacen or Anakin, then?”

“In a sense. You have to understand what an inspiration Edaan was to the younger generation of Jedi. He excelled in just about every test, every trial, every task he set himself out to do, but did it with a humility, maturity, and grace that few beings his age held.” Kyle explained. “But he also had a great hunger for knowledge and would often spend hours a day in the Jedi Archives, searching for answers to something that eluded my understanding. Only now, from what you said, do I think I understand why he left.”

“Yeah. On a suicide mission that will either lead to his death, loss of sanity, or his fall to the Dark Side.” Ben shook his head, before angrily asking Kyle, “How could you not disabuse him of the folly of redeeming Vestara Khai after every dark deed, every murder, every betrayal, and every attack she ever committed? If I couldn’t reach her when she was a teenager, then what chance does he have?”

“If you felt that way, then why did you bother redeeming Tahiri back when she was Caedus’s apprentice?” Kyp verbally challenged the junior Jedi Master. “I think that none of us here, especially me, Master Solusar, Grand Master Katarn, or your family, have the right to keep Edaan from hoping to save someone from their own darkness. At least he still has hope and believes in redemption and didn’t give into revenge.”

Leia turned to Kyp, a new hateful fire burning in her voice as she accused him with a false calm, “You knew. You knew what he was planning, and didn’t bother to say anything to us.”

“What makes you say something so outlandish, Master Solo?” Kyp lowly spoke as he narrowed his eyes at her.

“You said exactly what Edaan said before he escaped, almost word for word exactly. Why would you aid him in betraying the Jedi Order at a time when we need unity, now more than ever? Did you finally get tired of following the rules all the time?”

Kyp, seeing the stares directed at him, and several Jedi pulling out their lightsabers in anger, along with Han’s hand moving close to his BlasTech DL-44 heavy blaster pistol with barely-controlled fury, decided to take one for his Edaan-sympathetic confederates as he shamelessly admitted, “No. I just got tired of so many contradictions and betrayals of our principles and beliefs, and decided to put my faith in a person full of hope instead of cynicism.”

“If you wanna lock me up like a traitor or common criminal for following my conscience, then go ahead. It’ll just be another excuse to silence any dissent in your crusade.”

Everyone would have called out Kyp for his one-squad crusade against the Yuuzhan Vong during the first half of their invasion were the situation not so serious.

“No.” Kyle said. “You’re not going to be imprisoned, but appropriate punishment will be enacted for your duplicity. Until the Council decides otherwise, you will be removed from your position on this body and will be monitored daily by two Jedi Shadows and Master Horn.”

“You can’t be serious! Kyle! He nearly got us all killed by helping Palpatine Jr., and he can’t get way with his lies!” Han shouted.

“He will. But if we treat him like a common criminal after all he did for the Order, then we’d be no better than our enemies. Besides, I know a way we can try to convince Edaan to stop him without any violence.” Kyle turned to Kyp. “I know my former apprentice would need someone on the inside, so you’re going to give us Edaan’s comm signal.”

“You won’t stop him. You know that, old friend.”

“Maybe not, but we have to try.”

**Meanwhile, Aboard the _Rude Awakening_ ’s Lounge**

**Eighty Hours From Coruscant**

“And you’re telling me that this ‘Kix’ tried to warn the Jedi of the Clone Trooper’s mental imprint commands for Order Sixty-Six, just like his fellow trooper ‘Fives’ did, even when no one believed him? And no one even went looking for him after Dooku’s people abducted him?” Adari disappointingly shook her head. “Wow. And here I thought the old order was just as great as its successor. Such arrogance makes one wonder how the first Jedi Order survived for over twenty-five thousand years.”

“Well, keep in mind that they did have over nine hundred years to get caught up in traditions and elite status within the Old Republic to ignore the obvious.” Edaan reminded her. “Besides, there were good and bad Jedi during and before those years, and they did what was right and just without worrying about playing politics.”

“ _I’m more surprised that you chose a Yuuzhan Vong Shamed One to join this ship. They hate technology, especially droids_.” Artoo whined.

“Vua Gorsat was an orphan when the war ended, and he never harmed anyone except in self-defense. And it was a droid that found him in the lower levels and nursed him back to health for a year. He even found love with a human woman before the Bothans and their True Victory Party agents murdered her, and I helped put them behind bars. He doesn’t have the typical hatred of technology his people possess and knows the value of redemption on a level most average beings couldn’t understand.” Edaan calmed the astromech droid before the ship’s built-in holocomm went off.

“Wonder who that could be.” Edaan uttered as the three crewmembers walked over to the holotable.

Artoo plugged in to decipher the call, the image of a mostly irate Jedi Council appeared, and both organics knew that the plan had taken a turn for the worse.

“ _Edaan Palpatine. I am so disappointed in you._ ” Luke shamefully started, the mixture of anger and sorrow obvious to the Jedi Knight and Keshiri Force Acolyte.

Summoning his courage in the face the man who bested far greater beings than him, Edaan daringly pressed, “Why? Because I’m following your example when you set out to redeem _the_ Darth Vader, your own _father_? Or because you think I’m betraying the Jedi, when nothing could be further from the truth?”

“ _Because you dragged another Jedi into your suicidal madness, never mind nearly blowing up the Jedi Temple in your escape._ ” Jaina sternly shook her head at the young man. “ _And for reprogramming Artoo to follow you into the gates of Chaos._ ”

“On the contrary, Master Fel. I didn’t alter Artoo’s programming in any way. He joined me of his own accord in order to save you all from your obsession with vengeance.” Edaan smugly rebuked her. “If you don’t believe me, ask him yourself.”

“ _Nice, Edaan. You really have to put me in the forefront of your arguing, don’t you?_ ” Artoo rebuked him.

“ _Artoo…Why?! How could you?!_ ” Ben horrifically exclaimed at the perceived betrayal.

“ _I apologize for the deception, my friends. But this, all of this, is necessary in order to save you all from your own self-destructive behavior._ ” The astromech droid apologized.

“ _How could you betray us like that, after all we’ve been through and all the inhuman atrocities we’ve seen Vestara commit over the last fifteen years?! She needs to pay for all that she did!_ ” Han shouted.

“He didn’t betray you, you betrayed yourselves. And that attitude is precisely the reason I need to do this. Forget my visions of a galactic apocalypse, I need to stop you all from destroying yourselves.” Edaan resolved, reprimanding himself for the slip of the tongue.

“ _What are you talking about? What visions?_ ” Leia asked.

Ruefully chuckling, he admitted, “Well, thanks to my blabbing, there’s no point in beating around the bush anymore. I might as well come clean about that much.”

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**On Shedu Maad**

**Within the Jedi Temple’s Council Quarters**

After hearing Edaan’s explanation of the visions he received: The Sith numbered in the millions, a Yuuzhan Vong-armored Human Sith leading them and ruling the galaxy, and were poisoning the opposition into submission through murdering countless worlds, especially Dac, the homeworld of the Mon Calamari, Quarren, Whaladons, Moppa, and countless other aquatic species, and the role he believed Vestara played in stopping the visions, the Council and their attendants were rendered speechless.

“And you’re certain that Vestara is the key to preventing these visions?” Jedi Council member and former Tibanna gas miner Streen deduced.

“ _I can’t be certain of that, but what I do know is that if I don’t give it my all in trying to save her and the galaxy, the galaxy will never recover from all that it’s suffered, and we’ll never redeem ourselves for all that we’ve wrought upon the galaxy._ ” Edaan replied. “ _And I’ll never forgive myself for not fulfilling my promise to her when I first met her._ ”

“The one where she told you that she would fight alongside you as Jedi before you departed for Shedu Maad?” Kyle asked.

“ _Exactly, Master. And I don’t expect most of you to understand in your current state, but this is a promise I swore to fulfill. And if any of you, or anyone else, for that matter, tries to stop me, I’ll knock you down and keep pushing forward, no matter what pain or trials I’m forced to endure. So, either get on board, or get out of the way_.” Edaan vowed.

“Given that you’ve been planning this for a long time, I assume you have a plan.” Luke knowingly deduced. While he did not fully support Edaan’s continual belief in Vestara, he could not help but feel proud of the Jedi Knight for his courage, resilience, and boundless hope. His fourteen years of retirement with leading mercy missions throughout the Outer Rim had given him a more enlightened view on the galaxy, and helped him see that his approach in leading the Jedi Order after the Swarm War was perhaps too extreme and controlling.

“ _I do, Master Skywalker. I’m going to put together my crew and start my mission by taking down Xasha Xizor and her mad cult of free-market anarchists. Some of my contacts reported rumors of rogue Force Users aiding her in her operations, and I need to check them out. It’s also a perfect way for me build up my resources and send a message to the Sith and their minions that I’m on the hunt for them. Eventually, I’m gonna have to draw them out and force them to make a mistake and expose themselves. That’ll probably lead me straight to Vestara._ ”

“And you honestly believe that you can redeem Vestara where I failed, even after all the betrayals she committed, and tried to kill me and my family?” Ben deridingly pressed, with Han, Leia and Jaina sharing his sentiments, while Luke appeared more contemplative.

“ _I have to, because you all lost something very important to yourselves a long time ago._ ”

“And what do you think that something is, kid?” Han rolled his eyes.

“ _Hope, and the belief in redemption._ ” Edaan took a deep breath, before asking the Solo and Skywalker clans. “ _What happened to the people that saved the Yuuzhan Vong, the greatest threat to ever endanger the galaxy, from their own nihilistic pantheon of gods and traditions? The people who saved Tahiri from the Dark Side when Caedus played her and made her his apprentice? The ones who forgave Master Durron for his atrocities against the Caridan people, and led so many other fallen Jedi, like Zekk, Master Solusar, and Grand Master Katarn, and countless other beings back into the light? That’s what I want to bring back in you, all of you, especially after Jacen lost his way._ ”

“ _And don’t forget how he led the charge to save my people from the Lost Tribe’s dominion and saved over half of my people’s population. That would have been over fifteen million more lives lost to your campaign. And he’s told me all about the bonds he’s made with his friends, and the countless lives he saved over the years. He taught me to trust in you to save my people, and it paid off so much for all of us. You now have over two hundred recruits for the Jedi Order, thanks to Edaan. Now you need to trust in him to save Vestara and the galaxy._ ” Adari boldly spoke up.

“Why do you care what happens to Vestara? I’d have thought you would rather want her dead after her dictatorship nearly ruined your world.” Ben skeptically asked the Keshiri.

“ _Edaan believes in her, and told me of his motives. As crazy as I think they are, I can’t fault him for holding onto a childhood dream. But more importantly, he risked everything for me and my world so many times over, and because of that an getting to know him better, I happen to care a great deal about him. If he believes this is a cause worth fighting for, then I’m willing to aid him in any way I can._ ”

Cilghal, Mon Calamari Jedi Council Master and lead ambassador, agreed with the Keshiri’s assessment. “While I may not agree with Edaan’s extreme methods in enacting his personal mission, I must acknowledge that the Jedi Order has become increasingly authoritarian and centralized, something I feel has disconnected us from the people we swore to protect. And it has created a discontent within many of our older Knights and Masters, never mind how so many of our Younglings are struggling with our curriculum.”

“I fear that if we continue down our current path, I do not dare to dread what we, never mind the next generation of Jedi Knights, will become once enough time passes. And he is right in saying that the Jedi have lost their way. Look at the state the Galactic Alliance is in ever since the Senate severed its ties with us, and the dark forces that have risen to take advantage of the chaos.”

“That isn’t our fault, Cilghal. The Sith-”

“Enough, Mazter Solusar. Thiz one agrees with Cilghal. We have ignored the Will of the Force, and it forced Edaan to set off on his own to try and set things right. I believe that the Force is working through him, and now we need to put our trust in him, just like so many otherz have done in uz.” Saba defended her fellow council member.

“But we can’t authorize this unsanctioned mission, not without risking Edaan’s peers following his radical example.” Kam protested.

“Perhaps not officially, but if Edaan gave the Council regular reports on his progress, and helped deal with many troublesome enemies that have plagued the galactic community for a long duration, then we can give him covert aid and intelligence reports until he can expose the Sith.” Kyp proposed.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook, Kyp. You’re still suspended for his reckless stunt.” Jaina reminded her old mentor.

“Fine by me. I have no regrets for helping a good cause.” Kyp shrugged.

“Agreed. But we still need to put the matter on Edaan to a vote.” Kyle proposed. “All those in favor of allowing Edaan to carry on his mission?”

Alongside the Jedi Grand Master raising his hand in support of his former pupil, Saba, Corran, Cilghal, Kirana, Streen, and a reluctant Tionne followed his lead, ignoring the stern glances thrown their way by the opposition.

“Very well. You have authorization to carry out your mission. Just try to keep a low profile, my former apprentice.” Kyle warned Edaan, a ghost of a smile featured on his face as he spoke.

“ _What, me? Seek attention? Come on, Master, I’m a sensible and humble Jedi._ ” Edaan joked, earning a few smiles from several Jedi, and even Han at Edaan’s levity in spite of his anger with him at the moment.

“Just don’t screw this up. We can’t afford to lose any of you. Be sure to bring Artoo back in one piece once you finish the mission, because there _will_ be a reckoning for all three of you when you return.” Jaina sternly warned the Palpatine heir.

Getting serious, he promised, “ _I will see this mission done, and get them back safely, Master Fel. Then you can worry about punishing me._ ”

“Then may the Force be with you, Knight Palpatine. You’ll need it.” Luke nodded in farewell before Kyle ended the holotransmission.

**Four Hours Later**

**Within the Temple’s Room of a Thousand Fountains**

The Jedi Master reached out with the Force one more time to ensure that no one could follow them to their hidden refuge. And, upon sensing no one present, they subtly used the Dark Side of the Force to turn the hidden underground passage underneath the replica of the Coruscant Temple’s Room of a Thousand Fountains.

They walked into the manmade underground structure, ignoring the carved-out trickle of water from above as they reached their objective: A secret Holonet transceiver that the agent used to reach out to their masters and creators.

Activating the transceiver, the agent awaited the return signal for several minutes before a strong male voice came through, “ _Agent,_ _report._ ”

“Edaan Palpatine has departed the Jedi Order, and is building a team to prepare to hunt our anarchist allies in search of Vestara Khai. He has gained the covert support of the Council, and will no doubt call upon his many favors and allies to build a new army for himself and the Order. You and the others must be wary.”

“ _Hmm. This could complicate matters greatly, or lead to many new opportunities for us. Continue to observe and report and gather whatever confidential information on Edaan’s allies that you can, but make sure not to compromise yourself. Your purpose is not yet fulfilled._ ” The voice ordered.

“I only live to serve the Dragon Lord, Master.”

“ _Good. Then continue to do so and remain hidden. Report back once you have learned more about Knight Palpatine’s designs. Signing off._ ”

The agent left the hidden structure to return to his duties, and as soon as they closed the passageway, their mind subconsciously compartmentalized the entire communication, making the agent carried on as if nothing had occurred.

**Meanwhile, Aboard the _Millennium Falcon_**

“You can’t be serious, Uncle Luke! You honestly believe that Vestara could be redeemed after all she’s done?!” Jaina exclaimed after Luke explained his beliefs to his family.

“How could you believe that? Have you forgotten how she killed Bazel and Natua, and tried to kill me, Grandma and Grandpa on Coruscant?!” Allana Solo, daughter of Jacen Solo and Tenel Ka Djo, shakily reminded her great-uncle. She vividly remembered how the Ramoan Jedi Knight gave his life to save the Solos on the fateful docking ramp of the Coruscant Jedi Temple during the Lost Tribe’s occupation, and a mixture of sorrow, anger, fear, and even hate began raging throughout her mind.

“Truth be told, I don’t know if he can. But I don’t think I’m qualified to make such an absolute decision after all. Not after all the terrible decisions I made in the past.” Luke admitted. “Kyle kept me appraised of the best of the Jedi Initiates’ developments, and he often spoke of Edaan and his inquisitive nature. He researched the Jedi Archives several hours of the day and investigated cases of redemption for all kinds of beings. Looking back, it was clear that he was seeking vindication for his mission, but that’s not what convinced me of the merits of Edaan’s mission.”

“What are you talking about, Dad?” Ben questioned, not liking where he was going with this.

“Do you remember when you took Edaan and several Padawans to me on Tatooine five years ago, and he asked to speak with me alone? During that time, he told me of his goals, and I too scoffed at them. Truth be told, Edaan reminded me of a myself when I went to save Vader.” He wistfully smiled at his more hopeful youth, even in the tumult of war. “But he persisted in his explanation and presented his evidence of how Vestara did not act out of loyalty to the Lost Tribe in both Natua and Bazel’s cases, but out of a misguided sense of love or self-preservation when faced with overwhelming odds.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Han demanded.

“Ben, when the Rhak-skuri downed you on Upekzar, Vestara killed Natua not to thin the Order’s ranks, but because she was terrified of losing you.” Luke began, before speaking to Han, Leia, and Allana. “And when she threw the thermal detonator into the _Falcon_ back on Coruscant, she aimed it away from you all. She didn’t know that you were coming through the emergency hatch, and was-”

“Hold on, Luke! You’re saying that all she did back then, it was all based on circumstances outside of her control?! Even so, it doesn’t justify her actions, and she still needs to be held accountable for all of her actions as a Sith!” Leia reminded her brother.

“I know. But first Edaan has to reach her if he can, and we need to do what we can to help him. I felt a shatterpoint through the Force when Edaan came to me, and it followed with a powerful vision. It had Edaan face off against Vestara and several tattooed Sith, but I could feel terrible conflict in both of them.”

“It only confirmed what I long suspected. There is another great war coming between the Jedi and a new order Sith, and I sensed that Edaan, and possibly Vestara, would be the tipping points between light and darkness.”

“But more than that, I could sense a hidden power within him, and he told me of his incredible gift, one that only a handful of individuals could possibly use. He can commune with several spirits of the dead in his dreams. More specifically, he can speak with six Jedi that know the pull of the Dark Side, and the power that redemption holds for many: Tau Koda, Revan, Kreia, Meetra Surik, Qui-Gon Jinn, and Jacen. They helped him exponentially in his training and training.”

No one was expecting the mention of their fallen relative, and Allana hurtfully asked the previous Jedi Grand Master, “You knew all of this, and didn’t tell anyone, Uncle Luke?”

“I told Grand Master Katarn, but he already knew. Edaan told him everything long ago, and he agreed to help him train to prepare for his mission. Right now, he’s the only one with a shot at reaching Vestara and restoring the light in both her soul, and yours.” Luke turned to tell his son. “Ever since Vestara left the Order, you’ve lost an important piece of yourself, and have been hunting Vestara with vengeance in your heart for over fourteen years. Just like Mara did when she went after Jacen. Edaan wants to get that back for you, and he’s going to risk everything for all of us.”

“None of this justifies all that she’s done.” Ben vehemently said.

“No. But it certainly changes the narrative.” Luke admitted. “But we can’t dance around the issue. We’ve spent so much time protecting the galaxy and preparing the next generations to carry on our work, that we need to put our trust in them. And that includes Edaan. He could lead the Jedi and galaxy into a great era of peace and understanding, just as he’s done so much work to rebuild the Jedi Order and its reputation in a dark galaxy.”

“Then we’d better hope he lives long enough to see that day.” Han grimly thought.

**Seventy-Five Hours Later**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

**Twenty Minutes From the Coruscant System**

“Then everything’s in place?” Adari asked her boyfriend.

“Yes. Artoo and I have the spaceport and codes all prepared to reversion to hyperspace. My family had a lot of friends and clients in various positions on Coruscant, and they were always good to everyone.” Edaan nostalgically confirmed. “Trust me, they’ll keep our arrival quiet.”

“I never thought I’d set foot on a planet that’s completely covered in metal and cities.” Adari wondered. “I wonder what the people will be like, or how they’ll respond to one of my people on the Galactic Alliance’s capital.”

“You have your cover as a Zeltron, thanks to Artoo and our patrons’ clever slicing, and most people on the planet haven’t seen a Keshiri. As long as we stay calm and keep a low profile, we should have nothing to worry about.” Edaan assured her.

“ _And that’ll be easy for you with your superb reputation._ ” Artoo teased them, Adari giggling at the joke.

“Ha, ha. Pick on your trusted friend, why don’t you. Let’s just focus on me completing my disguise, getting onto Coruscant, and starting to put our crew together.” Edaan smirked as he went to his cabin to finish putting on his disguise while Artoo rolled to the cockpit to prepare the ship for reversion to realspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s a good place to end the chapter. I think that it has ended up well, and I wrote it all in just two days. So, what did you all think, as it was a quick write, but a bit spontaneous and full of heart too? I originally planned to write the Skywalker-Solo clan bit later and have Edaan get the Council’s covert approval later as well, but it just flowed so well, that I decided to let it stay in the story. As for the traitor bit, I planned that from the beginning, and will flesh out more as time passes, but don’t expect too much right now. If you have constructive criticism on the chapter, then feel free to email me or review the story. So, how are you all doing on the warm evening of Monday, July 27, 2020? I’m doing well, as I got the Boruto: Naruto: Next Generations: Mitsuki’s Will DVD box set this afternoon and got my instructions for my final assignments for my 2nd UNCC class a few hours ago, and I’ll get started on them tomorrow. I guess I wanted to get this done quickly before I went to bed. Well, I’d better get this chapter looked over before I post it. I hope you have a blessed night, and I will pray that the country and world can gain some semblance of control and hope in these mad times. May the Lord be with us all in these difficult times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day of Tuesday, July 28, 2020? I’m doing well, as last night, I watched the first seven episodes of Boruto, Box Six, and I did some homework earlier, so I have time to work on the next chapter for the rest of the day. I’ll work more on my final assignments tomorrow, and that’ll take a lot of time, so I won’t be able to write much then. I’d better get started. Oh, before I forget, I finished Star Wars: Millennium Falcon a little while ago, and it was a good book. I look forward to Fate of the Jedi, as I really want to redeem their biggest mistake with Vestara Khai. But how I’ll do so may be altered a bit from the last story. Well, like I said before, I’d better get started. But before that, I wanted to thank Powerslammer and LP Marcus writes Fanfiction for their reviews of my works so far. I really appreciate both of you for taking the team to read my first chapters and giving me your opinions on them, and for that, I’m in your debt. Anyway, God be with us all in these difficult times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!

**Four Hours Later**

**On Coruscant**

**Within the CoCo District**

**Just Outside _Jettster’s Diner_**

“And why did you ask your friends to meet us here? It reminds me too much of Kesh’s old taverns.” Adari crinkled her nose as she followed Edaan into the greasy diner. As she entered, she observed dozens of beings of species the Keshiri had never encountered before dining on several outlandish delicacies that overloaded her olfactory senses.

“It’s a very popular establishment, and serves people of all creeds and species, no discrimination whatsoever. Kind of like a mini-melting pot on Coruscant. The perfect place for us to do a little recruiting.” Edaan explained. He had to speak up to have his voice heard, not only over the bustling noise of the fifty diners, but over the transpirator mask he wore over his face just before he took the respirator off. Along with hiding his lightsaber in his brown overcoat, he donned two blaster pistols and light durasteel armor to complete his mercenary disguise.

“Really? Then why are you taking off part of your disguise?” Adari skeptically rose an eyebrow.

“Because the owner and his staff also run a very good information network on the side, and are very sympathetic to our patrons, just like the owner’s late father.” Edaan glanced at Artoo, “You might recall one Dexter Jettster from the Clone War, correct, Artoo?”

“ _Indeed. He helped Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Quinlan Vos uncover several Confederate schemes, and became quite a strong opponent of the Empire. Are you inferring that his son has carried on his work?_ ” Artoo recalled.

“Exactly.” Edaan nodded before approaching the counter, and politely the Rutian Twi’lek waitress, “One ‘slice of Armageddon’, please?”

“About time you got here, Edaan. Some of the patrons were getting rather antsy over your wide range of friends.”

“Sorry. Traffic was a bit of a hassle, and we had to pick up a shipment of rations and supplies for our ship.” He lowered his voice, “Are they all in the back?”

“Back int the office.” She noticed Adari looking rather nervous as several patrons glanced at her. “Who’s your pretty friend? You finally found get a girlfriend after all your missions and adventures out there in the big galaxy? Never thought it’d be a girl from Kesh.”

“How do you-?” Adari surprisingly questioned.

“Miss, every one of us here remembers the last time the Sith took over Coruscant, and we know that only a handful of your people are out in the galaxy as good souls. The boss run a very good information network.”

“Yes, Aayla. She is my girlfriend, but you can call her by her name, Adari.” Edaan replied, flashing her a fifty-credit chit, “This’ll be for keeping Adari on the down low, and for getting us in the back straight away. We need to get underway and finish building our crew as soon as possible.”

Taking the chit with the dexterity of a dancer, she teasingly thanked Edaan, “And this is why you’re my favorite Jedi. You always give us the biggest tips. Too bad you’re taken by this fiery lass now.”

“Sorry, Aayla. The heart just has a mind of its own.” Edaan joked before the three were ushered into the main office, where nine people awaited them.

The four-armed Basalisk rose to greet Edaan with a firm hug and a warm laugh, “Well, well. Been a long time, Edaan! And you actually got R2-D2 to come along with you on your crazy mission. Now that’s a story to tell one day when we’re both old and married.”

“Ah, you’ll never get a girl, Pong. You’re already married to your work!” Edaan laughed after he was released. “Still as big a hugger as ever, I see.”

“Ah, you know me. Always a good way to judge a client’s character.” Pong smiled. Introducing himself to Adari he humbly bowed, “Always a pleasure to meet a friend of Edaan’s, Miss. Pong Jettster, at your service.”

“Adari Thayn.” She politely replied before noting, “So, you run an information network inside a restaurant? Seems rather dangerous to your patrons and staff.”

“Ah, my clientele and friends are all loyal and honorable beings. They have no ill intentions towards most beings, and I help Coruscant Security Force and GAS keep track of the more dangerous criminals and gangsters throughout half the planet. I have their protection and payroll as long as I keep my illicit activities to a minimum.”

“Seems a bit unfair for those criminals, but I’m won’t complain of you helping civilians stay safe.”

“It’s a bit sleazy, but it helps keep the streets safe. And he provides a lot of relief to refugees left over from the Abeloth occupation.” An Anzati garbed in black Mandalorian armor noted as he gripped Edaan’s forearm in a warrior’s greeting, which he instantly returned. “Good to see you again, old friend.”

“Same here, Akku.” Edaan nodded, observing the two female Kiffar Mandalorians, and a male Iktotchi conversing with an Iskalloni woman, a tattooed Human male, a large Whiphid, and a tall Yuuzhan Vong man without any of the traditional implants or scars of his people. “I see that Lona, Shara and Gorin are looking as well as ever. Are they getting along with Jarael, Kix, Master K’Kruhk, and Vua?”

“Better than we all had hoped. But Lona is keeping an eye on K’Kruhk, just in case he tries to recruit her to be his Padawan or join your order, and don’t even get me started on Vua. She’s still as protective as ever of her younger sister.” The Anzati explained.

“That figures. You guys are always wary of us Jedi, and protective of your families.” Edaan amusingly mused.

“Edaan gave Artoo and me information on each of you on the way here, and I have to admit that you, all of you, are quite interesting individuals. I think you’ll fit in with our merry crew.” Adari noted.

“Well, we Mandalorians aren’t often fond of Jedi. But Edaan’s helped us on several missions, saved most of my company in the process when it didn’t benefit him, and helped restore my father’s grave back on Anzat when it was defaced, so I owe him a big debt. Besides, back when I was training to be an assassin, my father always taught me to respect and fear the Jedi for their talents and sense of duty, if nothing else. But there are complications that may alter our journey a bit.”

“What kind of complications? Is the situation on Mandalore growing worse?” Edaan concernedly asked.

“Not yet. So far, _Mand’alor’s_ loyalists are holding the Neo Death Watch lunatics back, but it could change any day.” Gorin answered. “But Fett’s been calling just about every one of his favors from the underworld, buying a lot of weapons and ships from his clients, and recalling a lot of clansmen to aid his war effort, which could mean the enemy has a big plan brewing.”

“And there’s been rumors of several rogue Force Users aiding the enemy, and rumors of activity in the Empire by Daala, so these leads may be worth checking out sooner, rather than later.” Lona added.

“Agreed. But after we take down Xasha Xizor and her cult. We’ll need their resources, and all of my favors, if we’re to build a strong negotiable position for forming an alliance with Fett.” Edaan concurred.

“I can heartily concur with that sentiment. There will be a lot of wounded in this conflict, and we’ll need the supplies and medics to help as many as we can.” Jarael sadly spoke up. “If only my family, never mind my people could see things that way.”

“It often takes a period or event of great upheaval to overturn a people’s traditions or beliefs. One can only hope that it can be done with yours with peace and understanding.” K’Kruhk sagely stated before rising from the table, walking over to Adari with a curious and appraising look in his eyes. “I can sense that you have a strong connection to the Force, Miss. But I don’t believe you are a Jedi. Who are you, exactly? Are you a member of another order that studies the Force and its infinite mysteries?”

After getting a nod from Edaan, Adari formally introduced herself to the Whiphid, “My name is Adari Thayn, Master K’Kruhk. I’m a Keshiri, and I’m basically self-taught, or what you and the Jedi would call a ‘Force Adept.’ I must admit that I’ve never met one of your people before, and a Jedi survivor from the original Order.”

“Really?” Kix joked. “Then I guess that you never met a Clone Trooper before. Don’t let General K’Kruhk’s questions throw you off, Miss. He’s just letting his old age get to him.”

“There’s no need for insults, Kix. I’m only one hundred and fifteen years old. That’s less than middle-aged for my race. And you’re certainly one to talk. You’re chronologically ninety-one years old, but you’d have died in half that time. You’re just lucky Doctor Chantique and her medics figured out how to cure your accelerated aging.”

“Sure, but you, with all your medical experience couldn’t come up with a way to cure my halved lifespan?”

“I’m sure Master Cilghal could do that with her knowledge and abilities, but I don’t have that gift. I had to train to be a medic during the Clone War, and even that was nowhere near her skill level.”

“Are they always like this?” Adari inquisitively asked Edaan.

“Yeah, but try to look at it from their perspective, dear. They’re both survivors and victims of the Clone War, but in different ways. Kix was in stasis by the Confederacy for over sixty years for trying to save the entire Republic from Sidious before being I helped find and nurse back to health. On the other hand, Master K’Kruhk and his charges were hunted for over two decades by the Empire that all but destroyed the Jedi before traveling the galaxy to help the fringe worlds in smaller ways than most Jedi think of.”

“‘Dear?’ What, is she your girlfriend, _ner vod_?” Shara teasingly asked, winking at Edaan in a flirtatious manner, one that Adari did not like one bit.

“Yes. I am.” Adari crossed her arms. “Edaan told me how a lot of the galaxy’s ladies across the galaxy have a crush on him, but I don’t need any more competition. And we both like each other a lot, so I don’t want our-”

“Adari, was it?” Shara cut her off. “ _Udesii_. I know better than to mess with a man’s girl, especially one as crazy with her boyfriend as you are. Besides, Edaan and I are just friends. My sister would never let me date a Jedi, and I outgrew my crush on him long ago. Now, I just like to mess around with him to have some fun.”

Looking to Edaan for confirmation, he emphatically nodded, and Adari breathed away her jealousy. “All right. Just don’t go too far.”

“Perhaps it would be best to begin our mission. The Sith and their minions are only getting stronger while we sit around making idle chitchat.” Gorim suggested.

“Agreed. We can learn more about each other once we leave this world. I look forward to seeing more of the galaxy after being trapped on Coruscant for all these years.” Vua concurred.

“You’re right. We still need to make a final stop to Napdu to recruit the last two members of our crew, and then we can begin our hunt.” Edaan agreed. “Akku, is your company ready for a quick departure?”

“I’ve kept them ready for departure for the last three days. They’re ready and eager to repay their debt to you.”

“Good. Then get your supplies and head to the district’s spaceport. Docking Bay Twelve. We leave for Napdu in four hours.”

**Two Hours Later**

**In the Senate District**

**Within the Senate Rotunda**

**Inside the Chief of State’s Office**

“Do you have any idea the dangers of what you are suggesting, Chief Loran?” Kajin Bar Yimmon, Cerean Chief of State of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, reprimanded Garik. “If I bring your proposal to the Senate _now_ , then it will all but guarantee our firing by the hardliners and their supermajority.”

“ _And if we don’t help Jedi Palpatine on his mission while we still have the time and strength, Chief Yimmon, we’ll all have more to worry about than being out of a job. He’s proven instrumental in rebuilding much of the galaxy’s trust in the Jedi after the Lost Tribe, and they need our support to root out the remaining Sith and their accomplices. And we very well can’t do that with that damned Neutrality Act still in place._ ”

“You think I don’t know that? Of course, I agree with you, on every count! I know the vital role the Jedi played in ending just about every war ever since the Old Republic was founded, and Edaan Palpatine, despite his unfortunate ancestry, has given the Senate and public no reason to distrust him. But you know how prideful and hotheaded most of the senators are, and don’t even get me started on those sensationalist so-called journalists. It would the Senate a miracle to get them to repeal that act, or a threat that would shake them out of their immature stupidity.”

“But until such an opportunity presents itself, what I can do is can keep the Galactic Alliance on a state of high alert, and the navy combat ready for when the threat arrives.” Kajin then subtly implied, “And there is nothing saying that you and Superme Commander Bwua'tu don’t have any hidden assets and sympathetic figures that can covertly assist Edaan in his goal, never mind Ambassador Dorvan and his wife with their popularity and credibility with much of the galactic public. Right now, a few whispers can do more good than a lot of shouting.” 

Nodding in mutual understanding, the human director agreed, “ _Then we’ll need to begin moving the pieces into place immediately. We need to be ready to try and end this endless madness when the time comes. Thank you for listening, Chief Yimmon._ ”

“No. Thank you, for reminding me why I took on this position in the first place.” Kajin acknowledged. “May the Force be with you, Director Loran.”

**Meanwhile, In Wild Space**

**Within Xasha Xizor’s Private Fortress**

“So, the Jedi are sending another one of their poor young saps to hunt me down, and this time it’s their most starred Knight. This should be quite the opportunity.” Xasha Xizor, grandniece of deceased Black Sun Underlord Xizor and leader of the Freedom’s Riches cult, amusingly mused.

“ _Do not underestimate him, Xizor. Edaan Palpatine has taken down far more dangerous enemies than you, and has interfered with many of our master’s designs over the years. If he gets close enough to you, he will tear apart your anarchist cult and use you to hunt us and all of your confederates down, destroying all that we have accomplished. If you cannot capture him, then do whatever it takes to destroy him. The Master will compensate him for any losses you sustain._ ” The Chagrian Sith warned the Falleen.

“No need for you to worry, Wyyrlok. I know the drill. Edaan Palpatine will find that taking me down is not as easy as he believed. Not with the help you’ve provided me for aiding you.” Xasha reassured the Sith Lord.

“ _For all our sakes, I certainly hope so. Do not give me reason to renegotiate the terms of our alliance._ ”

After Wyyrlok ended the transmission, Xasha irritatingly shook her head at the impudent Sith’s constant interference onto her operations. She did not question the One Sith and their designs, so why should they question her, especially after all the resources and people she had brought to bear for their shared cause? Sometimes, when she let her mind wander aimlessly, she wished she was back with her small gang, conning the wealthy out of their riches and building a feared reputation to fund their next heist for her people after the Yuuzhan Vong ravaged her homeworld.

Shaking herself out of her self-reflection, she knew she had to prepare her personal Jedi Hunter to try and capture Edaan. Activating her personal holocomm, she ordered, “Aurra, I have new instructions for you. Report to my office immediately for the hunt that will set you up for life. You’re going after a particular Jedi Knight this time.”

**Eight Hours Later**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

**Ninety-Two Hours From the Cyax System**

“I have to give you Jedi credit this time. They certainly chose well when they acquired this ship from the Void Jumpers.” Lona grudgingly admitted she and the rest of her teammates received a tour of the _Reek_ -class Assault Ship from Edaan and Artoo. Seeing its weapons batteries, including two high-grade baradium missile launchers, military-grade light turbolaser cannons, six escape pods, Lona knew that she would have a good time tinkering with these beauties. Shara, on the other hand, enjoyed their recreational facilities of a Holonet transceiver, a medical bay, and a heavily customized Jedi-preferable training range. “I just hope they paid the GA well for this fine vessel.”

“Jaina and the Council paid a good and fair price for it fifteen years ago after the first usage, and it’s served the Order well ever since. I even used it with my master myself on more than a few missions.”

“And you think that this ship will get us close enough to Xizor to take her down?” Vua skeptically asked.

“ _There have been an unusually large number of these ships and other GA technology flooding the galactic black market over the last three years, and the Order had managed to acquire several of their transponder codes for just this sort of mission. They will not fail us._ ” Artoo explained.

**Two Days Later, Elona 7 th **

**On Shedu Maad**

**Within Jaina Solo Fel’s Quarters**

“You think Daala and her Moff lackeys are going to try another coup?” Jaina grimly deduced after her husband and the Jedi Order’s official ambassador to the Imperial Remnant, Jagged Fel, finished his report. According to Imperial Intelligence, Natasi Daala and her subordinates had subtly bought up many Imperial interests in many galactic corporations, and Imperial military officials have made their dissatisfaction greatly known with the Empire’s attempts to utilize a democracy, with little or no repercussions for their brushes with treason. “Maybe if they do make a move, this time we can deal with them all for good and save the Remnant.”

“ _Let’s try to stop them without risking another Imperial civil war, dear. Head of State Reige has requested a Jedi team to investigate this matter, quietly. He specifically asked for you and Master Horn to lead the team._ ” 

“Jag, do you really think Corran will agree with such a request, after all that Daala had done to his daughter and so many other Jedi?” Jaina heatedly reminded Jagged. She remembered the time when Edaan called out the Council for all the Jedi and innocent Force-Sensitives Natasi Daala had killed in her covert genocidal war against all Force Users, Light or Dark Side, and the shame she felt for her complicity in such negligence.

**Five Years Ago**

**Kelona 32nd, 54 ABY**

**Within the Council Chambers**

“ _I knew that Daala held such hatred or us, but I had no idea her depravity had reached such depths._ ” Jaina shook from a silent rage at the reports Edaan had brought before the Jedi Council.

“ _You never know what a person is capable of until they actually commit the deed._ ” Luke solemnly said, having been requested to attend this meeting, along with Ben, Han, and Leia, due to their past experience with the former war criminal.

“ _I have the names of the Jedi Daala experimented on. With your permission, I’d like to read them off._ ” Edaan shakily requested.

“ _Of course._ ” Kyle allowed.

“ _There were thirteen Jedi killed in her experiments, and it dates all the way back to the Yuuzhan Vong War. And she also had her scientists experiment on over ten thousand civilians with even a small amount of Force-Sensitivity. But, for time’s sake, I’ll stick to the Jedi list: Bandy Geffer. Sothais Saar. Klin-Fa- Gi. Turi Altamik._ ” Edaan’s voice grew tenser as each name was listed off. “ _Finn Galfridian. X2. Jysella Horn. Mander Zuma. Ohali Soroc. Marr Idi-Shael!_ ” By this point, Edaan was practically yelling the names, and everyone noticed a cracking noise as various transparisteel windows began to crack from Edaan’s subconscious use of the Force. “ _Tesar Sabatyne! Tiu Zax! Tahiri Veila! Jedi brothers and sisters, including your old friend Madurrin, all dead!_ ”

“ _Countless others! Experiment on. Slaughtered like simple animals to fuel a madwoman’s ambitions! Where were all of you as these people were taken from their homes and treated like beasts to be slaughtered for twisted science?! The Jedi Council, too concerned with the ‘big picture’ to look after our own people, just like during the Mandalorian Wars and the Second Galactic Civil War! The Galactic Alliance, which, aside from a handful of brave individuals, was too concerned with its pride and image to protect their own citizens! The Moff Council and Hapes Consortium’s Duchas, too concerned with status and power plays to make a difference, leaving their leaders to do all of the true work! The Mandalorians, too consumed by vengeance and their own sense of honor and loyalty to see the harm they were inflicting on others! The Confederation and Hutts, too concerned with their profits and independence to live up to their so-called fight for independence!_ ”

The rage and disgust evident in his eyes as he turned to face Ben, who had a fearful look on his face at the young man’s outbursts. “ _And YOU! Too preoccupied with hunting down and butchering the woman you once loved to help innocent people, all because she made the wrong choice so many years ago! You let your hatred consume you, and it’s turned you into an obsessed fool!_ ”

Next, he turned to face Luke, Leia, and Han, his anger rising even higher as he struggled to control himself, “ _And you three. I can understand you handing the reins to the next generation after stopping the Qrephs. You and your family did more for the galaxy than anyone could possibly ask over the decades, but you also made a lot of horrible decisions that have lasted all the way to today!_ ”

Pointing to Luke, “ _You, with your forsaking your beliefs on redemption with so many Jedi and Sith after the Yuuzhan Vong War, and for taking complete control of the Jedi Order during the Dark Nest Crisis! You could have shown so much more trust in the younger Knights and continued to plant seeds of hope and promise for the galaxy, but instead you and your council repeated so many of the old Order’s dogmatic actions with centralizing the Order behind you. And you abandoned Coruscant to the Lost Tribe to hunt Abeloth and guaranteed the planetary devastation that followed! How could you have endangered so many so recklessly?!_ ”

Turning to the two elder Solos, he accused them, “ _You, for helping try to tear the Galactic Alliance apart at the start of the Corellian Crisis instead of trying to help from within. You cared more about killing a power-hungry relative and reliving your glory days in the Rebel Alliance than helping your son when he started falling to the Dark Side! Where was your vaunted family loyalty when you all let Lumiya divide you all?!_ ”

Finally, he turned to Jaina, and disgustingly spat out, “ _You didn’t even try to save your twin brother when he started his dark transformation! You abandoned him just because he became a colonel faster than you, and because he saw the full picture of the Swarm War, and played you, a bug-lover and Joiner, in order to preempt the Dark Nest to prevent a galactic apocalypse and save his family. And you had the gall to abandon Mirta Gev, one of your friends on Nickel One without even trying to save her, thereby allowing her to fall into Vestara’s grip, never mind let Zekk and Jagged fight over you while the galaxy tore itself apart!_ ”

“Edaan. That’s enough!” Kyle sympathetically ordered his apprentice. “You’ve more than made your point. Now, I think you ought to go to your cabin and meditate. It’ll help you calm down from the horrific revelations you uncovered. I will speak with you later.”

“ _Please. Don’t become what you hate and fear. Remember who and what you’re fighting for._ ”

That gentle reminder snapped Edaan out of his rage-induced state, and he saw the results of his anger in the cracked windows and damaged walls. He shivered as he bowed, and humbly said, “ _You are right. Everyone, I… I am sorry for my lack of control. Please forgive me. I will go and mediate on my lack of control now._ ”

Quickly departing the Council’s chambers, Corran noted to Kyle, “ _There is much anger and defiance in your apprentice. We ought to proceed carefully with Edaan’s training going forward._ ”

“ _He studies within the archives every chance he can get, and has been out in the galaxy far more than most apprentices. It’s only natural that he would be far more mature, knowledgeable and worldly than most teenagers his age._ ” Kyle reminded the Corellian Jedi Master before acknowledging, “ _But, given his abilities and his unique situation within the galaxy, I will keep an eye on his progress and report back to him._ ”

_Was he wrong, though?_ Jaina thought, remembering every friend and loved one she lost since the Yuuzhan Vong War, and knew, deep down in her heart that she grossly handled much of her life after that terrible war. She nearly lost Jagged more times than she dared to count, and lost her Mandalorian friend because she was so obsessed with killing her own brother, the brother she once held a sacred bond with, but abandoned because she acted like a child. And her family and the Jedi… she didn’t even dare to go there, but knew that Edaan was right. Something had to change if her family, never mind the galaxy and the Jedi Order, was to survive, but what that was, that was still a mystery to solve.

**Back in the Present**

“ _I know. But Vitor personally requested his presence. His CorSec training could prove pivotal in unraveling the full scope of Daala’s conspiracy and convince the Empire’s citizenry that she has committed war crimes against every galactic government’s citizens._ ” Jagged explained, jogging his wife’s mind back to the present. “ _And Chak, Wynn, and Jayce miss their mother, never mind the rest of the students at the Bastion Praxeum._ ”

Warmly chuckling at the mention of her children, Jaina agreed. “You make a good point. All right, I’ll inform Grand Master Katarn and Master Horn of the situation, and we’ll assemble a team to assist Reige.”

**Forty-Nine Hours Later, On Elona 9th  
  
**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

**Fifty Minutes From the Cyax System**

“So, you two must have had a fitful night.” Shara teased Edaan and Adari after they joined the others in the ship’s mess hall for their breakfast rations.

“No, it was pretty peaceful, actually. Adari and I were just reviewing some reports from our contacts, going over the last two crew members we still have to recruit, and I gave her a few history lessons on the worlds we’re likely to investigate.”

“You mean you two didn’t bunk in bed?” Lona jested, making Edaan blush furiously at the insinuation as most of the crew laughed at their leader’s embarrassment, with Adari completely clueless about the slang term.

“What is she talking about?” She curiously asked.

“I believe he’s talking about you two having sexual intercourse.” Jarael neutrally clarified after she finished her protein bar.

“What?! No! We’re waiting for marriage before we even think of doing that!” She ardently denied.  
  


“That traditional, are you?” Kix joked.

“Enough. There is no point in teasing the couple of their relationship. It is theirs to decide how to proceed. Besides, I think it is rather beautiful that they are not rushing into anything.” K’Kruhk advised the group.

“Yes, but if we’re done making those awkward and intruding kinds of jokes, perhaps we should better make use of our time by preparing to arrive at Napdu. We do have a crew to complete, and a mission to begin, after all.” Vua advised everyone.

“Yes. A wise idea.” Akku completely concurred. “Edaan, have your friends arrived at Azzim’s spa?”

“They already arrived within the Cyax System twelve hours ago. But I feel I should warn you that one of them is highly energetic and rather eccentric. Nevertheless, he is one of the best bounty hunters in the Outer Rim and has an unbreakable code of honor and loyalty that rivals most Jedi.”

“Then what is this mercenary’s name?” Vua asked.

“His name’s Robonino, a Patrolian from an aquatic world. Both he and Ambassador Atai Molec from Zygerria will be an immense help to us in the fights ahead.” Edaan answered before taking a bite out of his rations bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is a good place to end the chapter. So, what did you think about the additions to the crew? Did you like the combined Canon and Legends characters, the addition of Shara and Lona from my AU series for Squasher and JSailer, and the soul searching from Jaina after Edaan’s telekinetic rampage? I got the idea for Edaan’s anger from my previous draft and decided it would be better to have it moved back in order to flesh him out better. And don’t worry, I have the rough outline for my story, so every move I make is going to be calculated and precise, especially the Imperial Remnant. And I think you can guess precisely who Xasha contacted, and what it means. So, how are you doing on this warm night of Wednesday, July 29, 2020? I’m doing well, as I began to work on my final paper today and exercised a bit as well. I only have two full days before my family comes back, so I’d better make the most of my remaining alone time. I hope you all have a blessed night. May God be with us all in these difficult times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm night of Thursday, July 30, 2020? I’m doing well, as I worked hard on my rough draft of my final paper for my Philosophy course, getting about 2/3rds done with it, and I’ll finish the rest tomorrow. And I exercised today, watched a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh 5DS on Pluto TV, and now I’m watching the rest of my Boruto: Mitsuki’s Will box set. Oh, and I think I’ll start reading the first of two Star Wars “Canon” books tomorrow in order to prepare myself for what I write later in both this saga and my Galaxy at War works. Anyway, I hope to finish this chapter in three days at most, so I’d better get started if I hope to meet that deadline. I hope you all have a blessed night, and I look forward to seeing what you say about this chapter when it’s published. Wish me luck, and God bless your night, everyone, especially in these troubling times! Oh, and I want to acknowledge HandofThrawn45 for giving me inspiration for the Ben Skywalker scene. It was derived from his Star Wars: Sword of the Jedi III: Redemption. I won’t use this without giving him credit where credit is due. Anyway, back with the story!
> 
> (Friday, July 31, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, as I finished my first draft of my final philosophy paper a couple hours ago, and sent it to my teacher for his review and input. I hope that I can get a good grade on that paper, as I have three days to revise it before it’s due. I have one more day before my family comes back home, and I hope to get this chapter done beforehand. And I need to let you know that I’m gonna include an altered excerpt from Christie Golden’s Star Was: Fate of the Jedi: Ascension. I think you all will know what it is, the flashback interaction between Ben Skywalker and Vestara Khai. I hope you all enjoy, and I look forward to seeing what you all think of this chapter.

**Eighty-Five Minutes Later**

**Within the Cyax System**

**On Napdu**

**Just Outside the _Maya Armus_ Spa**

“From what you all told me about these Hutts, I didn’t think that one of their rising stars would be a compassionate leader, never mind running mostly legitimate businesses.” Adari noted as she and the others were awaiting entrance to the spa. They had stated their intentions to meet Azzim, but still had to await authorization before entering the spa.

“He’s a good man, but don’t mistake his generosity for foolishness. Anyone who crosses him too severely is dealt with rather harshly. I’ve heard rumors that some of the worst of his enemies were even cooked and eaten by him.” Akku warned the young woman.

“And we’re going to do business with this Hutt?” Vua shook his head. “These are mad times indeed for the galaxy.”

“They’re just rumors, _Vongese_. Besides, there’s value in such a promising _Kajidic_ starting rumors to instill fears in the hearts of your enemies.” Lona shook her head at Vua’s naivety.

“Even if the rumors are true, no one here said that Azzim was perfect. But he’s a smart businessman and has many connections and agents we can make use of. And his clan owes me a big favor for aiding them in stopping the Yaka from stealing their spice mines. Besides, in the galaxy’s current position, we can’t afford to be too choosy about who we accept into our ranks.” Edaan reminded everyone, just as a hole in the gated door opened up to reveal a TT-8L/Y7 gatekeeper droid.

“ _It seems that you were correct in your claims, young Jedi Palpatine. Master Azzim has been expecting you for several days, along with your last two friends and crew members. I can’t believe that my master calls such a young human his dear friend._ ”

“Excellent. Please convey my apologies for keeping them all occupied so long.”

“ _You can tell them that yourself. I was ordered to allow you entrance to the spa and give all your companions access to the spas, if they do desire._ ”

“Any of you want to enjoy a spa?” Edaan rhetorically asked his crew.

“Another time, perhaps. Right now, we’re here on a mission.” Kix declined. “Besides, Jarael and I aren’t exactly spa people to begin with.”

“I prefer meditation and training to pampering, anyway.” K’Kruhk added.

“Most of my company would prefer a good fight over lounging around, too.” Akku added. “Gorin can keep anyone who wants to take a break in line with some new equipment and small treats.”

“Perhaps after our mission, I’ll partake in more of the galaxy’s enjoyments and help more people through noble means. But until then, I will be keeping a strict vigilance on my actions.” Vua answered.

“Same here. Besides, I didn’t bring any appropriate attire for a spa.” Adari noted.

“Well, you have your answers. If you could kindly let us in?” Edaan cheerfully requested.

“ _Sometimes, I just hate my job. Very well, I’ll instruct the majordomo and his guards to escort you straight to Lord Azzim._ ” The droid retreated and the doors began to open, and the team awaited their escort.

**Meanwhile, Within the Borosk System**

**On Borosk**

**Within Natasi Daala’s Residence**

“So, that puppet Reige requested his masters’ help in bringing me down?” Natasi Daala, former Imperial admiral, warlord, and Galactic Alliance Chief of State, mirthlessly smiled after hearing the Jedi traitor’s report.

“ _Do not take this information lightly, Admiral. Jaina and Corran both have a healthy grudge against you and your supporters and have the support of Head of State Reige and most of the Moffs. And if they discover your experiments before they are complete, then all of our operations in this government, perhaps throughout the entire galaxy, will be undone._ ” The agent scolded her.

“I will not. I know just how troublesome Council members can be and will deal with them accordingly. But, as dangerous as they and the Skywalkers and Solos are, they are nothing compared to Edaan Palpatine and his team. He is far more cunning and morally flexible than the rest of the Order, and has built up a vast network of contacts, favors, and allies that even our master does not fully comprehend.”

“ _Then let us hope that Xasha and her cult can stop him, or at least slow him down enough for the rest of the order’s plans to succeed._ ”

“I will inform Moffs Lecersen, Vansyn, and their allies of this development. We will deal with the Jedi, Reige, and their sycophants as long as the master will deliver his end of the bargain. He _will_ give us what he promised, yes?” Natasi warned the Sith agent.

“ _As long as you fulfill your end of the bargain, you will be given control of the Empire, provided that you do not betray the Dragon Lord, or utilize your experiments against us._ ”

“All I want is to make the galaxy an orderly place, and if creating a little chaos to make the public fully disavow the Jedi and their idealistic minions is necessary, then I will gladly do whatever it takes to end their age in the galaxy.” Natasi vowed.

“ _Very good. The Master will be pleased by your response._ ”

“Arrogant Sith tool.” Natasi scoffed shortly after the transmission ended. She knew that once this Sith order succeeded in their galactic takeover, she and her followers would be expendable, especially if they discovered the full scope of her people’s experiments.

It was a shame that the Mandalorians were engulfed in their own civil war thanks to the One Sith’s machinations. She truly wished that she could make use of the mercenary culture’s hatred towards both Jedi and Sith in her noble mission but knew how they were too volatile and chaotic to be truly trusted with such an intricate and delicate mission, even with Boba Fett as Mandalore.

Oh well. Perhaps when she made her move and enacted her crusade against the Force and all its acolytes, she could count on the surviving Mandalorians to help her in her final war. Until then, she would make do with what she had.

Activating her personal holocomm, she typed in a channel only a handful of individuals knew about, and ordered, “Commander Melusar. Status Report on the arsenal.”

“ _Everything is proceeding on schedule, Admiral._ ” The smooth and young male voice humbly reported. “ _The bio-agents are developing well, and the anti-Jedi weapons will be ready for a field test within two months._ ”

“Excellent news. But you may need to accelerate your efforts, old friend, while we will have to move forward our timetable. The Jedi are sending a team to investigate us, and the Master wants us to dispose of them quietly. If they uncover absolute proof of our experiments…” She left the unspoken warning alone, knowing that she got her point across with her most-trusted subordinate.

“ _I understand. I will enact all the necessary precautions, and finish preparing the first batch of prototypes for our elite Stormtroopers within three standard weeks. All will be in complete readiness when they arrive._ ” Melusar eagerly vowed.

**Meanwhile, On Shedu Maad**

**Within the Jedi Temple**

**Inside Ben Skywalker’s Quarters**

Ben was in utter turmoil over the revelations he had learned from his father. Vestara Khai, his first love and the first girl to break his heart when she left him, had not betrayed the Jedi over loyalty to her people, but out of a misguided but sympathetic sense of self-preservation and love for him.

All the hatred and disgust he held towards her was beginning to melt away and was being replaced by agonizing pain and self-recrimination over the years he spent hunting her, hoping to make her pay for her actions, just as agonizing tears of heartbreak tried to break through the dam he had built to hold back his turbulent emotions.

Yes, she committed many despicable deeds and had to answer for them, but she had lost so much as well: her family, her people for so many years before finally being driven from her homeworld not even a year ago, and when he turned his back on her when she needed someone to reach out and keep fighting for her soul.

But this was a fight that Edaan was willing to carry on for some of the most selfless reasons a person could have: for the memory of someone that gave him hope in his darkest hour, and a child’s promise that kept him going for the last fifteen years. If Edaan could hold onto hope for so long, how could he not do anything less? But how could he own up to his hubris and anger if he saw Vestara again, never mind save her?

Instead of running from his memories of her, or fighting them off for so long, he let them return, remembering when he and Vestara shared their first kiss, and she tried to become a Jedi.

**Fifteen Years Ago**

**Melona 20 th, 44 ABY**

**On the Jade’s Shadow**

**Within Vestara Khai’s Cabin**

“ _I’m so sorry, Ves. I didn’t know. I_ couldn’t _know …_ ” Ben tried to apologize after his hateful accusations of Vestara spying on the Jedi for her late father, Sith Saber-turned Abeloth acolyte Gavar Khai. Instead, he discovered that she had instead been writing a final fake letter to a nobler version of her father, who she had to kill on Dromund Kaas only a handful of hours ago after he fell prey to Abeloth’s influence and tried to kill her.

Vestara nodded, still silent, still shaking. Ben reached and gently stroked her hair, as if this fierce and proud young woman were a child in need of comforting, and she accepted it. Ben closed his eyes, melting against her. They lay like that for a long time. Ben was almost asleep when she turned in his embrace.

“ _Ben?_ ” She lifted her face up to his. “ _Do … you think I could?_ ”

“ _Could what_?”

A long, long silence. She had completely dropped her guard. He could sense her in a way he never had before, and knew that whatever she was about to ask meant everything to her. That she was full of hope and fear so strong it almost overpowered her, and that she knew she was opening completely to him. He waited, patiently. In this moment that seemed to stretch out forever, Ben realized that when it came to Vestara, he had all the patience in the universe.

Then, softly, in a voice that quivered, she said the words that made Ben’s heart leap. The words he had been wanting to hear for so long.

“ _… become a Jedi._ ”

For a moment he couldn’t speak. He felt her fear grow—fear of rejection, fear of the trust she was offering, and while he struggled for the words he concentrated on sending her reassurance, comfort … yes, and love … in the Force.

“ _Vestara Khai,_ ” he said, his voice as soft as hers had been, “ _I know you can do anything you want. Yes. Oh, yes. You can become a Jedi. And it would be the greatest honor of my life to help you. I’ll be there every step of the way. I promise._ ”

Relief and joy and hope emanated from her, chasing away the tense, cold, disabling fear, and she smiled radiantly. Following an impulse, Ben reached and brushed the little scar at the corner of her mouth gently with his thumb. She didn’t pull away, instead closed her eyes. His lips followed his touch, pressing a kiss on what he knew she despised most about herself, letting her know he found it beautiful, found her, all of her, beautiful. He knew that she understood at once, and he tasted the salt of sudden tears as she turned her head slightly to complete the kiss. He held her tightly, both of them trembling, caught up in the overwhelming release of at last laying down the weapons of suspicion and hatred.

She would become a Jedi—a great Jedi. Finally, she would walk in the light, and feel its warmth, and open her heart to the joy of giving and receiving complete and utter trust.

Trust … and love.

And Ben would be with her.

Every step of the way.

**Back in the Present**

Ben felt the tears flow down his face as he snapped his mind back to reality, and he did nothing to stop them.

How could he have abandoned Vestara without hearing her side of the story the final time they were on Abeloth’s planet? He loved her completely, yet he just accepted his family’s hatred like dogma without even fighting it or considering other options. He finally saw that he was a complete and utter fool, an even worse one than when he was under Jacen’s Sith influence and in the increasingly draconian secret police, force the Galactic Alliance Guard.

“ _Ben._ ” A familiar, warm, and gentle voice broke Ben’s despair. He stood up from his meditative stance, and saw his mother’s ghost standing before him, a warm smile on his face as he stared with a gaping mouth.

" _Goodness,_ ” she beamed, " _You’ve grown up so much. You’re a full man now_.”

His chest felt tight, and his eyes threatened even more tears. He sniffed them away and took a step closer. "Mom, it's you. How-"

“ _I could sense your turmoil in the Force, and I wanted to see you, one last time before I moved on. I’m afraid I cannot maintain my corporeal form for much longer, so I’ll be joining the rest of the Jedi after this last mother-son talk._ ”

"Mom, you..." Ben found his throat tighten. He croaked, “It’s been so long. I’ve missed you, Mom."

" _I've missed you too,_ ” Mara took two steps closer. She just the same to Ben as when he last saw her in the Lake of Apparitions in the Maw. He reached out to touch her, but when his fingers reached her shoulder they passed through empty air. His hand recoiled instantly.

" _It's okay, Ben,_ " she said. " _Really. It's all going to be okay._ "

"I don't know about that." Ben hugged himself. "You know when and where we are, don't you?"

“ _I may be dead, but I haven’t lost my connection to the Force. I just hope that you’ve kept up your training and skills since my death._ ” Mara joked.

"I have," Ben said. He choked again and wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's just good to see you, Mom."

" _I'm always watching out for you. You know that, right?_ ”

Ben nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"What's wrong, Ben?"

He laughed involuntarily. "I don't know where to start. The whole galaxy’s falling apart, the Jedi are reaching their breaking point trying to put it back together, and a Jedi Knight’s gone all on his own in a personal mission to try and stop it all. And there's Admiral Daala and so many other lunatics, and there's Sith too..."

His mother seemed unphased. " _There's always something. But what is it_ really _, Ben?_ "

He swallowed. "It’s the person the Jedi Knight went after. Her name's Vestara."

The serenity in his mother's face broke. Now she looked like she was going to cry. " _You mean…? Oh, Ben..._ These _are the kind of things I missed..._ ”

"Mom it's not like that." He shook his head and explained everything to her: his love for the Sith, her eventual betrayal and abandonment of him, and Edaan Palpatine and his personal mission to redeem her and stop the chaos that was consuming the galaxy.

Mara, patiently hearing it all, briefly summed it all up with three sympathetic words, " _You loved her._

"Yeah," Ben admitted, and wondered how he'd managed to deny it for a long time. "I loved her, and I still do. And for so long after she fled, I thought it was a mistake."

" _Love isn't a mistake, Ben._ "

"Tell that to Jacen and Grandpa Anakin," he bitterly said.

Mara considered her response for a long time. Finally, she asked, " _Do you think you'll have to kill her?_

"I tried to save her more times than I could count. It didn't work, and she’s killed millions of innocent people. I honestly don’t know if I have it in me to try again."

_"So, you think she's irredeemable?_ "

He didn't know what to say. He'd asked himself that a billion times over, but he knew he was too mixed up inside to say for sure, and Edaan’s calling out only raised more questions and doubts in him. Love, grief, anger, and hate warred and clouded his judgment. Sometimes he wished he could just be rid of emotions, rid of the Force, just a bland automaton who never had to worry about failure and hope and joy and loss. He was sick of them all.

" _Ben,_ " his mother said, " _When I went after Jacen, I was angry. My love for you made me ready to kill._ Eager _to kill. I went after him with a darkness in my heart, like an assassin or Sith._ "

"He was about to become a full Sith Lord," Ben argued. "You _had_ to do it, just like Jaina had to kill him."

" _But just like you said, he wasn't a Sith Lord then,_ " Mara shook her head. " _Maybe, if I'd thought things through, I could have saved him. I know I would have done things differently and I wouldn’t have gone after him like a maniac. I probably wouldn't have ended up dead. Maybe Jacen wouldn't have turned into Caedus._ "

"Oh, Mom, don't-"

She held up a hand. " _It's okay, Ben. I'm at peace with what's happened to me, I really am._ "

"It's not right," he said. "Mom... There's so much I wish I could fix..."

" _Me too,_ ” she smiled sadly. " _But you can't undo the past. You just have to keep walking forward and do your best to make the pain worth it. Don't embrace it like Jacen did. Try to redeem it. Prevent it from happening again. I know it's going to be hard, but nothing worth doing is easy._ "

"So you're saying... I shouldn't kill Vestara, or I’ll end up like whatever she became, or even worse?"

" _Perhaps. But what_ _I'm really saying is that if you do, you'll lose something important in yourself. I don't want you to hurt any more, Ben._ "

That brought him more clarity than he’d thought. It was what Edaan wanted for him and his family.

"Then... What should I do? You want me to try and redeem her again?" He had to be sure, he had to know without a shadow of a doubt he wasn’t going crazy before he gave love and hope a final shot.

" _Well, your father likes to say that anyone can be redeemed. I don't know if I believe that, but it was always good to have your father telling me that. I always needed his sweetness and light to balance out the dark inside me._ "

"Dad... hasn't been sweetness and light since you died, Mom. He's gotten... colder, less trusting and more bitter. He's still good, still on the light side, but..."

" _He's been hurt badly, in ways that can never really heal. But he's strong, Ben, and so are you. I’ve been watching you for so long, and I'm so proud of what you've become._ "

He couldn't keep the tears away this time. "Thanks, Mom. I just... I'm so hurt and confused. I wish you were here..."

" _I_ am _here, Ben,_ " she said softly. " _And no matter what, I’ll be with you always._ "

He tried to wipe the water from his face. "Then... What should I _do_?"

His mother was silent for a long time. When his vision cleared, he saw her watching him carefully. Her expression was sad, tender.

" _Ben, it took your father to save_ me _from the Dark Side and my loyalty to the Emperor. If anyone can save Vestara from the darkness that’s gripping her spirit, it's you._ ”

"Thanks, Mom." A smile came unbidden. He now knew what he had to do, what he should have done when he last saw his girlfriend. And his mother’s confidence meant more than he could say and gave him the strength to try again.

" _Go with the Force, Ben. I know you'll do the right thing._ ”

His vision blurred again. When he blinked his eyes dry his mother was gone, and he sat alone in his chamber. The only sound was the panting of his breath and the sweat dripping down his face. His spirit grew weak and he buried his face in his hands, weeping freely with tears that he held back for fifteen long, agonizing years.

When the tears finally stopped running, he felt the hole in his heart left by Vestara’s fleeing began to be filled with hope, and he instinctively knew what he had to do. No more self-pity or whining for him, and no more revenge. He was going to return to the galaxy, help Edaan track down Vestara, and give it one more shot to try and save her, no matter what it cost him, or who would get in his way. He owed it to himself, his mother, and the rest of his family to see it done.

**Meanwhile, On Napdu**

**Within the** **_Maya Armus_ ** **Spa’s Private Office**

“ _Ah, Edaan Palpatine, my old friend! And you brought many friends along with you, including_ the _Akku Seii II, leader of the renowned Equalizer Company!_ ” The young and energetic Azzim Anjiliac Atirue spoke in his people’s guttural native tongue of Huttese.

“I wasn’t aware that my company was that well-known by such a prominent leader in the Anjiliac Kaijdic. I suppose I should be flattered.” Akku cordially smiled.

“You should be, you brain sucker. Your company’s exploits are quite an inspiration for a lot of young up-and-coming mercenaries. I even followed your jobs for a few years before I took on my grandfather’s profession.” A gurgled voice came out from a blue-colored Patrolian who approached the Anzati Mandalorian.

“Yeah, but without the criminal activities and Jedi hunting, right, Robonino?” Edaan teased his longtime friend.

“Ah, Edaan. You’re still just a snarky kid, even with your new rank and galactic fame.” Robonio jested before he chuckled, “ _Stang_ , it’s good to see you again, boss. So, I guess we’re going to be taking on entire criminal syndicates, mad cults, and a hidden Sith Order in a mad gambit to find and save an old friend of yours. That about sums this mission up, right? You’d better have a healthy deposit in my account for this job.”

“And we’ll be putting back together a galaxy gone mad without the majority of the people and their governments supporting us. You clearly know how to pick a suicidal cause, old friend.” A Zygerrian wearing his people’s ceremonial combat armor noted.

“Coming from the resistance leader who’s now lead ambassador for the free Zygerrian government, that’s priceless, Atai.” Edaan quipped. “Will your homeworld and government expect any trouble from the Slavers’ Guilds?”

“Not likely, especially not since we’ve formed our own version of the Outer Rim Alliance with two dozen likeminded systems.”

“Good. The lsat thing we need is one more chaotic element added to the mix.” Edaan smiled, before turning to Azzim and apologized. “Sorry for keeping you waiting, Azzim. But we’re finally ready to get down to business. Is your uncle in agreement with our deal?”

“ _He is indeed, but it was a close one. Uncle Vedo was just barely able to convince the Grand Council to support your endeavor in hunting down Xasha’s mad cult. They’ve cost us too much profits and followers to let her run amok any longer. And if Sith are involved in this jump to anarchy and incompetence as you say, well… we already lost a moon in this system to your ancestor, and a lot of manpower to Caedus, so we’ll take our chances with the Jedi. And if you succeed in bringing her in, then you’ll have their resources and fleets at your disposal. Just be careful not to get careless or pull one of your famous last-minute gambits._ ”

“With my misfortune of plans falling apart and my reliance on adaptability and improvisation, I don’t think I can make that promise.” Edaan comically warned his ally, before seriously promising, “But I will try to avoid any harebrained schemes.”

“ _I appreciate that._ ” Azzim nodded in gratitude, before ordering his majordomo, “ _Roshti, give Jedi Palpatine the intelligence._ ”

“Of course, honored master.” The Togruta deferentially said before he walked over to Edaan and handed him a series of data cards. “This is all the data the master and the Hutt Clans have gathered on Xasha Xizor’s operations: her known top lieutenants and assassins, her fronts and recruitment centers, and what known worlds and governments are in her pockets. Your aquatic bounty hunter was even able to help add two more worlds to our database with his recent hunts. Hopefully, you and your allies can put this to better use than my master’s less subtle peers.”

“You’re admitting such a claim to outsiders like us?” Adari skeptically rose an eyebrow.

“My master is a generally honest soul and prefers that his servants and agents be honest with him in order to foster a stable and reliable network of trust and accountability. It helps ensure all of their loyalty against his many competitors and enemies.” The aide explained.

“It’s certainly an unorthodox approach for a Hutt and crime lord, but it’s much more efficient and progressive than most beings of his stature.” Atai commented.

“I cannot thank you enough for this opportunity you’ve given us, old friend. We’ll make the most of this data and start to put things right.” Edaan vowed. “And I’ll ensure that your people receive just compensation for their aid in this war.”

“ _The Grand Council will appreciate that. But enough standing around. Since you have wisely prioritized work and duty over brief pleasure, you had best get to work. Every second we delay is a chance for the enemy to grow in strength. Give my regards to Grand Master Katarn when you next speak with him, please?_ ” Azzim requested.

_That may be sooner than you think._ Edaan smirked before nodding in agreement, and he led his crew out of the spa.

**One Hour Later**

**On Shedu Maad**

**Within the War Room**

“I see.” Kyle simply said after hearing Ben’s request. “So, you’re willing to go after Vestara to try and save her one more time, but strictly off-the-books. Though, given your unique circumstances, I can understand the dilemma you’re in.”

“I know that I have no right to ask this of you, not after all the grief I gave you, Master Durron and Edaan over his decision, but I owe it to myself, my family, and the lives she’s taken to do whatever I can to save her. Otherwise, it’ll just be an endless cycle of killing and hatred between the two of us and the Jedi and Sith, and I won’t have any more deaths on my conscience because of an obsession.” Ben implored the Jedi Grand Master.

Pausing for a moment, Kyle smiled at Ben, and asked him, “Do you really think that Master Durron and Edaan were the only ones to think the same way about the state of the Jedi Order, and about Vestara Khai? How do you think Edaan ‘stole’ the _Rude Awakening_ so easily, and with all the provisions and upgrades it received beforehand? Surely Edaan had more than mere droids on his side, yes?”

Thinking back on the event, he drew on both his Jedi and GAG training in order to allow the events to flow freely through his mind. He slowly came to the realization that Kyle was right, and realized just who helped Edaan. He slowly asked the Jedi Order’s leader, “Who else helped you and Edaan carry out this mission?”

“Master Sabatyne, my first pupil, and a few others. But the rest of their names are not important right now. Right now, you just need to know that Master Sabatyne will assist you in this hunt, but the two of you will not be going off on your own. I’ll assign Master Sarkin Tainer to you, and you’ll need her expertise when you assist Wraith Squadron in their mission to aid Edaan in his hunt.”

Ben did not understand the order at first, but he quickly caught on. “You believe that Edaan can draw out Vestara and her masters, and he’s calling in all of his allies to help him flush them all out.”

“More than that, I believe that they all can help set the galaxy right and help redeem our Order after we strayed from the Light so long ago. Because my former pupil was right, we have lost a lot of bright souls due to our dogma and control, and we need course correction if we’re to survive a few more decades.”

“But for now, until we can draw the Sith out, we need to be patient as we hit their proxies hard and fast until we can learn the full scope of their plans. That is why I am asking you to join Wraith Squadron in their mission against Xizor’s cult.”

As much as he burned to go after Vestara, he knew that he didn’t have a clue as to where to start, and also knew that moving blindly would do the galaxy far more harm than good. For now, he’d have to play the long game if he hoped to save his first love. He nodded in agreement, “Very well. I’ll do it your way.”

“A wise choice. You depart with Masters Sabatyne and Sarkin Tainer in three days. I’d suggest using your time wisely. But don’t tell your family of the full scope of our plans. I can sense the Jedi Order is at a critical juncture, and even one wrong nudge could tear the Order apart from the inside.”

“You want me to lie to them?”

“No. I will handle the explanations and tell them and the rest of the Council when the time is right. But with their missions and responsibilities, I do not want them distracted or questioning our every move.”

“I don’t like it, but I understand. I just hope they’ll agree with you when the time comes.” Ben warned the elder Jedi.

“So do I, Ben.” Kyle reluctantly agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is a good place to end the chapter! So, what did you all think, as it took me just two days to write? But, as I said before, I had a bit of help from HandofThrawn45 and Christie Golden’s Fate of the Jedi: Ascension, so I give credit where credit’s due. So, how are you doing on this warm night of Friday, July 31, 2020? I’m doing well, as I finished my first draft of my final paper for my philosophy course several hours ago, and then sent it to my professor for his input. All I can do now is wait for him to respond and then implement it by Monday night. And I’ve begun the novel Star Wars: Phasma, and it’s interesting so far. Not a platinum hit for Star Wars, but it’s decent. And my family comes back from Fripp Island, South Carolina, tomorrow afternoon, so I’m glad I got this chapter done in time. Well, I’d better give this chapter a good look over before I publish it. I hope you have a blessed night, everyone, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you all doing on this scorching day of Saturday, August 1, 2020? I’m doing well, as my family came home over three hours ago, and I helped them unpack before I relaxed for a bit and went out for some take out. Oh, and I read a good chunk of Star Wars: Phasma over the last couple of hours, and I look forward to reading more of the book tomorrow. Finally, I hope to get feedback for my paper by tomorrow afternoon, as I only have two days before my class concludes. Well, a lot has happened in the last few chapters, but the hunt will soon begin, and it will have a lot of infiltration, espionage, and action before Edaan and his allies come face to face with Xasha Xizor and her Sith masters. I’d better get started on this chapter, as I have so much to do, and I’m about to get a lot more time to write for a month before my Fall 2020 semester begins. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these troubling times.
> 
> (9:35 PM Addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you doing tonight? I’m doing well, as I got my comments from my philosophy professor a few hours ago, so I’ll be busy tomorrow working on it to get it up to stuff. As a result, I wanted to get a bit more writing done beforehand. Well, I’d better get back to writing. Wish me lucky everyone.

**Two Hours Later**

**In Hyperspace, Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

**Thirty Hours From the Falleen System**

“ _So, now that you have the Hutts’ tentative support, you’re starting from Xizor’s roots to try and track her cult from the ground up._ ” Kyle surmised his former pupil’s report.

“Precisely. Their intel reveals that a recruitment center is operating deep within Falleen’s Chateau Mountains. It’s as good a place as any to start.” Edaan explained.

“ _I assume that you have a plan for infiltrating such a facility, yes? Most of the Falleens have little love for us and the Galactic Alliance. If you’re caught sneaking into the system, then the political ramifications will force you to derail your entire mission._ ”

“I already thought it through. I can’t risk being seen there with my reputation, but we still need a Jedi and operatives to infiltrate it and ensure mission success. Which is why Master K’Kruhk, Robonino, Akku, and his soldiers are the ideal candidates for this kind of covert work.”

“ _A good plan. But might I suggest they bring backup, just in case this mission has your usual track record._ ” Kyle suggested.

“Good point. Whom do you have in mind?” Edaan asked.

**Eighty Minutes Later**

**Within the _Rude Awakening_ ’s Main Hall**

“You can’t be serious.” Adari shook her head in denial after the crew heard Edaan’s report. “I can understand Master Katarn wants this ‘Wraith Squadron’ allying with us. From what you all said about them, this type of long-term mission sounds ideal for them. But your old master wants three Jedi, including _Ben Skywalker_ , absolutely the last person that would want to help you on your mission, to work with us in taking down Xizor and finding Vestara?”

“I couldn’t believe it either, Adari. But I spoke with Ben, and he told me of his visit from his mother’s spirit. Apparently, their final talk convinced him that he needed to go after Vestara in a final effort to redeem her, and he really took it to heart. He’s set to leave in three days.”  
  


“Really? Just like that? After all the years he spent trying to kill Vestara, you expect him to make a one-eighty just like that?” Robonino pressed. “You didn’t sense any deception whatsoever from him?”

“Don’t underestimate a broken heart, and the desire to make amends for past mistakes. Both are powerful motivators for seeking atonement and redemption for a loved one.”

“Stranger and far more unbelievable things have happened in this galaxy.” Vua reminded the Patrolian.

“You don’t have to remind us of your people’s redemption Vua. But back to Robonino’s point, most beings don’t completely reverse their views on a person or belief in just a few days.” Akku noted.

“Yeah. No offense, Edaan, but it sounds too much like a setup.” Lona added.

“I know, but I suspect that Grand Master Katarn thinks the same way as you all. That’s precisely why Master Sabatyne and Sarkin Tainer are still going to be keeping a close eye on him, just in case he tries anything.” Edaan explained. “Look, I’ve got my doubts about this too, but it’s out of our hands now. Besides, if he is telling the truth, I’m not going to let him sit on the sidelines to fight for his girl. And like I said before, we can’t afford to turn away a helping hand without just cause. We’ll just have to stay a little more vigilant now.”

Yawning in exhaustion as he rubbed his eyes, Edaan said, “I think I’d better turn in a little early. I’ll have a lot more intelligence reports to go over by morning, and I’d like to have a clear mind when I get started. Adari, you can join me whenever you want.”

“Sure. I should join you in an hour or two. I just want to get to know our new shipmates better.”

After Edaan left the main hall for the captain’s quarters, Shara joked, “You two share a bed? Your relationship with Edaan must be serious.”

“It is. I care about him a great deal, and I enjoy his company a lot.” Adari admitted.

“I’m sure you would. He is a good man. For a Jedi, anyway.” Lona responded.

“Well, I may not be a Jedi, but even I can see that you two are deeply in love with each other.” Robonino teased. “So, when’s the big wedding day? I imagine you’d like to have him charge up your-”

“Oh, for _kriffing_ sake, leave the poor girl alone, Robonino. She doesn’t need any more embarrassment on our behalf.” Atai told him. “I apologize for the crude bounty hunter, but he means well. From what I’ve observed of him, he only wishes to use humor to diffuse tension and keep people’s spirits high. And, given his difficult upbringing after his grandfather’s Jedi-hunting career, I suspect that such levity helps him to deal with his own shame.”

“Uh, why are you talking about me like I’m not even here?” The diminutive mercenary shook his head.

“Because none of us want to deal with more of your vulgar and risqué slang.” Kix answered.

“Regardless, I believe Edaan had the right idea here. We’ll be increasingly busy from here on out because of the mission’s increasing workload, so I think he wanted to get a last night of fitful sleep before the responsibilities fully catch up with him. I suggest that everyone gets a good night’s rest soon.” Jarael explained.

**One Hour Later**

**Within the Calamari System**

**In Orbit Above Dac**

**Aboard the Dac Shipyards**

Nossor Tels was a busy Quarren. Running the planetary shipyards orbiting the planet Dac was very taxing on a person, and Nossor was no ordinary leader.

As the firstborn son of one of the original saboteurs of Dac’s planetary shields prior to the Galactic Empire’s enslavement of the world and its people, and reluctantly betraying the Rebel Alliance just before the planet’s self-liberation, he was surprised and honored when the people of Dac chose him to run the shipyards.

Of course, he suspected that it was because many people thought he could be manipulated as a puppet, due to the shame he held for his father’s past cowardice, but he was determined to prove them wrong, and perform this task to the best of his abilities.

That was why he surrounded himself by very intelligent and honest advisors, and kept strong ties to the rest of the galaxy, in case, either his fellow Quarren or competitors tried to overthrow him, due to his pro-Jedi stance, as he recognized that they were key to ending the Yuuzhan Vong War and countless other conflicts surrounding it.

That was why he was eager to get authorization from the system’s leaders in aiding the Jedi’s mission to restore stability to the galaxy through eliminating many high-profile threats and their hidden Sith masters. At least, that’s what Chief Yimmon inferred to him in his priority message to him.

That was two days ago, and Nossor was anxious to honor his debt, since the message indicated that Edaan Palpatine desperately needed naval power for his operations. Since Edaan was the main Jedi that helped him preserve the endangered Moppa collective from facing extinction from outsiders polluting the deeper seas of Dac four years ago, he was eager to repay the debt.

Fortunately for him and the Galactic Alliance’s chief of state, they both knew how the people of Dac were among the best shipbuilders in the galaxy, and the planet’s inhabitants still held the Jedi and their principles in high regard, even with the rising tide of Anti-Jedi sentiment pervading the galaxy.

After an additional ten minutes of waiting, the R8 messenger droid from the Dac Council came rolling in to Seggor’s office. It began bleeping and warbling before playing the message that Seggor had hoped for: The Dac Council had agreed to send a small but lethal fleet of eight MC90 Star Cruisers and ten MC40a light cruisers from their sector’s shipyards, along the recently-complete experimental prototype _Guardian_ -class Super Star Destroyer, named the _Cal Omas_ to honor the Galactic Alliance’s first chief of state, in order to assist Edaan once all its systems were fully operational.

Seggor already had the perfect commander in mind to work alongside the Edaan and his allies, fellow Quarren and Galactic Alliance Vice Admiral Kral “Duece” Nevil. Kral had a long and distinguished combat record under his belt, from serving in Rogue Squadron and alongside the Jedi throughout the Yuuzhan Vong War, to serving under both Joint Chiefs of State, Mon Calamari Supreme Commander Cha Niathal and Sith Lord Darth Caedus, at the height of the Second Galactic Civil War, and aiding the former in attempting to remove Caedus from power during the dark battle of Fondor.

He eventually settled in as the leader of the Dac Home Fleet in protecting the vital system from any incursions from rogue elements within the Outer Rim. It was for this reason that Seggor was meeting with Commodore Nevil, and from the look on the Commodore’s face, he was eager for more action after years of a stationary assignment.

“Do you understand the gravity of the situation, Vice Admiral?” Seggor asked, getting right to business.

“I do, Director. The fleet being given to me is off-the-books and was created solely to assist the Jedi with eliminating Xasha Xizor and her masters before they can cause any further strife across the galaxy.” Kral said.

Given the fierce but controlled look in the man’s eyes, it was clear the fleet commander was eager to shed Sith blood again for a righteous cause after years of galactic insanity, and for their role in the death of his son in the Second Galactic Civil War. In fact, the last time he felt so assured of his cause was when Nek Bwua’tu recruited him to aid in stopping the Lost Tribe of the Sith’s Occupation of Coruscant, when he went up against Sith pilots in his Sixth Fleet _Ranger_ -Class gunship.

“Very good. Remember, don’t let your past association with Xizor’s masters interfere with your duty, which is to keep your people focused on the mission while you help restore freedom and order throughout the galaxy.” Seggor replied.

Before dismissing the vice admiral, he made sure to remind him of the following: “Also, take heed of Edaan Palpatine’s counsel, no matter how... questionable or unorthodox he can be. As effective and talented as most Jedi are, he is one of the few Jedi Knights of his generation that have a grasp of tactics and strategy that is second to none. And remember, he is a good and honorable soul, so he won’t use your people’s lives as if they were pawns.” He said in an effort to temper Kral’s latent fears of the Sith and any Jedi that stood at risk to joining their ranks.

“Don’t worry, Director. I’ve been catching up on the reports on Edaan Palpatine, both official and unofficial, and I doubt he’ll become the next reigning Sith Lord.” Kral reassured the director. “But I will do my part to keep him honest.”

“Good.” Seggor said as he looked at his chrono, and warned him, “I’d advise you to finalizes preparations for your fleet. It is set to deploy in exactly twelve hours. May the Force be with you.” Kral only nodded at the words before walking off to command the _Cal Omas_ and the rest of the fleet that was to depart.

**Concurrently, Within the Kuat System**

**In Orbit above Kuat**

**Within the Kuat Drive Yards**

Kuat Drive Yards director Onara of Kuhlvult was nervous, which was rare for the strong woman. But, given what she was about to attempt, such an emotion was understandable for her.

After getting a call from the Galactic Alliance Navy’s Supreme Commander, Bothan Nek Bwua’tu, explained the Galactic Alliance’s precarious situation with Edaan Palpatine, and his crusade against the Sith’s underworld operations to draw them out and eradicate them.

Normally, she wouldn’t have interfered in a religious war, even for a man who she owed a favor as large as the Palpatine heir when, seven years ago, he gave her the proof the Alliance needed to finally convict Kuat’s former representative in the Galactic Senate, Haydnat Treen, for her role as cofounder of the treasonous Lecersen Conspiracy.

But when Bwua’tu and Chief Yimmon promised to dispose of several scandalous files that could cut the corporation’s profits down to the bone, she agreed to supply a fleet from both Kuat Drive Yards and Rothana Heavy Engineering. Besides, if their actions against the Sith were discovered by the anti-Jedi hard-liners in the Senate for violating their idiotic neutrality treaty, they could always drag down half the Senators with them with all the scandalous evidence they uncovered on their payoffs and illegal activities.

Once she told Kuat Drive Yard’s board of directors of Edaan’s involvement, they were eager to assist, as they did not want the young Palpatine holding this favor over their heads for the rest of their lives, and to rebuild their damaged reputation after the years Xasha Xizor and her followers had pirated countless shipments from their subsidiaries.

Between Kuat Dive Yards and one of their most prominent Outer Rim subsidiaries, Rothana Heavy Engineering, the two of them were able to create two covert fleets to aid the Jedi Knight’s crusade. Each fleet was made up of two _Galactic_ -class Battle Cruisers, three _Nebula_ -class Star Destroyers, four modern _Victory III_ -class Star Destroyers, three _Endurance_ -class Star Carriers, ten _Raider_ -class Corvettes, and a refurbished _Lucrehulk_ -class battleship that was fully loaded with experimental starfighters of carried the most advanced weapons both corporations could manufacture.

_An impressive fleet. But I only hope it will be enough to satisfy Edaan’s requirements. Otherwise, the galaxy may have another mad Palpatine to contend with._ Onara worried before the Kuat fleet jumped to hyperspace, where it would remain hidden from galactic scrutiny until called upon by the Jedi Knight and his rogue’s gallery.

**Eight Hours Later, 0600 Hours, Ellona 10 th**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

**Within the Captain’s Quarters**

**Nineteen Hours From the Falleen System**

As Edaan slept peacefully in Adari’s arms, he began to hear whispers in his mind. They spoke in the extinct Sith species’ tongue, but Edaan could somehow make out the words. They were uttered by a voice he had long dreaded: Emperor Palpatine, Darth Sidious, and his great-great grandfather.

**Within Edaan’s Subconscious Mind**

“ _Why do you run from your legacy, Edaan? You think you can save Vestara? Don’t make me laugh. You couldn’t even save your family when Abeloth wracked Imperial Center, so what makes you think a few weak Jedi tricks can help you save a woman lost to the darkness?_ ” Sidious said with complete malice in his echoing voice.

“No. I’m doing it for something you couldn’t possibly understand.” Edaan steely said.

For the past seventeen years, he had been suffering from his demented ancestor’s mental probes, and no amount of meditation, action, or adherence to the Ligth Side could drive the ghost away. Only the Jedi Council and a handful of individuals knew this truth. But Vestara was one of these beings, and likely told the Sith when she returned to them, so it was only a matter of time before the entire galaxy knew the full scope of his connection to his ancestor.

That is, if it was his ancestor’s spirit to begin with. He knew the story of how the dying Jedi King Empatojayos Brand bound the undying Sith Lord’s spirit to his own at the end of the Dark Empire’s reign. He gave his life to drag Sidious’s enduring spirit down to Chaos for all eternity, with the Heroes of Yavin witnesses to that fateful sacrifice.

With that in mind, how could he have returned to the living when all evidence said otherwise? And what could it be if the apparition was not his ancestor?

“ _Is it?_ Sidious sneered. “ _Look around: you had everything you could ever want: power, fame, and a growing following that could have made you a ruler in your own right. Now look at you, you’ve thrown it away, and all for what? Some fairy tale of redemption that you want to make a reality? You truly know how to make an old ghost laugh._ ” He mocked him before laughing condescendingly.

“You shouldn’t even be here.” Edaan said with anger rising in his voice at his ancestor’s vile words being said.

“ _I’m here because you doubt yourself, young Jedi. And I’m interested in where your path takes you. You just might make a fine Sith after all. You’ve already built a powerbase that any good Sith needs._

“Get it through your head, Sidious, I’ll never turn to the Dark Side. The only power you have is the one that I give you, and as long as I breathe, you will never have anything from me. Now begone with you!” Edaan growled out, all doubt leaving his voice and mind as he awoke from his slumber, and Sidious vanished into the mist from which he would eventually return.

**Back in the _Rude Awakening_ ’s Captain’s Quarters**

As Edaan’s eyes bolted open and he sat up, wide awake from his latest spectral encounter, he felt a familiar presence gently send soothing waves of Force energy through their Force bond, and he turned to see the worried face of his violet-skinned beloved.

“Was it _him_ again?” She simply asked.

“Yes. The presence was just as strong as last time.” He fearfully admitted, taking several calming breaths as he remembered his Jedi exercises to ease his troubled mind. “I just wish I knew what it meant, or _who_ was doing this to me.”

“Do you still suspect it’s a mental attack on you by the other Sith?”

“Perhaps. But speculating on it now won’t do us any good.” Edaan sighed, before suddenly asking, “Do you think I should tell the others about my struggle?”

“Why are you asking me? Isn’t it your decision to make?”

“It is, but you’re my girlfriend, and someone who I can always count on to tell me the hard truth, no matter how difficult it may be to hear.”

Looking at her boyfriend, a human man that she loved very dearly, she knew what he needed to hear: confirmation that he had to come clean to his crew about his own inner demons; or singular demon, in his case.

“You ought to tell them the truth, before it threatens the mission and damages the trust they all have in you. Who knows, maybe they can help you unravel this mystery. Besides, if your friends had their own internal struggle, you’d want to help them, yes?”

Nodding in complete agreement, he admitted, “Yeah. And that’s one of the many reasons I love you.” He gently kissed her on the lips, a kiss she reciprocated with equal love before they rose from their bed to change into their day clothes.

**Meanwhile, Within the Sartinaynian System**

**On the Planet Bastion**

**Within the Imperial Headquarters**

**Inside the Head of State’s Office**

“Thank you, both of you, for coming on such short notice. I’m confident I don’t need to tell either you about the urgency of this situation, given Ambassador Fel’s strong ties to your order.” Vitor Reige, the first and only democratically elected Head of State of the Imperial Remnant, began as he stood up from his desk to address his two visitors.

“We read all of the reports he sent, and, permission to be frank Head of State Reige?” Corran politely asked. After receiving an approving nod from Vitor, he allowed some anger to creep into his voice as he said, “All three of us have a very strong and personal reasons to take down Daala and her sycophants once and for all. She experimented on my daughter and countless other Force-Sensitives for her demented ambitions and needs to be stopped before her hatred claims any other lives.”

“Yes. I understand. Forgive my insensitivity. I only wish I could excise her from the Empire before her cancerous influence can undo all the progress we’ve made, but public opinion against the Jedi, never mind her Moffs, would make that difficult and politically unstable, at best.” Vitor apologized.

“We know. That’s why you agreed to let us handle this operation off-the-books along with your best commando teams. We’ll gather the evidence you need to expose her operations and take her down before she can destroy all you’ve worked for, and we’ll learn about her Sith overseers and their network.” Jaina nodded.

“Good. I assume your twelve-man team is ready for this long-term mission?”

“They’re ready. No matter how long it takes, we won’t rest until Daala is behind bars for good.” Corran intesely stated.

“Excellent. Now, I’ll assign General Jaeger, the commander of the Five-Oh-First Legion, to present you with your resources. He’s highly qualified, loyal to the ideals the late Grand Admiral Pellaeon upheld, holds the Jedi Order in good regard thanks to Jedi Solo Fel’s tireless efforts, and has the complete trust of his subordinates for his hands-on and decisive leadership. He and his men won’t fail you.”

**One Hour Later**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

**Seventeen Hours and Forty-Eight Minutes From the Falleen System**

“And the Council has been unable to discover the truth of these visions?” K’Kruhk asked after the crew heard Edaan’s confession about his ancestor.

“No. For all I know, it could be a Sith trick to unnerve me or trick me into disclosing vital information, but I can’t be certain of anything.”

“And you just told Vestara when you first met her? Isn’t that reckless, even for you, boss?” Robonino skeptically asked.

“I couldn’t have foreseen what would’ve happened to her, and I was already suffering from the nightmares long before I met her. I _know_ the Lost Tribe wasn’t responsible for this. But that doesn’t mean that another Sith Order isn’t the culprit.”

“But from what you said, you have an immensely powerful connection to the Force, and can even speak with a few of the dead. Maybe, somehow, Sidious is using you as a way to try and reconnect with this plane of existence.” Jarael theorized.

“And just how would you know that?” Gorin skeptically asked.

“I said it was a theory, not a certain fact. But I can understand the gravity of the situation. For the time being, as the Chief Medical Officer of the _Rude Awakening_ , I’m advising Edaan to attend regular check-ups to study his mental state.”

“A wise idea.” Edaan concurred. “In the meantime, let’s see if we can call in more favors, and keep building up our information network. After we’ve all had some breakfast, of course. No reason working on an empty stomach.”

**One Hour Later**

**On the Planet Taris**

**In the Lower City**

Leon Saresh, the governor of Taris and descendant of the infamous and tyrannical Old Republic Chancellor, Leontyne Saresh, perhaps the most corrupt and warmongering leader of the Old Republic aside from Darth Sidious and the Contispex Dynasty, was a humble man, eager to atone for the sins of his ancestors, who were legendary for their cruelty. Only a handful of members of the family resisted that arrogance when they became Jedi, but even they struggled with their hubris and darker nature.

That was why he had his office set up in the Lower City, in order to live amongst the people he took an oath to serve. He also urged the people of Taris to support the Jedi in all of their endeavors, as he saw them as the galaxy’s best hope for peace. Of course, this stance made him unpopular with most of the Galactic Senate, whose actions were very shameful, as they did not reflect the wishes of the majority of the citizens that they were supposed to be serving.

_I suppose that’s what politics does to people, corrupts and twists them until they are serving their own selfish whims and desires._ Leon thought to himself as he prepared to address several major issues at once, ranging from a minor gang war between three minor city gangs, getting the Galactic Alliance to send GAS Agents to investigate Czerka Arms’s illegal shipments of weapons and drugs for profit, and the return of the notorious criminal organization, the Exchange, whose actions began around the time of the Jedi Civil War, and going at least to the Cold War after the Third Galactic War.

This was why he was content with his current position, as he could work with his surrogate family, the people of Taris, while minimizing the risk of corruption that had plagued his family for millennia.

As the day drew to a close, and Governor Saresh prepared to go home to rest up for another work- filled day, he received a holomessage from a Patrolian that Leon recognized as Robonino, the bounty hunter that helped now-Jedi Knight Edaan Palpatine eliminate a weapons-smuggling ring on his homeworld six years ago.

Ever since those fateful ten days, the bounty hunter had occasionally done the odd job for the governor, as there were some jobs that his security forces and militias could not handle and required a professional’s touch.

“Robonino, this is a surprise. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?” Guun said in genuine surprise and pleasure, grateful to hear from his old friend.

“ _Nothing pleasant, I’m afraid._ ” The slim and tough Patrolian said, before continuing. “ _I assume_

 _that you’ve heard of Edaan’s going rogue from the Jedi Order?_ ”

“Of course. Half the people on Taris are clamoring for a real answer, as the Council’s failed to convince their supporters of Edaan’s supposed treason. What’s really going on?” Leon answered.

“ _He’s put together a good crew, including yours truly, in order hunt down the Sith and their minions across the galaxy, starting with Xasha’s mad free-market cult. He’s calling in all his markers to help him in any way they can._ ”

After staring at the Patrolian for about thirty seconds, all Leon could say was this simple question, “How can I and the people of Taris help him?”

“ _That’s it? You don’t require any more persuasion, no elaborate statistics or information?_ ” Robonino asked, surprised by the governor’s willingness to help.

“You and Edaan helped me when I needed aid, and now it’s my turn to return the favor.” Leon said with all the authority and confidence that he could muster. “And, thanks to the Jedi’s efforts across the galaxy, most of the citizens of Taris are sympathetic to their order and their plight in the Galactic Alliance.”

He remembered how the majority of Tarisians hated the Jedi before he came to power, and he did everything in his authority to change that around. Fortunately for him and his mission, aside from a few holdouts, the majority of the people of Taris now wanted the Galactic Alliance to aid the Jedi and their allies in their efforts to rein in the galaxy’s criminal element.

But the majority of the Senate was too stubborn to see the many benefits on cooperation with the Jedi Order, and they still held the Order to blame for the Lost Tribe of the Sith’s devastation of Coruscant, even with the efforts of Wynn Dorvan and his successor to persuade them otherwise, and he and his senior officials were forced to covertly work with the Jedi in their efforts to restore peace and justice across the galaxy.

“ _All right. Do you still have those underworld allies of yours on your payroll?_ ” Robonino asked.

“Of course, my old friend. After all, I am an unconventional governor.” He said with a hint of humor in his voice.

“ _Good. Tell half of them to keep on the lookout for any hints of Xizor’s cult, and to gather every scrap of intelligence they can find. And have the other half arm themselves with as many weapons, food, medical supplies, and hardware that their ships can carry. We’re going to need an entire armada to take on all the Sith’s minions._ ” Robonino answered.

“All right, I’ll spread the word. Force willing, they’ll be ready in time to be of assistance.” Leon said as he began contacting the Neo Hidden Beks, a philanthropic gang dedicated to helping the oppressed and downtrodden Lower City citizens of Taris.

“Agreed.” Robonino said as he ended the transmission to Taris, leaving Leon to his thoughts.

 _Let’s hope that Edaan and his friends can win this war. Otherwise, I can kiss my reelection goodbye. And as much as I wish otherwise, the people of Taris still need me._ Leon reflected before he ordered his assistant, “Alexis, can you screen my calls for the next two hours? I have several calls to make, and I cannot afford to be disturbed.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Within the Tyrius system**

**On the Planet Rodia**

**50 Kilometers From Equator City**

Grand Protector Janek the White, leader of the Rodian people, was not happy right now. He and many members of his security force, which were a mixture of Rodians and Yuuzhan Vong, were blasting their way back to their ship after dealing with a small nest of mindless Yuuzhan Vong-shaped Rodians, the Vagh Rodiek, that had recently been built near one of the planet’s two capital cities. And the planet’s vongformed environment was not happy at the intrusion into their domain.

“Damn!” Janek exclaimed as another member of his security force went down, earlier poisoned by one of the feral amphistaffs lurking in the shadows. “How close are we to the _Nas Choka_ , men?” He yelled.

“Less than half a klick away, senator! We’ll be there within three minutes.” One of Janek’s Yuuzhan Vong security guards said.

As the guard spoke, Janek could not help but appreciate the irony of the situation: several Extolled Yuuzhan Vong were aiding the life of the Rodian’s planetary leader, who was their mortal enemy over a generation ago when he led the resistance on Rodia against the Yuuzhan Vong’s invasion and Vongforming of the planet to suit their own ends. And now, after seeing many of them adapt to their new home, he became one of their staunchest defenders in a galaxy almost completely hostile to them.

After battling their way to the _Lambada_ -Class shuttle sitting less than a kilometer away from them, and losing three more security guards, the six survivors of a sixty-man assault rushed into the ship’s hold, and the shuttle immediately took off. As the survivors got their bearings in order after buckling under the ship’s rushed takeoff, one of the Rodian security guards said, “You shouldn’t have come with us, Grand Protector. You could have been killed out there!”

“Then I would have died alongside friends and fellow hunters. And besides, a leader is supposed to be a shining example to others, not a simple bureaucrat that hides behind a desk to avoid facing the perils of life.” Janek said proudly spoke to those that he considered to be his equals, earning a nod of respect from everyone present, even the two men up front who were piloting the ship.

“Sir, now that we’re outside the dead zone, a message is coming through from the hyperspace relay!” One of the pilots said.

“Put it through.” Janek curtly replied, still upset over the loss of most of his security detail. The holocomm came up, with the image of Edaan Palpatine appeared.

The Jedi Knight had proven to be critical in aiding getting citizenship for the Yuuzhan Vong stranded on Rodia managed to diffuse a brewing civil war on the planet that the Galactic Alliance couldn’t be bothered to get involved in diffusing due to their petty arguments.

“ _Grand Protector Janek. It has been a long time._ ” Edaan smiled after nodding at his friend.

“That it has, Jedi Palpatine. Four years, if I am not mistaken. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?”

“ _It’s a business call, I’m afraid. One for you to be able to repay your debt to me, and with a great deal of interest_.” Edaan began. “ _I’m going after Xizor and her Sith masters, and I’m building a coalition to take them down. I could use your hunters’ help with this endeavor, at least with dismantling their anarchist cult.”_

“And you decided to hire the majority of the best bounty hunters in the business?” Janek ruefully chuckled as he shook his head. “I’ll give you this, you certainly don’t think small with your plans. But such a plan will require a great deal of incentive for my younger hunters.”

“ _I’m willing to let them keep a reasonable amount of any salvage and loot they acquire. Let’s say, ten percent of all materials. As long as it can be transferred into credits or supplies that won’t get them arrested by the GA authorities. The rest will need to be handled by our other allies in order to keep them placated, and to prevent any dangerous materials from falling into the wrong hands. Does that sound fair to you?_ ”

“That should be more than sufficient. As soon as I return to Equator City, I will confer with the clan leaders to prepare and deploy the first bands of hunters for your private campaign.”

“Thank you, my friend. I’ll be in your debt for this.” Edaan gratefully thanked the Rodian leader.

“No. Because of your work in saving the people of Rodia when the Galactic Alliance wouldn’t bother with our ‘internal affair’, we’ll be ‘squared away’, as you humans would say.”

“ _Very well. But I thank you, all the same. May the Force be with you._ ” Edaan bade farewell before he closed his holochannel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is a good place to end the chapter. What did you all think, as it only took me two days to construct? Though it was because I transferred several excerpts from my original stories into this one and modified and improved them accordingly. I hope it works well, as I have plans for all this stuff going forward. So, how are you all doing on this warm night of Sunday, August 2, 2020? I’m doing well, as I finished my final paper for my philosophy course a day early, and now have to wait for the final grade. I really hope I do well on it, as I struggled a bit with a couple of the essays due to the material and what I suspect to be its left-leaning political leanings. And I published Ch. 38 of my first Galaxy at War Story, so I can now focus all my energies on this story for a while, as I’m putting that one on the back burner for the duration of this story, maybe even this saga. I’m going to look over this chapter one more time, and then relax and read a bit of Star Wars: Phasma. I might be able to use a bit of that in my story, but I need to be absolutely sure first. Well, I’d better get to it. Have a blessed night, everyone, May the Force be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm night of Sunday, August 2, 2020? I’m doing well, as I figured I’d get a little more writing in before I went to bed. I read a bit of Star Wars: Phasma not too long ago, and I think I know a few ways to include elements of the book into my rewrite. I’ll have to give it some more thought. Well, I’d better get to writing, as I want to get at least 1,500 words done before tonight. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these difficult times.
> 
> (Monday, August 3, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this cloudy night? I’m doing well, as I helped my mother with a few errands, exercised a bit, and have written about 2,500 words so far in my latest chapter. Oh, and I’m looking into taking a third class over the Fall 2020 Semester at UNCC, since I’ll probably have a lot of free time for a while with my movie theater still shut down, and I really need to accelerate my efforts to graduate within a year or so. And I’m close to finishing Star Wars: Phasma, and then I’ll get started on Star Wars: Galaxy’s Edge: Black Spire. I have ideas for the world of Batuu in this story. One more thing, I have a big set up for this chapter in order to prepare you for when my story transitions from hunting Xasha Xizor and her anarchist cult to the next two major proxies. I hope you enjoy, as I should be done with it by tomorrow night. Have a blessed night, everyone!

**Meanwhile, On Bastion**

**Within the Imperial Headquarters**

**Inside the Pellaeon Gardens**

“Quite beautiful, isn’t it?” General Armitage Jaeger smiled as he welcomed the two Jedi Council Members in the middle of the garden dedicated to the Imperial Remnant’s founder. “The Grand Admiral kept it quite orderly and trimmed, but after the Yuuzhan Vong were defeated and driven into exile, he realized that a little chaos isn’t necessarily a bad thing and adjusted the Pellaeon Gardens accordingly.”

“We may have been on opposing sides for many years, but I respected him, and he was a rare leader that the galaxy took for granted until he was gone.” Corran admitted.

“Yes. That he was.” He sighed in melancholy, and admitted, “There are times when I wish he was still with us right now. He would have stopped Daala and her fellow would-be despots from poisoning the Empire with their megalomania and territorial hunger.”

“As I recall, the Grand Admiral requested Daala out of retirement to help stop Caedus before… he was murdered at Fondor.” Jaina reminded the general. She had to see how far he would go to defend Pellaeon, as even though he was a dutiful and honorable leader, Armitage couldn’t afford to blindly follow anyone, a mistake the Jedi did not learn from until it was nearly too late.

“Yes, by another of your fallen Jedi, Tahiri Veila, before she ‘redeemed herself.’ And yet, Jedi Veila spent the rest of her life trying to atone for her crimes before dying as a victim of Daals’s pointless and insane hatred of all Force-users. I have great sympathy for Jedi Palpatine, and the terrible choice he had to make when he discovered Jysella Horn and Tahiri Veila.”

“What are you talking about? What ‘terrible choice?’” Corran dreadfully asked, neither Jedi knowing what Edaan did five years ago.

Suddenly, Armitage realized what a horrific mistake he had just made, but knew that there would be no going back now, not with Jysella’s father standing in front of him. “I apologize. I thought he told you just what happened. The only reason I know was because, back when I was a colonel, I helped Edaan uncover Daala’s secret lab before it self-destructed.”

“And what exactly did you discover in that lab?” Jaina slowly asked.

Sighing, he admitted, “That Daala’s experiments were more than just discovering a person’s connection to the Force. This was about revenge, and Daala’s appetite for it was insatiable. She had her main scientist, Stryker Melusar, perform abominable experiments on them. Time and time again, the two women, just like every other Jedi and strong Force-Sensitive that Daala captured, was taken apart like a slab of meat, and kept alive to study every aspect of a person’s connection to the Force, before being stitched back together to repeat the cycle all over again. And when Edaan and I found them, he had to… put them out of their misery before the lab was destroyed.”

Both Jedi were horrifically speechless at that answer, and Corran, on the verge of tears, painfully whispered, “ _He killed my little girl?_ ”

“It wasn’t his call. He said that they were begging him to do it through the Force. Whatever Melusar and his people did to them, it broke them in every possible way, and they couldn’t take it anymore. I’m afraid, they just suffered too much.”

“But we could have helped them.” Jaina sternly said, her anger reaching its peak at the thought of two of her best friends’ killer still walking free, and it wasn’t even Daala’s people that did the deed. “Edaan could have saved them, and they wouldn’t be dead!”

“No. He couldn’t have. They were taken apart once again, and we didn’t have the time or the manpower to move the extensive equipment needed to keep them alive. But Edaan told me that they were begging him to turn off the life support equipment and end their hell of a torture.”

“I knew that he didn’t want to, but we saw their eyeballs move at us with such a devastated and pleading expression I never saw before. I volunteered to do it to try and spare him that pain, but he said that he felt an obligation to do it, one Jedi to another, I guess.”

“I still remember the heartbroken look on Edaan’s face as he pulled the levers. His eyes were red from the countless tears, and he was muttering something incomprehensible as he let them pass on. Afterwards, when we evacuated the facility just before it exploded, he told me that he was vowing that, one way or another, this would end, and with Daala’s world being destroyed all around her.”

“I imagine that’s one reason he felt a need to go after all these anarchists and power-grubbing fools out there. To keep more innocent and good souls from suffering for simple prejudice and bigotry.”

“I imagine so. But why didn’t Reige or Edaan tell us about this?” Corran painfully asked as tears of heartbreak ran down his face. “I can understand why he felt obligated to do that, to spare them such a painful existence, but, damn it! Jysella was my daughter! I should have been told!”

“I suppose Edaan didn’t have the heart to tell you himself. I’m sorry. My men and I were sworn to secrecy by Head of State Reige, and he offered to tell the Council, but Edaan wanted to be the one to do it. But it looks like those horrors must have shook him up more than I thought.”

“Yes. I would imagine so. He always was a gentle and loving soul.” Jaina agreed, her anger ebbing after hearing the full truth. “Just another reason why Daala and her Sith Masters have to be taken down, hard, and for good.”

“You’ll get no argument from me there, Master Fel.” Armitage completely agreed before advising Corran, “Why don’t you take some time to process this news, talk to your family, and get some caf or something? They deserve to know the truth, and you need time to work through this. Master Solo Fel, her husband, and the rest of us can begin the investigation without you.”

After receiving a sympathetic nod from Jaina, Corran bowed his head in gratitude, “Thank you, General. I think I will take you up on that offer.” He departed to collect his thoughts, allowing Armitage to beckon Jaina to follow him.

“Ambassador Fel is waiting for you in my facility’s training grounds. I’ll bring you to him and reintroduce you to Commander Cardinal, my son. If I recall correctly, you’ve worked with him before on a few missions throughout the last eight years. He’s grown up a lot since you last fought with him, and he’s quickly becoming one of the best soldiers and officers I’ve had the privilege of serving with.”

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**Within the Anzat System**

**On the Planet Anzat**

**Within the Goran Mountains**

Rayder Sei, master assassin and younger brother to late legendary teacher Akku Seii, was in a deep meditation inside his simple hut. He was contemplating the nature of the Anzati and their place in a changing galaxy when he heard a rustle outside his hut.

_What an amateur._ He rued as he grabbed a long blade from his trunk. As he stepped outside, he nimbly dodged a feeble attack from a female Anzati before grabbing her wrist and forcing the blade from her hands.

“That was insufficient. If you were up against a professional, or Soup forbid, a Jedi or Sith when you go out into the field, you would have been killed in a matter of moments.” Rayder reprimanded his student, Saje Tasha, granddaughter of her namesake, the murderer of the second-to-last Chancellor of the Old Republic, Finis Valorum, and an enemy of Jedi Master Quinlan Vos near the end of the Clone War.

“My regrets, master. I will endeavor to do better next time.” Saje promised her stern master.

“Unless you improve, there won’t be a next time.” Akku warned before he heard his Holonet transceiver activate in his hut. “We’ll discuss this in a minute. Don’t go anywhere.” He told his student.

As he went back into the hut and activated the transceiver, the image of his nephew, Akku Sei II in Mandalorian armor.

“Akku. This is unexpected. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?” Rayder cordially said to his most rebellious relative.

“ _I’m sorry, Uncle, but this isn’t a social call. I need yours’s and several of your peers’ help for a long-term and very profitable mission. One that can help restore our people’s honor ways than honoring our bloody, brutal, and inhumane traditions such as ours._ ” Akku Sei II said, the grave look on his face reflecting the tone in his voice.

“You always were one to surpass one’s expectations. And you have retained your streak of boldness for seeking me out after our falling out when your father joined the Sea of Memory. But you abandoned your family, your clan, and our people’s way of life when you departed to join the Mandalorians. Why should we help you now, when all that connects us is merely blood?” Rayder asked, curious as to just what his wayward nephew was up to.

“ _Because this threat will require the best in assassins and infiltrators, and no one trains the best in that trade than you and your fellow masters_.” Akku admitted. “ _And it may allow the Anzati a chance to earn a place in this ever-changing galaxy. I assume that you are aware of Edaan Palpatine and his exploits?_ ”

“Yes, I am familiar with the Palpatine Jedi. What of it? Do you seek to tell me that you are allied with him?”

“ _Yes, but to be more precise, he hired me and my company for a dangerous and personal mission. One that will have us face off against much of the criminal element and their Sith overseers. A perfect opportunity for your masters’ students to test themselves against such lethal enemies like Xasha Xizor and her cult._ ”

“And your client would want us to utilize our ‘inhumane traditions’ on such criminals? I never thought a Jedi Knight of Edaan’s moral fiber would want to seek out such a disparate race like us.”

“ _Let me make this point perfectly clear, Uncle. I only agreed to make this request as a favor to Edaan, a friend who helped save me and my company more times than I care to count. And he has nonnegotiable conditions for your services. He will pay you well, but he wants you to keep your… feeding only to the bare minimum, and to utilize our people’s legendary infiltration skills to gather intelligence and eliminate Xizor’s most dangerous lieutenants. They are fair game, as long as you gather sufficient intelligence from them before you drain them of their Soup._ ”

“Then I believe that we can do business with your friend. Tell Edaan Palpatine that I will take his request to my fellow masters and see if they and their apprentices are ready and willing for such a mission. I look forward to see you again when we meet up.”

“ _The feeling is not mutual._ ” Akku shook his head before saying in farewell, “ _May the Force and_ manda _be with you, Uncle._ ”

Rayder arose from his meditative position, and opened the door, only to find his eavesdropping apprentice standing right outside the door.

In an effort to regain her composure, she quickly said, “Forgive my intrusive nature, master, but I know a few apprentices who are more than ready for a field test and hunting a cult this size is just the environment for us to see what we’ve learned.”

“Very good. I will begin to contact many of with my old friends and their apprentices, and we’ll be ready to leave within one week. We had best get started.” Rayder said as both Anzati prepared to depart the hut.

Before they could begin their recruitment, Saje hesitantly asked, “Master, forgive my brashness, but I must ask-”

“You wish to know why I would assist my wayward nephew when he deserted our way of life, yes? It is because, for all his rebellious nature, he is an honorable being, and is correct in saying that this is a pivotal time for the galaxy. It is a chance for us to make the galaxy see our value in ways beyond their preconceptions of us, and to perhaps bring some reforms into our culture.”

“Master? What reforms do you speak of?” Saje confusingly asked.

“Many of our fellow assassins have forgotten what it means to serve the Soup, and instead kill only to satisfy their own gluttonous addiction to feeding, without care of the consequences for the larger ramifications of their actions. Remember what I taught you of all that your grandmother did in the name of her hunger when she murdered Finis Valurom in the name of the Sith. We need to establish safeguards in order to keep our people from straying from the path, and perhaps Akku is the one to lead this change.”

Shaking his head out of his self-reflection, he warmly chuckled, “But you do not want to listen to the ramblings of your old teacher. You seek action and a chance to prove yourself. And, pushing my personal feelings aside, you are all but ready to begin the hunt. That is why I will go with you to complete your training, and to help my fellow masters keep an eye on their less-controlled students.”

“Thank you, Master.” Saje gratefully bowed at the chance to prove herself out in the open galaxy. “I will not let fail you, this I swear on my life.”

“We shall see, my apprentice. But, despite your lack of experience in the galaxy, I have much faith in you. Now come, we must begin our preparations if we are to complete our contract in an efficient manner.” Rayder concluded.

**One Hour Later**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

**Within the Main Hall**

**Fourteen Hours and Thirty Minutes From the Falleen System**

“Are you certain that _I_ should be the one to contact him? Combine my profession and my ancestry, I’m pretty sure I’m the last person a Mandalorian, never mind Fett’s second-in-command, or Force forbid, Fett himself, ought to speak to.” Edaan hesitantly warned Akku and his three fellow Mandalorians.

“If I can face my uncle after decades of disavowing my culture, then you can handle a call to _Mand’alor_ in order to pave the way to our alliance.” Akku amusingly shook his head at Edaan’s tepidness.

“We’re going to have to cross that bridge sooner or later, especially if we’re going to Mandalore and ally with the Protectors against the Neo Death Watch when the time comes. Better to plan ahead and let them know sooner, so they can keep their subordinates in line when we arrive.” Gorin calmly reminded his client.

“He’s right. Besides, _you_ didn’t do anything to harm our people, Luke Skywalker’s the one who used us at Nickel One, and Caedus kept _Mand’alor_ and his _aruetii_ granddaughter off their home for five years. By that logic, we can’t, nor should we, hold anything against you without betraying our values.” Shara added.

“And just in case something goes wrong, with all the favors you have, never mind the resources and manpower you have to offer them once we deal with Xizor, they’d have to be complete _di’kuts_ to ignore the opportunities you can offer.” Lona concluded. “Though I’d still expect a lot of insults and old wounds to be brought back to the surface.”

Sighing in defeat at the irrefutable logic his four Mandalorian friends brought against him, Edaan nodded and told Artoo, “You heard them. Time to make the call. Use Akku’s holofrequency and send it to the _Oyu'baat_ in the capital city of Keldabe.” He then asked the four warriors, “Any chance you guys can stick around as my backup?”

“That worried about making a good first impression?” Shara joked.

“More worried I’ll be given a hundred death threats, followed by Beviin and Fett assigning a few dozen hunters to kill me for my trademark Jedi idiocy.” Edaan worriedly shook his head.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Within the Mandalore System**

**On Mandalore**

**Within the Capital City of Keldabe**

**Inside the _Oyu'baat_ Hotel/Tapcaf**

Goran Beviin was enjoying a rare moment of calm between the turmoil of the civil war raging between the free Mandalorians and their Sith-led stooges of the Neo Death Watch in the planet’s capital city. He and his longtime friend, Ghes Orade, were watching the Vinta Harvest Classic Podracing Tournament along with dozens of Mandalorian Protectors recuperating from their latest skirmish and were eating and drinking to their hearts’ content to drown their sorrows over their war-torn world, people, and sector. As everyone watched the race reach its conclusion with a startling win for Twi’lek veteran Maxus Kareen, Goran’s holocomm activated, with the aging Mandalorian barely able to hear it over the cacophony of cheers and boos.

Seeing the holofrequency, he told Goran, “Got a call to take outside! Make sure to keep my winnings safe, after you buy the poor losers a couple drinks!”

Walking outside, he expected to see the face of an old friend and hopefully get his vaunted company’s help in their escalating civil war. Instead, what he saw was a young man, no more than twenty-five years old with tree-bark brown hair, a lightsaber attached to his belt, and a simple, humble face Goran had been keeping tabs on for years as a potential threat to the Mandalorian people.

And there goes my good day. Goran groaned before tersely asking, “What do you want, _jetti_? Why did Akku give you this holofrequency? Where is he?”

“Udessi _, old friend. I’m still alive and in good health._ ” Akku calmly said as he entered the holcomm’s range. “ _And so is the rest of my company. We’re helping Edaan with a critical job, and once it’s done, we’ll make our way to help you and_ Mand’alor _win this war. But for now, our client here has a big request to ask of you._ ”

“You want to make a request of me? After the-”

“ _Spare me the hate-filled history lecture, I know my order’s role in creating this maddening galaxy, and the heartless manipulation Luke Skywalker used your people for._ ” Edaan wearily said. “ _But the past isn’t what I’m here to talk to you about. I need you to take a message to_ Mand’alor _for me. I’m willing to offer you my help in winning your war, and to try and help heal some of the wounds our two cultures have inflicted on each other._ ”

“I’m in no mood for poor jokes. If that’s all you have to say, then I-” Goran tried before a familiar upbeat Kiffar interrupted him.

“ _Oh, for_ kriffing’s _sake, just give him a chance to explain himself, Goran. He’s not trying to con you._ ” Shara exasperatingly said. “ _He’s trying to play it straight with you, and to give you a chance at winning our civil war._ ”

“Is Lona with you? I want to hear her piece on this.” Goran said after a minute of contemplation. He knew that Shara was a bit of an idealist and romantic, but never knew her to be a bad judge of character. Besides, he could always shut off the holocall if it went bad.

“ _I’m here. And Edaan’s being honest with you. He isn’t that kind of Jedi or leader and is honestly trying to make a fair deal with you. He has a lot of favors to call in from all across the galaxy that can help us, after we help further strengthen his hand a bit to help tip the scales more in your favor._ ” The older Kiffar answered.

“And how exactly would he ‘further strengthen his hand?’” Goran skeptically asked.

“ _By taking down Xasha Xizor’s anarchist cult and her Sith overseers._ ” Edaan simply answered.

“You and what army?”

“ _The army and navy of favors I’ve accumulated throughout my time with the Jedi, and I’m calling in all my old markers. This mission is strictly off the books, only a handful of Jedi and individuals know the full story. I… I have a personal reason for going on my own._ ”

“Let me guess, you’re going on a one-man crusade to save the galaxy and cleanse it of all evil?” Ghes angrily spat as he came into view, his prosthetic legs leaving Edaan visually aghast at the wounds the warrior suffered because of Luke’s callous disregard.

Turning to Goran, the younger Mandalorian apologized, “Sorry I left early, but there was a brawl going on back in the café, and I didn’t feel like getting caught up in it. What’s Palpatine Jr. trying to sell you?”

“ _I’m trying to offer my services to the Mandalorian Protectors, and help you win your war. All I want is to save someone I care about and stop another apocalyptic war, and I’m willing to do just about anything to get the job done._ ” Edaan grimly stated.

Goran saw a fierce look in Edaan’s eyes, and he knew that look all too well in many of his warriors: It was the look of a warrior, determined to see a mission through to the very end, no matter what it cost them. Perhaps this Jedi wasn’t like the others after all. But he wouldn’t decide that alone.

“This isn’t a conversation we should have on the streets. Too many potential spies.” Goran finally decided. “I’ll bring you to _Mand’alor_ , and he’ll decide whether or not we’ll hear you out. He’ll call you back soon, so don’t go too far.” Turning off the holocomm, he sighed Ghes, “ _Bo’bika_ is just gonna hate this.”

**Oen Hour Later**

**Within the MandalMotors Tower**

“They actually vouched for him? And he said that he’s going after Xizor’s cult?” Sintas Vel, Boba’s ex-wife and Mandalorian commander, incredulously repeated after hearing Goran and Ghes’s report.

“Yup. All three of them spoke up for Edaan’s character. And he claimed that after he takes down Xizor’s cult, he’ll divert his focus to helping us and stopping the Sith in charge.” Goran confirmed. “He might actually be playing it straight with us.”

“Put him on. I want to hear the explanations from his own lips before word of this call gets out.” Boba gruffly ordered his old confederate. He was in no mood for games and Jedi power plays, especially from a descendant of the most infamous and destructive Sith Lord in recent galactic history.

Reactivating his holocomm, Goran and the assembled Mandalorians waited less than a minute before the image of the Jedi Knight came into focus, and he optimistically stated. “ _Well, that took much less time than I thought._ ”

“What do you want, Palpatine? In case your vaunted Jedi Council didn’t tell you, we’re in the middle of a civil war.” Boba bluntly demanded.

“ _Like I told your right-hand man an hour ago, I want to help. Akku and his company told me of possible Sith involvement in the civil war, and I thought I could offer my services to you to help end this war before it gets any worse._ ”

“How altruistic and selfless of you. Now, tell me the _real_ reason you’re calling, and why I shouldn’t send a team of Supercommandos after you for wasting my time.”

“ _Because I_ am _going after Xasha Xizor and her followers, and once they’re dealt with, I’ll have her resources and the Hutt clans to further augment my coalition, and we’ll be in a better position to assist you._ ”

“You told Beviin that you’re going trying to save someone you care about, and to try and stop another apocalyptic war. What were you talking about then?” Sintas skeptically pressed.

Sighing, he admitted, “ _I’m trying to save a Sith Lady. Her name’s Vestara Khai, and I’m trying to stop the Sith order I believe she’s a part of from conquering the galaxy and poisoning entire worlds to death._ ”

“Tell me everything. Then I’ll consider giving you my response.” Boba ordered the Jedi.

“ _Fair enough._ ” Edaan agreed.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**On Bastion**

**Within the Imperial Army Complex**

**Inside General Jaegar’s Facility**

“So, you’re General Jaeger’s son and second-in-command behind the armor. It’s been a long time, Commander Cardinal.” Jaina warmly greeted the Stormtrooper Commander as she and eight of her fellow Jedi arrived to begin their mission.

“Indeed, Master Solo Fel. And, just for the record, ‘Cardinal’ was an alias my father requested me to utilize until I reached a sufficient rank. My real name is Elias. When I joined the Imperial Army, my father wanted me to rise through the ranks because of my own merit, rather than because of any family connections.”

“And I’d say the commander is doing quite well in that regard.” Jagged Fel, the Jedi Order’s ambassador to the Imperial Remnant and Jaina’s husband, agreed as he arrived. “General Jaeger told us of Master Horn’s situation, so we’ve been asked to begin without him. The men are ready to begin the hunt as soon as we provide them a suitable target.”

“Then let’s not waste any more time and start comparing notes before we make our first move. Every second we delay is more time for Daala to finalize her plans.” Jaina resolved.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**On Mandalore**

**Within Keldabe**

**Within the MandalMotors Tower**

“You’re actually doing all of this because of a childhood promise you made with Vestara back when you were eight, and because of visions of the Sith on another galactic rampage?” Ghes disbelievingly summed up Edaan’s explanation.

“ _And to save the Jedi, the Galactic Alliance, and the galaxy from their own self-destructive, dogmatic, and arrogant path they’re all on._ ” The Jedi Knight added.

Boba was silent throughout Edaan’s explanation, absorbing all the information he was presented, and he had to give the young man credit: this Jedi Knight certainly had more heart and courage than most of his fellow Knights, and was willing to get his hands bloody in order to finish his personal mission.

And if the resources and favors he had to call in were accurate, he just might not have a choice but to accept the Jedi’s help, but not fully on his terms.

“What makes you think you can save Vestara when her boyfriend failed, and she’s fully recommitted herself back to the Sith?” Goran pressed.

“ _Because I’m not going after her with just my crew. As insane as it sounds, Ben is going back out there to try and help me. His mother’s ghost really gave him hope in redemption again._ ”

“And you want _him_ to come here? You really must be insane to want-” Baltan Carid derisively began before Boba glanced at him to get him to stop talking.

“You, I can understand wanting to come here, and even I can see that you can be of a lot of use to us. But Skywalker’s son? That’s a different matter altogether. He spent fifteen years fanatically hunting down Vestara and her accomplices, even my granddaughter, with no regard of who got in his way. And he killed a lot of my people in the process. So why should I have him on my world in the middle of a civil war?”

“ _Because he has skills that can aid you and your cause, and he’s hell-bent on finding Vestara. If she’s there, then nothing will stop him. It’d be wiser for all of us if you allowed him here, but on your terms. Just like me, he’ll earn his keep while on your world. Besides, unless your culture has drastically changed without Akku’s knowledge, your people have a saying:_ Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la.” Edaan reminded the Mandalorians, surprising a lot of them with what he said: _'Nobody cares who your father was, only the father you'll be.'_

“You think that Ben and Vestara will…” Sintas ruefully chuckled. “You really are worth a lot of laughs, even when you’re not trying.”

“ _I’m not crazy, I just have a lot of hope._ ”

“Then you’ll need to know a few things, _Jetti_.” Boba warned the young man. “The Sith woman you’re looking _is_ here, and helping Mirta, Belok Rhal, and the rest of Neo Death Watch try and take over our Sector.” As soon as Edaan’s eyes widened in shock, Fett continued, “But neither you, your allies, and especially Skywalker’s son, will not even step one foot into the sector until Xizor’s last relative is dealt with, and you have the resources to help us.”

Clenching his fists for a minute before breathing out his anger, Edaan nodded, “ _Very well. But if you have any intel on Xasha’s cult and her operations, then I’d advise you to provide so we can accelerate our efforts._ ”

“I can do you much better than simple intelligence. Consider it a gesture of good faith. I can start by telling you where Xasha’s headquarters is.” Boba began. “Her main base of operations is on the Outer Rim world of Batuu, within the Trilon Sector’s Western Reaches, and at the border of Wild Space.”

“ _And just how did you come by this knowledge,_ Mand’alor _?_ ” Shara suspiciously asked.

“I have people everywhere, trying to rally support for the Protectors. But thanks to you Jedi and the mess you left the galaxy in, everyone’s got their own problems to take care of.”

“ _How very amusing and hypocritical, coming from the guy who leant his forces to Daala as her personal Nek battle dogs to massacre slaves fighting for their freedom all across the Outer Rim,_ and _helped trigger a Second Imperial Civil War when you busted her out of jail._ ” Edaan rebuked the leader, making several clan leaders bristle at such damning words. “ _But we can insult each other later. Right now, unless you have more relevant information, I need to inform my allies and plan an-_ ”

“You need to listen first before you make any hairbrained and suicidal schemes, Palpatine. The Falleen priest has her world under an impregnable defense, with a feet and army strong enough to repel even your allies. And even if you _were_ able to take her down, her lieutenants would just carry on her work without her. You need to work your way from the ground up and tear her empire apart piece by piece.” Boba warned him. “I can provide you a list of intel, but you’ll have to do the real work.”

“ _That figures, but it’s also fair. Give me the intel, and I’ll give you the help you need to win this war. But I must also ask that you do what you can to keep tabs on Vestara. Knowing what she’s up to could prove critical in our search._ ” Edaan requested.

“I’ll do what I can, but with our war escalating, I can’t promise you that much.” Boba reminded his future ally. “My people will transmit the intel to you by the day’s end. Die well, Palpatine.”

“ _Yeah, you too, Mandalore._ ” Edaan acknowledged before the transmission concluded.

“ _Mand’alor_ , are you sure about this? If this deal backfires, then-” Novoc Vevut tried to warn Boba.

“Then we’ll take Edaan and his alliance down with him, but it’s time for us to face facts. We can’t win this war alone, not with the Sith manipulating the entire conflict from the shadows, and it’s costing us everything we’ve gained since we rallied back together. We need a counterbalance, and this Jedi maybe, just maybe, might be on the level with us. We have to take a chance, no matter how much it would make our blood boil.” Boba grimly interrupted him.

“Then we’ll just have to keep an eye on him unless he proves that he can be trusted. And even then, we’ll still watch him carefully.” Sintas reluctantly agreed with her ex-husband, with the remainder of the Mandalorians sharing a similar sentiment before they resumed their duties to the Mandalorian Protector’s war effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another big chapter, and a big game changer! So much has happened, and a lot of it is very bad or disturbing, but also full of hope and promise. And it’s just the beginning. So, what did you all think, as I spent three days writing this piece? I hope you all have good constructive criticism on this chapter, as I enjoy hearing your reasoned opinions on it. So, how are you all doing on this warm day of Tuesday, August 4, 2020? I’m doing well, as I spent a couple hours volunteering at my local help center to assist my friends, and I finished this chapter. I think I might play a bit of Assassin’s Creed III: Remastered Edition after I publish this piece. And I might finish Star Wars: Phasma as well, and then prepare to start Star Wars: Galaxy’s Edge: Black Spire. Well, time to give this chapter one more look over before I publish it. I hope you have a blessed day. May the Force be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day of Wednesday, August 5, 2020? I’m doing well, as I had some lunch, and got some good and constructive reviews on my story so far. Powerslammer, I’m glad that you’re enjoying my works, and I hope that you stick around for what comes next. It’ll hopefully keep improving from here on out. As for LP Marcus writes Fanfiction, I appreciate your constructive criticism and attempts to help me. But this is my own story, and I have my own preferred writing style, so I’d prefer to stick with it. Besides, I can assure you that I have a plan for the saga, and I have a plan for every element I include in my story. I only ask that you be patient with me. Nevertheless, I will ask my friend Squasher to look over my drafts and offer improvements before I publish them. Well, in other news, I’ve finished Star Wars: Phasma last night, and I’ll get started on Star Wars: Galaxy’s Edge: Black Spire, either today or by tomorrow. So, I’d better get started on this chapter, before I have to get my hair cut, which’ll likely take an hour or more to do. I hope you have a blessed day, everyone, and I pray that the world can return to normalcy soon. 
> 
> But first, I’d like to ask for a moment of silence for the poor souls lost in the Beirut, Lebanon explosion yesterday, and the countless more that survived, but lost so much in the chaos and damage that followed. I pray that swift relief can come for them, even though the world is still suffering from that cursed Coronavirus. Well, I guess I’d better get back to writing.
> 
> (4:38 PM Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing this afternoon? I’m doing well, as I’ve written over 1,700 words so far in this chapter, and I have a haircut in less than three hours. But, more importantly, I found out that the state of North Carolina might be entering Phase 3 of the Coronavirus phasing out in five weeks, so my work might open up soon, though probably not, with our luck. But if so, it’ll be good, but also worrying, as I have school again in just about five weeks. Man, are the last four months of the 2020-year gonna be a complex mess. At least I’ll have my job back. Well, back to writing.

**Seventy Minutes Later**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

**Ten Hours From the Falleen System**

“Okay. Looks like _Mand’alor_ ’s people came through with their intel. We’ve got a comprehensive list of their bases, fronts, and major operations throughout half the galaxy.” Akku noted as Artoo projected a holomap of planets with significant connections to the Freedom’s Riches cult.

The Mandalorians’ full information included the locations of bases on two-dozen worlds in Hutt Space, a majority of the Tion Cluster and Bothan Space, along with vital economic and resource-rich powerhouses that ranged all the way from the Outer Rim to the Core Worlds. Several prominent worlds from each galactic region included Ryloth, Malastare, Cerea, Horuun Kal, M'haeli, Onderon, Denon, Borelias, Corellia, and Balosar.

"And it looks like Xasha has that short-sighted Crimson Nova guild on her payroll," Robonino added, "that's gonna throw a real hydrospanner into our plans, especially with Aurra Sing as their best agent. We may need to alter our infiltration strategy accordingly, especially if you want to include Master K'Kruhk in the main operation."

" _Regardless, we need to hit these bases hard and fast, before moving onto Batuu and taking Xasha down,_ " Ben anxiously advised the group, " _the sooner we can deal with her, the sooner we can move onto Mandalore._ "

“Patience, young Skywalker.” K’Kruhk cautioned the younger Jedi Master. “We will eventually need the Galactic Alliance and the other major governments’ full forces on our side if we’re to eradicate this cult. We’re still building our forces and calling in Edaan’s favors, and it will take time for us to fully mobilize them.”

"And we still need to learn as much of Xasha's organization as we can so we can fully destroy the body once the head is severed, never mind find the link to their hidden Sith masters," Edaan reminded them, "that's why you and Masters Sabatyne and Sarkin Tainer are assisting Wraith Squadron in their infiltration mission."

He looked at Ben sympathetically, "Look, I know how you feel, Master Skywalker, but we need to prioritize and time this perfectly. If we don't act in complete synchrony, then this entire operation risks falling apart before it truly begins. We will find and save Vestara, but not before we save a lot more lives along the way."

He then shook his head, "But in the meantime, what we can do is take more steps to put the major powers on alert for the cult and their allies, and hopefully repeal the GA's 'Neutrality Act' once we deal with the Sith's first proxies."

“I assume you have a brilliant plan, Edaan.” Adari smirked at her boyfriend’s boldness.

“Indeed. We may not be able to fully rely on the Galactic Alliance and Imperial Remnant for the moment, while the Hutts and Mandalorians are dubious allies at best, but there is one other major galactic power that we haven’t contacted, and one of its major admirals still has a strong and healthy respect for the Jedi Order. And I know a certain Coruscant-based information broker that can get us in contact with him.”

“ _Who?_ ” Ben suspiciously asked.

“Who do you think? Pong Jettster. He knows how to reach Admiral Traest Kre'fey on Bothawui, and I believe he will listen and agree with us if we tell him our plan to deal with Xasha.” Edaan answered.

"That's assuming he either isn't a part of the cult or isn't compromised by them, never mind if he's still on good terms with the Jedi Order," Akku cautioned, "remember the Bothan's state of _ar'krai_ against the Yuuzhan Vong, and our related crewmember. And Fett's information on the cult is still incomplete, and even with the Hutts' intelligence networks to supplement it, we're still missing several key components."

“I know. Which is why we’ll relay a message to Admiral Kre’fey through Pong and gauge his reaction to see if he can be trusted, without mentioning Vua if we can help it. I may be trusting, but I’m not a fool.”

**Two Hours Later**

**On Bastion**

**Within the Imperial Headquarters**

**Inside the Pellaeon Gardens**

Corran was heavily meditating in the late grand admiral’s gardens, trying to rein in the storm of emotions surging through his entire being. He had just finished telling his wife, Mirax, and their surviving son, Valin Horn, about the full circumstances surrounding Jysella’s death, and throughout the tears of their heartbreak, they both made him promise to help bring Daala to justice, once and for all.

But right now, he didn't know if he could do so without falling to the Dark Side, for his fierce love for his family and the hate for Daala's heinous atrocities threatened to overwhelm his soul. Never mind the rage he felt at Edaan for keeping the truth a secret from him. Intellectually, and on some level within his heart, he understood why Edaan did what he did; to save his daughter from suffering any further from experimentation. But he still couldn't help but wonder if he had been there, he could have done more to save his little girl.

“ _Father._ ” A voice whispered to Corran through his tearful contemplation. He thought he recognized the woman’s voice, but it couldn’t have been his daughter.

“ _Father._ ” The voice repeated, louder this time, and he knew it belonged to Jysella. Opening his eyes, he was beholden to the peaceful sight of his daughter’s spectral form, as young and beautiful as she was before her unceremonious end. “ _Hey, Dad._ ”

“Jysella.” Corran gasped. “How… what are you doing here?”

“ _Isn’t it obvious? I came back to give you closure from your grief, and to deliver a message to you, Mom, and Valin._ ” Jysella patiently answered. “ _I could feel your grief, and I didn’t want you to lose yourself to it._ ”

“ _You know that what happened to me, Tahiri, and all the other lives Daala’s endless hatred claimed, wasn’t your fault. And neither was it Edaan’s. The truth is, we pleaded and begged him to end our pain, but we couldn’t have asked for a nobler soul than him to give us a mercy killing._ ”

“I don’t understand. Just what kind of tortures did Daala and Melusar put you two through that made you want death to claim you?”

“ _The kind that have to be stopped before any more innocents are killed, no matter the cost. But Edaan didn’t truly kill us. For all intents and purposes, we were already dead, and nothing could’ve restored us back to our old selves. All he did was set us free from the agony when he put us to sleep, and we found peace at the end._ ”

"I…"

“ _I wish I could stay longer and catch up; I truly do. But right now, there are countless people that need you out in the field, and a mad despot to bring to justice. If you don’t help stop Daala_ now _, while there’s still a little time, then every being’s connection with the Force itself will be in danger._ ” Jysella warned a horrified Corran.

"I understand."

“ _I love you, Dad. Tell Mom and Valin that I love them too. And I have one piece of advice to give you: when all seems dark and vengeful, look towards the light in your soul. Look towards hope._ ” She smiled before her spectral image faded away.

“Jysella… I love you too.” Corran wept out just before the ghost fully dissipated.

For what seemed an eternity afterwards, Corran allowed the tears to flow freely, having been given a measure of peace that he had sought after his daughter’s murder. He knew that Edaan was not to blame for her death, but Natasi Daala, and he vowed to stop her. Not for himself, nor vengeance, but for all of her victims, and to keep anyone else from falling into her demented grip.

_Look out, Daala. Your reign of terror’s end is nigh._ Corran ruefully thought as he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes, and commed the two remaining Jedi Knights assigned to watch over him, “Bhixen, Yantahar, it’s time to rejoin Master Solo Fel and General Jaeger in hunting down a war criminal.”

“ _Are you sure, Master Horn? If you need more time, we can wait._ ” Togorian Jedi Knight Bhixen sympathetically offered.

“Thank you, but I’ll be all right. I think that I need to be out in the field, instead of meditating about what might have been. It’ll be the best way to exorcise my demons.” Corran politely declined before humorously adding, “Besides, given Master Solo Fel’s luck, they likely need all the help they can get before they get into too much trouble.”

**Three Hours Later**

**Within the Bothan System**

**In Orbit Above Bothawui**

**Within the Bothawui Shipyards, In Admiral Kre’fey’s Office**

Traest Kre'fey, Admiral of the Confederation Navy and war hero of the Yuuzhan Vong War, listened patiently as Pong Jettster played Edaan’s recorded message detailing the Freedom’s Riches cult infiltrating Bothan Space, and his offer to share intelligence on their operations, if he agreed to speak to the Jedi Knight on his terms for the assistance.

As soon as the message stopped, Traest considered the offer before asking Pong, “What is your personal assessment of Edaan Palpatine? I don’t want the typical Holonet swooning over him, but the straight truth.”

" _Well, to be blunt, he's a man who lost so much to war, including his whole family, so he'll fight tooth and nail to save those he cares about from damnation,_ " the Besalisk honestly answered, " _but he's also an honest and gentle soul, and he never steers a guy wrong as long as you play it straight with him. And he's got the skills, convictions, favors, heart, and grit to back up whatever claims he may make. If he says he can help, then I'd take him up on his offer._ "

“But what terms do you believe he referred to? Will it be anything that will compromise my people?”

“ _Highly doubtful. Edaan may call upon you for a favor one day, probably very soon with all the markers he’s calling in, but he’ll give you the full deal from the get-go and won’t make you do anything against your will. He’s a natural born leader that way, and a damned good one at that._ _But he does have quite a way with his words and has a lot of charisma, so you might wanna keep your guard up, just in case._ ”

“I’ll keep that in mind, but I have to at least hear him out. If he has information on the Freedom’s Riches, I have to look into it. We both know they’re a galactic scourge, never mind what they’ve done to my people, and it’s about _karking_ time someone went on the offensive against them instead of just reacting to them. Thank you for the information. I’ll send you your usual fee.”

“ _Not this time, old friend. This one’s on the house, just as long as you come to my diner one day to have a good meal. I could use the publicity that such a distinguished naval man like yourself can bring for both my businesses_.”

Both men shared an honest laugh at the well-timed humor, and Traest amusingly shook his head as he prepared to contact Edaan and hear his offer.

**Meanwhile, Within the Csilla System**

**On Csilla**

**Within the Capital City of Csaplar**

**Inside the Aristocra Headquarters**

**Within Arsitocra Sev’eere’nuruodo’s Office**

“ _So, Edaan finally is ready to go after Vestara Khai, and needs our help in stopping the Sith and their proxie?_ ” The hooded woman observed.

“Yes. He knows the Aquilians will require time to prepare their fleets for an excursion back into the known galaxy and requested me to inform you precisely when he believes he’ll need you. He said that he’ll need your fleet in six months and will contact you when he finds his first target.”

“ _I did not expect such a generous time limit. But please be sure relay to Edaan that my patrons will need no more than four months to prepare a sufficient foray._ ” The Neti patiently informed the Chiss Aristocra.

“Very well. I shall do so, Master Jedi. I only hope that the galaxy is ready for Zakuul’s return into the galaxy in such an aggressive manner.” Sev’eere’nuruodo nodded before the woman’s curiosity got the best of her, “I must confess a certain curiosity that has eluded me until now. How is it that a Jedi Master and survivor of Order Sixty-Six of your caliber found yourself stranded on a world as treacherous as Zakuul?”

" _I went there because three years ago, Edaan discovered me on a mission on Anzat, and awoke me from my decades-long meditation and told me of his mission. He asked me to journey to Zakuul to help prepare them for the war against the Sith, and to redeem the planet's name and honor after the Eternal Empire fell. To bring them out of obscurity and isolation. Since then, I found a restored and far more honorable society, and the two of us helped give them a reason to prepare to return and rebuild under better circumstances. But I must be going. The Aquilians have much work to do over the next four months, and I do not want to keep them from their redemptive quest._ "

“Of course. I have other duties to carry out as well. You Jedi may not believe in luck, but I wish you all of it on your mission, Master Saa.” Sev’eere’nuruodo nodded as she ended the transmission.

**Fifty Minutes Later**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

****

**Four Hours From the Falleen System**

“ _Those are your terms of an alliance? I must admit, Jedi Palpatine, they are as bold as they are pragmatic and reasonable._ ” Traest observed after Edaan listed his requests to the Confederation admiral.

In exchange for Edaan’s intelligence in purging Bothan Space and most of the Confederation of the influence of Xasha’s cult, the Jedi, instead of demanding but asking, wanted Traest to ask Confederation Supreme Commander Turr Phennir and his fleets to join forces with him. But he only wanted, at the bare minimum, their help with eliminating Xasha’s main base on Batuu when his coalition assaulted it.

“I’m no fool, Admiral, and I’m not a truly deceitful being. We are both men of duty, and I believe that you, like me, want to leave the galaxy a better and more peaceful place when our lives are over. But with the current wave of madness gripping the galaxy, our only chance is to take unorthodox means to take all of these evils down.”

“ _But the argument could be made that you are rather mad for seeking to ally with cultures and groups that do not approve of your order, like the Hutts and Mandalorians._ ”

“Perhaps. Or it could be said that I am a hopeful and pragmatic person and know that their power and influence could be used for good instead of amoral, warlike, and self-centered means. But this could also be a vital economic opportunity between the Confederation and Mandalorians. I’m sure you know what rare and durable mineral I’m referring to.”

Smirking at the carefully worded offer Edaan was giving the Confederation, for his peers and superiors had long wanted to do business with the galaxy’s sole exporter of _Beskar_ Iron, the Bothan noted, “ _I see you inherited more than your ancestor’s connection with the Force, Jedi Palpatine. With your cunning mind, you should have been a politician._ ”

"Let's not ruin a productive meeting by insulting each other. But there is another motive, one far more altruistic than with my plans," Edaan added, "I know that you are a strong advocate for reunification with the Galactic Alliance and ending your people's policy of _ar'krai_ against the Yuuzhan Vong. Perhaps, after the Sith and their minions are dealt with, with your help, your words will have more weight in your people and the Combined Clans."

“ _You say that you do not want to enter politics, but you already speak a great deal like a politician. I wonder what you will become as you grow older and more powerful._ ” Traest observed.

“I have only become what my duty and mission demand of me, rather like your Galactic Alliance Navy peer with his oath of _Krevi_. But I also swore an oath not to lose sight of who I am, and I have a good crew to steer me back towards the light when I may stray from the path.” Edaan simply answered.

" _A wise sentiment indeed,_ " Traest nodded, " _nevertheless, I will be keeping my eye on you, Edaan Palpatine, just in case. But first, I will take your immediate requests to Supreme Commander Phennir and the clan leaders that are not in Xizor's pocket. With the intelligence and incentives you have promised, I can imagine they will pass through with very few complications or delays. I look forward to working with you further going forward._ "

“And I as well, Admiral. May the Force be with you.” Edaan nodded before Traest ended the communication.

“Well, that went better than I could have hoped.” He noted.

“Yes, but he was correct in saying that you are more like the Emperor than you care to admit.” K’Kruhk warned his friend. “You are both very driven in achieving your goals and are willing to cross far more lines than most beings would dare consider, never mind your immense strength in the Force and your popularity with the greater galaxy. With all your power, intelligence, and influence, you could very well rule the galaxy one day.”

“I really hope there’s a ‘but’ coming, Master, because you know I hate to be compared to that megalomaniacal Sith Lord.” Edaan rolled his eyes.

“As a matter of fact, there are indeed many ‘buts’ coming. You are also wise, humble, and compassionate, for I can tell that you remember the lessons that your family and the Jedi imparted into you. And you have good people by your side, good teachers, and a woman to share your heart with. I can sense that all of these will prove invaluable to you in the coming wars.”

"But?"

“Just remember to maintain your humility, for most beings will be changed by the level of power that you now wield, never mind the ferocity of the conflicts you will enter.” K’Kruhk advised the younger Jedi. “Remember, I know better than anyone what it’s like to risk everything for a war, and suddenly lose so much as a result. But the Force always has a plan for each and every one of us, and it’s up to us to work according to its will.”

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I have to like or agree with it." Edaan nodded, remembering K'Kruhk's heartbreaking tale of his role in the brutal Clone War, of him protecting a community of Padawans from the horrors of the Empire. However, not long after those same padawans would become Knights, Vader and his Inquisitors discovered them and wiped them out to only K'Khurk himself and a few others.

This should've broken him, but it didn't. He managed to preserve his soul and find purpose throughout the decades of galactic strife that followed. Edaan counted himself lucky to be his student, but he didn't have much longer to be reminiscent.

"There's no sense in just slacking off now, is there?" he asked with a smile, "I'd better make one final transmission to the Council before we make it to Falleen, and then we'd better finish preparing for the mission ahead. There's one technique I ought to teach you before we arrive, and it could throw Sing's hunt off track and give us a fighting chance on this death trap of a world. I already taught it to Adari, and it's only fair that I teach it to you too."

**Meanwhile, Within the Batuu System**

**On Batuu**

**Within Black Spire Outpost**

**Aboard the KDY Amphibious Interstellar Assault Transport/infantry Gunship _Razor Crest_**

“You actually made a deal with _him_?” Din Djarin, Mandalorian Protector, clan leader of Clan Djarin, and master bounty hunter throughout most of the Western Reaches, shook his head behind his helmet to Goran after hearing of Boba’s unofficial agreement with Edaan Palpatine.

“ _Trust me, I could barely believe it either. But_ Mand’alor _was correct when he said how we’re running out of options, and this kid just might give us the edge we need. Besides, you always believed in testing a person’s character through their deeds, so now’s the perfect chance to put that belief to the test._ ”

Goran continued with a sigh, " _Once he does enough damage to the cult, he and his allies will make their way here to finish Xizor off, so stay alive, do as much damage as you can, and gather every scrap of intel that you can find. That Jedi will need them all when he goes up against the Sith puppet. Until then, stay alive, and die well, Din._ "

Throughout this many decades of helping the Mandalorians, from Fenn Shysa’s early years as Mandalore to the current day, he long knew that most Jedi could not be trusted with aiding them in their endeavors, especially the most prominent ones. Most were too arrogant, self-righteous, and concerned with the big picture to worry about fringe elements like the warrior/mercenary culture.

But he also believed that a person shouldn't be judged simply by their affiliation, bloodline, or any circumstance outside their control, but by their character and abilities. And he somehow knew that there was more to Edaan Palpatine than what most Mandalorians believed. Even from when he took note of his accomplishments through the Holonet, he believed that there was an inner strength to him that most young Jedi didn't hold, and he knew he felt a similar loss of devastation and heartbreak like the clan leader. He could not help but admit a certain fascination with the Jedi Knight, and what his true motives were, for he had heard rumors of the man acquiring many contacts and favors throughout the galactic powers, which no typical Jedi would acquire.

And when Goran contacted him to about the Mandalorian-Jedi deal, and its full ramifications, he could not believe that he was doing it all to save a Sith girl who he befriended as an early Jedi Initiate. He felt empathy for the boy for his hope in change and redemption, something he once held hope for in his adolescent years.

But more importantly, he felt an unfamiliar surge of hope and exhilaration course through him, for the change he long sought might yet be at hand. But for more immediate concerns, his mission finally had a chance to succeed, and his followers and allies would survive to end the mad civil war consuming his sector. Just as long as the Batuu/Mandalore Resistance survived long enough to help the Jedi obliterate the Freedom’s Riches cult, its demented leader, and however many Sith were behind its rise to power.

_Edaan Palpatine. I look forward to learning more about you, and if you’re an ally worth having for our people._ Din mused before he put his trademark plain silver-colored _beskar_ helmet back on and prepared for another day of continuous warfare against the enemies of the true _Mando’ade_.

**Meanwhile, On Bastion**

**Within the Imperial Army Complex**

**Inside General Jaegar’s Facility**

“You’re certain you’re ready for this mission, Corran?” Jaina asked the Corellian Jedi Master.

“We asked him that question about five times, Master Solo Fel. But he’s quite determined to see this mission through.” Bhixen explained.

“Yes. What my family and I need to move forward is closure and justice for Jysella, and taking Daala and her cronies down for good will do just that. But I promise, I won’t let my anger or hate against her get the better of me, I promise. I have my daughter’s memory to honor.” Corran resolutely answered.

“I can understand your sense of duty and obligation to your family, Master Horn. Though it may be wise for us to keep a close eye on you, just in case you continue to suffer from any past demons.” Jagged answered.

“That’s what I’m counting on, Jag.” Corran agreed.

Appraising Corran with an intense state, Armitage nodded in satisfaction, “I understand, Master Horn, and I very much look forward to working alongside a Jedi and former detective of your caliber. Your near one-man crusade against Leonia Tavira and her Invid pirates is still taught in our history course, and many of our advanced Imperial Intelligence circles train under from that example. Though you didn’t hear that last part from me.”

"Of course not. Now, while you were still grieving, we were able to assemble a list of corporations, planets, and officers that we are certain are under Daala's payroll," Jaina interjected, "the most three promising leads we believe can be found are located on Yaga Minor, Muunilist, and Entralla. Moffs Quillan and Vansyn have extensive interests in these worlds, and they've made no secret of their distaste of Reige's rule."

“What about Drikl Lecersen and the rest of Daala’s supporters? He may not be a fan of her, but he was a major driving force back in Treen’s conspiracy and would love nothing more than to rebuild the Empire as the sole galactic power. We can’t ignore his role in Daala’s continued survival and diplomatic immunity.” Corran reminded the three leaders.

“He’s been far more slippery to track down, but not for much longer. I’ve been calling in many of my old favors with Imperial Intelligence and the Navy to look into his movements. Even if we can’t touch Lecersen yet, he has assets and sycophants we can still reach.”

“General, we’re receiving a transmission from Borosk. It’s… Natasi Daala. She wishes to speak to you and Ambassador Fel in three hours regarding the Jedi assistance.” A lieutenant alerted Armitage while she brusquely walked up to her superior officer and handed him a datapad, which he quickly read.

“I see. I suppose this was bound to happen sooner or later, but I’d have thought we’d have more time.” Armitage furiously mused. “There must be a mole in Head of State Reige’s inner circle, then.”

“Well, even though it wasn’t according to plan, we may be able to use this to our advantage, General. Even though it’s a long shot, we may be able to rattle Daala and force her to make a mistake or accidentally divulge a crucial piece of intel on her plans.” Corran reminded the Imperial.

“But why wait three hours? What purpose could she gain from having such a delay when she already tipped her hand?” Jaina confusingly asked.

"She already explained that," Armitage elaborated, "she found her perfect puppet prepared to record and disseminate the entire discussion through political science reporter Lenang O'Pali. He's an extremely pro-Imperial reporter who has no love for the Jedi and their allies, as he wrote his Thrawn-obsessed piece four years ago. You can safely bet he'll slant this towards Daala and her hidden confederates. It won't be easy to circumvent them, but I may have a few ideas on how to defeat them this round."

“Do tell.” Corran mirthlessly smiled, eager for first blood with Daala.

**One Hour Later**

**Within the Falleen System**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Falleen Throne Capital City’s Yellow District**

“When do we get to kill this Jedi, Nashtah? Such a prize would bring me great favor with the Scorekeeper.” The Trandoshan bounty hunter Kossk snarled to Aurra Sing.

“That depends on whether or not we can capture him first, you idiot. Remember our orders and the plan, you glory-seeking lizard.” Meeka, Farghul bounty hunter and second-in-command of the Crimson Nova bounty hunting guild, reprimanded the fellow Jedi hunter.

"Enough, both of you," Aurra snapped, "we still have to finalize the last of our preparations for our ambush, and even then, it won't be a certain bet. Remember, this is not an average Jedi we're going up against, but one who's built a solid reputation on accomplishing the impossible, and who's in the prime of his youth, never mind his crew of elite operatives."

“Then we’d best be careful, and make sure we’re prepared for any surprises this human can dish out.” Duros bounty hunter Soonpaa Bane added as he shook his head at his peers’ petulant quarreling. He remembered the Jedi hunting lessons his father taught him at the height of the Empire’s power and remembered how the early New Republic hunted down Cad Bane to punish him for just doing his job and making a living. He burned to see both the government and Jedi’s successors burn in fire and their own self-destruction, and this cult would be the best chance to do it.

Rubbing her temples in exasperation, Aurra sincerely hoped that Xasha's intel panned out, otherwise this mission could turn out very ugly for her small army. Besides, she knew how Edaan was trying to save the Jedi and its founders from their self-destructive and arrogant behavior, and she couldn't allow that.

No, they needed to be destroyed utterly for all the pain the last Jedi Order inflicted on her, and nothing would stop her, especially not one delusional Jedi Knight and his crew of misfits.

**Fifty Minutes Later**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

**One Hour From the Falleen System**

"I am grateful for the Force Vanishing technique you taught me, Edaan," K'Kruhk chuckled, "while it is far superior to the Force Cloaking technique, it is still relatively easy and straightforward to use, and I doubt even a Jedi hunter of Aurra Sing's caliber will be able to see it coming."

"Good. Because we're going to need it once Aurra makes her move, and we'll have to get the drop on her fast before she kills our friends." Edaan answered, before he explained, "Since Aurra will almost certainly recognize the two of us on sight, we're going to alter our tactics, and draw out the hunters before they come after us. Akku, Gorin, Robonino, Jarael, and ten Mandalorians will locate the recruitment center, while the rest of us deal with the hunters and whatever allies they have in the capital city. If we can capture any of the high-ranking agents alive, we can hopefully extract a bit of intel from them on Xasha's plans and send it to our allies to help their efforts."

"So basically, we're going to take our fates into our own hands instead of letting the enemy back us into a corner, while preparing our friends to be better equipped to face the journey ahead. A solid and sound strategy." Atai approvingly noted.

"Good. We'd better finish our preparations and have our credentials ready. From what I understand, the planet's current royal family is 'officially' severely isolationist and keeps all outsiders under strict surveillance. Of course, with Xizor's claws embedded within countless worlds, there's no telling who's on her payfoll. We'll have to be more cautious than usual." Edaan warned his friends.

"Just our usual lot in life." Robonino comically sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that this is a good place to end the chapter! So, what did you all think, as I spent three days on this chapter, and I hope it turned out well? I included a lot of Canon and Legends elements in this story, and every one of them will hopefully work to enrich my saga. LP Marcus writes Fanfiction, please remember that I will take your advice into account and will strategize accordingly for my story. But I do have a plan for the saga and will implement it as I see fit. So, how are you all doing on this warm night of Friday, August 7, 2020? I’m doing well, as I got my final grade for my philosophy course last night, and I finished with a solid “B” in it. Now I have a month off from school, which will allow my more time to write and prepare for my next two or three classes from September to December. And I’ve begun reading Star Wars: Galaxy’s Edge: Black Spire, and it’s a decent book so far. Kind of reminds me of Star Wars: Kenobi in a few ways, if I’m being honest. And I volunteered at my local help center today, so I enjoyed that. Oh, and I learned that Israel is offering humanitarian aid to Lebanon as a result of the Beirut explosions. I must admit that I didn’t see that coming but I won’t complain about the noble gesture. I just hope enough people can recognize it for a genuine effort to save lives, help to create a little peace in the Middle East, and help those who don’t like Israel to see it in a better light. Well, I guess that’s it. I’d better get this chapter to Squasher for his look over, and then publish it. I hope you all enjoy the chapter; I hope you have a blessed night, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day of Saturday, August 8, 2020? I’m doing well, as I mowed my parents’ front yard this morning, and traded some manga and books for some store credit at a 2nd And Charles. And I’m watching the hit anime movie Naruto: The Last on DVD while I write. It’s just as great as I remember. So, I have a lot of work to do in this chapter, and I want to make it very good, which means I’d better get a move on. I hope you all have a blessed day, and I pray that God can lead the world out of the mad state it’s in, and into a brighter age. Well, time to get to writing. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these difficult times.
> 
> (Sunday, August 9, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm afternoon? I’m doing well, I did some more yard work today, ran some errands with my mother, and I’m just relaxing now while writing a lot. So, I was able to register for my third Fall 2020 semester course at UNCC, so I’ll be even busier in a little under a month. Which means I’d better write a lot beforehand. In other news, I finished the Assassin’s Creed III DLC bundle of The Tyranny of King Washington, and I think I’ll take a break from Assassin’s Creed to play some other role-playing games, like The Witcher III: Wild Hunt: Complete Edition, and a couple Middle-Earth games soon enough. Well, I think that’s enough chatter for now, as I’d better get back to writing. I’ve already written over 3.6k words over thirty hours or so, and I want to finish this chapter by tomorrow afternoon. Wish me luck, all my friends and readers.

**Sixty-Five Minutes Later, On Elona 11 th**

**Within the Falleen System**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Falleen Throne Capital City’s Blue District**

“Well, it’s almost finally time to go on the hunt. Can you sense our quarry, Sing?” Meeka asked Aurra. The Farghul burned with an intense desire to see a Jedi suffer by her hands after so many years of persecution and hiding.

After all the long series of disasters their order inflicted on her people and family since before the Old Republic fell, her desire for vengeance was a long time coming and more than well-deserved.

“No. He’s completely cloaked his presence through the Force. But we can still track him through more conventional and subtler means. Soonpaa, did you get a fix on him?”

“I believe so. Our agents in the spaceport picked up reports of a _Reek_ -class Assault Ship requesting permission to land, accompanied by five Mandalorian ships. The main ship is transmitting a false code under the alias _Lost Soul_ , one of the many codes that our clients’ deep-cover mole provided for us. They’ll all be landing in the Sizhran Spaceport in less than one hour.” The blue-skinned Duros calmly answered.

“Good. The hunt will soon begin in earnest.” Kossk licked his lips in bloodthirsty anticipation, eager to sink his teeth into some weak and squishy flesh and bone.

**Three Minutes Later**

**In Orbit Above Falleen**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

“I can’t believe we have to watch that lunatic Daala’s _osik_ while we wait for clearance to land.” Shara groaned out as the holograms of the rouge warlord, her sycophantic reporter, and the Imperial/Jedi delegation that was hastily formed to meet her. “How did she even manage this so fast? You’d think the Imps, even as a democracy, would have better cybersecurity, or appoint better leaders.”

“Well most Imperials we’ve met aren’t the brightest stars out there.” Her elder sister sarcastically stated. “But it’s either that, or the Jedi Order has a high-ranking a mole in their ranks. Either way, the mission remains the same. I just hope they can take down that arrogant and entitled _di’kut_ without a civil war.”

“Agreed. But we can’t do anything about it in our current position. We’ll just have to trust in our allies to find the traitors, whoever and wherever they may be.” Edaan resolved as the crew finished tuning into Lenang’s Holonet frequency.

“But in the meantime, we can learn more about Daala’s strategies from this broadcast and try to form a plan to stop her if she manages to dominate the Empire. If we can all endure the absurd tyrannical slant towards her, that is.” Atai all but groaned out the last part.

**Meanwhile, In the New Cov System**

**Aboard the _Vigilance_ -class Yacht _Quarren Eye_**

“Daala’s always been a reckless lunatic, but this?” Elassar Targon, Wraith Squadron’s medic, shook his head. “Now the galaxy knows there’s traitors working in the Remnant, and probably the Jedi too. Of course, knowing about them and finding and bringing them to justice are two entirely different matters.”

“Precisely. I’m certain Daala wants the Jedi and Imperials to overreact and help further sow distrust within both powers, weakening them both for when she begins her mad anti-Force crusade.” Voort saBinring, the squadron’s leader and oldest surviving veteran, agreed. “Though I’m sure they know this and will try to do the same to her and her followers.”

Jesmin Tainer, one of the Antarian Rangers’ and Wraith Squadron’s best undercover and infiltration agents and Force Sensitive daughter of Kell and Tyria Sarkin Tainer, stated at the Holonet transceiver with a far greater intensity than her usual serious demeanor. Her stare was so strong that even her typically vain boyfriend and fellow squad mate Trey Courser, worriedly asked, “You okay, Jes? If you don’t want to watch it, I can give you the rundown later.”

“No. It’s all right. I just… want to see Daala go down, even a little bit in this interview. Whenever I worked for her under my old alias, I felt my skin crawl just from being around her.”

“I think that’s the same for most beings, Jesmin.”

“Yeah, but not for a Force-trained agent like me. Besides, after all the atrocities she and her followers committed, and my own role in some of them, I really want to help stop her and her masters for good and wake up the whole galaxy to their evil.”

“ _But we all know she’ll try and turn on the Sith the moment she finalizes her plans and gains all the powers she covets. Which is why she and her traitorous allies have to be stopped before they’re ready to act._ ” Wookiee vigilante Huhunna growled in complete agreement. “ _I only wish we could help bring her down, but I understand that right now, this is where we can do a lot more good for the Alliance and galaxy. Besides the Jedi need this win in order to help solidify their stance within the Remnant._ ”

Before anyone else could comment, the Holonet logo changed to an energetic Pantoran male, and he energetically introduced himself, “ _Hello, all you brave and diligent citizens. This is Lenang O'Pali, host of the_ O’Pali Vigilance Show _, here with several special guests attending this morning performance from the Galactic Empire’s worlds of Borosk and Bastion, regarding the Jedi and their overreaching into another galactic power’s internal affairs, and the potential of galactic subservience to the Jedi Order, despite its status as a religious minority._ ”

“ _First off, here is a woman who has served the galaxy and the cause of galactic order for over six decades, even after being knocked back down time and time again. She first worked for the Galactic Empire as a naval officer, even in the face of such overwhelming odds by naïve idealists, self-serving warlords, and traitors from within._ ”

“ _Later on, she saved entire worlds from the Yuuzhan Vong and the fallen Jedi Knight and galactic despot Jacen Solo, before serving as the Galactic Alliance’s Chief of State for barely three years before the Jedi led a coup to overthrow her legitimate reign, despite their help in appointing her after Solo’s assassination. She then attempted to cement a place for herself in the rebuilt Galactic Empire through its first general election, before that tragically failed, and she retired on Borosk._ ”

" _Ladies and gentlemen of all species, ages, and rank, may I formally introduce you to Natasi Daala!_ ” Lenang joyously, almost reverently in fact, introduced the aged woman, with a loud mutter of applause from the audience. There was a subtle, almost unseen smirk on her face, but to those who knew her personally, it was disgustingly obvious.

“ _And to join us in a last minute decision, from the Imperial capital world of Bastion, is Imperial General Armitage Jaeger, commander of the revered Five-Oh-First Legion, along with three unexpected additions: Jedi Council Members Corran Horn and Jaina Solo Fel and former Imperial Head of State and the Jedi Order’s current Imperial ambassador, Jagged Fel._ ” Lenang introduced the Imperial/Jedi delegation with a false smile and an almost bored tone, receiving very little applause from his audience.

The holograms of the four officers and Jedi appeared, and every one of them had a resolute and their trademark mission mindsets for this interview, just as the _Quarren Eye_ jumped to hyperspace.

**Meanwhile, In Hyperspace**

**Aboard the SoruSuub Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 _Justice’s Cold Grip_**

**Thirty-Six Hours From the Falleen System**

"I can't believe so many people worship that _smooka_." Ben disgustingly grumbled from his cockpit position next to Master Tyria Tainer. "After all the atrocities she committed and all the senseless wars she started just to satisfy her thirst for power and vengeance, I thought the mainstream galaxy would steer clear of her for good."

"Don't be so quick to forget how countless people and worlds are desperate and scared right now." Tyria reminded him. "They're looking for hope, stability, and a clear purpose wherever they can, and many still remember the first two years of Daala's reign over the Alliance. They want to recreate that, and make sure Caedus and the Sith never return, no matter the cost. At least out here, we can do a lot of good and remind many more people of the Jedi's value by helping Edaan destroy the Freedom's Riches. All of their ill-gotten resources will help save a lot of needy souls, as long as the many diverse allies Edaan is gathering can work together."

“With Edaan’s unbreakable resolve, friendly and easygoing demeanor, and desire to do what is right, I have little doubt that he can do just that.” Ben agreed. “I’m just glad we could depart a day ahead of schedule. We can do more good for people out in the field than meditating all day. And speaking of doing more good for people, we’d better see if we can help Master Sabatyne with her training. No sense lounging about listening to Daala-centric news when we can help each other improve our skills.”

“I think you read my mind, Skywalker.” Tyria concurred as both Jedi Masters headed for the ship’s main deck to keep the Barabel company.

**Meanwhile, On Muunilinst**

**Within the City of Harnaidan**

**Inside the _Opali’s Vigilance_ Studio**

“These distinguished figures, or infamous ones, depending on your point of view, are present in order to shed some light on the reports of Head of State Vitor Reige’s quiet and off-the-books calling upon the Jedi Council to aid him in trying to slander Ms. Daala’s name through false accusations and absurd connections to small malcontents.” Lenang O’Pali, political science reporter and galactic news sensation throughout the known galaxy, surmised for his audience.

“ _Funny, this seems more like a witch hunt instead of an interview._ ” Armitage cut in. “ _But none of us don’t recall ever agreeing to such a slanted request._ _Besides, you’re not the usual type of person to rely upon rumors and distorting the facts to this degree. I think all of us, including your viewers, deserve to know the source behind your accusations._ ”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, General.” The Pantoran reporter shook his head. “My unnamed source prefers to remain anonymous, and I have the right to respect their privacy. But I will provide a transcript of the call between Head of State Reige and the Jedi Council upon your request.”

“ _No, thank you. I’m sure your extreme pro-Sidious bias will have you doctor much of it to suit you and your patron’s bigoted ends._ ” Corran grimly declined. “ _Besides, last time I recalled, it wasn’t a crime for a head of state to request aid in a matter, especially one where thousands of Imperial citizens have gone missing, the majority of which have some degree of Force-Sensitivity and have spoken up against the former Admiral Daala, and many of their interests have been conveniently bought up by larger parties, several of which have ties to her. That is the reason why we are here, to get to the truth of these matters._ ”

“ _And_ if _we happen to find that Ms. Daala is indeed responsible for these atrocious acts, then we shall help Head of State Reige in apprehending her, and any other confederates and collaborators that have assisted her in any form._ ” Jagged added. “ _But no matter what, justice_ shall _be dealt accordingly, and the guilty parties_ will _be punished for their war crimes._ ”

" _'War crimes?' I think you are being a little over dramatic about this matter, Ambassador Fel,_ " Natasi said with well-acted shock, " _while these disappearances are indeed a serious matter that deserve a full investigation, they hardly constitute war crimes. And these larger companies buying up smaller ones help keep many people from losing their livelihoods, and their families from going hungry. How can this act of mercy be considered a war crime?_ "

“ _Taken separately, they cannot be. But when analyzed and seeing the patterns for what they are, one can see a certain thread taking shape. One of anyone who crosses you disappearing and never being heard from again, never mind whatever Force-based experiments you conduct on them_. _We know how renowned Imperial scientist and medicinal expert Stryker Melusar has been kidnapping Force-Sensitives, not merely Jedi, but beings from all walks of life, and taking them apart in order to try and discover the secrets of the Force to try and destroy it. We will track him down, and bring him and his allies to justice, just as Master Horn and my husband vowed to do to you._ ” Jaina damningly answered.

“And why would such a valiant and selfless man betray every oath he swore when he became a doctor?” Lenang skeptically asked.

Armitage provided the answer, " _Because in no small part due to his father, Roly Melusar, a commander of the Imperial Commando Special Unit in Sidious's Empire's early years, was an ardent hater of all Force-Sensitives. He even went to far as to try and murder anyone who even had a hint of Force-Sensitivity due to his past as a slave on Dromund Kaas. It would only make sense that he would pass his irrational hatred down to his son and want him to carry out his demented mission._ "

“Truly?” Lenang asked, “And you have incontrovertible proof of these allegations?”

“ _Of course. I would never make such a claim if I did not have the evidence. Since I command the Five-Oh-First Legion, I have access to all of its records, and as long as the details do not damage Imperial operations, my people and I can provide detailed records at your request._ ”

_Well, the fools brought more ammunition to bear against us than I thought. This won’t be as easy as Daala believed. Very Good. I love a hunt with a challenge._ Lenang inwardly smirked.

**One Hour Later**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Falleen Throne’s Blue District, In the Sizhran Spaceport**

**Just Outside the _Rude Awakening_**

“You know as soon as we exit the spaceport, we’ll likely be ambushed by Sing and her band of assassins, right, boss?” Robonino reminded Edaan.

“Probably. That’s why we need to be ready to spring the trap first.” Edaan reminded his friend.

“ _Actually, the ambush you speak of will probably occur much sooner._ ” Artoo whined. “ _Akku and I’ve been intercepting highly-encrypted transmissions being beamed throughout the city. Whoever sent them ordered teams to move in on our position as we speak._ ”

“Then I think our best move would be to withdraw from the area before they begin their ambush on us.” Kix advised the crew.

" _Too late for that, you predictable fools!_ " A mocking and hateful woman's voice shouted from the periphery. Ahead, four diverse bounty hunters perched from an open ledge, one clearly the infamous Jedi Killer Aurra Sing. When she whistled, two dozen spaceport security came running in with their weapons drawn.

“Let me guess, the city’s entire security force is under Xizor’s payroll.” Lona grunted.

“I think we’re about to find out, Sis.” Shara bitterly answered before the guards suddenly began to drop their blasters and clutch their heads while screaming in agonizing pain.

Just then, a voice screamed through Edaan’s comlink, “ _Don’t just stand there like simpering idiots, Palpatine! The entire city’s a death trap for do-gooders like you and your friends. Get them all to your ships and have your astromech droid pilot them to our predetermined rendezvous point! We’ll explain everything back at our camp, but allow me to welcome to the Falleen Resistance!_ ”

Fighting back the urge to ask the obvious questions, Edaan ordered everyone, “Back to the ship, and double-time it! The city’s lost to Xizor, and we can’t stay here! We’ve got an escape route to the wilds, and one shot at reaching some new allies!”

Despite the blatant confusion at the impromptu explanation, every one of his friends followed the orders and quickly issued a fighting retreat back to their assault ship as the mysterious voice gave Edaan a set of coordinates before closing the comm channel.

As soon as the crew closed up the _Rude Awakening_ , Edaan shouted, “Artoo, get the defensive systems online, and have all of Akku’s men make a break for the Parazen Mountains! Its geographic coordinates are 39°09'24.6''S 175°37'55.8''E! We’ll find shelter and allies there.”

“How do you know that?! For all we know, the entire planet and its population could be against us!” Vua countered.

“We can’t turn back now, not with the orbital blockade still in place, never mind the hunters on our tail. We’d never make it out of the system. And we can’t leave this world in Xasha’s grip. There’s much more going on here than we know, and we need to find out everything we can about the cult’s operations here.” Edaan argued back, his authoritative tone brooking no argument.

“Robonino, get to work on the communications! The moment you can get a secure signal past the blockade’s scans, get it to our incoming allies right away! They need to know they’re walking into a trap!”

“I’ll do just that, boss!”

“The rest of you get to your battle stations, prepare to make a fighting retreat, and be ready for anything once we reach this Resistance.” Edaan ordered his friends.

**Two Minutes Later**

**Just Outside the _Rude Awakening_**

“Let’s see them get away from us now.” Soonpaa smugly gloated right as he shot one of his father’s trademark homing beacons onto the _Rude Awakening_ ’s communications array.

“Good work, Bane. Now let’s get to our ships. The hunt’s still on.” Aurra ordered her team.

“But I thought the boss wanted-” Kossk tried before Meeka scolded him,

“Shut it! We have a plan in place, and if you every paid attention to the briefings, you’d know that the boss wants us to kill two pesky mynocks with one blaster bolt. Now come on, you idiot!”

_Nobody ever listens to me._ The Trandoshan quietly whined before he reluctantly followed his more experienced partners.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**On** **Muunilinst**

**Within the O’Pali’s Vigilance Studio**

“So, you two can freely admit that your order had made many ‘tragic mistakes’ over the years? I was unaware that Jedi Council members could talk so heretically about their order.” Lenang derisively asked the two Jedi Masters. The Imperial/Jedi delegation had performed far more competently than either of their opponents had expected, and they had drawn in a large galactic viewing for their spirited defense.

“Is it heretical to acknowledge the faults in a person or organization, and try to self-improve oneself? Surely, it’s better than simply imprisoning someone in carbonite and holding them captive for Force-knows how long.” Corran humorlessly countered.

“ _Your children were mentally unstable and under the control of what was essentially a malevolent Force deity and had escaped your order’s meager measures before endangering innocent civilians until my administration took the necessary steps to stop them._ ” Natasi bluntly stated.

“ _I see. And what of the countless others that were encased in carbonite within the Galactic Alliance’s Detention Center 81 when we rescued my son and daughter from your captivity. How exactly were each of those people they a threat to the people and galactic security?_ ”

While her body language did not betray any emotion, anyone could observe the cold fury emanating through her natural green eye and even her prosthetic one.

_That blunt instrument is going to ruin everything if I don’t step in and rein her in. She needs to remember her purpose and learn her place before I give her a lesson she’ll never forget._ Lenang slowly swore while he noticed the holoclock’s time.

_Oh, finally, a reprieve._ He thought in relief before cheerfully interjecting, “Well, I _really_ hate to cut this spirited debate short but we’re out of time for today. Thank you all for appearing on this exciting show today, and thank you, all you loyal viewers, for viewing this episode on the _O’Pali Vigilance Show_. I hope you all tune in tomorrow for another piece on corruption. Remember, on this channel, no force of corruption escapes our notice for long.” 

As the transmission concluded, deep-cover One Sith agent who went by the alias of Lanvorak sighed in exhaustion, and hoped that this infernal assignment would be concluded soon. He so longed to finally help bring down the Imperial Remnant and their Jedi allies, allowing for the One Sith to resume their rightful place in the galaxy.

That is, after his fellow agents and their Sith masters finalized their plans and eliminated the last few obstacles to their designs, especially one increasingly problematic and self-absorbed would-be empress.

**Meanwhile, In Orbit Above Borosk**

**Within the _Gozanti-_ class Armed Transport _Duty’s Bitter Smile_**

Armand Vorn, Imperial Army captain and father of an Imperial Army cadet, Tesla Vorn, knew he was betraying his mother and all of the unexpected friends he had made from his service to her, but what else could he do to stop this insanity? Too many loyal and honorable souls had bought into Daala’s mad hatred of all Force-related matters and wanted nothing more than a totalitarian regime change for the Empire, and she had to be stopped before her cancerous ideology devoured the galaxy.

No matter how many all the hard-won gains, stability, and status Vitor Reige and his two previous heads of state had achieved for the reformed government, Daala and her vile Moffs would love nothing more than to put themselves at the top no matter how many innocents had to suffer or perish, exactly like the Sith they claimed to abhor.

He ruefully chuckled at the bitter irony of it all. When he was growing up, his mother was a different person, a kind but firm, loving, and disciplined soul. But when a cabal of Moffs killed his father and took away his mother’s right eye from a thermal detonator exactly twenty-three years ago to this day, she returned to her hateful and self-destructive roots and chose revenge and her warped sense of duty over honor and her family.

That was why he enlisted in the Galactic Alliance military afterwards, to give his wife and their infant daughter a new home and try to shield themselves from her wrath, all the while hiding from the Moffs in plain sight.

But when Natasi Daala became its Chief of State and led the galaxy towards despotism and hatred, he resigned and uprooted his family again to serve in the Imperial Remnant, only to eventually be found when his mother found his family and offered them two choices.

They were either to serve her as loyal soldiers in her conspiracy, and help “guide the galaxy to a new age of lasting, genuine peace after dealing with the most insidious enemy of all, the Force.”

If they refused, then the husband and wife would be disintegrated, thereby allowing their daughter to be fed lies and indoctrinated into hating all Force-users as part of Daala’s future campaign of genocide.

That was why he had played the part of a loyal and obedient soldier and gathered all the information and intelligence he could on his mother’s conspiracy. But he never counted on the depths of Daals’s insanity and hatred for all Force-sensitives, and he knew that, as painful as it was to leave her to her self-destructive behavior, the decision he was about to make was the correct one.

As he put in the final set of coordinates for the Empire’s capital world, his reflections were interrupted by two women entering the cockpit: his wife, Mara, and his daughter, Tesla.

“Not having second thoughts, are you, honey?” Mara knowingly asked.

“No, more like final regrets.” Armand clarified. “I just wish it didn’t have to be done, or I didn’t have to be the one to condemn my mother to death, but she has to be stopped now.”

"Don't lose sight of what you taught me growing up, Dad," Tesla reminded him, "loyalty to your loved ones, principles, and beliefs is crucial to every person's honor, and my grandmother no longer has any of those qualities. She has to be stopped before she destroys any more innocent lives, and we're the best people to do so."

“I won’t. I know what’s at stake. But I’m just grateful that you two are with me in this. I don’t think I’d have the strength to leave her if you weren’t with me.” Armand confessed.

“Like I was gonna stay a single second longer with your demented mother.” Mara playfully bantered with her husband. “She’s gotta go down fast and hard, and my home is wherever you guys are. Besides, Reige and the Jedi need our help to bring public opinion back towards them and away from her madness.”

“Thanks. I just hope we can make it to Reige in time to make a difference. Never mind the assassin’s she and her partners will send after us once they find out what we’ve done.” Armand mused as the shuttle entered hyperspace, and the cruiser sent its burst transmission to General Jaeger’s XO on Bastion.

They all knew that they would help bring down Imperial war criminal and his own mother after decades of galactic strife she left in her wake and spend the rest of their lives atoning for her atrocities. But they also knew it was a price worth paying in order to save the galaxy from eternal darkness.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**On Falleen**

**Within the _Rude Awakening_**

**Fifty Kilometers from the Parazen Mountains**

“Those hunters are still right on our tail! And the sensors have just started picking up an unknown transmission originating from the ship! One of the hunters must have placed one of those homing beacons on the hull back at the city!” Adari urgent reported from her sensors’ readouts.

“Then we need to quickly isolate and disable the beacon, before we reach the rendezvous point!” Edaan shouted back. “Artoo, start scanning the ship’s exterior for any weight abnormalities, then send a small ion pulse through to that location.”

“ _Right away, Master Palpatine._ ” Artoo obediently complied as he plugged into the ship’s sensors.

"Friend, not master!" Edaan corrected him before he quickly swerved away to avoid two concussion missile salvos from Aurra and Meeka's starfighters. Akku's five Mandalorian ships had kept most of the capital city's pursuers away, along with Soonpaa and Kossk's, and had shot down many fighters, but the bounty hunters had proven far worthier adversaries.

After about thirty minutes of fleeing the hunters, Edaan was quickly getting sick and tired of the constant shooting at him and his friends. But just after receiving a burst transmission and immediately reading it, he knew that he had to end this fast, and decided to increase their odds for survival with some clever Force illusions.

Quickly ordering his copilot, “Akku, take over for a few minutes! I’m going to thin their ranks a bit more with a few Jedi mind tricks!” Edaan immediately set himself into a Jedi trance, and set to work on dealing with Meeka.

**Three Minutes Later**

**In the XJ5 X-wing Starfighter _Jedi’s Bane_**

“Woah! Areight, where did those _karking_ Mandalorian reinforcements come from?!” Meeka shouted as they quickly closed the gap between her salvaged fighter.

“ _Mistress, I do not see any reinforcements, and the ship’s sensors are not picking any additional Mandalorian fighters in the vicinity._ ” The ship’s R8 astromech droid answered from the ship’s plug-in socket.

“What, how can-?” The Farghul exclaimed before she quickly figured out the truth, and cursed, “Oh, of course those Jedi would play dirty with my mind! Areight, take control of the ship, aim straight for the Jedi’s flagship, and prepare the both of us to eject on my command! We’re gonna take this dirty trickster and his cronies down for the count, and then collect our bounty on all of them!”

**Back on the _Rude Awakening_**

****

“ _Edaan, I have located the homing beacon! It is attached to the communications array. I am prepared to send an ion pulse to destroy it on your command. But our long-range comms will be down for approximately five minutes._ ” Artoo urgently informed Edaan.

“Then don’t wait for me! Do it now! Looks like one of the hunters is priming their ship to detonate upon impact with us.” Edaan shouted back.

Just then, a signal came through Edaan’s comlink, and the same masculine voice that gave Edaan’s team their escape route came through, “ _Did we come at a bad time, Jedi Palpatine? My leaders thought you might need some assistance, and we’re about ninety seconds away._ ”

“Perfect timing. Get Aurra Sing and her suicidal goons off our back and give us a few minutes to remove their homing beacon from our ship. Then grant us safe passage to your redoubt, and we’ll help you free your world from Xasha’s grip.”

“ _Well,_ _you just saved us a lot of time with negotiations, because that was supposed to be part of the agreement. We’ll cover your retreat. Just stay alive a little bit longer._ ”

_Easy for you to say_. Edaan rolled his eyes before ordering Akku to give him back control of his ship, and warned his crew, “All turrets, do everything you can to shoot down the incoming X-Wing first. That thing’s a suicidal timebomb aimed right for us, and we need to buy a little more time for reinforcements to get us out of this mess.”

“I just hope it’s not one of those ‘Out of the frying pan, and into the fire’ scenarios.” Adari shouted back.

_So do I._ Edaan worriedly thought as Akku communicated their instructions to the rest of his mercenaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is a good and climactic place to end the chapter. Just like before, I wrote it in a little over 48 hours, and I think it’s a good piece. If you have any constructive criticism, feel free to share with me in a review of PM. So, how are you all doing on this hot afternoon of Monday, August 10, 2020? I’m doing well, as I might play some of The Witcher III: Wild Hunt: Complete Edition later today and read more of Star Wars: Galaxy’s Edge: Black Spire as well. And my sister started some of her classes today, so that’s big. Well, I guess I’d better get this chapter draft to Squasher and JSailer for their look over. It should be up by tomorrow or so, unless they have other things to worry about. I hope you all have a blessed day, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!
> 
> (Tuesday, August 11, 2020 Addendum) Hey, everyone. I hope you’re all staying safe with this Coronavirus madness still gripping much of the world. I am, as I’m mostly staying at home, but I heard about something that is greatly troubling, if true. I heard from a friend on Discord that there’s gonna be a cyber-attack tomorrow on a lot of social media sites, such as Discord, Facebook, others I’m sure with plenty of profane, gory, and other gross stuff. Take my advice, don’t accept any friend requests from people you don’t know, and keep your social media surfing to the bare minimum, if you go on at all. Well, I hope you all have a blessed night. God be with us all in these troubling times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm day of Tuesday, August 11, 2020? I’m all right, as I’ve read a bit of Star Wars: Galaxy’s Edge: Black Spire, putting my a little over the halfway mark, and I’ll read more as time goes on. And while I’m waiting for the final draft of Chapter 9, I figured I’d get started on Chapter 10 and plan my next move. So, school’s fast approaching for UNCC, and I’d better be ready for it soon, as I’ve got three college courses to deal with, which will be a big challenge. I just hope I can balance it all out. And speaking of hope, my computer’s been acting a little buggy lately, so I’m gonna get it checked out this weekend to make sure nothing’s wrong with it. Well, that’s enough idle talk on my part. I’d better get started on this chapter. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these troubling times.
> 
> (Wednesday, August 12, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, as I exercised a bit, read about 60 pages of Star Wars: Galaxy’s Edge: Black Spire today, and have written over 1,200 words so far in this chapter. Oh, and I started playing a bit of The Witcher III: Wild Hunt: Complete Edition last night, getting 30 Gamerscore points in the process. I really love that game and look forward to playing more as time passes. Well, I think that’s enough idle chitchat on my part, as I’ve got less than four weeks before my classes start back up. I’d better get back to writing soon. Have a blessed day, everyone, and stay safe in the real world and on the Internet.

**Thirty Seconds Later**

**In the _Jedi's Bane_**

"Just a little closer, and then it's time for the Jedi explosive conclusion!" Meeka smirked as she and Areight prepared to eject their mobile detonator.

" _Mistress, the baradium torpedoes are ready, but the sensors are picking up three-dozen Resistance signatures coming straight from the Parazen Plains, and eight of them are heading straight for us!_ " The droid warned the Farghul bounty hunter.

"There's always a last-minute game changer with these Jedi, isn't there?" Meeka snarled as she contacted Aurra, "Sing, we've got three squads of enemy reinforcements coming in from the Parazen Plains! I don't think we can fight both them and the Jedi for long with our current numbers! Do you want to keep pursuing, or should we break off before they turn the tables on us?"

" _The boss won't like this, but you're right. They've won the first move, but the hunt's only just begun. Besides, the longer we keep Edaan tied up here, the longer our master's plans can unfold._ " Aurra reluctantly conceded.

" _Oh, come on! We didn't even get to kill a Mandalorian!_ ' Kossk moaned.

" _Shove it, you idiot,”_ Soonpaa reprimanded him, “ _not every hunt ends when the first shot is triggered! Besides, we still have the upper hand in this hunt, and we're not going to lose the advantage just because you want to please your imaginary goddess!_ " 

" _How dare you?! The Scorekeeper is what's going to get me a special place in the afterlife when the hunt ends for me! If you were in my position, you'd-_ "

" _Shut it, you two!”_ Aurra snapped, _“We still have a Jedi to eliminate and a resistance to destroy. You can hash out your cultural differences after we finish the job. But for now, you follow my orders! Understood?_ "

" _Yes, Ma'am._ " They both complied.

" _Good. All forces, break off the attack and return to base. We’ll regroup and get them next time._ "

**Two Minutes Later**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

"Thanks for the quick assist, Squad Leaders. We'll follow you back to your base, but we first need to finish disabling the homing beacon the hunters placed on us. We don't want your refuge to be uncovered by the enemy." Edaan explained.

" _Do you mean like how you sent out your burst transmission to your Jedi masters and whichever of your growing list of allies you may have coming to our world and to avoid the capital city?_ " The squad leader rebuked him. " _Our slicers were able to detect your transmission just before it left our system, but we didn't need to decode it to know what you were up to. Not after your reception by Aurra Sing and her partners._ "

Neither Edaan nor his crew members could visually hide their shock at the magnificent deduction, but the Jedi Knight kept his voice even and a little jovial as he answered, "Well, I'll gladly explain myself to your leaders. But I'd rather do it after we finish our journey."

" _Of course. No sense in giving the enemy any further ammunition to use against us. But, please do be sure not to send any more transmissions to your friends and allies, at least until you speak with our leaders. You'll need to know the full situation to understand just how critical this world is to Xasha's puppet cult._ "

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**In Hyperspace**

**Aboard the _Quarren Eye_**

**Four Hours From the Falleen System**

"Did you get the same transmission from Edaan?" Voort asked the three-man Jedi team.

" _The very same, word for word. None of us expected Aurra Sing to ever walk again after trying to kill Allana for the Heritage Council. But I guess cold hard credits and virulent anti-Jedi sympathy can open a lot of important doors._ " Ben angrily nodded.

" _And Falleen is under Xasha's control and influence at a level we could not have foreseen. But can we be certain that the coordinates he sent can be trusted?_ " Tyria asked.

" _We don't have a choice._ " Saba shook her head. " _We need to learn all we can about her cult's operations on Falleen before we rip them apart, and we can't just abandon Edaan. Thiz one won't allow it._ _We should inform the Council and your Director Loran about the planet's fall to Xasha, and they can decide what they can do to help us while we help Edaan._ "

"Yes. That is a very practical and logical move, Master Sabatyne." Voort nodded. "There is no sense in leaving anything to chance with this cult and their evil masters. I'll contact him the minute we conclude this talk."

" _Once we make contact with the Council and inform them of the situation, we will go under radio silence until we arrive to rendezvous with this Falleen Resistance._ " Ben added. " _No sense in giving the enemy a stronger chance to gain even more intel on us._ "

"Agreed." Voort concurred before sympathetically asking Tyria, "Do you want to speak to your daughter for a few minutes? I'm sure you'd both love to catch up after all the work and stress we've all been under."

" _We can do that after we each arrive at the rendezvous point,”_ Tyria answered, _“she knows how to focus on the task at hand, and I don't want to distract her when you're about to enter enemy territory. I have faith in her to face and succeed in whatever trials come her way. Besides, she's got her boyfriend and Myri to keep her company in the meantime. I know that's enough for now._ " 

"I'm sure she'll understand." Voort agreed as the transmission ended.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**On Borosk**

**Within Natasi Daala's Private Residence**

" _What were you thinking, rising to Horn's bait like that? Never mind reminding the galaxy of his Jedi children after what you did to them back as Chief of State. Are you trying to undo all our work in the Empire?!_ " Lenang berated Daala as she walked into her private office.

"Normally, I wouldn't expect a lowly Sith agent to understand that the Empire is far more resilient and open to a firm hand ruling it than the rest of the galaxy. But a man who supposedly studied Emperor Palpatine and Grand Admiral Thrawn so thoroughly ought to know that a minor setback is nothing compared to all the progress we've made so far." 

" _That's a nice sentiment, but irrelevant if they uncover enough proof of your scientists' research to bring it to the public. And if that were to happen, then we'll lose just about all of our support, and the Master will lose his foothold in the Empire._ "

"I assure you I have everything under control, O'Pali." Natasi tersely said before her holocomm pinged, revealing Moff Porrak Vansyn; apprehension written on his face. 

"What is it, Vansyn? This is an unexpected call, nor is it particularly welcome right now." Natasi glared at the Moff.

" _Apologies, Admiral, but my agents just discovered an unauthorized departure from Borosk about seventy minutes ago, with a hyperspace course set directly for Bastion. It's being piloted by your son and his wife and daughter._ " 

" _What?_ " Natasi hissed, “How did this--”

"Admiral,” one of her aides walked in, “our analysts just discovered a remote download of all the data from your private server, and then had the server suffer a complete meltdown five minutes ago. The last ID to use it belonged to Captain Vorn, your son."

Her eyes widened in horror before they narrowed in a tight snarl, "So, he betrayed me and has stolen my granddaughter to boot… and on the eve of our most pivotal moment. I shouldn’t have underestimated his resolve or his willingness to betray his own family. I will deal with him when the time comes."

" _Admiral, what are we to do? With all of your data in his possession, as soon as they get it to Reige and the Jedi, they'll have all they need to arrest and publicly execute us! They may even be transmitting it to them as we speak!_ " Porrak fretted.

" _Then I suggest that you accelerate your plans and commence your war three months ahead of schedule._ " Lenang advised the cowardly Moff. " _Where was the vaunted courage you had when you allied with the admiral against Jagged Fel and his loyalists?_ "

"Enough. We have a very small window before we are undone. We must strike before they can fully mobilize their forces. Vansyn, contact Lecersen and Quillan and have them prepare their allies for an attack on Reige's loyalists within the next forty-eight hours. O'Pali, have your fellow agents create as much strife as they can throughout the Empire. The chaos will allow our forces time to take over the bulk of the Empire without anyone being any the wiser."

" _But won't that rally the rest of the Empire behind Reige and the Jedi, especially once they unveil our actions to the public? And what if the rest of the galaxy decides to intervene when they learn of the civil war? We could easily find ourselves overwhelmed by the galaxy's numbers._ " Lenang warned her.

"I still have many allies outside the Empire to call on, and they can help us turn the tide against Reige and his Jedi masters. And don't bother to worry about the outside galaxy. With the bloated Galactic Alliance and most of its moronic Senate and citizens dead set on avoiding the Jedi, and with the Freedom's Riches wreaking havoc all across the galaxy, they won't interfere with a simple 'internal affair.' That is, as long as all of the Empire's Holonet stations we embedded our agents with still remain under our control." 

_"Excellent. Then I’ll have everyone prepare all our forces to launch in twenty-four hours. Even without Bastion under our control, we'll still have Reige and his sycophants by their throats before the month is over."_

**Meanwhile, On Bastion**

**Within the Imperial Army Complex**

**Inside General Jaeger's Facility**

"Well, that went better than I expected." Armitage noted. "We won the first round. Now the galaxy will start asking the right questions about Daala, Stryker and their cohorts. And my agents and favors are beginning to turn up results, many more than I expected, actually."

"That means we'll soon have a better grasp of just how deep Daala's grip on the Empire truly is." Corran nodded.

"But will it be enough to stop Daala's endgame. That's the real question we need to ask." Jaina reminded the general just as Sakiyan XO appeared, a look of dread on her face.

"Captain Tiralla? What is it?" Armitage patiently asked.

"Sir, we've received a burst transmission originating from Borosk. It contained both a message and intelligence on several of Daala's conspirators and their front operations. The message said that they could help undo all of Daala's evil and stop her coup and anti-Force war. The person who sent the message was Captain Armand Vorn of our army, and he identified himself as Daala's son. All he asks in return for providing the intelligence is that we protect him and his wife and daughter from any reprisals his mother will unleash on them."

None of them had expected such an answer, and Jagged took the initiative, "Have you or your people told anyone about this possible defection?"

"No, Ambassador. We were told to bring this straight to you, and I ordered my team to stay silent on the matter, or they'd be court-martialed and imprisoned for disobeying my orders."

"You did the right thing, Captain." Armitage commended his subordinate. "Now, I'll contact Head of State Reige to inform him of this opportunity. Then we can all find out just what kind of man this Armand Vorn is, and whether or not he can be trusted to help us."

**Ten Minutes Later**

**In Hyperspace**

**Aboard the _Duty’s Bitter Smile_**

**Two Hours From Bastion**

"Dad, looks like someone from Bastion's contacting me." Tesla told Armand, “It certainly took them long enough. General Jaeger is the caller."

"Then let us not keep him waiting. Your grandmother's probably scrambling to readjust her strategy and mobilizing her forces to strike immediately." He nodded as he accepted the transmission and was not surprised when he saw the holograms of Vitor Reige, Armitage Jaeger, Ambassador Fel, and their Jedi allies.

"Well, I never thought I'd get to meet so many distinguished and noble figures after working for my mother, but boy, am I glad that I left her for good." Armand chuckled, "We don't have much time before my mother makes her move, so let's get right down to business. We have much to discuss, and little time to get it done."

" _Agreed. I just hope that you are sincere in your claims, Captain Vorn, otherwise you will find yourself in a very dark cell for the rest of your very short life._ " Vitor warned him.

"Don't worry, Sir. I'll prove my sincerity with my actions and data, not by mere words alone." Armand vowed.

**Five Minutes Later**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Parazen Mountains**

**Inside the Falleen Resistance's Headquarters**

"You certainly picked a good time to barge into our fight for freedom, Palpatine." Xaal Xist, the Falleen squad leader, joked to Edaan as he and his crew followed him to the central command center. A security team was keeping a close eye on the Extolled Yuuzhan Vong crew member.

"Though I question your use of a Yuuzhan Vong in your team, even a Shamed One,” Xaal said, “given his people's role in my world's devastation. It won't earn you any points with many of our fighters, never mind your unauthorized transmission of our location to Master Ben Skywalker and Wraith Squadron. Now that they know our location, then I suspect that it is only a matter of time before the enemy figures out a way to assault our headquarters."

"My fault there," Edaan apologized. "But I couldn't know about the world's resistance because of its isolation, and I wanted to keep my friends and allies from walking into Sing's trap. I'm sure you'd have done the same in my position."

He turned to Vau, "And I don't care about those kinds of points, especially when they involve one of my trusted friends, who had no role in the devastation the galaxy suffered from the mainstream Yuuzhan Vong. Besides, Vua can more than earn his keep while we liberate your world. I imagine that you need all the help you can get in freeing your world, and if he has to leave Falleen, then so do I. I won't abandon a friend simply to get ahead."

"Thanks for the support, Edaan. But I can hold my own against a few fearful souls and try to change their minds through my actions. Besides, you're not going to abandon the mission just for me, not with all the lives that have been destroyed by Xasha Xizor and her cult's masters." Vua thanked his longtime friend.

Smirking at his resolve, Xaal agreed, "Then you'll get along quite well with the Prince and the rest of the leadership. Sorry about the insults, you two, I just had to test your resolve, and you both passed with flying colors."

"It's understood. But you said that 'the Prince' would be here. Does that mean that Prince Haxim has joined your rebellion against Xizor?" Akku insightfully asked.

" _Joined_ the rebellion?" Xaal laughed. "Surely you jest, Captain Seii. The prince was the one who _founded_ the Resistance. He's been fighting against the rest of his royal family for thirteen years after they pledged allegiance to Xasha's cult, and your arrival could be just what we needed to turn this war around and free her personal vault."

"Wait. Are you saying that your homeworld has the bulk of Xasha's funds and most valuable resources?" Kix deduced.

"If that's true, then how in the blazes did that happen?!" Robonino disbelievingly asked as they entered the main command center. "No offense, but I'd have thought she'd keep all her funds on her headquarters on Batuu."

"Because our world was where her cult first originated. That is, before it grew into a galactic menace, in no small part thanks to her Sith masters." Prince Haxim answered as he addressed the assembled crew.

The sole Falleen monarch to resist Xasha's insidious grip was not what any of Edaan's crew expected. Instead of royal armor or a regal robes, the man wore a hodgepodge combat suit made up of Phase One Clone Trooper armor, a Rebel Alliance helmet, and the weapons of the Galactic Alliance Void Jumpers. The pauldron bore the insignia of the Axlan royal family, to signify his leadership within his rebel group.

Edaan and K'Kruhk, along with their crew, bowed before the prince, and the former respectfully said, "Prince Haxim, it is an honor to make your acquaintance."

"It is _I_ , who am honored to meet you, Master Palpatine. Your exploits all across the galaxy have inspired many of my people to join the fight to liberate our world from its despots. Besides, I've been disowned by my family, so there is no reason to stand on ceremony here." Haxim warmly smiled as he gave his own bow of respect.

"Very well. But I must respectfully insist you call not call me a master, but either as a Knight or just my first name. I'm not a Jedi Master, and I don't like being elevated among others. It increases the risk of getting a bloated ego."

"A humble man to complement his power and influence as well. You are truly a very wise and rare combination in this galaxy of lunatics. Very well, Knight Palpatine." Haxim nodded.

"Ahem." Xaal coughed in an interruption. "I hate to interrupt your spirited discussion, but perhaps we ought to explain to Edaan and his allies what kind of mess that they've gotten themselves into, and how to best work with us in freeing our world."

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**In Orbit Above Bothawui**

**Within the Bothawui Shipyards, In Admiral Kre'fey's Office**

" _And you're completely certain, Admiral_ _Kre'fey, that Jedi Palpatine will not try and compel our government to remain a part of his coalition when we deal with Freedom's Riches?_ " Turr Phennir, the Confederation's Supreme Commander, asked Traest.

"Yes. Sir. I have already reached an agreement with the Combined Clans on working with the Jedi in eliminating the cult's influence in our territory, and we are prepared to strike against Xizor the moment we are ready to deal with her pawns and traitors in our government and sector."

"And I would highly encourage you to reach out to Teppler, Gillmunn, and every other leader in the Confederation that you can trust to uphold this arrangement, never mind the economic possibilities of us opening trade with the Mandalorian Protectors."

Turr shook his head. " _And why should we ally with a Jedi, especially Edaan Palpatine, when we are holding our own against the Freedom's Riches, Admiral? Economic benefits with a mercenary culture, even one as powerful as the Mandalorians, will not be enough to convince most of the leaders, especially Rodan and Commenor, to ally with Palpatine and his order after the devastation they unleashed upon the galaxy time and time again._ " 

"Because a proactive and influential Jedi Knight like him is our best bet at drawing out the cult's Sith masters so we can help destroy them,” Traest reminded him, “we both know that all of their proxies are draining our worlds of manpower and resources, giving them greater power with every day that they remain. And if we help destroy the Sith, then we can gain greater standing in the galactic community, never mind the chance to gain all kinds of better opportunities for all of our worlds.” 

He continued, "And sir, we both believe in a powerful counterbalance for any concept, and as much as Rodan and his sycophants have deluded themselves into believing otherwise, the Jedi, for all their flaws, are the best hope and ally that we've got in this war against the Sith and their minions. We don't turn our backs on an effective, powerful, loyal, and very moral ally simply because of the constant shifts of public opinion and politics. That's not how us military beings are supposed to operate."

Smirking at Traest's impeccable reasoning, Turr nodded, " _With all of your intelligence, pragmatism, and patriotic sense of duty, it's no wonder you led the Galactic Alliance's Defense Fleet for a time after the Yuuzhan Vong were exiled. A shame that you were recalled to your homeworld, and a younger admiral took your place._ "

"I would advise you to choose your next words with great care, Sir." Traest slowly warned. "While Nek Bwua'tu and I may be part of different governments, I have nothing but respect for his abilities and sense of duty."

" _Of course. My apologies for my bluntness, Admiral._ " Turr falsely apologized with a humorless smile. “ _If there is nothing else, I will begin making the necessary calls immediately. With the intelligence Jedi Palpatine and Mandalore provided us, the leaders should have no difficulty in seeing things your way, and the Navy should be ready to strike at every major stronghold in our territory by next month's end. Afterwards, though, there's no telling whether or not they'll agree to allying with all of Edaan's diverse set of contacts._ "

"One battle at a time, Sir." Traest reminded his human commander as he ended the transmission, allowing him to release the breath of relief he did not even know he was holding.

_All right, Edaan. You'll soon have the entire Confederation by your side. For all our sakes, I hope you're ready to take on all the authority and responsibility that comes along with it._ Traest sighed before he prepared to attend a Joint Chiefs meeting with his fellow Bothan admirals on preparing anti-Freedom's Riches rapid response tasks forces.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**In Hyperspace**

**Aboard the _Duty's Bitter Smile_**

**One Hundred Minutes From The Bastion System**

"So, do you all agree to my terms?" Armand asked the group after transmitting them his intelligence on Stryker's Force-Sensitive experiments and bioweapons, and their corporate fronts. "We don't have very much time before my mother and her confederates launch their coup. Maybe even less than a couple of days, if we're that unlucky."

Seeing no one voice even a single point of disapproval with the head of state, Vitor resolutely agreed, " _Very well. We'd be absolute lunatics to avoid your noble and generous offer. We'll give you and your family complete protection from Daala and her Sith confederates. But we will need your full testimony when we make our public address to condemn her and rally the Empire to our side. Otherwise, it'll just be our word against hers._ "

Breathing a sigh of relief, Tesla gratefully said, "Thank you, Sir. We won't disappoint." Turning to Armand, she advised him, "Father, it might be wise for us to send them and the Jedi Council the rest of the intelligence before we revert to realspace, just so they can move quicker in mobilizing the support to topple Grandmother."

"I was already planning on doing just that." Armand agreed before another holonet signal ping next to the leaders, revealing the hateful, seething form of Natasi Daala. 

" _I always knew you were a naïve boy, Armand, but even I could have foreseen your betrayal. Going to the Jedi and their lackeys for help after all their lawless arrogance? How could you sink so low?_ " 

"Calling the kettle black, Mother?” Armand scoffed, “I’m not the one trying to overthrow the Empire, or ally with the Sith. You betray my father’s memory with your insanity. If he was alive now, he’d be disgusted with you.”

_“It’s time to give up, Daala,”_ Corran interjected, _“thanks to your son, we have the evidence we need to destroy you. You’ve lost.”_

Daala thinly smiled, _“Only if you get your message out in time. I control the holonet transceivers. And as for you,”_ she turned to her son, _“when I ascend to the Throne, you will be hunted down like the traitor you are.”_

“The only throne you’ll be ascending to will be a padded cell, Mother. You will pay for what you’ve done, and no amount of scheming is going to stop that.”

_“We’ll see. Goodbye, Armand.”_ And she ended the transmission.

"Can Daala truly cut us off from the entire Holonet network?" Jaina asked Armand.

"I'm afraid so." Armand glumly nodded. "She's embedded many agents in just about every Holonet station in the Empire. Fortunately for us, since this ship was a part of Daala's fleet, it has a long-range holocomm of its own to break through any signal jamming, and even help create a holosignal to counter it. We can contact the Jedi Council and your forces right away and prepare for war with her."

"Let's just hope that it isn't as brutal and bloody like the two times she murdered Imperials in her galactic takeover bids, even though the first one was her and Pellaeon poisoning a bunch of egotistical Deep Core warlords." Tesla sadly added, earning a few tense glares before she awkwardly realized her mistake, "Right. No need to remind everyone of Granny's delusional rampages. Let's get straight to work."

" _We should_ _contact Edaan Palpatine as well. He can probably spare some of his favors to help us contain this war._ " Corran advised the Vorn family.

"The rogue Jedi that's gone on a one-man crusade against Xizor and the Sith?" Mara remembered. "How many favors can he call in?"

" _Half a galaxy's worth, at least._ " Jagged simply answered. “ _And he can get word out to our allies in case your mother-in-law cuts us off from the galaxy._ "

"Then enough talk. Let's get to work." Armand advised everyone before ending the transmission.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Parazen Mountains**

**Inside the Falleen Resistance's Headquarters**

"So, to recap, this is the resistance's main stronghold in trying to overthrow your family's reign, and you've got most of the local population on your side. But the capital city's Xasha's personal vault, which containing about two-thirds of Xasha's wealth and favors, along their off-world resources and manpower, are funding your family's efforts to destroy your resistance, with theirs outnumbering your people's army almost three-to-one." Edaan summed up.

"Yes. But with you and your crew's help, we just might be able to turn this war around and cripple Xasha's operations before taking the fight to her masters." Haxim agreed.

"If this world has all the favors and influence to Xasha's cult as you say, then we ought to inform the Jedi Council and all of our allies of Falleen's importance to the Sith. This way, they all can prepare to strike here and as many of her strongholds as we can at once." Atai advised them.

"Agreed. From what intelligence my agents have gathered, we'll need to destroy her cult's entire body in one fell swoop before even considering going after the head." Haxim agreed before a transmission suddenly emerged from Artoo, with Luke and Kyle standing with a troubled expression on each of their faces.

" _Edaan. We apologize for calling so abruptly, but this matter couldn't wait. We need to borrow some of your favors for the Imperial Remnant. We've just learned that Daala's about to launch a Sith-led coup against Reige, and he'll need all the help he can get to survive, never mind win this fight._ " Luke began.

"I'll get right on it. I think I know just the favors to call in to get quick help for the Empire." Edaan quickly nodded.

Apologizing to Haxim, he quickly said, "Apologies, your majesty, but-"

"I understand. This crisis takes precedence right now. Make whatever calls you have to in order to save the Remnant, as long as Daala can be put down for good this time. Just try to make sure you have enough left to help us in our fight." The exiled prince sympathetically nodded.

"Don't worry, sir. I think I have a plan to help us achieve all our goals." Edaan promised before ordering his crew, "Master K'Kruhk, Akku, Armand, Artoo, you four come with me and help call my necessary favors in. The rest of you, help the prince and his men in any way you can until we return. We'll just be an hour or two at most, so everyone is on their best behavior."

"Come on, boss. It's us you're talking about, your best buds." Robonino amusingly smirked.

"I know, that's why I'm warning you all." Edaan returned the gesture before the five individuals hurried back to the _Rude Awakening_.

"Your friend is quite a spirited man." Haxim noted.

"He is indeed. And that's why I'm in love with him." Adari admitted, piquing the two Falleen’s curiosity.

“Sounds like a juicy story to tell. You mind telling us how you two became an item?” Xaal smirked.

“What?” Adari tilted her head in confusion.

“He means, it’s a good story, and that they would like to hear how you started courting each other.” Jarael clarified.

“Oh. Well, I guess if you have the time, then I’d be glad to share the tale with you.” Adari offered.

“Excellent!” Haxim gladly nodded. “If you don’t mind, I will get some of my men and we will hear your romantic tale. No sense telling a good story without a large audience.”

“I’ll wait, then.” Adari had a good feeling about these men, and sensed that she would get along well with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is a good place to end the chapter. So, what did you all think, as I spent three days working on it, and I have further set the stage for a brutal civil war between the two opposing Imperial factions? And now Edaan and his crew are a part of the Falleen Resistance, with Admiral Kre’fey convincing the Confederation’s supreme commander to ally with the Jedi. That’s another major galactic power on Edaan’s side. But will it be enough to stop the Sith’s designs? Only time will tell. So, how are you all doing on this warm but stormy day of Thursday, August 13, 2020? I’m doing well, as I read a bit more of Star Wars: Galaxy’s Edge: Black Spire, and it’s decent. But it’s not a match for the old EU, that’s for certain. And I hope to play a bit of The Witcher III: Wild Hunt: Complete Edition later tonight as well before I volunteer tomorrow morning. Well, I’d better go before the storms hit, as I have to get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for their little look over. May God be with us all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm day of Saturday, August 15, 2020? I’m doing well, as I’m waiting for Chapter 10 to be revised, so I figured I’d get started on this chapter to pass some time. In other news, I’ve been playing a bit of The Witcher III: Wild Hunt Complete Edition and got 60 more Gamerscore points by the time I finished the game’s prologue. I can’t wait to play it more later on, as that’s perhaps the best RPG game I’ve ever played. And, I’ve begun reading Doris Kearns Goodwin’s Team of Rivals: The Political Genius of Abraham Lincoln today, and it’s a good read so far. I hope you all are ready for plenty of intrigue, action, and diplomacy through the next few chapters. So, with nothing else to say, I’d better get started on the chapter. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these difficult times.
> 
> (Sunday, August 16, 2020 Addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this cool and cloudy day? I’m doing well, as I went to get my computer checked out for possible bugs and found that is just has a pinched wire connected to its screen. I may have to get it checked out at some point in the future, but I don’t think it’ll be a big problem. And I bought a Boruto: Naruto Next Generations box set on Blu-Ray, and I look forward to watching it later on. Oh, and I’ve been reading more of Goodwin’s Team of Rivals: The Political Genius of Abraham Lincoln, and it’s a great, if sad book because of the personal tragedies in the lives of Abraham Lincoln and his personal cabinet of advisors. But man, does it make me realize how much I miss the days when life was simpler, and I didn’t have to worry about politics and the real world. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad I know all I know now in order to better defend my beliefs and opinions against those with opposing ideas, but I’m just sick of the negative and hateful actions, news and messages being spewed all across the world. Why can’t we all just agree to peacefully disagree, and respect each other’s opinions as long as they value the sanctity of human life and the basic God-given rights all beings are entitled to? It just makes me angry to see all the madness consuming the country and world. Well, that’s enough rambling on my part. Time to get back to writing. God be with us all in these turbulent and scary times.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

“ _I understand your predicament, Jedi Palpatine, and I will not let you face these dangers alone._ ” Sev’eere’nuruodo’s hologram agreed. “ _I will inform Nirauan of this imminent civil war, and they will divert their forces to assist the Empire. Even the most stubborn isolationists of my people could see that Daala’s galactic rampage has gone on for far too long, and her intentions are plain to all of us. She won’t stop until the entire galaxy is under her heel, and I won’t let it happen without a fight._ ”

“Thank you, Aristocra. If you do this, then consider the debt between us paid in full, so long as you reached out to your extragalactic neighbors.”

“ _My agents received a signal from them not even an hour ago. They agreed to your request and will deploy a fleet to assist you in your efforts to restore order and stability to the greater galaxy. That is, as long as you provide them with sufficient information to suit their… academic interests and curiosities._ ” The elder Chiss woman answered.

“Considering the knowledge those droids usually seek out, that shouldn’t be a problem at all. I have friends in just about every sector in the greater galaxy and can probably get enough information to keep them debating and entertained for decades.” Edaan assured his tentative Chiss ally, before he came up with another idea.

“But if they truly want to expand their horizons and establish a good relationship with the galaxy besides sending a few agents out into the galaxy, try to convince them to send another fleet to help protect the Empire from Daala and the Sith. It could help start a good cultural relationship between them and the rest of the galaxy.” Edaan proposed.

“ _With that optimistic attitude, you should have no problem in managing the Silentium. I wish you luck, Edaan Palpatine. If anything changes within the Ascendancy, I will keep you appraised of these developments._ ” Sev’eere’nuruodo bade farewell.

Turning, he found Akku finishing with his uncle on the Anzati assassins dealing with both Xasha and Daala, Atai briefing Governors D'Nal and Saresh on the Empire's deteriorating situation, and K'Kruhk speaking with several Outer Rim representatives he'd met on his travels, Edaan held out hope that the Empire could survive Daala's coup, and that it would put her down for good.

He also hoped that he could aid the Falleen in bringing down Xasha's powerful cult and save Vestara from the darkness that gripped her heart. Oftentimes, he felt the burden of his responsibilities and wished even that he'd not been born a Jedi and Palpatine. Not even the advice of his six deceased teachers could disabuse him of this notion.

Always though, he remembered the words of his mother and father, Selene and Cosigna Palpatine, that encouraged him to learn from his pain, to never let it break him, and to move forward regardless of the odds. It was they, not the Jedi, and their faith in the Living Force and the will of the long-gone Celestials, that made him the man he was. From them, he drew strength.

Without both, he feared he would've succumbed to the destiny of his family name, especially the whispers of his nefarious ancestor. In the darkness of solitude, he pondered his strength to still attempt to corrupt him from beyond the grave.

He put those thoughts aside. As Qui-Gon Jinn once said, his mind needed to be in the here and now, not in the past or the future. To that end, he had to prepare for their return to Haxim and to help Wraith Squadron with their impending arrival.

**Meanwhile, In the Mandalore System**

**In Orbit Above the Planet Kalevala**

" _There has been a great shift in the Force, Lady Kitai. Have you felt it? Edaan Palpatine's echoes in the Force are beginning to escalate in strength and volume._ " The ancient and sentient Sith Meditation Sphere known as Ship asked the woman once known as Vestara Khai. She had long since taken the Sith title of Darth Kitai, to honor the ancient grand master of the Lost Tribe, Grand Lady Candra Kitai.

"I have, Ship. Like Ben before him, he's going to attempt to 'save me.' Idealistic fool," Kitai amusingly smirked, "I will make him pay for my humiliation on Kesh."

" _Do not underestimate him, Lady Kitai. Remember, he has beaten us before, and cost Lord Krayt much time and resources with his meddling. If he manages to defeat Xasha Xizor and her insipid cult, then he will come here and put us at risk. I already sense conflict within you, no doubt a result of some mental attack._ "

“I will _not_ go back to the Jedi. Not after all the persecution and death they brought upon me and my people, especially Ben.” Kitai swore, but even as she spoke, she could not help but reflect on her last encounter with the Palpatine Jedi Knight, back when he was still an Apprentice.

**Four Months Earlier, Relona 22 nd, 58 ABY **

**In Wild Space**

**Within the Kesh System**

**On Kesh**

**Within the Takara Mountains**

**Inside the Grand Lady’s Personal Spaceport**

" _Are you happy, Palpatine?! You, your entire damned Jedi Order, and all the ungrateful rebels among my people that you allied with took my home from me for good, after I spent years working to return! Whatever happens to the galaxy next is all on your hands!_ " Vestara painfully screamed as she hurled barrages of Lightning upon the Jedi.

" _Oh, would stop and listen to yourself!?_ " Edaan shouted back as deflected blow after blow, " _You_ _have allowed this Darkness inside of you to twist your mind, and for what? Look around you! Your people rose up against you!_ "

" _Because of_ you _!_ "

" _No, because of you and the Sith you blindly follow! Think of Ben! Think of how you've hurt him over and over for them, despite the fact you love him!_ "

" _I am a Sith--_ "

" _No, you are a lost and confused girl trying to be one!_ " he threw a bolt back at her, smashing the wall above her and sending her tumbling to the floor in a sprawl of stone. He didn't advance however, Vestara feeling a pitying shake of his head, " _And you don't have to. You can be so much better than this. Leave behind the Sith, Vestara, and come with me. Be with the man you love… and be happy._ "

She looked up at him, tears pouring from her reddening eyes as for a moment, she considered his words. Then a dark rage overcame her, filling her with a terrible presence as she rose and snarled, " _You're an idiot, Edaan. You can't trick me, not after what you and your Jedi have done. I will make you and the rest of this galaxy pay for what you've done. The Sith will rule, as we always do… and if Ben will not stand beside me, then he will die with you._ ”

"You can't beat me, Vestara, and I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"THEN DIE!" she screamed as she unleashed a single, powerful electrical torrent that turned the air ablaze. However, to her horror, she hit only the air. She found Edaan far above, sending her flying into the wall with a deafening blow before he landed on top of her. He grabbed her by the throat, slamming her into the wall again before he pressed his hands into her temple.

There, she realized his plan. He was trying to corrupt her with a cocoon of light side power, fueled by his very essence.

"NO!" she snarled as she drew upon both the darkness inside of her and the very power being poured into her. With both, she channeled them into a concentrated repulse of energy, sending Edaan hurtling back with a cacophony that brought the roof down upon them.

When she came to, Edaan was gone. Two days had passed, she was in a bed and she found Ship orbiting above her.

" _Ah, Good! You are awake, Grand Lady Khai! I feared the Jedi Palpatine would have destroyed your mind with his mental assault. He is very powerful, with almost as much raw power as the Dread Lord himself._ ”

" _Yes… I felt it,_ " she groggily replied, turning over to see twenty of her fellow Sith resting in the chamber, " _how many of us escaped?_ "

" _Five hundred. The rest either fell in battle or to the Jedi's lies. As of now, twenty-two thousand are all that remains of the Lost Tribe of the Sith. We received orders to journey to Darth Krayt's stronghold to learn how to take revenge upon the galaxy for their affronts on us._ ”

She nodded, tears flowing down her face as the losses they'd suffered. She focused her will, keeping her voice from breaking. " _Order all ships to set course for Korriban at once. Kesh is lost to us. Our only option left for us is to truly become a part of the One Sith now._ "

She rose and felt something in her robe pocket. It was a message written in old paper, the ink a kind of Kaminoan design. As she read though, she was filled with a terrible, swirling concoction of rage and guilt. The latter left her despising that weak side of her even more.

Vestara, I encourage you to heed these words well.

Just as Master Yoda said to Count Dooku during the Jedi Grand Master's mission to Vjun in an attempt to redeem the latter during the last six months of the Clone War, 'When you fall, catch you I will.' I will continue to have faith that you will make the right choice when the time comes. When that time comes, I know I will be there alongside Ben to guide you into the Light, no matter what it costs me. Until that day, may the Force be with you."

Forever your friend,

Edaan.

**Back in the Present**

“I simply underestimated Edaan Palpatine last time, Ship, nothing more. But it was a mistake I cannot afford to make again. Not with Mandalore and the master’s plans at risk if he arrives. He is far more powerful, adaptable, and much deadlier than most Jedi, especially Ben and his arrogant Skywalker dynasty.” Kitai resolutely answered.

“ _Then might I suggest that you quell whatever lingering doubts you have within your mind and prepare yourself for the next operation against Boba Fett and his Protectors. Commander Gev and her people have received word of a possible slave uprising in Gargon’s spice mines, and she is requesting our assistance in putting down the rebellion with minimal casualties. She wishes to avoid having her men participate in another massacre after Shogun and keep as many of her people and slaves alive as possible._ ” Ship instructed the Sith Lady.

“Agreed. Suppressing a slave rebellion will help me focus my mind. And we need to keep the full extent of the civil war closed off from the rest of the galaxy.”

“ _There is one more matter I feel I should alert you of, Lady Kitai._ ” Ship quickly added. “ _Lord Krayt’s mole informed us that Ben Skywalker has been sent to unofficially aid Edaan in his self-appointed mission of dealing with Xasha’s cult, and he suggested that Ben is going to help Edaan in ‘saving you.’ You would do well to be on your guard._ ”

"Of course he is," she sighed, before a cruel grin formed on her lips, "it would be a funny irony though, should I succeed in bringing him to the Darkness. That would truly make a mockery of Edaan's naivety."

" _Is it for that reason, or that you lust after the Skywalker?_ "

"How dare you, Ship! My devotion is to the Sith alone. Ben merely would be a powerful ally, and forever break Edaan's argument in a truly humiliating fashion."

" _Be careful, Lady Kitai. While I approve of your desire to exact vengeance upon Palpatine, and I dare say even see the merit in corrupting Skywalker, such ambition might be your undoing._ "

"I'm not an idiot, Ship. Now, leave me. I have much to think about."

It did as she bid, but she almost immediately regretted it. Owing to Edaan's assault upon her, she was consumed by the memories of her time with Ben. Of them hunting Abeloth together, learning jokes from him in the cells of Klatooine, their shared kiss on Dromund Kass, to their every cherished moment before she betrayed him.

I _betrayed_ him _!?_ She hissed silently. _Damn you, Edaan, for corrupting my mind._

She wondered if Ship was right, that this obsession was Edaan's doing and she was compromised. But so what if she was? She would use this new desire against him. She couldn't deny she wanted Ben at her side, so why not attempt to make it so? She gleamed at the prospect of the proud Skywalker bent to her whim, the broken Edaan looking on in horror as she had Ben kill him.

No, she shook her head, it wouldn't be enough. She needed to purge whatever influence Edaan had left inside of her, and she would need Edaan himself to reverse what was done. The problem though was how. She shook her head, that could wait until she put down the slave rebellion. For now, she needed her rest.

**Meanwhile, On Shedu Maad**

**Within the Jedi Temple**

**Inside the Temple’s War Room**

Luke knew that Queen Mother Tenel Ka Djo wasn't going to be happy about the Empire's predicament, but the anger in her was still alien to see.

" _No, Master Jedi, but there is little chance my subjects and the Duchas within the Hapes Consortium will ever agree to assist the Imperial Remnant, regardless of who is in command or whatever democratic reforms it has undergone. We still remember the Moff Council's nanovirus assassination attempt on my family's lives with great hatred, and they have not changed nearly enough to give aid to a former enemy such as them._ "

Han shook his head at his former daughter in law, "Tenel, the Moffs who commissioned the virus are working for Daala now, and they serve another Sith Order bent on taking over the galaxy. If we don't act now, a lot of folks are gonna die."

“ _I am sorry, Captain Solo, but even though I wholeheartedly agree with you, most of my people do not see it that way. I barely have the support to assist you in order to keep our borders safe. What the Council is suggesting would fracture my power base and could very well trigger another civil war among the Consortium._ ”

"Not even when there is a chance to help bring many of the Moffs to justice for that war crime by aiding Reige and Jaina, Queen Mother?" Allana countered, "I'm willing to bet that if you and the Duchas were to help prevent Daala's takeover, the Remnant may be more than willing to allow us to help try the traitors according to our people's laws. With his fleets and armies in disarray from Daala cutting the Remnant off from the galaxy, they'll need all the help they can get before they lose complete control. And don't forget, with all of Daala's bioweapons designed to kill Force-Sensitives, it will only be a matter of time before she comes for us and 'punishes' all your loyalists for granting the Order a safe haven."

Under normal circumstances, the newly promoted Jedi Knight would not be involved in such a vital council meeting. But being Tenel Ka's daughter was an advantage they couldn't pass up. Already, it seemed to be paying off.

" _That would likely resolve most of the holdouts' doubts and allow us to intervene,_ " her mother considered, " _for many Duchas and nobles still wish retribution on the Moff Council for their war crimes. Nevertheless, as a precaution to appease the isolationists, I will need Head of State Reige's personal word that any treasonous Moffs we capture would be subject to our people's laws, and not the Remnant's._ "

“Then we’ll get you into contact with him right away.” Leia promised before five holoimage of Edaan and members of his crew appeared.

“ _Our apologies for interrupting your war meeting, Masters, Queen Mother. But we felt it would be wise to keep you informed on the reinforcements I’ve requested to be dispatched to the Remnant to stop Daala’s war._ ” Edaan quickly explained.

“What reinforcements?” Kam skeptically asked.

“ _A couple dozen worlds and governors my friends and I have called in our favors with, several dozen professional assassins that can decimate Daala’s command structure, and hopefully a fleet from both the Empire of the Hand and Silentium._ ” Edaan simply answered, shocking everyone into silence with his bold admission.

"How?" Tionne asked in astonishment, before Kyle chuckled and shook his head.

“My former apprentice has always found a miraculous way to surprise everyone with his optimism and resourcefulness. And he has journeyed throughout much of the galaxy, both known and unknown, in his missions. But in all honesty, even I never would’ve thought you’d gain such a diverse army to support your mission.” Kyle explained.

“But with this reallocation, will you have enough left over for waging war on Xasha’s cult?” Kam cautiously reminded the Jedi Knight.

“ _Don’t worry about me, Master Solusar, I still have plenty of favors to call in, and more than enough allies to help end this insanity._ ” Edaan reassured his old teacher. “ _I’ll forward all the relevant data to you on my allies. You all just need to get the word out to Reige and his allies before Daala severs the Remnant’s communications network._ ”

“I’m afraid she’s already at least five steps ahead of us in this war, everyone.” Cilghal grimly answered as she hurriedly entered the war meeting. “Apologies for my tardiness, but Masters Horn and Solo Fel informed me that Daala has just issued a galaxy-wide speech, falsely accusing us of kidnapping her family and subverting the Remnant from within while simultaneously framing us for the disappearances of the citizens her followers kidnapped. She’s urging the Imperial citizenry to overthrow Head of State Reige’s government and install her as the first leader of the ‘True Empire.’”

“So, Daala’s launching another coup.” Han wearily shook his head. “How many Imperials are buying her sob story?”

“We don’t know, and I’m afraid we can’t find out from here. All communications with the Remnant were cut off as soon as Daala’s speech concluded. Her agents must have seized complete control of all the Remnant’s major Holonet facilities. For all we know, Daala’s already launching her attacks on Reige’s remaining allies.”

"Then we need to assemble a strong enough force to help stop Daala and her Sith masters by first helping Reige's people regain control of the Holonet facilities. Then, we can hopefully convince the public of Daala's atrocities, and get them on our side." Kyle ordered as he turned to his former pupil, "Edaan, you and your friends need to inform your allies to accelerate their efforts and hurry to the Remnant. We won't have long to undo Daala's lies."

“ _We’ll get right on that, Master Jedi._ ” Akku agreed.

“Queen Mother, I know that this is asking a lot from you, but we desperately need your fleets to help save Reige and-” Kyle began before the former Jedi Knight calmly interrupted him.

" _You do not need to beg, Grand Master Katarn. It would be madness not to aid you in this dark hour. I will prepare a fleet to journey to Bastion in order to help Reige and his followers. I believe I know just which two commanders and Jedi advisor are qualified to lead it._ " Tenel Ka answered in as sympathetic a tone she could muster, before tensely warning everyone, “ _But I want you all to understand this: I will not do this act solely for the Remnant or the Jedi, but also for my friend Jaina and my daughter, to keep them and all of my subjects safe from Daala's tyranny, and to avenge an old wrong the Moffs committed on the royal family._ "

“We understand and are immeasurably grateful for whatever aid you can give us in these dark times. It won’t go to waste, we promise.” Leia thanked the one-armed Hapan-Dathomiri monarch.

“ _See that it doesn’t. Otherwise, we all shall immediately come to regret it, Jedi Organa Solo._ ” Tenel reminded the former Alderaanian princess as she and Edaan disconnected their holocall to carry out their duties.

**One Hour Later**

**On Bastion**

**Within the Imperial Army Complex**

“ _Do you mean to tell me that absolutely_ none _of the Holonet channels have responding to us, Commander?!_ ” Vitor growled to General Jaeger. “ _We’re under attack by a seditious maniac, her army of deluded fools or power-hungry moffs, and her Sith cohorts! Someone must have enough brains and good instincts to see through her haze of_ karking _lies!_ ”

“I honestly don’t know what to say, Sir! My people and I are trying every possible frequency on every Holonet receiver, and all we’ve been getting is nothing but static. Daala must have been embedding her agents in the Empire for many years, just as Captain Vorn said.” Armitage urgently answered.

“ _Then I think we all know what our first move is. We need to mobilize whatever forces we can spare and seize the adjacent Holonet Stations to start and bring the public back onto our side._ ” Vitor ordered.

“Master Horn, me, and our team can help scout out several vital worlds and gather intelligence on how many forces are loyal to Daala, and how damaging this civil war will affect your government.” Jaina advised the Imperial head of state.

“Sir, we’re getting a request to land from orbit. It’s from a Gozanti Armed Transport named the _Duty’s Bitter Smile_ , and the crew is claiming to be three people who refer to themselves as the Vorn family.” A comms officer reported.

“ _Then they have arrived just in time to give us a fighting chance at survival._ ” Vitor breathed at the only good news he had so far. He turned to Armitage and Elias, ordering them, “ _Have your best men and pilots grant the three of them a maximum-security escort to your complex, and get Captain Vorn to record a statement to address the populace of the first worlds we’ll liberate. We need to get the truth out there right away, before Daala manages to consolidate her hold over the Empire._ ”

“ _And have Captain Vorn and his family provide us with the frequencies Daala’s using to control the Holonet, and the codes to break through the jamming. Hopefully our codebreakers can work out a way to hack the insurgents’ transmissions and use their tactics against them. We’ll need to utilize every advantage we can get to stop this insanity._ ”

**One Hour Later**

**On Batuu**

**Within the Black Spire Ruins**

“My Lady, there is… a great problem.” A Devaronian woman fearfully knelt as she informed Xasha. “Our mole within the Jedi Order just warned us that our allies in Hutt Space and the Bothan Sector have… been compromised, thanks to Edaan Palpatine’s meddling.”

Her eyes twitched in annoyance at this, but she gently ushered her over, "Stand up, Sian. I will not have a friend and loyal bodyguard cower over the failures of others. Now, how many of our operations did the Jedi and their allies discover?"

As soon as Sian followed the orders, the Falleen calmly asked her comrade, “How many of our operations did the Jedi and their allies discover?”

“The master’s agent could not uncover that piece of intelligence, but he was able to discover that, because of the Mandalorian Protectors and their sharing of intelligence with Palpatine, the Hutts and Bothans are preparing to strike almost all of our operations in their territories. The Jedi has also managed to convince the Confederation to ally with him in hunting us down. I believe they are planning-”

“I know what they are up to, my oldest friend.” Xasha wearily interrupted. “That troublesome Jedi brat is going to try and bring us to the brink of death by a thousand cuts before delivering the finishing blow against us by destroying our stronghold. We cannot allow that to happen.”

“Then what are we to do? Do you believe that Aurra and her hunters will be enough to deal with him?”

“I don’t believe so. Sing is an excellent hunter, as are all three of her subordinates. But if even half of what the Dread Lord’s servants have told us about this Jedi are true, then they are severely outclassed, and will need someone who can predict the tactics and strategies of such an unconventional Jedi Knight. As much as I’d hate to admit it, we need to consult our residential Sith Lady on this matter.” 

Xasha dreaded speaking with that perfectionist Sith lunatic and dealing with her controlling manner, but the priest also knew that hunting a Jedi of this caliber was not her matter of expertise and required a more experienced hand. It was with great effort that she ordered Sian, “Get me Lady Dician. I shall bring her up to speed personally and seek her… counsel.”

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**Within the Falleen System**

**In Orbit Above Falleen**

**Aboard the _Quarren Eye_**

"We're passing the blockade now. That cloaking device you 'requisitioned' working at full capacity, Antilles?" Voort asked Myri Antilles, the squadron's respected quartermaster and master gambler, as well as Wedge's second daughter.

“Don’t worry, Piggy. These stygium crystals might be old, but they still work just like new, and everything’s functioning green across the board, Piggy. At our current pace, we’ll make it to the rendezvous point in no more than… thirty-five minutes.” The feisty Corellian answered from her station.

“No offense, but I just wish we could go faster, because I don’t like being surrounded by so many enemy ships. This situation just reminds me too much of my childhood with the Yuuzhan Vong.” Viull Gorsat, the team’s sole Yuuzhan Vong member and their equivalent of a Shaper, complained.

The Extolled Yuuzhan Vong, to his advantage to avoid any misplaced sympathy, quickly reluctantly acknowledged, “But then the stress would almost certainly burn out your Stygium cloaking device, and that would just get us killed. At least from this position, we can get a first-hand view at the planet’s fleets and its capabilities. That information will be useful for the Resistance when we help them liberate this world.”

“Then we’d might ought to take it a bit slower, just so we can avoid stressing out your cloaking device and provide the prince with as much intelligence as we can.” Sharr Latt, the squadron’s psychological warfare specialist, insightfully added.

**Meanwhile, On Coruscant**

**Within the 500 Republica Apartments**

**Inside Jenna Sauro’s Apartment**

"You are certain the Jedi and Yimmon will try to bypass the Senate in aiding the Remnant, and stopping the Freedom's Riches, Lord Snoke?" Galactic Alliance senator Jenna Sauro guardedly asked her Sith overseer.

As the eldest granddaughter of early-Imperial Era Senator Sano Sauro, she had inherited his extreme anti-Jedi stance and political savvy; rising to a key leadership position within the Galactic Senate. She also held the honor of being a key leader in drafting the Galactic Alliance Neutrality Act to keep the government a neutral party in the Jedi-Sith war, a perfect way for corruption to enter the ineffective government and destroy it from within.

Of course, the promises of wealth and power in the One Sith's inevitable New Order would only provide a further incentive for allying with the galaxy's future masters.

" _I know so. Remember, I once served in the early rebellions against Sidious's Empire as a foolish Padawan. They will not waste precious time with a corrupt and ineffective bureaucracy, not with the Remnant's future as a key ally at stake. And the moment they overplay their hand, they will doom themselves and their already unstable reputation throughout your government, while permanently losing their small foothold in that bloated mess of a democracy._ " The hooded Sith Lord explained.

" _But do not lower your guard, not even for a moment, Senator. If the Jedi decide to take a different course of action, one we did not predict, then it will fall upon you and your Senatorial allies to block the attempt or slow it down at the bare minimum._ "

"I understand, and I will not fail you, my Lord. I will take all the necessary precautions and be vigilant for any movement in pro-Jedi sympathy." Jenna deferentially obeyed as the shrouded hologram cut out, leaving the turncoat Senator to contact her confederates to be on alert for any pro-Jedi political maneuverings. They would not let a handful of foolish and goody-two-shoes idiots ruin all their careful machinations and power plays, not when they were so close to achieving the power they had sought for decades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that this is a good place to end the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, as there will be plenty of other surprises in store for the story as time moves on. And I hope that you enjoyed my formal introduction of Darth Kitai (aka, Vestara Khai). I do wonder if it was too soon to include her, but I have a plan to feature her in my next story. This was just a bit of an exhibition to show you all how much she’s changed from her Fate of the Jedi personality. I just hope that Edaan and Ben can reach her when they encounter her again. And the rest of the story is unfolding nicely, if I do say so myself. So many factors to consider in my story, it’s gonna be fun to manage them all. And it’s so much better than my original draft. I can’t wait to see what I write next. So, how are you all doing on this warm night of Tuesday, August 18, 2020? I’m doing well, as I read a bit of Goodwin’s Team of Rivals: The Political Genius of Abraham Lincoln, and I’m very pleased by what I’ve seen so far, and learning a lot about Lincoln, his future cabinet, and the beginnings of the Republican Party. It’s all so fascinating. And I watched a very beautiful, but sad movie with my mother, the Jeremy Camp story, I Still Believe. Man, I almost cried in that movie so many times, it was just so heartbreakingly powerful. Well, I’d better give this chapter a look over before I get it to Squasher and JSailer for their examination. Hope you all have a blessed night, and I look forward to publishing it in a few days. May the Lord be with us all in these difficult times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!
> 
> (Saturday, August 22, 2020 Addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm night? I’m doing well, as I’ve gotten the revised draft back, and will soon publish it. But I also have some grim news to report. You all remember Powreslammer, my friend who inspired me to write fanfiction in the first place? He lives in Northern California, and his area is threatened by more fires, so his family might have to leave the area soon if the wind moves the fires closer to their area. Please pray for them to be safe, and that the fires are stopped before they get any worse. In better news, I played a bit of The Witcher III: Wild Hunt Complete Edition today and got another Gamerscore Achievement. I should be done with Velen soon and will eventually move onto Novigrad after leveling up a bit. Well, I guess that’s all I have to say for now. May God be with us all in these difficult times.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day of Thursday, August 20, 2020? I’m doing well, as I finished Ch. 11 yesterday, and hope to have it ready for publishing within a couple of days. I may take a bit longer with this chapter, as I have a bit of writer’s block today, but I have confidence that I can get it done with patience, persistence, and perseverance. So, I have a lot of ground to cover, and so little time to do it in, as I have classes again in about two-and-a-half weeks, and my brother is coming back home for a few days next Wednesday. I look forward to creating this chapter as time passes. Oh, and speaking of chapters, I watched a YouTube video of Chapter 49 of Boruto: Naruto: Next Generations, and it was stellar! I can’t wait for the next one in less than a month, but I’m so scared for Naruto, Sasuke, and Boruto fighting against Isshiki Ōtsutsuki without any backup. But there’s no sense in wallowing in fear, just hope for the best, but prepare for the worst, just like the upcoming 2020 Election. Well, with nothing else to say, I think I’d better get started on this chapter. Wish me luck, and I hope you have a blessed day in these turbulent times.
> 
> (Friday, August 21, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this cloudy day? I’m doing well, as I’ve written about 1,300 words so far in this chapter today, bringing my total to over 2.8k, and I think I’ll play a bit of The Witcher III: Wild Hunt Complete Edition soon. I really like that game, and playing as a mostly heroic Geralt (Well, as heroic as Geralt can be in this messed up world of his own, anyway). And my brother comes home in five days, which is the same day as when I also have a blood drive to attend. So, I’m gonna go for now, and maybe I’ll come back later. Hope you all have a blessed night, my friends.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**On Batuu**

**Within the Black Spire Ruins**

"I see. So, Edaan's already exposed a tenth of our operations to the enemy. This will pose a great impediment to the master's plans." Dician, Sith Lady and master operative and strategist, noted after hearing her ally's report.

"Yes. And he won't stop there,” Xasha continued, “he's made it to my homeworld, and is embedding himself within Haxim's resistance, with Wraith Squadron and three Jedi Masters close behind him. If Falleen falls to their combined might, we'll lose the bulk of our accumulated wealth and a key recruitment center." 

"Then we must take the **necessary** precautions by eliminating them all." Dician hissed in annoyance. "Dispatch the rest of the Crimson Nova Guild to Falleen, along with half of my Deshade Shadow Killers, and my apprentice, Lady Phasma. They'll all be working under Commander Sing's command until Edaan and his allies are dealt with."

"Pardon my bluntness, but do you truly expect your apprentice to work under a bounty hunter, even one as reputable as Sing?" 

"She is not a simple brute, Xizor. My student knows when to acknowledge those with greater experience in the field of Jedi hunting. Besides, I know we do not want to advertise to the galaxy our partnership, yes?" 

"And if they fail?” Xasha let the question hang, “We cannot afford to lose over half of our elite Jedi hunters and assassins in a single stroke, never mind the loss of your apprentice and her knowledge of your operations. It will leave our entire network vulnerable to attacks, if not by the Jedi, then by that accursed Mandalorian and his resistance cell."

"Have patience, Priestess Xizor,” Dician replied, “as long as we have our mole embedded within the Jedi's vaunted Council, we shall continue to be one step ahead, and Phasma longs to enter an open battlefield to truly test her abilities. I would be remiss to deny her the chance, especially since she is more than capable. Besides, the two of us can more than deal with Djarin and his ragtag group of misfits without their aid." 

_Yes, I'm sure that's what Emperor Palpatine and his advisors thought when they warred against the Rebel Alliance that their idiocy unwittingly helped create._ Xasha silently griped before reluctantly nodding in compliance. "Then I shall trust in your wisdom and experience in this matter and attend to my followers and our 'legitimate' operations."

"A wise course of action." Dician darkly smiled at the cult leader, "Then might I advise you to prepare our agents to depart for a prolonged hunt, while I inform my apprentice of her test. Just like you alluded, time is off the essence with this operation."

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Parazen Mountains**

"Ah, you must be the legendary Wraith Squadron that Edaan contacted to aid us. A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance after hearing of your off-the-books exploits over the decades." Haxim warmly greeted the assembled commando squad the moment they departed their vessel.

Upon seeing Viull exit the ship, though, he tensed. “I take it you’re the Yuuzhan Vong Extolled. I never would have thought I'd have even one member of your race in my stronghold after your invasion, let alone two. But I suppose that, as the Jedi say, the Force works in strange ways."

"It won't be a problem, with Scut being a part of our team, will it?" Myri defended her friend. "Vong or not, he was a child when his people invaded, and was adopted by human parents at great cost to themselves, so he knows the good and bad of both cultures. Besides, he's proven himself to us on countless missions, and saved our lives more times than we can count. Far as we're all concerned, he's one of us."

"Don't worry. It won't be a difficulty for me or my staff, if he's anything like Vua Gorsat, Edaan's Vong teammate. But he'll need to be prepared for plenty of prejudice and mistrust among the civilians and rank and file soldiers until he can prove himself to them." Haxim warned

"I'm glad we have that matter sorted out. Anyway, it's an honor to meet you, your Highness. But I was not aware that Jedi Palpatine was so free with giving away classified information." Voort crossed his arms at the scolding he planned to give the young Jedi.

"Don't worry, Mr. saBinring, he didn't tell us of anything that would compromise your squad's safety, or even of its composition,” Haxim explained, “our reservoir of knowledge of your deeds come from the official records and occasional rumors we find from our off-world contacts. The only modern piece of intel that Edaan said was that you were its commanding officer and were unofficially tasked with assisting him in dealing with Xasha Xizor's cult and their Sith Masters." 

"Ah. I see. Then I suppose I will not have to give Edaan as big of a verbal reprimand as I suspected." Voort mused.

"Excellent. I'm sure he'll appreciate that." Haxim nodded, "Anyway, my former subjects, even though we have isolated ourselves from the galactic community, know of the Galactic Alliance's difficult and unstable state, and how the more sensible among you must rely off-the-books assets like yourself to assist the Jedi in combating the Sith's proxies and machinations. My people and I will take any and all kinds of aid you can offer us in our fight to liberate our world from my family's self-serving and traitorous collusion with Xizor and her masters."

"Thank you. If it's not a problem with you or your people, your Highness, I'd like to divert a few members of my team to familiarize themselves with your base's layout, in order to see how we can best contribute to your defenses and operations."

"I can allow that, provided they have a few guides, along with a few guards, if Scut here is one of those people, just to prevent any misunderstandings. But you should first learn the full scope of what you're getting yourselves into, and we should acquire the data you have on the blockading fleet in orbit. It'll be valuable for when we make our move to break the blockade." Haxim offered.

“Thank you,” Vroot replied.

"But before you do that, you should come to the command center and hear a riveting tale that Edaan's girlfriend is giving to my staff. She's from the just-liberated world of Kesh and led an anti-Sith resistance to liberate the world. She did that on her own for months before allying with the Jedi and falling in love with its most promising Apprentice. It's quite a passionate, rallying, and heartfelt story."

"So basically, she's a classic rebel and love story come to life." Trey chuckled, earning a few questionable stares, "Still, crazier things have happened in this _kriffed_ -up galaxy, and many of them have been considered damn near miracles. I wouldn't mind hearing the story."

"Indeed, Sir,” Haxim noted, “come, the tale is reaching its crescendo, and you ought to come and see when Edaan led the final charge at the Takara Mountains? It's quite a remarkable tale of an unbreakable resolve and boundless hope." 

**One Hour Later**

**On Bastion**

**Within the Imperial Army Complex**

**Within General Jaeger's Facility**

**Outside the _Duty's Bitter Smile_**

"What can you tell us about the jamming frequency, gentlemen?" Armitage asked Elias and Bhixen as they worked at deciphering the signal for Daala's comms blackout.

"Nothing good, General." The Togorian Jedi Knight grimly answered. "Its firewalls appear to be easy enough to crack, but every time we figure out the codes, the frequency changes, and we have to start all over again from scratch. We'd need to take it out at the source before broadcasting our message, and that means capturing each Holonet station one at a time."

"Not exactly, Master Jedi." Elias countered. "If we can create a strong enough virus to seed a counter transmission throughout even a handful of stations, then we can almost instantly spread Armand's message throughout the entire Empire, and make the people see the truth of Daala's atrocities."

"Can it be done?" Armitage bluntly turned to Bhixen.

Mulling the proposal over in his head, Bhixen nodded, "I believe so, but we'll need all the help we can get to accomplish this as quickly as possible. As it is, I know that only two other Jedi on our team will be able to help us with a computer project this advanced. And even then, I think the best that we can likely give you is three days for a working prototype."

"You have sixty hours to construct the prototype, no more." Armitage sternly stated. "I'll assemble a team of my best computer scientists and hackers to assist you two in this plan."

"Perhaps my mother and I can be of assistance in this endeavor?" An adolescent woman's voice interjected, making everyone turn to see Tesla and Mara Vorn appear, along with a Verpine and Xexto Jedi Knight escorting them.

"What are you two doing here? I was told that you were with Captain Vorn and Head of State Reige in constructing our counter-message." Armitage suspiciously asked.

"We finished early." Tesla calmly shrugged. "After our holomessage was taken for the virus, Father decided to stay behind and help give Head of State Reige his input on the counterinsurgency strategy. He knows which of our leaders are either sympathetic to us or Granny."

“I see.”

"While he did that, Mother and I figured we could be of better use to you in fighting my grandmother's blasted comms blackout. We've done our fair share of computer and communications work, and these two gentlemen offered to help us, after we cleared it with Reige and these two's Jedi superiors, of course."

"I take it these are your two fellow Jedi that can assist you, Knight Bhixen?" Armitage assumed.

"Indeed. Allow me to introduce you to Salix Ned'Ix and Billibango, two of the best tech savants the Jedi Order has." Bhixen introduced the Verpine and Xexto Jedi.

Reluctantly conceding that time was of the essence, and that the Empire could not afford to deny two helping hands based on unfair mistrust, Armitage allowed, "Very well. If you want to help us, then I would be a complete idiot to deny you a chance to assist us. You'll work directly under Commander Cardinal and his team and help keep me apprised of your progress."

Allowing more steel to enter his voice, he warned them, "But, let me make one thing clear before you even start: You will be put under guard and monitored at all times by my most trusted squad, both for the Empire's safety and your own. If either of you step the wrong way, you’ll spend the rest of your time here in a cell, and that will go for anyone who tries to harm you. I will not risk sabotage by anyone at this critical juncture. Am I clear?"

"As clear as a transparisteel wall, General." Tesla saluted the elder Imperial alongside her mother.

"Good. Then I recommend you'd best get started immediately. You now have fifty-nine hours and fifty-seven minutes until the prototype is expected. May the Force be with you both."

As Armitage saluted everyone before departing the area, Mara breathed in relief, "Well, that went better than I thought."

"Yeah, but that was the easy part. Now the real work begins, Mom, so let's get busy. Granny's not going down on her own." Tesla reminded the elder Vorn before they hurried to follow their first given set of orders.

**Fifteen Hours Later, On Elona 12th**

**On Coruscant**

**Within Chief Yimmon's Office**

"Of all the times for Daala had to make another bid for power and declare war on the Jedi, it had to be now when the galaxy is one the brink of anarchy? Why am I not surprised?" Kajin angrily sighed from the reports Grand Master Katarn and Queen Mother Tenel Ka delivered to him.

Turning to face the holograms, he rhetorically asked, "I assume you have sufficient proof that I can use before I consider bringing this matter before the Senate? Even if I launch a fleet to aid you and the Empire, it will be no good if the hardliners can veto my decision when word leaks to the public that I decided to aid the Jedi in a unilateral mission."

Kyle was the first to answer, " _Master Cilghal sent complete copies to Director Loran and Supreme Commander Bwua'tu just before we spoke with you, in order for them to verify it for you while avoiding any unnecessary political ramifications or accusations from people like Senator Sauro and her supermajority. The last thing the galaxy needs is more ranting about my order 'trying to undermine the legal authority and sovereignty of the Galactic Alliance.'_ " 

"Pardon my language and bluntness, Grand Master, but I don't give a _karking_ care of the political ramifications of this. I want a copy of the data to see with my own two eyes." 

Seeing them both shocked at his unexpected show of rage, he softened his tone, but his eyes remained hard as Beskar. "I am the Chief of State of the Galactic Alliance, and I didn't take this job to avoid the hard truths of the galaxy, or shy away from solving its problems by making difficult decisions. If there are still Sith out there manipulating the galaxy from the shadows, and one of their megalomaniacal pawns is trying to subvert a lawful form of government, then we need to take decisive action to end this damned shadow war at the source, not ignore the problem like scared children and hope it just goes away." 

" _With that bold and intelligent attitude, I can see why your citizens trusted you with leading the Alliance at such a critical juncture._ " Tenel approvingly stated.

"Actually, I was more of a compromise between the Senate's divisive factions, but they both underestimated me, my resolve, and my goals." Kajin smirked. "Nevertheless, I'll need help in convincing the Senate to aid you, and it won't be easy."

" _If it could help expedite your efforts, I could appeal to the Galactic Senate at a time of your choosing in order to assist your efforts to rally your people._ " Tenel offered.

"I would appreciate that. I'll likely need both of you to appeal to the Senate, and certainly Edaan Palpatine if this is to work, and help them finally realize that the Council has learned from its past mistakes in its efforts to help protect the galaxy."

" _That last one may be trickier than you think, Chief Yimmon,”_ Kyle warned, _“he's aiding the local resistance on Falleen to try and liberate the Freedom's Riches strongholds and its personal vaults there, and it's under heavy occupation. He may not be able to speak as long as you'd like, if at all._ " 

"Then I would strongly advise you to work on establishing a secure line with him and this resistance, because I'll have begun the emergency session in no more than twelve hours." Kajin replied. "With the Empire's freedom on the line, I cannot afford to delay in bringing the Senate to attention on this critical matter."

Taking a moment to appreciate the irony of that last statement, Kajin ruefully acknowledged, "You know, in all my years of public service, I never would have imagined the words 'Empire' and 'freedom' together in the same sentence."

" _I still feel the same way about that. And I'll get right on calling up our allies, then._ " Kyle nodded.

**Two Hours Later**

**On Batuu**

**Within Black Spire Outpost**

**Aboard the _Razor Crest_**

"You are certain of this, Ylena? They are spreading themselves dangerously thin." Din realized after hearing one of his agents' reports from within the enemy's stronghold.

" _I couldn't be more certain. Xasha and her Sith Master are sending most of their Jedi hunters, and even Dician's own apprentice, to deal with Edaan and his reinforcements. This could be the big break we've been looking for in hurting their operations._ " The pale human recruit eagerly answered.

"Don't get carried away. Even without the bulk of their Jedi hunters, Dician and Xasha are still too well-entrenched and powerful to attempt an assassination." Din's wife, former Alliance Marine Carasynthia Dune Djarin, sternly reminded her clan's best ally in the Batuu Resistance.

To her credit, she sympathetically added, "Look, I know that this is your home, and you're desperate to see it saved before there's nothing left. But this fight won't be won through rash actions and Holonet dramatics. Patience, precision, and coordination are the best ways to deal as much damage as we can to the cult and weaken their stranglehold here. And remember, we are no longer merely fighting to achieve victory, but to hold out and keep hope alive for your world until Edaan and his coalition can arrive to help liberate Batuu and finish off the Sith's cult."

" _I know, and a lot of my older people feel the same way_." Ylena sighed in defeat. " _We still have faith in the Force and the ideals the Jedi hold, and believe that Edaan Palpatine is a harbinger for great changes ahead. But many of our younger members are angry, impatient, and passionate and are burning for action against the ones who are destroying their world. I recommend that they'll need to take down a big operation before they go off and do something rash._ "

"Then our next move is clear,” Din replied, “we need to start compiling a list of feasible targets and hit enough of them in order to send a clear message to the populace and their oppressors. Reach out to your contacts and see which operations are vulnerable. We'll work from there in dealing a great blow to the Freedom's Riches, one they won't ever forget." 

" _Good. I'll talk to my people. May the Force be with you and your clan._ " Ylena bade the Mandalorian couple farewell before ending the communication.

"Well, that went well." Carasynthia blithely stated.

"You always are a ray of sunshine, _cyar'ika_." Din amusingly shook his head.

"Someone has to in this relationship. Besides, you used to be the hopeful and idealistic one back in the day." 

"Romantic banter later, Cara. We have a cult to hunt.”

**Eight Hours Later**

**On Borosk**

**Within the Planetary Headquarters**

**Inside the Command Center**

"Admiral." An ensign eagerly saluted Natasi as she entered Borosk's command center, followed by the command crew. 

“At ease,” she replied as she walked over to the holo-assembly of her Moffs and commanders, along with their Sith allies, and addressed them, "Gentlemen, ladies. How go the pacification efforts on our strongholds?"

" _We're encountering heavy opposition on most of the Empire's strongholds, but your strategy is otherwise proceeding just as you planned. Without any access to the Holonet in order to coordinate their efforts, they cannot effectively counterattack of defend the bulk of their territories. It is only be a matter of time before they fall to our- I mean, your impeccable strategy._ " Moff Lecersen informed his blackmailing commander, quickly correcting himself to avoid any suspicions from the warlord.

" _That may change soon enough if we are not diligent and vigilant, Admiral_." Lenang countered. " _My agents uncovered that the Hapes Consortium is preparing a fleet to assist Reige and his loyalists, and Jedi Palpatine is calling in many favors to aid them, including the Empire of the Hand and several planetary governments. And that is not all. The Jedi Council have reached out to Chief Yimmon in requesting his aid, and our spies reveal that Edaan has reached out into the Unknown Regions to gain the Chiss Ascendancy's help in-_ "

" _Oh, please._ " Moff Quillan dismissed. " _While the Empire of the Hand may indeed represent a problem, surely the Empire is more than a match for a fleet of soft aristocrats and planetary militias. Besides, the Chiss will never aid the Jedi in an external affair without sufficient incentive. It goes against their principles and deeply held traditions against preemptive strikes. And don't even get me started on the ineffective Galactic Alliance after they cut all ties with the Jedi with their Neutrality Act. Those obstinate fools will never change their minds in such an idiotic measure._ "

" _Don't underestimate any of these factions, Quillan._ " Lenang scolded the elder Moff. “ _The Hapans will fight with a terrible and bloody vengeance to capture and try you for your past crimes against the royal family. And the Chiss are not actively involved in the fight, but they are instead helping Edaan seek out old allies of his. I am referring to the Silentium droid race._

"

" _The Silentium? What in the blazes are these droids supposed to be, and how could they pose a threat to us?_ " Porrak suspiciously asked.

"One of the two droid races that drove the Yuuzhan Vong to the war path over fifteen millennia ago, and later beat Palpatine's Imperial blockade of the ThonBoka Nebula back when it tried to exterminate the Oswaft race three years before the Battle of Yavin." Natasi explained.

She’d underestimated the young Jedi’s resourcefulness for the last time. She would move to anticipate his movements, before they caused her movement to crumble.

"Even if half of these reports are true,” she continued, “the forces arrayed against us could undo all the ground we have gained. We will have to accelerate our attacks, and quickly consolidate our gains so we can prepare for a war on every conceivable front." 

" _Admiral, I do not think we can afford-_ " Drikl respectfully tried, before Natasi sternly cut him off,

"What we cannot afford, Moff Lecersen, is indecision and infighting at this critical juncture, not with the fate of the Empire at stake. I expect everyone to carry out their responsibilities, just as I will carry out mine. Daala, out." 

Natasi quickly cut off the transmissions before rubbing her temples in exasperation. Even now, the galaxy just wouldn’t see the truth of things. Of all the wars waged since time immemorial, the Force and its selected puppets had been at the center of most of them. How long before another Jacen Solo emerged, believing his vision to be the best for them all, at a saber point?

The irony though of her alliance with the One Sith didn’t escape her. Once the Jedi were wiped out to the last, they’d be next. And then every last being who even showed the ability to bend a utensil would be removed like the cancer they were. Only then would the galaxy know peace.

All she had to do was hold on long enough for her fellow Imperials to accomplish their objectives, and her other allies to keep the galaxy in the dark for a little longer.

**Meanwhlie, In Orbit Above Muunilist**

**Within the _Resurgent_ -class Star Destroyer _Mandator_**

_That arrogant_ schutta _is going to be crushed under the weight of her own delusions and take all of us along with her!_ Drikl fretted as he observed the tactical reports coming in from his forces once again failing to break through the capital city's planetary-grade shields.

Throughout the invasion, nearly the entire financial nerve center had fallen to the well-coordinated onslaught of Daala's confederates, aside from a handful of well-entrenched redoubts and fortresses from Reige's loyalists.

Under better circumstances, he would have enjoyed dealing a death blow to that pompous and democracy-loving sycophant Reige, but his attention was too distracted by the admiral's glory-seeking delusions of facing the entire galaxy on her own.

If Daala would not see reason and adapt her strategy accordingly, or, even worse, was somehow defeated by the Jedi and their allies, then he needed a fallback plan for his loyal forces to survive beyond their potentially greatest defeat. And that meant seeking help from the only group left that would shelter a man like him: the One Sith, and he would have their protection no matter what debasement he had to endure to live.

That was why he was prepared to reach out to Lanvorak and offer him his entire force as a contingency in case Daala's coup fell apart. Or, on the outside chance that Daala's coup was a success, then he would use them in order to take her down by exposing the full scope of her Force experiments and appoint himself as Emperor. Under the One Sith's command, of course. There truly was no future for a man like him in denying their inevitable authority.

**One Hour Later**

**On Falleen**

**Five Kilometers From the Parazen Mountains**

**Aboard the _Justice's Cold Grip_**

"This one commands Jedi Sarkin-Tainer for her skills as a combat pilot. You would have made a fine Wild Knight." Saba praised Tyria. The SoroSuub yacht had barely managed to outrun its pursuers before their escort arrived to fight them off, and the three Jedi had wondered just what the full nature of this war was, and how much the enemy was holding back its full strength.

"Thanks, but me being a Wraith for all those years had enough starfighter excitement for a lifetime." Tyria humorously chuckled, "But how did their fighters locate us so quickly? If I didn't know any better from their rapid response, there must be a leak in either the Order or the Resistance, and neither possibility is promising."

"If that's the case, then we ought to start looking into it when we get settled in at the resistance's stronghold,” Ben replied, “but we'll have to handle it quietly, so we don't risk the alliance or tipping off the potential mole. But for the moment, I'm wondering how Edaan and the Wraiths are settling in with the Resistance, and how they're all planning to liberate this world? Knowing the composition of their squads and all of their track records, they'll have gotten straight to work alongside Prince Haxim in liberating the world. But it makes me wonder how we'll fit into this fight for freedom." 

"We'll find out soon enough. For now, we'd just better be ready to help them out however we can: training, recon, infiltration, investigation, you name it." Tyria advised the others as they approached the Resistance's headquarters.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**Within the Parazen Mountains**

**Inside the Resistance's Headquarters**

"It's good to see you all in good health, Masters." Edaan warmly greeted the three Jedi Masters after they arrived into the command center. "You made it just in time for the big Senate summit. Chief Yimmon is about to begin to address the Senate in exactly ten minutes."

"If this works, the Empire will get the help to put Daala down for good, and the Galactic Alliance will finally go on the offensive against Freedom's Riches." Haxim added, before respectfully greeting the three Jedi Masters, "It's my honor to welcome three great heroes and honorable Jedi such as yourselves to our headquarters."

"The honor is ours, Prince Haxim." Tyria answered before seeing her daughter and her boyfriend approach her, and she politely excused herself, "Please pardon me, but I would be grateful if I could catch up with my daughter after her time working behind the scenes."

"Of course. I understand familial ties and would be a poor host if I declined you the chance to talk with your daughter. Nevertheless, I would appreciate it if you could at least stay for the Galactic Alliance conference, because it may very well decide the fate of the whole galaxy." Haxim requested.

"Of course. This one would be a complete fool to ignore such a pivotal moment in galactic history." Saba graciously accepted the request.

"Let's hope it works, because it's about time for the Senate's main body to do something useful for their constituents. Maybe if we're lucky enough, their damned Neutrality Act will be well on the way towards being repealed." Robonino optimistically hoped.

"One battle at a time, Robo. Let's just focus on taking out the Sith's proxies first." Lona calmly reminded the Patrolian, surprising him with the nickname.

"'Robo?' You gave him a nickname?" Gorin curiously asked.

"Yeah. It saves us time rather than saying his full name every damned time, and I think it works for him." The elder Kiffar Mandalorian shrugged.

Mulling the idea over in his head, Robonino acknowledged, "Hm. It'll do. At least it's better than all the insults I got called as a kid."

"All right, I hate to interrupt such warm banter, but the news is starting." Edaan interrupted everyone as the logo for _The Perre Needmo Newshour_ appeared on the holoprojector.

**Concurrently, On Coruscant**

**At the studio of _The Perre Needmo Newshour_**

Perre Needmo was nervous, which was common for him in this day and age, as he was forced to endure at least fifty assassination and murder attempts over the last five years alone for his continued support of the Jedi and their allies.

Nevertheless, like all true reporters, he stuck to his convictions and the truth, and the truth was in favor of the Jedi like almost always, unlike those mugwumps and _shuttas_ in BAMR News that slandered the Jedi and anyone who stood up for them with ridiculous lies that no sane person would believe. That was why he silently prayed to the powers that be that this broadcast would go smoothly, as the Chief of State personally requested that it be broadcast across the galaxy.

After the last-minute sound check grooming, and technology examination to make sure that everything was in order, the green light came on in the sound booth, and he was on the news. 

"Good evening, citizens of the galaxy. It's your old friend, Perre Needmo, here to bring you a brilliant and exciting story. Unlike my previous shows, we will not be focusing on the Jedi and their actions, or the troubles of the galaxy, but on the Galactic Senate, as Chief of State Yimmon himself has, for the first time in two years, allowed access to the Senate Chambers for an emergency session. So, let's go inside for a closer look at the session, with one of our best reporters, Shota Laar."

**Five Minutes Later**

**Within the Senate Chambers**

_If only Madhi could see me now._ Shohta Laar, former Chev slave and a now famous reporter for detailing the remaining slaving practices persisting throughout the galaxy, reminisced as he smiled towards the camdroid that was facing him. "Thank you, Perre. Here we are in the Chambers of the Galactic Senate, where no news network has been allowed access to for two years after the terrorist attack by the reconstituted Black Sun criminal cartel."

"Moving on, we can see the many senators gather for the imminent session, including U'Ta Divinian of Rosha and Jenna Sauro of Eeropha, who are to be noted for their... firm interpretation of the law." Shota knew that he had to choose his words carefully here, as these two were among the most zealous anti-Jedi senators out there and could very likely order his censure from the media if he said anything that they took offense to.

"And, if you look to your right, you can see the Sullust junior senator, Suuas Wuul, who was one of the few survivors of his clan's destruction following the... Sith's Occupation of Coruscant." Shota continued, bowing his head and taking a moment to pay his respects for the deceased Senator who came before Suuas, Luewet Wuul.

Luewet was the head of the Subcommittee on Mineral Taxation, a firm Jedi supporter, and a rare honest and principled senator. That was before he was killed by the Qreph brothers about eleven years ago for his covert investigation into their decades of illegal corporate affairs. Ever since Luewet's murder, Suuas had proven himself to be a suspicious, volatile, and strongly anti-Jedi senatorial aide who had eventually risen close to his uncle's position in the Senate. It certainly did not help the unproven allegations of Suuas about his suspected affiliation with the defunct criminal corporation, Galactic Exploitation Technologies at the height of its power and corruption.

"And over here- Oh, it looks like the previous Chief of State, Ambassador Wynn Dorvan himself, has appeared, and is preparing to make his way near the center of the chamber. I'll try to get a few words from the esteemed ambassador, but it doesn't look likely due to the throng of reporters and journalists surrounding him." Shota said before motioning for the camdroid to follow him.

His patient approach allowed him to maneuver his way through the crowd before calmly approaching the diplomat, "Good evening, Ambassador Dorvan. This is Shohta Laar from _The Perre Needmo Newshour_ , here to inquire as to the precise nature of this emergency session. It's not like Chief Yimmon to make such a rare and unscheduled meeting at last minute's notice."

Wynn smiled at seeing Shota ask him professional questions, unlike many of the Chev's so-called contemporaries that were only looking for a quick scoop or a conspiracy theory. "Well, Shota, I cannot reveal too much before the Senate session. That honor will belong to Chief Yimmon."

"But I can assure you and those viewing this channel that this session will cover a topic that should have been covered a long time ago. Any more would deprive the Senate of what they should hear without all of these good people looking over their shoulder, or your fellow reporters." Wynn promised.

"That is a fair point, Ambassador Dorvan. We'd hate to ruin whatever announcement Chief Yimmon has for the Senate. One more question. How is your wife doing in these turbulent times?" Shota said with just a hint of humor in his voice, recalling how the Twi'lek, Desha Lor Dorvan, used to be so timid and afraid to speak her mind during her first years as Wynn's assistant.

Continuing to smile, Wynn chuckled as he took no offense at the joke and said, "Mrs. Dorvan is doing just fine, thank you for asking."

"Good to know. I imagine her work as a junior ambassador for the Alliance and both of your pro-Jedi stances make the job more difficult. No more questions." Shota replied before disappearing into the crowd.

After eight years of being Chief of State of the Galactic Alliance, Wynn was used to the attention being directed his way, a great deal of it negative for his stance on the matters regarding the Jedi and their allies. Despite it all, he handled it with the grace of an experienced politician, maneuvering his way through the political quagmire that came from Natasi Daala and Abeloth's madness as their rules as chief of state.

But this summit would determine the fate of the Galactic Alliance and the rest of the galaxy, so he and Chief Yimmon had to be prepared for any attack their opposition would deliver against them. That was why they needed the help of Edaan and the Jedi's allies if this plan was to work. He only hoped they had enough ammunition to convince the Senate to help restore freedom to the galaxy, or they would regret it for the rest of their very short lives.

As he saw Chief Yimmon approach the Senate Rotunda, he uttered a silent prayer to the Force that this gambit would succeed, and slowly breathed out his fears before taking his appointed position.

_May the Force be with us all as we take these fateful steps._ Dorvan prayed, less than five minutes before the emergency session began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that is a good place to end the chapter! What do you think? So many political, war, and behind-the-scenes maneuvering between so many factions, it’s all just so suspense building and keeps you all on your toes. I hope you enjoyed my inclusion of “Canon” characters such as Cara Dume and Phasma, but I hope you can rest assured that I will be putting my own spin on their personalities and intend to improve them a great deal. I just hope you can keep with me for the time being. Oh, and the bit with Perre Needmo and Shota was from my original draft, but with some modifications and improvements where need be. So, how are you all doing on this warm day of Sunday, August 23, 2020? I’m doing well, as I’ve been playing a lot of The Witcher III, and have almost finished Velen, so soon it’ll be some leveling up and then on to the corrupt city of Novigrad. And I’m going to read a bit more of my Abraham Lincoln book in a few minutes, as that’s a real gem. And my brother comes home in three days, so that’ll be a real treat. Well, I guess I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer. But, just a heads up, I wouldn’t expect this for a few days, as they have their own lives to worry about, and I don’t want to put any unnecessary pressure on them. I hope you all stay safe in these tough times, and please pray for my friend Powerslammer. I haven’t heard anything from him yet, so I’m still hoping for the best. May the Lord be with us all in these difficult times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on this warm night of Monday, August 24, 2020? I’m doing well, as I’ve been playing a lot of The Witcher III, and it’s just as great a game as I remember. I’ve already finished Velen and a few other contracts today and got 60 Gamerscore Points out of the whole deal. I’m really on a role with this game. And I’ve been reading a good chunk of my Abraham Lincoln book, and it’s very amazing and enlightening. I can’t wait to slowly work my way through the rest of it and get started on my next good read. Well, while I’m waiting for Ch. 12 to be revised, I think I ought to get started on Ch. 13, just for as a rough draft. I hope to make it work for the story. Oh, and as a heads-up, I think I’ll use a speech from my Galaxy at War saga in this chapter, closer to the end when a major political argument is underway, as it will work so well with what I have in mind. One more thing, I need to remind you that I’ll be busy Wednesday with a blood drive and picking up my brother from an airport at night, so I won’t be able to write that much. Well, with all the chitchat out of the way, I’d better get started on the chapter. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these difficult times.
> 
> (Tuesday, August 25, 2020 Addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm night? I’m doing well, as I got my books for the school semester today and exercised a lot this afternoon before working on this chapter. I’ve already written a thousand words in it so far today, and it’s coming along well. I should have it done in a few days. So, I hope you all are doing well. I have one day left before my blood drive, and then picking up my brother from the airport late at night. That means I’d better get back to writing. Wish me luck, and please continue to pray for Powerslammer and his community, as I haven’t heard anything from them as of now.

**Three Minutes Later**

**On Shedu Maad**

**Within the Jedi Temple**

**Inside the War Room**

“ _My rapid-response fleet will be ready for departure to the Remnant in exactly twelve hours. Commanders Zel and Jedi Zekk will be prepared to link up with Reige and his followers on Bastion before assisting them with defeating their renegade forces._ ” Tenel informed the assembled Jedi leaders.

“Thank you for keeping us appraised, Tenel. They’ll need their help as soon as possible. Now we just have to hope that the Galactic Alliance will finally get its act back together and work with us instead of putting up so much red tape for our Knights to get caught up in.” Leia answered as everyone glanced at the holoprojection of _The Perre Needmo Newshour_ ’s coverage of the Galactic Alliance’s Senate chamber.

“Then we’d better hope that Chief Yimmon, Tenel, Kyle, and Edaan can convince the Senate of their utter stupidity.” Han griped, only soothed from his frustrated state by Leia’s supporting hand on his shoulder.

“ _Try not to be too hard on most of them, Captain Solo. They’re just scared of another Abeloth and want someone to blame for them putting her in power in the first place. It’s the corrupt and virulent anti-Jedi ones that we need to take special care for._ ” Edaan reminded the old captain, before he ruefully acknowledged, “ _Though, that makes up a lot of the Senate these days, so it’s hard to say which ones we need to especially keep an eye on._ ”

“It’s all in the will of the Force now, Han.” Luke reminded his brother-in-law as the Senate chambers quieted down and Kajin prepared to address the entire Galactic Senate.

**Concurrently, On Coruscant**

**In the Senate Chambers**

_Please, let the people see reason tonight_. Kajin prayed as he stared at the senators, remembering how many of them wanted him impeached for his covert support of the Jedi and anti-corruption and anti-Sith efforts. He acknowledged that many of them were just scared and wanted to avoid getting further caught up in the five-thousand-year war against the Sith, especially after the devastation the Lost Tribe and Abeloth wrought on Coruscant.

Unfortunately, these same senators were also unable to realize that their fates were intertwined together and needed to work with the Jedi and their allies through a united front if they were to survive. The last fifteen years of utter chaos, vice, and borderline anarchy were obvious proof of that fact to all but the most stubborn and thickheaded of beings.

With that, he cleared his throat to address the assembled body, “Good evening, Senators. I imagine that you all are wondering why I am have called you all to this emergency session. There is an urgent and corrupting force besieging the Galactic Empire, one that threatens the freedom and safety of the entire galaxy if it is not stopped.”

“Exactly twelve hours ago, I was given critical intelligence detailing precisely how Natasi Daala, renegade war criminal and despot of both the Empire and Galactic Alliance, had launched a violent coup attempting to remove the legitimate leader of the democracy and launch a mad war on the galaxy. Her ultimate plan is to-”

His warnings were interrupted by Senator Sauro, who rudely and skeptically asked, "I'm sorry, Chief Dorvan, but just where are you getting this information from? Such an astounding claim needs corroboration and evidence before this august body."

He’d prepared for such a question, "I have a recording from Head of State Reige and a defector from Daala's inner circle, her own son and granddaughter, Armand and Tesla Vorn. And it was delivered to me by the Jedi Council."

The moment he finished his explanation, he was bombarded by deafening questions and accusations from Senators, reporters, and civilians. After the Sergeant-at-Arms managed to get everyone to quiet down, Senator Sauro launched another derisive question, "And is this the reason why various fleet elements from Kuat, Rothana, and Dac have gone missing, in order to support the Jedi and their clandestine efforts?"

“That matter is still under investigation, but my people cannot rule out that possibility at this time.”

“And do the Sith have anything to do with this supposed coup by former Chief of State Daala?”

“There have been rumors and whisperings of Sith agents involved of this, yes.” Kajin carefully acknowledged. “But at this point, that point is irrelevant. The current matter is what we are going to do about the war criminal and former Chief of State, before she consolidates her power and begins to eradicate Force-Sensitivity from the galaxy’s populace.”

“Well, I am sorry, Chief of State, but if the remnants of the Lost Tribe of the Sith, or any other rogue Sith orders that may still exist are involved, our hands are tied due to the Galactic Alliance Neutrality Act. As you may recall, it prohibits us from getting involved in the senseless religious war between the Jedi and Sith.”

“Just a moment, Senator Sauro. I would like to know what exactly Chief Yimmon means when he says that Daala seeks to ‘eradicate Force-Sensitivity from the entire galaxy’s populace.’” Senator Reni Coll of Klatooine quickly interrupted the senior senator.

After giving Reni a nod of gratitude for her defense, Kajin elaborated, “What I meant is that Daala and the multitude of scientists on her payroll are developing bioweapons that are designed to strip a person of their Force-Sensitivity, no matter how strong or weak their connection to the Force may be. They’ve already created prototype weapons that can target a person’s high midi-chlorian count, and outright murder them.”

"But just how did these supposed bioweapons come to be created?” U'Ta suspiciously questioned, “Surely such a heinous set of experiments would not have escaped the Empire's notice. And if this alleged coup is occurring right now, just as you say, why have there not been any reports coming out from the Empire or our embassy on the capital world of Bastion?"

“Because she’s been planning this rogue action for years, and had her agents and followers cut off the Empire from the rest of the galaxy by taking over every Holonet station, aside from the Holonet transceiver that Captain Vorn stole from his mother.” Kajin answered. “And she has been conducting inhumane experiments on all manner of Force-Sensitives throughout the last thirty years, including several thousand innocent civilians from many of our worlds that bare even a minimal connection with the Force, along with the Confederation and Empire. The number of her victims also include over a dozen Jedi, ranging from young Knights to experienced elder Jedi Masters.”

Most senators were skeptical at the claims, but even most of the hard-hearted politicians began to grow fearful at the idea of being experimented on in such a despicable manner.

Kajin, capitalizing on the mood of the chamber, informed everyone, “I am transmitting the data to each of your datapads as we speak, and you can decide for yourself whether or not this is a critical matter. But make no mistake, if these weapons are perfected and mass-produced, then the entire future and freedom of the galaxy is in terrible jeopardy. This means we need to take decisive action to stop Daala _now_ , before her mad designs reach completion.”

"Chief Yimmon,” Coruscant senator Finn Korin addressed, “while I have no doubt that you believe these facts as absolute, and I do agree that, if these warnings are true, we should take decisive and immediate action. Nevertheless, I believe that it is only fair that we hear the testimony from former Chief Daala's estranged family members, if they can be reached. And I believe that, since it was the Jedi that reached out to you with this intelligence, we should hear their Council's testimony as well."

“It would be a fair request indeed. That is why I tasked Ambassador Dorvan with reaching out to Head of State Reige, Jedi Grand Master Katarn, Hapan Queen Mother Tenel Ka Djo, and Jedi Knight Edaan Palpatine. They are available for the moment, and we have the testimony of Armand and Tesla Vorn to speak on their behalf while they assist Riege’s counterinsurgent strategy. However, with Daala controlling all the Empire’s Holonet relays, there is no telling how long Reige has.” Kajin agreed.

In a matter of moments, the holoprojections of the Imperial leader and two Jedi came into focus. An unbearable tension arose as the majority of the politicians present glared angrily at the Jedi Order. Kyle however remained utterly impassive, and even bore his trademark grin.

“ _Chief Yimmon,_ ” he said, “ _Head of State Reige doesn’t have much time to speak, so we need to be quick about this._ ”

"Of course." Finn agreed, directing his focus to Vitor. "Head Riege, can you verify that Natasi Daala is attempting to take control of your government, and has developed weapons designed to target a Force-Sensitives?"

“ _She has indeed launched a coup against my government and is inflicting a terrible onslaught against any loyalists that I might still have._ ” Vitor confirmed. “ _Unfortunately, because of her agents seizing all of the Holonet facilities and controlling all communications in and out of my government, I cannot reach outside Bastion to coordinate my defenses, so there is no telling how far along her plans are. And my people have analyzed the designs Captain Vorn brought to me on his mother’s bioweapons. She’ll have them ready for deployment for her elite Stormtroopers in less than twelve standard days, assuming she doesn’t advance her timetable._ ”

“But if Daala has weapons to destroy Force-Sensitivity, why would the Sith sanction their barbaric usage?” Niuk Niuv, Sullust’s main senator, questioned, “They must know of her distaste for all aspects of the Force, especially the Jedi, and would highly unlikely utilize such barbaric methods to destroy their enemies, never mind her inevitable attempt to betray them.”

“ _Surely, Senator Niuv, you have heard the ancient phrase, ‘The enemy of my enemy is my friend?’_ ” Kyle reminded the aging Sullustan. “ _They’re certainly using the former chief of state to further clear the galactic board of opposition by eliminating the Empire’s Jedi presence and throwing the government into complete and utter chaos. Once enough time has passed with anarchy, the Empire’s citizens, soldiers, and its surviving leaders will almost certainly allow a seamless Sith takeover if it saves their lives and restores some semblance of order._ ”

“ _And it will give the Sith and their legions of proxies a legitimate haven and one of the galaxy’s strongest war machines, allowing them to attack the rest of its opponents with far greater reach and flexibility than before._ ” Tenel Ka concluded.

“And where do you fit into all of this, Queen Mother?” Rodian senator Moog Ulur respectfully questioned.

“ _I have worked out an arrangement with Head of State Reige to assist the Empire in regaining its territories, in exchange for allowing us to extradite and try any Moffs and scientists we capture that played a role in their nanovirus attack on my flagship, the_ Dragon Queen _, in accordance with my people’s law._ ” The monarch answered.

"Are you still holding onto that bitter and pointless grudge, even though your daughter survived the attack?” Suuas shook his head, “I would have thought you would have the maturity to move past that singular incident after all the good the Imperial Mission has done many devastated and impoverished worlds."

"Senator Wuul, your behavior and lack of sympathy for the queen mother is so appalling and idiotic, I cannot begin to understand why Senator Niuv continues to tolerate your immaturity and lack of wisdom." Atels Jad, the senator from Taris, disgustingly retorted. "Besides, we're getting off-track here. We are here to discuss the Remnant's deteriorating situation, not the past atrocities many of its leaders committed. I would like to hear the recorded testimony of this 'Captain Vorn.'"

After hearing murmurs of agreement from the vast majority of senators, “ _Very well. I shall-”_ Suddenly, the holosignal of Vitor began to flicker out before quickly stabilizing again.

“What was that, Head Reige?” Niuk skeptically asked.

“ _Just as Chief Yimmon explained, Daala’s people are trying to keep my followers cut off from the entire galaxy, and we nearly lost the signal for a moment. There’s no telling how long my people can maintain this communication._ ”

“The we cannot waste any more time. Would it be possible for us to speak with Captain Vorn and ascertain the truth from him personally? It would certainly help soothe our doubts better than a mere recording, no matter how convincing or eloquent it might be.” Senator Nab H'aas of the Colu System respectfully requested.

“ _I can allow that. It will just be a couple minutes to connect him, so please excuse me._ ” Vitor nodded before he stepped out of the holosignal’s range.

**Meanwhile, On Borosk**

**Within Natasi Daala’s Private Residence**

“ _The Jedi and their allies are doing better than we thought_.” Lenang grudgingly acknowledged, much to Natasi’s increased chagrin. “ _If they keep up their momentum, then they may actually succeed in gaining the Alliance’s support._ ”

“Maybe so, but they will still lose, no matter what choice they decide. The bribes and puppets we placed in the Senate will make sure of it.” She calmly said, even as a familiar pang of pain and betrayal came over her heart from the prospect of hearing her son’s betrayal on a live Holonet broadcast, instead of through a derisive and scathing recording.

" _That remains to be seen, Ma'am,_ ” Drikl replied, “ _even the hardest of souls can melt for a childlike man like Palpatine. Still, even if the Senate agrees to ally with the Jedi and Reige, it may not be a total loss. Their alliance could still serve as a delaying measure in spreading their forces far thinner, allowing your people more room to maneuver, never mind the political ramifications from the majority of the Alliance's civilian population._ "

_Just whose side are you on, Lecersen? Or should I say, are you going to betray me once again?_ Natasi made a silent note to keep a closer eye on the Moff in the event that he tried to turn against her cause for the One Sith.

“ _Even so, we cannot afford to Reige and his people succeed._ ” Lenang advised, “ _I think we should take this chance and activate our agents we’ve embedded within Bastion and eliminate the head of state and his command staff. Without them, our victory in the Empire will be all but guaranteed, and our only true opposition will be but a dozen Jedi. Then we can deal with the rest of the galaxy at our own pace._ ”

_Well, the Sith stooge has a good idea after all besides emulating past warlords. It’s a galactic miracle._ Natasi marveled, before speaking, “Agreed. Lanvorak, activate Bastion’s two dozen sleeper agents immediately and have them kill Reige and his top commanders, but ignore the Jedi if they can help it. And spare one or two of your adjacent agents in order to hunt down and kill my… son and granddaughter.”

“ _You would truly kill your own descendants, even after all the damage they have done to your movement?_ ” Lenang questioned.

“I will not have _anyone’s_ misplaced idealism and betrayal ruin all the sacrifices we have made, no matter who they would be. Even if they were my own kin.” Natasi allowed a trace of regret to pass over her face before she hardened it for what was to come.

**Meanwhile, On Bastion**

**Within General Jaeger’s Facility**

“Good luck, Captain.” Armitage wished Armand right before he stepped within range of the Holonet transmission.

“ _Captain Vorn, do you swear to testify with the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?_ ” Senator Sauro questioned.

“Funny, because last I heard this wasn’t a hearing, but an emergency session to stop my insane mother.” Armand joked, earning a few chuckles from some of the senators. “But in the interest of noble principles and the greater good; yes, I will only speak the truth.”

"My mother, war criminal Natasi Daala, has launched an illegal and extremely violent coup against Head of State Reige's legitimate government, backed by many sympathetic Moffs and fleet and army commanders, and covertly aided by many Sith proxy agents, including the heavily biased political scientist Lenang O'Pali. They have been working behind the scenes for the last fifteen years to regain power and recreate the Empire under Darth Sidious, no matter how many lives they have to kill or ruin in the process.

“She, out of base and vile hatred for all Force-Sensitives, even recruited a genetic scientist of pure evil, one Stryker Melusar, to work with her in trying to sever a person’s connection to the Force. As Head of State Reige already informed all of you, they have already developed the first of many bioweapons to destroy the strongest Force-Sensitives out there.”

“ _Surely, you exaggerate, Captain._ ” Denon senator Adrai Korn skeptically tried. “ _Many foolish scientists have wasted their lives trying to fully understand the Force, be it Sith scientists, or even hypocrites like Jenna Zan Arbor. Not even the Jedi with their vaunted archives could achieve this. Why would this Melusar make any difference?_ ”

“Because now they’re working together and have advancements in medical technologies and other genetic work the galaxy didn’t have beforehand, especially with the countermeasures our governments developed for the Yuuzhan Vong’s world shaping. And we still don’t know exactly how advanced or powerful this new Sith Order has become.”

“Make no mistake, they endanger the entire galaxy with their alliance of hatred, no matter how unstable or treacherous it might be. Regardless of which evil wins, evil will still rule the galaxy, and countless lives will be lost to eternal darkness. We must act _now_ , before all is twisted and corrupted into agents of evil, just like my mother was.”

**Simultaneously, On Coruscant**

**Within the Senate Chambers**

Seeing many of the senators appear to strongly consider Armand’s words, Suuas hatefully scoffed, “Oh, come on! This farce of an appeal cannot be swaying so many of you over. The Jedi Order and its stooges would truly expect us to believe such absurd claims on the state of the galaxy and the Empire? How gullible do you truly think we are?”

“Have you forgotten that their order of warrior-monks left the Galactic Alliance vulnerable to _two_ Sith takeovers in just about four years?! Their dereliction of duty cost the galaxy billions of lives through senseless conflicts and will cost us even more lives if we assist them now. Better for us to look after our own, instead of getting drawn into what is likely no more than a few radicals.” He implored his peers.

Atels was the first to call him out, "I knew you were always a prideful and hotheaded blockhead, Suuas, but I didn't think you'd be such an immense idiot as to deny such irrefutable evidence or ignore the threat that Daala and the Sith pose to us. Yes, the Jedi owe the galaxy a great deal, but they've been paying for their errors in judgement ever since, and I believe they've still done more good than harm for the galaxy than most of this body. But I guess your time working for the Qreph brothers and betraying your uncle’s memory allows you to ignore the evil Daala’s administration has done.”

That immediately sparked an avalanche of accusations and screams.

"ORDER!" Kajin screamed with a vitriol rarely seen in the calm and collected leader, silencing all and making a few ears bleed in the process. He sternly looked out at the Senate and began with all the calm he could muster, "I’m going to say this once. We will not have infighting here, especially from the prideful or the thickheaded, not with the galaxy at the precipice of eternal damnation. Now, I bid you to listen carefully.”

He took a moment to compose himself before beginning his impassionate plea, “For over fifteen years, we have kept our ties with the Jedi Order utterly severed. We have lived free from their wars as a result, but with unprecedented levels of corruption, hatred, and suspicion clouding all of our decisions.”

“But now, we are once again faced by those who care not for our borders or treaties. They are here to conquer and enslave the entire galaxy. They do not care for our kind of diplomacy, and if they have their way, they would likely see us all destroyed or replaced by malleable puppets, and the systems and customs we each cherish replaced by a merciless and heartless Sith Code.”

He paused to let his words sink in. “This is not the time for pointless hatred or selfish goals. We are facing annihilation. If we are to survive and stem the darkness, we must take our place again beside the Jedi and their allies.”

Arkanis Sector’s Gorim Desel took the opportunity to cautiously speak up. "Chief Yimmon, I sympathize with much of what you say, but we cannot simply ignore the allies Jedi Palpatine has chosen, or how he chose to attain them. He has, by his own admission, co-opted several of the Dac and Kuat fleets for his own usage, and if my intelligence reports are correct, then he has allied himself with much of the galaxy’s underworld for his own ends, no matter how noble and well-intentioned they may be. Have we forgotten the scars the Mandalorian and Hutt clans have inflicted upon the galaxy throughout galactic history?”

" _I understand your concerns, Senator Desel, but remember that the Jedi could not appeal to the Senate for aid until they found out about Daala’s coup, so I was required to use less savory means to acquire the help we needed to bring down the Sith’s proxies for the good of the galaxy._ ” Edaan calmly answered.

“And you have the nerve, the audacity, to assume that you know what the galaxy needs better than us, the people’s chosen representatives? How typical of a Jedi Knight.” U’Ta seethed.

Before a retort could come, Edaan instead calmly countered, “ _Let’s cut to the chase. We can go back and forth about this debate all night, but all it does is give Daala and the Sith more time to plan a counter strategy._ ”

He looked over them all before he continued, " _But I understand why many of you doubt the severity of these evils, for it would be easier to hide from this hard truth than face the darkness that is encroaching the galaxy, just as it did when the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the galaxy. I can personally attest to their potency and the validity of these claims. I have been fighting them on the front lines of the galaxy for over ten years, first as an apprentice to Grand Master Katarn, and then as a newly promoted Jedi Knight of my own bearing. Were it not for him, I would never have come into my own, and overcome my anger and despair over losing my family to Abeloth's rampage, just as countless other families did._ ”

Kyle took over, " _And let me make it perfectly clear: The Jedi Council acknowledges how the Order has committed many, many terrible sins and mistakes throughout our millennia of service to the Old Republic and all of its successive freedom-loving governments. Whether it was arrogance, fear of the unknown, adherence to ancient traditions, or simple neglect, countless innocent beings have suffered because of us. But I like to believe that, in spite of all the devastation we helped sow, and are learning from our sins to try and forge a better future. Young Edaan and his generation of Jedi Knights are prime examples of that belief._ ”

“ _Right now, you, all of you, have a decisive choice to make: Will you decide to continue living in fear and denial of the clear fact that the fate of the entire galaxy is at stake, and doom the citizens you swore to serve to eternal slavery? Or will you take a chance, just as the Rebel Alliance of nearly sixty years ago did, and work with us in trying to undo the scars, mistakes, and mistrust that the Jedi, Sith, and everyone in-between have perpetuated across the galaxy?_ ” Kyle conclusively implored them.

“Well, that is aptly put, Grand Master Katarn.” Kajin replied as he turned to the Assembly, “Esteemed senators, you have heard the same thing from these gentlemen and honored Queen Mother each of which can likely put many of you to shame with their service to the galaxy’s people. Now, I could continue to remind you on the constant raids those Freedom’s Riches cultists and their anarchist priest have been plaguing us with, or the literal dozens of other threats we’re gonna have to deal with eventually. But I’m not going to.”

He allowed a small, patient smile as he waited for an objection. None came, so he continued, “Instead, I’m going to remind you of something. I’m going to remind you of a similar situation our predecessors failed to deal with decades ago, when a former Jedi Padawan named Ahsoka Tano, who was a promising Jedi under Council member Plo Koon and fierce Grand Army of the Republic commander. She had helped win many decisive engagements for the Old Republic in the Clone War, before was falsely accused and tried for bombing the Jedi Temple at the height of the Clone War, just before the Outer Rim Sieges began.

“The Council, aside from Masters Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Koon, gave into the Chancellor and Senate’s demands to remand her over to their custody for an expedient military trial, and subsequently expelled her, devastating the young woman. Prior to that, they had nearly two decades to know the Padawan, and they should have been able to discern that Ahsoka was innocent of the crimes she allegedly committed. Anyone wanna know why?”

He waited for an answer, and spoke, “Because like us, they had traditions, and did not want to anger the Senate and disrupt their role in the war effort. As a result, they lost a great young woman and bright soul who could have saved countless lives, for after she was exonerated by her former master and Anakin Skywalker, she refused to rejoin the Jedi Order, and left to find her own path.”

“It might seem stupid and pointless to many of you, you might say, as it happened decades ago, but I say it’s very relevant today, especially as we have been sitting behind our walls and letting the galaxy tear itself to pieces, all because we’re too afraid, prideful, or indifferent not to. Because our traditions and reputations are more important.”

He gestured to holographic representatives, “I want you to take a good look at them, not just leaders from diverse governments, but Jedi. Fifteen years ago, we exiled their entire order after a bad call that their leaders made... and yet, here they are, willing to seek amends for past transgressions and help rebuild this mad galaxy. These Jedi and their allies have put aside outdated or mad traditions. They remembered to serve the Force and the people first instead of a government or their own positions, and there among the Order even stands a descendant of Darth Sidious. This young man has been dedicating his time as a respected Jedi Knight to saving lives and rebuilding the Jedi Order’s reputation and healing the galaxy his ancestor left broken and shattered. They all have made the hard calls we wouldn’t, and they are better for it.”

He sat, a tired smile crossing his weary face. “Now I’m not gonna sit here and lie. We will still have our problems, our differences, and we will need to work through them in order to forge a better future for all. But as Grand Master Katarn and their allies said, we either stand together or we die separately. So, I implore you to vote wisely, if you will. Which is why I am asking you to allow the Jedi a chance to prove themselves through deeds, and not words alone.”

“What exactly are you suggesting, Chief Yimmon? Are you suggesting we outright repeal the Jedi-Sith Neutrality Act, just on the words of a few outsiders, no matter how reputable they might seem?” Jenna scathingly questioned, earning many heated glares from the holograms and many of her peers.

“Not yet, even though it would be my great pleasure to end that petty, self-serving, and vindictive act.” Kajin denied before continuing, “No, what I am asking for is a temporary suspension of it while we work alongside the Jedi and their allies in stopping the Sith and their proxies’ designs. If they prove themselves while in an alliance with us, then we can formally vote whether or not to repeal the act.”

Reni voiced her approval, “Were it not for the Jedi and Queen Mother Tenel Ka, my people would have been massacred by Daala and her Mandalorian soldiers. This is my people’s chance, along with countless other worlds, to repay the debt we owe them. I propose that we put the motion to a vote at once.”

“I second the motion.” Gorim concurred. “Even if I did not agree with Senator Coll’s sentiment, we cannot ignore the evidence of Daala’s coup, never mind the Sith-led anarchist cult.”

“Then let us put the matter to a vote.” Kajin nodded.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

**On Bastion**

**Within General Jaeger’s Facility**

After the captain received the coded transmission, her memories of serving under General Jaeger suddenly vanished like a puff of smoke. She was an Imperial soldier, a captain in the Five-Oh-First Legion, and the general was a traitor to the Empire and Supreme Commander Natasi Daala. He needed to be disposed of immediately, before he and his followers could do any further harm to the fight to restore order and strength to the floundering democracy.

As she prepared her weapons for the inevitable murder, a tiny fragment of her mind could not help but wonder if _she_ was the one committing treason, but it was quickly squashed by the oppressive weight of the duty thrusted upon her. She had a critical job to do, and any iota of misplaced sentiment would not have a place in this sacred act of duty.

**Five Minutes Later**

**In the Gargon System**

**In Orbit Above the Planet Gargon**

**Aboard the _Victory II_ -class Star Destroyer _Pre Vizsla_**

****

**Within the Destroyer’s Bridge**

“So, the Jedi now have the full support of the Galactic Alliance against our allies. This could throw a giant hydrospanner into our plans, Vestara.” Mirta Gev, Neo Death Watch Commander and sole granddaughter of _Mand’alor_ Boba Fett, bluntly warned Kitai after the votes came through from the Senate.

The two women hatefully observed how just over seventy-seven percent of the Senate voted to suspend their Jedi-Sith Neutrality Act. It was more than enough to surpass the three-fourths majority to pass a significant vote of this magnitude. As a result, and because of the intelligence Edaan gave Kajin, the Galactic Alliance was preparing to send out many of its fleets to combat the Sith’s minions and known agents, especially Xasha’s cult and Daala’s fleets.

“Perhaps, but it can also work to our advantage.” Kitai countered. “With Sauro and all her cohorts in key positions in the Alliance, never mind our Jedi mole still in place, we can continue to stay one step ahead of their movements and create a quagmire to sap the people’s will to fight.”

She then smiled at her only Mandalorian friend, and amusingly shook her head, “And I’ve told you before, call me by my Sith name. I don’t want any reminder of my past life, or the men perceiving any weakness on my account.”

“And yet, you want Ben Skywalker in your bed, yes?” Mirta teasingly smirked.

“Only on the same side. I imagine it’s much like you miss Ghes and want him back for you and your twin kids.” Kitai returned the correct deduction.

After Mirta, her followers, and Kitai had escaped the Qrephs during the Jedi’s assault on their base fourteen years ago, they had worked together to find a cure or counteragent for Mandalore’s nanovirus dilemma and allow Mirta to return home, all the while advancing the One Sith’s cause through giving Vestara more power for her end goal of assuming control of the Lost Tribe in Darth Krayt’s name.

After three years of searching down endless leads, they had eventually succeeded, but not before one of Mirta’s men had delivered the data to her grandfather out of misplaced loyalty and paid a steep and fatal price for it. Unfortunately for Mirta, this execution had left her estranged from her husband and grandmother and left her alone to raise her two newborn children, Bralo and Parja Gev Orade.

“A lost cause, but a woman can dream.” Mirta wistfully shook her head before she observed the last of the enemy’s outer defenses crumble, and she turned serious, gravely asking, “Do you think Edaan and the Jedi can truly rally a broken galaxy to fight us? You know better than anyone here how resilient and cunning he is, he’s no Skywalker.”

“I know, and I know that Xasha and Dician are little match for him. But he still holds onto foolish ideals of redemption and hope, and they will be his undoing when the weight of the burden he’s chosen to carry will crush him. I look forward to eventually breaking him personally.”

“Then we had best hope we are ready if he does manage to succeed in taking down your order’s cult.” Mirta urged Kitai before advising her, “But I think that we’ve had enough reflections while we’re on the clock. We still have a rebellion to put down before word gets out to the Jedi and their _di’kut_ lackeys.”

“I completely agree. Putting down a slave insurrection will be a good way to help us deal with our anger.” Kitai agreed before the two comrades ordered their flotilla’s army to prepare for departure, and they headed for the Sith Meditation Sphere to lead their invasion force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is a good place to end the chapter. It’s long enough and covers a very pivotal point in the galaxy’s floundering battle between light and darkness. So, what did you think of the political debates and speeches, as it took me four days to write this chapter? I can promise you that more action and intrigue will come, but it will take time to fully put everything together. And I wanted to let you know that I derived much of Kajin’s passionate plea from the Teutonic Sector’s debate on allying with the New Republic in my Galaxy at War saga, just in case some of you haven’t read it yet. So, how are you all doing on this warm night of Thursday, August 27, 2020? I’m doing well, as I will soon go for a walk to get some exercise in, and then maybe do some reading. Unfortunately, I feel I should let you know that my surviving grandmother is a bit sick right now and had to go to the hospital, so I would be grateful if you would pray for her. In other news, my brother is home, and is having a good time. He’ll be home for a few days before heading upstate for a friend’s wedding, and then go back to Tennessee for his job and home. Well, I guess I’d better keep this chapter until Squasher and JSailer finish Ch. 12, and then get it to them. I hope you all have a blessed night, stay safe in these turbulent times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!
> 
> (Friday, September 4, 2020 Addendum) Hey, everyone. How are you doing since we last spoke. Sorry it took so long to post this, but my friends had their own matters to tend to. I should be able to post this by tonight or tomorrow morning, but I won’t be able to post anything else for a while, as I will have to wait a while for Ch. 14 to be revised, given their own responsibilities, and I have school in just three days. And, I also came to a realization, thanks to my friends’ counsel and helpful criticism. It seems that I have a problem with fleshing out my characters, setting, and focusing too much on the plot and story, especially with cramming too many plot threads into one chapter instead of spreading them out throughout multiple chapters. I suppose it’s because I’ve immersed myself in the Star Wars EU for so long, I can’t seem to balance it with the knowledge that many others don’t have the same experience with it that I do. It’s a problem that I need to work on. Hopefully I can solve it soon, but I doubt I’ll be able to write much these next few weeks, considering that school starts back up for me in four days. Please pray for me, as I’m nervous about taking several courses in about three-and-a-half months. Oh, and on a better note, I heard from Powerslammer, and his county is safe from the fires, as they’ve been mostly contained, and the evacuation order for his area’s been lifted. I thank everyone who prayed for him.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm afternoon of Sunday, August 30, 2020? I’m doing well, as I’ve published Ch. 12 yesterday, and sent my Ch. 13 draft to Squasher and JSailer for their revisions soon after. I’ve also been playing a bit of The Witcher III Complete Edition and read more of my Abraham Lincoln book yesterday as well. I’m really enjoying both of them. Unfortunately, I have to get a move on with this chapter, as my brother’s heading to Raleigh on Wednesday, so I’ll be gone for the afternoon and night to help take him there. And I’ve got one week left before my courses start on next Monday, so I really need to make the most of my time with this chapter. I guess I’d better get started. Oh, before I forget, I think I’ll instill some time skips in the upcoming chapters, so I don’t get too bogged down in the detail trenches, if that makes sense. I just have to figure out how far to go in these time skips. Well, time to get back to work. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these difficult times. Oh, before I forget, RIP Chadwick Boseman. You were a superb actor and an inspiration to hard work and perseverance under arduous circumstances. I know many people will miss you in the years ahead.
> 
> (Tuesday, September 1, 2020 Addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm afternoon? I’m doing well, as I’ve read a little more of my Abraham Lincoln book today and have gotten more information on my college courses earlier this morning, so I’m better prepared for what lies ahead over the next fifteen weeks after this coming Monday. Man, I am a bit nervous since I’ll be taking three courses this semester, and it’s been almost seven years since I tried another course, and it didn’t go well. But at least I’m ready to do it now, since I won’t have to work much, if at all, over the semester. And I’ve written almost 4k words so far in this chapter, so I should be done with it by tomorrow or Thursday if I put my mind to it. I just hope I can publish it before school starts. Oh, and my brother leaves home to attend a friend’s wedding tomorrow afternoon, and I’ll accompany him and my mother to keep them company. Of course, that means I won’t be able to write in the afternoon and evening, and I won’t be able to talk much, if at all. Well, with that in mind, I’d better get started. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these tough times.

**Two Hours Later**

**On Bastion**

**Within General Jaeger’s Facility**

"All right. A few more adjustments to the core program, and we'll have just about finished up with the prototype virus." Bhixen smirked after his team breathed a sigh of relief. They had come so far with only half their production time left.

“Guess working under immensely high pressure can be a powerful motivator for getting the job done.” Tesla joked before adding, “And it helps that we’re all good-hearted techno-wizards trying to stop my crazy granny’s bid for power.”

“Let’s just hope it’ll be enough to counter his barrage of lies and convince the Empire’s people to rise up against her.” Salix reminded the team. “No offense, but given the Empire’s history to my people, I don’t want to be here any longer than-”

Suddenly, his cautions were interrupted by a transmission from Jaina and Corra. His face paled. "Oh, this is very _kriffing_ bad! Head of State Reige and two-thirds of Imperial High Command were assassinated by a series of explosions at the Imperial Headquarters not five minutes ago!"

"What?!" Everyone horrifically shouted, just as General Jaeger, Corran, and Armand, each bruised and battered from a presumed ambush, came rushing into the room along with their Stormtrooper escort. Behind them, a bound and restrained Captain Tiralla, who fiercely struggled at the Stormtroopers' firm grasp.

“Armand! General! Are you all okay?! What’s going on over at headquarters?!” Mara worriedly asked while embracing her husband.

“Daala happened.” Armitage growled. “She had sleeper agents embedded within the staff detonate themselves as living bombs to destroy Imperial High Command and took out most of the leadership in one fell stroke. It was only thanks to the Jedi and Ambassador Fel that we prevented any further casualties and captured a few of Daala’s surviving moles. And to make matters worse, this little _schutta_ of a traitor tried to kill us all on the way over here!”

"Then how is she even here, let alone alive?" Tesla asked, "No disrespect intended, General, but I'd have thought you'd put her in a maximum-security center if you didn't kill her for this level of treason."

"Because Master Horn sensed an abnormal conflict in Tiralla's mind, and we need to see if she's under subliminal programming." Armitage answered before he noticed Tiralla ceasing her struggling. She looked strangely confused, like she'd woken from a trance.

"What…? Where am I? What's going on? General, I don't understand… Wait. Oh, no? I can't believe I tried-" The Sakiyan shuttered with genuine horror, letting out silent tears of anguish as she whispered, "What have I done?!"

“That’s what we want to find out.” Corran sternly answered. “Why did you attack us and betray every oath you swore to your government?”

“I don’t know! All I can certainly recall is receiving a coded transmission saying it came from Colonel Blyst, and then my mind just blanked out before I ended up here. It’s as if I was in a trance or coma of some kind. The memories are just starting to come back to me.” She wept, horrified over the lives she nearly took, and her role in doing Daala’s dirty work.

“Colonel Blyst?” Billibango asked.

“The commander of the One-Eighty-First Wing, and completely loyal to Reige and the Empire. There’s no chance he could have pulled this off, especially since he was just killed in the explosion at headquarters.” Armitage answered.

“Then it’s more likely that someone hacked his credentials to trigger a mnemonic phrase to activate some old variant of Imperial brainwashing techniques.” Corran deduced.

“What made you come up with that hypothesis so quickly?” Elias wondered.

“I saw such an example back in the New Republic’s early years, when it nearly tore the government apart during the campaign against Zsinj when he had preprogrammed agents try to assassinate key leaders. Seems like Daala’s decided to take a page from that fat warlord’s book.”

“Only this time, she’s off to a much better start, and has a much greater chance at succeeding with her bioweapons and Sith allies.” Bhixen gravely added.

“We need to get the word out to our allies about the assassination and prepare to reorganize the remnants of High Command before we even think of launching our counteroffensive.” Armitage realized. “Even with the Galactic Alliance, Edaan’s allies, and the Hapes Consortium aiding us, we will need someone strong, decisive, and favorable within the Empire to take over its reigns until we can stabilize the region.”

“There’s only one person who the Empire and galaxy will accept as a leader. But I think we both know he’ll be reluctant to return to the height of galactic power, especially with his wife and three kids to consider.” Corran realized before sharing a nod with the general.

“Ambassador Fel won’t have a choice. Not with the Sith on the rise, Daala on her anti-Force crusade, and galaxy still on the brink of eternal damnation.” Armitage answered, before turning to Elias and the others, “How much more time do you need to have the virus prototype operational?”

“Three hours, max.” Tesla confidently answered. “We’ve been working together as a well-oiled team, and had the perfect motivation for-”

"Pardon my bluntness, Cadet Vorn, but we have an accelerated timetable to keep." The general curtly interrupted, "Save the speeches for later."

“Right. We’ll just get back to work, then.” Tesla cordially agreed.

**Two Hours Later**

**On Borosk**

**Within the Planetary Headquarters**

**Inside the Command Center**

“Admiral, the explosions _did_ go off at Imperial High Command, that much was clear, and Head Reige and the majority of his senior officers _were_ consumed by it. Unfortunately, our few remaining agents can’t get an accurate count on how many of his subordinates and the Jedi survived. And Captain Tiralla has not reported back from her own operation.” A comms officer warned Natasi.

“Then we must assume that General Jaeger survived and possibly captured his traitorous XO, and he will rally and take command of the surviving leaders to fight us.” Natasi shook her head in disappointment, “I suppose it would have been too much to hope for a flawless decapitation of the enemy’s entire command structure.”

“But this is a significant victory, nonetheless, Ma’am.” The officer respectfully protested. “You’ve all but guaranteed your victory over Reige’s few remaining commanders and will soon rally the Empire to fight off the Jedi and their minions.”

“True, but this is not the time for premature celebrations, for we are operating on a tight timetable now, and cannot deviate from the campaign. For now, proceed as planned, but keep me appraised of any further developments in that field, Captain.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

**One Hour Later**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Parazen Mountains**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

“Thank you for the warning, clan leader Djarin. We won’t let this intelligence go to waste. And you can be assured that ss soon as my crew and allies finish up here, we’ll journey to Batuu with our full force to help you finish the Sith’s cult off.” Edaan promised Din after receiving the Mandalorians intelligence report on the small army of Jedi hunters and their Sith overseer journeying to Falleen to work under Aurra in eliminating him and his allies.

“ _I appreciate the sentiment, Palpatine, but try not to make a promise you can’t keep. You’ll only end up hurting yourself hurt in more ways than one. And, you can call me by my first name. I’m not your superior, and you don’t have to treat me as if I’m better than you._ ” Din corrected the Jedi Knight.

“I don’t intend to break any of my promises, Din. It may take a while to get there, weeks or months, even, and a great deal of effort and determination to free this world. But when that’s done, and the time comes, I do intend to personally help your clan and allies deal with Xasha and her Sith master, this Dician.” Edaan swore.

“Don’t try to argue with him, Din. When Edaan here puts his mind to something, he always works overtime to get it done, no matter what a toll it will place on his mind and body. He’s stubborn and big hearted like that.” Adari added, playfully smirking while wrapping an arm around her boyfriend.

“ _I can see that. Just as I can see that you two share a strong bond of love together._ ” Din acknowledged, making the two of them blush from embarrassment.

“They are indeed deeply in love, even if they won’t admit it to anyone but themselves.” Akku teased them before getting serious, “They will get you the help you need to win this war, and when the time comes, they will personally come to help deliver the finishing blow. Then we will all journey to our territory in order to help _Mand’alor_ and his Protectors win this war against the traitors.”

“ _I can just imagine having_ Jettise _on our sacred homeworld going over well._ ” Din joked. “ _But necessity trumps prejudice in this case. I’ve heard that Commander Mirta Gev and Darth Kitai have launched an attack on their stronghold of Gargon in order to quash an ongoing slave rebellion, and it’s not looking too good for the rebels._ ”

“How badly are they losing?” Shara grimly asked.

“ _Badly, but from what I’ve heard, the bizarre part is that most of the slaves they capture aren’t being killed. Can’t find out why, though. It could be because of a misplaced sense of mercy, or part of a larger strategy, perhaps to divide the Protectors or something of the like._ ”

“I have a feeling we’ll find out soon enough. But right now, we need to get this intel to the rest of our leadership so we can plan accordingly. Stay alive, Din.” Edaan bade farewell to the clan leader before closing the transmission.

“So, Vestara’s going after slaves now. You still think you can redeem her, Edaan?” Lona doubtfully asked before getting a slap on the head from her sister.

“Really tactful, Sis.” She scolded her.

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Edaan reluctantly admitted, a hint of worry creeping into his voice, surprising everyone before he continued, “Every time I hear a report on another atrocity she commits, and another step she takes deeper into the darkness, it makes a part of me afraid that the young woman I knew is gone for good.”

“And it certainly doesn’t help that I have my own darkness to contend with, never mind the dark legacy of my great-great-grandfather.” Edaan added before confessing, “I’ve been bearing so much responsibility for so long, and gathering so much power for my own ends, that I’m not sure if I can deliver my promise to save Vestara and the galaxy, no matter what anyone else says. I’m not even sure I can keep myself from slipping onto the same path as countless Sith and dictators had throughout history.”

Suddenly, he was harshly slapped on the face by an irate Adari, "Don't you ever talk like that again or doubt yourself in such a manner. None of us here will let you. Not after you showed me I didn't have to follow the same path as my tribe."

“She’s right. And for _kriffing_ ’s sake, Edaan, you blew up the Jedi Temple to escape and start your mission, and you made no apologies then! Why should you have doubts over Vestara now, when you’ve heard of her doing far worse things to the galaxy?!” Shara agreed.

“Shara’s right. While some of your methods have been… rather extreme, you made sure to keep your recklessness under control. You’re certainly no General Skywalker with his penchant for bold and crazy battle plans, but that’s not a bad thing with you and your calculated strategies. Besides, you don’t have to carry the whole burden on your own or be a galactic hero like some of those silly Holonet soap operas.” Kix added.

“Wait, you actually watch soap operas?” Lona teasingly asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey, a guy’s gotta find some way to unwind after a hard day’s work at a medical clinic. The ones I watch are very comedic.” The Clone Trooper defended himself.

"Getting back to the matter at hand, Edaan, remember how you told me when, at the end of the Clone War, Master Windu told Master Kenobi before he hunted down and killed General Grievous to 'Just be you?'" K'Kruhk asked, "Don't focus on what others can do, or all of their accomplishments or more experienced connection to the Force, but to what you can do, and trust in yourself. That's what allowed him to take down the cyborg that killed so many Jedi, Clone Troopers, and innocent people during the Clone War, and that's what's going to allow you to save Vestara."

“I know, but this wasn’t the first time I had a bit of a panic attack, nor do I think it will be the last time.” Edaan ruefully admitted before he continued, “It was a little under six years ago, during one of my little covert expeditions to Wild Space to answer an unusual Force Vision I received, and a call through the Force to journey to the world of Odessan. My master and Jaden Korr had caught up to me and was about to give me quite the verbal lecture.”

**Six Years Ago**

**On Relona 10 th, 53 ABY**

**Within Wild Space**

**On Odessan**

**Within the Alliance’s Command Base**

_I’m not going to make it!_ Edaan feared as he ran through the ruins of the ancient fortress based in a series of mountains, before coming across a large series of durasteel doors that were bolted shut through the erosion of time, never mind the large piles of debris that covered most of the doors.

Struggling to control his turbulent mind while sensing Kyle and Jaden fast approaching him, he briefly considered breaking through the doors with telekinesis. But he thought better when he realized that'd probably drop the mountain on them. No matter what he'd try, there was no way through without killing them all.

He collapsed to his knees as Kyle and Jaden caught up with him, Kyle seeing him sobbing. " _Are you okay, Edaan?_ "

" _No, Master, I'm not. Vestara is becoming a monster, and Ben's not far behind in his quest to stop her… and I don't know if I have the strength to stop this madness. And all my answers stopped by a damned ancient barricade!_ "

Kyle put a hand on his shoulder as he countered, " _Edaan, you wrote a passionate and brilliant dissertation on how Revan and Meetra Surik didn't save the galaxy from the Sith on their own. They had a crew of friends and comrades, as well as armies at their side in order to defeat Darth Malak and the subsequent Sith Triumvirate._ "

“ _And you don’t have to carry the whole burden on your own, nor do you_ want _that, not if you want the weight of the galaxy’s problems to crush you._ ” Jaden added. “ _You have friends in the Jedi who are willing to help you, and we both know that you haven’t been undertaking all of your dangerous missions just for cheap thrills. Never mind the six deceased masters you have teaching you your more advanced skills and teachings._ ”

“ _I know, but… it’s just hard for me to fully process and comprehend that. You know how stubborn and difficult I can be. And it certainly doesn’t help that history seems to be against me in almost every instance._ ” Edaan ruefully acknowledged.

“ _But you_ are getting _better at it, and you’ll keep improving until you’re ready for your mission._ ” Kyle reassured him before amusingly adding, “ _Besides, you yourself said that history is against you in_ most _instances. Not all. That alone should give you at least a glimmer of hope._ ”

Helping his apprentice to his feet, Kyle asked him and Jaden, ““ _Can either of you sense any Dark Side presence beyond here?_ ”

“ _No. Strangely enough, the Force here seems to be balanced, just like this world has been. There are scars here of both Light and Dark, yes, but it almost seems like an ancient Tython, back in Tau’s time of the Je’daii Order just before the Rakata invaded._ ” Edaan responded.

“ _Then we press on. If you really are hearing a call and receiving visions from the Force, then we would be remiss to let you ignore this opportunity. But we’ll do this as a team, so no running off on your own. Understand?_ ”

Edaan’s face brightened up at the assent, and nodded, “ _Yes, Master._ ”

“ _Good. We’ll discuss your punishment later._ ” Kyle playfully added before observing the rubble that blocked their way. “ _Looks like whoever sealed off this room didn’t want just anyone to get through. Which means we’ll have to find another way to get through if you’re to get the answers you seek._ ”

It was then that they heard a strong female voice calmly explain, “ _Actually, that will not be necessary, for the one we hoped would have heard our call came, if with a few extra Jedi._ ”

The three Jedi immediately whipped around, their sabers drawn when they saw a woman with blonde hair, fair white skin skin, and gray robes with silver shoulder pads and a lightsaber attached to her belt. But what truly shocked them was the woman's eyes. They were a bright yellow, a sign of the woman's affiliation with the Dark Side of the Force. And yet, this woman seemed to be at peace, with no malice or anger directed at the young Jedi.

“ _Who are you? And what do you mean by ‘our call’? We can only sense you, Sith._ ” Edaan cautiously said, ready for a fight if it came to one.

“ _I was not the only one to call you to this planet, Edaan Palpatine. My husband was the second voice that you have heard for the last two months. Though I did not expect your master and his former pupil to track you down._ ” The mysterious Sith woman replied, causing Edaan’s eyes to harden as he kept his lightsaber lit.

“ _And just who would that be? Another Sith, I assume?_ ” Kyle skeptically asked as he stood his ground.

“ _No. He’s a man that you three and the rest of the Jedi Order should know all too well._ ” Lana said as another spectral image began to form, which revealed a man who appeared to be approximately thirty-three years old, had black hair, Jedi combat armor with a lightsaber attached to his belt, and was holding the hand of a blonde-haired young woman that couldn’t be older than thirteen years old.

Judging by the way that the Sith woman fondly and lovingly looked at the Jedi, the three Jedi astonishingly assumed that the two people were married, and that the child the man was holding was their own. Jaden was so shocked at the couple standing in front of him, that him just had to ask Edaan just who those two were. “ _Edaan? What exactly am I looking at here?_ ”

“ _For once, I’m just as in the dark as you are, Jaden._ ” Edaan numbly answered.

After warmly chuckling at the incredible amount of surprise their three guests were feeling right now, the male specter answered, " _I am Davin Hawkes, but you might know me better as the Jedi Order's Hero of Tython. I was also the commander of the Alliance that triumphed against Zakuul's Eternal Empire, and one of the first known Gray Jedi. The woman that is next to me is Lana Beniko Hawkes, the former head of Sith Intelligence for Vitiate's Sith Empire, my wife, and the mother of their daughter, Kira Marr Hawkes. Though I suppose history hasn't been kind to any of us if you don't know of us._ "

After hearing those words, Edaan felt as if he lost his footing, and was freefalling down an endless chasm at the revelations. " _I... I don't understand. How can a Jedi and Sith have a child together? I thought that the two orders despised each other due to their different views on the Force, to put it lightly._ "

“ _Well, young Apprentice, as you said, that is only a fraction of the truth, because, just like the Jedi Order can produce some bad Jedi, two such Jedi of my time being Jedi Master Jun Seros and Jedi Knight Zylixx, the Sith can produce noble members of their order, such as Darth Sajar, Lord Praven, and Lord Calphayus of the Dread Masters before they defected to the Jedi. And don’t make me forget about my wise and beautiful wife._ ” Davin flatteringly said by the end as he lovingly looked at Lana, who humorously rolled her eyes at her husband’s fawning.

“ _Davin, we talked about this._ ” Lana said with no heat in her tone as she then turned to face the Jedi Apprentice, and continued, saying, “ _We called you here because of your all-but immeasurable powerful connection to the Force, as well as your cause to redeem Sith Lady Vestara Khai._ ”

“ _How do you know of this?_ ” Edaan asked as he deactivated his lightsaber with the two veterans following suit, not sensing any malice from either the Jedi or Sith.

“ _Because when we died, Edaan, our spirits came back to the planet where we led the fight against Valkorion and his offspring’s Eternal Empire, while strengthening our bond of love, and soon marrying each other._ ” Davin replied, confusing the three Jedi.

“ _I don’t understand. Who is Valkorion, and what is this Eternal Empire that you are talking about?_ ” Kyle confusingly said as he adopted a puzzled look on his face.

“ _It is a long story, Edaan, but we will tell you of it, as it will help you in your journey._ ” Lana said as she and Davin began their tale of how Lana had met Davin during the Order of Revan Crisis, and how they fell in love over the next year before the cataclysm of Ziost that was caused by the disembodied spirit of Vitiate, the former Sith Emperor of the Reconstituted Sith Empire.

Soon after, Davin and Darth Marr discovered that Vitiate, under the form of Valkorion, a native of the planet Zakuul had built another empire, the Eternal Empire. Davin was then captured by Valkorion’s sole surviving son, Arcann, as well as his daughter, Vaylin, after Davin had destroyed Valkorion’s physical form.

Davin was trapped in carbonite for five years while Arcann and Vaylin had conquered the known galaxy in that time, and was eventually rescued by Lana and his old friend and astromech droid, T7-01, and, with the help of many allies, formed a military coalition known as the Alliance, which caused Arcann to turn to the Light Side of the Force, while Vaylin was killed by Davin, and Valkorion’s spirit was destroyed by the combined efforts of Davin, Arcann, the spirit of Vaylin, and Senya, the former wife of Valkorion, and mother of Arcann and Vaylin.

Once Valkorion and his powerful and malignant spirit was finally slain for good, the Alliance merged with the Eternal Empire to become the Eternal Alliance and become a humanitarian and peacekeeping force across the galaxy. That is, at least until it was devastated by a Zakuul fanatic and forced to ally with the Old Republic in finally destroying the reconstituted Sith Empire.

A few months afterwards, Davin proposed to Lana, who joyously accepted, and the two were soon married. One year later, they even had a daughter, who was named in honor of Davin’s old friend and former apprentice, Kira Carsen, and Darth Marr, a leading member of the Dark Council, and a firm patriot of the Sith Empire before he was killed by Valkorion. Later, as a Force Ghost, Marr worked with disgraced Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan in aiding Davin to retrain him in leading the Alliance and finding a new approach to the Force, one that adapted to change and utilizing all of his skills instead of the Jedi or Sith Codes.

After what must have taken at least two hours for Lana and Davin to finish their lesson, an astonished teenaged Edaan said, “ _I can’t believe what I am hearing. How did the two of you fall in love?_ ”

“ _Well, it wasn’t easy, Edaan. We had our differences, but, over the course of our time together, we reached an understanding after learning that we had many beliefs and opinions in common, and we soon fell in love with each other._ ” Lana explained as she looked lovingly at Davin.

“ _So, it_ is _possible._ ” Edaan whispered to himself as he took a step back at the implications that he had learned, and continued, saying, “ _I had almost given up hope on the promise that I made Vestara all of those years ago._ ”

“ _We know of the promise that you made, Edaan. And we’ve come to give you encouragement in these dark times, as well as tell you of what you need to do in order to stop the Sith, because they are causing so much strife across the galaxy, which will undo all of the efforts that Lana and I spent in trying to unite a broken galaxy._ ” Davin passionately said as the Jedi listened intently to what the Gray Jedi and his Sith wife had to say.

“ _What do I have to do?_ ” Edaan said, now fully believing the two people, as they knew of the current state of the galaxy.

" _You will need to assemble a crew of loyal allies, and you must unite the galaxy in order to take the fight to the Sith. But, most importantly, you need to stay true to yourself and your principles, as the light within you will guide you throughout your darkest hours._ " Lana said.

“ _Wait, why are you helping my pupil, Lana? You’re a Sith, so shouldn’t you be supportive of their endeavors to take control of the galaxy?_ ” Kyle skeptically asked as he did not forget just who Edaan was talking to.

_"Because, when I was alive, I did not care for the trappings of power and vengeance. I only wanted knowledge, truth, and understanding of the Force, while the rest of my successors only want power for power's sake, and that is against everything that I stand for._ " Lana passionately replied.

“G _ood enough for me._ ” Jaden said as he sensed the presences of the rest of his Jedi task force approach their position, and he quickly said, “ _You two need to go now, or the rest of our strike team will find you, and they will not be pleased that we’re speaking with a Sith, even one as pleasant and good company as you, Lana. How can Edaan contact you again?_ ”

“ _He won’t. We’ll contact him when his need is greatest, and you’re in your darkest place before the plunge. Until then..._ ” Davin then paused, and he and Lana said at the same time, “ _May the Force be with you_.” The three Force ghosts then dissipated from the room, leaving the three baffled Jedi to contemplate what had just transpired before the rest of the Jedi arrived here.

“ _You know, from what we’ve seen, a lot of the Alliance’s headquarters’ facilities are still in reasonably good shape, all things considered. Perhaps, once we regain the galaxy’s trust, the Order can use this base as a listening post, a training facility, or a bit of both._ ” Jaden noted.

“ _Then we had best keep the truth of this facility a secret from the rest of the galaxy for now. We don’t want to give the public more ammunition about the Order trying to grab power for its own ends._ ” Kyle ordered his two compatriots.

“ _I hate politics._ ” Edaan groaned, earning two authentic laughs from his older peers.

“ _Welcome to our world, young pupil._ ” Kyle joked as they prepared to recall their Jedi.

“ _Wait._ ” Edaan stopped, a sudden idea coming upon him. “ _If_ we _can’t use this planet for the time being, then perhaps there’s another way it can be used for noble purposes. It isn’t too far from Chiss Space, after all, and since this world isn’t inhabited, by any sentients, perhaps they can use it as a forward base in their efforts to keep their borders secure, and keep an eye on the rest of the galaxy._ ”

Kyle genuinely seemed to consider the idea through stroking his greying beard, and quickly decided, “ _And in return for informing them of this base, we can ask for a few small portions of the untamed land to use as an Academy for some of our more advanced students and their teachers when we regain the public’s favor. This way, everyone comes away with something away from the negotiations. I’ll contact Ambassador Fel and see if he can forward this request to the Aristocras. It may help us gain some goodwill back with the Ascendancy after Tenupe._ ”

“ _I still can’t believe they’d hold onto that after seventeen years. You’d think they’d learn to let it go in light all the chaos that’s been consuming the galaxy._ ” Edaan glumly noted.

“ _At least they aren’t hating us like most of the Senate._ ” Jaden jested.

**Back in the Present**

“Wow. Even then, you had a strong rebellious streak, never mind your keen and long-term planning mind.” Adari chuckled, before everyone else joined in with laughing. After the laughing subsided, she tenderly asked her boyfriend, “Edaan, why do you have so much faith in Vestara, especially after every transgression that she’s committed over the last fifteen years?”

“Because I’ve held to my beliefs in redemption, and refused to give up on anything or anyone, whether they would be principles, the mission, or people, no matter what kind of odds or opposition are in front of me.” Edaan earnestly answered.

“And that’s precisely why I chose to believe in you, no matter what so many of my people thought of allying with you and the outside galaxy.” Adari reminded her. “That’s why I will continue to believe in you, even when you doubt yourself. And that’s why you and Ben are going to bring Vestara back into the light, and save her from herself, because you aren’t going to give up on her when others will.”

Taking a few calming breaths to calm his turbulent mind and spirit, Edaan wiped the tears from his eyes before gently kissed his girlfriend on the lips as a thanks before acknowledging, “You’re right. It’s not a question of _if_ we can save her, but whether or not we’ll keep getting back up to try again. I owe it to everyone who helped get me to this point, especially you.”

Shamefully bowing his head, he apologized, “Please accept my apologies for my freak out. I can see that I let the pressure and the mounting odds and responsibilities get to me too much.”

“No problem, Edaan. After all, what are friends for?” Shara nonchalantly accepted the apology, with everyone else sharing similar sentiments.

“Thank you. A man couldn’t have asked for better friends like you all.” Edaan graciously said.

“All right, that’s enough sappy stuff for today. We really need to get back to work, because we’re not going to free Falleen from the Sith’s cult through heartfelt conversations.” Lona advised everyone.

“Agreed.” Edaan warmly chuckled at his friend’s classic cynicism before they all made their way out of the ship to return to the bustling mountain fortress and aid the war effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that this is a good place to end this chapter, especially since it’s a huge one! Just for fair usage claims and all that, I need to let you know that the Hero of Tython and Lana Beniko, at least, these interpretations of them, are the property of Fulcrum-1115. I used them in my first Jedi Odyssey saga, so I figured that I’d use it again, just a little differently. So, how are you all doing on this warm day of Thursday, September 3, 2020? I’m doing well, if a bit tired since I helped my mother take my brother to Durham yesterday, and went to bed a bit late, so I’m a little sluggish today. I also read a huge chunk of my Abraham Lincoln book yesterday, and I should be done with it by Monday if I go into overdrive reading. Well, with that out of the way, I’d better get this chapter to JSailer and Squasher, after they finish with Ch. 13, so I don’t put too much on them. I hope you all have a blessed day. May God be with us all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!
> 
> (Saturday, September 5, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, as I got Chapter 13 finished and published today, and revised Chapter 14 a little as well. I’ll send it to JSailer and Squasher in a day or two, in order to give them a break and focus on other matters. Onto other matters, I may have to take a break from writing for a week or two in order to focus on schoolwork, as it starts back up in two days, and I’ll be busier than usual with it. And, I’ve been playing a bit of The Witcher III, and I should be done with Novigrad in a few days, so I’ll soon be on my way to Skellige. That’ll be a load of fun. Oh, and I just finished my Abraham Lincoln book, and it was a great read. I can’t wait to get started on my next great read. Well, I guess that’s it for today. I hope you all have a blessed Labor Day weekend, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you all doing on this cool day of Sunday, September 6, 2020? I’m doing well, if a bit sore in the legs from helping my parents out with some yard work. I spent a few hours outside, so at least I got a good amount of Vitamin D in. And I played a bit of The Witcher III: Complete Edition afterwards and will soon depart for Skellige. But in even greater news, I officially start my three courses in less than six hours, so I’d better get some writing in before I go to bed tonight. Unfortunately, I don’t think I’ll be able to write much throughout the next few weeks, as I looked at my syllabus, and will have a lot of reading, computer work, and writing for the next three-and-a-half months. So, I think I’ll start writing, as I already have a good start with a good portion of my last chapter being transferred to this one for practical reasons.
> 
> (Saturday, September 12, 2020 Addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm night? I’m doing well, as I’ve decided to give it a bit of a revamp for a few bits, as I am taking some advice from a friend to include more of Edaan and the Falleen storyline in my chapters, as I’m probably spreading myself a bit thin right now in my writing. I’ve already got over 5k words, and I’ll have another 1k before tomorrow is over. But for now, I think I’m going to go to bed, as It’s late, and I’m really tired. I hope you all have a blessed night, and I look forward to publishing this chapter when I finish it and get it revised. But first, I need to ask you to pray for my friend, Powerslammer, as the area he lives in is heavily affected by wildfires again, and I’m worried about him. I’ll let you know when the situation changes. God bless you all.

**Meanwhile, On Bastion**

**Within General Jaeger’s Facility**

“Is it ready?” Jagged simply asked the counter-virus team.

“All aside for yours and Captain Tiralla’s recordings, the prototype is fully operational, Head Fel.” Bhixen answered. “As soon as your forces are ready to deploy, then we’ll head out to help them infiltrate and seed several of the Empire’s major HoloNet relays with the truth. Then they’ll-”

“I know exactly what they’re ordered to do, Knight Bhixen.” Jagged grimly interrupted. “I _was_ there for the briefings, after all. What we need to do is finish preparing our strike forces for deployment within the next six hours, and you need to prepare your StealthX for battle as well. You and three quarters of your team are going to help the rest of your Jedi stationed in the Empire in creating a distraction Daala’s followers cannot ignore.”

“And the rest of us? We can’t just sit here twiddling our thumbs while Granny wreaks havoc and tries to become a galactic dictatress.” Tesla asked.

Jagged answered. “Master Horn is going to make sure there’s no remnant programming in the captain’s mind, while Knights Salix and Billibango will remain as your bodyguards as you and your mother are being transferred to a secure facility in this world. We’re not going to risk another attack on you from your grandmother if we can help it.”

"But we can't just do nothing, Head Fel,” Mara implored, “we have many skills you can benefit from, and this isn't the time for you or the Jedi to play it safe, not with Daala and the Sith closing in on their demented goal of galactic domination. Besides, my husband is helping you to counter Daala's strategies and identify which of her assets and allies will rejoin us once they learn the truth, and we all risked our lives to defect to your cause. We're not going to leave him to face his mother alone."

“I know.” Jagged acknowledged with a sympathetic nod. “That’s why I have a plan for you two that will hopefully keep your mother-in-law off balance and give us a much-needed strategic advantage.”

“And that plan is, what, exactly?” Tesla asked. “We weren’t exactly privy to much of Granny’s war councils, if you were hoping for any more insight into her plans.”

“That isn’t precisely what I planned for you.” Jagged knowingly smirked. “Let’s just say you two are both about to gain great prominence within the Empire, and possibly more than a few requests to represent them when this civil war is over.”

“Okay, I don’t that plan or any of those prospects at all. And I _especially_ don’t like it when you smile like that.”

“We all have to make sacrifices for the Empire, Cadet Vorn.” Jagged lamented with a rare joke.

**Two Hours Later**

**0100 Hours, On Elona 13 th**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Parazen Mountains**

“All right, Edaan. We know the Sith are sending their elite hunters to deal with you, and they’ll be here in less than eighteen hours. Fortunately for us, knowing that is the first step in turning this grave situation to our advantage.” Haxim spoke to the Jedi Knight.

“Yeah, but according to Din’s data, they’ll be landing in the heart of the capital city, which is the most heavily guarded facility on the planet. There’s no way we can ambush them there, let alone stop their arrival.” Saba added.

“Perhaps not. But we can still learn much about them and their tactics through a little misdirection, and perhaps thin their ranks a little.” Voort mused.

“How? By using me as bait?” Edaan rhetorically asked, only to find the both Falleen, Barabel, and Gamorrean staring intently at him.

Sighing in annoyance, he pressed, “You know, sometimes I just hate being a Jedi. How would this even work? We leak word of a few minor decoy missions that me and my crew will be a part of to the royal family, and they take the bait and alert Sing, who then deploys her hunters while you carry out your real operation?”

“Precisely, young Palpatine.” Voort answered. “Since your reinforcements are going to need more time to assemble and arrive, we’ll need to keep the enemy off balance and-” His briefing was interrupted by Haxim’s hologram appearing on the tactical projector.

“ _Pardon the interruption, your Highness, but there’s five incoming shuttles approaching our facility. They’re not any of ours, but they’re transmitting a white flag frequency, and claim to be reinforcements requested by Jedi Palpatine._ ” Captain Xist reported to the four leaders.

“Are they IDing themselves? It could be some of my reinforcements arriving early.” Edaan suggested.

“ _They are, and it looks like you might be right. They’re claiming to have been called by one Captain Akku Seii II, and the party’s being led by one Rayder Seii._ ”

“I certainly hope you and Akku know what you’re doing by hiring these Soup-suckers.” Haxim glaringly warned Edaan, before ordering the captain, “Have them land in Hangar Six and get a platoon ready to greet them. We’ll join you just as soon as we finish up here.”

Saluting the prince, he departed to carry out the orders, and the four leaders prepared to finish their deliberations.

“So, the Anzati hunters arrived early. They must be eager to begin their hunt. A shame that we have to share with such dishonorable beings.” Saba mused.

“Well, from their point of view, they’re just fulfilling their ancestor’s traditions and customs. But let’s just hope they can keep their hunger under control, or we’ll have a potential catastrophe and feeding frenzy on our hands.” Voort reminded everyone.

“We can’t afford to turn them away, especially since they’re among the best in assassination and espionage, both critical skills for us in this war.” Edaan reminded everyone. “And they know that if they break the terms of the contract, they’ll lose face and honor in the Anzati community, and they won’t get paid a single credit. They’ll play it straight with us, I’ll make sure of it. We just need to give their young students worthy targets to get intel and prove themselves to their masters.”

“Then I suggest that we get down there right away to remind them of our terms, and to reassure the men of their intentions. We wouldn’t want any misunderstandings to break out between either side.” Haxim urged his three peers.

“Then, with your permission, I’ll have Akku and his crew supplement your party.” Edaan offered, before yawning and tiredly asking, “But do you mind if we all get some sleep afterwards? If we’re gonna lure the Sith and their stooges into a trap, we’re all gonna need to be well-rested, and I know we can’t do that with us addressing every little problem that pops up.”

“I’m inclined to agree with you on this one, Edaan.” Voort humorously concurred.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**In Hangar Six**

“Quite the welcoming committee you have for us, Akku.” Rayder noted, a hint of sarcasm lacing his voice as he greeted his wayward nephew; with his company and the Falleen soldiers keeping their blasters pointed at the assassins. “One might think you don’t even want us here.”

“Oh, believe me, I don’t, and so does just about everyone here.” Akku bluntly agreed. “But necessity and pragmatism dictate certain compromises and deals if this war is to be won, so here we are.”

“And this war _will_ be won, but we’ll do it with our honor and strength of character.” Haxim loudly introduced himself to the party as he, Edaan, Voort, and Saba arrived.

He then ordering his men, “At ease. These warriors are our allies, and we will not be bad hosts toward them unless they give us a reason to think otherwise.”

As his soldiers lowered their blasters, the prince turned to Akku, and graciously thanked him, “I appreciate you and your men keeping watch here, Captain. I apologize for the late notice.”

“It’s no problem at all, Your Highness.” Akku respectfully nodded towards Haxim.

“I see my nephew has retained his manners and is in the presence of such renowned individuals. I suppose he has, as the youngsters these days would say, moved up in the galaxy.” Rayder observed.

“Indeed, he has. And he did it all on his terms. You ought to be proud of him.” Edaan spoke up.

“I am, in my own way.” Rayder agreed, before respectfully bowing, “You must be Edaan Palpatine, the galaxy’s most followed Jedi Knight on the HoloNet. It’s my honor to meet a Jedi of your caliber.”

“No need to stand on ceremony or rank here, at least for tonight, because we’re not those kinds of people. And honestly, I’m just too tired to care right now.” Edaan exhaustively said. “How many of your people accompanied you for this contract?”

“Twenty pairs of master and student teams, Edaan. They’ll prove quite effective in cutting off the head of the cult’s leadership here.”

“If only it would be that simple.” Voort lamented. “I’m sure you already know that Aurra Sing, one of your former pupils, is here, and she’s leading the hunt for me and my team. But Xasha and her Sith advisors are sending one of their apprentices and several squads of bounty hunters and assassins to supplement their forces. We’re going to need to be extra cautious if we’re going to win this war.”

“We’ll give you a rundown of our battle plan in eight hours. For now, I’d recommend that you all familiarize yourselves with the base you on our plan and then try to get a little sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow.” Haxim advised the assassins.

“I would expect nothing less from a resistance movement against a galaxy-wide cult.” Rayder agreed.

**Three Hours Later**

**Within the Yaga System**

**In Orbit Above Yaga Minor**

**Aboard the _Turbulent_ -class Star Destroyer _Resilience_**

Moff Kurlen Flennic, governor of Yaga Minor, smiled in triumph. One by one, his commanders were reporting on the inevitable triumph of Daala's forces against the last bands of stragglers that remained loyal to Reige's doomed cause. Soon, the Empire would once more be the sole power in the universe, and he wished Gilad Pallaeon was alive to see his pacifism turned to ash.

Though he admitted that his death was priceless. To be slain by Tahiri Veila and Jacen Solo, once two of the shining stasr of the Jedi and even the people who had saved Pallaeon over Esfandia and Bastion. All after debasing himself to the interests of the Jedi and their puppet Galactic Alliance, sacrificing the pride of the Empire for his sacred ‘peace.’

At least Kurlen would live long enough to see the Jedi their religious cousins and offshoots brought to extinction at the Empire’s hands. That would be a truly delicious piece of irony after all the times they had been humiliated by the Force cults.

  
“Sir! Our sensors are picking up five-dozen signatures emerging at Sector Three.” A sensors-officer reported to the exuberant Moff, catching him unaware from the sudden development.

“Do you have an ID on them? Are they reinforcements from the Supreme Commander, or a few of Reige’s people making a desperate attack on us?” Kurlen suspiciously asked.

“The readings are coming in now. It looks like they’re mostly fighters, three-dozen of them TIE Defenders, along with carriers and about three Destroyers, but the first six are… Oh. They’re StealthXs.” The officer apprehensively added at the prospect of even a handful of Jedi entering this fight.

  
 _Of course, those meddlesome Jedi_ have _to get involved, right when victory was right within our grasp._ Kurlen griped before ordering his commanding officers, “Have Commodore Hesker and his flotilla deal with them. We need to focus on finishing the last pockets of opposition before they can slip through our grasp. And someone notify Admiral Daala of this attack. We need a contingency in case the Jedi have something else up their robes.”

  
**Meanwhile, In Orbit Above Muunilist**

**Aboard the _Mandator_**

"Does anyone want to answer me on how, in the name of the Empire, did the blasted Jedi and Reige's commandos figure out a way to slip past our defenses?!" Drikl angrily growled to his subordinates.

Quickly deciding to put aside his own desires for the moment, he changed his mind, “You know what, forget I asked. I don’t want to learn right now of just how you all messed this up, or what kind of mind tricks the Jedi pulled on someone. If I do, I’ll likely execute one or many of you in the process, and that’ll just be bad for morale.”

“Alert ground command of the incursion and have them plot the trajectory of the enemy infiltration. We need to learn precisely what these meddlesome fools are up to before they can strike against us.” He ordered his command crew.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Within the Jaemus System**

**Three Kilometers from the Jaemus Shipyards**

**Aboard the _Raider II_ -class corvette _Allegiance_**

“Team Nexu has successfully uploaded the package, and it’s spreading into every server in the system as we speak. We’re on our way out.” Bhixen alerted the strike flotilla’s commander as the _Allegiance_ flew away from the moderately-sized shipyard and prepared to jump to hyperspace.

“ _Understood. No offense, but I’m just glad that, for once, a mission with the Jedi went off without a hitch. We’ll see you back at Home Base._ ” The commander reported, utter relief obvious to everyone who heard his voice.

**One Hour Later**

**On Muunilist**

**Within the City of Pilaan**

**Inside the Planetary HoloNet Facility**

“Squad Leader Raptor reporting in!” Jaina quickly called to the Imperial Commandos defending their exit from the captured facility. She took a brief moment to lament the unnecessary loss of lives from Daala’s agents strewn about the control room, but knew that they couldn’t take any prisoners, even if they wanted to surrender. “We’ve breached the main communications center, and the technicians are uploading the virus into the system. We’ll be done in thirty minutes, max. How’s it looking out there?”

“ _Lecersen’s turning up the heat on our position with a battalion’s worth of reinforcements on the way, but we’re holding them back for now. The three Jedi you diverted to help us will certainly be a big help. But I wouldn’t stick around to face their wrath after you get the job done._ ”

“Understood. We won’t fail the Empire now. Just focus on staying alive and keeping our exit route ready. May the Force be with you all.”

**One Hour Later**

**On Bastion**

**Within General Jaeger’s Facility**

“Sir, every team is reporting in. They successfully dropped off the data payload and are immediately withdrawing from their target. Aside from Muunilist, each team suffered minimal casualties.” A communications officer reported to Jagged.

“Good. Let’s hope these messages will be enough to convince the Empire to support us.” Jagged said in relief, knowing that his wife was safe after all the far more dangerous battles she had been a part in.

“It _will_ be enough, Sir. The Imperial public isn’t made up of idiots, and they won’t let a woman’s obsessive and evil power grab ruin all the hard work they’ve put into their lives. Not once we give them the truth.” Armitage encouraged the Head of State.

“We’ll find out soon enough, General. I fear that this may be our last chance to save the Empire from slipping back to its Sith roots. And I will die before I let that happen.”

“So would I, sir. My family still remembers all that my grandfather did to save Master K’Kruhk and his Youngling charges during the first few months of Sidious’s Empire, and I’ve sworn to live up to his legacy.” Armitage agreed.

He still remembered the family’s stories of how his grandfather, Imperial Commander Jace Teron gave supplies and refuge to the Whiphid Jedi Master and his eight students for many years on Arkinnea before he retired. Sadly, the Jedi hideout was eventually destroyed by Vader and his Inquisitor lackeys, denying the galaxy their potential and their chance to help aid the Rebel Alliance that was soon to form.

He vowed to live up to his grandfather’s ideals after Grand Admiral Pellaeon reformed the Imperial Remnant, where he grew up in, and enlisted to rise through its ranks to its most valuable surviving general.

**One Hour Later**

**On Borosk**

**Within the Planetary Headquarters**

**Inside the Command Center**

“Ma’am, I have dire news for you. Exactly one hour ago, we lost contact with all of your people onboard the HoloNet facilities on Jaemus, Yaga Minor, Dubrillion, Mygetto, Entralla and Muunilist. It appears that they’re now broadcasting another transmission originating from… from the enemy’s stronghold of Bastion.” A comms officer timidly reported to Natasi.

“And you just waited until _now_ to tell me, Captain?” She icily asked.

“I was hoping to provide you with news that the incoming commando teams had disrupted the transmission, but they’ve determined that they cannot isolate the transmission without compromising the entire facility. And it… oh, my. It appears that the virus is self-replicating and will inevitably spread until it transmits to every Imperial facility in their star system.”

_So, the Jedi are planning to recreate a spark of rebellion within our ranks and reignite their idiotic cause and continue their endless war. How droll._ Natasi seethed before she ordered with a false and venomous calm, “Very well. Play for me one of these transmission. Let’s see exactly what enemy propaganda they have for us.”

The officer hurriedly carried out the orders, and the image came through of Jagged Fel and General Armitage Jaeger, with the former saying, “- _assassinated through a cowardly attack of preprogrammed suicidal sleeper agents Daala had planted throughout Bastion over the last decade. Were it not for the heroic efforts of the Jedi in containing the fires until evacuation teams could arrive, the entirety of Imperial High Command would have been destroyed in one single strike._ ”

Armitage took over, images of Daala’s experiments coming onto the screen. " _But assassination, subversion, and corporate takeovers are not even the worst of Daala's war crimes. Throughout her time as a private citizen of the Empire, she worked with Stryker Melusar in kidnapping and experimenting on fellow Imperials, several Jedi, and others with even a hint of Force Sensitivity that could have provided a link towards their ultimate goal: the utter eradication of the Force from all beings, and the destruction of all religious orders that study the Force and its secrets._ "

Some of the images were so graphic and horrific, that they made even Natasi’s subordinates gasp and cringe in horror.

“ _She even launched her coup with the aid of Sith and their agents, including one political science reporter many of you might know as Lenang O’Pali, otherwise known to his people as a deep-cover agent codenamed Lanvarok. All of this was done by Daala in order to take complete power over the Empire, and eventually wage an anti-Force war against the entire galaxy. She did this, even with her long-term intentions of eventually betraying her Sith allies to achieve her own selfish and immoral goals._ ”

“ _But before Head Reige was cowardly murdered by Daala’s agents, he had a final message prepared in order to address you, his loyal and honorable citizens and soldiers, to rally you to action against this hostile takeover. He even granted the request Daala’s son and granddaughter to speak on our behalf after they courageously defected to us in order to give us all of the intel we’ve given to you so far._ ”

As the first recording of Vitor began with his impassioned address to rally the Empire against Natasi's war of genocidal hate and intolerance’, Natasi ordered her comms officer, "Captain, I need the facilities infected with the virus destroyed. You have an hour.”

"I'll inform the Moffs to do so at once, Ma'am." The officer acknowledged, “But, I must warn you, many of the fleet commanders and their subordinates within each infected star system may not share your sentiments regarding the Jedi or know the full scope of your research into stopping them."

“I will handle that. You just focus on doing your responsibility.”

**Forty Minutes Later**

**In Hyperspace**

**On the Quasar Fire-class Bulk Cruiser _Bounty’s Plunder_**

**Eleven Hours From the Falleen System**

Phasma, apprentice to Lady Dician of the One Sith order, and leader of the Jedi hunters tasked with dealing with Edaan Palpatine, had just finished reading the extremely detailed dossier on the young Jedi Knight, prepared entirely by the Sith’s most elite mole within the Jedi Order.

So far, she was suitably impressed with the Jedi Knight for his warrior’s unbreakable resolve and ingenuity. He had ignored his ancestor’s black mark on his blood and decided to forge his own destiny in a galaxy hostile to his kind. All the while, he made sure to remember the lessons his family and teachers instructed him, even if they were too soft to truly survive and live in this galaxy, and looked after his friends and loved ones to forge them into allies, allies most of her clansmen would have killed scores of enemies to have on their side. She also believed he would have made an excellent clan leader on her devastated homeworld of Parnassos, if not for his bleeding heart and foolish idealism in a galaxy bent on tearing itself apart.

Throughout her childhood and adolescent years, she eked out a harsh living in the devastated Unknown Regions world alongside her brother and clanmates of the Skrye, before the One Sith had come and told them how the Old Republic’s negligence and corruption had allowed the corrupt Con Star Mining Corporation’s strip mining to cut corners in their factories. Such idiocy and negligence had eventually caused a nuclear meltdown that ruined the world before fleeing their mess and abandoning the survivors behind.

After giving them supplies and the means to escape their hellhole of a world, the Sith offered them and the other warring clans a chance for revenge against the successors and descendants of those who left their world and the survivors to live in this desolate and inhospitable wasteland. Jumping at the chance for riches and revenge, almost every member took the opportunity to avenge their suffering tenfold, leaving the rest to continue their slow death on the ruined world.

But Phasma, co-clan leader alongside her brother Keldo, had been offered a rare opportunity that only a handful of her clansmen, including her brother, were given, the chance to become full members of the One Sith as a Sith Apprentice, after she honed her leadership skills, learnt all she could about the galaxy and its workings while honing her innate connection with the Dark Side of the Force.

As she trained alongside her clansmen and other Sith acolytes, she was one of the few that excelled at almost every aspect of the Sith ways she learned. But as her connection to the Dark Side continued to, there existed a hunger to excel and seek revenge against the galaxy for her people’s suffering. And she struggled to keep it under control, sometimes lashing out against enemies in such a lethal manner that, were it not for more experienced agents like Lady Kitai and Lord See-Chok, would have all but certainly compromised the One Sith’s anonymity.

That was why she was currently the apprentice of the Sith strategist and master infiltrator Dician, in order to relearn the ways of subtlety and patience. Hence, why she was aiding her in leading the Freedom’s Riches anarchist cult in destabilizing the entire galaxy. That is, until she was ordered to take an elite strike force to Falleen and deal with the troublesome local resistance and their Jedi allies.

While part of her burned to personally deal with the Jedi and fight them at their personal stronghold, she knew that such a brazen attack would certainly compromise the Sith and their long-term strategy. Patience, cunning, and sabotage would be the Sith’s greatest asset in the battles and wars ahead, especially since the Jedi, their allies, and the floundering but still-strong Galactic Alliance were allying once again to combat their many operations.

Besides, she still had much to learn about this Jedi and his allies and could stand to gain much knowledge from a Jedi hunter like Aurra Sing, even though the humanoid hybrid was arrogant and disrespectful in hunting down her enemies. She always looked down upon any prey she hunted, no matter how skilled or deadly it was. And then there was her lust for credits and childlike desire for vengeance against any perceived wrongdoing against her, whether it was a Jedi Order long extinct, or any troublemakers who damaged her reputation. Clearly, this bounty hunter did not understand the first thing about a true hunt and was merely using it to get her kicks and lash out against anyone who wronged her, whether the smite be insignificant or great.

Well, perhaps she would be able to show this ex-Jedi her place when the hunt truly began. But for now, she’d play it by the book, and work with this hunter until she could outdo and outwit her and show Lady Dician of her true worth.

Until she began her mission, she would continue to study the enemy, and she would prove that the One Sith were right in putting their trust in her and her clan.

With that strong resolve in place, she prepared to read the dossiers on Edaan’s shipmates and closest allies, the three Jedi Masters assigned to assist Edaan, along with the Galactic Alliance commando squad, this ‘Wraith Squadron,’ that was so feared and respected throughout much of the galactic shadow community.

She could not afford to leave anything to chance with this mission and would learn all she could of her enemies before she began her work.

**Meanwhile, On** **Muunilist**

**Within the City of Harnaidan**

**Inside the _O’Pali’s Vigilance_ Studio**

“The situation is quickly growing out of control, Lecersen.” Lanvorak heatedly warned the turncoat Moff. “Our enemy may have been bloodied through Daala’s actions, but now that the public is quickly learning the truth of Daala’s crimes, many of the soldiers and forces are turning against her and spreading Fel’s propaganda throughout the Empire. It won’t be long before your whole government learns the truth, and rallies back to Fel and his loyalists.”

“And now that her duplicity has been revealed, many of my people are clamoring for her head as punishment. At this rate, it’s only a matter of months before her insurgency is inevitably dismantled, and she is either captured or destroyed.”

“ _Worry not, Lenang, for I have a plan to salvage as much as we can for the Dread Lord from this debacle and leave the Empire too wounded to pursue us when we deal with my former leader._ ” Drikl confidently assured the compromised agent. “ _For starters, I believe that you may still have a use for Doctor Melusar and his bioweapons, correct?_ ”

“Indeed, the research will prove most valuable against the Jedi and their allies, if you can get it from his paranoid clutches. But it will certainly take far more than incomplete Force-Targeting weapons to satisfy Lord Krayt’s demands. We will need fleets and manpower to help him with his goals.”

“ _I am well aware of that fact._ ” Drikl acknowledged. “ _Fortunately for us, I still have many favors within the Moff Council’s Old Guard, and they can help us take a page from Moff Leonia Tavira’s time on Eiattu VI on both opposing factions. This, coupled with destroying that fool Daala’s diminished forces, will leave the Empire so impoverished that when we eventually do return, they will welcome Lord Krayt’s aide and accept his rule._ ”

“ _And, just for good measure, I have agents ready to sabotage much of the Imperial Mission’s humanitarian efforts in order to deplete the goodwill the Empire’s acquired throughout countless impoverished worlds so the galaxy will not aid Fel and his remaining followers in rebuilding his little democracy._ ”

A stunned Lenang did not expect such a treasonous, ambitious, and conniving answer from the Moff, and knew that he would have made a fine Sith. Though he would never have admitted it, if only to prevent increasing the man’s bloated ego. “I will confer with my masters on your plan at once, but I suggest that you start calling up those favors immediately for when they say yes. They all sensed that we are rapidly approaching a pivotal moment in the Empire’s history, and we will need every advantage we can get to even have a chance at surviving this coming era of change.” Lenang advised the commander.

**One Hour Later**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Parazen Mountains**

**Inside the Command Center**

“I must admit, this fortress is quite an impressive symbolic display of strength and defiance for the prince against his own kin.” Saje quietly commented to Rayder as the master-and-apprentice team awaited the briefing on their target. “Though I wonder if he truly has the conviction to see this war through to its bitter conclusion, never mind the weird looks everyone keeps giving us.”

“I think you know why they’re so suspicious of us, my pupil. Now, keep focus on this meeting. Once the briefing’s over, we’ll need to assemble the rest of our people for our first joint operation against the Sith and Freedom’s Riches. I suspect that whatever it will be is more of a trial run in order to see if we can truly work together, and to determine how they can best use our talents to their advantage.” Rayder mused.

“Then we will all need to put aside our misgivings and find some common ground.” Edaan advised them as he walked over with Adari. “Preferably quickly, before all this animosity between our many cultures threatens to tear our alliance apart.”

“Agreed. If even half the HoloNet stories on you that I’ve heard are true, then I would not want to go up against the order that trained you. Especially one as good-looking as you.” Saje flirtatiously extended a hand to Edaan, who took it in a firm handshake even as his cheeks blushed in embarrassment.

_Great. Another fangirl fawning after Edaan. As if Shara’s teasing wasn’t bad enough._ Adari jealously griped.

After letting go of Edaan, she turned to Adari, and noticing the intense glare directed at her, curiously asked, “Who are you, and why do you look like you want to kill me?”

“My name’s Adari Thayn. And let me make it perfectly clear that I _don’t_ want to kill you, Saje Tasha. I just want to beat you up so I can teach you a lesson for flirting with my boyfriend, who, in case you couldn’t tell, I’m quite protective over.” Adari clarified while she held Edaan’s hand in a guarding manner.

“Don’t take it personally, Saje. She’s just been through a lot on her homeworld of Kesh, and already deals with one of my friend’s banter and flirting on a daily basis, so try to cut her some slack.” Edaan explained while sending reassuring waves through the Force to his girlfriend, which calmed her down ever so slightly.

“All right. I can see when two people have it bad for each other, and I can appreciate and respect that. Sorry for upsetting you.” Saje bowed her head in apology.

“No, it’s fine. I just have to work on my insecurities is all.” Adari apologized in return, moments before Haxim prepared himself to address the command center’s small crowd.

“I’m afraid we’ll have to talk later. Adari and I’ll need to be ready to address everyone when the prince calls on us. It will certainly be interesting to work alongside assassins of your caliber.” Edaan bade farewell to the Anzati duo before the two lovers headed over to where the rest of the leaders were positioned.

“Well, that could have gone much worse.” Saje optimistically sated.

“Indeed, my apprentice. But the real test for this new alliance will soon begin.” Rayder sagely warned his pupil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that this is a good place to end the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as it has a lot of intrigue, plot moving, and character insight. I do apologize if it feels like I’m moving things along, as it may seem that way, even to me. Nevertheless, I must humbly ask you to be patient with me, and bear with me, as I am making things up a bit as I go along. But I do have some ideas for how to advance the plot going forward. So, on a more pleasant note, how are you all doing on this warm night of Tuesday, September 8, 2020? I’m doing well, as I started my classes yesterday, did some homework, and did a bunch of good stuff for fun and exercise. I hope you all have a blessed night, and I look forward to the next chapter in a few days, after Squasher and JSailer work on Ch. 14. God bless your night, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!
> 
> (Thursday, September 17, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had to give it a bit of an overhaul in order to jump start the Falleen storyline, which took a few days. And my friends had their own stuff to take care of, so it all adds up. I promise that you’ll be seeing a lot more of Edaan and his allies in the chapters ahead. I hope you all are doing well on this rainy night. I am, but I’ll be going to bed soon in order to prepare for volunteering tomorrow morning. Oh, and I probably won’t be able to write much this weekend, on account of a few school projects that I need to get started on tomorrow. I hope you have a blessed night, and I look forward to publishing this chapter tomorrow afternoon or so., after Squasher gives it the final look over. God bless you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm day of Saturday, September 19, 2020? I’m all right, as I did a lot of homework over the last couple of days, but still have a bit to do over the next few days. As a result, I probably won’t have much time to write, so I’d better get down to business soon. So, I hope you are all staying safe in these mad times, and I hope you are all ready for the next chapter in my story. It’ll have plenty of build-up for the next big battle in the saga, and on the political sphere of things. The next few chapters will also reveal some flaws in the heroes’ strategy and approach to fighting the Sith and force them to adapt accordingly. To my friend and loyal critic, I thank you for having the courage to point this out. Well, I think I’ve talked enough right now. I’ll get back to writing. I hope you all have a blessed day, and God be with us all in these difficult times. Oh, but before I forget, I want to offer a moment of silence to Ruth Bader Ginsburg and her passing last night. While I’m sure I may not have agreed with her on many of her stances, but I respected her tenacity and inner strength. I just hope that her passing doesn’t cause any more strife for the country, because we don’t need any more. But like many times in the past, I’m prepared to be wrong.

**Falleen**

**The Parazen Mountains**

"All right. We'd best get this briefing started. We have a lot of work to do, and not much time to get it done." Haxim warned his command staff and off-world allies as he pulled up a holoprojection of the planet's capital city.

"For those of you who have not yet been brought up to speed, we've received intelligence that in just under ten hours, the Freedom's Riches will have new reinforcements arriving to bolster their anti-Jedi task force, including a Sith apprentice that we believe to be a combat veteran and a skillful tactician." 

This brought up a great deal of concern murmuring from the officers until Haxim raised a hand to hush them. "While this report is indeed disturbing, it does provide us with an opportunity to deal a greater blow to Xizor's cult, provided that we can truly work together with our new allies."

Voort, Ben, and Tyria took the opportunity to address the crowd, with the Wraith Squadron Leader beginning, "Both my squad and the Jedi have been reviewing your war with the royal family, and working with Prince Haxim in order to devise a strategy to weaken the enemy's hold over your world."

"After extensive research and analysis, we believe that, as of now, and given the current galactic situation, Falleen will not be liberated from the cult's for at least six months." The Gamorrean neutrally concluded, earning several glares.

A colonel asked, "Pardon my bluntness, Captain saBinring, but why do we have to wait six whole months to free our world? Surely, we can drive out the off-worlders and capture the traitors in at least half the time, now that we have the support of the Jedi and Galactic Alliance, yes?"

"I'm sorry, Colonel, but if you could free your world from the cult, I am quite confident that you'd have done it already." Ben grimly shook his head. "The fact is that, even though you have most of the people's support, they maintain an iron grip through controlling the royal family and their Sith masters and clients, and through ruling through fear and intimidation. Never mind the system blockade still strangling your system."

"And the Jedi and the Alliance are still stretched thin across the galaxy combating multiple threats, so we cannot bring to bear our full strength against this cult on a single world." Tyria reluctantly agreed, earning many discontent grumblings from the officers.

Despite this, she continued, "All we ask is that you hear us out. Right now, we are not trying to win a single decisive battle, but to hold out in this war until the galaxy can get its act together and rally together against these evils. Try to remember that they have their own branches of the cult to contend with. Until then, we have to do what we can to weaken their hold on this world and keep hope alive for your people, because if we lose this war, then they may never be free."

"So, what you're saying is that we need to be patient and avoid engaging the enemy on their terms." Xaal reluctantly deduced. "You want us to wage a guerilla war against the royal family."

"Yes, that is exactly what we are implying." Voort confirmed. "But before we can truly begin, we need to assess the enemy's strength in several of its softer targets that will remain classified to prevent the mission from leaking through rumors. This will allow us to see where we can gain quiet support for your cause and potentially assassinate key vulnerable enemy leaders to weaken each targeted area, with the help of our Jedi and Anzati allies. To do all of this, we'll need a significant target for the Sith to focus on."

At this time, Edaan approached the group, and Haxim elaborated, "That is why Jedi Masters Skywalker and Sabatyne, along with Jedi Knight Edaan Palpatine and his team, have personally volunteered to act as decoys for our covert operations. They will assist our forces in a high-profile raid on several convoys of unmarked credits, critical ores for the cult's funds, including a large shipment of cortosis, and many illegal spices that are refueling twenty kilometers outside the capital city. Hitting these targets will thereby hurt the enemy's funds and draw away as many of the enemy forces as they can from their stations in order to better protect our low-profile missions."

"How long do we have to prepare for this mission, Sir?" A general questioned the exiled prince.

"You and your teams will each have eight hours to prepare before they are deployed on either the raid or recruitment assignment, with mission dispatches being handed out as soon as the briefing concludes. These dispatches are not to be shared with anyone outside of your own XOs or officers for obvious security reasons. Of course, this means everyone will need to utilize their time wisely in order to prepare for your role."

"Any questions?" No one raised their hands in objection or to ask, and Haxim satisfyingly nodded, "Good. Then prepare for our first joint operation, and may the Force be with us all."

Once the leaders departed, Edaan and Adari prepared to head off as well before Ben stopped him, "Edaan, Adari? A word?"

"Sure. I take it there's more to this mission than you let on?" The Keshiri rhetorically asked.

"No." Saba shook her head. "This one merely wants to remind you of the danger you two and your friends are about to put yourselves in. You all have little training as a team together, and such lack of cohesion and coordination will put you all in great peril should this mission go awry. Have either of you considered that in your quest, hmm?"

“With respect, Master, we’ll make it work,” Edaan replied curtly, “we don’t exactly have a great deal of time to do otherwise.”

“But,” Adari interjected, “we are open to advice and assistance in that regard. Right, Edaan?”

“Sure,” he sighed.

**Meanwhile, Within the Unknown Regions**

**Within the Lehon System**

**In Orbit Above Lehon/Rakata Prime**

**Aboard the Chiss Star Destroyer _Steadfast_**

" _We understand the urgency of yours and Jedi Palpatine's situation, Aristocra Sev'eere'nuruodo, and we will not abandon him in his efforts to help the galaxy._ " Vuffi Raa, the leading representative of the extragalactic droid race known as the Silentium, sympathetically answered. " _My people will prepare two fleets to immediately depart for the Imperial Remnant and aid the Jedi and their allies against Admiral Daala, so long as Edaan and the others hold up their part of the agreement._ "

"Excellent. While my people cannot be involved in the Empire's internal struggle without direct provocation, we are all too aware of the dangers if a spiteful megalomaniac like Natasi Daala reigns supreme over the government."

" _It will take us no more than four days to assemble the necessary force, and we will depart the moment they are ready._ " Vuffi continued. " _Given my greater experience with the galaxy in semi-recent times, I will personally be leading the expeditionary fleet. I happen to know of a certain entrepreneur who can aid the Empire with a few of his high-demand war droids._ "

It took the woman a moment to remember the droid's history, and his most recent master before he emancipated him, "Ah! You must be speaking of General Lando Calrissian."

" _Precisely, but how did you realize that so quickly?_ " Vuffi confirmed.

"Thanks to our dealings with the Empire, my people now have a small but detailed amount of knowledge of your eventful time with him, especially of your creative shattering of the Imperial's genocidal blockade of the ThonBoka Nebula. I imagine he will be quite pleased to see his long-disappeared friend after all these decades. Even if that friend is the size of a small corvette now."

" _Yes, you make a valid point._ " Vuffi acknowledged. " _Well, in that case, perhaps I would be wise in contacting him sooner, rather than later, in order to help avoid any confusion or unnecessary shocks when my people arrive in force._ "

"I wish you good fortune in that regard." Sev'eere'nuruodo bade the droid farewell before the transmission ended.

She truly wished she could do more to help the galaxy besides all this skullduggery and clandestine alliances. She was old enough to have remembered the Clone War and how two Sith and their shadowy machinations devastated the galaxy, all to destroy their most hated adversaries in the Jedi Order. The Chiss did nothing then, and it cost the galaxy dearly ever since.

Sadly, until the time when they were able to look fully past their misguided suspicions and superiority complex, she and her likeminded confederates would have to work in the shadows to move their people forward.

**One Hour Later**

**On Coruscant**

**Within the 500 Republica Apartments**

**Inside Jenna Sauro's Apartment**

"I can assure you, Master, that everything is under control, despite these minor setbacks by the Jedi and their stooges." Jenna desperately tried to reason with the irate Snoke.

" _I hardly think that the situation is hardly 'under control', Senator._ " Snoke angrily cut her off. " _Rather, matters are deteriorating at an unfavorable rate for us. The Jedi and their vaunted poster boy now have the strength and means to go head to head with our agents and will soon fully mobilize to endanger all that Lord Krayt has worked for._ _Worse, Daala’s lunacy may just undo us all!”_

Snoke raised a hand to prevent any protests as he calmed down, then adding, " _But enough, for I did not call you for groveling. We need you to use your senatorial allies and the key political appointments we gave you to monitor the GA's military activities, and if possible, slow down their movements. If the people can see the folly of fighting us through a galactic stalemate, then they will be more susceptible to falling under our influence._ "

_Yes, **you** would_ _certainly know of falling under the Sith's influence, Snoke._ Jenna blithely agreed before bowing in obedience, "As you wish. But in that case, allow me to give you advance warning that the Galactic Alliance is quickly mobilizing much of its Core, Mid Rim, and Outer Rim Fleets to assist the Jedi in combating Admiral Daala's insurgency. And they are also preparing several dozen task forces of Galactic Alliance Security soldiers and ships to combat Xasha's cult. We will have our work cut out for us in keeping them at bay."

" _Then I suggest you take extra care not to end up like the late Senator Viqi Shesh, for I sense many suspicious eyes are upon you and your cohorts._ " Snoke warned before signing off, allowing Jenna to release a sharp sigh she did not know she was holding. Clearly, she would have to be far more careful in her dealings with the Sith and find a backdoor if her alliance with them became too untenable.

**Meanwhile, Within the Galactic Alliance Navy Command Complex**

**Within Chief Loran's Office**

"I am sorry, esteemed Sirs, but I was unable to break through Senator Sauro's encryption within the allotted time frame. Clearly, whatever patrons you suspect she has clearly gave her ample protection for her all of her private and illicit activities." The decryption droid SAL-10 regretfully informed Kajin, Garik, Wynn, and Nek Bwua'tu, the latter man being the Chief of Naval Operations of the Galactic Alliance's Defense Force.

"I see. Then you may end your attempts before you are discovered, Sal. Give any stray data you acquired to Chief Loran and Admiral Bwua'tu. They'll sort through it and hopefully figure something out of this mess." Kajin ordered the droid. who nodded in compliance before following his orders.

Once the droid followed the commands, he departed, allowing the four leaders of the clandestine Club Bwua'tu to plan their next move. They were the leading officials of a secret organization of certain government and other well-placed and informed beings, which founded the group with the sole intention to counter the Lost Tribe and Lecersen Conspiracies in the aftermath of the Jedi's ousting of Chief Daala.

Unfortunately, after the devastation of Coruscant by Abeloth and the government quickly severing all of its ties with the Jedi Order, the group was forced to evolve into a covert anti-corruption branch of the weakened government to try and strengthen its position; maintaining quiet and unofficial ties with the Jedi Order to counter the rising Sith threat.

However, their operations were proving to be pyrrhic victories, whether through failed military expeditions or diplomatic ventures. They were amounting to increasing losses in personnel and resources with the enemies of the Alliance still at large. This led many to suspect that they were compromised. Someone or someones was leaking information. 

Now with a lead as to who was pulling the strings of this mole, they had to figure out what to do with it.

"Well, I think we may have found our prime suspect in who's been leaking our intel to our enemies." Wynn deduced, his voice without a trace of his trademark warmth. "If we can prove that such a high-profile and popular senator is clandestinely working for the Sith, then we can hopefully begin to unravel their network of sympathizers and agents within our government.

"I agree, but we would need absolute proof before bringing these charges to bear. It would destroy the support we've gathered and get us all fired, if not arrested. And it would all but certainly shatter our fragile alliance with the Jedi. Never mind how it will take precious time to acquire the evidence, and we would have to maneuver very quietly to accomplish this mission." Kajin reminded the ambassador.

"True, but we won't be able to utilize our conventional resources in gathering intel. It would needlessly tip our hand, and since Director Loran gave Jedi Palpatine use of Wraith Squadron for hunting Freedom's Riches, we're running a little short on options." Nek added.

"Sure, blame the retired actor for your espionage problems." Garik joked. "But I still have plenty of unofficial assets to call in, and I know just which ones to call upon. And we can back them up with a few teams of master assassins from the race that once served Master Organa Solo for over three decades."

"And just how do you expect to get the Noghri on our side after years of little interaction with the rest of the galaxy?" Kajin skeptically asked.

"Because Jedi Leia and Ambassador Dorvan are going to personally reach out to them to ask for their help." Garik simply answered, surprising everyone with the simplicity and cunningness of the proposed plan.

"That… that could actually work." Nek nodded. Turning to look at Wynn, he asked, "How long would it take you to prepare for an off-the-books trip to Honoghr?"

"No more than two days." Wynn did the calculations in his head. "Between the two of us, Desha and I have about thirty weeks' worth of leave from our years of service, so it'd be good for us to use two or three of them for a little covert work."

"A good idea, but I imagine the Alliance would have to offer them a great concession in exchange for their help." Kajin advised, "I mean no offense to their sense of honor and loyalty to Leia and her family, but I can't see them blindly going along with our request after how precious little aid the Alliance under Chief Omas offered them after the Yuuzhan Vong War, never mind Daala's virtual ignorance of them during her administration. To me, it's an absolute miracle Leia's final two bodyguards stayed loyal to her until their deaths."

"I might have an idea on that, one that can kill two mynocks with one blaster bolt." Nek enigmatically began. "We have been looking for a suitable training facility for our armies and Special Forces, and Honoghr has a suitable challenging environment from its Vong occupation."

"Hmm." Kajin considered, before deciding, "It's a bold gambit, but if we can get the Noghri to make the official offer to the Alliance, then I should be able to get it passed through the Senate and Defense Committees with little opposition. Having such respected and honorable warriors working with us would certainly allow many minds to rest easier. And it could serve well to bolster our anti-corruption efforts."

"Then we had all best get to work right away. Like you said earlier, Sir, time is running out for us all." Loran advised.

The aging human then suggested, "But, if I may, perhaps it might be more prudent to take a different approach in dealing with Sauro and her confederates. Instead of just focusing on one Senator, we can track her and gather as much intelligence as we can on her Sith-allied network of spies with the Noghri and other agents. This way, we can cripple their capabilities, or at least throw them into severe disarray for when we do manage to go after Sauro."

Kajin nodded in agreement, "With that attitude, I can see why you commanded Wraith Squadron for all these decades, and why Ambassador Dorvan later appointed you to lead GAS. Assemble a list of a dozen or two of your most trusted agents within twenty-four hours and bring them to me to personally brief them on the situation. It's about blasted time for us to turn the tables on our enemies."

**Meanwhile, On Falleen**

**Within the Parazen Mountains**

**Inside the Training Facility**

"And why exactly are we in this facility when we ought to be preparing for our first mission?" Vua curiously asked Edaan and Adari. The _Rude Awakening_ 's team, along Akku and his company of Mandalorians, were preparing to get a couple hours of weapon's training in before their mission began. Xaal, at Edaan's request, was attending for a full hour to offer his onw input before he had to depart and finish preparing his team for their part in the raid.

"Because we need to address a glaring problem in our teamwork." The Keshiri grimly answered.

"Hate to say this, but we don't have _any_ teamwork. We haven't had any missions or training sessions." Robonino pointed out.

"I think that's the problem, Robonino." Kix piped up. "And they're right, we need to start learning to work together as a team, and not as a hodgepodge of rash individuals. Especially not if we expect to survive for long against these Sith and their armies."

"Then it would be best for us to get started right away, especially since time is of the essence for all of us." Atai agreed.

"Yes, but in that case, you'll need to assess each of your strengths and weaknesses and figure out the best way for you to complement each other and cover your flaws." Xaal advised them. "Edaan and Artoo were kind enough to provide me with a list of your abilities and areas of experience, and I believe I know of a few ways to help lay the groundwork for your team building exercises."

"I do have one question, though. How exactly is your starfigher training going to apply to us whenever we go face to face with our enemies on the ground? I wouldn't think one could easily apply to the other." Vua curiously asked.

"Then I guess you'll be surprised how similar they are in practice, Gorsat." Xaal ruefully shook his head at the Extolled Yuuzhan Vong's naivety. "Whether in space or on the ground, you'll still have people watching your back, and they'll be doing the same for you. And because of this, you need to be in perfect synch with your team if you expect to survive any engagement, no matter how major or minor it might be. Otherwise, any training you might have as individuals will amount to nothing if you can't rely on anyone but yourself, and that will leave you all a bunch of sitting mynocks, or whatever kind of space predators they had back in your own galaxy."

"Your point is well-made, Captain." K'Kruhk acknowledged. "Then I suppose we had best get started right away, before we have to depart to prepare for our mission."

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**In Hyperspace**

**Aboard the _Bounty's Plunder_**

**Eight Hours and Ten Minutes From the Falleen System**

" _You don't give the orders here, Phasma._ " Aurra growled. " _I was the one who was tasked with dealing with Jedi Palpatine and his cronies, and_ I _will be the one who decides how to best utilize our people._ "

"I am not trying to usurp your position, Hunter Sing." Phasma said with a faux calm, fighting back the pleasure of seeing her humbled, "I am merely advising you of the danger the Jedi and his allies represent to all of us, and suggesting to you several possible strategies to use against him. Ones that will not risk losing such a vital shipment of credits, ores, and spices from a possible blatant attack just outside of the planet's capital city."

"And,” she emphasized with a gesture, “do not forget how they have Wraith Squadron assisting them. You, with your decades of knowledge and experience with the galactic underworld, should be very familiar with their unorthodox and diverse range of crew and tactics."

" _How are_ you _familiar_ _with them?_ " Aurra skeptically asked.

"I’ve studied them to the best of my abilities. It seems that has come in handy.”

Aurra reluctantly relented, " _Very well. You want to prove yourself so badly? Then I will put you in charge of coordinating the defenses for the shipment. However, I'd advise you to move quickly in bolstering its capabilities, though, for the Royal Family's intelligence network indicates that the Resistance is preparing to engage in a major offensive against us and will attack the convoy right around the time you arrive._ "

"Then transfer all relevant data to me, and I will take care of the rest."

" _I will have that done in ten minutes. Good luck, Phasma._ " Aurra sneeringly said before ending the communication, much to Phasma's consternation.

Clearly, if Aurra was willing to risk such a vital convoy for the Sith in the name of vengeance, it was obvious that her time in prison from her failed bid to assassinate Allana Solo had dulled her instincts and increased her irrational thirst for vengeance against the Jedi.

Both made her a liability, one Phasma considered removing permanently. If she did, it would have to be done discreetly, without compromising the Sith’s other operations or their hold on the cult. Regardless, that was an issue for another time. 

For now, she would prepare herself for the mission ahead, and that would require her full focus. This would either make her or break her in the eyes of the Order, especially to her brother who was training acolytes within Korriban's catacombs.

**Three Hours Later**

**On Shedu Maad**

**Within the Jedi Temple**

**Within the _Millennium Falcon_**

"I can see why you asked me for this mission, even if I don't fully agree with it." Leia nodded in comprehension of Chief Yimmon and Ambassador Dorvan's request. "I've asked too much of the Noghri with so many of them laying down their lives for me and their family. I don't want to be responsible for any others being taken away from their home when they should be looking after their own, and not for a government that hasn't made any efforts to aid their reconstruction efforts."

" _I fully understand the sentiment._ " Kajin sympathized with the Jedi Master's dilemma. " _My peers and I haven't lived up to the ideals that our predecessors set for us ever since the Yuuzhan Vong invasion and are finally paying the full price for our lack of foresight and empathy. If you don't feel comfortable with doing this, we won't force you, not with all the friends you lost to their tireless dedication for you and your family, and especially never mind to all the decades of service you gave the galaxy already. We'll just have to figure out another avenue to-_ "

"Hold on. Just because I have my misgivings with the decision doesn't mean I ever said 'no.'" Leia interrupted. "This isn't the time for misplaced sentiment to cloud my judgement, not ever again. And you are right in seeking outside help to uncover this possible leak from the Senate. It has to be excised right away before it can do any more damage to the Alliance and war effort."

"Leia." Han interrupted. "Are you sure about this? We agreed to stop using the Noghri after we lost Cakhmaim and Meewalh."

"But we're not using them, Han. Not in any way, and especially not like the Empire. We're only _asking_ them to help after telling them the full stakes. I won't force them into anything, and they do deserve to forge their own destinies. But if we can help save countless lives by gaining their help, then we have to take it." Leia gently corrected him.

She turned back to Kajin, "I'll journey to Honoghr along with Ambassador Dorvan to ask for their help. But I'm not sure if the two of us, and the terms you offered them, will be enough to convince them of the worth and honor in allying with us. Perhaps the Jedi can offer to set up an academy and training facility there and serve as a bulwark for the Kessel Sector against Sith and underworld corruption. We've heard many scattered reports of slavers operating out near the area anyways, and this can help us all out."

Kajin bowed his head humbly, " _Then you will once again be in our debt for your great service to the Galactic Alliance. And I would respectfully advise you to get underway as soon as you possibly can in order to muster whatever support you can. Ambassador Dorvan will depart by within two days and arrive at Honoghr in seven standard days. If leave soon, you should be able to arrive at least a day or two ahead of him._ "

"We will as soon as I inform my brother and Grand Master Katarn of this development. They ought to know what the journey we're about to undertake, and the deal we're going to make. Thank you for informing me of your plan, Chief Yimmon." Leia bowed her head in respect before the Chief of State and ambassador closed the transmission.

Leia picked up on Han’s silent discomfort, and turned to him, “I wouldn't have done this if there wasn't another way. But Chief Yimmon was right when he told us the galaxy needs a new approach if it's to survive. And the Noghri's simple but noble code of honor and loyalty can help a lot of people."

"I know that he's right. But it just feels like we're working for Omas during the Reconstruction again, and we know just how well that turned out for the Alliance and galaxy last time." Han reminded her.

"But Yimmon isn't Omas, and we can't live in the past. We have to have faith in the people and their leaders to keep the galaxy safe when we pass on." Leia enigmatically admitted.

"'Pass on?' What, you think we might die from this mission?" Han jokingly asked.

Leia had an accepting look on her face that suggested just that, and he worriedly asked, "There's something you're not telling me. Did you get more of those Force Visions?"

"Nothing that certain or absolute, Han, I promise." Leia ardently denied. "I just… I can't help but sense that this may be the last time we'll be asked to do this kind of work. Whether that means we'll be dead or retired for good, I don't know. But I have this deep feeling of contentment that when this war, this period of great unrest, will finally end, the galaxy will be better off for it."

"Then let's just hope we can live long enough to enjoy a few years of some peace, or see the galaxy keep it. I'd say we earned a good retirement after nearly sixty years of playing heroes." Han agreed. But underneath that bravado was a renewed worry for whatever might come next for him and his family. Nevertheless, he trusted in his friends and family to see this war through to its end, no matter what dangers came their way.

**Meanwhile, Within the Kessel System**

**On Kessel**

**Within the Calrissian-Nunb Mines**

**Inside Nien Nunb's Office**

"I assure you, my friends, I am doing everything I covertly can to help the Jedi and GA fight the Freedom's Riches, but almost half of my field agents have been compromised by treachery on all levels." Nien assured Lando and Tendra Calrissian.

The entrepreneurial husband and wife team were there to meet with their longtime friend and partner in ownership of the Kessel Mines, in order to reassess their position on fighting the rampant Sith-led corruption. Especially so, with the Empire in the middle of a civil war being orchestrated by a Force-hating megalomaniac.

Before anyone else could speak, Lando's holocomm activated, and the image of his eighteen-year-old son, Lando Junior, came through, " _Dad, I apologize for interrupting your meeting, but there's a very pressing individual who insists on speaking with you immediately about the Empire's civil war. They claim to be an old friend of yours that currently resides in the Unknown Regions, one 'Vuffi Raa.'_ "

None of the recipients were expecting that name, especially Lando, who, suspecting a trap, guardedly asked, "Chance, do you have any specific information that Vuffi was willing to share with you?"

" _Enough to sound like the worst lie in galactic history, so that it's either true, or the words of a lunatic. He said that he and his people, the Silentium, are acting as proxies on behalf of the Chiss Ascendancy, and they need to discuss your Yuuzhan Vong Hunter Droids, and Tendrando Arms allying itself with their people and their efforts to stop Natasi Daala and the Sith from taking over the Empire_. _Oh, and he mentioned how you always detested him calling you 'Master' up until he departed with his people after the ThonBoka blockade was broken. And apparently, you continued to hate it until your last meeting exactly five months before the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the galaxy. He wishes to formally say hello to Mom and congratulated you both for having me._ "

"Well, that does sound like him." Lando admitted, remembering the last time they met, just about around that time period, and decided to take a gamble that was risky, even for a legendary gambler like him, "Put it through. Let's see just whom we're dealing with."

" _Right away._ " Chance connected the three elder adults to see a projection of a two-foot tall starfish-like droid appear, and Lando instinctively knew that this was indeed his old friend from their adventures in the Centrality from over sixty years ago.

" _Ah, Master Lando! I am glad to see you again after so many decades. And I finally get to meet your lovely wife after all that you told me about her at your lost Dubrillion enterprise._ " The voice of the alien droid happily spoke, but it was a voice Lando barely recognized with its deeper baritones and sounded as if it belonged to a fully matured adult.

"So, this is your friend from your Centrality adventures?" Nien cautiously asked. Lando was prepared to answer before Vuffi enthusiastically answered,

" _Oh, I am indeed, Administrator Nunb. But you do have my apologies for this impromptu call. I truly do regret calling you all in the middle of your clandestine meeting. Unfortunately, necessity trumps diplomatic niceties in this situation._ "

_Well, it certainly has Vuffi's manners, if not his voice. Though it could be a bit of droid puberty, I guess._ Lando thought.

"How can we be sure that you are who you say you are, given the absurdity of your claims?" Tendra boldly asked.

" _Ah, that is indeed a fair point, Madame Calrissian._ " Vuffi acknowledged. " _Perhaps I can prove my claims by regaling everyone with the tale of when Master Lando told me of how Boba Fett nearly captured the_ Star of the Empire _less than a year before the Battle of Yavin, at the same time that he captured Rebel Commander Bria Theran. He also told me of how pirate queen Drea Renthal, one of Master Lando's former flames, saved both of them from Fett's clutches by paying him in several hundred-thousand-credit vouchers to convince him._ "

Lando sighed, "It's him, all right. There aren't many people left alive who knew of that unpleasant encounter, but Vuffi was definitely one of those few beings. But please, old friend, for the love of the cosmos, don't call me master! I don't want to get worked up any more than I have to over my old age." 

" _Of course, Lando. I only wished to relive the good old days, if only for a few moments before we got right to business._ "

"Then in that case, perhaps it would be best for us to get right down to business and discuss what exactly it is that you are calling us for." Tendra suggested.

" _Of course. Aristocra Sev'eere'nuruodo was most insistent on the urgency of the situation, and my people are eager to help young Jedi Knight Edaan Palpatine in his mission and gain more knowledge of the greater galaxy. Suffice it to say that my people are about to intervene in order to prevent this galaxy from being ripped apart and will need your help to see it done._ "

None of the administrators were prepared for that admission, and Nien suggested, "Perhaps it would be best if you started from the beginning."

" _Very well. But time is running short for the Empire, so I may have to gloss over a few minor details_." Vuffi allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that this is a good place to end the chapter! What did you all think, as I thought about moving the political matters to another chapter, but I figured that it would be best to address it sooner, in order to keep the story going, and avoid the Sith from taking too long in their adjustory machinations? And I pointed out a major flaw that I failed to address in Edaan and his team’s coherency, which I might not have addressed otherwise. As a result, I thank you, LP Marcus writes Fanfiction, for pointing that out. And I hope you all are all doing well on this cool day of Tuesday, September 22, 2020. I’m doing well, as I did some homework and exercised a bit with my mother, so that’s good. And I think I’ll read a bit later while I still have time. I’ll probably start rereading the Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi series in order to familiarize myself with the characters, plot, and setting. I guess I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer soon so they can review and revise it in a few days. I hope you all have a blessed day, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm but rainy day of Tuesday, September 29, 2020? I’m doing all right, as I did some homework today, and began to work on a big project for school that will demand a bit of my time over the next three weeks or so. Which means I’ll have a lot less free time on my hands, so I’d better get to writing. I just have to figure out what I want this chapter to be on, as I’ve been working on my epilogue in advance just to kill time while waiting for Ch. 16 to be revised. Well, I’d better get started on this chapter. Oh, and the first presidential debate for the 2020 Election is tonight. I’m gonna watch some of it while praying that President Trump does well. I guess that’s it for now. May God be with us all in these troubling times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe! Oh, and I’m currently watching Danny Phantom again, and it’s hilarious. Man, do I miss those shows. Well, back to writing.
> 
> (Thursday, October 1, 2020 Addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, as I did some homework, will read a bit later, and may play some video games too. I’ve already killed Imlerith and Radovid in The Witcher III Complete Edition and will soon begin the Heart of Stone DLC. I’ll get a lot of Gamerscore points that way and enjoy a lot more content in the game. And I hope to finish The Conservative’s Handbook within a few days and get started on the first three books in the Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi series. Finally, I’ve been searching for a new job for the past few weeks, as I want to work again, but in a better environment than a movie theater, as I need a change of pace after nearly three years of working in the same location. Hopefully it’ll work out, as I want to seek better opportunities for when I strike out on my own. Well, I’d better get back to writing. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these troubling times.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**On Bastion**

**Inside the Imperial Army Complex**

**Within General Jaeger’s Office**

“ _General, Captain, report._ ” Jagged ordered.

"We're on schedule and getting greater numbers of defections from Daala's forces with every passing hour," Armitage answered, "it looks like she used a great deal of blackmail and intimidation to coerce a majority of her soldiers and leaders to follow her. Though it wasn't strong enough to earn their full faith."

Armand continued, "With the current rate of desertions holding steady, she'll lose at least half of her fleet by the end of the week. We're also expecting Governor Saresh and D'Nal's forces to arrive in approximately three days."

“And with our loyalists spreading your messages to all of the Empire’s major systems, the entire government will soon know the truth of her atrocities. At this rate, it won’t be very long before her movement collapses right from underneath her.” Armitage concluded.

“ _Excellent. But what about Lanvorak, his fellow Sith agents, and Melusar’s bioweapons? Have we made any progress on locating or capturing them? If either are allowed to remain free, then the Empire and the galaxy will never be secured._ ” Jagged pressed.

“Unfortunately, not much, Head Fel. The Sith have gone to ground, which, given the intelligence we divulged to the public, may require us to assume that they’ve broken with Daala and are conducting their own campaign.” Armand speculated.

“ _Then we need to locate and apprehend them before they can do any more damage._ ” Jagged resolved. “ _Our forces should be able to go head-to-head with Daala and her fleets, but the Sith are the true enemies in this civil war, and unless we apprehend them, they’ll be free to start another galactic conflict._ ”

“ _And we’ll also need to cleanse ourselves of any of Daala’s potential brainwashed victims still embedded in our command structure. How goes Master Horn’s progress on Captain Tiralla’s deprogramming?_ ”

Armitage provided an answer, "He's doing far better than we ever could have expected or hoped. He's just about finished wiping the programming from her mind. And thanks to our doctors and scanners sifting through the codes and phrases he is gathering from within Tiralla's subconsciousness, we should be able to identify and help deprogram any other potential moles."

“ _Good. We can’t leave those victims in Daala’s clutches if we can help it. It’ll leave us vulnerable to paranoia and destroy the Empire’s trust in its soldiers and leaders._ ”

“Fortunately, though, we have been making a greater degree of progress on the search for Meulsar and his experiments.” Armitage grimly began before he pulled up a planetary holoprojection of Borosk and zoomed into the planet’s orbital asteroid belt.

“Several sympathetic minds in Daala’s command structure provided us with schematics for an off-the-books headquarters for the majority of Melusar’s illegal experiments that was built into one of the larger asteriods. And we’ve analyzed the additional comms chatter they’ve provided us on the hangar and recreational facilities on the station, and they can completely confirm that Melusar is currently on the station.”

“ _And you’re certain that this isn’t a trap or bait on Daala’s doing?_ ” Jagged asked.

“At this point, none of us can be certain of anything. But the comms channels check out, and Melusar is reported to have the bioweapons ready for Daala’s elite forces in less than three standard weeks. Can we really afford to take the risk of those weapons being used against anyone?”

“ _No._ ” Jagged reluctantly admitted. “ _As much as I’d hate to do otherwise, we need to investigate this lead while we still have the opportunity. And that means we’ll need to strike right at the heart of Daala’s operations and take Melusar and his subordinates captive before anyone else is any the wiser._ ”

“In that case, sir, if we’re going to capture Daala’s chief mad scientist, then we may need a diverse crew, including a few Jedi, despite the obvious risks involved for them with such lethal equipment.” Armand proposed.

“Count us in.” Corran ardently said as he and Captain Tiralla entered the office. “Senya’s cleared for duty, and the two of us have got a bit of a personal stake in taking Melusar down.”

“How did you-? Ah, I shouldn’t be surprised at the reach a father’s fury can give them, especially a Jedi as proficient with mind tricks as you are.” Armitage sighed.

“ _Master Horn, you know we can’t allow you to make a move so rash and dangerous, especially with your personal stake in this, and the weapons’ designed against the Jedi._ ” Jagged reminded the Corellian Jedi Master. “ _If anything goes wrong, then_ -“

"Don't try to stop me, Jagged. We need to take decisive action now, before Melusar's anti-Force weapons are unleashed. And I'm _not_ going to kill him, no matter how much I'd personally want to. I made a promise to Jysella that I wouldn't lose myself to revenge. I'm not going to have a repeat of Shedao Shai on my hands."

“Words are well and good, Master Horn, but I don’t think we can risk it with-” Armitage began.

“General, sir, if I may.” Armand respectfully interrupted. “Respectfully, now isn’t the time for an overabundance of caution, not with a Sith-orchestrated civil war escalating across the Empire. We need every experienced fighter we can if we’re going to stop Daala and her former masters.”

“And Horn won’t be going in alone. He’ll undoubtedly have a team of commandos and several other Jedi to keep him from going off the deep end. And, with your permission, I’d like to go along too. I have a bit of a personal stake in helping to bring down my mother.”

“ _That is a bold request, Captain Vorn._ ” Jagged noted. “ _Since you’ve been honest and fair with us, I’ll be blunt with you. Many of the troops and surviving commanders are still wary of you and might suspect a betrayal of some kind._ ”

“No offense, but try to tell me something that I don’t already know. I’ve had two Moffs, seven generals, a dozen captains that said just about as much to me in the last twenty-four hours. Ten of those individuals were bold enough to say those kinds of words to my face. But I can’t afford to let it get to me, otherwise I’ll go insane with doubt and indecision about doing my job.”

“But… I earnestly feel in my heart that I need to be a part of this mission. I owe it to all of my mother’s victims that I couldn’t, or wouldn’t, I honestly don’t know, save from her depravity. And especially I owe it to myself and my father to do what I can to redeem my family’s name, for him and my wife and daughter.” Armand admitted.

Jagged stared at Armand for a few moments, making the captain feel as if he was staring into his soul, before the head of state acknowledged, “ _Well, the old saying goes something like ‘Desperate times call for desperate measures.’ And you know Natasi Daala better than any of us here. Perhaps we can use that in an unconventional way._ ”

“What exactly are you suggesting, Sir?” Armitage asked.

“ _A diversion. One that will hit Daala close to home with_ two _Borosk operations and show her soldiers and Moffs that she isn’t the next Grand Admiral Thrawn. It’ll be a diversion that you and Commander Cardinal will take part in._ ”

“ _Have your Borosk contacts hand over duplicates of their communications frequencies to us and prepare a strike force and team of commandos to attack Daala’s makeshift capital world in four days. We’ll hit them hard and fast, while also take away Daala’s most powerful weapons and image of strength in the process._ ” Jagged ordered Armitage, who saluted before the head of state ended the transmission.

**Meanwhile, On Kessel**

**Within the Calrissian-Nunb Mines**

**Inside Nien Nunb’s Office**

“ _And that is why my people are aiding the Imperial Remnant against the tyranny of Natasi Daala._ ” Vuffi concluded his thirty-minute-long explanation to the three business leaders. “ _But the Silentium will likely need a well-placed friend to help ease our interactions with the greater galaxy and avoid a mass panic, and I immediately thought of you, old friend._ ”

“Well, we can certainly appreciate the call and early warning about your people’s return.” Lando agreed. “I know many people that will have great need of this information, and they can ease the minds of many when your race arrives. And I imagine that if all you truly seek is information and cultural exchanges with the rest of the galaxy, I’m sure they will oblige you in your pursuit of information. But I don’t see how I personally-”

“ _Oh, there is no need for modesty, Lando. Four years ago, I heard from Jedi Edaan Palpatine and a representative of the Chiss Ascendancy how you have finally made a successful enterprise that lasts alongside that of your family, especially in the avenue of valuable ores, war droids, and other highly-sought-after materials. And you have great respect and many highly placed connections throughout much of the galactic community through mostly legitimate means. They will undoubtedly be of value to the Remnant in light of their government under siege._ ”

“Edaan and the Chiss spoke with you?” Tendra suspiciously asked. “That kid is certainly better-traveled and well-connected than most people three times his age. But how did he get the Chiss on his side when they keep their interactions with the galaxy at the bare minimum?”

“ _Well, officially, they are not allied with him or the Jedi. But he has more than a few sympathetic minds on his side that gave him a great deal of intelligence and other, how shall I say this, unconventional allies. These highly-placed people are working to influence their society to be more interventionalist and open-minded about the galaxy._ ”

“Suppose it can’t hurt to have some allies on the inside for the Jedi, then. But I suppose he also told you of his mad mission?” Lando distastefully added.

" _Oh, I don't think it's mad at all, though I can understand why you feel that way, given her crimes against countless lives and affiliation with the Sith. All you have to do is look at history, and see how throughout the last five millennia, at least dozens of Jedi have redeemed Sith from the Dark Side. Look at Vima Sunrider when she redeemed Ulic Qel-Droma, Revan with Bastilla Shan, and of course, Luke with his father. Why should Edaan's personal mission be any different? Although, personally, I'm surprised it's Edaan and not Ben himself._ "

“I see Edaan shared a great deal with you on his order’s history.” Lando cautiously mused, wondering just what other secrets the Knight errant told his old friend.

“He did indeed share much with my people about the Jedi, both the high and low points of the order, and he appeared to be a very deep thinker and philosopher. You would find it hard pressed to believe that the young man has become a famous and powerful Jedi Knight and built up a powerful coalition of unofficial assets.”

“ _While the sentiments expressed are laudable, I think we’re getting a bit off-track in this meeting._ ” Nien interrupted. “ _You came to us to ask for our help in stopping Admiral Daala’s civil war. While I can understand you contacting the Calrissians, given Lando’s past association with you, how exactly do you expect a business administrator of a single mine to help stop a mad anti-Force revolution and their Sith backers?_ ”

“ _Surely that would be obvious, Director Nunb. You run the most successful glitterstim mine throughout the galaxy and have many investments and favors to call in from over four decades of running it. Surely you can use them to get many funds, medicine, people, weapons, and ships to Jagged Fel’s side, yes?_ ” Vuffi simply explained.

“ _And if you do this, you all could form several mutually beneficial trading connections with the Remnant, and help your investors get better deals to access more of the Empire’s resources. Surely such an increase in profits would be very desirable for your people._ ”

“It would be indeed. But how in the blazes did you get so knowledgeable about business practices, Vuffi?” Lando incredulously shook his head.  
  


“ _I’m a full-fledged adult in my people’s culture, so I have access to all of their accumulated knowledge. Besides, I learned quite a good deal from you about the financial ways of the galaxy when we traveled throughout the Centrality._ ”

“Wait. Did you say that you’re an adult? Because if that’s the case, then you’ve got to be as big as a cruiser. But why do you look no different than when you did thirty-five years ago?” Lando recalled.

“ _Oh, I_ am _an adult, but I’m just the size of a corvette. My programming hasn’t evolved far enough to be as large as my ancestors. I still have a few centuries to go before I’m like them. I just figured it would be less of a shock for you if I presented myself as my younger form. But I must ask, Lando, what exactly does any of this have to do with aiding the Remnant?_ ” Vuffi curiously asked.

Tendra chuckled at her husband's rare lack of composure, "If I had to guess, Vuffi, I'd say that my dear husband is starting to slip in his old age if he could lose track of a meeting of this importance."

Both Tendra and Nien laughed at Lando’s embarrassed blush.

“Well, excuse me for trying to catch up with one of my oldest friends.” He defended himself, before acknowledging, “But you are right, Tendra. There will be a better time for catching up with Vuffi, after we figure out the best and most expedient way to get Fel and his forces the support they need to stop Daala’s rampage.”

“ _Excellent! I am confident that your aid will be invaluable to the Remnant’s efforts to remaining free. But I do believe that there is one more matter I feel necessary to discuss._ ” Vuffi warned. “ _I would advise you and your allies and stockholders to move quickly with your efforts, for time is of the essence. My people will begin our journey to the Remnant in just under four days._ ”

“ _You’ll be moving_ that _quickly?_ ” Nien skeptically asked. “ _I’ll give you this, your people certainly don’t waste any time in getting decisive decisions done._ ”

“ _My people are quite an efficient and industrious bunch, especially with a worthwhile and noble cause such as saving lives._ ” Vuffi proudly answered. “ _But if there’s nothing else, I think it would be wise to end this communication, as we all have preparations to make in so precious few days._ ”

“Yes, that is an excellent idea.” Tendra agreed. “We hope to hear from you again soon, hopefully under better circumstances. I know I would love to hear more of your adventures with my husband back in his more carefree days.”

“ _I shall make it a top priority once we help save the Remnant. It would be a nice trip down my memory banks indeed. Good luck to you all._ ” Vuffi bade the three businessmen farewell before closing the transmission.

“Well, no sense in sitting around like a bunch of retired old fools. We have a lot of calls to make, and not much time to do it in.” Lando advised everyone before contacting his son, “Chance, listen carefully. I need you to schedule a call with Tendrando’s top investors in the next six hours, and then prepare all available YVH variants for programming and deployment to Bastion.”

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Parazen Mountains**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

"Well, boss, I'd have to say that this was an excellent evaluation of our coordination." Robonino optimistically advised Edaan after everyone returned. "It's a shame that Xaal couldn't stick around to see the full results of this exercise."

“Well, I can definitely say that it was certainly enlightening.” Edaan cautiously agreed. “But we need to note the glaring flaws in our teamwork.”

“Master K’Kruhk, you hesitated in helping Kix and Akku when they were being overwhelmed by the defense systems. Why?” He began to note.

Sighing, the Whiphid Jedi Master reluctantly admitted, “Because of my traumatic memories of the Clone Troopers, Mandalorians, and Anzati, and their role, unwilful or otherwise, in Sidious’s rise to power. I know that it wasn’t their fault, for we were all manipulated by the Sith and their willful servants. And they cannot, nor should they, be held responsible for their brothers’ or predecessor’s actions, but I still hold strong and bitter memories of the Clone War. Nevertheless, it is a problem I must work through quickly.”

"I see." Edaan nodded. "But you must remember that it happened decades ago, and that not all Clone Troopers followed Order Sixty-Six. Even Kix himself attempted to prevent its execution before he was captured and put into stasis. If not for him, or his discovery by the Crimson Corsairs, we would not have known the full tragedy of the war."

"I know," K'Kruhk said, looking down at him, "and I acknowledge the same for the Mandalorians like Akku. But my scars run deep, Edaan, even in ways you don't understand. I will train with them and work with them, but do not expect my caution to evaporate overnight."

"It's all I ask. I'll have you reassigned to them to work as a medic."

"I understand."

“Now for Atai and Robonino.” Edaan continued. “Atai has used his diplomatic skills to great effect in liberating his people and slaves from their slaver culture, but his basic skills into combat won’t serve him very well on the battlefield. And Robonino can be rather coarse and informal with his language, if his constant slang is any indication.”

“And what the _kriff_ does that precisely have to do with working well with your team, boss?” Robonino skeptically asked. “My skills more than speak for themselves in my qualifications.”

“While it’s undoubtedly true that you are a very friendly and battle-tested bounty hunter once you get to know people, you could stand to improve your approach to battle in a cleverer way. Especially without all your cursing, at least so you don’t make himself a giant target for every enemy you would face. Sometimes stealth or cunning is a better way to approach a battle. That’s why, as of this moment, we’re assigning you two to work together under Jarael’s command to help you both compensate and eventually overcome your weaknesses.”

“No disrespect intended, Edaan, but what manner of combat experience does Doctor Chantique have that can qualify her to lead two disparate individuals like us?” Atai queried.

“Plenty.” Edaan simply answered.

“There a story to tell behind that response, boss?” Robonino asked.

“Yes, and it is not a pretty one.” Jarael sighed before admitting, “I was once a captain of a raiding party for my people, capturing innocent civilians from all walks of life to experiment on for whatever my superiors wanted.”

“Jarael, are you sure-?” Kix tried.

“I appreciate the concern, old friend, but this is something I have to do. These are good people, and they deserve to know the truth about me if they expect me to watch their backs and patch them up.” Jarael explained to her friend before she continued.

“They were emotionless droids in all but name, and I did terrible things for a long time, all in the name of their twisted version of science. Things I eventually grew to deeply regret when Edaan and a team of Jedi captured me and showed me all of the emotional and psychological damage I did to the families of their victims.”

“And you had a sudden change of heart? Just like that after all your years of serving the Iskalloni?” Vua raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

“Truth be told, I always wanted to practice outside medicine and learn what the galaxy had to offer my people. But it wasn’t an overnight transformation, Gorsat. I spent three months in the Jedi Temple’s prisons, listening to Edaan and Grand Master Katarn, and all of their blindingly optimistic goals when they offered me a deal. The Jedi would give me a clean slate and set me up wherever I wanted, if I helped them stop my people’s raids.”

“And I assume that you took it?” Shara asked, her full attention kept on the renegade doctor in case she tried any lethal moves.

“Is that a rhetorical question, Vos?” Jarael bluntly rebutted. “Of course, I did. I gave the Jedi and their allies the intelligence the needed to strike at the heart of my people’s operations, right at our homeworld. But I only gave in after Edaan showed me how my people weren’t going to even try to recover me. My own family disowned me for being captured, and I was officially declared a nonperson to them and my culture.”

“I gave over two decades of service to those monsters, and they discarded me like a broken tool just because I got myself captured. I knew at that moment that my future with them was gone, and that I had to make a new name for myself.”

“So, I helped Edaan’s people destroy our capacity to raid anyone and forced my people into a technological embargo by every major galactic government. It also earned me a death mark by the few surviving raiding parties that escaped.”

“Then how did you end up running a medical clinic on Coruscant, of all places? And why would you choose the most populated planet in the galaxy to hide on?” Adari pressed.

“What better way to hide than in plain sight on a planet with over a trillion people living in it? And the Galactic Alliance always needs good doctors after Abeloth’s devastation on their capital world.” Kix explained.

“Then how did you find out the truth about Jarael if she wanted it kept a secret from the galaxy?” Akku curiously asked the Clone Trooper.

“Because Edaan and I told him.” Jarael admitted. “Edaan needed someone to help Kix create a cure for his accelerated aging, and I was the best doctor he knew outside of the Jedi Order. He didn’t want a double-cross, so he made sure I came clean before I started to work on him. In exchange, I gained a very proficient medic on human physiology, and a talented soldier to help defend me in case my people ever tried an attack on me or my clinic.”

“Well, you certainly attract all kinds of people to your mad cause, boss.” Robonino ruefully noted.

“Yeah, and I’m quite proud of it.” Edaan acknowledged.

“ _Rather like many galactic heroes across countless eons, including Master Luke’s first batch of Jedi students for his Yavin Four Praxeum._ ” Artoo piped up.

“Well, as useful as this confession is good for Doctor Chantique’s soul, we are short on time before our mission. Perhaps we ought to prepare our ships before we take off.” Gorim advised everyone.

“An excellent and highly productive idea, Gorim.” Edaan agreed.

“What say we get more training in after we return from our mission and debriefing?” He asked while silently praying for everyone to survive this diversionary raid in one piece.

“If we’re not too winded from the fight, I wouldn’t mind.” Lona agreed, with everyone else shrugging in agreement.

**One Hour Later**

**On Shedu Maad**

**Within the Jedi Temple**

**Inside the SoroSuub _Horizon_ -class Star Yacht _Jade Shadow_**

“I’m grateful that you informed me and Master Skywalker about your imminent covert trip.” Kyle told the Solos. “This way, I can create a plausible cover story for your disappearance. The last thing any of us needed was taking the chance about any of our enemies figuring out your real mission.”

“Are you sure about this, Leia? You swore not to call upon the Noghri anymore, and I’m sure they still hold much bitterness towards the Alliance after the Yuuzhan Vong War.” Luke cautioned his sister.

“I know, but I’m not going to call upon them to serve me or my family. I’m only going to ask them for volunteers to help Chief Yimmon purge the Alliance of its Sith agents and saboteurs. And with the reports of slavers attacking their world, we have to look into it and see just what’s going on. Besides, none of us here can deny we need to start expanding outside of Shedu Maad again. We can’t afford to become too isolated or complacent and focused on our own traditions and power to forget the people we swore to serve and help, just as the old Order did.” Leia reminded the former Jedi Grand Master.

“I know. Leia. But I just wanted to be sure you were doing this for the right reasons.”

“Come on, Luke. You honestly expect Leia to want the Noghri as bodyguards again after over thirty years of service? I’m sure she’s had enough fun with them, and she’d want them to choose their own paths instead of endless service to anyone.” Han skeptically questioned his brother-in-law.

“Don’t worry, Han. I wasn’t thinking that at all. I was just worried she was doing this out of an old sense of duty for the Alliance. But I fully trust you both.” Luke reassured the old space captain.

“Then enough of this interrogation, and let us finish preparing for the trip, already. I don’t need to feel like I’m back in the Empire’s forces, and we need to leave by the day’s end if we’re to make it to Honoghr before Dorvan arrives.” Han griped.

“Neither do I, Captain Solo.” Kyle agreed. “Good luck, and may the Force be with you both on your mission.”

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Bounty’s Plunder_**

**Two Hours and Fifty Minutes From the Falleen System**

“ _Forgive my bluntness, Lady Phasma, but are you certain that these defenses and maneuvers you’ve ordered will be enough to stop the Resistance and their off-world allies?_ ” Falleen King Rehdan Axlan boldly questioned the Sith Apprentice.

“I highly doubt an increase in personnel and greater turrets would be enough to stop your wayward son and his followers, King Rehdan.” Phasma answered with a calm and confident aura that her Sith training allowed her to project.

“The defenses and redistribution of your forces are meant to delay the enemy until my forces can arrive and begin the true battle against the Jedi. And Hunter Sing has sent me much data on your planetary defenses and operations, which revealed several glaring flaws and inefficiencies in your production, strength, and chain of command.”

“ _And, what precise flaws are do you believe exist, my Lady?_ ” Rehdan asked in an offended tone.

“You’ve spread yourself thin in several provinces and regions, and several dozen of your lieutenants are skimming off several thousand credits for each of their own personal accounts.” Phasma began. “I’m transmitting the data to you right now for you and your retainers to analyze for yourself, but I strongly urge you to begin taking a more active role in governing your people. Unless, of course, you’d prefer for your wayward son to take over your world and turn it into a stronghold for the Jedi and their own forces.”

Glowering at the masked human, Rehdan read the data when it was finished transmitting, and reluctantly acknowledged with a chuckling smirk, “ _You see a great deal clearer than many of my people. And I can see that you have a great tenacity and iron resolve, one that I greatly respect, Lady Phasma. I will recall the traitorous commanders and have them answer for their embezzlement. And I will give you full say on what happens on our operations, for I can see that you know what you are doing._ ”

“ _Nevertheless, I would advise you to take caution with your bladed tongue, because not everyone will appreciate your blunt honesty as well as I do._ ”

“I will be sure to take heed of your words, King Rehdan.” Phasma nodded, gaining a new degree of respect for the monarch in seeing the heart of the matter.

“ _Thank you. Now, I must go and prepare my city’s defenses. If my agents’ reports are accurate, then the Resistance will be attacking the convoys in less than one hour, and they have already have deployed many of their forces from their main headquarters, I will need to coordinate the city and convoy’s defense until you can arrive._ ”

“Then I will not keep you any longer. Good hunting until I arrive, Your Highness.” Phasma nodded as she ended the communication and called her fellow Jedi hunters to coordinate their response once they arrived on Falleen.

**Meanwhile, Within the Parazen Mountains**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

“This may not be any of my business, Edaan, but I just have to ask.” Kix began. “If this world is such a vital economic and military stronghold for the Sith and their cult’s operations, why not use your Galactic Alliance allies to assault this fortress world?”

“I’ve been wondering that myself, boss.” Robonino added. “I doubt we’re going to eradicate the entire cult in a few months, since there’ll always be greedy opportunists like Xasha and her lackeys out in the fringes. But we’re trying to destroy its Sith connections and cripple it so it can be driven into obscurity while helping fight against galactic corruption.”

“I agree, but we can’t afford to focus exclusively on this world.” Edaan explained. “There are at least dozens of other strongholds that need to be liberated if we’re to break the cult’s spine for good. That’s why I’m preparing about fifty percent of my three private fleets to assault the planetary blockade and deliver relief supplies from the Imperial Mission, just as soon as the _Cal Omas_ ’s weapons systems are fully online. That’ll take at least a couple of weeks before they can arrive.”

“The rest of the fleet will help the Hutts and Bothans with their anti-cult task forces and help defeat Natasi Daala and her army of traitors.”

“Does anyone else know of this?” Atai asked.

“Only Prince Haxim, Captain saBinring, and Masters Sabatyne and Skywalker. We all agreed to keep the circle small to prevent an intelligence leak.”

“So, you’re taking a big risk by telling us, right?” Adari realized.

“Yes. Which means I expect all of you to demonstrate that my trust in you all would prove to be in vain.” Edaan seriously answered.

“We won’t let you down, old friend.” Atai promised, with everyone else voicing similar sentiments.

“Good.” Edaan nodded, before Xaal’s comm signal came through.

“ _Well,_ Rude Awakening _, you are cleared for takeoff. But Palpatine, just be sure to stick to the plan and not go off improvising like the other Jedi and brass say that you always do._ ”

“Will do, Captain Xist. Just be sure you and your squad save a few kills for us. My crew and I need the target practice.” Edaan cleverly retorted.

“ _Then try to keep up, Palpatine._ ” Xaal proposed as his squadron led the way to the Royal City’s outskirts.

**Meanwhile, In the Gargon System**

**On the Planet Gargon**

**Within the Enfys Mountains Spice Mines**

For two days, the Neo-Death Watch and One Sith forces had laid siege to the spice world, having finally broken through their vicious defenses only the night before. That left the mines themselves, an intricate network of tunnels and shafts built right into the mountains. It was up to the infantry to get their hands dirty.

“Commander Gev, status report.” Kitai ordered Mirta. “My forces and I’ve just cleared Mines Five through Eight and captured most of the traitorous forces and leaders in each tunnel.”

“ _We’ve encountered fierce resistance within Mines Ten through Twelve, and we’re running close to a stalemate! Looks like_ Ba’Buir _sent a few of his Supercommandos to rally the slaves and whip them into a rebel army, and they’re being led by Jaing Skirata._ ” Mirta quickly warned the Sith Lady.

"That changes things." Kitai mused. Jaing Skirata was the last surviving Null ARC from the Grand Army of the Republic and had long since made a name as one of the deadliest men alive. He would drag this out, and she knew her superiors would want him alive.

"Do what you can to hold him until I arrive. I will handle Skirata myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is a good place to end the chapter! What did you all think, as it took me four days to write, and I advanced a lot of plot threads in my story, and expanded upon Jarael’s backstory in ways my original draft didn’t do? And it will lead up to the first major battle between the Rude Awakening’s crew and the One Sith, how about that? So, how are you all doing on this warm night of Friday, October 2, 2020? I’m doing all right, if a little stressed from recent events. My work might open back up in mid-November, and I hope to find a new job before then, as I want to change my work environment and all that. And, in grimmer news, I heard that President Trump and his wife were diagnosed with the Coronavirus. That’s not good, and I pray that they make a swift recovery. But in better news, I finished The Conservative’s Handbook, and began an interesting Star Wars book. I decided to hold off on Fate of the Jedi for a while and read some other books besides it for now. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for their look over. I hope to publish it in a few days, but I will be prepared to wait a bit longer. I hope you all have a blessed night. God be with us all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!
> 
> (Sunday, October 4, 2020 Addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm cool night? I’m doing well, as I did a little shopping today, and had a delicious and spicy dinner with mt parents. I also decided that, for the time being, I’ll be working on my Galaxy at War saga for Squasher, as I don’t want to forget that story altogether. I’ll alternate between these two stories every now and then, so I’d better get to writing soon. I hope you all have a blessed evening, and I hope to hear from you soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm night of Saturday, October 24, 2020? I’m doing well, as I took a little break to work on a couple chapters of my Galaxy at War saga like I promised, and now I’m working on the 18th chapter of my Jedi Odyssey rewrite. And I’ve been looking hard for another job, and I have two golden opportunities at local stores. I’ve already interviewed at both locations and am waiting to hear back from them on the results. If this works, I’ll be back in the work force with a brighter future ahead. And in other news, I’m reading Star Wars: Honor Among Thieves before getting back to a few history and religious books. I’m sure they’ll be riveting and enlightening. Oh, and I’ve beaten the base game of The Witcher III: Complete Edition, and the Heart of Stone DLC, giving me a lot of Gamerscore Points in the process, over 400, I think. As a result, I’ve decided to take a break from the game to play Assassin’s Creed: Liberation: Remastered, and I’m already done with the first two sequences. I’ve gotten over 100 Gamerscore Points from the game, and I look forward to earning more. So, anyway, I’d better get started on this chapter, as I have some homework to do tomorrow, and I don’t know how much time I have to write this chapter. God be with us all in these difficult times, especially with the United States’ 2020 Election right around the corner.
> 
> (Monday, October 26, 2020 Addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, as I have no homework today, and just one online class to take in less than forty minutes today before I can relax for the rest of the day. I also read a bit of Star Wars: Honor Among Thieves and will finish it tomorrow if all goes well. And I’m waiting to hear back from either of my job opportunities and get a new job. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as it introduces new elements and characters for the overall story. But I must apologize, LP Marcus Writes Fanfiction, for including yet another plot element, but I’m just so used to writing the same way as for my AU sagas, such as Shadow Wars and Galaxy at War, that it’s hard to shift away from that. I am trying, but it is a hard battle. I hope you understand. Well, I hope you all have a good day, as I should take another day or two to finish this chapter. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these difficult times.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Within the Unknown Regions**

**Within the Zakuul System**

**On Zakuul**

**Deep Within the Endless Swamp**

**Inside the Capital City of Serall**

As the Chiss syndic exited her shuttle, Arazi'ar'alani could not help but feel a mixed wave of anxiety and wonder as she observed the capital city of the free Aquillans government.

Like all high and mid-ranking Chiss, she knew that the Eternal Empire nearly bled the entire galaxy’s resources dry in its unquenchable and lazy lifestyle, along with its nearly endless armada and army, and that the planet’s humans were very wary of most outsiders for their role in the planet’s fading into obscurity and subsequent reformation into the Aquilan Republic.

And yet, a part of her could not help but admire their resilience and ingenuity at building their homes after they were destroyed from infighting and rampant corruption. It reminded her a little of the files on the Wookiee's homeworld of Kashyyyk in the greater galaxy.

These new cities showcased their newfound ability to adapt to their isolation from the galaxy, and their new sense of responsibility and regret for their complicity in royal siblings’ Arcann and Vaylin’s crimes against life and civilization across countless worlds.

She wondered what her grandmother, Irizi'ar'alani, a prominent admiral of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force and ally of the exiled commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo, would have thought of her clandestine work for the Chiss. She knew from her diary that she hadn't been involved in the power plays of the Ruling Families, and had been a soldier through and through.

It was likely the reason she had aided Thrawn in secret, and Arazi'ar'alani could only wonder if this dangerous game she was playing was truly righteous in comparison. Her reflections were interrupted by the sounds of a Paladin of Zakuul and her retinue of security guards approaching Fortunately for her, she knew the young Knight very well from her previous visits to the world.

“It is very good to see you again, Paladin Lieutenant Grace.”

“Oh, come now, Ar’lani. There’s no need for formalities here, we’ve been through this routine countless times.” Grace chuckled as she warmly embraced the syndic, who chuckled before returning the hug.

After the two women separated, Ar’lani ruefully shook her head, “I see that you are still as outgoing as ever.”

“And you’re still as stiff as ever, my friend.” Grace returned. “But welcome back to our bustling city of Serall.”

The capital city was named after Senya Tirall, the same Knight of Zakuul that helped liberate her people from Vitiate's dictatorship. Her name was revered by the planet's inhabitants, and they did not take kindly to insults to her name. Even immigrants like Grace and her stepfather treaded carefully in talking about her.

Grace gestured ahead, "Come on. Dad's at the rendezvous point with Master Saa and the intel you wanted, and then some. I just hope your people can act on it in time."

“That will depend on whether or not the majority of the Aristocras will ignore it or finally take these threats seriously. But I will continue to hope for the best and prepare for the worst just in case.”

“A philosophy I’ve learned to live by.”

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Parazen Mountains**

“Sir, several of our agents in the outer provinces have reported in, and the transmissions are unsettling.” A communications officer warned Haxim. “At least three-dozen of the regional commanders are in the process of being arrested by the Royal Family’s forces on various charges of blatant corruption. Hunter Sing and her small army of bounty hunters are reported to be leading four of the most high-profile attacks.”

_How did Father figure it out so fast, never mind organize such a rapid response?_ Haxim thought before he shook his head, and ordered the officer, “Pull up a list of the targeted commanders. I want to see just how widespread the enemy’s attack is.”

Dutifully carrying out the orders, Haxim quickly found that three quarters of the officers his assassination and reconnaissance teams were targeting were about to be incarcerated. His palace sources also indicated that the Sith Phasma tipped Rehdan off and was giving the woman the role of an advisor in all of his matters, indicating that this Sith clearly knew what she was doing.

That meant that the war to liberate his homeworld was going to intensify rather quickly. If that was the case, then he would need to consider new alternative, and potentially radical options if he was to triumph against his family of Sith sycophants.

It also meant that the remaining commando teams could very well be walking into a trap, and the diversionary raid would be of even greater importance for his people’s morale. He needed to get the word out to ensure as many of his people returned to base that he could save.

“Get me the team leaders for each of the captured enemy officers. We need to alter our strategy if we’re going to get a decent victory out of this mess of a mad day.”

**Meanwhile, on Gargon**

**Within the Enfys Mountains Spice Mines**

“Commander Gev, I’m almost at Mine Eleven. Is Skirata still bolted down there with his men?”

Kitai could hear the blasterfire dying down as she bolted to the last two mines that were still holding out, and she could feel the anger and hate so strongly, it was almost as if it was right on top of her.

“ _Negative! He slipped past our position while we were regrouping in Mine Ten, and my men can’t find a single trace of him. It’s like he vanished off the face of the planet!_ ”

“What about his men?”

“ _Everyone in Mine Eleven has just surrendered, but they won’t tell us anything about him. They’re all fanatically loyal to him, and my men won’t respond well to summary executions. How do you want to play this?_ ”

“Do you think he’s still in the mines, or has he decided to cut his losses and return to his people?” Kitai pressed, determined not to let this quarry escape her grip so easily.

"You tell me, little Sith lady." An old, deep voice whispered in Kitai's ear. She whipped around, her lightsaber activated and lightning coming off her free hand's fingertips. Unfortunately for her, all she could see was nothing but dirty air and a dark and dank tunnel of a spice mine behind her.

Nothing but a custom-made comlink planted at her feet that wouldn’t stop pinging, that is. Sensing no immediate danger, Kitai carefully picked it up to answer, “Who is this?”

“ _Don’t tell me_ Mir’ika _never told you about me? I’m one of the last three living clones of Jango Fett still out there, and I’m the best fighter among them._ ” The old voice jokingly answered.

“So, _you’re_ Jaing Skirata. I suppose that, given your animosity with all Force Users, I should feel flattered that you decided to take a little time to talk with a hated Sith like me.”

“ _Don’t make a fool of yourself here, Kitai. I’m an easygoing guy with just about everyone, except with those who threaten my clan and people. And your Sith order is trying to take our freedom and independence away from the_ Mando’ade _, so I’m afraid that you’re one of them. A damned shame, really, because I once heard a lot of optimistic things about you from a mutual acquaintance of ours, a little Jedi hell-bent on saving you and helping save the entire galaxy from its utter stupidity._ ”

_So, he's an ally of Palpatine._ Kitai mused. "Get to the point of this little call."

“ _Straight to business, then. Well, what_ I _want to stop a massacre of my followers and friends, and_ you _want the mines of Gargon under your order’s complete control. Can we not come to a mutually beneficial understanding that allows us all to just walk away from this little skirmish?_ ”

“Don’t try to play me for a fool twice in a row, Skirata. I won’t let you walk away after all the damage you’ve done to us. But I have another idea that can spare the lives of your men either way.”

“ _Go on._ ”

“Either you surrender yourself to me, no tricks or surprises, and I’ll let your surviving men return to Mandalore and Fett. Otherwise, we can continue this little hunt until you die, and I know that you don’t want to let your men die on your watch.”

“ _Interesting choices you’ve given me._ ” Jaing sarcastically noted. “ _But let’s up the ante a bit with a duel between you and me, one leader and fighter to another, to decide the fate of me and my men. If I win, me and my men will be allowed to withdraw from Gargon, without any tricks your masters or minions might try._ ”

“Agreed. But if _I_ win, you and your men surrender to the Neo Death Watch without any more of a fight, and we treat you all as prisoners of war.”

“ _Deal. Only question now is when and where our little duel will take place._ ”

“How about outside the mines in the open, where all your followers can see you fall to the next generation?” Kitai goaded the ancient clone.

“ _Funny, I would’ve said the exact same thing to you,_ Ves’ika.” Jaing retorted before he emerged from an adjacent tunnel about twenty feet above Kitai and warned her, _“_ See you in two hours, _Ves’ika_. But do your best to put on a good show for all my men. They could use a good brawl to enjoy and bet on after the bloody whipping your army of traitors gave us.”

Hiding the shock at how close the Mandalorian commando was to her without being able to detect him, she smirked and retorted, “Then they’d better be ready for the bitter defeat their vaunted leader will face at my hands. And your little baubles and tricks won’t be enough to make yourself a match for me.”

"As an old Clone Captain said in my day, 'experience outranks everything.' Die well, little Sith." Jaing concluded before he disappeared into the darkness, Kitai hearing him call his men.

Less than a minute later, the blaster fire ceased, and Kitai shook her head at the insanity of Mandalorians. Contacting Mirta, she ordered the commander, “Gev, cease engaging the Protectors immediately. Skirata and I have just agreed to a duel in order to decide the fate of him and his men in two hours.”

“ _Then you’d better get over to my position so I can give you a few pointers on how to fight Jaing. He won’t be like any other Mandalorian you ever faced before, so you’ll need an inside edge to beat him._ ”

Knowing that Mirta knew how lethal Jaing could be, and how he wouldn’t fight fair, she knew it would be prudent to follow her advice. “I’m already on my way.”

**Meanwhile, On Falleen**

**Twenty-Three Kilometers Southward from the Capital City**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

“Xerta Leader, Masters, it looks like Phasma and the king really amped up the security for cult’s convoy. The ship’s sensors are picking up four dozen anti-personnel and anti-fighter turrets layering the surface, at least two battalions of soldiers spread out to defend the transports.” Edaan warned them.

The attack force of fifteen fighter squadrons, not including the fifteen fighters in Akku's mercenary force in salvaged starfighters, two companies of Resistance soldiers aboard eight transports, six refurbished Imperial-era Broadside-class cruisers, four salvaged and heavily modified Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruisers, and wave of fifty Old Republic-era Low Altitude Assault Transports to target the turrets and enemy troops and clear the way for either the capture or destruction of the Freedom's Riches financial convoy.

“ _It doesn’t change the overall attack strategy, Palpatine, only our chances of getting some of their resources before we gotta return to base._ ” Xaal reminded the Jedi Knight. “ _Just stick to the plan and follow our orders, and we’ll get through this._ ”

“Heads-up, squad leaders! Four bulk carriers are coming down from the city and in orbit, and they’re launching at least eight squads of fighters on us.” Adari warned the leaders.

“ _This one acknowledges you, Adari. Captain Seii, Raptor Leader, you and your pilots will have to keep those enemy pursuers off our backs until our runs are complete, and the ores and unmarked credits are either in our possession or destroyed. Good hunting to you all._ ” Saba ordered the two leaders.

“ _You as well, Master Sabatyne._ ” Akku returned the gesture before his company of misfits and the A-Wing squadron broke off to meet the new enemy defenders.

In a matter of moments afterwards, the defense turrets roared to life, blasting away at the many targets strafing the sky, and downing several fighters and gunships before the Resistance could even attempt to return fire.

“ _Remember, everyone, stick to the plan and stay on course for the mission. We have to get in and get out quick before the royal family can retaliate._ ” General Loka Kain, the commander of this overall Resistance operation, ordered the flotilla.

_That’s if the Sith and their allies haven’t changed their entire strategy overnight._ Edaan grimly thought, the reports from Prince Haxim constantly repeating itself in his mind as he glanced at the strength of his ship’s deflector shields and obliterated an enemy X-Wing that flew too close to the assault ship for the Jedi’s liking.

With the Sith Lady Phasma helping to overhaul the Freedom’s Riches entire strategy, the Resistance’s strength and advantage would soon be sorely tested in the coming months, and it would take everything they had to survive until help could come. That was why the Jedi, Wraith Squadron, and Haxim had prepared a series of contingency plans if the tide of war turned against them, or, if the worst came to pass and the Parazen Mountains were compromised and captured.

Once the Broadside cruisers and dreadnaughts flew into range, they unleashed their first payload of concussion missiles and barrage of turbolasers, obliterating several of the enemy’s trenches and gun emplacements, clearing a path for the outnumbered Resistance fighters.

“ _That did it!_ ” Loka exclaimed. “ _All ships, prepare to move in to attack the targets. It’s time to pull off a heist the cult won’t ever forget._ ”

**Meanwhile, Aboard the _Bounty’s Plunder_**

**Two Hours From the Falleen System**

“I did not think they would have committed so many ships to this attack.” Phasma noted to Redhan as they both observed the small but lethal fleet of Resistance ships nearing the underworld convoy. “But it hardly matters now. Other than this minor error, everything has proceeded precisely as I had foreseen. Isn’t that correct, Your Highness?”

“ _They are, Lady Phasma. Hunter Sing is leading our anti-corruption task force and has already arrested a dozen of the traitorous officers in the provinces. It will not be long before the rest are captured. And I have my elite teams of warriors waiting in the shadows for any suspicious activity to ferret out and capture any enemy commandos._ ”

“Excellent. This will do much to bolster your reputation in the people’s eyes. But have your assassins and commandos observe and report unless they have no other choice but to engage or have the sufficient manpower and strength to deal with them with minimal civilian casualties, while leaving the outsiders alone. It is highly likely that Wraith Squadron and the remaining Jedi are assisting this operation, and we will need to gather all the intelligence we can on their strengths and weaknesses before we can set a proper trap for them.”

Sensing the king's confusion, Phasma explained, "Both the elder human Jedi, Tyria Sarkin-Tainer, and Wraith Squadron, are among the deadliest and cunning fighters in our enemies ranks, and they will never be killed by a simple ambush. We will need a clever and carefully executed plan if we are to destroy them. Underestimating them will be our doom."

“ _Yes, I do see your point._ ” Redhan acknowledged before complying, “ _I will give the orders right away, my Lady._ ”

Hesitating, Redhan asked one more thing, “ _But I must confess a certain anxiety at your contingency retaliatory plan for the raid. What if the enemy sees through your ruse and finds a way to turn the tables on your infiltration attempt?_ ”

“Worry not, Your Highness. The scramblers my agents embedded within the transports will prevent them from catching on until it is far too late. And the decoys will not activate until they leave a certain proximity to the Falleen Throne. Even if I do not arrive in time to confront the Resistance, there will still be an inevitable victory for us.” Phasma reassured the Falleen monarch.

“ _My court will hold you to that, my Lady. And be careful, for they will not be as understanding as I am._ ” Redhan carefully warned the Human Sith before disconnecting the transmission.

_The way all those high and mighty nobles think continues to baffle and sicken me._ Phasma repulsively thought, wishing that the One Sith could achieve its goals and bring order and justice to this chaotic and broken galaxy.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**On Bastion**

**Inside the Imperial Army Complex**

**Within General Jaeger’s Office**

“Are the strike teams and fleets ready for Borosk?” Jagged asked Armitage.

“Yes, Sir. All ships are fully fueled and armed, and the commandos and Jedi are being briefed on each of their mission objectives as we speak. They’ll be ready to depart just as soon as you give the word.”

“Excellent. But what about the program for the diversionary raid to cripple Daala’s people from the inside out? Is it ready?”

“The virus is prepared, and we have the coordinates and schematics for Daala’s private residence for the infiltration team. With Captain Vorn leading them, they’ll deliver the message and get out before anyone’s the wiser.”

“Then don’t wait for me. Give the order to launch at once. Time is running out for the entire Empire.” Jagged ordered before the holoimage of Ephin Sarreti, one of the few Grand Moffs that remained loyal to Reige and him, appeared, and he appeared atypically panicked.

“ _Sir, I’m afraid there’s been a terrible act of treasonous sabotage done to us. Over the last three hours, over forty percent of the Imperial Missions across the Outer and Mid Rim have each been reporting hundreds of counts of poisoning, stolen or destroyed medical supplies, and personnel and patients disappearing. Many of the worlds are demanding an immediate response._ ” The middle-aged Grand Moff grimly reported.

Armitage, fed up with the constant setbacks, heatedly growled, “How the _kriff_ did this happen? How did Daala maneuver all of this under our watch this so fast, and just why _now_ is her sabotage being reported?”

“ _Respectfully, General, I don’t think she is responsible for this treason. It’s too brazen, even for her, for even she wouldn’t target Imperial civilians in a terrorist attack. And she knows how much goodwill the Imperial Mission has been generating for the Empire. It’s why we’ve had almost five hundred worlds petitioning for membership with us in the last three years, and many of which agree with Daala’s policies._ ” Ephin suggested.

“Then who do you suspect would do this? Not many people outside the Sith have this kind of power, reach, influence, and utter inhumanity.” Jagged brusquely asked.

“ _My people have been tracing the damaged and expired supplies, and we’ve found that they came from many shell corporations that are rumored to have significant ties to the traitor Lecersen and his top financers._ ”

“He never was a big supporter of the Mission.” Jagged mused, before pressing, “But why sabotage it now, and what good can it do Daala since it could turn the galaxy against the Empire…?” He trailed off as he mentally started to put the pieces together.

“Of course.” He whispered, before explaining to his two subordinates, “Drikl must have sensed which way the winds of war were turning and jumped ship with the Sith after Daala’s motives were unveiled. They’re probably trying to do as much damage as they can to the Empire before her crusade falls and eliminate our powerful war machine from the galactic board at the same time in order to ease their galactic takeover.”

“I always thought Lecersen was a spineless power-hungry coward, but this?! He constantly continues to astound me with his ability to sink deeper into greater depravity.” Armitage hatefully spat.

“We need to track him down and destroy him and Lanvorak right away, before they completely destroy the Empire for good.” Ephin agreed.

“First things first, we need to destroy Daala’s capacity to target Force users, and further divide her forces to accelerate her defeat. This knowledge won’t do any good for anyone if we can’t quickly end this civil war and aid the true war against the Sith.” Jagged ordered the two leaders.

“Sarreti, I need you and the rest of our allied Moffs to call in every favor you have to help mitigate the sabotage to the affected Mission facilities and get us whatever support you can to help fight Daala and the Sith.”

“ _Then I suppose it’s fortunate that I know a few dozen worlds that owe me for my generosity in trade routes and humanitarian aid. I’ll get onto cashing in those unpaid debts right away._ ” The Grand Moff loyally answered.

“Armitage, you’ll need to put some of your elite feelers out there to locate both Lecerscen and Lanvorak so we can eliminate or weaken both of their forces before they manage to escape the Empire.”

“ _Leave it to me, Sir. I know just which teams to call upon for the mission._ ” The general eagerly complied.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

**On Falleen**

**Twenty Kilometers Southward from the Capital City**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

“All our troops have disembarked and are approaching Target Four. We’ll return to the sky and circle the area and keep any enemy forces from getting near them.” Edaan reported.

“I just wish we could have a piece of the ground action. I hate sitting in a ship when there’s a heist in progress, never mind a planetary war raging all around us.” Robonino griped.

“ _At least you’re shooting at enemy ships while I keep the ship’s systems running at full capacity. What I would not give to be in an X-Wing again._ ” Artoo reminded the Patrolian.

“I know, but I prefer a more personal approach to killing. There’s a better art to it than just shooting at distant targets, and it’s just more fun to see them go down from close range.”

“All right, enough idle chatter. We need to get in the air and cover the troops’ advance, so that means we need to stay focused and keep our eyes peeled.” Edaan refocused his teammates’ attention just as the ship started to rise.

“And not a moment too soon, luv.” Adari agreed. “We’ve got about five dozen signatures coming in from the direction of the Royal City. They look like enemy reinforcements, half fighters, and the other half gunships.”

Contacting Loka, Edaan quickly informed him, “General, we’ve got sixty enemy fighters and gunships coming in from the north. Request permission to engage.”

“ _Permission granted. Take Hawk and Agron Squads to intercept and hold off the enemy before it’s time to withdraw._ ” The general agreed.

“All right. You wanted a close-up battle, Robo? Well now you’re about to get your wish.” Edaan jested.

**Meanwhile, On Zakuul**

**Deep Within the Endless Swamp**

**Inside the Capital City of Serall**

  
**Within Aquilan Legionnaire Outpost Zildrog**

“It’s good to see you again, Syndic Ar’lani.” The Paladin Captain formally greeted the Chiss woman, a small smile gracing the human clone’s face. “I trust that my daughter did not give you too much trouble with her constant joyful demeanor.”

“She did just fine, Soldier.” Ar’lani offered with a friendly smile to the man. She knew how much this man and his community of Force-Sensitive clones had suffered since Thrawn ordered their creation, or in Grace’s case, her birth.

From their decades of torture and experimentation by Thrawn’s scientists, to their Force-induced sickness that killed several and turned others to the worship of the demonic Rakata entity known as Mother, and the eventual deaths of everyone but Soldier and Grace, the two former test subjects had suffered horrors that would drive lesser minds mad with grief.

Both Soldier and Grace still remembered them all fondly, Alpha, Hunter, Maker, Runner, Scar, Seet, Two-Blade, Wry, and their two deceased kids, Blessing and Gift, and vowed to make sure that their names would be remembered throughout all of time.

“Good.” Getting serious, Soldier asked the Syndic, “Did anyone follow you here?”

“No. I took five decoy jumps to shake off any possible pursuers, and the only person who knows of my detour outside of my handpicked crew is my direct superior. We’re safe.”

“Very good. We cannot afford any intrusions or surprises, not when we have to prepare for war and Zakuul’s return to the galaxy.” Soldier nodded, before he handed Ar’lani a data chip.

“Inside these files will give your people the absolute proof they need to act against the Vagaari and their new masters.” He continued. “But I’ll be blunt with you, my friend. You’ll need an equalizing force in order to match up against the One Sith and their acolytes, which means it’s time to put old grudges aside for the greater good.”

“That will not be as easy as you believe, Captain, even with the kidnapping of hundreds of Chiss Force-Sensitive citizens to incite them. Many of my superiors still blame the Jedi for the Killik Crisis and will loathe outside interference in our war.”

“Not even to avenge the losses of the Chiss who died due to two of the One Sith’s agents controlling the Killiks through the Gorog hive?” Soldier quizzically questioned.

Red eyes widening at the implications at what the clone was suggesting, the Syndic pressed, “Lomi Plo and Welk were _Sith_?! We were told that they were a part of Brakiss’s Second Imperium before their capture by the Yuuzhan Vong.”

“They joined this Sith order shortly after they invaded, and they clearly hid their true allegiance well from everyone.” Grace explained.

“And how did Zakuul discover this supposed information when Vagar Praxut and its colonies have been under such a tight military occupation for the last three decades?” Ar’lani asked.

Hesitating for a moment, Soldier carefully answered, “You may recall a certain incident when several ore refineries collapsed from within on their homeworld two months ago, yes?”

Wearily sighing, Ar’lani held up a hand as she shook her head, “Stop. It’s probably better for all of us, especially me, if I don’t know the details. My migraines are a problem enough without any more stress.”

“Fine by me. But back to the matter at hand, the intelligence we acquired and sifted through proved that, while the Vaagari are no longer a military threat, they still have several proxies that threaten your people and have a much wider range than a broken empire. As of now, the Vaagari worlds are more of the nerve centers for their financial and intelligence transactions. They’ve certainly adapted from the dissolution of their military.”

“But they have still violated the terms of our treaty with them, and soon enough, their entire society will face the appropriate retribution.” Ar’lani allowed a bit of heat to enter her controlled tone. “Who are their enforcers?”

“The Ebruchi, along with several elite war bands of Tofs, Ssi-Ruuvi, Iskalloni, and a few dozen young Sorcerers of Rhand.” A serene but grave woman’s voice answered as a green-skinned female humanoid appeared. She was a Neti, a long-lived plantlike species that produced several noted Jedi Masters over the millennia, and T’Ra Saa was the latest in this long and ancient tradition.

And Ar’lani bowed in respect to the Neti Jedi Master, “High General Saa. I am honored to see you again.”

“The honor is mine, Syndic. But time is not on our side, not with the Sith advancing on every galactic power. We must act swiftly if we are to stop them and their proxies, and that means putting old prejudices aside.” T’Ra sagely reminded the Chiss woman.

“If the information is as good as your captain claims, then Aristocra Sev’eere’nuruodo and the rest of our confederates should be more than able to convince the entirety of the Aristocracy to declare war against the Sith and Vaagari.” Ar’lani promised, before hesitating to ask, “But allying with the Jedi will be a far more difficult matter. We might need some, how shall I say, professional assistance in that regard.”

“Soldier and I will do what we can, but we cannot afford to spare too much time. Zakuul has its own war to prepare for in order to aid my Jedi brothers and sisters.”

“Do not worry, it will not require you to leave Zakuul.” The syndic assured them. “A few holoconfrences and briefings should be more than enough to satisfy the Aristocras. Though we had better minimize Soldier’s role in how you acquired the intelligence for obvious political reasons.”

“Yes, that would most definitely be the wiser course of action for everyone.” Grace sighed in relief.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Okara Province**

**Inside the City of Topora**

“ _Everything clear on your end, Piggy?_ ” Jesmin commed the Gamorrean captain from her outside table at a local diner after guzzling down a bit of her tea, with her mother right beside her, and Saje sitting a few tables away as backup.

“ _Too clear for my liking, Ranger._ ” Voort quietly answered with his own codename for the Jedi Master before he quickly added, “ _Wait. I’ve got activity on my target. Looks like a squad of Inquisition agents closing in on him and his XO. You or Master Ranger picking anyone from your position?_ ”

“Not much, aside from two Falleen officers that have been men sitting at the same table for the last hour, and they haven’t ordered a single thing. They’re radiating waves of anxiety and most of it’s directed at us.” Tyria answered before one of the officers, a captain, judging by the rank plaque on his cloak, got up and started to walk over towards the two women.

“Suspect approaching us. Gotta go.” Tyria closed the channel before Jesmin took the initiative and politely greeted the man, “Something my mother and I can help you with, big guy?”

“Just wondering how long it’ll take for you and your Jedi teacher to realize that my superior and I are trying to get out of the ‘Good King Redhan’s’ noble army and find something more worthwhile than selling out our own people.” The captain brusquely answered. “The colonel and I are about to be wanted men by our Sith-backed king as soon as his new advisor arrives, and we’re not going to let that be answered without equal retribution.”

“You stole from his personal accounts for your own self-centered goals, so now you want to jump ship before you get caught. How dishonorable can you corrupt military officials get?” Saje blithely commented while she all but spontaneously appeared behind the man, nearly making him yelp before he calmed down.

“We only stole from that _schutta_ in order to help our families and friends survive his criminal isolation.” He despairingly replied. “Our entire planet’s paying the price for his bloated arrogance and avarice, so we have to do what we can for our loved ones in order to live to fight another day. I just never thought it’d come to this.”

Sensing pure regret and self-loathing from the captain, Tyria and Jesmin nodded before the younger Force-Sensitive asked, “You two wouldn’t come to us without something of value to offer our leaders. I’d suggest you give it to us before our mutual foe arrives.”

“Here.” The captain handed her a datapad, and warned her, “This is only half of the intel, and it’s encoded. Get the colonel’s family to safety, and you’ll get the other half from my boss, along with all of the decryption codes.”

“And they’re where, exactly?” Saje rhetorically asked.

“About a klick to the east, in a two-star motel called the _Infinity’s End_. You’d better hurry, because I won’t be able to keep them off your scent for too long after the city goes into lockdown.”

“What are you saying? You’re not-” Tyria tried.

“Someone’s gotta stay behind and make it look like it was a lone suicide bomber. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure the civvies get out safely.”

“But- Your family!” Jesmin scarily whispered.

“I’ll be joining them soon enough, after the King decided to kill them all to set an example for all potential allies of the Prince. Now GO!” He shouted as he pulled out a blaster and fired straight into the ceiling while pulling off his cloak, revealing several thermal detonators wired to his person.

“EVERYONE OUT, NOW!” The captain bellowed in full fury. Knowing that there was nothing they could do to deter the alleged madman, the three women hurried to escort the colonel out as the rest of the crowd screamed as they fled the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that this is a good place to end the chapter! So, what did you all think, as I included a lot in here, and introduced another conflict to the story? I know it’s a lot to absorb, but I felt it was good, and it is my story, so I’m gonna do what I feel is best. And I wanted to reintroduce you all to Soldier and Grace, two main characters from Paul S. Kemp’s last Star Wars: Legends book, the late 2011 book Riptide. And I wanted to introduce more One Sith proxies for their army, so it felt like a good way to do it. Oh, and as a quick note, the idea for Zakuul and their new form of government was courtesy of JSailer from his TFA Rewrite. And there’s a big duel between Kitai and Jaing coming up in a chapter or two, never mind the multiple conflicts that are flaring up across Falleen and in the Imperial Remnant. I hope you are all ready for plenty of action and plot before a bit of a time skip. I do need to advance the story somehow, after all ;) So, how are you all doing on this warm day of Wednesday, October 28, 2020? I’m doing well, as I did some homework, have class in less than half an hour, and hope to hear back about a job in the next few days. And I finished Honor Among Thieves, and that was a great book. I can’t wait to get back to Star Wars in a few weeks. Well, I’d better go before I have to get ready for class. God be with us all in the final week before the US 2020 Presidential Elections, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you all doing on this cool evening of Wednesday, November 4, 2020? I’m doing okay, if rather scared out of my mind for the 2020 Presidential Election results, as the election is still up for grabs, and there are multiple accusations of corruption, among other things. And, if I was being honest, I’d earnestly prefer Trump over Biden for personal reasons, and would not look forward for the programs the Democrats would introduce. Honestly, where is this country going in terms of morals and principles? I honestly don’t know, and it scares me to the core of my being. I hope that things can work out, or I fear that things will not get better for the world. But in other news, I still haven’t heard from my job possibilities, so every day that it drags out dims my hopes. I just wish that they would call to let me know. And I’m doing well in school, so that’s good. Finally, I’ve been playing a lot of Assassin’s Creed: Liberation: Remastered and got a lot of Gamerscore Points. I figured while I wait for Ch. 18 to be revised, I’d get started on Ch. 19. I still need to work out the general outline, but I hope it can work out. Well, I’d better get started on this chapter. Wish me luck, and God please, please, please be with us all in this pivotal time. Oh, and one more thing. Since Fanfiction.net is having technical difficulties, please use the mobile app to read the story going forward. Thanks, and have a blessed evening.
> 
> (Thursday, November 5, 2020 Addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you doing tonight? I’m doing well, as I published Ch. 18, did a little reading for the novelization of the hit video game Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, watched some great YouTube videos of early access to Assassin’s Creed: Valhalla, did a good deal of exercise today, and applied to another place, since neither previous location has reached out to me in about two weeks. Just a heads-up, I won’t be able to write too much tomorrow, as I have volunteering, homework, and yard work to take care of in the morning to mid-afternoon. So, you keeping up with the U.S. 2020 Presidential Election? I am, and IF the reports I’m seeing are accurate, the Democratic Party has A LOT to answer for in regard to their blatant voter fraud and other forms of corruption, never mind the countless media outlets that are exacerbating this issue instead of reporting the facts, as difficult to find them as they might be. At least we’ve got a few still-principled stations that are trying to be objective. Anyway, I’d better get ready for bed, as I have volunteering in a little over 12 hours. I hope you all have a blessed night, and I look forward to writing more after my other responsibilities. God be with us all in these disturbing times.

**Eight Minutes Later**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Okara Province**

**Inside the City of Topora**

**Three Hundred Meters From the _Infinity’s End_**

“Are we seriously gonna let the captain blow himself up?!” Saje had to shout over her comlink in order to make herself heard for her compatriots. Dozens of civilians, nearly a hundred in total, were evacuating the premises and adjacent businesses in a mad dash to save their lives, just as several police craft were converging in the area.

“It’s not like we can stop him, not if we want to get the delivery done on time!” Tyria retorted. They were making a quick dash to the _Infinity’s End_ motel while Jesmin rendezvoused with Voort and his squad for a quick pick up when the mission went off the rails.

“He knew what he was getting himself into when he volunteered for this. He always wanted to die a hero’s death, and it was all he had left after he lost his loved ones. Now we have to honor his sacrifice before any more families are torn apart by off-world greed.” Colonel Aghrat reminded the novice assassin as the crowd scattered in all possible directions.

“Those are truly the only reasons why you decided to steal from the king? Simple altruism and honoring the dead?” Saje skeptically questioned.

“No. We had a few… economic concerns to contend with, but they were mostly honorable.” Aghrat admitted.

“It hardly matters to the king. But when we return to the fortress, and if your intel proves as good as you claim, I’ll speak to Haxim on your behalf to get you a reasonable position in his army.” Tyria reassured the defecting colonel.

“Just get my family to safety, and I’ll be satisfied.”

**Meanwhile, Back at the _Savan’s Diner_**

_Looks like everyone’s safely evacuated. Means I can get this over with._ Captain Savant put his hand over one of the thermal detonators as he ducked again from the advancing police units.

Not wanting to kill these low-ranking officers for simply trying to survive their despotic king’s reign, he shouted, “GET BACK! I have eight thermal detonators linked to my vitals, and I will use every one of them to bring this place down! Unless you’ve got a death wish like me, then you’d do best to keep your distance.”

“Just calm down, citizen! We can resolve this peacefully! This doesn’t have to end in anyone’s death!” The lead sergeant implored Savant.

“Yes, I’m afraid it does.” The deserter sadly objected as he armed the prime detonator. “For you all serve a king who greedily allied himself with the Sith, our galaxy’s worst instigators of chaos and evil. And your forces took my family away from me in one of the string of purges destroying our world! As far as I’m concerned, I have nothing left to live for in this _karking_ galaxy!”

“Just who are you?!” A police officer harshly demanded.

“I am Aric Savant, a former captain of Redhan’s army, and I will send the people a message that no one can deny. Every freedom-loving citizen will soon be free of their tyrannical king, all because of his only righteous son, Prince Haxim and the allies he has gathered. This I swear on my soul, even if I won’t live to see that day.”

Aric took his finger off the trigger, and thought, _Feela, Raol, Tuhn, I’m coming to see you again!_

**Concurrently, Just Outside the _Infinity’s End_**

“I guess Captain Savant got his wish after all.” Tyria sadly noted just as the three-man team silently arrived at the motel’s entrance.

The Jedi Master was prepared to ask the obvious question, but Aghrat beat her to it, “First floor, room Fifteen. It was the most secure room in the sleazy place.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Saje crinkled her nose at the disgusting aroma of overflowing trash cans and rotting animal carcasses. “How long until your daughter and friends can rendezvous with us?”

“Less than three minutes.” Tyria answered, ordering the colonel, “Get your family and the data, and have them ready for pickup. They’ll go first onto the shuttle.”

Meanwhile, less than a block away, two Defel agents were positioned on an adjacent rooftop and were observing the three renegades. One of which, the younger female among the duo, quietly noted, “So, looks like the king has another mole in his organization, and a darn high-ranking one at that. Should we take the shot?”

“No.” The older male quickly denied. “Our orders were to observe and report back, and I doubt even we can take on a highly experienced Jedi Master and Anzati assassin. And don’t forget all of their reinforcements. They’ve got a ship inbound, and we can’t defy the king and his Sith clients. We even consider that, then they’ll kill us if we’re lucky, and make a public example of us if we’re not.”

“Besides, we still need to warn our generous client about Colonel Aghran’s defection, and he can take care of the rest.”

**Meanwhile, On Falleen**

**Twenty-Five Kilometers Southward from the Capital City**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

“How’s it looking on your end, Masters?! We’ve encountered heavy opposition from the enemy gunships, and a few fighters might have slipped through our perimeter!” Edaan shouted over the stray blasts of laser fire and missiles that hit his ship, making the _Rude Awakening_ rock from the force of impact.

“ _We’re encountering fierce resistance from the transports’ guard, but we’re pushing through and expect to take control of the ships in no more than twenty minutes._ ” Ben quickly answered.

“ _And this one has shot down about fifteen fighters and two transports so far alongside Captain Xaal. But the enemy still shows no signs of relenting._ ” Saba added with a hint of satisfaction in her voice.

“Understood. Move as fast as you can, because we all know that we need to be out of here long before Phasma gets here. Keep us posted on any new developments, and we’ll do the same. Palpatine, out.” Edaan closed the channel, just as he witnessed an A-Wing’s concussion missile barrage wreak havoc on an enemy gunship, allowing Edaan and his crew to finish it off with their laser cannons.

“Nice save, Captain Seii.” Adari acknowledged the mercenary after detecting his signal on the ship’s Heads-Up Display.

“ _No problem, Adari. But I must ask why none of you tried to finish the gunship off with a Baradium missile? Surely you didn’t use up your entire supply already?_ ” Akku jested.

“I’m saving those for an emergency, Captain. Everyone fighting here should know how they aren’t nearly as replaceable as your A-Wing’s missiles, and I’ve only got eight of them total. And don’t even get me started on how I’ve already used up half of my proton torpedoes on the enemy fighters.” Edaan returned the banter in a weak effort to keep everyone’s spirits high, and it earned a light chuckle from the Anzati Mandalorian.

“ _Fair enough. Keep up the good hunt, my friend._ ”

“Damage assessment?” Edaan called back to Artoo.

“ _We’ve suffered significant damage to the hyperdrive and long-range communications relay, but everything else is functioning at optimal capacity._ ” The astromech droid answered.

“Get the comms relay back online first. I have a bad feeling we aren’t gonna be leaving the system any time soon anyways.” He ordered his mechanical friend, who tweeted an affirmative as he rolled to fix what he could of the damaged relay.

**Meanwhile, On Gargon**

**Within the Enfys Mountains Spice Mines**

**Near the Mine’s Entrance**

“You really think Jaing can still take me on at his old age?” Kitai skeptically asked Mirta as they walked towards her inevitable duel.

"He's had his failing organs replaced over the years with healthier ones, and his mind is still as sharp as a new _beskar_ blade." Mirta bluntly told the Sith Lady, "Remember, Jaing won't be an easy foe, even for a fighter like you, you, especially since he has experience hunting Sith and rogue Force Users."

“The man never hunted Jedi?”

“No. He rarely does business with ’em, but he thinks of them as a counterbalance to your people and our other enemies. In fact, old rumors have it that he was key in convincing his _Buir_ , Kal Skirata, to spare three Jedi under his clan’s protection after Order Sixty-Six began, along with keeping Plett’s Well on Belsavis a secret before its destruction a year later.”

“So, he’s a bizarre kind of pragmatist. Too bad we can’t have him on our side.” Kitai lamented.

“Just focus on the match. It starts in just about fifty minutes, and he will be a very difficult opponent. If I’m being brutally honest, you’ll need all of your skills and training if you’re to even stand a chance against him. And especially remember how you’ll need to win in a manner that won’t be disputed by anyone, so restrict your usage of the Force to the bare minimum.”

“I’ll be careful. I know a few secret tricks of my own to use against him.” The Sith Lady reassured her friend. She then considered something Jaing told her, and asked the Mandalorian, “Do you have any idea of why a warrior of Jaing’s repute would work with an idealistic Jedi like Edaan Palpatine? Of all your people, even your grandfather, I would have expected him to want the Jedi destroyed.”

Contemplating the best answer for a moment, Mirta reluctantly answered, “I honestly couldn’t tell you for certain. He was always guarded and careful in sharing his opinions with anyone, never mind how he was just about always at least five steps ahead of his foes.”

“But I can definitely say that he absolutely treasures Mandalore’s stability and independence greater than most of my people, and you should know better than me how unconventional Edaan is in his approach towards his goals. Perhaps he saw something in the kid that could change everything and decided to capitalize on it. Though why he’d believe in ‘redemption’ for you is still beyond me. Maybe he is going a little senile in his old age.”

“Perhaps. But no matter what the reasons are, we’ll simply have to find out the truth when we capture and question him.” Kitai resolved as they approached the borderline-standoff between the factions of both the Neo Death Watch and Mandalorian Protectors.

“You really think he’ll crack or slip up?”

“Unlikely, but even the brightest minds can slip up in small ways and unveil morsels of information. The key is to sift through them and realize what is useful in your plans.” Kitai fondly remembered from the jokes she learned from Ben back in her adolescent years.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Within the Falleen Throne Capital City**

**Inside the Royal Palace**

“I see. If the Jedi and Wraith Squadron were involved as you say, then you certainly made the correct decision not to interfere with their extraction. It would have almost certainly ended in your deaths or capture.” Redhan approved his Defel agents.

“ _We expect them to take Colonel Aghrat to Haxim’s headquarters, and it will not be easy to reach him and learn just what intel he stole. Not with that level of tight defenses and Jedi allies once they return to his stronghold._ ”

“Not yet. But thanks to our newest ally, we are about to have the perfect opening for her teams to infiltrate and utterly break the spine of this nuisance resistance. And you two will have a great role to play in this victory as well.”

“ _What exactly are you proposing, Sire?”_

“I cannot afford to disclose anything as of yet. Someone in my staff is leaking crucial information to my errant son, and I will not have _this_ plan leaked to him. But in the meantime, my most trusted agents will determine what data he stole, and then we can limit the damage Aghrat and his new masters can do to us.”

**Five Minutes Later**

**Twenty Kilometers Southward from the Capital City**

**Aboard the _Gozanti_ -class Cruiser _Savan’s Legacy_**

“ _General, Transport Four is fully under our control, and we’re ready to fly._ ” Ben quickly briefed Loka.

“Excellent timing, Master Skywalker. That makes five, total and it’s the last one we have time to capture before the enemy can arrive.” The Falleen general acknowledged.

Opening a frequency to all strike team commanders, he ordered, “Strike Team Two, withdraw for _Rude Awakening_ to extract you. All teams, how many losses and wounded do we have?”

Each of the five successful teams reported low to moderate casualties, with Team Two having a strong number of wounded that needed various forms of immediate medical treatment before they returned to their base.

“All right. Have all the wounded ready for extraction before Palpatine gets back. And get our five prizes in the air quickly, and all ships ready to cover our withdrawal.”

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_ ’s Medbay**

“ _All right, we’ve just finished touching down and I’m opening the boarding ramp. Jarael, Kix, Master K’Kruhk, everything set up in the med bay? We’ve got about two dozen wounded coming in, and it sounds like at least six of them are in critical condition._ ” Edaan warned the two onboard medics.

“We’re ready. Good thing we’re fully stocked on our medical supplies. This’ll almost be just like the good old days.” Kix wistfully answered.

"Reminisce later, Kix. The wounded are starting to come aboard now." The Whiphid professionally reminded the Clone Trooper before they helped the ship's two 2-1B Medical Droids move the most critically injured into the ten available bunks. Two of the troopers had the unfortunate of having their legs blown off, and several others were screaming from the horrific cauterizing burns they suffered as the droids and medics administered the painkillers anesthetics to ease their suffering.

“Don’t worry, everyone. We’re gonna get you out of here and take good care of you until you can return to the base. But right now, I need to speak with your commanding officer.” Jarael calmly told the anxious troopers.

“The captain got his head blown off by a stray E-Web turret blast, and her lieutenant was incinerated by a mine. I’m the highest-ranking survivor.” The sergeant reluctantly explained.

“All right. Help me move the most wounded into intensive care, and then assist us in distributing the appropriate amount of supplies and rations to those who can still stand. I’m sure they can use a decent bite after a high-profile raid.”

“We’ll take any assistance you can provide. And I can return the kindness by assisting you with the critically wounded. Five of my men and I have a good amount of medical knowledge and have helped in a few field operations.”

“We’ll take all the help you can give us. I daresay that it’ll be invaluable to us as we all make our escape.” The Iskalloni accepted the offer.

**Three Minutes Later**

**In the _Rude Awakening_ ’s Cockpit**

“All right. We’re on our way back to base, and not a moment too soon.” Edaan breathed a sigh of relief as the flotilla blasted its way towards the Parazen Mountains. Although several enemy gunships and fighters attempted to obliterate the captured transports, they were quickly gunned down by their LAAT counterparts and the rebuilt Dreadnaughts. But that was the least of everyone’s concerns at the moment, if the dark shadow in the Force was any indication.

“ _Yes. This one can sense a Sith approaching the System, and they make no attempt to mask their presence. This Sith is a warrior and is very eager for a true challenge._ ” Saba eagerly noted.

“ _Then it has to be Phasma, and if she’s bold enough to already announce her impending arrival, I doubt it’s out of a sense of arrogance. She has a plan, and I’m sure we can all tell that it will difficult for us to defeat her._ ” Ben grimly added.

“One step at a time, everyone. First, we need to get back to the base and report back to Prince Haxim on the mission’s success. From there we start to plan our next move.” Adari advised the three Jedi.

“ _On that, we can fully agree, Adari._ ” Ben enthusiastically concurred.

**Five Minutes Later**

**Aboard the _Bounty’s Plunder_**

**Four Minutes From the Falleen System**

“Then the fools took the bait?” Phasma asked the King.

“ _Yes. They captured five transports, and are on their way to their headquarters, with no one being any wiser. And your discovery of the corrupt officers borne far more fruit than we ever could have expected. We captured all but five of the treasonous officers, along with about two dozen of my traitorous son’s commandos. This is an excellent victory for you, Lady Phasma._ ”

“Perhaps, but it is far from over, Your Highness.” The Sith reminded the king. “Your enemies remain at large, and there is still the matter of Colonel Aghrat’s stolen data. If even a handful of them manage to escape the trap and utilize whatever resources he allocated for them, then this war will continue to drag on.”

“ _I agree. That is why I have my people preparing for this attack with the utmost speed and secrecy. If all goes as planned, they will not escape the mountains alive._ ” Redhan viciously swore.

“Only if the Dark Side wills it. But I feel I should advise you to try to capture your son alive. That way, you can interrogate him in order to learn all you need to truly break the Resistance beyond any ability to rebuild itself. But remember, our masters desire Skywalker and Palpatine _alive_.” Phasma strongly urged the monarch.

“ _I have not forgotten, Phasma, though I cannot fathom why they would be of use to the One Sith. They are too ‘honorable and noble’ to join your order._ ”

“And I would strongly recommend that you avoid such speculation, if only to avoid tempting their wrath and to spare yourself a few brutal nightmares.” Phasma forebodingly smiled with a hint of malice gleaming within her yellow eyes.

“ _I do see your point. I will trust in your judgement, and will promptly instruct my generals and their armies to avoid them and leave that task to you and your teams. No sense in wasting scores of my men against such powerful and experienced warriors._ ”

“Very good. I will speak more with you once my teams and I arrive at your palace. It should take no more than thirty minutes to arrive.” Phasma ended the communication in order to contact her master on her imminent arrival.

**Meanwhile, On Coruscant**

**Inside The Senate District**

**Within Junior Senator Suuas Wuul’s Apartment**

“How did you come across _this_?!” Suuas sputtered as he witnessed the fruits of the elder senator’s combing through countless terabytes of data on the Galactic Alliance’s naval movements.

“Give our sympathizers and agents credit where they are due, Suuas. They analyzed the scarce sightings of our fleets under Edaan’s payroll, along with locating the best concealed locations to hide a fleet of its magnitude from prying eyes, intercepting stray communications even hinting the flotilla, recalling which sectors and peoples are still loyal to the Jedi, and their proximity to Falleen.”

“Then all that remains is to inform our masters of the fleet’s position in the Circarpous System and have them send a force to deal with it before they can destroy Xizor’s Falleen operations.” The Sullustan urged the human senator.

“Are you completely braindead, you fool?! Have you not noticed the level of eyes that are on us lately? Yimmon and his allies have agents watching our every move, and if the Sith overtly act because of us, then they will almost certainly discover our treason, and will compromise and probably expose our entire network along the way!” Jenna sternly scolded the younger politician before she forced herself to calm down.

“You are eager for victory, I understand that, for the Jedi forced the deaths of your clan with their hold over your uncle’s mind.” She smoothly repeated the lie that kept the junior senator loyal to the One Sith. “But our master does not tolerate rash actions, and such overt decisions will not serve our shared cause. No. What we need is to continue to keep the Jedi and their allies stretched thin with flashpoints that can prevent the galaxy from rallying against us.”

“And just how are we supposed to create those flashpoints at a moment’s notice? If the reports your spies intercepted are true, then we have less than three weeks before the fleet launches against the Falleen blockade.” Suuas reminded her.

“Then it is fortunate that our masters have been tilling the soil for several worlds with just those kinds of environments for such a possibility.” Jenna smirked. “I will contact Lord Snoke and inform him of this plan at once. I have little doubt that it will not pass, for as you appropriately, if rather bluntly mentioned, time is of the essence for all of us.”

**Meanwhile, On Gargon**

**Just Outside the Enfys Mountains Spice Mines**

“It’s time. Good luck, old friend.” Mirta solemnly told Kitai.

“Thanks, but I won’t need it. I have the skill and the Dark Side to back me up.” The Sith confidently responded as she entered the designated combat arena, a fifty-meter-wide area with various mining equipment littering the small landscape, where Jaing was already waiting for her.

"You will keep your end of the bargain if I win this bout, right? I'd hate to kill you and be the one to deny Edaan the chance to succeed in his… idealistic quest."

“Before we begin, I have a question for you, one that will not compromise your people should I lose.” Kitai asked.

“Shoot away.”

“Why would a Mandalorian Supercommando of your experience and caliber, and a clone of a man who hated the Jedi so much to aid Sidious and Dooku in triggering the Clone War to up the ante, aid a Jedi who’s the heir to the Palpatine name?”

“Yes, I suppose that is an excellent question for you to ask, given my unique background and your difficult adolescence.” Jaing acknowledged. “Very well. It’s because three years ago, an old friend of mine brought him to me, and they spoke about his personal mission and practically begged me for his help when the time came. You had to have seen him when they came to me for my services. He was all so desperate and pleading with me, it was almost laughable.”

“But I could also see that there was a great strength and resolve to him that I saw in few beings, and I could tell that he wouldn’t take no for an answer. So, I heard him out, and he presented his case to me, telling me all his facts on you piece by piece. You really did a lot of damage to him and Ben, but he kept clinging to hope and his faith in you no matter what, and was able to convince a few of his masters to help him. And the favors he was gathering for his crusade certainly helped. It’s like he was forming a shadowy version of the Galactic Alliance, but without the strangling bureaucracy and string of idiot leaders before that Dorvan fellow.”

“And that’s when you chose to join up with him? Because of simple words and emotions.” Kitai guessed.

“Not even close. I allied with him after he earned my trust by saving my life when I took them and Akku’s company to help me capture or eliminate Belok Rhal’s entire band of _dar’manda_ followers on Concord Dawn.”

“How did he-?” Kitai asked before she remembered that particular report, and cursed, “Your unidentified sniper. But it hardly matters in the end, because Rhal escaped that ambush and is still fighting against you and the Protectors.”

“True. But your stooge’s intentions were made clear that to the rest of the _mando’ade_ when he tried to assassinate the governor and made the planet’s entire army of warriors join the Protectors against your proxies. So, I’d call that a win for my side.” Jaing smugly countered.

“That answer enough of your questions? Can we get onto my kicking your _shebs_ into the dirt, because neither of us aren’t getting any younger here, and most of my men have loved ones waiting for them back home?” Jaing asked as he placed his helmet back on to prepare for the confrontation.

“Agreed, except _I’ll_ be the one to defeat you, Skirata.” Kitai rebuked before she drew out and ignited her lightsaber before readying herself by taking a Soresu stance.

_We’re about to find out._ Jaing mused before he quickly pulled out his two Verpine shatter handguns, and fired off against the Sith Lady, commencing their duel.

In perfect synchrony with her blade, Kitai deftly blocked and deflected every blast away from herself, some reflected harmlessly into the air, while others nearly blew right through the flesh and bone of several observing Mandalorians.

As Kitai slowly advanced upon Jaing, he knew that the young woman’s defense was unbreakable from blasterfire, and appropriately shifted tactics. Holstering one blaster, he whistled, triggering five of his whistling birds to launch at Kitai.

Acting fast, she subtly used the Force to divert the path of two of the miniature _beskar_ guided rockets and intercept and destroy another two projectiles. She then ducked onto the ground to avoid the final missile before it swerved around for another pass, before rising and listening to the silken whispers of the Force to anticipate the projectile’s path. She quickly switched to a Shien grip to block the small explosive with her lightsaber.

Unfortunately, the distraction allowed Jaing to launch three miniature darts at Kitai from his vambraces, one of which barely missed her thigh, but two others hit their targets, one on the left of her stomach, and another on her right cheek, each drawing a few drops of blood as she minutely stumbled back from the sting she felt before a numbing sensation began to flow through her bloodstream.

_Got her! Won’t be long before she can’t move at all now._ Jaing smirked before he launched his jetpack’s built-in missile at Kitai while continuing to blast at her.

Kitai knew that time was now of the essence for her and drew upon her connection to the Force to augment her speed just enough to evade the brunt of the rocket’s effects and drew out one of her additional weapons to use against the Mandalorian.

Throwing the parang at such an angle that was able to hit Jaing right on his jetpack, it damaged its fuel capacitors and forced the clone to abandon the crippled tool, right as the boomerang-like weapon returned for Kitai to slip away.

“Your move, clone.” Vestara said with a hint of a slur in her voice. She knew that whatever poison or paralyzing agent Jaing infected her with would soon cause her to lose this match, and she knew that she had to act fast in order to survive, let alone win. Already, her limbs were beginning to grow heavy with every passing moment, and she estimated that she had, at most, five minutes to end this battle.

Drawing on the Living Force in a manner similar to the One Sith’s most valuable captive Jedi, she began to feel the effects of the agent significantly lessen, and she fiercely warned Jaing, “Your little poison won’t take me down so easily.”

“It’s not a poison, just a paralyzing nerve agent that’ll do its job on you, even if you can use the Force to weaken its effects.” Jaing corrected her while he drew two _beskar_ daggers and charged at the Sith Lady with her own lightsaber ready.

As Mirta watched the fight progress from a safe distance, seeing the near even battle between the two warriors and their blades, one of the Mandalorian Protectors grudgingly admitted, “Your master fights well. She could have been a great Mandalorian if it wasn’t for her dark allegiance and heritage.”

“She’s my friend, not my master but you know nothing about her. I wouldn’t expect one of _Ba’Buir_ ’s soldiers to understand what we’ve been through because of our lineage.” Mirta scolded the young man.

“That’s rich, coming from the woman who abandoned her husband and friends to wage war against her own people for the order that screwed us over time and time again.”

“Is that why you all sold out to join forces with a Jedi and his order of insipid hypocrites?”

“That’s rich, coming from an order that’s killing or ruining countless lives in order to take over the entire galaxy. But make no mistake, I hold precious little love for the Jedi, but I hate the Sith far more. Even if we’re allied with the Jedi, none of us will allow either order to ruin all the strength, prosperity, and unity _Mand’alor_ gave us under his rule.”

“But enough. We’re not here for a philosophical debate. Why don’t we get back to watching your ‘friend’ get wrecked by a man far more honorable than any of your so-called soldiers or masters?”

“Fine. But first, tell me your name.”

“Why? You wanting to torture me personally if Jaing loses?”

“No. So I can remember you for your brave but stupid mouth.”

Appraising Mirta, the man saw no harm in admitting one of his aliases, and said, “Trace Ordo.”

“Very well. I’ll remember that name for a long time.” Mirta acknowledged.

**Meanwhile, On Mandalore**

**Within Keldabe**

**Aboard the _Slave I_**

“ _So, Jaing’s fighting Kitai for the fate of his men on Gargon, Mand’alor? Who knows, maybe he’ll get lucky and beat her._ ” Ghes blithely hoped.

“ _Highly doubtful, even for a man as experienced as Jaing, because Sith aren’t known for playing by the rules._ ” Venku ruefully noted. “How are we going to get them back if he loses?”

“I’m afraid we’re not.” Boba said. “We don’t have the numbers to locate and strike at their prisons, and we’re stretched thin enough as it is.”

But before anyone could vehemently protest, Boba continued, “I have a high-ranking agent in the Neo Death Watch’s command structure that’ll be tasked to keep an eye on Jaing if he loses. They’ll keep an eye on his men and make sure they’re treated well enough.”

“ _And how much can one agent do against an army of_ dar’manda _and their Sith overseers?!_ ” Venku exasperatingly questioned.

“They’ll find a way. They’ve got a small army and fleet of their own at their command to help extract them if things grow untenable. And if that time comes, they’ll make sure that their exit will be quite an artistic and explosive one.” Boba sternly answered.

“ _Then let’s hope that Jaing can beat the Sith_ schutta _so we don’t have to worry about considering that scenario._ ” Sintas added, with everyone sharing similar sentiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is a good place for this chapter to conclude! I hope you all enjoyed, as the duel between Kitai and Jaing will last another chapter, and Phasma and Redhan’s scheme against the Resistance will begin to take full effect. So, how are you all doing on this warm day of Sunday, November 8, 2020? I’m doing all right, if stressed out of my mind because of the election, and the disastrous results that came from it. I can’t believe Biden and Harris won, and the highly dangerous symbolism and direction it signifies for the United States and its entire health. Man, what were so many people thinking, voting for socialism and its advocates?! And the mass celebrations in the midst of a pandemic when they were previously advocating for social distancing? What was that about?! Blasted fools and hypocrites. I just hope that they’re prepared to reap what they’re sowing when the time comes, because it will affect the world for generations to come with the rise of global socialism! In other, better news, Assassin’s Creed: Valhalla is released in two days, and I can’t wait to get it and hopefully play it. And Mass Effect: Legendary Edition was revealed yesterday, and I can’t wait to play it next spring! I always wanted to play the DLC for the Mass Effect Trilogy, but I didn’t want to spend so much money on it. I just hope things won’t be so bad all across the world. Well, I guess I’d better go for now, as I want to get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer so they can hopefully revise it in a few days. May God be with us all in these turbulent times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!
> 
> (Sunday, November 15, 2020 Addendum) Hey, everyone! Hope you all are doing well on this warm night. I’m doing better, as I’ve been writing and reading a bit, but making sure I have plenty of time to do homework and play Assassin’s Creed: Valhalla. I’m doing well in that game so far, having gotten over 100 Gamerscore Points so far, and I hope to do more over the next few days. So, I think I owe you an apology for my political rant last week, as I do not wish to offend anyone, but I wanted to vent a bit after the election results. But now I’m hearing reports of voter fraud on a big scale, and a lot of people speaking out and standing up for their rights, so I hope that the truth can be uncovered swiftly before too much damage is done. And to be clear, if you feel differently than me, I will understand and respect your right to disagree. But I humbly ask you to keep your disagreements civil, as this country deserves better than the madness that’s consuming it from people and groups on both sides. Well, I think that’s enough for tonight. I’d better get it ready for publishing, as I hope to get it online it later tonight. God be with us all in these troubling times.


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day of Saturday, November 21, 2020? I’m doing well, as I’m nearing the end of my Fall 2020 semester, with just under a month to go before it’s over, and I hopefully end my three courses with straight “A’s.” After that, I think I’ll go for four classes in Spring 2021 in order to further accelerate my graduation efforts, and hopefully graduate by the end of the summer. So, my sister’s 17th birthday was yesterday, and it was nice. It’s hard to believe that she’s almost a legal adult, as I still remember when I first saw her as an infant at the hospital. And I’ve been reading a lot of Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi: Omen, and I should be done with it in two days if I power read through it. In other news, I’ve been playing a lot of Assassin’s Creed: Valhalla, and I’ll soon begin the Lunden Arc to free the city from the Order of the Ancients’ vile grip. So, I finished my latest Galaxy at War chapter and published it, but I figured I’d finish the current mini arc in Jedi Odyssey: Commencement and Rebellion. Well, with all the small talk out of the way, I’d better get started on the chapter. It won’t write itself, after all. May the Force be with us all, and may we all be on God’s side in these troubling times.
> 
> (Sunday, November 22, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm night? I’m doing well, as I have an exam tomorrow, and that’ll take up to 200 minutes, so I’ll be busy. And I have plenty of work to do in two other final projects for my other classes, so I’ll be busy. And, in better news, I’ve come to a great and exciting decision about fanfiction. I’ve decided to write a sequel series after my Jedi Odyssey Rewrite, so I’m going to have to rewrite my original Jedi Odyssey saga epilogue in order to give me that flexibility. I won’t say what my future work’s about, but it’ll be a way to continue the Legends timeline after its sad end and wrap up a few more plot threads I cannot conclude in my trilogy. Well, I think I’ve written enough for today. I’d better get ready for bed soon for my exam tomorrow. I hope you all have a blessed night, and may God be with us all in these troubling times.
> 
> (Monday, November 23, 2020 Addendum.) Good evening, everyone! How are you all doing on this fine night? I’m doing well, as I wrote nearly 2k words today, and will be done with this chapter within a couple days. I also began finished Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi: Omen yesterday, and began a riveting and powerful book, Paul Kengor’s The Devil and Karl Marx. Man, it is an illuminating and powerful work about the pathetic and demonic man that was Karl Marx, and his wicked ideology of Communism. And, in better news, I finished my exam this morning in a fraction of the allowed time, just over 40 minutes. I never would have thought it would take so little time, but I’m not complaining. Well, I’d better go for tonight. May God be with us all at the cusp of Thanksgiving.

**Three Minutes Later**

**On Gargon**

**Just Outside the Enfys Mountains Spice Mines**

**Within the Duel Arena**

_Who knew the Jedi's teachings on the Living Force would save my life?_ Kitai marveled as she felt her limbs strengthen enough from the paralyzing agent to hold onto her lightsaber.

But even so, she knew she had to end this duel quickly, as Jaing took advantage of her weakened state. Her body was dotted with many cuts and lacerations, though she’d in turn scorched his armor and cracked his visor. Her Lingan crystals were performing admirably against the lightsaber-resistant armor, but it was not enough.

As they circled each other, Kitai admitted, “I can see why you lasted this long in your profession. You come prepared for any challenge."

"You as well. Shame we're on opposing sides. You'd have made a fine Mandalorian… and you still can." Jaing replied.

“You know my answer.”

He nodded, “Let’s end this little scuffle while we're both still awake."

Kitai responded by unleashing a blast of Force Lightning, though not at Jaing himself. Instead, she blasted the ground beneath him, the electricity travelling through the conducting beskar steel into the wearer himself. To his credit, Jaing was swift enough to rip the conducting metal off, and ward off Kitai’s following assault.

Still, he was vulnerable, and she moved in for the kill. With her weapon deactivated, she struck out at his vambraces with singular, powerful jabs that cracked the weapon emplacements. Unable to use his flame projector or repulsor, Jaing was overwhelmed by the Sith’s superior speed. In moments, she struck his pressure points, causing him to tumble over in debilitating pain. 

"Ah, _osik_." Jaing groaned.

"I take it you surrender, old man?" Kitai exhaustively smirked, her saber at his chin as she handed him an open comlink.

Slowly grabbing the comlink, he admitted, "I concede. As so do my men."

"Good. But though I will keep my word to you, I want something from you first.”

Before she could name her price, the toxins finally overwhelmed her. She dropped like a wet fish, unable to move as the nerve toxin began to shut down her nervous system. Everybody rushed to her, including Jaing. 

He took out a flask and pressed it to her lips, “Drink this, it’s the antidote.”

Having no choice, she did as she was bid. When she drained the flask, she asked, “Why?”

“You're the best chance at keeping my men alive at the moment,” he replied.

She nodded and motioned for Mirta, "Have your lieutenants see that the prisoners as they are escorted to their new home. Then prepare a message to the Protectors and their leaders,” she turned her eyes to Jaing, “I will have use for you later.” 

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Royal Palace**

"Ah. Lady Phasma! A pleasure to finally see you and your retinue!" Redhan warmly greeted the Human Sith as she and her elite Jedi hunters entered the palace's foyer.

"The feeling is mutual, your Majesty." Phasma cordially returned, "My followers and I are quite eager to begin the hunt and end this resistance, so I would recommend that you give us a full status report on our special operation."

"Of course. I will brief you as we rendezvous with my war council and your proxies. They are preparing our forces for the attack."

"No. Let us wait until we reach our forces. I will not run the risk of the enemy preemptively discovering our plan." 

Neither Phasma nor Redhan spoke a word as they quickly made their way to the palace's strategic center. Once they did enter the war room, Redhan ordered the closest general, "Are the encryptions and white noise machine active, Ahlan?"

"They have been running for fifteen minutes. No one in your errant son's network will learn of this operation. We're ready when you are, your Highness."

"For all your sakes, that statement had better be accurate, General Ahlan." Phasma interrupted. "Our masters will not tolerate any more mistakes from any of us."

"Of course. Perhaps it would be wiser if we were to begin the briefing." He nodded to his XO as he prepared the holoprojector, and the image of the Parazen Mountains came into focus.

Redhan cleared his throat, "As you all know, my wayward son has been preventing us from taking full control of our world from his mountain stronghold, and his Jedi allies. But, thanks to Lady Phasma and her quick anticipation of the enemy's latest raid, we have a chance to strike right at the heart of the Resistance's operations, one that will require nearly all of our available forces to achieve this master stroke."

"And just how are we supposed to destroy the stronghold when all infiltration attempts, and every forward assault has failed?" Another general skeptically asked.

"Because the raid was a set up." Phasma began. "My agents have seeded baradium explosives inside the hijacked transport cargo holds to cripple the enemy's defenses after a twelve-hour countdown. These explosives will destroy more than enough of the stronghold to allow us to sweep in and destroy the Resistance's remaining strength."

"Forgive me, Lady Phasma, but how can you be certain this plan will succeed?" Meeka boldly asked. "Do not mistake my caution for cowardice, but I have some concerns. If the Jedi or Resistance sensors can detect and locate the explosives, then they may find a way to turn your trap against all of us."

"Do not fret, for it was a well-founded caution of yours, Hunter Meeka." Phasma understandably nodded. "But I have taken steps to ensure that the enemy does not catch on until it is far too late. Several subatomic scramblers are embedded within each of the transports' computer systems, and that will keep them from detecting the Baradium until we begin our attack."

"Even so, this attack will comprise almost all of our forces if we are to ensure our success. Haxim has an army stationed here, and several elite Jedi and teams of commandos guarding him. And there will still be several cells throughout the planet, so the fight will not be over. I fear we will need more time to-"

"Six hours is what we have, Colonel." Phasma interjected. "It will be enough. My Jedi Hunters and I will deal with the Jedi and their allies, and our fleet will blockade the mountains to ensure no one escapes. We can deal with the few stragglers at our leisure after we capture the prince and discover all his secrets.”

She added, "But let me be clear on one point. The Dragon Lord strongly desires two Jedi, Master Ben Skywalker and Knight Edaan Palpatine, alive and fully intact. He has a very, shall we say, unique and _special_ plan in mind for them, and we cannot afford to let them slip through our fingers."

"How can a mere Jedi Knight possibly hold such a threat to the master's plans?" A wing commander derisively scoffed.

"You underestimate him at your own peril," Phasma bluntly replied, "that 'mere Knight' has been assembling an army and navy of allies and favors to fight in his crusade against us, the likes of which the galaxy has rarely seen since the Yuuzhan Vong War. And because of this and his abilities, he is a threat that rivals the combined might of the entire Jedi Order and their remaining allies, perhaps even greater if he continues to remain free."

"Enough, both of you." Redhan ordered them. "While I greatly acknowledge Lady Phasma's warnings on the Jedi and will take them seriously, which I strongly urge all of you to do the same, as our benefactor has so generously pointed out, time is of the essence for us. So instead of pointless infighting, we ought to finish preparing our forces for the imminent attack."

"And, one more critical matter to discuss." Redhan addressed the twenty leaders. "You will not breathe a _single_ word of this plan to anyone, even your direct and most trusted subordinates. I have enough information that suggests that someone very high-ranking in my ranks is leaking intelligence to my traitorous son. It could be a handful of my court servants, or one of your lieutenants, or even a member of my family or someone in this very room."

"Because of this, until the operation concludes, you will be restricted in your communications to the bare minimum and each be closely monitored by one of Lady Phasma's hunters. This is nonnegotiable."

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**On Mandalore**

**Within Keldabe**

**Within the MandalMotors Tower**

"Jaing and his survivors have been captured. The enemy transmitted this message to spite us." Ghes told the assembled leaders as he inserted a holocomm into the port, and the image of Mirta Gev appeared. The moment it came into focus, the hologram earned hateful glares from the clan leaders, all aside from Boba and Sintas. They had a modicum of sorrow for the malice in Mirta's eyes.

"Su cuy'gar, Ba'Buir, _and all of your sycophantic followers._ "Mirta hatefully spat. " _I am delivering a message to you on behalf of my client, Darth Kitai._ _She has defeated your most experienced commando in a single combat duel, and we destroyed your Gargon army. Only a few dozen of your commandos are still alive._

" _But you do not have to worry about them. We won't mistreat them or abuse what little trust they have in you, just as you did to so many others over the years. No, what you really need to worry about is how many of your followers you can afford to sacrifice on more suicide missions._

" _Let me be clear so there are no misinterpretations amongst your people. This war is one of your own making, and it will continue until you can finally recognize the futility of fighting against the tides of change that are surging throughout the galaxy. But until that time comes, all of our people will suffer from your own stupidity and foolhardy pride. Enjoy your slipping grasp on power, all of you, while you can._ "

_Wonder how much she got paid to say that by her Sith master?_ Sintas sadly wondered as the holocommunication ended. A firestorm of vitriol and accusations followed as they blamed each other for the disastrous Gargon operation, some even thrown at Boba himself.

The _Mand'alor_ and his former wife were about to fire their blaster into the air to silence the infighting when a wizened, gruff voice barked. "Enough!" 

It silenced the dissenting clan leaders as they turned to see the Jedi General-turned Mandalorian healer, Bardan Skirata, hobble over towards Venku.

"Blaming each other for this failure will not get Jaing and our surviving kin back, nor will it help us stop the Sith and Neo Death Watch. We must," he took a moment to steady himself, "We have to rally as many of our clansmen and allies to our cause as we can and continue the fight."

"And how are we supposed to defeat an army of Sith and their _di'kut_ stooges?! We're running out of options against the Sith's upper hand." Ghes asked.

"We can't defeat them. At least, not alone. As distasteful as it may be for many of us, we will need to hold out until Edaan and his allies can reinforce us."

"So, you're on board with _Manda'lor's karking_ alliance with the Jedi, after all they did to us?"

"Let me make this perfectly clear, I am no fan of the Jedi Order as a whole, but individuals like Edaan? He is more like us than anyone would care to admit. He lost his family to the Jedi and Sith's war but did not let it destroy him or warp him into a fanatic. He held onto his emotions and compassion like an anchor in a storm and is not afraid to get his hands bloody to achieve his goals."

"So, you're saying he could become another Caedus or Sidious. As if we needed another one of those." Goran scoffed.

"Highly doubtful, but I wouldn't disclaim it altogether." Bardan shook his head. "No. He trained himself to save a person he cared about, and he's been forging a network of allies and favors that can rally the entire galaxy against the Sith, and he is determined to atone for his great-great-grandfather's dark legacy. He is the complete antipathy of his ancestor, and I believe he can be trusted when the time comes."

"You got one of those ancient Jedi feelings of yours, _Bard'ika_?" Noroc scoffed.

"No. Just a hunch, and the intelligence reports Jaing shared with me on him."

"He knew of Edaan's mad mission?!" Ghes shouted before angrily turning on Boba and Venku. "Did either of you know about this?"

" _Mand'alor_ and Venku were completely in the dark about this. If they knew before Edaan had the strength to back up his claims, then Fett never would have agreed to this alliance, and Venky would have publicly protested the call. Jaing and I were the only ones to know about it before it began, because Edaan told us when he assisted us in stopping Rhal's designs on Concord Dawn." Bardan admitted.

"So he-"

"Stopped Rhal from assassinating the governor and gave us a stronger hand to fight against the traitors." Sintas cut off the tirade from an outraged Dinua Jeban. "Clearly, Jaing saw something in the Jedi that was worth allying with. And if a master judge of character like him could see it, then I can't see why we shouldn't give him a chance. We owe him that much for all the fighting and work he did for the _Mando'ade_. Who can dispute that?"

Silence covered the room as everyone let the words sink in, and Ghes eventually broke the silence, "I can see that, and we owe Jaing for all he's done for us. But it doesn't mean I have to like it. Besides, if we're going to have more than a few Jedi in our sector, then they'll have to earn their keep in this alliance."

"I think that was an unspoken term, Orade." Boba lightly jested.

No one was expecting the jest from the stoic mercenary, and Goran broke the awkward silence by chuckling, "Did you just crack a joke, _Mand'alor_?"

"I don't make jokes, Beviin. Now I believe we need to rally every favor we can muster if we're to last until our young counterbalance arrives."

**Two Hours Later**

**On Shedu Maad**

**Within the Jedi Temple**

**Inside the _Raven's Claw_**

"And your allies can incontrovertibly verify this information of Sith involvement in your affairs Aristocra?" Kyle gravely pressed Sev'eere'nuruodo. "Trusting in the word of the controversial world of Zakuul alone, especially from a complicated man like Soldier, will be difficult for the majority of the council members, given the world's brutal expansionist period."

Sev'eere'nuruodo admitted. " _My brightest and most loyal subordinate has corroborated the intelligence with my covert Intelligence allies, and it entirely checks out. While the Zakuulians, or Aquillians, as they call themselves now, might have their eccentricities, much like every other civilization, Soldier and his fellow Paladins are very dependable and reliable, if a bit forceful in their methods. And there is a Jedi Master, a survivor of Order Sixty-Six, working with the Aquilians to prepare them in aiding your order's war. Master Saa can be trusted._ " 

"I know that name." Kyle recalled. "I can see why Edaan kept T'Ra Saa hidden from us to help rally an ancient people to fight."

" _Indeed. He is quite ingenious and resourceful, if a bit secretive and deceptive, that pupil of yours. He might have made a worthy aristocra if he were a Chiss. But anyway, I am convening a summit among my people in five hours. I would advise you and a handful of your masters to attend, for it will involve both our peoples, and hopefully start to heal the wounds between them._ "

"That may be difficult, because thanks to the One Sith, our numbers are stretched rather thin." Kyle admitted. "Fortunately, I know a few veteran members and Knights still available for me to call upon to replenish our ranks."

" _That will be sufficient._ "

"However, I do have one request, because if this meeting is as critical as you say, then I would advise involving my predecessor in this meeting." Kyle proposed, earning a frown from Sev'eere'nuruodo, "I imagine you have many reservations about this, but no one aside from him in my order has had more experience dealing with the Chiss. And he has mellowed out a considerable deal since his retirement, so he won't be as authoritative or controlling as he was in his post-Dark Nest days."

Mulling the idea over in her head, Sev'eere'nuruodo reluctantly agreed. " _I suppose we will need all the experienced leaders we can find in these apocalyptic times. However, I am giving you a single warning that you will be responsible for his behavior throughout the summit, because even a single mistake can cost us our chance at an alliance._ "

"He's not a child, Aristrocra, but a highly experienced leader and Jedi Master. He can be trusted."

" _That remains to be seen after his many errors in judgement. But I will personally reserve any prejudicial judgement unless he gives me a reason to believe otherwise._ "

"Thank you. That is all I can ask for."

" _Then I shall see you all in five hours._ "

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Parazen Mountains**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

**Within the Command Center**

"How are the wounded holding up?" Edaan quietly asked the three medics as K'Kruhk wiped the sweat from his furry brow.

"They're stable, and the most critical patients are being transferred to the bacta tanks right as we speak." Jarael answered. "They'll be in good hands."

"Good. The last thing Prince Haxim needs is to lose any more people over simple credits and ores. What about Master Sarkin-Tainer? I heard the anti-corruption mission was a borderline fiasco."

"They slipped a few officers out of Redhan's trap and got a defecting colonel with intelligence on a lot of safe houses and supplies caches that can help our cause. Haxim already has agents securing these stores and moving assets around. One might assume he's secretly a Jedi with the sense of foreboding that's clouding him. Unfortunately, about two dozen of his commandos were captured along the way, so there's a lot of merit to it." Akku explained.

Sighing, Edaan shook his head in sheer frustration, "That Sith is going to change the whole war. I don't need to even use the Force to tell me that."

"But that's not what's really bothering you, is it, Edaan?" Adari insightfully deduced. "It's that you're fighting a Sith cult while Kit- Vestara is wreaking havoc on the Mandalorians. Right?"

Ruefully chuckling, he nodded in admittance, "You know me so well, and we've only known each other for less than a year. It's just… driving me mad, knowing where she is, and I can't do anything about it until the Freedom's Riches is destroyed. I know it's necessary to fully excise the Sith infection, but I wish that someone else could do this part of the war."

"You have a strong and loving heart, Edaan. These emotions and feelings are nothing to be ashamed of. The key is to keep them under control, lest they control you. That is the path to obsession and madness, if not darkness." K'Kruhk reminded his informal pupil.

"I know. Speaking of which, I can't imagine how Ben must be taking this information. He's probably far worse off than me, given his past relationship with Vestara."

"Then maybe you ought to check up on him." Shara suggested. "He could use a friend on this mad planet, and you both _are_ trying to redeem the same woman. It might help if you two formed some kind of a plan to save her. Unless, of course, you were going to wing it."

"Huh." Edaan muttered. "That is an excellent idea, Shara. Couldn't hurt to let him know of my contingencies. I'll talk to him right now."

"Contingencies? What, you're going to brainwash her into coming back, Palpatine?" Lona teased.

"No." Edaan sternly answered. "Suffice it to say that I gave her a key to her full potential, one full of hope and light that her tragic upbringing and adolescence shriveled into a single seed."

"Can you get anymore cryptic, Edaan?" Robonino groaned. "Just tell us straight."

"Sorry, Robo. But I can't risk this information getting out until the time is right, and Vestara's back with Ben on the straight and narrow." Edaan waved goodbye as he went to find Ben.

**Meanwhile, Within the Gargon System**

**Aboard the _Pre Vizsla_**

Kitai quietly ordered Mirta as the prisoners were escorted out of the hangar. "Make sure the prisoners are secured in their cells after their wounds are treated and ensure yours and Colonel Wren's personal retinue of interrogators are ready for Jaing and his lieutenants when the time comes. We will get something of use from that Clone Trooper, even if it takes us months to find a crack in their defenses." 

"I'm surprised that you're keeping your word with Jaing. Don't get me wrong, I approve it, since merciless torture will only embolden theirs and Fett's resolve, and give them more ammunition to recruit more followers." The Kiffar-Human hybrid approvingly noted.

"But you're wondering why I'm doing that given Jaing's alliance with Jedi Palpatine, and when the rest of the Sith won't approve." Kitai knowingly concluded. "It's because I suspect that there are spies in our ranks that are reporting to your grandfather. And I want to catch the entire web of them, to ensure that no stragglers escape the trap I have planned for them. To do that, we will need time and ample motivation to coerce the traitors out of hiding, not simple brute force or senseless torture."

"I see. You continue to impress me with your scheming mind, old friend."

"And I shall continue to do so until this galaxy is ours, and the Jedi are completely and utterly broken and destroyed." Kitai smirked, her mind suddenly seizing up as she found herself staring at a woman who reeked of the Dark Side. One that she did not recognize.

This woman had silvery white hair braided down her sides, a black hood covering her eyes. Her hands were cauterized stumps as she stood in the center of ancient Sith temple. Kitai couldn’t help but feel like she was staring at her through another person's eyes.

" _He cannot help but love you, in his way. It is a pure, ideal love he holds, strengthened by your presence and your actions._ " The woman gently spoke in a motherly tone. 

_Who are you?_ She tried to speak, but she found her tongue bound before the vision ceased. The real world returned, and she found she was panting.

"Kitai? It looked like you blacked out for a second there. Was it some kind of Force vision?" Mirta concernedly asked.

"I… I don't know. It almost felt like an ancient memory, one filled with sorrow and joy mingled together." 

'Do you think it has something to do with whatever Edaan tried to do with you back on Kesh?"

"With my luck, probably."

Mirta hesitated a moment, "Perhaps you should speak with Ship or one of your people. Maybe they can help you make sense of these memories or visions, or even exorcise them from you altogether."

"No. If that happens, they'll send me to Korriban for reeducation, and you'll all suffer at the hands of some suicidal fanatic. I need to see this war through, and capture Edaan to have him undo whatever brainwashing he tried on me."

"Then I'll help you in that endeavor in any way I can if he manages to beat Dician." Mirta vowed, which touched the Sith Lady at her friend's sheer loyalty and honor.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Parazen Mountains**

**Inside the Command Center**

"Pardon my bluntness, but you have the grim look of a man prepared to stare death in the face, Master Skywalker." Edaan jested as he helped the Jedi Master sort through the intelligence reports coming in about the near-overwhelming failure of the counter corruption efforts.

"It's one that I imagine you've held every day for fifteen years, preparing yourself for your mission to finish what I should have all those years ago." Ben returned the jest. "What's troubling your mind, Edaan?"

_Where do I start?_ Edaan mused. "I'll get right to the point. We both know we're going out of our minds worrying about Ves, and we desperately want to go to Mandalore and save her."

"That obvious?" Ben ruefully acknowledged.

"I imagine we both have a plan to save her from the Dark Side, even though we're probably too stubborn to ask for help from each other. My crew encouraged me to come to you, as they convinced me that it would be best if the two of us pooled our strengths together and formed a workable plan to redeem her."

"I'm sure you've already got a better plan than anything I could have created to save her, given your years of scheming for this goal. Besides, if I couldn't save her then, how do you expect me to contribute when I gave up on her for all these years?"

"Because in all likelihood, I'm going to need your help in case my plan or contingencies fail."

"'Contingencies?' What are you talking about?" Ben suspiciously asked.

"When I fought her on Kesh before she fled, I did something, how shall I say, rather unconventional to her. I gave her a piece of my energy inside of her, and thereby a direct link to my masters, my long-dead ones, and the memories and wisdom that they shared with me."

Utter confusion and bafflement overwhelmed Ben, who couldn't form a coherent sentence to that admission before he incorrectly realized, "You mean you gave her a backdoor into your mind; to all of your knowledge, allies, and plans?!"

"Not any of those, I promise. Just a key set of memories that will, if all goes as planned, lead her back into the light. But she'll only be able to fully access them if she met a certain set of conditions to ensure that the knowledge doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Edaan clarified.

"What kind of conditions?"

"The ones that ensure that she sees what she _needs_ to see, not what she _wants_ to." Edaan enigmatically answered, before Prince Haxim and his advisors entered the command center, and the Jedi Knight quietly concluded, "We can talk more about this later."

"Something I should know about, or is this one of those Jedi mysteries I'm not cleared to know about?" Haxim joked.

"The latter." Ben nodded. "I take it the credits, ores, and intel check out?"

"The men are still sorting through them, but so far, everything's proceeding as planned. As for the safe houses, we're preparing to disperse the majority of the army and navy throughout the planet."

"I still don't agree with why we abandoned this stronghold. It's a potent symbol of defiance that's lasted this long against the cult, and-" Edaan tried.

"Surely you studied the aftermath of the first Death Star's destruction in your vaunted Jedi Archives, and how the Yavin IV facilities were abandoned six months later, once the Empire completed the _Executor_ to destroy them?" Haxim reminded the Jedi Knight. "I find us in a very similar situation, and I believe it is time for us to follow General Dodonna's strategy, minus his tragic but heroic last stand for the Rebel Alliance."

"Besides, I fear that this facility has at last outlived its usefulness, and I will not risk the entire Resistance's destruction if this facility falls. We need to go to ground and work from the bottom up in order to rally the people to fight against the One Sith, especially since their latest warrior is undoubtedly creating a strategy to try and destroy us."

"What about the technology and heavy equipment here? I assume you have a plan to make the facility inhabitable for the enemy?"

"I do. It'll be quite explosive in its results, as long as my plan works." Haxim promised.

**Two Hours Later**

**In Orbit Above Borosk**

**Within Stryker Melusar's Private Laboratory**

" _How much more testing will your weapons need before deployment, Melusar?_ " Natasi impatiently demanded. " _In case you haven't been keeping up with the holonet, the Jedi and their allies are just a handful of days away from reinforcing Fel's faction and turning the tide of war against us._ "

"You _cannot_ rush perfection, Supreme Commander." The young scientist irritably replied as he finished mixing a solution in a beaker. "The anti-Force weapons you requested must be perfected before deployment, or it could lead to catastrophic collateral damage. Besides, _you_ were supposed to be the one to keep them at bay until I finished my first batch."

Turning to face the Imperial renegade, he noticed her borderline murderous glean in her otherwise calm eyes, and quickly added, "But, given the circumstances, I believe I can accelerate the process in a few key areas to better meet your timetable. Give me six days to iron out any errors in the process, and you will have your bioweapons."

" _You have_ three _._ " Natasi warned the doctor before closing the transmission, making him sigh in exasperation.

**Two Hours Later**

**On Odessan**

**Within the Main Garrison's Headquarters**

"Have you managed to assemble the sources?" Sev'eere'nuruodo asked Arazi'ar'alani.

" _I have, Ma'am. We've encrypted the transmission with every new program the Aquilians have developed, and we have everyone you requested ready to testify. And we've even managed to establish a secure link with Shedu Maad for the Jedi Council. Everyone you requested will be present for this summit._ "

"Good. Then let us not waste any more time and begin this crucial turning point for the Chiss Ascendancy." Sev'eere'nuruodo ordered, the holoprojections of the five remaining Aristocras; their two escort Syndics, Soldier, Grace; T'Ra, and Kyle Katarn, Jaden Korr, Octa Ramis, Kyp Durron, Lowbacca, and Luke Skywalker, all appeared.

"I assume you all know why we've assembled." Sev'eere'nuruodo began. "Because of our allies from Zakuul, we now, finally, have incontrovertible evidence that a newly exposed Sith Order, this 'One Sith', has been responsible for the raids and kidnappings that have been plaguing the Chiss Ascendancy for the past ten years."

" _That is, assuming the Aquilians and their cohorts did not fabricate the evidence to draw us into the Jedi's own conflict._ " Aristocra Saganu, representative of House Miurani, scoffed. " _And I see the Jedi were kind enough to drag their first leader out of the pasture for this summit. How predictable._ "

"Enough, Saganu. Let us stick to business and keep this civil. We have a mutual enemy with the Jedi that is threatening all of the galaxy, and pointless bickering will not aid any of us." Aristocra Nil'Duru reprimanded his colleague.

" _Indeed. We have a great deal to discuss._ " Kyle concurred.

**Meanwhile, On Bastion**

**Within General Jaeger's Facility**

"Sir, we've just received a new transmission from our allies within Melusar's private laboratory. Daala's ordered him to finish his anti-Force weapons within three days. We need to move, at once, if we're to stop them and the war's escalation." Armitage warned Jagged.

Nodding his consent, he ordered the general, " _Assemble a strike fleet to launch in the next six hours, and inform Master Horn, Master Solo Fel, Commander Cardinal, and the others immediately. If we don't shut this down now, Daala will no doubt be playing into the Sith's hands and destroy the Empire from the inside out._ "

"Right away, Sir."

**Meanwhile, In Orbit Above Muunilist**

**Aboard the _Mandator_**

" _You are certain of this._ " Lanvorak confirmed his ally.

"My agent in Melusar's lab isn't a liar, Sir. The Jedi know that Daala's moved up his timetable, and they are no doubt assembling a strike force to eliminate him as we speak. I would expect them to try and stop him by tomorrow's end." Drikl nodded.

" _How long will it take you to draw your own forces to kidnap the scientist and his notes?_ "

"No more than five hours. I will personally ensure they are ready for the mission."

" _Good. Do not wait very long to contact me if matters continue to deteriorate._ " The Pantoran warned the human Moff before disconnecting the holocall, allowing Drikl to carry out the orders.

_Soon, Daala, you'll be humbled by true might, and finally be destroyed like the erratic laser cannon that bootlicker Getelles accurately called you._ Drikl maliciously smirked as he contacted his lead black-ops captain to assemble his squads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is an excellent place to end the chapter! And what a chapter it was, with so much going on, it may be a little hard to keep track of it all. But I will ensure it is done, as I have a plan. So, how are you all doing on this cool night of Tuesday, November 24, 2020? I’m doing well, if a bit stressed because I just got a new part-time job at my college a few hours ago and will start training in a little over a week. Man, I am so stressed for that, and the remainder of my college courses for Fall and Spring 2020. But I just have to take it one step at a time and learn quickly to keep up with the job’s demands, and I should be fine. And I plan to play Assassin’s Creed: Valhalla in a little while or read a bit of Paul Kengor’s The Devil and Karl Marx. Man, so either’ll be good. So, since this’ll be the last chapter I likely post for a while, I’d better get it to Squasher and JSailer for their revisions. I hope you all have a blessed night, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you all doing on this cool night of Monday, December 7, 2020? I’m doing well, as I have less than two weeks of classes and final projects before the Fall 2020 Semester ends, and I can work more in my part-time job throughout the next month. I’ve also just completed a new chapter in Galaxy at War I: Retribution, so I figured I’d keep myself busy in these mad times to keep myself from going insane with worry. And, I finished Paul Kengor’s The Devil and Karl Marx, and it was a very chilling but illuminating book. If only more people could see things the way Mr. Kengor does. I’m currently reading Star Wars: Republic Commando: True Colors, and it’s a good book. Too bad it was written by Karen Traviss and her Mandalorian megalomania. Don’t get me wrong, I like the premise and the Mandalorian culture, but there were too many double standards for me to fully enjoy her books, especially her utter hatred of all Jedi. Anyway, I’m going to get back to a couple of projects tomorrow, so I’d better get started on this chapter. Fair warning, it’ll be very plot-heavy on multiple fronts, but it’ll be crucial for the battles ahead. Well, I’d better get started. God be with us all in these difficult times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe (If only the executives in Lucasfilm and Disney would see things our way)!

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**On Shedu Maad**

**Within the Jedi Temple**

**Inside the Council Chambers**

“How did the Sith create such a coalition of evil like something out of a child’s holofilm?!” Kyp dismayingly asked. “It’s no wonder the Unknown Regions have been so restless all these years.”

“ _Both our organizations are to blame for that, Master Durron. Our separate efforts to restore order and settle new worlds have riled up many enemies, ones that have terrible delusions of grandeur that the Sith can help them achieve, if they don’t betray them first, that is._ ” Arazi'ar'alani reminded the Jedi Council Member and lead starfighter instructor.

“ _I believe we all see where you are going with this, Syndic. You and your superiors are requesting us to aid you in your imminent fight against the One Sith and their proxies, yes?_ ” Lowbacca growled.

“ _That is still up for debate, Master Jedi. And make no mistake, it will be a very difficult one for us to make, even with the threats we face._ ” Syndic Kras'ter'tenthi heatedly reminded the Wookiee Jedi Master.

“ _Enough, Syndic. None of us have time for this, not with our citizens in danger, especially with their potential and the risks they carry for the entire galaxy._ ” Aristocra Prard’ras’kleoni sternly ordered his subordinate, earning a minute nod of gratitude from Kyle and Luke.

“What exactly are you suggesting, Aristocra? I was under the impression that the Chiss ostracized their Force-Sensitives from most of society out of a sense of purity. Why would they hold such value to you all now, all of a sudden?” Octa suspiciously recalled.

“ _I doubt that concerns you, Master Ramis._ ” Saganu scoffed.

“ _They’re ostracized because the majority of them have had an unstable connection to the Force for four millennia. They’ve got some sort of abnormality in their genome that has them at greater risk to succumb to the Dark Side._ ” Soldier abruptly stated.

“ _Did you have to say it so bluntly, Dad?_ ” Grace sighed.

“What is the captain talking about?” Jaden pressed Sev'eere'nuruodo.

With the majority of the leaders nodding their consent, Sev'eere'nuruodo warned everyone, “What I am about to say cannot leave this group. It is one of the Ascendancy’s most hard-kept and vital secrets.”

“ _During the Ascendancy’s first millennium, our early fleet’s hyperdrives and nav computers were unstable and often unreliable, which required us to seek other means to seek out new colonies for our people. We often found ourselves having to use our own people’s... special talents, to navigate the treacherous terrain of the Chaos, what you call the Unknown Regions._ ”

“You used Force-Sensitives to blaze new hyperspace routes and navigate through the galactic void.” Luke caught on.

“Yes, but there were many painful compromises to be made. Most of these navigators were children, and the strain the continued efforts placed on their minds from constant hyperspace jumps often left them, rather strained.”

“ _So, you abused them, treated them like beasts of burden that drove them mad._ ” Lobwacca lowly growled.

“ _No.”_ Sev'eere'nuruodo ardently denied. “ _Make no mistake, we treated them as humanely as we could, and when their Sight began to erode, we helped them recover as best possible and find a new path within the Ascendancy. It was not a perfect system, but it worked well enough for over seven centuries._ ”

“So, what changed?” Kyle curiously asked.

“ _Your Third Great Schism and the Vultar Cataclysm happened, Grand Master._ ” Saganu hostilely answered, a hint of melancholy entering his voice. “ _When the surviving Dark Jedi triggered the destruction of an entire system, the blowback from the Force didn’t just affect the Old Republic, but it reached all the way to our territory and drove half our navigators mad. Countless good souls and resources were lost because of your people’s renegades._ ” 

He sighed, “ _And over the next three centuries, as the Old Sith Wars raged and countless worlds and people were destroyed, even more of our Force-Sensitives insane, and vilified most of them throughout our society. While it motivated us to develop more efficient hyperdrives and navigation computers, the cost was too high for so many of our people. Soon after the Dark Wars concluded, the majority of our people considered having a connection to the Force to be a genetic defect or mark of shame._ ”

“ _Only a handful of our people were able to overcome the chaos of the greater galaxy to hone their abilities, as you know from General Sev'rance Tann of Count Dooku’s Confederacy of Independent Systems, Nuru Kungurama, born Kung'urama'nuruodo, for the Jedi Order around the same time, and Valss throughout the Three Galactic Wars._ ” Sev'eere'nuruodo bitterly concluded. “ _But now, our past sins are finally catching up to us, and as much as it hurts many of us to admit, we need experienced assistance if we’re to stand a fighting chance against the Sith.”_

“Well, since you’ve been honest with us so far, it is only fair we return the gesture in kind.” Kyle acknowledged. “I don’t know how many forces we can spare in this battle. As you undoubtedly know, the One Sith have sown chaos throughout the entire galaxy, and we’re stretched thin in trying to stop them on every front. I can spare a few squadrons of Knights, and perhaps a few Masters to assist you, but it may be difficult in scrounging up a sufficient fleet to assist you.”

“ _Surely, there is someone you know who can spare a fleet to aid us. The Sith are kidnaping Force-Sensitives to use in their growing army, and you know better than us they will not stop until all of us are crushed or beneath their boots._ ” Arazi’ar’alani implored the Jedi.

Rubbing his hand through his beard, Kyle sighed, “There is one individual, a powerful and influential Jedi Knight, who _might_ still have a few favors he can still call in to assist you in your fight. But you need to understand that _if_ he agrees to spare his reserve fleet to help us, then you need to help him in his mission when we defeat the Sith’s raider proxies.”

“ _I thought Jedi were forbidden to accumulate power for their own ends._ ” Saganu suspiciously reminded the Grand Master. “ _Most of us still do remember the Joiner Crisis from UnuThul and his Nightsister puppet masters._ ”

“Yes, but my former apprentice was always a headstrong one. He has several Galactic Alliance fleets covertly working with him, along with several neutral worlds and governments, and they can more than turn the tide against the enemy. If he can spare them, of course, considering Falleen’s crucial involvement in the Sith and their Freedom’s Riches cult.”

“ _Surely an anarchist cult can wait until we deal with the raiders and rescue our people, yes?_ ” Syndic Irizi'stal'mustro skeptically inquired, “ _The Galactic Alliance and their peers must be able to deal with a small-_ “

_“Clearly, you have not been keeping up with the greater galaxy’s events, or the corruption and instability that have taken hold of both the Galactic Alliance and Empire, Syndic,”_ Drask interrupted, _“This cult has instilled itself in at least half of their major worlds and are more of a massive criminal syndicate instead of a cult. And their Sith masters have their tendrils and pawns embedded in every layer of society, so Grand Master Katarn is correct in his assessment that we all must proceed carefully.”_

“ _I think we are moving far off topic for my liking. Perhaps instead of just dancing around the issue, we ought to simply ask Knight Palpatine and his allies if they are able or willing to assist us. And if they assist you in your fight, your people will be more than willing to join our battle against the Sith once the threat to us is contained._ ” Soldier bluntly suggested.

“A wise idea, Paladin Captain Soldier. I will get in contact with my former pupil at once, and he will then contact his military contacts. But you need to know that I cannot guarantee he will respond immediately. He is assisting the Falleen Resistance with their war against the cult and the planet’s royal family, and communications there will likely be difficult to sustain there.” Kyle warned the clone soldier.

Ten minutes later, the blurry projection of Edaan appeared, “ _Sorry I couldn’t respond immediately, Master. Artoo and I’ve been finishing up a few repairs and upgrades on the Rude Awakening’s communications array after a hairy mission, and it took a while to fully recalibrate the array._ ”

Noticing the group of Jedi and Chiss leaders staring at him, his expression turned serious, and he asked, “ _I take it something important has come up to have the Chiss and Jedi meeting again like this?_ ”

“ _We need your help, Edaan. This entire Chiss Ascendancy needs your help._ ” Sev'eere'nuruodo began, ignoring the suspicious glares that came her way from some of her fellow Chiss at the imploring tone in her plea. 

“ _Tell me everything you can._ ”

“Of course. But it might be better if you could find the Resistance’s leader, in order to save us all vital time, and considering how it involves them as well.”

“ _Then I’ll contact Prince Haxim immediately and connect him to this call._ ”

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Parazen Mountains**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

“Well, now I clearly see why you need assistance, Artstocra.” Edaan gravely nodded, processing all the information his covert ally provided him with. “But I’m afraid I can’t make this decision alone. The fleet you need is positioned to prepare for an impending attack on the blockade over Falleen, and Prince Haxim needs it to free his world.”

“ _Edaan, it’s all right._ ” Haxim shook his head. “ _You have to contact your assets and convince them to help the Chiss._ ” 

Cutting the Jedi Knight off before he could interject, the Falleen continued, “ _An entire galactic power is at stake, and hundreds of Chiss children are in danger of becoming Sith. That is the greater and more pressing concern. We can hold out against my family and their masters on our own for a few months until we can find others to help us._ ”

_We could always just hire the aid of privateers and mercenaries with the resources we stole from the convoy._ Edaan humorously thought before weighing the idea in his mind. His doubts slowly gave way as he realized that he held all the bargaining power here, and if he played this right, he could gain the Chiss Ascendancy’s help in the Jedi’s war against the One Sith. 

Nodding in agreement, Edaan told the assembled Chiss, “I will contact the commander of the detachment, but I need your assurance on a few things as appropriate compensation.”

“ _You dare to make demands of us, after your order nearly destroyed the Chiss?_ ” Saganu seethed.

“ _Enough, Saganu. The Jedi Order was not responsible for the Swarm War, for Jedi Knight Raynar Thul was not in his right mind in those days. Also, thanks to some new information, we now know that Lomi Plo and her bodyguard, Welk, were the culprits, and we now know that they were Sith agents for their latest incarnation.”_ Grace spoke up.

No one spoke for a long moment before Luke shook his head, “How could we have let this slip by us? There were so many signs, but we-I ignored them all!”

“ _How did you even come by this supposed intelligence, Paladin Lieutenant?_ ” Saganu skeptically asked, smirking a little at Grace’s small squirm and Luke’s despair.

“ _An issue for another time, Aristocra._ ” T’Ra interjected. “ _For now, I believe we need to listen to Edaan’s terms of assistance._ ”

“ _Ah, yes. Jedi Palpatine’s undoubtedly absurd demands._ ” Saganu scoffed.

“Demands?” Edaan dryly chuckled. “No, I’m not insane enough to do that. But if the Jedi Order and Galactic Alliance aid you in fighting the One Sith, we need to settle our decades-old dispute over the Swarm War and build stronger ties with our people, and that includes aiding us in battling the Sith on all their fronts. Finally, you’ll need to take the first steps to ending your society’s prejudice for Force-Sensitives and help them establish an academy to train them.”

“ _You would have us spill precious Chiss blood fighting in ending every war that erupts in the entire galaxy, and have us upend millennia of sacred traditions and customs? I cannot decide if you are mad, or simply too idealistic, even for a Jedi Knight._ ” Saganu nearly erupted.

“ _I doubt Jedi Palpatine would want us to commit in solving every problem, just the flashpoints that have confirmed Sith affiliation._ ” Aristocra Chaf'ern'bintano dismissed her elder’s anger. 

“Precisely. But I will admit there were two other terms, these are nonnegotiable.” Edaan admitted.

“ _Well, none of us have time to waste, Master Jedi, so you might as well spit your terms out._ ” Syndic Shah'adrom'illithyr impatiently reminded him.

“Very well. This first term concerns the Galactic Alliance, because the order believes that it has been compromised from the inside out by several highly placed and very opportunistic senators and military leaders. Because of this and the lack of absolute proof, I would be grateful if you offered a detachment, or even a few squads of your secret police to help Chief Yimmon investigate our suspects.” Edaan boldly requested, causing everyone to stare at him, some with widened eyes, and others with worried expressions at their prized knight.

“ _What would make you even think our government has its own secret police, young man?_ ” Saganu coolly asked the young human in a tone that befitted a serial killer about to murder their next victim. “ _Did our eldest Aristocra mislead you with rubbish to try and guilt us into helping you?_ ”

“Surely a secretive and cunning society of yours would have internal agents to ensure that its citizens stay in line, especially with countless threats endangering it on all sides, yes?” Edaan knowingly rebutted. 

“More to the point, I discovered through old records that your culture had a secret police up until at least the Three Galactic Wars against Vitiate’s Sith Empire, and one of your best agents aided their Imperial Intelligence force as a field agent before defecting to the Republic as a double agent. I highly doubt your predecessors abandon it given your people’s resistance to change, and the choices of one agent who thought for herself instead of simply following orders.”

“ _Why, you insolent little…!_ ” Saganu hatefully began before Luke firmly cut between the two,

“ _Enough, both of you. We are not here to discuss the actions of our ancestors, but to focus on the here and now. But he does raise a fair point. If you have a few teams of investigators or intelligence agents to spare in rooting out the Sith’s agents in the Senate, we would be greatly appreciative to you all._ ”

“ _I believe you had a second and final term, Jedi Palpatine._ ” Nil'Duru advised the young man. “ _You might as well tell us what it is, as long as it isn’t as provocative as the last one._ ” 

“Yes. This one is much more reasonable and should cause no conflict of interest between us.” Edaan admitted. 

“Perhaps I should handle this one, Edaan, as this is a matter for the leader of the Jedi to request for the Chiss.” Kyle suggested, earning an agreeing nod from him.

Kyle continued Edaan’s train of thought, “ _For your Force-Sensitives, it is only fair that they be able to fully control their gifts, not merely for the Ascendancy, but for themselves so they do not have to live in fear or bigotry, and can best live their lives. That is why we are requesting permission for us to start a Jedi embassy and academy on your outpost world of Odessan, with your oversight, of course._ ”

Sev'eere'nuruodo merely smirked, “ _Now I see why you and your council told us of the facilities on that world. Rather impressive and underhanded of you. Almost worthy of a Chiss._ ”

“ _You would have us allow outsiders, **Jedi** , no less, onto one of our best forward military outposts?! Has your friendship with that infernal Jedi made you completely forget your sense of loyalty to your people?!_” Saganu exclaimed.

“ _We would let them seek a small parcel of land to train our people and prepare them for the challenges they would inevitably face as citizens of the Ascendancy. And they are willing to abide by our oversight to ensure that they do not create another Dark Jedi or Sith. It seems perfectly reasonable to me, Saganu._ ” Sev'eere'nuruodo stated. 

“ _I agree._ ” Chaf'ern'bintano reluctantly stated. “ _The Jedi are willing to help us resolve our matters in exchange for our help in restoring order, and we cannot win our war alone. We need a counterbalance of our own to fight the Sith. Besides, I fear we cannot abide by many of our old traditions anymore, not in an increasingly hostile galaxy whose rogues attacked us first._ ” 

Seeing the three other Aristocras and seven Syndics nod in agreement with Sev'eere'nuruodo and Chaf'ern'bintano, Saganu disgustingly spat to the Jedi, “ _Very well. We will take this information and your proposals to our Parliament and see what they say. But you are all making a terrible mistake, one that could cost us everything we have gained and preserved throughout the last five millennia._ ”

Turning to Edaan, he seethed, “ _I warn you now, Palpatine, your fleet had best be led by a competent admiral like that Bothan, Bwua’tu, or you will_ never _have a friend in the Chiss people ever again._ ”

“Would a vice admiral suffice?” Edaan asked, earning a series of twitches from the man before he resolutely continued. “He’s a very qualified Quarren, and he’s been fighting in naval battles amongst the best in every war from the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion to today’s age. Kral Nevil won’t fail you.”

“ _That, remains to be seen._ ” Saganu slowly reminded him. “ _Contact your Quarren and let him know of our arrangement._ ”

“I’ll do so right now.” Edaan promised, pulling out his personal comlink out to key into the _Cal Omas_ ’s frequency.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**In the Circarpous System**

**In Orbit Over Circarpous VI**

**Within the _Guardian_ -class Super Star Destroyer _Cal Omas_**

“And you’re certain that you can hold out against the Sith and their conspirators without us? If we commit to this course of action, there will be no turning back, and we can’t help you break the Sith’s grip over Falleen.” Kral warned his ally.

“ _Prince Haxim has agreed to this, and we have contingencies in place. We’ll be able to hold out until reinforcements arrive. And if you and the rest of the Order succeed, we’ll get the Chiss Ascendancy’s full support in the war to come. The benefits outweigh the risks here._ ” Edaan clarified with the Quarren vice admiral.

“Very well. I will prepare the fleet-” Kral began before his XO’s hologram appeared, and she appeared troubled.

“ _Apologies, Sir, but we’ve just received word that the Gyndine naval yard is under attack by a Neo Death Watch task force. They’re requesting any available ships to arrive and drive them off before they can make off with a new flotilla._ ”

“What?! How did they break through the shipyard’s defense grid?” 

“ _The data’s still coming through, but it looks like they had the clearance codes to enter one of the docking bays. But a few workers noticed their transponder codes were off, and all hell broke loose from there._ ” The Cerean answered.

Edaan and Kral shared a look, and the Quarren got right to the heart of the matter. “How many task forces will be arriving to intercept them?”

“ _Only two from Kuat and Belasco, and they’re still going to be outnumbered two to one. They won’t stand a chance without additional support._ ” Kial answered. “ _What should we do?_ ”

“ _We both know that the Sith doesn’t want you to be running free. If you go there now, you’ll be tied up for weeks, maybe months._ ” Edaan knowingly said.

“I know, but I believe I know what we have to do about the Gyndine shipyards.” Kral added. “We can’t let the Neo Death Watch get away with more ships or, ancestors forbid, destroy the shipyards, and we need to give the defenders a fighting chance. That’s why I’m deploying the _Mon Mothma_ , _Belkadan_ , and _Yoda_ and their fighter escorts to Gyndine to hold off the Neo Death Watch until additional reinforcements can arrive. The rest of our fleets will carry on with assisting the Chiss.”

“ _Very well, Vice Admiral. I’ll give the captains their new orders._ ” Kial complied.

“ _I think I’m beginning to see what Jedi Palpatine sees in you, Vice Admiral, for you have the makings of a good leader._ ” Prard’ras’kleoni approvingly noted. “ _But how many ships will you still have under your command with the three diverted capital ships?_ ”

“We still have a strong enough fighting force to give a good account of ourselves. I’ll personally attest to my fighting force’s capabilities.” Kral assured the Chiss. He would not unveil his fleet to the Chiss until they engaged the enemy raiders, if just to avoid the risk of tipping the Sith or their spies off. 

“ _The Six Ruling Families shall hold you to that, Vice Admiral._ ” Prard’ras’kleoni reminded the fleet commander before he and Edaan ended the communication.

Kral noted the fleet under his command: a Dac Shipyards-inspired Super Star Destroyer, two MC90 Star Cruisers, six MC40a light cruisers, two _Galactic_ -class Battle Cruisers, two _Nebula_ -class Star Destroyers, three _Victory III-_ class Star Destroyers, three _Endurance_ -class Star Carriers, ten _Raider_ -class Corvettes, and a refurbished _Lucrehulk_ -class battleship with hundreds of experimental and highly advanced starfighters. 

While the diminished force was not the overwhelming fleet the Chiss would be hoping for, he knew that the Marines and ships under his command would nevertheless do the Galactic Alliance proud, and deal a heavy blow to the Sith and their reprehensible minions.

Still, he owed it to Bwua’tu and Chief Yimmon to tell them of his change of plans, if only to avoid giving them too much more grief to worry over. 

Ordering Kial, “Prepare the rest of the fleet to jump to the Csilla System within the hour. I’ll need to inform Chief Yimmon and Chief Bwua’tu to our new itinerary.”

**One Hour Later**

**On Bastion**

**Within the Turbulent-class Star Destroyer _Bloodfin_**

“All our commando teams are ready, and the diversionary fleet is fully fueled and armed. We’re ready to launch at your word, Sir.” Armitage reported. He and the five Star Destroyers and their escort craft under his command were ready to jump to Borosk and utterly shatter the myth of Daala’s inevitable triumph.

“ _Very_ _good. But what about the Jedi?_ ” Jagged noted. “ _They aren’t officially under our command structure, so I can’t fully account for their progress._ ”

“Their squads are ready, and they’re getting along well enough with our commando squads. Master Solo Fel has been a brilliant help in teaching the rest of her people a few of our tricks of trade, so they’ll be prepared for whatever defenses Melusar’s renegades have in store for them.”

“ _Excellent. We both know they’ll need every advantage they can get if Melusar’s laced his asteroid with ysalamiri. Then proceed to launch immediately. It’s time to begin excising the full depths of insanity and chaos that’ve gripped the Empire._ ”

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**In Orbit Above Muunilist**

**Aboard the _Mandator_**

“ _My men and I are ready to bag the targets, Sir._ ” Captain Sora Ura, a twenty-year agent of Lecersen, loyally informed his patron. 

“And exactly two and a half hours ahead of schedule. You and your men, Captain Ura, are truly the epitome of Imperial efficiency, lethality, and loyalty. But remember, you cannot afford to fail us like many of my other subordinates, for our master is counting on your success, and failure by anyone will be dealt with most harshly.” The Moff warned his best black-ops captain.

“ _We’ll die before we cannot accomplish the objective, just as always. I’ll report back to you the moment the acquisition is in our custody._ ” Sora crisply saluted his commander before Drikl signed off.

**One Hour Later**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Parazen Mountains**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

****

**Within the Captain’s Quarters**

Just as Edaan finished transmitting his weekly batch of information and teachings into his personal holocron, he was prepared to help his crew finish their repairs with their hyperdrive when alarms suddenly went off throughout the mountain base. 

His comlink quickly came to life as he pulled it out and heard Haxim quickly warn him, “ _We need your crew, the rest of the Jedi, and our best soldiers to prepare for a siege to buy us enough time in evacuating the fortress. The Sith and the Royal Family are launching a full-fledged assault on us, and they have more than enough numbers to overwhelm us._ ” 

_Oh, why did I send Kral and his fleet away_ now _?!_ Edaan groaned before asking, “Wait, that makes no sense. Why would they make such a brazen and costly attack now? What did Phasma and her bounty hunters do to tip the scales in their favor, and when our defenses are still functional?”

“ _Because Phasma outplayed us._ ” Haxim sadly answered. “ _Captain saBinring and his team just discovered that the royal family had embedded dozens of explosives and ion bombs within the five cargo ships you helped capture, and they’ll completely cripple our defenses._ ”

“Can we stop or delay the countdown?” Edaan asked, already knowing the answer despite his fleeting hope.

“ _If we had a couple hours left, we might have a chance. But they’re too sophisticated, and they’re set to go off in just under forty minutes. Get your crew together and report to the command center within the next ten minutes._ ”

“I’ll have them there in seven.” Edaan promised as he put his holocron away and prepared to contact and warn his crew on the new and dire orders.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**On Falleen**

**35 Kilometers From the Parazen Mountains**

**Aboard the _Bounty’s Plunder_**

“So, the Jedi and Resistance _finally_ figured out our strategy.” Phasma noted with a smirk as she felt the fear and panic wash over her from the approaching enemy fortress. “I would have expected them to have discerned the truth much sooner.”

“ _My son must be losing his touch._ ” Redhan chuckled. “ _But thanks to his lapse in judgement, these events work in your favor to have the element of surprise. They know they cannot stop our assault with less than half an hour left on the timer, and only hope to slow us down and try to delay our triumph._ ” 

“ _If_ our forces can uphold their blockade and prevent the enemy leadership from escaping. But remember to order your army to leave the Jedi to me and my hunters. They will cost you too much to maintain your hold on your planet.” 

“ _I remember, My Lady. My generals and their soldiers will not fail you, or you may do with them whatever you see fit. Good hunting to you._ ” Redhan wished the Sith Lady luck before he ended the communication.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Within the Horuset System**

**On Korriban**

**Within the Valley of the Dark Lords**

**Deep Within the Planet’s Catacombs**

“ _Were we too hasty?_ ” The disembodied voice asked his Voice, the Chagrian Sith Lord Darth Wyyrlok. 

“My Lord? I do not understand.” Wyyrlok questioned the Dread Lord; Darth Krayt, founder and leader of the One Sith.

“ _Do you believe that our agents moved too swiftly, and created too much chaos for us to truly control it? Could the Jedi recover from their losses and truly regain the public’s trust?_ ” Krayt gravely questioned.

“Master, why are you doubting yourself now? Surely you must see how close we are to victory.” 

“ _Are we? Are we truly at the brink of triumph, or, in my desire to bring order back to this devastated and broken galaxy, I have driven the One Sith and the Grand Design to the edge of destruction?_ ”

“If you are thinking of the Jedi, surely I do not need to encourage you on how they cannot stop you. They may slow you down for a few more months, but your plans are too far along to be stopped. Your vision, your dream, has never been this closer to fruition!”

“ _Yes. But it is not the Jedi Order I am truly concerned over. It is their prodigy Knight, the last scion of the Palpatine name. He is rallying the galaxy, bit by bit, to his infernal and obsessive cause of redemption, and he may very well succeed in undoing all we have accomplished. Our mole has informed us of his work in forming a pact with the Chiss. And Natasi Daala is a grave problem all on her own with her megalomania and contempt for the Force._ ”

“ _Because of my errors in judgement, all of our operations and our followers are in danger of being destroyed!_ ”

“ _If Palpatine succeeds in defeating even a handful of our proxies, the galaxy will be that much closer to being under his command and may very well utterly eradicate us. We need to redouble our efforts and ensure that our followers and agents make no more mistakes going forward._ ”

“ _But that is not all._ ” Krayt continued. “ _In my dreams, I have sensed a change in Lady Kitai, ever since her last encounter with Palpatine on Kesh. I believe she is hiding something from us, and he affected her somehow. I believe we need to send an Inquisitor to keep a close eye on her to ensure that she does not waver in her loyalty to the One Sith._ ”

“I understand. I believe I know just the two Inquisitors to keep an eye on Lady Kitai and her followers. And since they have just captured dozens of Fett’s best warriors, and one of his key intelligence agents, Inquisitors Oculus and Sariss will ensure that her latest batch of prisoners provide us with the necessary information to gain the advantage in the Mandalore Sector _._ ”

“ _Good. Monitor all of our operations very closely going forward, and report back to me daily on their progress. If matters continue to deteriorate, then it may soon be time for me to reemerge from my slumber to personally deal with the meddlesome Edaan Palpatine and his merry band of followers._ ” Krayt gravely ordered his Voice just before his mind drifted back into his stasis chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that this is an excellent place to end the chapter. I can’t believe I finished it in just three days, but I guess I was properly motivated. So, the Battle for the Parazen Mountains is about to begin, and the civil war in the Imperial Remnant is kicking into high gear. And the Jedi and Galactic Alliance are about to ally with the Chiss and Zakuul in fighting the One Sith’s Unknown Regions raiders. Man, that was difficult to write, and I hope I did the characters justice in that summit. And the Dread Lord himself made his appearance, and he has doubts about his plans chances of succeeding. I guess he considers Edaan a greater threat to his plans than the Skywalker family, and that is very troubling. So, I have a lot to do in the chapters ahead, and I’d better plan them out well, as they will be very pivotal ones for the rest of the story. So, how are you all doing on this cool day of Thursday, December 10, 2020? I’m doing well, if a bit nervous for a variety of reasons, including politics as new information about the Election and China is unveiled (for those interested, I’d recommend on going to brighteon dot com, on the channel “hrreport”), I have work tomorrow, and I have finals starting next week. Well, at least I’ve made good progress on the finals part. I’d better get this to Squasher and JSailer for their input. And then I’ll work on Galaxy at War I: Retribution for another chapter. I’m gonna alternate between stories in each chapter for a while. Wish me luck. And God be with us all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this cool night of Monday, December 21, 2020? I’m doing all right, as I finished Ch. 43 of Galaxy at War I: Retribution today, and I figured I’d work on the next chapter of Jedi Odyssey: Commencement and Rebellion. In addition, thanks to the helpful criticism of a loyal but critical fan and friend, I’ve decided to streamline my story a bit to help make it easier to keep up with the separate plot threads. So, from this point on in the story, I’ll have the main storyline be about Edaan and his mission, and the Imperial Civil War. As for the rest of the storylines, I’ll have them placed in interludes when we reach that point in the timeline. So, I have work tomorrow and Wednesday from 10-1pm, and then I have over a week off as the university is closed until January 4, 2021. I plan to write a lot in those days. And I’ve been reading a bit of Ronald Reagan’s Autobiography, and I’m saddened by how much history seems to be repeating itself. I just hope the United States and our allies can side with God and triumph over the evils that exist out there, both within and without these nations. In lighter news, I’ve been playing a lot of Assassin’s Creed: Valhalla and have gotten three achievements with a grand total of 50 Gamerscore Points, so I’ve made a bit of progress. Well, I’d better get to work, as I’ve got a lot to do. God be with us all in these dark times.
> 
> (Tuesday, December 22, 2020 Addendum.) Hey everyone! How are you all doing on this cool night? I’m okay, if a bit tired. I’ll probably go to bed in a couple hours, as I have work tomorrow from 10-1pm again tomorrow. At least it’ll go by fast, and I’ll be getting a hearty lunch, drop off some books at my local help center, and then get the final Assassin’s Creed: Valhalla comic afterwards, so I’ll be a bit busy for a while. And I still have to get my computer checked out, so that’ll be a hassle. Oh, and I signed up for a blood drive for next week, as I figured I could do a little good while I’m on break. Well, I’d either get back to writing or call it a night, as I’ve already written about 2k words so far in this chapter. Wish me luck.
> 
> (Thursday, December 24, 2020 Addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm Christmas Eve? I’m doing well, as I worked on this chapter a bit, and have over 4k words so far. But I still have around 2k words to go, and I ought to take a break to spend some more time with my family during this celebratory time of the year. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas Eve and day, and I hope you stay safe as you spend time with your family. God bless us all.

**Five Minutes Later**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Parazen Mountains, Within Hangar Ten**

**Inside the _Rude Awakening_**

“Why can’t we just launch the transports and their explosives at the enemy fleet? That would completely throw their entire strategy out the exhaust port.” Robonino urgently asked the assembled leaders amidst the panicked traffic of the hasty evacuation from their stronghold.

“ _We don't have nearly enough time to launch them at the enemy, let alone get them into the air. Phasma will just send her fighters in to detonate them if we try to move them._ ” Haxim reminded the Patrolian bounty hunter as he hurried to finish transferring the remainder of critical data to several datapads. “ _All we can do is ride out this storm and pray we survive the terrible aftermath._ ”

“ _Lucky for us you had the foresight to relocate the bulk of your manpower and resources to your safe houses._ ” Voort noted.

“And break all the remaining critical information and encrypt it into five datapads so the intel’s useless without its mates.” Edaan approvingly added. “The only problem is, how are we going to keep the enemy occupied while everyone escapes through your contingency network?”

“ _That’ll be easy, considering we’re going to use you, Master Skywalker, and myself as bait, young Palpatine._ ” Haxim grimly answered, making everyone stare at the Falleen monarch as if he had grown a second head. “ _Using myself as a decoy is obvious. Not to sound boastful or arrogant, but I’m the single fulcrum that’s holding the Resistance together, so my father will want to make a public example of me._ ”

“ _But you two are another matter entirely. One of my spies in the royal palace just reported back that Phasma and her masters want you two alive. They couldn't find out why, but it's troubling all the same._ ”

“Well, then I guess we’ll just have to disappoint them.” Edaan mirthlessly smirked. “We’ll get in the air now and keep the Sith off your people’s backs as long as we can. But you know we’ll have to return to ground eventually to draw them deeper into the base, as long as there’s anything left by the time the Royal Family finishes their bombardment.”

“ _This base is more durable than you think, Edaan. It’ll hold well enough, especially since we’ve locked down all nonessential areas of the base and can try to limit the damage from the first attack. You all just launch already and help us give the Sith a_ very _bloody nose by the time our retreat’s complete._ ”

“If your plan works, and your special weapons meet your expectations, then we’ll give them way more than a bloody nose when the day’s over.” Edaan eagerly smiled. Beneath his calm composure was a burning hope to give the Sith a beating that would send a message of freedom and defiance throughout the planet and galaxy; that no matter what dark hole the slithered through, the Sith would be destroyed.

**Five Minutes Later**

**Aboard the _Quasar Fire_ -class Bulk Cruiser _Bounty’s Plunder_**

**25 Kilometers From the Parazen Mountains**

“Lady Phasma, we’ll be ready to launch our fighters and troops in three minutes, just before your master plan begins in earnest.” Meeka reported as she finished loading her blaster cartridges into her custom hunter rifle.

“Have them launch in two minutes, for I will be joining the assault myself from my personal fighter.” Phasma ordered the Farghul. “I sense the Jedi and their allies are heading straight for us in a foolhardy gambit to delay the inevitable, and I will not let them wreak any preventable havoc amongst our forces when my personal role can mitigate our losses.”

“Is the _Rude Awakening_ amongst them? I’d love to get another shot at the Jedi for his earlier escape.” Kossk impatiently questioned the human Sith Apprentice, drawing a concerned glance from his teammates.

“He will be.” She nodded as she frowned. “But know this; if _any_ of you, even one of you deviate from the battle plan or try to kill the three targets, then I will send the lot of you back to Lady Dician for her to personally reeducate you in following the chain of command. If there is anything left of you, when I finish with my discipline, that is.”

Silence filled the room for a moment at the bold threat before Soonpaa cautiously spoke up, “I assume you have a plan to deal with the enemy’s fleet, my Lady? The enemy still has the bulk of their fleet stationed in this stronghold. A forward assault here would deplete the royal family’s forces and leave them vulnerable to an uprising from the disgruntled populace.”

“I am well aware of the stakes, Hunter Bane. That is why I devised my plan to counter each of the enemy’s strategies. If all proceeds as planned, they will not walk away from this fight except in chains.”

“And _how_ exactly do you expect to predict Edaan’s strategies as perfectly as you hope, given his penchant for reckless spontaneity and pulling creative victories out of certain defeat?” Aurra skeptically questioned.

“Because the Sith have extensively studied how he thinks and fights, and I know better than to underestimate my enemy.” Phasma simply retorted before she brusquely walked to her fighter, ending any further discussion.

**Two Minutes Later**

**In the Parazen Mountains**

**Within the Command Center**

“Have all the ships been readied for deployment once I give the word, General?” Haxim asked Loka.

“Yes, Sir, and all the compromised hangars have finally finished being emptied, with less than a minute to spare. Let’s hope your distraction works, for all of our sakes.”

Not a handful of moments later, the command center was rocked by a series of consecutive explosions going off throughout the base’s Hangars One, Three, Six, and Eight, and several streams of data quickly came through about ion charges and explosions obliterating each section’s defenses.

“And so, it begins.” Haxim solemnly noted, knowingly praying in vain that no one was caught in the initial blast before he ordered the general, “Launch all remaining available ships to protect our most vulnerable sectors. It’s time to remind the Sith what we think of would-be tyrants and their pawns.”

**Five Minutes Later**

**Aboard the _Lancer_ -class Frigate _Fowler_**

**15 Kilometers From the Parazen Mountains**

“Is this truly the best my elder brother can do against our might?” Prince Xareq scoffed at the hodgepodge of salvaged ships being thrown against them. His brother’s smaller fleet of fifty cruisers and dreadnaughts was outnumbered by at least four-to-one.

Turning to his advisors, he mocked, “His Jedi advisors must have drained his mind dry of any remaining intelligence or cunning. We’ll crush this so-called fleet and finally break the spine of this rebellion by the day’s end. I doubt we’ll even need to use Lady Phasma’s battle plan.”

“That remains to be seen, my prince.” A sensor officer cautioned the overeager captain. “The enemy is quickly closing the distance to the fleet. Several assault carriers and Broadside cruisers are already launching salvos at our flotilla, and the Rude Awakening is among them… wait. These readings can’t be right. The levels of baradium from the Broadside cruisers and pinnace are off the scale!”

“What? How could-?” Xareq scoffed before he remembered one of the schematics his traitorous brother stole from the family when he launched his insurrection. “That _karking_ lunatic… he pulled it off, didn’t’ he?”

Before anyone could question him, he ordered his crew, “Take evasive action from the missiles, launch all fighters, and get me Lady Phasma! She needs to know just what kind of surprise Haxim has prepared for us.”

As soon as Phasma’s image came through, Xareq quickly spoke, “My blaster brother has devised a weapon that can decimate our fleet and give his followers the decisive victory they’re hoping for.”

“ _I have no time for long-winded explanations, Prince!_ ” Phasma snapped. “ _Just give it to me straight._ What _did he create?_ ”

“He took an old concept for high-level Bardium planet-devastating explosives and refined them to work as a ship-buster! They’re aimed right at my flotilla! You need to dispatch your hunters to stop the missiles before they destroy us!”

“ _Do you truly believe that a noble and honorable prince like Haxim would risk such devastating collateral damage, and kill his own family with these ‘ship-busters’, as you so put them?_ ” Phasma questioned.

“For all we know, he doesn’t know his siblings are a part of the operation. But that’s beside the point!” The prince urgently pressed. “My brother always had an immense fascination with outside military history and tactics, and when he deserted thirteen years ago, he stole, among other things, the decades-old schematics and prototypes for Baradium planet busters. He must have spent all these years working to refine the concept so it could suit his needs.”

“ _And you didn’t think until_ now _to tell me this?!_ ” Phasma frustratingly growled before a bright flash erupted off their starboard, and their vanguard of fighters, freighters and corvettes went deathly silent.

As soon as the light dimmed, the Fowler’s crew was awestruck after they saw the empty space before them. Not even blasted debris remained; confirming these had to be Haxim’s experimental baradium missiles. The results were nothing short of devastating.

“ _Now_ do you believe me?!” Xareq screamed. “We need to rally our forces and intercept the missiles before-”

“Honored Prince, the _Rude Awakening_ is launching a baradium missile right at us.” The sensor’s officer panickily shouted.

“Then have any of our surviving fighters shoot it down!” Xareq screamed back, feeling sweat pour down his face as he knew he was losing his composure from the imminent prospect of death.

“ _We can’t. There aren’t any other ships in the vicinity._ ”

“Phasma, can you-?!” His heart plummeted as he saw the Sith Apprentice shake her head.

“ _I can’t risk losing any other forces to the Jedi’s small victory, and no one is near enough to stop them. I’m so sorry, but I will make sure you are avenged. Die well, Prince Xareq._ ” She regretfully signed off.

Xareq was at a complete loss for words as his crew screamed orders to him and each other. Soon enough, he fell to his knees in an all-consuming despair before he faintly heard a call to abandon ship, moments before the missile impacted the ship’s bridge. He looked up, and the last sight he saw was the blinding flash of his death.

**Meanwhile, Aboard the TIE Defender _Hound-Beetle_**

_So, you_ do _still have a few tricks up your sleeve, Haxim. This will be a much bloodier fight than I thought._ Phasma ruefully noted, paying a moment of silence for the deceased prince and his flotilla before she ordered the fleet, “All ships, the enemy is using Baradium missiles against the fleet. Launch all available fighters immediately to intercept and destroy the missiles and their carriers before moving in on the enemy flotilla.”

Sensing four Jedi arrive on the scene, she knew that the true battle was about to begin and ordered Aurra and their combined retinue of Jedi hunters, “Prepare your ships to engage the Jedi and their proxies at once. But remember, Skywalker and Palpatine are to be kept _alive_.”

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**In Orbit Above Borosk**

**Within Stryker Melusar's Private Laboratory**

“What is it, Commanders? I still have thousands of calculations to make for the weapons before Daala comes swooping for them.” Stryker impatiently pressed Gideon Hask and Nash Windrider, the respective leaders of his small private and elite army of commandos and pilots.

“Apologies, Doctor Melusar, but you need to take your formulas, and get to the bunker. We’ve detected several unauthorized shuttles and troop transports flying at full speed towards the facility. And just after we pinpointed them, we lost all communications with the planet.” Gideon explained.

“Is it Fel and his Jedi overlords?” Melusar hurriedly asked just before he started rushing to secure his most vital experiments.

“We don’t think so. Your Midi-Chlorian detectors aren’t activating, and we-” Nash noted before his comlink went off, and he immediately pulled it out.

“ _Commander Windrider. We’ve finally managed to ID their transponders from Daala’s databases. It’s Capatin Sora Ura and his company of commandos, Lecersen’s best black-ops agents._ ”

‘ _What in the name of the gates of Chaos are they doing here?_ ’ Nash wondered before he took the initiative. “How far does the jamming field’s range extend, Lieutenant?”

“ _Hard to say for certain, but our best estimates have its maximum range around twenty kilometers in all directions. What are your orders, Sir?_ ”

Speaking to both Gideon and the Lieutenant, Nash ordered, “Put the base on full lockdown and deploy all probes to send a transmission to Daala. If Lecerscen’s decided to double-cross the Supreme Commander and jump ship for either the Jedi or Sith, we’ll need her help to protect Doctor Melusar’s research.”

**Five Minutes Later**

**In Hyperspace**

**Aboard the _Bloodfin_ **

**One Hour From the Borosk System**

“General, Masters, there’s a problem.” Armand warned Armitage, Jaina, and Corran. “Melusar’s asteroid facility has just gone dark. The last signal we received from our moles indicated that several Imperial shuttles had been spotted nearing the asteroid. After that, no transmissions have gotten through.”

“Were they Daala’s men, or one of Lanvorak’s proxies?” Armitage asked.

“I’m afraid we don’t have that data as of yet. Even so, whoever it is, someone must have gone to great lengths to suppress their records.”

Addressing the two Jedi Councilors, Armitage queried, “I don’t suppose your Jedi senses can pick up anything out of the ordinary, can they?” 

“Afraid not.” Jaina shook her head. “The base is just projecting a giant void in the Force, so we’re sure it must be riddled with Ysalamiri. But either way, it doesn’t change the overall strategy.”

“Perhaps, but your Knights will be at a severe disadvantage without all of their abilities. But at least you two have your decades of combat training under your belts. And your disciples have the tricks we taught you to hopefully compensate for this unfortunate disability.” Armitage warned them before specifically addressing Corran,

“I will remind you and your fellow Jedi one last time, Master Horn, that we need Doctor Melusar and his subordinates _alive_ if we are to end his experiments for good. That is why Captain Tiralla will be assigned to look after you in order to keep you from going against orders when you inevitably confront him.”

“I don’t need a babysitter, General. I’m have no intention of dishonoring my daughter’s death through a pointless slaughter.” Corran ardently shook his head.

“She’s not a babysitter, Master Horn. But if it eases your mind, then think of her as a bodyguard or subordinate to cover your six while engaging the enemy. And…if any data or experiments were to go missing or be destroyed by Melusar or his scientists in the chaos of battle, I’m sure Head Fel would understand once we deliver our report.” Armitage allowed with a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

Banishing his surprise at the rare act of sympathetic defiance from the general, Corran gratefully nodded, “It’s almost time. I’d better get down to the troop transport while there’s still time. Thank you, General.”

“Thank me by taking down that Sithspawn, and I’ll buy you a drink when we get back to Bastion.” Armitage smirked just before he contacted his son, “Commander, what is the status of your company?”

“ _We’re ready, General. Everyone’s fully armed and ready to give that_ schutta _plenty of well-earned grief and chaos._ ” Cardinal eagerly answered.

“Excellent. And what of Captain Vorn? Is he ready to his part for the Empire and this mission?”

“ _He’ll do the job well. He’s recorded his message and is plotting us a clear path to his mother’s citadel. And I’ll make sure he doesn’t try to pull a fast one on us, even if we all think otherwise._ ”

“Good. The moment our flotilla punches a hole through Daala’s blockade, launch your gunships and don’t stop for anything. And that even includes if the system’s sun starts to go supernova. Good luck, Commander. And make sure to get you and your men back safely. Your mother will kill me if anything happens to you.” Armitage warned his son.

“ _You got it, Dad._ ” Cardinal promised.

“Well, I didn’t know you would show such a soft spot for your son in the presence of your men, General.” Jaina playfully teased the elder man.

“Don’t give me that look, Master Fel.” Armitage scoffed. “I’m confident that you’d do the same for your own children when they start going on high-risk missions for the Jedi and Empire. And besides, don’t you have to finish preparing your diversionary squadrons for their own mission?”

“You Imps, always so stiff and obsessed with order and procedure.” Jaina rolled her eyes with her smirk widening on her face before she turned on her pilot’s boots. “But I’ll take that as my cue to leave. Good luck commanding your fleet, General Jaeger.”

“I thought you Jedi didn’t believe in luck.” Armitage chuckled.

“I was once a Solo, and we’re a different bunch of crazy altogether.” Jaina smirked.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**On Falleen**

**15 Kilometers From the Parazen Mountains**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

“ _Palpatine! I’ve got three sorties hot on my tail, and I’m cut off from most of my squadron! Requesting immediate assistance!_ ” Xaal warned a distracted Edaan.

“Sorry, but I’m a little preoccupied with a certain Sith Lady and three of her hunters! I’ll get Captain Seii to spare a pilot or two to help you.” He shouted back as he dived the pinnace to avoid the salvos of concussion missiles and proton torpedoes from Phasma’s TIE Defender and her servants’ two K-Wings.

“ _I guess the Sith really do want you captured alive, Darling!_ ” Adari nervously shouted while she fired her turret at the missiles and any enemy fighter that strayed too close to her sensors.

Edaan nearly lost his composure right then and there as he sputtered out, “D-did you just call me ‘darling?’ Where the _kriff_ did that come from?”

“Oh, just trying to keep you on your toes and keep my spirits high amidst all this chaos of a battle.” Adari laughed.

“Hey! How about less banter, and more flying, you two! You’re an excellent pilot, Edaan, but you’re no General Skywalker.” Kix scolded the Jedi Knight.

_Everyone’s a critic._ _Well, if Kix wants to compare me to his last Jedi commander, let’s hope I’m at least surpassing Anakin Skywalker as a better human being and equal pilot._ Edaan silently muttered as the ship rocked from the laser blasts that grazed the ship’s shields and he contacted Akku.

**Meanwhile, Within the Parazen Mountains**

**Inside Hangar Two**

**Aboard the _Dreadnaught_ -class Heavy Cruiser _Nantz_**

“Your plan’s working just like you predicted, Sir.” Loka noted to Haxim as the general and prince helped power up the Resistance’s flagship.

Before the prince could respond, another series of emergency transmission came online. “ _This is the_ Indigo Plains _, requesting immediate assistance! My ship’s about to fall out of the sky, and I need cover to protect my men’s evacuation before the enemy finishes us off. Please, hurry!_ ”

“ _This is Crow Squadron! We’re tracking two squadrons of Sith hunters and need immediate support before they wreak havoc on the 3 rd Division!_”

“ _Crow Squadron, this is City Boy!_ ” Ben returned through his moniker. “ _My squad is in the vicinity, and we can be there in two minutes._ ”

“ _This is_ Rude Awakening _! We’ll help the Indigo Plains evacuate, just as soon as someone helps us get these Sith pursuers off our tail!_ ” Edaan shouted.

“ _Wild Knight here._ ” Saba hissed. “ _This one will divert Phasma and her follower from you, Knight Palpatine._ ”

As several great explosions continued to litter the sky, Haxim reflected on the course of this battle, which was quickly turning into a rout for his fleet. Over the last hour, his outnumbered and makeshift fleet had severely damaged the enemy’s force thanks in no small part to Mysta Ryal’s refined baradium missiles. The battle had already cost the Sith-backed fleet at least a fifth of its total fighting strength.

Unfortunately, the enemy had quickly adapted under the Sith’s quick and decisive leadership, and they were able to intercept the remaining missiles before continuing their slow advance on the doomed citadel. At least thirty percent of the Resistance’s forces had been knocked out of the fight, and an additional ten percent was under heavy siege from the Sith.

“Yes, but it seems that old bounty hunter’s special missiles have just about played their role. Too bad they couldn’t have taken out Phasma and the majority of her top hunters and commanders in the process.” Haxim shook his head.

“You truly didn’t expect this battle to be so one-sided, did you, Sir?”

“Well, a rebel and fugitive prince can dare to hope.” Haxim sighed. “Is the underground network active?”

“Online, and our forces are already on the move to the connected safe houses. But we estimate that they’ll need at least another hour or two before we can trigger the countdown.”

“Then we need to give them a reason to avoid the base for a little while longer.” Haxim nodded before he smirked. “Launch the _Nantz_ at once. I know just how to keep my idiot family’s attention away from our doomed fortress.”

**Ten Minutes Later**

**13 Kilometers From the Parazen Mountains**

**Aboard the _Hound-Beetle_**

Now _I see why Master Dician warned me to take care with Sabatyne when flying!_ Phasma ruefully noted as she struggled to regain control of her damaged TIE Defender after Saba had snuck up behind her to cover Edaan’s retreat.

She had never even sensed the Jedi Master until it was too late to fully maneuver away from the Incom I-7 Howlrunner’s ambush, damaging her stabilizers and knocking out her shields in the process. Truly, she was the superior hunter and warrior in this instance than the human Sith, even if it filled her with bile to admit such a thing after the Barabel had destroyed or driven off her K-Wing fighter escorts and kept her from her true quarry.

As she saw the Jedi Master's ship about to return for the final kill, she allowed her rage to overtake her. She was _not_ going to come away from this empty handed. As the Jedi Master's ship came into range, Phasma began to overload her weapons and engines. If she was going to die, she was going to take her enemy out with her.

Fortunately for her, she saw an Appanzanna Engineering Works Auzituck anti-slaver gunship transmit its signal and fire several warning shots to draw the Jedi’s attention away from the TIE Defender.

The _Chuundar’s Heir_ quickly fired off a salvo of lasers at the Howlrunner to draw it away from the wounded prey and had the fortunate side effect of snapping Phsama out of her bloodlust haze.

The quick interception allowed the Sith Apprentice to graciously thank the _Chuundar’s Heir_ ’s pilot, “You have my gratitude for the timely assistance, Black Krrsantan.”

Krrsantan growled back over the comms. “ _Think nothing of it, Phasma. I just don’t want to let my client get blown up by a Jedi when I can save her. It’d utterly destroy my reputation and get me hunted by another major power. And the SIth are the only ones that can actually carry through on any of its threats. Now get your relic of a fighter back to your carrier before you get captured or blown out of the sky._ ”

_Funny, coming from a gunship and warrior that probably have been battling for at least a century or two before my time._ Phasma mentally retorted, snorting lightly before she finished taking back control of her fighter, and directed it towards her personal cruiser.

Contacting her mole within Aurra’s bounty hunter squad, she alerted her newest asset, “My fighter’s too crippled to stay in the fight for now, so I’ll need to return to the carrier to prepare for Phase Two. Keep me in the loop on Sing and the others until we debark within their citadel.”

“ _Understood._ ”

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

“ _All forces fall back to the citadel at once! We’re too exposed out here and are taking too many losses!_ ” Loka ordered the fleet, a sentiment Edaan shared as he saw the Resistance’s fifteenth frigate be destroyed by the quick adaption of the enemy fleet.

Despite their ferocity and resilience in eliminating about thirty percent of the Royal Family’s fleet, the Sith’s hunters had managed to deplete all but a handful of their baradium missiles and regain the upper hand in this battle.

“ _Easier said than done, General! The fleet’s boxing us in, and we’ve just about run out of ship-busters to use against them._ ” Xaal shot back.

_Well, no battle plan is reported to have ever survived first contact with the enemy._ Edaan griped as he bobbed and weaved his ship to avoid another salvo from several frigates, corvettes, and their fighter escorts closing in on his _Ronto_ -class pinnace.

Seeing a refurbished _Imperial II_ -class frigate and several other cruisers arriving to block the _Rude Awakening_ ’s path to the mountains, Edaan spontaneously came up with a completely insane idea, one that could save the fleet and rival Kix’s last commanding officer in his daredevil stunts. “Artoo! tell me we still have a baradium missile or two left in our arsenal!”

After hearing the astromech’s affirmative tweet, he surprisingly noted, “Three left? Good. That’s more than enough for my plan. Have everyone strap themselves in and tell the fleet to prepare to withdraw to the citadel through the western entrance. Then hurry and divert all available power to the shields and engines. We’re gonna blow us all a way out of this would-be massacre.”

“And just how are we gonna have a baradium ship-buster impact one of their frigates now that they’ve caught onto the strategy?!” Lona incredulously shouted.

“Leave it to me, Master K’Kruhk, and some good old-fashioned Jedi mind tricks on a poor weak-willed sap!” Edaan fired back as he subtly reached out for the captain’s mind to influence and corrupt their judgement.

**Two Minutes Later**

**Aboard the _Imperial II_ -class Frigate _Rand Ecliptic_**

“Sir, the Resistance fleet’s preparing to head our way, and it looks like the _Rude Awakening is leading_ the charge.” A sensor’s officer warned the ship’s commander.

“Do they have any baradium missiles aboard?”

“Sensors indicate they have three remaining, and one is being primed as we speak. Your orders?”

“Have our gunners ready our ion cannons, and prepare our anti-fighter turrets in case they try to… to…” He trailed off before the colonel abruptly ordered the bridge’s communications officer, “No, belay those orders. Launch all fighters and bring all weapons to bear on the Jedi’s ship. We have to bring it down before it can launch its salvo and destroy us all.”

“But what of His Highness and Lady Phasma’s orders to keep the Jedi alive?”

“We will simply have everyone aim for its engines and other non-vital systems before they can fire on us. And perhaps we will get lucky and decimate the ship’s crew in the process. Now do as I command!” The colonel irrationally snapped at his crew before they hurried to carry out their new orders.

**One Minute Later**

**Aboard the _Bounty’s Plunder_**

“What does that moron think he’s doing?!” Phasma growled as she saw the _Rand Ecliptic_ unload its full capabilities on the _Rude Awakening_ , a mere handful of moments before the enemy pinnace launched a Baradium missile straight at the cruiser.

“ _This is going to ruin your plan! That infernal Jedi must have taken over Colonel Awort’s mind if he made such an idiotic mistake._ ” Redhan swore as the missile connected with the _Rand Ecliptic_ , and vaporized the cruiser and its adjacent escorts, giving the Resistance a perfect window of escape.

“ _Guess the loyal men you promised aren’t as strong-willed or competent as you hoped._ ” Aurra blithely rebutted.

“ _What did you say?!_ ” Redhan viciously glared at the century-old Jedi hunter. “ _Well, then perhaps you are losing your touch as a bounty hunter! After all you-_ ”

“Enough, both of you!” Phasma snapped. “While you insult each other and try to drive a wedge between our alliance, the enemy has the perfect opportunity to regroup and prepare for our assault’s second wave! And even so, this setback doesn’t change the overall strategy, merely the timing!”

“ _And just how are we supposed to get past the enemy’s massive web of defenses in their citadel, even with all the damage you’ve inflicted on it?_ ” Aurra skeptically reminded her Sith client.

“Do you truly think the Jedi and Resistance were the only groups out there with experimental weapons in the works?” Phasma rhetorically asked with an eagerly vicious smirk crossing her face. “My master makes it her philosophy to have a plan for everything, and it is one that I’ve easily learned to adapt to my own ends.”

“ _What exactly are these new weapons of yours, Lady Phasma? Will they harm our men?_ ” Redhan carefully asked.

“No, Your Highness. They have been thoroughly tested and perfected by many of our proxies and will tear the fleet apart from the inside out. You have my word on that.” Phasma swore, just before she started issuing orders to her crew to prepare her virus bombers for immediate deployment.

_Let’s see Edaan and Haxim maintain their campaign when their own fleet starts to turn on them._ Phasma vowed just before she asked the ship’s captain, “Are the carrier’s special bomber squadrons ready for their deployment?”

“Yes, my Lady. But, with all due respect, I feel it necessary to counsel you against this hands-on course of action. The Jedi already bested you once already, and we cannot risk-”

“Your concern is noted and appreciated, Captain, but not necessary. The army needs to know that their leader will not ask them to do anything that I myself wouldn’t do. Besides, I know my limits, and I have no intention of facing the Jedi in the sky again after Sabatyne got the best of me. I will save the pleasure of facing them again for when I am on the ground.” Phasma promised.

“Then good hunting to you and give the Jedi a broken arm or two.” The captain saluted the Sith Apprentice before he returned his focus to the battle at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that this is a good place to end the chapter! So, what did you all think, as I think it was more focused than the others, and I enjoyed writing it? I hope you enjoyed the Rand Ecliptic reference, if you caught it. It was just a little nod to the battles of Biggs Darklighter and his friends when they defected to the Rebellion in the old Empire comics, and I liked it. And I hope that you enjoy the battles to come, and I will make them last several chapters before the story takes a new direction for a while. I hope you all stick around for what is to come. So, how are you all doing on this Merry Christmas of 2020? I’m doing fine, as I had dinner a little while ago, and have been spending a lot of time with my family, so it’s good. And I played a bit of Assassin’s Creed: Valhalla last night, finishing the Jorvik Arc, even though I never got the achievement for it. In addition, I read a bit of the Ronald Reagan autobiography more last night, so it’s good to know how he led this great nation of the USA in a dark time. And I hope that people can remember and learn from his example in this materialistic and grim time. Well, I’d better go for now, as I want to get this chapter out in a few days. But, given that everyone’s busy this holiday season, I won’t hold my breath, and consider myself lucky that I finished this chapter in a few days. May God bless with us all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! I hope you’re all safe on this dreary and sad day of Thursday, January 7, 2021. I’m okay, if a bit depressed with how things have turned out over yesterday’s disaster in D.C. As if we needed any crazier stuff going on right now with everything else occurring. And let me be clear for many people: I don’t condone or endorse how far the protest/riot escalated at all, but I can intellectually understand their anger, no matter how out of control they got. I just pray that people can come back to God and work together as human beings to fix what’s been broken and do it soon before things it’s all gone beyond repair, both within and without. So, anyway, I had better get started on this chapter, as I may have found someone to help me review my chapters and help me in my continuous quest of self-improvement. I just hope I can get the necessary chapters done in a quick manner, especially since I’ve got school starting back up in 13 days. At least I got all my books before they begin, and at a steal, too. God be with us all in these dark times.
> 
> (Friday, January 8, 2021 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this rainy and dreary day? I’m all right, as I’m writing a bit after doing some shopping with my mother, and buying a great miniseries titled The Bible. I’m currently on episode 3, and it’s starting off strong. I’m still feeling the aftereffects of the last couple of days, but I’m going to pray to God and hope for the best while still trying to prepare for the worst. I have volunteered tomorrow at my local help center for the first time in several weeks, and I hope it goes well, as I won’t be able to go there for at least a few months soon, since I’ve got school and work to contend with. I just hope I can balance it all. But I just have to have faith. Well, I think I’ve talked enough. I hope you all have a blessed day.

**Five Minutes Later**

**On Falleen**

**10 Kilometers From the Parazen Mountains**

**Aboard the _Bounty’s Plunder_**

****

**Within Hangar Four**

“All fighters are primed and ready for liftoff, Lady Phasma.” The wing commander alerted Phasma, just as she finished preparing her B-Wing’s combat systems.

“Good. Remember, all your pilots must stick to the plan. The fleet’s lives hang on our success.”

“We’ll do our job. We’re not amateurs, Ma’am.” He promised.

“Then launch all fighters.” Phasma ordered as her fighter took off, blazing out of the hangar with her Seventy-one fellow pilots launching right behind her. The moment they were out into the bright sky, they barreled towards the retreating Resistance fleet, hungry for retribution over their losses.

**Meanwhile, Aboard the _Nantz_**

“Sirs, sensors picked up multiple enemy bogeys heading towards the main force.” A sensor officer warned Loka and Haxim. “Looks like seventy-two bombers coming out from the _Bounty’s Plunder_.”

“Phasma.” Haxim sighed. “I’ll admit, she’s certainly persistent.”

“The question is, what can she hope to gain from launching six dozen bombers against us? What secret weapon could she have to turn this battle around?” Loka asked.

“Let’s not give us a chance to find out.” Haxim dreadfully answered before ordering the ship’s officer, “Have our top aces and our Jedi allies intercept the Sith squadron immediately. And have our thrusters on full power.”

_Let’s just hope they can stop them before they can accomplish their new objective._ He fretted.

**Two Minutes Later**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

“Acknowledged. We’ll head them off right away.” Edaan responded before turning the pinnace around to intercept the incoming force.

“You think it’s as bad as Haxim thinks?” Adari spared her beloved a glance.

“You should know better than me how a Sith always has more than a few tricks up their sleeve. Besides, maybe we’ll get lucky and knock out Phasma in this dogfight.” Edaan suggested, not truly believing that last remark. Even so, he had a responsibility to keep up his crew’s morale.

_What could you be up to this time, Phasma?_ He wondered.

**Five Minutes Later**

**On Borosk**

**Within the Planetary Headquarters**

**Inside the Command Center**

“Ma’am, we have an emergency transmission coming in from one of Melusar’s probes!” The XO hurriedly rushed to Natasi. “It’s sending us a Priority Aurek message, and I think you ought to read it right away.”

Tersely grabbing the datapad from the lieutenant, she found herself increasingly aghast and infuriated as she rapidly devoured its short contents:

_Base is under siege from multiple commando shuttles and are jamming all outgoing transmissions. Have ID them belonging to Lecerscen’s top black-ops agents. Suspect them to be after Melusar and experiments for One Sith. Request immediate assistance._

Just before she could utter a single hateful syllable, another sensor officer reported, “Ma’am. Five enemy destroyers and their escort craft have been detected entering the system. Trajectory indicates they aimed straight for Melusar’s lab. Your orders?”

_I am beset by enemies and traitors on all sides!_ She seethed before she reined in her malice, and coldly ordered her officers, “Recall Quillan and Vansyn’s fleets immediately, and dispatch Kurlen’s force to deal with Lecerscen. Then deploy all available ships to repel Fel’s incursion and send a company of commandos to Meulsar’s lab at once. Have them kill _anyone_ who gets in their way.”

**Meanwhile, 100 Kilometers Away From Borosk**

**Aboard the _Bloodfin_ ’s Hangar**

“You ready to face him, Master Horn?” Tiralla worriedly asked her teammate.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Captain. Just be sure you can keep up with me.” Corran sternly promised.

“With all the Ysalamiri laced throughout the fortress, that won’t be a problem for any of us.” Bhixen barely cracked a smirk, his mind completely focused on the immediate threat.

“All forces launch at will!” General Jaeger’s voice came through the gunship’s comlink, mere moments before each of the five destroyer’s gunships and fighters blasted through empty space towards their respective assignments.

_May the Force be with us all._ Corran sadly thought, praying that he would do his daughter and the rest of his family proud when the decisive moment came.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**In Orbit Above Borosk**

**Within Stryker Melusar's Private Laboratory**

**Within the Communications Center**

“Captain, there’s a couple problems heading our way!” Lieutenant Kreel urgently shouted to Sora over the comlink. At the same time, he blew off the head of a Stormtrooper trying to take a potshot at him. “As in a major Jedi and Daala problem!”

_Well, this certainly complicates things._ Sora cursed before he threw a vibro dagger into a lieutenant, just as his men mopped up the last stragglers.

Taking a moment to lament the deaths of fellow Imperials at his hands, Sora pulled out the bloody dagger, and urged one of his YVH series hunter droids, “Don’t take all day in this rock’s network, KayEx. Where is the doctor and his little experimental arsenal?”

“Apologies, Sir. I’ve located the three most probable sites Doctor Melusar is stationed, but the encryption is proving quite formidable to break. By my best estimates, it will take me ten more minutes to decode the entire network.”

Biting back a groan, Sora shot that idea down, “Just take what you can, and delete the rest. We’re on a very tight schedule here.”

“Very well. But among the data I acquired included a complete layout of the base, and the most discrete route we can take to each of the targets. And I hacked into the comm signal for the lower-ranked soldiers of Commander Hask’s commandos.”

“You always keep finding new ways to impress me.” Sora praised the droid before examining the stolen schematics and listening in on the base’s unsuspecting guards.

“Fel’s Jedi and Imps are pouring in through the secondary hangar! We can’t hold them back!”

“Shouldn’t those blasted lizards stop their Force powers?!”

“It doesn’t matter! Pull back to the barracks and close the blast doors! Commander’s orders! And will someone get a fix on Lecerscen’s goon squad?! We can’t let them get to the lab!”

_Just as I thought. These megalomaniacs always style their bases the same way, no sense of creativity and ingenuity among their men whatsoever._ He mused while determining the most logical route to Stryker’s bunker.

The base was designed as a miniature fortress, meant to withstand any siege and chip away at any incursions. As a result, the forward approach was too predictable and costly, while the time constraints prohibited the more subtle tactic.

No, this situation called for misdirection and using the ongoing chaos to his advantage. The crude workings of a plan coalescing in his mind, he ordered his two forward assault squad, “Time to change our strategy, boys.”

Yes, this would do nicely. After all, why should they deplete their strength fighting Daala’s people when the Jedi and Fel’s commandos are about to keep everyone busy by killing each other? It would prove to be a marvelous plan.

**Meanwhile, On Falleen**

**Outside the Parazen Mountains**

**Aboard the _Broadside_ -class Cruiser _Destiny’s Will_**

“Captain, the Sith’s bombing run did something to our main systems. We’re going off course.” The navigation officer warned Captain Honur.

“Sir! Our last baradium missile just went online. It’s set to detonate in three minutes.” A weapons officer warned him.

“Where is our course?” Honur dreadfully asked.

“It’s set in the middle of Sector Five.”

“The heart of Battle Group Gamma.” Honur realized. Breathing out his despair, he knew he had a final job to do for the Resistance. He would not let his death go without some meaning as he ordered his comm officer. “Patch me through to the _Nantz_ , Jedi, and the fleet commanders by the next twenty seconds.”

“Yes, sir.”

Not even ten seconds later, the holograms of Haxim and his allies and subordinates began coming into focus. And Honur wasted no time explaining, “The Sith have unveiled a new and very deadly weapon against us, Sir. A highly advanced computer virus that can take over a ship’s systems through even the smallest impact. They’ve already infected my ship’s systems and have activated my last ship-buster to destroy Battle Group Gamma. All I can do to save them is speed up the countdown. I’m transmitting what data we can find. Hunt them down and make sure this happens to no one else.”

“I understand.” Haxim acknowledged sadly. “I will alert the fleet at once to this new development. You may have saved a lot of lives with this warning. Go to your forefathers with honor, Captain, and I’ll make sure your selfless sacrifice will not be in vain or ever forgotten.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Haxim nodded before asking his XO, “Lieutenant, how long do we have?”

“Twenty seconds.” The officer answered as klaxons blared all across the bridge.

Nodding with a calmness that betrayed his regretful heart, he beseeched Haxim, “Tell my family how much I loved them, and how I fought for their freedom in their hour of need.”

“I will. I promise. May the Force be with you all.” The rebel leader vowed before ending the transmission.

“Ten seconds!” The lieutenant shouted as Honur witnessed the battle group’s miniscule outline quickly growing in size and stature. It grew from the size of a dot of ink to the size of a large boulder.

But through it all, the captain and his crew worked to ensure the rest of the fleet evaded this tragedy. They labored all the way until the Broadside cruiser met its destruction through a quick and all-consuming explosion.

But this would merely be the latest casualty in a day that would pit friends and families against each other. And it would irrevocably alter the future of Falleen; for both its people, and the entire world.

**Meanwhile, Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

_I never imagined the Sith would learn from the New Republic’s seizing of Kuat so completely_. Edaan spared a moment to mourn for the crew of the _Destiny’s Will_ amidst the cruiser’s distant explosion.

Quickly returning his focus to the task at hand, he ordered Artoo and Robonino, “Scan for any bombers with weapons bearing the electronic signature that infected Captain Honur’s ship. We’re gonna have to hunt them down before anyone else is caught in their trap.”

“Bit late for that last part, Boss! I’m getting comms on at least five corvettes shooting everyone around them. And there’s at least half a dozen larger ships blowing themselves up or ready to ram right into the mountains!” Robonino shouted back.

“Damn it!” Edaan cursed before he felt a malicious tremor in the Force, and immediately swerved the ship around. That was not enough to avoid several barrages of laser fire raining down upon them, impacting the ship’s deflector shields.

Even as the sensors indicated that it came from a heavily modified _Consular_ -class cruiser bearing down on them, he sensed the familiar echo of obsessive vengeance emanating from Aurra Sing and her small retinue of bounty hunters.

_Doesn’t that lunatic_ ever _quit?!_ He seethed before ordering Artoo, “Divert more power to the thrusters, and tell the others we’ll be a bit late to the rendezvous.”

“Never a dull moment with you, luv.” Adari ruefully chuckled. “And I love every moment with you!”

_Let’s hope we’ll have plenty more of those to come._ Edaan worried as he kicked his ship’s engines into overdrive.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**On Borosk**

**Approximately 10 Kilometers From Borosk’s Capital City**

**Onboard the _Hunter_ -class Gunship** **_Pellaeon’s Heir_**

“We’re almost there, men! Get ready to enter the heart of evil and bring this civil war one step closer to ending!” Armand shouted to his men, earning a roar of approval from them. This went on even as the ship shook from the turret fire aimed at Armitage’s thirty surviving gunships.

Jaina allowed a tiny smirk to play on her lips, _‘Enter the heart of evil?’ Guess the guy’s more like his mother than he thinks._

She doubted that the contingency would be needed. She sensed Armand's resoluteness and sorrow were genuine, as was his desire to stop his mother’s depraved campaign. But decades of warfare and tragedy, and her responsibilities as the Sword of the Jedi had taught her to prepare for any possibility. And so, if the captain tried to betray his men, she would do what must be done to stop him. It was a bitter pill to swallow, as she had tried to restrain that cold and calculating part of her mind. The last thing she wanted was to end up like Jacen.

Fortunately for her, the fourteen years with her husband and Reige’s Imperials reinforced in her the value of discipline. And it reminded her to truly trust others outside the Jedi Order and her small group of friends and family. Never mind how countless missions and acts of Imperial intrigue had honed her skills of reading people as well as her starfighter. This helped her form a new core group of friends and allies to survive in this foreign territory. In essence, it was a second Darkmeld that would serve the Empire through clandestine methods.

Remembering her teachings while maintaining her hope, she would have faith in her teammates. What better way to honor both her fallen brothers than maintaining their core ideals?

She just hoped that she and General Jaeger did not send her friends to their imminent doom with their backup plan.

**Meanwhile, Within the Capital City**

**Outside Natasi Daala’s Private Residence**

"Scuttlebutt says that Holy Junior's base is under a double siege." A Stormtrooper told his two fellow soldiers. They were unaware of the three shadows moving past them until the shadows had leaped onto them. By then it was too late. The retractable blades on the gauntlets worn by the shadows plunged deep into the necks of the guards, dropping them where they stood.

_At least their deaths were quick and painless._ The commando leader lamented. _I hope Daala and her moff flunkies will soon get to suffer a_ very _long and excruciating time for all the devastation they wrought._

“ _Braniac, this is Boss. Are you all in position?_ ” The gruff masculine voice came through her SpecForce helmet.

“Affirmative, Boss. We’ll call for evac once we find the cargo.” She nodded, eager to free these poor souls after all the years they spent in carbonite.

**Six Hours Earlier**

**On Bastion**

**Within the Jedi Embassy**

**Inside the Strategic Center**

“Pardon the question, Master Fel, but why are we meeting in your order’s embassy when we should be preparing for the attack on Borosk?” Admiral Garrick Versio wondered as he and his two most trusted subordinates, Commander Iden Versio and Lieutenant Commander Del Meeko of Inferno Squad waited for Jaina’s white noise machine to activate.

Once a chime went through her gauntlet, Jaina leveled with them. “Because your team is going to have a different task while on Borosk. One that is off-the books as a Darkmeld operation, so we’ll need to use the utmost secrecy and the best the Empire has to offer.”

Now Iden understood the secrecy, and she eagerly asked her longtime friend, “What’s the job, and how much of Darkmeld will we need?”

“Everyone. It’ll be for a rescue operation. A very critical one that can help both us and the GA by saving many of their best leaders.”

“Who are these leaders, and how do they connect to the war against Daala?” Del inquisitively asked.

“They’re some of Caedus’s most vital political and military prisoners, including Commodore Turk Brand, Admirals Kir Vantai and Firmus Nantz, General Etahn A’baht, the marines loyal to them, and Senators Ponc Gavirsom, Releqy A'Kla, and Ta’laam Ranth.” Jaina answered, nearly making the three Imperials’ mouths fall agape at the disclosure. Every high-ranking officer knew those names from their time in the New Republic and its successor.

Just before the end of the Second Galactic Civil War, these men and women attempted to depose Darth Caedus from his draconian rule over the Galactic Alliance. As a result of their courage, they had been captured by his secret police, the Galactic Alliance Guard, and thrown into carbonite without so much as a mock trial. General Carlist Rieekan was the only conspirator to elude the Guard long enough to remain free after the Sith Lord’s death, and every effort to find and free the others had proven to be a failure.

And it seemed that Natasi Daala, once Chief of State of the same government and longtime would-be tyrant, had known about them and kept them locked away for nearly two decades.

“You found them?” Garrick croaked out. “ _How?!_ ”

“Captain Vorn and the intelligence he provided. We were planning a rescue operation but needed a diversion to keep Daala away from her estate.”

“They’re being held there?!” Iden nearly exclaimed, before recalling a crucial fact, “Hold on. I thought Vorn did a number on the residence when he deserted his mother.”

“Only on the surface, I’m afraid.” Jaina clarified. “The lower levels were left untouched thanks to their isolated generators. If we can free them and give them a swift recovery, we’ll have another seven experienced leaders to aid us against the Sith.”

“In that case, when does Inferno Squad leave?” Iden determinedly asked her friend and covert ally.

“Four hours, and you won’t be alone.” She answered as she handed her and Del a set of datapads. “Study the schematics and make sure to commit all you can to memory.”

“Leave it to me. I know just the captain who can memorize this kind of layout in thirty minutes.” Iden smirked.

“Good. Remember, time is of the essence, and we’ll only get one shot at this. May the Force be with you all.”

**Back in the Present**

**On Borosk**

**Within the Capital City**

**Just Outside Natasi Daala’s Private Residence**

“You just about done, Fixer?” Del pressed his oldest friend, Seyn Marana, just before the doors to Daala’s estate slid wide open.

Pocketing her computer spike, Seyn chuckled before reminding him, “Give me some credit, Scholar. I’ve been in this gig since you were in diapers.”

“Cut the chatter, you two, and let’s get a move on.” Iden scolded them before the three commandos entered the foyer as the door closed behind them. As soon as the lights came on, the trio was momentarily taken aback by the artwork that stood before them.

All across the room, they were surrounded by hand-crafted statues of past Imperial leaders such as Thrawn, Wilhuff Tarkin, and Darth Vader, portraits of some of the Empire’s most renowned propaganda pieces like as the Western Reaches Operation and the Candorian plague’s release on Dentaal, and replica lightsabers of some of the most dangerous Jedi of Order Sixty-Six. The entire place was a shrine to Sidious’s Galactic Empire, unnerving the commandos with Natasi’s blatant fanaticism.

“ _Bloah_. This is all kinds of _kriffed_ up.” Del disgustingly muttered, with neither woman disputing nor reprimanding him.

“Any chance we can blow this place sky high after we leave?” Seyn quietly agreed.

“Only if no one’s caught up in the blast.” Iden sternly put an end to any further discussion as they walked past the repulsive artwork. Soon they neared Natasi’s private study, and they dreaded what horrors awaited them inside.

_Wonder what other demented pieces of propaganda she has in this place?_ Iden idly wondered before she heard two sets of footsteps approaching from the study and immediately held her fist to halt her squad.

“-we’ve just received reports of Jedi and Fel’s men breaching the capital. Think they might come after us, Commander?” A woman’s voice came through.

“I highly doubt it, Captain.” A man’s raspy voice replied. “Far as they know, everything of value here was taken by the commander’s wretches of a family when they deserted. Still, it never hurts to take a few extra precautions. I’ll send a couple squads down to the lower levels once we ensure the enemy cannot notice the shift.”

_This may prove a bit harder than we thought._ Iden mused before she quickly spoke over her helmet’s comm system. “Raptor Leader, we’re in position. We need our diversion at once.”

“Copy that, Inferno Leader. Stand by.”

Before the officers appeared, Iden motioned for her team to set their gauntlets for a quick interrogation. Quickly storming the study, they fired at the two officers, directly hitting them on their cheeks and causing them to drop onto the ground, all in eight seconds flat.

“Think anyone heard that?” Seyn joked while they took everything of possible use from the officers: each of their code cylinders, comlinks, and weapons. Then they quickly tied them up with a rope of fibrocord and gagged them before Del aimed his blaster at them if they tried anything funny.

“Can it, guys. We can’t stay here forever.” Iden frustratingly ordered as she searched for anything that might look like a secret passageway into Daala’s illegal prison.

Moments later, her stolen comlink activated, and she heard an alarmed voice echo through it,

“All forces, we have an invading force coming in from renegade fighters! Commander, go to Level Three Alert and lock down the lower levels immediately!”

Seeing this opportunity, Del grabbed the commander and ungagged him, “How do we get to the lower levels from here?”

“Who are you? One of Fel’s do-gooders?” The commander derisively asked.

_It should’ve kicked in by now._ Iden growled before she took over from Del and ripped off her helmet to reveal her beautiful tanned face to the traitor. Reveling in the officer’s shock at realizing just who he was dealing with, he began babbling, “Just find the Supreme Commander’s copy of the Tarkin Doctrine on the third shelf from the left and tilt it backward in a forty-five-degree angle. That’ll open the passageway to the cell block. Wh-what’s happening to me?!”

“What defenses can we expect once we enter the prison?” Iden pressed.

“Anyone who isn’t registered by the Supreme Commander or knows her shutdown codes will send a silent alarm directly to the command center. Then the whole facility will lock down!” He admitted, tears gushing down his face at this point. “Now what did you do to me?!”

“We just injected you with a powerful truth serum, and now you’re spilling your boss’s guts to us.” Iden ruefully smiled before continuing, “Last question, and I’ll shoot you if you try to resist. Do _you_ know the shutdown command?”

“Yes.” He cried.

“Then slowly recite it for Captain Marana. She won’t forget it with her eidetic memory, and we’ll make sure your help doesn’t go unrewarded for your service to the true Galactic Empire.”

“Please, don’t-” He begged before Iden furiously slammed the butt of her rifle against the commander’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him before he gasped for much-needed oxygen.

“Consider it your reward for betraying your oath to the Empire and siding with a genocidal megalomaniac who killed my mother.” Iden growled before reining in her anger. “Now, tell her the code.”

**Meanwhile, In Orbit Above Borosk**

**Within Stryker Melusar's Private Asteroid**

**Within the Officer’s Lounge**

“Make this easier on all of you and answer our single question. Where. Is. Melusar?” Bhixen growled at the five captured officers as Salix listened to the torrent of communications coming from the surviving Daala Partisans. Meanwhile, Corran and Tiralla tried to access the officer’s databanks for any useful intel while a squad of eight Stormtroopers stood watch for a potential ambush.

“Like we’ll tell you anything, _Jedi_.” The lead captain scoffed. “I don’t sell out a comrade to the enemy, and we all know how you Jedi operate. You’ll space us the moment you get all that you need from us.”

“Oh, no, we won’t space you.” Corran darkly promised. “We’re not _that_ merciful. I’ll just let Bhixen, my very hungry and ravenous Togorian friend here, eat you all one at a time until one of you cracks.” To give credence to his false claim, the tall Jedi Knight quickly and faux-eagerly licked his lips and brandished his long claws.

One lieutenant looked as if she was about to relieve herself, and she quickly begged, “PLEASE! Don’t let him eat us! We’ll do anything you say!”

“Then give us something we can use, and you’ll be treated as a lawful prisoner of war.” Corran reminded the woman.

“Don’t do it, Lieutenant. He’s lying!”

“Even so, I’ll take spacing over being eaten alive by a maniac any day!” Another lieutenant rebutted, with a third confessing,

“I can take you to his lab! That’s where his most crucial experiments are, and his personal bunker is less than three minutes from there. And I have the codes to get into-!” She begged before Salix ignited his lightsaber and turned around to warn everyone,

“We have company! Imperial Commandos!”

Just then, a blaster bolt caught the traitorous Imperial right in the throat. Acting on pure instinct, Tiralla pushed Corran and Bhixen onto the ground as just about everyone evaded additional blasts. Sadly, they quickly gunned down all the remaining captured officers and three of their Stormtroopers.

Turning to see who killed their captives, they saw a grizzled grey-haired Imperial Special Forces commander and his squad of a dozen commandos appear in front of them, with all their weapons aimed at the intruders. The leader was one that Tiralla instantly recognized before she angrily greeted him, “Hask.”

“I take it you know him?” Corran rhetorically asked while rising from the ground.

“Oh, yes. Gideon Hask, former Commander of Inferno Squad and one of the Empire’s best commandos. He was the one who taught me everything it meant to be a soldier in the Empire Pellaeon founded. At least, he was before he betrayed every oath he swore and nearly got his own subordinates killed just to join up with Daala.” Tiralla seethed.

“Let’s not hash out the past, Tiralla.” Gideon brushed off. “For old time’s sake, I’m giving you a final chance to stop your blind loyalty to a dead man and join Admiral Daala. Otherwise, you’ll have to share the same fate of the Jedi and their dupes.”

“And I told you before that I’d die a thousand deaths before serving that she-devil!”

Sighing with a hint of melancholy, Hask nodded before off-handedly admitting, “I knew I should have killed you instead of convincing Daala to make you her mole, but I wanted to believe otherwise.” Before anyone could respond, the Imperial turncoat sadly ordered his men, “Kill them all.”

As the enemy Stormtroopers opened fire, the allied force took cover behind various structures and returned the attack.

“You honestly can’t hope to beat us without your precious Force, now can you?!” Gideon laughed.

“Commander, a squad of Lecerscen’s Commandos are coming up right behind us!” A stormtrooper shouted within his helmet’s built-in communication system.

_What? So far out of the way?_ Gideon wondered before three of his men turned around, only to find nothing behind them, not even an open door.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Corran and Tiralla fired off a few shots that were lucky enough to hit two commandos in their visors or chest plate. As for the non-lethal blasts, their force of impact threw them down. This distraction allowed Bhixen to throw a concussion grenade at the commandos, forcing them to scatter for cover while it knocked another two unconscious.

Before Gideon could organize a retaliation, another urgent message came through, “All available forces are to converge at Melusar’s bunker immediately! Ura’s men are breaking through!”

Gritting his teeth, he knew the mission had to take priority over his personal pleasures, and curtly ordered his men, “All forces, initiate a fighting retreat immediately. Doctor Melusar’s under attack!”

The partisans quickly retreated through the closest passageway, allowing the Jedi-Imperial Force a reprieve.

Bhixen broke the silence, “Okay, I give up. Anyone want to tell me what just happened?”

“We need to move. I bought us a little time to regroup with the first fake message. Both groups of Imperials are about to converge on Melusar’s bunker, and we need to make sure we come out on top.” Salix warned the group.

Corran was the first to catch on and commendably gripped the Verpine’s shoulder, “You sly devil. You gave us that opening back there, didn’t you?”

“Yes, and now we need to hurry before either faction gets away with Melusar.” He emphasized, just before everyone rushed towards the bunker. “I just reached out to our strike teams and broke through the jamming. Let’s hope we’ll have enough reinforcements when we face Hask and Melusar.”

“We’ll have what we truly need.” Corran answered before asking. “But I need to make a quick stop before we face the mad doctor.”

“I want to destroy his experiments, personally.”

“We can do that on the way out, Master. Right now, Melusar is the main priority.” Salix advised the Council member.

“No.” Bhixen gently told his friend. “Master Horn’s right. We can’t let any trace of Melusar’s experiments remain, and he ought to be the one to do it after Jysella.”

“Go, Master, and do what you have to do. We’ll manage somehow without you. Just try to hurry and be thorough.”

“Thank you, Bhixen.” Corran gratefully nodded.

“Don’t worry about it. Now the debt’s been repaid in full from back when you defended me when I was still a Youngling.” The Togorian smirked before he, Salix, and the five surviving Stormtroopers hurried to Melusar’s bunker.

“You think we can destroy all of Melusar’s experiments before it’s too late?” Tiralla skeptically asked.

“I think that a strategically placed few thermal detonators will bring down at least most of the lab before the fleet destroys the entire base.” Corran simply responded. “And before that happens, we’ll wipe all of his research data clean from the system, just for good measure. I won’t run the risk of even one of his experiments surviving past this day.”

Nodding in sympathy, Tiralla urged him on, “Then we’d better hurry.”

**Meanwhile, On Shedu Maad**

**Within the Jedi Temple**

**Aboard the _Jade Shadow_**

“You want me to go _where_?!” Mirax Terrik Horn’s miniature hologram growled as she shook her head at Luke and Kyle. “We _finally_ have the support of the Alliance against the Sith and have the justification to go after Daala after all the lives she ruined. But instead of letting me help, you want me to leave my husband to face her all by himself. And I also have to take all my contacts and many of our privateers to Chiss space and help them in a far-off war?!”

“We’re not _making_ you do anything, Mirax. We’re _asking_ you to trust in your husband to do the right thing while we fight the Sith on every front.” Kyle sympathetically corrected her.

“Honestly, I don’t care if he kills Daala and Melusar at this point. And besides, how do I convince my people to break camp and head into the Unknown Regions? There are Force-knows how many dangers out there, and like you said, most of them are Sith-backed!”

“I’d have thought a master entrepreneur and Corellian smuggler like you would enjoy the challenge. Setting up shop in an unexplored territory, you’d be like the early galactic explorers of the Old Republic.” Luke boldly reminded her.

“Flattery won’t work on me, Skywalker. Give me a valid reason to agree to this, or I’m out.”

“Your son volunteered to be a part of the Chiss strike force.” Kyle provided. “After everything he’s suffered, he’ll need a parent by his side if he’s to stay sane out there.”

Giving the Grand Master a hateful stare that would have made her late father proud, Mirax warned him, “Fine. I’ll go. But don’t think I’ll forgive you for risking my son’s life like that.”

“Nor would I expect you to, if you ever knew all that I’ve done. But I do have one condition for you. You’ll need to bring someone along to help moderate between the Chiss and Jedi.”

“Who? Another of your so-called friends?”

“No. His wife.” Luke answered, earning a surprised blink from the aging smuggler kingpin.

“We all know what she’s capable of, and what she’s done over the years for the intelligence agencies. She’s just the kind of leader the Chiss will listen to.” Kyle elaborated.

“And she agreed to this? No blackmail or coercion whatsoever?”

“None. I told her the stakes just as I told you, and she agreed.”

“How long do I have?”

“Two days. We already worked it out with our privateers, and we’ll pay them triple their usual fee for aiding us there. The same holds true to your flotilla as well.”

“Well, at least we’ll get more than our money’s worth when we risk our lives fighting alongside those paranoid blue-skins.” Mirax blithely remarked.

“Just don’t give them _too_ much of a hard time. They’re one of our allies in this war.” Kyle reminded her.

“We both know we have your former apprentice to thank for that, Katarn.” Mirax knowingly countered. “Where do you want my force to meet up with yours?”

“In Wild Space, in orbit above the planet Fhost. It’s close to Chiss Space but out of the way from the Holonet relays, so the odds of the enemy finding out are low. I’ll transmit you the coordinates in a few minutes.”

“Good. Just one more thing. If Corran doesn’t kill them, be sure to save a piece of Daala and her scientist flunkies for me. I owe them for all the trauma they gave me and my family.” Mirax darkly promised before ending the transmission.

“Well, best I keep my promise to Mirax before she blows a gasket.” Kyle ruefully began sending Fhost’s planetary data to Mirax.

**Meanwhile, On Falleen**

**Just Outside the Parazen Mountains**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

“I’ve had just about _enough_ of this woman-child!” Edaan snarled while his ship shook from its failing shields taking a direct hit from a proton torpedo.

Over the course of the dogfight, he heard at least a dozen distress signals of Resistance capital ships falling prey to Phasma’s virus. His helplessness in unable to save even a single ship’s crew filled Edaan up with a terrible, unrelenting fury. And Jedi teachings be damned, he needed to release it all against an enemy before he let it loose on anyone he cared about.

Harshly shouting through the intercom, “Get ready and hang tight for a giant bang, everyone!” before he ordered Adari, “Ready a Baradium missile. We need to end this skirmish and rejoin the fleet now.”

Seeing the intensity in her beloved’s eyes, she bit back a protest before solemnly complying.

_Let’s see the would-be ‘Bane of the Jedi’ stand up to this!_ Edaan growled before he turned his ship around and prepared to end this dogfight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that foreboding climax to the smaller dogfight makes this a good place to end the chapter. So, what did you all think, as it sets the stage for plenty of revelations and battles in the immediate chapters to come? And the idea for Daala’s hidden carbonite prisoners came from a fanfic I read on TheForce.net’s Jedi Council Forums, by a manager called Sinrebirth. Their story is titled Star Wars: Legacy of the Force: Invincible: Special Edition. I give them full credit for this idea, and I thank them for their brilliant story. So, I hope you all are doing all right. I’m a bit sad, as today is the 13thanniversary of my Grandmother’s passing from Lung Cancer. I know she’s in Heaven with God, but I still miss her very much. And I have four more chapters to write before I publish them, so I’d better get to work soon, as I have work for the next three days, and school starting back up in 10 days. I hope you all stick around for the battles to come, as they’ll prove to be pivotal for the story ahead. May God be with us all in these troubling times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this cool day of Sunday, January 10, 2021? I’m doing all right, as I finished Ch. 23 a while ago, read a bit of Terry Goodkind’s Wizard’s First Rule, and have been keeping up on news through many pro-life conservative news sites, as I don’t trust most of the mainstream media these days, and I want to do best by God always, especially with this bad feeling growing in my gut. But enough about me, I wanted to get a good chunk of Ch. 24 out of the way before I have to charge my laptop, and later go to bed tomorrow for work from 10-3pm. Man, am I going to be busy the next few days. Well, I’d better get started on this chapter. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these troubling times. Oh, and I’d like a moment of silence for my grandmother, as she passed away today thirteen years ago. She was a kind and gentle soul who would be very devastated if she saw how crazy things have gotten. At least she’s in a better place.
> 
> (Monday, January 11, 2021 Addendum) Hey everyone! How are you holding up today? I’m doing all right, as I worked today from 10-3pm, and read a bit of Wizard’s First Rule before working on this chapter. Oh, and I decided to swap an excerpt from a future interval chapter that includes a big excerpt from Star Wars; Lost Tribe of the Sith: Sentinel and help set the stage for something big in the story. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I have four hours or so before I have to go to bed. Wish me luck.

**On Falleen**

**Just Outside the Parazen Mountains**

**Aboard the CEC _Consular_ -class Cruiser _Dark Beauty_**

“What is that Jedi doing?” Meeka muttered as the _Rude Awakening_ swerved around. Her question was soon answered as the enemy infiltrator opened its missile silo. She knew what the Jedi was planning, and it terrified her to her bones as she warned Aurra, “We gotta bail out! They’ve got-!”

“I see what he’s doing.” Aurra tersely said. Contacting her Sith superior, she informed her, “Think we’ve got him mad and distracted enough for you, Phasma?”

“Affirmative. Good work. Now withdraw to the main fleet immediately. It’s time to regroup for our main thrust on the fortress.”

“Guess Phasma knows what she’s doing after all.” Soonpaa sighed as the _Dark Beauty_ fled their engagement.

“You’re really surprised? She was trained by a brilliant strategist in Dician, after all.” Meeka reminded the Duros.

**Meanwhile, Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

“Where do they think you’re going, Sing?!” Edaan growled as he endlessly fired his laser cannons at the enemy cruiser.

“Edaan, call off the pursuit! They’re heading back to their fleet, and we have our own force counting on us! They’re getting ripped apart out there! Besides, we can’t take on that large a force all by ourselves!” Adari shouted.

“But we still have two baradium missiles and can cripple the enemy fleet in one fell swoop!” He couldn’t help but increase his panting as his rational mind conflicted with the passionate anger raging in his heart.

“Not if we get killed or captured first! Remember why we’re here, to stop the Sith! Think of Vestara and Ben! Don’t let this turn into a repeat of New Tahv!” She emphasized to him, the last two remarks snapping him out of his haze.

Regaining control of his frantic breathing, he heeded his girlfriend’s voice and turned his ship back towards the Resistance fleet.

Not even ten minutes later, when he arrived at the gateway to the fortress, what he saw on the ground made his heart sink. The twisted hulks and burning debris of at least twenty battleships and countless starfighters littered the ground. Markings on the wreckage indicated at least three-quarters of it was Resistance ships. And to make matters worse, many enemy patrol craft were quickly rounding up any survivors they found and loading them on several prison transports.

“How did this happen so fast? How could I have let this happen?” Edaan horrifically whispered.

“Don’t blame it all on yourself Edaan. This is all the Sith and their _krething_ computer virus. You might very well have been one of their prisoners if you stayed here.” Adari shook her head.

Swallowing down the fearful lump in his throat, he opened a comm channel and focused on helping those still free, “ _Rude Awakening_ here. Is there anyone still out there?”

Nearly a minute passed before a strong signal came through, and Haxim’s strong voice came through, “Haxim here. You sure took your time coming back here, Palpatine.”

“Thank the Gods.” Edaan breathed.

“Didn’t know you were a pagan, Edaan.”

“Don’t discriminate against me just because I believe in the Celestials.” He defensively stated, “Anyway, how many of our people are still free?”

“About fifty-five percent of the fleet, seventy percent of the army, and all of your fellow Jedi and commandos. We’ve all regrouped at the fortress, and you’d better get a move on. The enemy’s set to invade any minute now.”

“Acknowledged. We’ll get there right away.” Adari spoke on Edaan’s behalf before closing the comlink.

“I’m really a mess right now, aren’t I?” Edaan shamefully asked.

“Understatement of the year, I’m afraid.” Adari nodded before K’Kruhk entered the cockpit, and gravely asked Edaan,

“What happened to you back there? I felt your anger swell up in you as if it was about to overtake your mind. It was like you were ready to go off on a killing spree as soon as Aurra ambushed us.”

“I know.” Edaan looked down for a minute. “I failed you all because of my obsessive focus on a task. Adari knows better than me how driven I can become, and how I nearly lost myself to anger once before with her.”

“But what triggered it? It felt as if you had a personal grudge against her, but I don’t recall you telling me you fought her.”

“I never did, but I knew other Jedi Apprentices, many of my friends, who confronted her.” Edaan confessed. “They were mutilated and tortured by that sadistic _schutta_ before she sent them back to us as a twisted example. I still remember their pain and heartbreak after their masters were murdered right in front of their eyes.”

“Just like you told me of Jysella and Tahiri. And you wanted to avenge them all, right?” Adari deduced, who only got a simple nod in response.

“You can’t shoulder the whole burden all by yourself, Edaan, nor seek revenge.” K’Kruhk gently chided him. “Remember Anakin Skywalker’s example. That’s why you brought us together as a team, to keep you from falling to the Dark Side.”

“I know.” A new fire coming into his eyes before he humbly acknowledged, “That’s why I think it’s best that, for the time being, I share the burden of leadership with you two and Akku.”

Neither of Edaan’s friends expected this answer, and Adari asked, “You sure about this? I don’t know about the others, but I’ll give you plenty of grief if you make a bad call.”

Warmly chuckling, he admitted, “That’s what I’m counting on from all of you. Between the four of us, I’ll have a much better chance of keeping a cool head.”

“Now, if there’s nothing else, we have a rendezvous to make, and a war against the Sith to continue.”

**Five Minutes Later**

**In Orbit Above Borosk**

**Within Stryker Melusar's Private Asteroid**

**Just Outside Melusar’s Bunker**

“What’s with all of Daala’s reinforcements converging on us, Sir?!” KayEx snarled while snapping an enemy captain’s neck and blasting another two Stormtroopers. “We can’t even get close to Melusar!”

“Less talking and more slicing, KayEx!” Sora fired back, as he grappled with a Storm Commando before headbutting them and firing a mini rocket through the chest plate, killing the woman before she even hit the ground.

Taking a moment to assess the situation, he knew he had to make a move quickly before their window of opportunity slipped away. Perhaps it was time to unveil one of his patron’s latest creations. On that note, he pulled out a small disk-like machine, no more than five inches in diameter, before pushing on its center, unveiling a miniature droid that strongly resembled a Clone War-era Buzz Droid.

He directed the little droid to the giant durasteel door, “See that door, BeeDee? Get inside and slice us a way through before we all get borked!”

Saluting him with one of his spiderlike arms, BD-134 jumped off the captain’s hand and rapidly crawled up to the lock to begin slicing through the security systems.

_Now in the meantime, all we have to do is kill every damned enemy we find. This should be fun._ Really _fun._ Sora blithely thought, just as he saw another two squadrons of Stormtroopers enter the hallway.

**Five Minutes Later**

**Within Melusar’s Laboratory**

“Well, this certainly takes a high place on the Empire’s depravities.” Tiralla sadly shook her head as she saw the lengths Stryker and Daala went to in trying to expunge Force Sensitivity from all life.

All across the lab, there were dozens of carcasses and corpses placed in stasis pods, organs and brains being scanned and dissected, and countless computers running simulations for the rogue Imperials. And as a heinous irony, all of the experiments were overseen by at least three medical droids as Corran and Tiralla observed the poor victims’ remains of Daala’s self-induced dementia.

“You still want to help me with this, Captain?” Corran seriously asked.

“You kidding? This’ll be cathartic for both of us. Let me start you off.” She spat out just before blowing off the heads of each droid guardian.

“Master Horn, you’ve got enemy forces inbound!” Salix urgently warned Corran through the comlink embedded in his ear.

“How many and how long?”

“No more than a dozen commandos, but ETA is five minutes, max!”

“Acknowledged. We’ll be ready for them.”

Putting his personal vengeance aside, Corran quickly warned Tiralla of the situation while they hurried to strategically embed several thermal detonators throughout the lab. But they would still need two minutes before the grenades could simultaneously detonate, so the duo would have to find a way to stall for time.

Finishing less than ten seconds before six Imperial commandos and a TIE Fighter commander barged through the main door. Bracing themselves for the conflict to come, Corran felt the smug superiority in the commander’s mind, and his arrogant certainty of victory.

This helped Corran realize a critical detail that could save them both: He could feel and utilize the Force within this lab.

But how could that be? The ysalamiri’s range were supposed to cover the entire base with their Force bubble. Could some of them have been killed in the carnage, or was it deliberate for Melusar’s sick experiments?

Well, either way, he certainly wasn’t going to object on having a strong advantage when the odds were so stacked against them.

“And here I thought we’d miss the main event.” The commander’s voice suddenly gloated, surprising the two allies with the voice’s high-pitched tone. “I think killing the legendary Jedi Master Corran Horn would help send a good message to Fel and his overlords. And as an added bonus, it’ll help restore a little more order to this facility.”

“Sorry, and you are?” Corran asked, feigning disinterest while stalling for time for the imminent withdrawal.

“Introductions?” The commander nodded. “Fair enough. I am Commander Nash Windrider, formerly of the 61st Imperial Fighter Group, and an unfortunate descendant of Alderaanian survivors.”

“If your parents or grandparents were really from Alderaan, then what in the blazes are you doing serving a Sithspawn like Daala?! For _kriffing’s_ sake, she made herself into a mistress for Alderaan’s destroyer just to become an admiral and tried to command just like Tarkin!” Tirally cursed.

_We don’t have time for another_ kriffing _fanatic._ Corran quietly cursed. “Look, instead of a very long-winded explanation on why you think Daala’s a worthy leader and all that bantha fodder, let me give you one warning: Turn around and leave this place at once, before you wind up dead like these poor souls.”

“Cute.” Nash deadpanned. “But you can’t hope to stop us all. It’ll be just like when I captured your precious do-gooder of a daughter for Stryker.”

That off-handed admission made something inside Corran’s psyche snap, and a boiling fury threatened to overtake him as he tersely whispered, “ _You_ kidnapped my daughter for Daala?”

“Indeed.” Nash calmly admitted. “My men and I watched many of his experiments on her and Jedi Veila and saw them get torn apart before they were stitched together countless times. It was quite a spectacle for us. We even took bets on watching when they’d cry and beg for death’s sweet release.”

It was only through Tiralla’s firm voice quietly speaking through his earpiece that kept him from losing all control, “Don’t do anything rash, Horn.”

Focusing his anger, he tightly warned Nash’s men, “You can’t win against the two of us. If you surrender now, then I swear that you’ll get a fair trial. Otherwise, you’ll meet the same fate as all of our enemies, and I’ve killed many Imperials in my time.” As he said that, he telepathically told Tiralla, “ _Are the detonators ready?_ ”

“ _How did-_ ” She mentally shouted, just as Nash shook his head.

“ _No time! Trigger them in five seconds!_ ”

“Thanks, but with our homefield advantage, we’ll take our chances on the ground.” Nash confidently chuckled, completely unaware of the conversation occurring between the two allies.

_Two seconds._

“Open fire.”

Igniting his lightsaber, Corran used his Force-enhanced reflexes to deflect several blaster bolts immediately before the detonators went off. The resulting explosions caught a commando nearly directly in one’s path while destroying many of the experiments and computers, as well as creating a barrier of fire and smoke between Nash and the four surviving commandos.

“COME ON!” Corran shouted before he and Tiralla fled the lab to rejoin the others.

_Clever bastards!_ Nash reluctantly gave the two enemies credit, momentarily wondering how Corran used the Force back there before ordering his remaining subordinates, “No sense dawdling around here anymore! Move out!”

**Meanwhile, Just Outside the Borosk System**

**Aboard the _Imperial_ -class Star Destroyer _Dauntless_**

****

**Within the Command Center**

“Admiral, I’m getting an audio transmission from Inferno Leader.” The XO quietly informed Garrick, handing him a comlink.

“Thank you, Captain.” Garrick thanked her before taking the call. “Boss, here. Status update, Brainiac?”

“We found them, Sir. _All_ of them.” His daughter shakily answered, something he intently noticed, given how Iden rarely lost her composure, especially not during a mission.

“I understand. The _Dauntless_ will arrive to extract you all within the hour.” Garrick tried to reassure Iden before she clarified,

“No, you don’t get it. We found _all_ of Daala’s carbonite prisoners. All of her enemies and dissenters she made disappear over the years and hid away are imprisoned underneath her estate. Even from back when she was Chief of State. There’s gotta be _thousands_ of them down here, and there’s no way we can get them all out in time.”

Momentarily stunned at the revelation, he found his voice to respond, “Acknowledged. I’ll contact the Chief, and we’ll move immediately. Force willing, we’ll get as many as we can for the time being.”

_And hopefully we can come back for the rest before long._ He prayed before addressing his Xexto Jedi advisor, “I don’t suppose you have any miracles to pull out of your robes, do you, Master Jedi?”

Billibango scoffed, “Sorry. I’m a Jedi Knight, not a miracle worker.”

“However, if you really want to create a schism in Daala’s ranks, why don’t you and Head Fel use your allies in Imperial Intelligence to spread the word on her illegal prison?” He proposed. “That’ll really get people inspired to join us.”

“How do you Jedi come up with such brilliant ideas, but not claim to be miracle workers?” Garrick wondered out loud.

“Because we’re more flexible and open-minded than you uninspired Imps.” He chuckled.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

**Meanwhile, Within the Shogun System**

**Aboard the _Pre Viszla_**

“How long until Oculus and Sedriss arrive?” Kitai asked after hearing Wyyrlok’s new orders.

“No more than thirty-six hours. Lord Krayt feels that your campaign progress must be accelerated, before the Jedi and their allies can muster a force to deal with you.” Wyyrlok explained.

“Now, what of Jaing and his followers? Have you managed to extract any intel from any of them?”

“Regrettably, no. But try to keep in mind who Jaing Skirata is and all his decades of experience. Any way we decide to deal with him, getting him to crack will take time.”

“Time which Lord Krayt feels we do not have. That is why, once she arrives, Sedriss will take over their interrogation.”

_And make us betray our word to Jaing and his people._ Mirta knowingly seethed before Kitai complied, “Very well. I will be sure to prepare the prisoners for their interrogation.”

“Good.” Wyyrlok acknowledged, his eyes focused on Mirta before concluding, “One more thing, Commander Gev. I would advise you to find a range of missions suitable for Commander Rhal and his division. They are very anxious for combat after their defeat on Kalevala, and I imagine such inaction is quite harmful to your morale.”

_Yes, since that bloodthirsty lunatic and your order’s complete trust in him is why so many of my men want him dead._ Mirta quietly seethed while saying out loud, “I’ll see what I can find for them.”

“Good. Report back to me when any new developments arise.” Wyyrlok ordered them before he concluded his transmission.

“I don’t like this.” Mirta quietly admitted to Kitai right after the holocall ended.

“Neither do I.” The Sith Lady regretfully agreed. “But these are Lord Krayt’s orders, and we have no choice but to obey them. At least Oculus and Sedriss are just advising me, and I’m still in command. Hopefully I can keep them away from Jaing’s men.”

“Maybe, but for how long? I’m sure they sent those two lunatics here to keep an eye on you. And with those crazy Jedi turncoats getting into the mix, there’s no telling how much havoc they’ll cause in our ranks. And don’t even get me started on the risk drawing the Jedi Order down on us way ahead of schedule.” The hybrid Mandalorian reminded her friend.

“I should be able to keep them in check, just as long as we keep providing Krayt with good results. You just worry about your kids and the rest of your men. Now, it’s been a long day, so I think it’s best we each take a hot sanisteam before we retire for the night. This way, you can spend some time with your kids after all missions you’ve been on.” Kitai advised Mirta.

“Always thinking of others, Kitai.” Mirta jested just as they entered their shared cabin.

But as soon as the door closed, Kitai suddenly fell to her knees, and felt another set of memories close in around her conscious mind, this one far more powerful and vivid than the last time.

**On Welona 30 th, 3960 BBY**

**On Kesh**

**Within the City of Tahv**

**Inside the City’s Aqueduct**

_Suddenly an unseen hand slammed him backward into the coursing water. The macrobinoculars tumbled from his grasp, bouncing once on the ledge and shattering unseen on a marble rooftop far below. Once he touched bottom in the meter-deep canal, Jelph kicked his work boots against the greasy stone floor and launched himself up—only to go flying back again, pushed by the Force. Unable to right himself, he tumbled down the flume._

_The current subsided, depositing him in a collecting pool—lower down, but still many meters above the nearby rooftops. He struggled to the shallow end, unclipped his lightsaber from his belt, and lit it. Blue light flashing in the night, Jelph staggered about in the waist-deep water, looking for his assailant._

_“Liar!”_

_The call had originated up the flume. There Jelph saw the silhouette of a woman launching toward him, brandishing a crimson lightsaber. With both hands on his weapon, he deflected the powerful blow, allowing the force of the woman’s attack to carry her into the reservoir with him. She regained her footing quickly and struck again._

_“Liar!” Ori repeated, her normally brown eyes blazing with orange._

_“You found it,” Jelph said, bringing his lightsaber against hers in a crackling deadlock. It was all he could think to say._

_Ori snarled something inaudible and kicked through the water at him. Jelph sidestepped the move, causing them both to lose footing—and causing Ori to lose her lightsaber to the deeper portion of the basin._

_Seeing her splashing about, looking for the weapon, Jelph stepped back to give her room. “You found it,” he said, deactivating his lightsaber. “You found it—and you destroyed the garden. I don’t blame you.”_

_“I blame you!” Standing again, she jammed her hand in the water, fruitlessly. “You’re a liar. You’re a_ Jedi _!”_

_“I was,” he said. There was no point in denying it. “That was my spaceship you found. Thank the Force you didn’t try to get inside—”_

_“What? You don’t think I’m_ smart _enough?” Dripping, she glared back at him. “I’m just some stupid groundling to you—no better than the Keshiri!”_

_“That’s not it!”_

_“We came from space, you know. And we’ll be going back! Is that what you’re afraid of?”_

_“Yes—among other things.” Suddenly remembering where he was, Jelph looked nervously above. The reservoir was too high for them to be heard from beneath, but he’d seen aerial sentries earlier. At least he’d found her. “What . . . what are you doing here?”_

_Ori stomped around in the water, still unable to find her lightsaber. “I came to Tahv to tell them about you! To warn them!”_

_“Up here?” He’d expected her to head off to see someone of importance. He studied her as she shook the water from her hair. “Wait. You_ did _see someone important. Your mother.”_

_The Sith woman simply glowered._

_“I thought your mother wasn’t in power anymore—”_

_“That’ll change!” Ori’s face filled with rage. “With what we know now, she’ll be back!_ I’ll _be back!”_

_Jelph stepped backward, as if shoved by the force of her words. “This isn’t like you,” he said. “The person who stayed with me those days didn’t care about that anymore. That person—”_

_“That wasn’t me,” Ori spat. “That was a defeat!”_

_“But I liked the other you—and I don’t care what you call it. That was a part of you.”_

_“That person wasn’t Sith!” She pointed to the stars, peeking out from the clouds high above. “Those belong to us! It’s not just about me. We’ve lived here a thousand years, waiting to get back there. Waiting to get back to what’s ours!”_

_Jelph began to say something, but stopped. “That’s right,” he whispered, calculating. The Tribe was a remnant from the Great Hyperspace War, more than a millennium before. She didn’t know what had followed._

_He had a weapon._ History _._

_“There are no more Sith,” Jelph said._

_“What?”_

_“There are no more Sith,” he repeated. “They’re extinct.”_

_“You’re lying,” Ori said, wading toward the edge. “That vessel you were hiding was a warship! Those big . . ._ prongs _on either side of it. Are you telling me those are for decoration?”_

_Jelph shook his head. “Yes, we have enemies. And we’ve even fought Sith in living memory. A Jedi, Exar Kun, fell to the dark side and revived the movement. But they were eradicated. Hunted down—all of them.” Carefully, he edged his way toward her. “As far as I know, your people are the only Sith left alive in the galaxy. Feel my thoughts. You’ll know I’m telling the truth.”_

_Breathing hard, Ori looked back at him. Her anger spent, she hoisted herself onto the edge of the basin and pulled off her boot. Water poured from it. “We’ll rise,” she said, calmer now. “Alone against one Jedi, or a billion. We’ll take our chances.”_

_“You’ll be crushed by the Jedi.”_

_“Does anyone even know we exist?” she asked. “If the Sith haven’t been looking for us, I doubt the Jedi have.”_

_“They’re looking for me,” he said. “And believe me, the Jedi are looking for you.” He didn’t know what had become of all the members of the Covenant since he’d fled—but he knew as long as Lucien Draay lived, someone would be watching for the Sith._

_Ori rubbed her forehead, exasperated. “If I can’t save my family—and I can’t save my people—then what am I supposed to do?”_

_“Supposed to do?” Jelph laughed. “You’re the one that always says you set your own course.” He waded toward her perch on the edge. “Just decide what you want.”_

_For a long moment, Ori looked at him, standing in the starlit water before her. Finally, she closed her eyes and shook her head. “We’ll never be able to trust each other,” she said._

_Jelph looked at her searchingly._

_She opened her eyes and glared at him. “I can feel it in your thoughts. You think I’m beautiful. You think you want me. You want to trust me. But you’re looking behind every word I say, trying to find me out, trying to trap me. Because of who I am.”_

_Jelph looked down at the water. He hadn’t known why he had come all this way when so much was at risk. Not until now. “I think I know who you are, Ori.” He stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder. She shrank at his touch._

_“Jelph,” she said, grabbing at his hand but not pushing it away. “I can’t be the person I was back at the farm. If the only way to be with you is to be weak, I just can’t do it.”_

_“You_ can _be strong,” he said, reaching for her and pulling her off the ledge, down into the water before him. Her feet touching the bottom, she looked up at him. “You_ are _strong,” he said. “You just don’t have to rule the galaxy.”_

_She looked away from him, down at the pool. “It’s what we’re born to do, you know. To rule the galaxy.”_

_“Then the Tribe is built on a trick,” he said. “A deception. Everyone is fighting over something that only one person can have. Just one. Which means that to be a Sith—is to be an_ almost certain failure _. Almost everyone who follows your Code is doomed to fail, even before he starts.” Jelph chortled. “What kind of philosophy is that?” Nudging her chin upward with his hand, he looked into her eyes, brown again. “Don’t be tricked. You can’t lose if you don’t play.”_

_He kissed her, uncaring what any Sith aerial sentry saw. Ori returned the embrace, just before the vision ended._

**Back in the Present**

**On Borosk**

**Within the Planetary Headquarters**

**Inside the Command Center**

“How far away are our reinforcements?” Natasi demanded her XO amidst the hurried panic of her command staff rushing orders and coordinating the defense of her capital world while trying to reach Stryker’s asteroid.

She also noticed how another enemy Star Destroyer, the _Dauntless_ , emerged from hyperspace far closer to the planet’s atmosphere, and was on a direct course to the capital city. What endgame could the Jedi be up to this time?

“I’m afraid Moffs Quillian and Flennic ran into a bit of an obstacle.” He dutifully informed her. “Someone laced interdictors on both of their paths, and they’re holed up pretty good in their natural defenses.”

_Drikl._ She grimaced before curtly nodding, “What of Moff Vansyn?”

“Yes… well, it seems Lecerscen and his own fleet has engaged him as a stalling tactic.”

“He was sighted there?” She angrily pounced on that.

“The _Mandator_ was, so we believe so. Guess Lecerscen still holds a grudge against Vansyn after you two blackmailed him years ago.” The Sullustan carelessly recalled.

“Don’t, push it.” She gave him a lethal stare.

“Sorry.”

“Commander, there’s a problem!” A Twi’lek captain alerted Natasi. “Commander Resudi has been found dead, and several Stormtroopers have engaged enemy commandos in your residence. They’re reporting that they’ve breached the lower levels.”

_They found them._ She horrifically realized. She also knew what would happen if they liberated even a fraction of the prisoners. That meant she had to take decisive action right away, even if it cost her the last semblance of a normal life.

Shoving the captain out of the way, she ordered the Imperial on the other line, “This is Commander Daala. I need you to listen to me, trooper, very carefully…”

**Ten Minutes Later**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Parazen Mountains**

**Inside the Command Center**

“You’re sure about this?” Haxim asked the _Rude Awakening_ ’s crew. “If you commit to this course of action, you’ll be without your ship.”

“We’re all in agreement, General. You’ve got many wounded and refugees here, so you’ll need our ship far more for the time being.” Akku answered.

“Just be sure to keep it in near-mint condition. The boss prides himself on keeping all his ships in top-notch quality.” Shara warned Loka.

“What, like a manuscript on _flimsi_?” Loka jested. “I’d be a fool to decline using your ship. I’d be more concerned for all of you in the fight ahead.”

“We’ll manage somehow.” Kix answered while Edaan conversed with Adari and the four Jedi Masters.

“I understand. Guess we have more in common than either one cared to admit, Edaan.” Ben gently noted after hearing Edaan’s tearful confession.

“Maybe so.” Edaan acknowledged. “But it’s clear to me that I still have so much to learn about myself, my limits, the Force, and life itself if I’m going to master the darkness within my heart. Let alone help Ben save Vestara. That’s why I believe I need to follow Revan’s example and increase my knowledge by learning from many masters.”

“This one does not understand.” Saba confusingly hissed.

“It means he’s going to submit himself to training under the five of us and Akku’s uncle.” Adari clarified, astonishing everyone when Edaan nodded.

“You? No offense, Adari, but you and Rayder aren’t Jedi.” Ben reminded her, which earned him five deadly stares.

“None taken.” Adari shrugged. “But I know a few useful skills from a few kind Sith apprentices and have much knowledge in guerilla warfare that you can’t learn from a holobook. And don’t even get me started on Rayder’s mastery of stealth and infiltration.”

“Are you sure about this, Edaan?” Tyria warned him. “You’re already a great Jedi, and just have a bit of past trauma to deal with, like all of us here.”

“Sorry, Master, but my mind’s set.” Edaan answered. “I need to do this if we’re going to stand a fighting chance against the Sith. And that means we’ll all need to be at our best before the final battle begins. Soon as we finish up here and make it to the safe houses, I’ll start a new training regimen under all of you.”

“Then it would be our privilege to train you, Edaan Palpatine.” Saba nodded.

**Meanwhile, 5 Kilometers Outside the Parazen Mountains**

**Aboard the _Bounty’s Plunder_**

“You felt this bloodlust from Edaan? There can be no room for error on this, Sing.” Phasma emphasized to Aurra.

“I know what I felt. He was angrier than I ever was back before the Clone War.” She hesitated before reluctantly admitting, “I can see why your masters want him to join your ranks. He might make a good Sith after all.”

“Whether or not he will become one remains to be seen.” Phasma reminded her. 

“I think you’re getting a bit ahead of yourself, Phasma.” Meeka changed the topic. “We still need to capture him and Skywalker, and that will not be an easy task.”

“Especially considering we’ve lost nearly thirty-five percent of our fleet from the first assault. No offense, but that’s hardly a rate of attrition Falleen can afford, right?” Soonpaa cautiously added.

“If it destroys the Resistance today, then these sacrifices will be worth it.” Phasma curtly cut him off. “And besides, I still have many surprises in store for them and the Jedi. All we need to do is follow my plan.”

“Long as I get to kill some fools and earn a place at the Scorekeeper’s side, I’m happy.” Kossk butted in.

“Shut up, Trando.” Meeka insulted him, earning short laughs from most of the hunters.

Such banter made Phasma reminisce for the simplicity of her clan and their everyday battle for survival against Parnassos’s diverse threats. She missed her brother and his bold and witty, but wise and compassionate leadership.

Sadly, where she found a true purpose and sense of responsibility for those abandoned by the Jedi and their servants, the Dark Side twisted him into a creature of bottomless hatred and fanaticism. Even so, she held onto hope that he might return to his old self one day.

But her depressed reflections were cut short by Admiral Remus’s transmission, “Apologies for interrupting, Lady Phasma, but the fleet is fully fueled and rearmed for Phase Two. We merely await your word.”

“Excellent. Then have all ships finish examining their systems. We will begin our advance on the mountains in exactly one hour.”

“Very good., my lady.” The admiral saluted her before signing off.

**Meanwhile, Aboard the _Pre Vizsla_**

****

**Within the Captain’s Quarters**

“ _Give her some room, Parja!_ ” Mirta’s distorted voice came through as Kitai regained consciousness.

While she struggled to get back on her own two feet, Kitai felt as if something old, powerful, bright, and worn down had reawakened within her tainted soul.

Somehow, she knew everything that had just transpired within her mind with perfect clarity and knowledge, and she instinctively knew that Edaan was somehow behind it all: She had just witnessed a Sith Saber, the daughter of a future Grand Lady of the Sith, engage a Jedi Shadow from the long-defunct Jedi Covenant in a brawl before they found love in each other, just like she and Ben did for a brief time.

But even then, countless questions entered her mind, and she felt her turmoil increase as she wondered just what happened to Jelph and Orielle, and if they succeeded in securing their love where she and Ben had failed.

Could she have atoned for her betrayal if she had just owned up to what she did, and still had Ben in her life as her beloved? But did it even matter now? Why would the memories come to her now, and what purpose did Edaan have for this memory beyond its obvious implications?

“Kitai?” Mirta’s daughter, Parja Gev Orade, worriedly asked, “What was that about? It looked like you were having a seizure or something.”

“For _manda_ ’s sake, Parja, at least let the woman breathe for a minute. There’s no telling what she just went through.” Her brother, Bralo, scolded his impetuous sister.

“No. No, I’m all right. Just some bad dreams are all it was.” Kitai calmly reassured the curious kids.

Mirta, knowing what was really going on, told her children, “Go to your room. We’ll be along shortly, after Kitai and I have a girl-to-girl talk.”

“Then why can’t I be involved in it?” Parja pouted.

“Because you’re still not an adult.” Bralo teasingly reminded her before they hurried behind the door that led to the children’s adjacent cabin.

As soon as the door closed, Mirta got right down to business, “Another Edaan-induced vision?”

“Worse than that.” Kitai shakily admitted. “I think… I think I was reliving a set of ancient memories from my homeworld. But how could Edaan have learned of this encounter?”

“What did you see?”

“I... I saw a Jedi and Sith on Kesh, just before the Jedi Civil War began, and they fell in love and started a relationship. But how could such a thing have come to pass? There were no records of this scandal on Kesh when I was growing up.”

“Maybe your elders kept it a secret in order to prevent a panic from overtaking your people. Or maybe they kept it a secret from everyone and lived in hiding the rest of their lives.” Mirta suggested.

“Perhaps. But I don’t understand what Edaan could hope to gain from showing me such a set of memories. Does he truly think that I’ll return to Ben after all the betrayals, lies, and death I have sown? Is he truly that naïve?”

“Kitai, I think you just answered your own question. The only question now is, what are you going to do about it?”

“I don’t know. But we can’t let anyone know about this, or it’ll be both of our heads.” Kitai warned her friend.

“Too bad you just can’t confront Edaan while he’s on Falleen and make him stop these memories.” Mirta disappointedly answered, unintentionally giving Kitai a perfect idea.

“Maybe I can.” She smirked as she embraced her friend in a fierce hug before letting her go. “It won’t be easy, and it could very well get us killed, but I might have a way to talk to Edaan without physically being in his presence.”

“Is it one of those Force talents you’ve picked up along our travels?”

“Something like that. A little trick I learned from Snoke and his own training. But it’ll take time to prepare the ritual to contact Edaan, and there’s no telling if he’ll listen to me, or if the other Sith will catch on to my plan.”

“How much time?”

“At most, a month or two. That’s why I’ll need your help to cover for me, and maybe your son too if it comes down to it.”

“Why involve one of my kids?”

“Because there’s no one else I can trust with this information, and I know he holds little love for the Sith but loves you intensely. I need someone who won’t betray us, and your son fits all the criteria.”

“And what about my daughter? Don’t you trust her with a secret?” Mirta hurtfully asked.

“On the battlefield, without a doubt. But she also highly looks up to Belok Rhal and the rest of the Sith for their power, and I don’t want to risk any of them catching on to me.”

Looking to the side, Mirta could not deny that point, and reluctantly acknowledged, “Fine. My son and I’ll help you. But only on one condition. Parja deserves to know something to keep her from sniffing around when she figures out something’s up.”

“Then we’ll tell her a half-truth, which is that I’m going behind enemy lines to gather intel on the Jedi. We’ll swear her to secrecy.” Kitai agreed.

As she nodded, she felt another memory come over her, and she saw a bald aged human in Jedi robes talk to an unseen individual.

He gruffly spoke with a wizened voice of a man who had seen too much in his many decades, " _Love doesn't lead to the dark side. Passion can lead to rage and fear, and can be controlled... but passion is not the same thing as love. Controlling your passions while being in love... that's what they should teach you to beware. But love itself will save you... not condemn you._ "

And again, the memory ended, and she found herself rising from her bed as Mirta checked her pulse.

“How long was I out this time?” Kitai gravely asked.

“Less than thirty seconds.” Mirta answered. “Another memory?”

“Think so. Wish I knew what this one was about, but it only proves how I need these visions to end before it’s too late for all of us.”

“I’ll get Bralo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that this is a good place to end the chapter! What did you all think, as it took me three days to write all of this? Well, I had a lot of it already written from other future drafts, and the excerpt from Star Wars; Lost Tribe of the Sith: Sentinel to add in, so it helped a lot. I hope to get the next one down within a few days, before school starts back up in eight days. So, how are you all doing on this cool night of Tuesday, January 12, 2021? I’m all right, as I had a good day at work, and talked with my mother a bit about current events, as it helps to talk with her about this. We see eye to eye on most things, and she’s a great source of counsel. And I have to let you know that I will be working a lot next week, five hours on Monday and Wednesday, and eight hours on Friday, so coupled with school, I’ll be packed. Well, I guess that’s it for this chapter. I’d better go, and I hope that you all have a blessed evening. May the Lord be with us all in these dark times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. How are you all holding up on this cool day of Wednesday, January 13, 2021? I’m all right, if rather disheartened by certain political events in my country that I just learnt less than 20 minutes ago. I’m sure that you all know what I’m talking about. I just can’t wrap my head around how out of control and insane things have gotten so quickly, but I know that God is always in control. I only pray that we can live long enough to see things turn around again. Oh, and I don’t have work for five days now, so I can work on my story for most of the time, aside from when I have to volunteer Saturday. In other news, I’m excited for the next The Witcher comic to come out in two weeks, and then the next Dragon Age miniseries two months later. They’ll be good reads for me. Well, I’d better get on with the chapter, as it won’t write itself. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these dark times (Star Wars pun not intended ;)).
> 
> (Thursday, January 14, 2021 Addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this cool day? I’m doing all right, as I helped my mom with a little shopping, and bought myself the latest Boruto: Naruto Next Generations DVD box set, and the first episode was hilarious! I can’t wait to watch the rest of the Family Day arc, and then the Jugo arc next. That’ll be a good treat in this difficult start to the new year. Oh, and I plan to read a little more of Wizard’s First Rule soon. It’ll be a good read. And then I’ll read two recent books, on each by Dan Crenshaw and Susan Eisenhower, both books will be essential to me in the coming era. Well, I’d better get to writing, as I have a long way to go in this chapter. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these foreboding times.

**Five Minutes Later**

**On Borosk**

**Within the Capital City**

**Outside the Main Communications Center**

Jaina was in her element here, moving faster than a blur while deflecting countless blaster bolts and leaving a pile of corpses behind in her wake. She was a force of nature- no, she was a pure conduit for the Force itself- as she protected her men.

“ _Master Fel_!” Armand’s voice could barely be heard over the cacophony of death and mayhem, and he had to repeat himself, shouting through the communications network with all his vocal cords’ strength, “MASTER FEL!”

“What?! Kinda busy here, Vorn!” Jaina loudly reminded him as she sliced across an enemy Stormtrooper’s chest.

“Admiral Versio ordered me to relay you this message. He said his daughter’s team ‘hit the motherload and needs your help to retrieve them all before they’re blown away!’”

_Did Daala actually…? Well, I shouldn’t really be surprised._ Jaina sadly deduced. _No sense in dawdling about now._

Quickly switching to Cardinal’s frequency, she ordered, “Get me one of your shuttles at once! I need to hitch a ride!”

“Give me five minutes, Ma’am.” The commander promised.

“You have three.”

**Meanwhile, In Orbit Above Borosk**

**Within Stryker Melusar’s Private Laboratory**

**Inside Melusar’s Bunker**

“This is bad.” Melusar anxiously stated as, one after another, the bunker’s defenses began failing while his escort of a dozen Stormtroopers prepared for a siege.

“Whatever happens, you and your assistants stay behind us, Sir! Your work for the Admiral is too invaluable to lose now!” The sergeant warned Stryker.

Quickly contacting Nash and Gideon, he hissed, “Tell me one of you is close! Someone is about to break into the bunker, and my men are gonna be massacred.”

“My squad and I are fifty feet away, but the Jedi and Ura’s YVH made it a madhouse! We can’t get even close to stop Ura’s men!” Gideon shouted.

“Then you’re closer than my team!” Nash rebutted before he off-handedly added, “Oh, and Doc, Horn’s on his way to you, and he’s quite angry. He wrecked your lab and all of your experiments.”

_Why does_ everyone _want to try and kill me? What did I do to deserve such hatred?_ Stryker despaired as he saw the final defense on his bunker failed, and the first layer in his quintuple layered blast doors quickly began opening.

“Oh, that’s just _perfect_.” One of his subordinates hatefully muttered.

“Get ready, men! Anyone comes through that door, then we gun them all down.” The sergeant ordered his men just before the second blast door started opening.

On the other side of the bunker, the hallway could literally be described as a warzone: corpses piled all around Sora and his team and carbon scorching covering most of the walls. And with KayEx and his fellow YVH droids keeping Fel and Daala’s forces pinned down while the third door began sliding open, it seemed no one would be able to stop the kidnapping.

**Meanwhile, Within the Command Center**

“Looks like the Jedi can’t win this fight without us.” The captain bitterly chuckled among his nine conspirators while he prepared the surprise for Daala’s edge. “How ironic, after all the humiliations they inflicted upon our government.”

“Better to deal with them and their do-gooder allies than the Sith or Daala’s power-hungry megalomania.” A medical officer reminded her.

“Enough with the idle debate, you two, and just get them their relief already.” Another captain pressed. “Daala and the Sith won’t go down with mere words alone.”

“You always had no sense of drama, Dorne.” The lead captain lamented before he triggered the countdown. “Five Minutes.”

“Then we’d best warn Jaeger and Fel we’ll need a pickup.” Captain Dorne advised the leader as he sent a message to the _Bloodfin_ before they heard a hissing noise come from the ventilation shafts. Moments later, nine of the Imperials quickly began coughing violently. Hacking up large amounts of mucus and blood, they felt as if their lungs were melting from the inside out, and they quickly collapsed as blood soon began flowing out of them in both directions.

The sole survivor of the defectors, Doctor Arwen Reva, smirked at her deceased dupes as she contacted her master, “Everything is in place, Lanvorak, and the fools are none the wiser. All you need to do now is come for our quarry.”

“Very good. Your Aargau account will meet my satisfaction.” The Sith agent commended his triple agent.

**Meanwhile, Aboard the _Bloodfin_**

“General, there’s a message coming through for you. They’re using the Enigma Code.” Armitage’s new XO handed him a datapad while he stared amidst the chaotic battle raging between the two Imperial fleets.

Quickly devouring its contents as other officers informed him of the fleet’s increasing losses, he immediately deleted the message and quietly ordered, “Assemble three shuttles to depart at once. Have them pick up three escape pods that will arrive at Point Aurek-21.”

Saluting his CO, the captain quickly carried out the clandestine orders, allowing the general to return his focus to the ongoing engagement.

As he continued ordering his subordinates, he warily reflected on the state of the Empire and its difficult future ahead. Contemplating the many inquiries, purges, crises, and disputes that will need to be resolved after Daala and the Sith were finished, he wondered if a stronger hand would be needed than what a democratic government could give.

Banishing aside his thoughts for now, he had a battle to manage. But an enemy Star Destroyer distracted him as it was quickly consumed by a series of fiery implosions. By the time the fires subsided, all that remained was a handful of wreckage to mark the enemy ship’s previous presence. 

“Another ship down, and another great loss of potential for the Empire.” Armitage softly lamented.

“Sir?” A weapons officer questioned.

“It’s nothing.” He waved off before seeing his XO return. “What of the _Dauntless_ and Admiral Versio?”

“They’re requesting immediate reinforcements from any available ships. Daala placed all of her prisoners right under her estate, and she’s about to detonate her estate as a cover up.” He palely answered.

Clenching his fist as the only sure sign of his anger, Armitage tersely ordered the Zabrak, “Get me Commander Cardinal.”

**Meanwhile, Within the Shogun System**

**Aboard the _Pre Vizsla_**

****

**Within the Captain’s Quarters**

“You want me to do _what_?! Have you two finally gone _di'kutla_?! If anyone finds out about this, they’ll have us all imprisoned, brainwashed, or outright executed!” Bralo Gev Orade incredulously reminded his mother and Kitai.

“Do you want me to give you another very _long_ and intense crash course on grappling, son?” Mirta threateningly glared at him, making him wilt a little before Kitai put a hand on her shoulder.

“Let me.” Kitai gently offered before she knelt down to the boy she considered a nephew, and explained, “I know you don’t think much of me given my life choices, but I need to do this to figure out what Edaan Palpatine did to me all those months ago on Kesh.”

“Why, so you can figure out new ways to kill more of my family’s people?” Bralo bitterly asked.

“No. So I can figure out what he’s trying to tell me from these ancient visions he gave me.” Kitai earnestly admitted, before she explained what she saw from Edaan’s latest Force-induced vision, and his goal of trying to save her, something that caught the boy’s complete attention.

“He really believes you can be a Jedi again after every crime you did? He must either be the most hopeful soul I’ve ever heard of. Well, either that, or he’s just another basket of insanity altogether.”

Chuckling a little, Kitai truthfully admitted, “Probably a bit of both. But I know you care for your friends and family, and if I have to leave command because of these visions, then you’ll all suffer at the hands of a Sith far worse than me.”

“A ‘lesser of two evils’ scenario, then?” Bralo skeptically summed up before sternly asking, “But if you want to stop these memories, why go through such lengths when you can just do what Edaan wanted you to do? And _Buir_ , if you wanted to unite Mandalore under one banner like you claim, then why don’t you just help end this civil war instead of helping to start one?”

Before they could respond, Bralo continued, his voice rising with every sentence uttered, “I’ll tell you why; Because you both ran from your pain and mistakes instead of facing them head on like you taught me and Parja. You betrayed every loved one who ever believed in you, and it cost us and the galaxy so many lives and all their potential.”

“Do you even understand what we’ve had to go through because of your selfishness?! We never got to see our father, grandparents, and all of your old friends, and it made my sister lash out and seek other role models in Rhal and the rest of the Sith! It’s turning her into a _dar’manda_ in all but name!”

“And it made me turn to learning every bit of history and the culture of the _Mando’ade_ I could get my hands on, just to stay sane. I even had to use some academic sources from many prestigious scholars just to supplement my reading. And all of this research made me realize many terrible things. These are things I wish I never learned but they helped to open my eyes to the truth.”

“And exactly what do you think you figured out?” Mirta seriously asked, hiding her shock and anger from her son. She knew that he, ever a dutiful, loyal, and contemplative boy on the cusp of adulthood, would not waste this opportunity to share his findings and try to persuade his audience of his views.

“It made me see that neither of you, and especially the whole of the Neo Death Watch aren’t doing this out of honor or your people’s survival. You’re just doing this for your own personal glory or drive to lash out at the galaxy. It’s all that most of our ancestors and their successors have been doing to countless innocent worlds and people ever since we first lost to the Jedi in the Great Sith War. And don’t even get me started on the Taungs! We’ve been senselessly killing _trillions_ of beings just to satisfy our stupid sense of pride!”

“And lastly, if I’m being brutally honest, I’m not seeing much of a difference between us from the _Vongese_ , except that the majority of them learned humility from their failed invasion while we’ve become puppets of demons in all but name!” Bralo boldly concluded, shocking the two women into silence with the honesty and pure conviction the young Mandalorian held in his radical, borderline insane, views on his own people.

“You’re very brave, Bralo, to say such things to us when we could lock you away if we wanted.” Kitai warned the boy.

“I don’t care. I’ll just find a way to escape and undo the evil that you’ve done. And if I die in the process, well, what’s one more noble life that’s lost in this tsunami of death that you’re causing?”

“Clearly, you’ve given this a lot of thought.” Mirta softly answered, hiding her shame for pushing Bralo away, but also pride for him finding such powerful conviction in himself. “What are you going to do with these beliefs of yours?”

“What I can to restore honor to our people and try to save as many lives as I can.” Bralo paused, before he sighed, “But Kitai, you’re on a quest to search for purpose and clarity for herself, and she means a lot to you, _Buir_. And you’re better than most of the Sith I’ve met, and you genuinely try to look after most of your people.”

“What are you saying?” Kitai hopefully pressed.

“I’m saying… that I’ll help you. Against my better judgement, I’ll keep your secret and help you with your _kriffing_ ritual. But in return, I want you to promise me something. Something that’s been long overdue.”

He paused to muster his courage before he demanded, “I want the both of you to put me and Parja in contact with our father. It’s about _karking_ time we got to know him, and maybe he can steer my sister away from these lunatics you’ve allied with.”

“You want me to risk both of your lives just to have some quality time with your father? And you think _we’re_ crazy.” Mirta ruefully chuckled.

“That’s the deal, because I want to know the man who stole your heart before it grew to be as hard as an ore of pure _beskar_. Will you take it, or not?”

Sharing a knowing look, Kitai ruefully agreed, “You’re crazier than Ben was when he tried to redeem me. But yes, you have a deal. Provided that neither you nor your sister divulge any intelligence to Ghes or any of Fett’s people.”

“As long as you keep your word, then I’ll keep mine.” Bralo promised. “So, _buir_ , what do you and Kitai need, and how long will it take to get it?”

“We’ll assemble the list of the ingredients you can get by the week’s end. For now, just focus on getting your sister on board for meeting your father. It may be the most dangerous mission you’ve ever undergone.” Mirta warned him.

“Don’t be so cheesy like in one of those old spy holofilms, Mom.” Bralo groaned. “Those lines are just so awkward and lame.” That remark earned a genuine laugh from everyone.

“Says the young man who spoke as if he were a professor at one of the _aruetiise_ universities.” Mirta cleverly retorted before the two women departed, leaving Bralo with the awkward task of figuring out how to persuade his sister of his demand.

_Honestly, I think I got the short end of the stick this time._ Bralo sighed before turning around to his shared cabin.

**Meanwhile, Along the Entralla Route**

**Within the Bisellia system**

**Aboard the _Mandator_**

“Sir, we’re receiving a transmission from Borosk.” A comm officer shakily warned Drikl. “It’s Admiral Daala.”

“Took her long enough to threaten us.” Drikl amusingly chuckled. “Put it through.”

As soon as Natasi’s hologram came into focus, she ranted, “I always knew that your ego was stronger than your intelligence, Lecerscen. But after Caedus, I never thought you’d be stupid enough to betray all of your oaths to the Empire for another Sith order!”

“Please. Insults like that are quite pitiful, coming from a woman who allied with the Sith to begin her own power grab. And I plan to be on the winning side of this war.”

“And end up a Sith stooge in the process.” Natasi seethed.

“Sir, the transmission is being broadcasted system-wide. Everyone is listening to us.” The comm officer whispered.

“Attention, all forces under Drikl Lecerscen’s command. This is Supreme Commander Daala of the Galactic Empire. You are following a man who is engaged in high treason against me and has allied himself with the One Sith for personal gain.”

“He is attacking Moffs Vansyn, Quiillian, and Flennic in an attempt to weaken my force while bolstering his own for the Sith. And one way or another, he _will_ be executed for his betrayal of the Empire. Any forces truly loyal to the Empire must overthrow him and-” Her passionate plea was interrupted by an amused Drikl,

“That old patriot’s rally won’t work on my men, Daala. I ensured that all of them are loyal to me, and _only_ me.”

“Then I suppose I’ll just have to kill you all.” She resolved.

“But how can you do that when you’ve just lost a fleet and one of your best commanders has gone missing?” Drikl knowingly smirked.

Silence filled the holocall until Daala calmly asked, “What have you done with Moff Vansyn?”

“We drove him into hiding after we stole his fleet. Don’t get me wrong, his loyal men _did_ put up a fierce resistance for a few hours and cost us a lot of good men. But we soon overwhelmed them with superior weapons and numbers and recruited the rest of them for us.”

“Of course, Porrack and a handful of his capital ships got away. But not before he swore that we’d get ours someday by his hand, if they aren’t captured or killed by any number of interested parties.”

“You sold him out and coerced his men.” Natasi nearly gasped.

“Well, one good turn deserves another.” Drikl cheerfully reminisced. “Now, if there’s nothing else, my fleet has new orders, and a good doctor to liberate from your unjust servitude.”

“This isn’t over. Someone _will_ get you one day, even if I go down for my cause.” Daala bitterly swore before ending the transmission.

_Oh, but you will, Natasi Daala. And I’ll be here to dance on your grave once all is said and done._ Drikl eagerly chuckled.

**Meanwhile, In Hyperspace**

**Aboard the Hapan Battle Dragon _Dragon Queen II_**

****

**Thirty-Six Hours From the Galactic Empire’s Borders**

“Honored Queen Mother, we are receiving three sets of coordinates from a contact within the Galactic Empire. This source claims that they can provide us with the redoubts of three high-ranking Moffs loyal to Daala.” Commander Trista Zel dutifully bowed towards her monarch.

Tenel Ka turned to her cousin, and motioned for her to rise, “Who is the informant?”

“The holo frequency indicates one of Grand Moff Ephin Sarreti’s agents gave us this tip. I ran every conceivable security check three times before bringing this to your attention. Everything seems to clear our safety measures and matches the data Head Fel and the Jedi provided us.”

The former Jedi abruptly asked, “Do you believe this a trap, Cousin Trista?”

Knowing her cousin’s method of weeding out sycophants and encouraging critical thinking among her subordinates, Trista nodded, “It has crossed my mind many times, Your Majesty. The timing is very suspicious, as well as the exact coordinates of Moffs Vansyn, Flennic, and Quillian.”

“I suspect someone is trying to draw us into an unwinnable quagmire and cripple both the Empire and the Consortium. That is why I tasked my sister and Jedi Zekk with scanning all Imperial transmission in the area. If all goes well, we will learn the truth very soon.”

“Very good. But perhaps we can accelerate the process with a few of Jedi Edaan Palpatine’s covert allies assisting us.” Tenel motioned for Trista to follow her to the communication’s center.

“Who, Queen Mother?”

“Why, the Silentium, of course.” She smiled, as if the answer was blatantly obvious.

“But we do not know how to reach them.” Trista reminded her.

“True. But Lando Calrissian does.” She countered.

As they reached the facility, she saw her many women and the few men allowed to serve in her armed forces dutifully working at their assigned stations, with the married couple of Jedi Knight Zekk and Hapan Security commander Taryn Zel overseeing all of their efforts. But the second they noticed her, they broke off from their duties and saluted their leader.

“At ease.” Tenel ordered her subordinates, “Clear the room at once. I need to speak with Commanders Zel and Jedi Zekk, alone.”

Confused at the order, but unquestionably loyal to their ruler, the chamber was soon emptied of everyone aside from the Queen Mother and her three trusted allies.

Tenel got right to business. “What progress have you made on our source’s intelligence on Daala’s top loyal Moffs and their hideaways?”

“Not enough to make a definite conclusion, I’m afraid.” Taryn regrettably admitted.

“As I suspected.” Tenel answered before she told them of her plan.

“Are you sure that you want to do this, Queen Mother?” Taryn boldly questioned. “We still have more than a full day before we arrive. And we are making strides towards uncovering the truth.”

“All the more reason to explore every avenue we can before we commit to this action. Too much is at stake to leave anything to chance.” Zekk interjected, earning him a stern glare from his wife.

“I agree, Friend Zekk.” Tenel approvingly nodded. “We will not knowingly walk into a trap without figuring out all the facts. And that means we ignore our infamous pride and ask for aid from our allies.”

Seeing Zekk and Trista nod at their leader’s assessment, Taryn dramatically sighed, “Guess I’m outvoted.”

“As if any of us had a vote to begin with.” Zekk teased, immediately resulting in her slugging him right in the arm.

“I will make the call.” Tenel ordered them, typing in Lando’s holofrequency, and everyone waited for at least thirty seconds before Chance answered it.

“Queen Mother Djo? This is unexpected. To what do we owe this honor?”

“We request an immediate audience with your parents. We require their assistance in reaching out to the Silentium for a potential batch of targets within the Empire.” Tenel explained.

Taking in the news with his mother’s typical cool head, Chance nodded, “I’ll call him up right away.”

**Meanwhile, On Borosk**

**Within the Capital City**

**Inside Natasi Daala’s Residence**

**In the Lower Levels**

“These guys do realize that this whole estate is set to blow with all of them inside, right?! Why are they still here?!” Del shouted as he stayed under cover from at least three E-Web turrets’ repeating fire.

“They’re fanatics! What’d you expect?!” Iden shouted back as she checked her depleted firepower.

“Hey, you two lovebirds! How about less banter, and more solutions?! We’re running out of time!” Seyn reprimanded her two superiors before she blasted a Stormtrooper idiotic enough to try and outmaneuver the commandos.

“Not for long!” Iden simply smirked underneath her helmet before a rumbling noise rocked the whole estate. “That’ll be our reinforcements.”

**Simultaneously, In the Upper Levels**

“Didn’t think we’d _both_ be called here, Fel!” Cardinal blithely noted as he twisted the neck of a traitorous lieutenant. “So, who’s watching Vorn now?!

“His men! Who else?!” Jaina shouted back just before she and her team of Navy Commandos finished their charge against a dozen Daala’s partisans, the bold act catching them off-guard and letting her devastate the enemy’s position.

Moving faster than the naked eye could see, with her decades of experience with the Force and the lightsaber, she destroyed all of the enemy’s weapons. Immediately afterwards, her men moved in to stun them all, overloading their nervous systems as they collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Turning to Cardinal, she ordered, “Sweep the estate for any more stragglers, Commander. Then send Knight Billibango down to the lower levels the moment I’ve secured them.”

“Right away, Ma’am.” Cardinal saluted the Jedi Master before she bolted with her squad down to the prison. That left him and his men quickly worked to secure their new dozen prisoners.

_Why do I feel I got the easier mission this time around_? Carinal ruefully mused.

**Meanwhile, In Orbit Above Borosk**

**Within Stryker Melusar’s Private Laboratory**

**Just Outside Melusar’s Bunker**

“Knight Bhixen, what’s wrong now?!” An allied Stormtrooper asked the Togorian as he gripped his forehead.

“Nothing. Far from it, actually. I think we just got the edge we needed to turn this battle around.” He toothily grinned before he saw Corran and Tiralla appear, and he could feel both of their presences through the Force again.

That meant only one thing: Someone had killed all of the Ysalamiri throughout the base. Fel’s moles in Melusar’s staff, perhaps?

Well, it hardly mattered now, not with the final door to Melusar’s bunker about to slide right open. They had to make a move right away if the mission was to succeed. And that meant getting through two of the three YVH droids blocking the way forward, gunning down anyone in front of them. As for the third one, it remained with Sora and his men while they prepared to capture Melusar and his staff.

_Come on, come on! Think, Bhixen!_ He silently gripped before Salix stood up from his spot and motioned with his three-fingered hands for everyone to prepare for a full-frontal assault.

Before Bhixen could question the Verpine’s lack of sanity, the battle droids suddenly turned on their masters, and fired their wide assortment of weapons exclusively on Sora and Gideon’s men. The redirected fire gunned down at least a dozen enemies before the remainder were able to take cover.

No one was able to comprehend what was occurring, and they were only jolted back to reality when Salix shouted, “COME ON!”

_You never cease to amaze me, old friend._ Bhixen marveled just before the majority of the coalition followed Salix’s lead in charging towards the bunker. The remainder assisted the reprogrammed droids in holding off the rogue Imperials.

As the final blast door finished sliding open, the Daala-loyal Stormtroopers inside opened fire. They gunned down a few Fel-loyal troops before Bhixen threw his lightsaber in a 360-degree angle.

The lightsaber throw sliced them to pieces. Everyone then came upon the heinous man responsible for killing so many Force Sensitives in the name of a pure evil cause.

Corran approached him, and tersely asked Tiralla, “Is this Stryker Melusar?”

“Yes. That’s him, all right.”

Turning to face him, he asked Stryker, “Do you know who I am?”

Quickly nodding, “Corran Horn, Jedi Council member and former Rogue Squadron ace.”

“And father of Jysella Horn. Do you remember her?” His voice rose ever so slightly before Stryker nodded.

“I remember all of my research subjects.” Right after Melusar said that and instantly regretted opening his mouth. He could have sworn he saw golden flecks quickly appear in Corran’s eyes. He also knew what would happen if he pushed him much farther, so he’d have to choose his next words very carefully.

“Please, please don’t torture my subordinates or make them live their worst nightmares. I’ll give you anything you want, just let them live. It’s me you want, right?”

“Wrong, because I want my daughter back.” Corran snarled as he instinctively ignited his lightsaber. “But I can’t get that, so I’ll just have to settle for her being avenged.”

“Corran.” Bhixen cautioned his former teacher before shrinking back under his menacing glare.

“Give us all your data and surrender yourselves at once to our custody. Do this, and we will all guarantee your safety until your trial.” Tiralla ordered the head scientist. She knew she had to take authority away from Corran before he bungled up the mission.

Readily nodding at the captain, he slowly reached into his lab coat to hand her a stack of data tapes, and he reluctantly let them go after Salix and Tiralla took them into their custody.

“You won’t get away with this, Jedi! Admiral Daala will-” An assistant defiantly shouted before Corran pointed his lightsaber at her,

“ **She** will do nothing to help you. Your precious despot will be facing justice soon for her role in all of this, just like all of you.” He then lowered his weapon, but not deactivating it.

“If it were solely up to me, I’d kill you all for my daughter’s dehumanizing death at your hands, and I would not feel a shred of remorse for the deed. But I made a promise to her that I wouldn’t sink to your level.” With a breath of finality, he finished, “So I’ll keep my word. But for good measure…”

Quickly holding Stryker’s jaw firm in one hand while lessening his lightsaber’s length to a mere handful of millimeters, “I’m going to do a bit of creative dental work right here and now.”

“NO!” Everyone but Tiralla shouted as they aimed their lightsabers at him, aghast at the perceived torture Corran was advocating.

“You want Melusar to kill himself before we can try him, then be my guest. They all have suicide caps in their lower left molar, and-”

“And you could easily make a mistake and kill him, and that’ll help no one.” Tiralla cut him off. “My men and I know what to do. You just make sure the way forward is clear.”

Reluctantly agreeing with the assessment, he advised Tiralla and Bhixen, “Secure them, and if they make a single suspicious move, then shoot. One way or another, they won’t destroy any more lives from this point on.”

Receiving a respective crisp salute and warm nod, Corran motioned to Salix, “Contact General Jaeger at once. Tell him we have the target in custody, and then some.”

“Already done so, Master. He sends his compliments and will keep his promise. Just as long as we all get a move on.”

Hearing intense blaster fire and detonators going off, Corran replied, “Then Tiralla and her squad better hurry with their surgeries.”

**Meanwhile, On Borosk**

**Within the Capital City**

**Inside Natasi Daala’s Residence**

**In the Lower Levels**

“And you thought we were doomed, Captain.” Del optimistically reminded Seyn as the commandos assisted Jaina. As the enemy defenders focused the bulk of their blaster fire on her team, they were currently protected by a violet blur moving fast enough to block them all.

“We’re not out of this yet.” Iden reminded him as they activated their gauntlet’s built-in wrist rockets and each fired two projectiles at the enemy; two for the last E-Web turret, and another two each for one enemy squad.

The resulting explosions destroyed the turret and six Stormtroopers, while blowing most of the rest away from the kinetic force of the blast.

Its chaos created enough of a gap in the enemy’s formation to allow the Jedi-Imperial force to mop up the remaining enemies in less than thirty seconds.

As soon as the last enemies surrendered, Jaina went over to Iden, who nodded, “Well, you took your sweet time getting here.”

Getting right down to business, Jaina asked, “Where’s the bomb?”

“It’s not a bomb. It’s a ship’s reactor set to overload in about thirty minutes.” A bound Commander Resudi shamefully admitted as two Raptor Squad commandos brought him before the two friends.

“Wait, are you saying she pulled a _Lusankya_ on us?” Iden incredulously demanded, wasting no time with rhetorical questions.

“No, but that would have a much easier solution.” The commander truthfully answered, still under the effects of the truth serum. “Her agents smuggled it here piece by piece where she had it assembled.”

“Can you stop it?” Jaina pressed.

“No. Daala had Captain Morat destroy the console after triggering the countdown.”

“Can it be disarmed manually?”

“Theoretically, yes. But you’ll be cutting it close. _Very_ close.” He emphasized.

“Then take us to it at once.” Iden ordered him right as Jaina commed Cardinal,

“We have no more time to waste. Get Billibango down here immediately and withdraw all nonessential personnel to the minimum safe distance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is a good place to end the chapter, with plenty of suspense and moving the plot along a bit. So, how are you all doing on this cool day of Friday, January 15, 2021? I’m doing well, as I went out to lunch with my dad, read a good chunk of Wizard’s First Rule, and played a game of Scrabble with my family. I’m also keeping up with current events, and I am troubled by many things that are coming out across the web. I only pray that God will help us endure and learn from the coming trouble to keep it from happening again. Well, I’d better get this chapter ready for the review by my friends and new potential editor. May the Lord be with us all in these difficult times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!
> 
> (Tuesday, January 26, 2021 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! I hope you are having a good week. I’m doing well, if a bit stressed from my job and three classes back to back. So that’s got a lot of my attention lately. And I’m going to get the next The Witcher comic in a day, so that’ll be a great read. Oh, and I’m sorry it took so long for these three chapters to be published, I had to get them edited by a few people, and given their own hectic schedules, I was fortunate to get them out when I did. Oh, and I want to let you know I might take a bit of a break from Jedi Odyssey, just until I can get my schedule back under control. And I need to brush up on my combat scenes, given how I’ll have a lot more battles on the ground and in space, and especially lightsaber battles, coming up in the near future. So, I hope you’re all doing well, and I hope to hear from all of you in a constructive manner in the days and weeks ahead. God be with us all in these difficult times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I hope you all are doing okay on this cold day of Saturday, January 23, 2021? I’m all right, as I did some homework and volunteering earlier, and I plan to do some more of my assignments tomorrow. In the meantime, I figured I could write a bit of the next Jedi Odyssey chapter so I can keep my mind active. I assume you’ve all been keeping up with recent events, and a lot of them have me troubled, both within and outside the country. I have a terrible feeling that things are about to get worse for a lot of people. But enough doom and gloom for now. I have three chapters about to be uploaded in this story, and a Galaxy at War chapter completed, so I’m gonna get started on this one. Oh, and I finished Terry Goodkind’s Wizard’s First Rule last night, and it was a remarkable book. I look forward to the next one soon enough. May God be with us all in these difficult times.
> 
> (Thursday, January 28, 2021 Addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this cool night? I’m all right, as I’ve been busy with work and school, so I haven’t had much time to work on this story. But, on the bright side, I got Chapters 23-25 uploaded a couple days ago, and that went well. I hope to have this one done by the end of the weekend, but I can’t be certain of that. Oh, and I’m reading Dan Crenshaw’s book Fortitude, and it’s a remarkable piece on grit, perseverance, and the American spirit that many people these days could use a lot of, myself included. So, as always, feel free to read, review, and comment, as long as you’re respectful. And I pray that events in this country will turn around, but I don’t think I’ll hold my breath in this current climate.

**Two Minutes Later**

**In Orbit Above Borosk**

**Within Stryker Melusar’s Private Laboratory**

**Just Outside Melusar’s Bunker**

“No one will be getting past us, Master Jedi!” KayEx promised Corran, just before the reprogrammed YVH droid casually destroyed one of Sora’s commandos.

Despite both Daala and Lecerscen’s commandos’ best efforts, the Jedi-Imperial force was pushing all of them back. With the Jedi regaining their connection to the Force, Corran and the Jedi Knights could anticipate and counter every one of the rogue Imperials’ strategies.

The Jedi Master was on the warpath, cutting a bloody swath through Nash’s division. He was moving with the grace of an expert dancer as he maneuvered through the mayhem of the battle, decapitating heads and severing limbs wherever he went.

With each death he delivered, he came closer to facing the man who delivered his daughter to Daala and Melusar and taking a good step to avenging her.

Nothing was going to stop him this time, even as Nash pulled out what appeared to be a vibro-sword for his defense.

**Meanwhile, Within the Shogun System**

**Aboard the _Pre Vizsla_**

**Within Parja and Bralo’s Quarters**

“I can’t believe you.” Parja repulsively spat to her brother. “You’ve always been a wuss, but this takes the _uja_ cake. You want all of us to betray the cause to talk with the man who abandoned us and our mother?!”

_I knew that this wouldn’t be easy. No wonder Buir and Kitai gave me this assignment._ Bralo sighed. “Technically, Ghes Orade didn’t know we were on the way when he left our mother.”

“Technically, you’re an idiot.”

Biting back a well-deserved insult, Bralo empathetically said, “Look, I know you don’t like our father, and I get it. I wish he was in our lives too. But this is our chance to get to know him _now_. Kitai and _Buir_ both asked me to get you on board for this, and I promised them I would.”

“Besides, don’t you remember what _Buir_ told us about her mother and grandparents?” He reminded her.

_How can I forget?_ She lamented. She knew how Ailyn Vel incorrectly put the pieces together on why her parents, Sintas Vel and Boba Fett, divorced, and dedicated her life to killing her own father. That hatred and bitterness consumed her for nearly four decades before rising Sith Apprentice Jacen Solo killed her during a simple interrogation.

And it took her daughter’s experiences with her grandparents to set her free from that hatred. Tragically, Mirta was soon consumed by another set of resentment for her grandfather after he abandoned him on Nickel One eighteen years ago. It was still affecting her to this day.

But why did Bralo bring this up now? She suspiciously questioned, “I know. But where are you going with this, brother?”

“Do you want to end up like Aylin Vel and assume things for the rest of your life? Or, do you want to get to the heart of the matter and learn from the enemy?” Bralo knowingly asked, catching her full attention.

Knowing her brother too well, she figured out his plan right away. “You think I’m gonna betray all my friends and join you in acting like a no-good _jetti_? How gullible do you think I am?”

“I’m not fond of the Jedi either, but look at it this way: what if Ghes lets something slip in his talks with us? If he does, maybe it can save many lives and stop this war before it fully destroys our people. Don’t you want to save our people from destroying themselves? How would that benefit us, _Buir_ , our friends, or the Sith?”

Stubbornly shaking her head, Parja angrily stood up and stomped to her mother’s cabin, “You know what, Bralo? You may be book smart, but you’re so naïve about the real world! I’ll talk with _Buir_ and Kitai, and I’ll set all of you straight.”

_I can’t let her ruin everything!_ Acting purely on instinct, pulling out his deactivator hold-out pistol and shot his sister with a blast of energy that knocked her out upon impact.

“Oh, this is bad.” He muttered before he rapidly typed a message to his mother. _Why did they have to put_ me _in charge of Parja?_

**Meanwhile, On Falleen**

**Just Outside the Parazen Mountains**

**Aboard the _Bounty’s Plunder_**

“Lady Phasma, every ship is reporting their repairs are complete. We can begin Phase Two on your word.” Admiral Remus informed the Sith Apprentice.

“And twenty minutes ahead of schedule. Very good.” She hesitated, sensing a turning point in the Force approaching. But she could only sense a wave of death and devastation in its wake. And she would not let any stone be unturned at this critical juncture, not if it meant the losses would be on her side.

Deciding to confer with her master on a multitude of matters, Phasma ordered Remus, “Have all ships do one final system and weapons check in the last twenty minutes. I must confer with my master to see if we can get some reinforcements in the fights to come.” 

“Very well, my Lady.”

**Meanwhile, On Borosk**

**Within the Capital City**

**Inside the Main Communications Center**

**Inside the Central Communications Hub**

“How’s it looking, Vorn?! We’re running a bit low on bodies in here!” A Stormtrooper captain warned Armand. Immediately after he spoke, a stray blaster bolt grazed his side, and he fell onto his stomach from the resulting pain.

Armand frantically waited to finish uploading a program into the planet’s communications network. While he awaited the end result, he spared a moment to check the trooper’s pulse, only to find him dead.

All across the hub, dozens of troopers and commandos were killing each other over who was to rule the Empire. It was being done through many horrific methods. Several of those methods included simple blaster bolts, explosions from thermal detonators, sonic and plasma grenades, and the occasional vibro-blade slicing a trooper’s entrails out.

And the carnage, the sight of seeing fellow loyal and honorable soldiers kill each other in such brutal fashion, it completely sickened Armand. And it made him want to put an end to his mother’s sick schemes even faster.

_How many more lives will your damned war claim, Mother?!_ He cursed before he saw the computer screen notifying _Upload Complete_.

Quietly thanking his daughter for helping him devise the virus, he spat out loud, “About _kriffing_ time!”

He quickly called Armitage, “General, we finished the upload, but we’re losing men fast. How much longer do you want us on the ground?”

“Get yourselves back to the rendezvous point fast! I’ll have evac shuttles ready for you all in twenty minutes.”

“Acknowledged.” Hurrying to contact his men, Armand ordered them, “All forces, the diversion is complete. Start pulling out for the RV point.”

**Meanwhile, In Orbit Above Borosk**

**Within Stryker Melusar’s Private Laboratory**

**Just Outside Melusar’s Bunker**

_Taking Windrider down is gonna be harder than I thought._ Corran begrudgingly admitted as he exchanged blows with Nash and his _beskar_ sword while avoiding his three remaining nimble commandos and their vibro-daggers.

Despite his superior swordsmanship and Force abilities, the rogue Imperials still held their ground by continually moving on the offensive. Bit by bit, Nash’s commandos sliced away at his defenses and nicked the occasional graze on him. Each hit made him edge ever closer to the bunker.

Nash led the attack and kept Corran on the defensive, and the Corellian reluctantly acknowledged, “You certainly know your way with the blade.”

Smirking at the compliment, Nash admitted, “Well, I always did want to defeat a Jedi in combat one day.”

“Too bad that day isn’t today.” Corran retorted with a smirk before he ducked to allow his reinforcement to attack. KayEx made his debut by leaping into battle, grabbing a commando and crushing his skull before throwing the corpse away before firing at the two other commandos. One managed to evade the blow while the other suddenly found herself without a right arm.

“Now, where were we, Commander?” Corran slowly growled out before he charged at the Alderaanian.

But before Nash could raise his blade, he suddenly saw his blade warp into a hissing snake. He immediately knew what had just transpired: Corran was using his proclivity for subtle mind tricks on him. Ignoring the illusion, he held his blade as Corran brought his sword to bear on him, and the illusion was broken.

_Guess all that training to resist mind tricks_ was _all it was cracked up to be._ Nash marveled. “You’ll have to do better than simple tricks, Horn.”

“Then how about a dirty one?” Corran grunted before he kneed Nash right through his armor. The force of impact broke through the plastoid to impact his groin and drive the commander onto his stomach.

Spitting out mouthfuls of blood as more of it quickly seeped out from his broken armor, Nash grudgingly admitted, “Didn’t see that one coming.”

“ _Never_ underestimate a man fighting to avenge his daughter.” Corran breathed before he kicked the _Beskar_ sword away from the downed man.

“Well, you gonna do me in or what? I brought your daughter to Daala and Melusar, and they treated her like a common lab animal. I deserve this.” Nash, fighting his way onto his knees, mocked the victor.

“You do.” Corran hatefully growled. In that moment, he saw in Nash’s eyes every innocent life he ever snuffed out, and his all-consuming hatred for the Jedi and their allies for their supposed weakness and complicity in decades worth of chaos. He even saw his brutal enjoyment at seeing Jysella, Tahiri and every other Force-Sensitive Daala had experimented on. It was almost enough to make him decapitate the man on the spot.

But then, he surprised Nash by lowering his lightsaber. “You kill without any remorse or compassion. But I’m not like you. I’ve got too many people counting on me to dishonor them, and that includes my family.”

Scoffing, Nash warned Corran, “Your idealism will get everyone you care about killed one day. Then you’ll see where your remorse and hesitation get you.” He then bit down on his lower right molar, and his suicide cap triggered.

_Long Live the true Empire._ That was his final thought, just as the resulting electric current that immediately flooded his brain. And the miniature electrocution left him an utterly broken corpse as blood oozed out of his ears, mouth, and nostrils.

**Meanwhile, Within Melusar’s Personal Laboratory**

“Ah. Here it is.” Arwen noted as she downloaded all the data from a hidden console.

_Guess Horn and Tiralla missed a few of Melusar’s backup data vaults. Even better for me, since the Sith will certainly double my pay for all of his research._ She smirked before taking her data spike and prepared to leave this doomed station.

_But before I do, I ought to leave a final parting gift for the Jedi and Daala. No sense letting them go away without something to remember the One Sith by._ She pulled out a cube-shaped detonator and placed it into the data console.

Now that all her tasks were accomplished, she hurried to the escape pods. After all, she did not want to miss her own rescue. And what a rescue it would be. No one, not the Jedi, and certainly not the idiotic Admiral Daala, would ever see this coming.

**Meanwhile, On Borosk**

**Within the Capital City**

**Inside Natasi Daala’s Residence**

**In the Lower Levels**

“What do you think? Can you stop it?” Jaina asked Billibango as they prepared the latter’s tools for disarming Daala’s makeshift reactor.

“I’ll need your help. But even so, it’ll be close. We’ve got about twenty minutes left, so there’s no more time to waste.” The Xexto reminded Jaina.

“Then let’s get started.” Jaina prayed that she would live past this countdown. But if all else failed, at least she had Jagged and their three kids, Chak, Wynn, and Jayce to carry on the fight and her family’s legacy.

**Meanwhile, Within the Planetary Headquarters**

**Inside the Command Center**

“Ma’am, I’ve managed to get through to Moffs Jakar and Maor. Their task forces will be arriving here within the next two hours.” The XO informed Natasi.

“Good. What of my former residence?”

“The countdown is still in place, and it’s set to go off in exactly nineteen minutes.”

“Ma’am, the communication center’s sending off a transmission throughout all our comm frequencies. It’s spreading throughout the system, and… it has your son’s comm signature.” A comm officer warned her.

_Armand._ She seethed before another officer added, “Admiral, the enemy fleet is calling a ceasefire. They want everyone to watch their message.”

_What are those insufferable idiots up to now?_ Natasi grunted before ordering, “Put the transmission on. Let’s see just what Captain Vorn’s masters are trying to do to our force this time.”

Following their commander’s orders, Natasi’s eyes opened wide as she saw her son and his family in a transmission. But what truly horrified her was what was in the message’s background: It was her carbonite prison.

“For the last eighteen years, my mother has been storing her political enemies from both the Galactic Alliance and Empire in carbonite.” Armand’s strong and remorseful voice came through the transmission. “She has used her private residence on Borosk as an underground facility, and has been imprisoning any high-profile opponents, including many of the late Darth Caedus’s victims.”

“This, coupled with stopping Doctor Melusar’s heinous experiments on Force-Sensitives, is why the Jedi and Jagged Fel’s forces have launched this assault in the Borosk system. We will fight for you and everyone that has ever suffered at the hands of Natasi Daala.” Mara added.

“All we ask is that you spread the word of this atrocity throughout the Empire. We want to make sure no more good souls fall for my mother’s demented lies anymore.” Tesla implored the audience.

“But there are those of you who may still doubt what depths my mother can sink to. Before you cast judgment on us, I ask that you listen to this recording I made. It was of me when I discovered this prison and confronted my mother.”

The scene flashed to the same conversation Natasi had with her son six months ago. And she certainly did not want to relive that horrific set of memories.

“You have a lot of explaining to do, Mother!” Armand snarled. “What are you doing with thousands of carbonite slabs in the lower levels?!”

“Turn it off and order all ships to resume firing. Then redeploy the _Teshik_ to destroy the communications center immediately.” She quickly ordered the comm officer.

“Destroy the-” The officer stopped himself before hurrying to comply with the orders. “Yes, Ma’am.”

“Ma’am, we have a situation! We’ve got at least eight unidentified capital ships exiting hyperspace on the other side of the system’s asteroid field!” A sensor officer warned her.

_How did the Jedi get their reinforcements here so soon?_ Natasi shook with absolute fury before the holographic display saw the new arrivals. And they belonged to races she never would have expected to see back in the Empire: A Ssi-Ruuvi _Sh'ner_ -class Planetary Assault Carrier, two _Shree_ -class Battle Cruisers, three Tof bulk Cruisers, and three Ebruchi command vessels emerged in a perfect wedge formation.

Even Natasi was speechless for a moment before she noticed the new fleet nearing Stryker’s asteroid facility.

“Ma’am, there’s-”

“I suggest that whatever you have to say, Lieutenant, is _very_ important. We now have raiders from the Unknown Regions about to enter the mix.” Natasi slowly warned her.

“There’s an escape pod leaving Doctor Melusar’s facility. It has one life form aboard and is aimed right at this new fleet. The clearance codes indicate that Doctor Arwen Reva was the one who launched the pod.”

_So, someone in Melusar’s staff sold us out for simple greed._ Natasi quickly ordered her comms officer, “Have our fleet launch all available fighters on the escape pod. We have to destroy Doctor Reva before she can deliver their prize to her Sith patrons.”

“Ma’am, there’s another problem. Our sensors are picking up abnormal energy fluctuations coming from Doctor Melusar’s facility. It looks like… oh, dear.”

“Well? Spit it out!” She impatiently snapped.

“I’m afraid, someone uploaded a virus into the system and is triggering a complete overload in the power core.”

“Reva.” She horrifically muttered. “How long do they have?”

“At current estimates, thirty minutes.”

_Everything’s coming apart. We can’t win this war now._ Natasi internally broke down. “Recall all available forces and cease all offensive operations. We need to change our strategy if something is to come from this war.”

“Ma’am?” The XO questioned.

“Do as I say. We need to prepare for the sieges to come.” She ordered.

Natasi finally knew it was only a matter of time before the Jedi won this little civil war, and she wasn’t going to let that happen. At least, not without one final act of defiance to inspire others to take up her cause.

All the Force-Sensitives were out to drag the galaxy into their religious civil war, and someone had to stop them. She had lost everything, her family, her reputation, even her Empire to their megalomania. And now she had nothing left to live for except to leave this putrid galaxy behind as a martyr. It certainly beat being considered a so-called war criminal lesser minds would paint her as.

The only question now was this: How could she inspire the galaxy while delivering one final blow against the Force overlords? She had to figure it out soon, before the Jedi launched their true offensive against her remaining strongholds.

**Meanwhile, In Orbit Above Borosk**

**Aboard the _Imperial II_ -Class Star Destroyer _Chimaera_**

****

“You would imprison all the galaxy’s Force-Sensitives in carbonite, just for the gifts they were born with?!” Armand’s hologram disgustingly shouted as Admiral Tors Remal horrifically watched his trusted leader betray every principle she claimed to espouse. “How can you claim to fight for the galaxy if you would stoop to such depths?!”

“Because they need to be cured of their disease, Armand. Before they can spread their taint to others and induce chaos upon the galaxy.”

“Oh, is _that_ why you imprisoned your most ardent political opponents down there?” He mockingly asked. “Why didn’t you say so?”

“Instead of trying to teach others to control their gifts to serve the people and the institutions they hold dear, you just decide to do away with them all. How dare you call their connection to the Force a disease? The Force may have played a role in countless wars, but _people_ start them, not the Force itself.”

“You don’t fight for the galaxy or its people, or even for your so-called principles! You just fight to get petty revenge on everyone who slighted you or put you down, real or alleged! Father would be disgusted with you if he saw what you’ve done!” He hatefully spat.

_And Liegus very well should be._ Tors ruefully agreed with the young captain as he watched the shouting match between mother and son continue.

While that went on, he quickly reflected over his foolish life choices. For over twenty years, he had faithfully served her as her right-hand officer in the Maw Irregular Fleet, even when the entire galaxy was against her.

Like countless other good souls, he believed in an orderly and secure galaxy. And believed Natasi Daala was the one to lead it into a golden age of freedom and peace.

That was why he stood by her in her worst moments, especially after the Jedi led a coup to oust her as Chief of State. And even as she launched two coups against the Empire and nearly tore it apart.

But this was a betrayal of the highest level. She was imprisoning thousands, maybe _tens_ of thousands, of opponents and political prisoners in carbonite. And they weren’t rogue Jedi or Sith, just loose ends for her to tie up and silence any and all opposition.

It was bad enough she was experimenting on people who had even the slightest inkling of Force-Sensitivity. And he had no desire to kill them just for their genetic gifts.

Something had to be done if the Empire- no, the galaxy was to survive the evils infecting it. But it would require a spark of change that could shake the galaxy to its foundations. And perhaps Tors could be one of those who could trigger such a galactic chain reaction.

“Captain Koon, I need a secure line to the _Bloodfin_ immediately. It’s time for a different approach to this war.” Tors ordered the Kel Dor captain.

“Yes, Sir.”

“And keep the channel open for the entire system. I want _everyone_ to hear what I’m about to say.”

_It’s time to spark the fires of a new rebellion._ Tors swore, finally eager to atone for all the sins he took part in.

**Three Minutes Later**

**On Stryker Melusar’s Private Asteroid**

**Just Outside the Main Bunker**

“It can’t end like this. It just can’t.” Gideon despairingly whispered while the facility’s alarms blared throughout halls. Coupled with his remaining men surrendering their weapons to their enemies and Stryker and his scientists being escorted by the Jedi, he was out of options.

“Give it up, Hask. It’s all over.” Tiralla urged her former mentor as a Togorian Jedi Knight used the Force to deactivate all of the commander’s weapons. That is, all but his final resort.

“It’s over when I say it is, _Captain_.” Gideon derisively reminded her. “I might die today, but my cause will live on in the Admiral and her followers.”

Finding his body all but immobilized from an unseen force, Gideon knew that the Jedi was keeping him from committing suicide. Before he could utter any curses or try to fight the effects, he saw his one-time protégé fire a single stun blast at him, and it knocked him out immediately.

Immediately afterwards, Tirally quickly attached stun cuffs on him, Bhixen quickly picked him up and carried him by his shoulder. The Jedi Knight told her, “I can keep him unconscious with the Force until we’re off the facility. Then you can remove that pesky fake tooth of his.”

“Good. In the meantime, we can focus on getting off this doomed rock.” Corran satisfyingly resolved.

**Meanwhile, On Borosk**

**Within the Capital City**

**Inside Natasi Daala’s Residence**

**In the Lower Levels**

“We’re down to six minutes, Jaina.” Del warned her.

“Shut it, Sir.” Seyn quietly scolded him while Jedi Master and Knight worked together to dismantle the explosive, one component at a time.

Diligently and silently cutting another batch of wires for the makeshift reactor, Jaina suddenly asked Iden, “You were the best in disarming explosions in your division, right?” Without waiting for any confirmation, she continued, “Well, time for a brief refresher course.”

“What do you need me to do?” Iden briskly walked over to her friend, eager to help the mission in any way she could.

“See the flashing light inside that side cooling vent?” Billibango pointed towards the eastward exhaust vent. “That’s the reactor core, and it’s building up a tremendous amount of energy. We’ll need you and your squad to trigger all your ion detonators on it. We’ll use the Force to throw them right into the core, and we’re certain it’ll counter the buildup and shut down the reactor.”

“Really? You’re wagering tens of thousands of lives on a mad gambit like that?!” Seyn exclaimed.

“You Jedi really are crazy.” Del sighed.

“Hey, we’ve dealt with worse scenarios with much worse odds before.” Jaina nonchalantly shrugged. “Now get your charges ready.”

The three commandos quickly pulled out and armed the five ion charges between all of them, and Seyn grimly asked on their behalf, “Will five be enough, or should we start running for safety?”

“It’ll be more than enough. But if you want to flee now, you might make it to the upper levels in time for the big bang.” Billibango calmly answered.

“Then I guess we’re stuck down here for the last five minutes of our lives.” Iden chuckled. 

“Not if we have anything to say about it.” Jaina reminded her friend before the grenades began levitating, and the two Jedi, their eyes closed, placed them all behind the vent, with the Imperials silent throughout the whole act.

From their work on dismantling the bomb’s outer walls, they knew that the reactor core had four methods to gather energy for the imminent explosion. That meant they needed to place four ion grenades next to each router, and one within the core itself to ensure their plan succeeded. But like Jaina had said, they had dealt with far worse situations before, and they would survive this one as well. They all had too much to live for to die now.

Feeling their way through the reactor through the Force and through their intricate knowledge of machinery, the bombs were placed exactly next to each router and the core.

Once they opened their eyes, Jaina warned them, “Thirty seconds.”

“Too bad we can’t call Zay one more time, just in case.” Del reminded his wife. “Do you think-”

“She’s stronger than we ever were at her age, and she knows how much we love her. One day, she’ll understand why we did what we did. My father will make sure of that.” Iden gripped her husband’s hand in her only gesture of support and understanding.

“Get a room, you two.” Seyn groaned.

Waiting the last ten seconds in silence, the five allies and friends awaited what they feared would be the end, only to see the ion charges detonate. While the resulting electrical current caused everyone to glance away from the bright flash of light, it was certainly far less blinding than the giant explosion they all but expected.

As soon as the ion current ended, Billibango sighed, “Well, that’s _one_ problem down. Now how are we going to evacuate all these prisoners in one sitting, even with the _Dauntless_ assisting us?”

Just then, Jaina’s comlink activated, and Garrick’s voice came through, “Master Fel. I take it the first phase was a complete success?”

“We’re secured and ready. I trust your people are ready as well?”

“Better than we could have hoped for. Because of Captain Vorn and his family, we now have more than enough reinforcements to evacuate the entire prison by the day’s end.” Garrick satisfyingly informed her.

“Thanks to Armand’s message, Remal’s entire fleet has defected to us, and he’s spreading the word to the rest of Daala’s fleet. And that’s not all, at least a dozen civilian ships are starting to arrive to assist in liberating the prison.”

“And the _Chimaera_ is redeploying a few of their ships to assist us while the rest of his people help Jaeger deal with the Sith’s raiders.” These admissions nearly caused everyone’s jaws to fall down at the hopeful implications.

“If this works, we can have Daala’s whole movement collapse by the month’s end. Hey, if we’re lucky, maybe we’ll have her in chains within a couple weeks.” Del optimistically stated.

“Hopefully we’ll have her done long before then, Lieutenant Commander Meeko.” Garrick shared his son-in-law’s optimism before closing the comm channel.

“Well, you heard the Admiral. Let’s get to work on extracting these poor souls.”

**Meanwhile, On Batuu**

**Within the Black Spire Ruins**

**Inside Dician’s Command Center**

Dician simply nodded as Phasma’s hologram reported back to her the current state of Falleen, and their dilemma on how to proceed from here.

“I can see why you called me, my apprentice.” She approvingly noted. “You made the correct assessment on the royal family’s precarious state. If the Jedi and Prince Haxim escape your assault, I will work to get you the reinforcements you need within the next two weeks. I know of a few fringe groups that will respond to my call. And I still have a few favors to call in within the galactic underworld.”

“But let me be clear on one thing; If the planet is unable to hold out against the Jedi and the Resistance, then you will need to withdraw with the king’s army and whatever of the planet’s wealth you can take with you. Such resources and our figurehead will serve us better on the run than as a captive of the Jedi.”

She barely sensed the hesitation in her pupil at such a conniving order, but Dician did not have to respond once Phasma vowed, “It will be done just as you command, Master.”

“Good. Now, if there is nothing else, I will have to depart. Our cult will need my guidance now more than ever, especially with the galaxy starting to hunt down many of Xizor’s most vital operations.” Dician disconnected the transmission before she made her way to Xasha’s command center.

As soon as Dician entered the priest’s line of sight, Xasha fretted, “Finally! Where have you been?! Do you know how many of our strongholds have been eradicated all across the Slice?! We’ve already lost a twentieth of them thanks to an unprecedented level of coordination from the major galactic powers.”

“And what is the status of Falleen? Have they defeated the Resistance and captured your precious Jedi yet?”

“I am well aware of the plight we are under, Xizor.” Dician sternly reminded her accomplice. “But remember that the Jedi and their allies are countering us on every front, and we do not have many forces to spare. And that includes your homeworld, for the enemy has not yet fallen to my apprentice. They are far more resilient than we expected. Because of this, we will need more time to fully purge their influence from Falleen.”

Clenching her fists by her sides, Xasha growled out, “This war is completely out of control. You promised me that your Sith order would help my world recover from the devastation the Yuuzhan Vong inflicted on it. That is the only reason I agreed to this alliance, and it is instead tearing everything I love apart. I am beginning to wonder if your order truly has the strength to back up its promises. Was I wrong?”

Orange eyes blazing in tightly controlled fury, Dician extended a hand, and clenched it ever so slightly, causing Xasha to gasp as she gripped her throat. The Sith Lady took the opportunity to slowly remind the priest, “I would sincerely hope that you are not thinking of reneging on my master’s bargain with you, Xasha Xizor. The consequences would be quite… _fatal_ to you and your people. After all, who would be able to protect them from the galaxy’s retribution for corrupting so many of their people for your self-serving cause?”

“N-no! Never!” Xasha gasped out in pure terror, and once Dician was satisfied her point was made, she released her from her telekinetic grip, allowing the priest to fall to her knees and recover from the damaging threat.

“Good. Now, I believe I have a few calls to make if we’re to reinforce Falleen before the Jedi try to take advantage of your homeworld’s vulnerability. Have _none_ of your followers disturb me for the next five hours.”

“Yes, yes, my Lady.” She hastily promised before she found herself alone again, and she pulled out a secret hololocket she kept embedded in her necklace, activating it to see her family; Her husband and their three children, all of them callously murdered by the Yuuzhan Vong when they conquered their world. And it was all just for standing up against their brutality when they massacred countless citizens that they considered too weak to serve as slaves.

She had to endure this heartbreak all on her own until the Vong were driven into exile. Once they were gone, she later found herself adrift, without a purpose until she found others like her. And they all vowed that this kind of atrocity would never take place again.

But more than anything, she so desperately wanted her family back with her. They were her anchor in this cruel galaxy and would have steered her down a more righteous path instead of allying with the Sith.

But it was too late for regrets. All she could do now was stay the course until justice came down upon her and the rest of her followers for their corrupt influence on the galaxy. She only hoped that the Sith would be taken down with her, or this war she helped start would never end.

**Meanwhile, Within the Shogun System**

**Aboard the _Pre Vizsla_**

**Within Parja and Bralo’s Quarters**

“You actually stunned your sister.” Mirta noted as she saw her cuffed daughter on her own bed. The sight was so awkward, Kitai actually giggled at the sight.

“You have even more guts than I thought, Bralo.” Kitai eventually remarked. “But you know she’s going to give you a galaxy’s worth of grief when you set her free. If you survive the first attacks, that is.”

“I’ll cross that nebula when I get to it.” Bralo promised. “But I need your help to finish convincing her to help us. I may have given her the wrong impression about your intentions.”

“We’ll do that. But first, untie Parja. Taking her hostage won’t help her see our point of view.” Mirta ordered her son. Just as he hurried to comply, Parja began to stir from her forced slumber.

_Oh, I’m_ really _gonna get it soon enough._ Bralo griped.

**Five Minutes Later**

**Within the Borosk System**

**Aboard the _Bloodfin_**

“Sir, Melusar’s lab’s energy levels are climbing at an exponential rate. Estimated time until detonation is fifteen minutes.” A sensor officer warned Armitage as the eight Sith ships began deploying their fighters.

“What of our troops and the Jedi?”

“Evacuating the base, along with their prisoners in what shuttles and escape pods they can reach. They estimate they’ll finish with at least five minutes to spare.”

“Good. And Captain Vorn and his platoon?” He addressed his XO.

“Their shuttles are on route to the RV point, and they’re encountering minimal resistance. Guess Captain Vorn’s message had a greater impact than we could’ve hoped for.”

“Excellent.” Turning to Tors’s hologram, he reminded him, “If you have any favors to use with some of Daala’s Moffs and commanders, I’d advise calling them in right away. We’ll need many more ships and manpower to finish our evacuation and hold off both Daala and the Sith.”

**Meanwhile, On Falleen**

**Within the Parazen Mountains**

**Inside the Command Center**

“They’re finally advancing.” Haxim stoically noted to Loka as the holographic projectors showed the enemy fleet’s advance.

Just after the fortress’s proximity alarms began blaring once again, Haxim shouted to the general, “What is the evacuation’s progress?!”

“Seventy-five percent complete! We’ll be able to trigger the countdown in one hour, ninety minutes max!”

“At the enemy’s rate of advancement, it should be just enough time. Is everyone in position?”

“Yes, Sir. Everyone but you, that is.”

“Then let’s not keep Phasma and her cronies waiting any longer. I’ll see you and the others on the other side.” Haxim calmly turned to join his soldiers in their fortress’s defiant last stand.

But it would not be the Resistance’s last stand, merely their fortress. No, the real war was just about to begin.

He only hoped Edaan and his allies would be ready for the siege ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that this is a good place to end the chapter! So, what did you all think, as it took me a little over a week to write this chapter on account of schoolwork and work keeping me very busy the last few days? I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope you’re all ready for a big ground battle to begin between the One Sith and Falleen Resistance, and the next, and possibly final, phase of the Imperial Civil War to kick in. I know you all might think that I’m wrapping up the Imperial plot too soon, and you might be right. But the more I thought about it, the more I think that Daala’s just too overdone, and she needs to be put down hard like the kriffing genocidal lunatic she is. Besides, she can’t take all these losses and expect to magically bounce back from them. They’ll take their toll on anyone, even Edaan. Oh, and I have a big plan in the works for Mirta’s family and Kitai, I just ask you to have a little more patience with me. 
> 
> So, how are you all holding up on this cool night of Saturday, January 30, 2021? I’m doing all right, if a bit cold from volunteering today. And I have a bit of homework to deal with today and tomorrow, so I’d better get back to that straight away, after a little dessert. Well, I’d better go for now, as I have a lot of homework to do over the next 24 hours. Wish me luck. May the Lord be with us all in these troubling times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!
> 
> (Thursday, February 4, 2021 Addendum) Hey, everyone. I hope you’re all doing well on this cool night. I’m doing well, as I have spring break next week, thanks to the kriffing COVID-19 and health concerns, and I have to work five days out of the next seven. But I can’t complain, as I have time to work on homework, the next chapter of the story, read some Star Wars novels, and play some video games, as I haven’t played any in over a month. I’m going back on The Witcher III: Wild Hunt: Complete Edition and well into the Blood and Wine DLC. Oh, and I need to let you know a few things. I think I’ll need to slow down my writing a bit to read more Star Wars novels, starting with Fate of the Jedi: Abyss, in order to improve the flow of the story, as my combat and exposition scenes leave a good deal to be desired. But I won’t let that stop me, as I enjoy writing too much to stop for a while. Anyway, I’d better get to publishing this chapter. Thankfully it didn’t need much work, as my friends are impressed with how far I’ve come as a writer. But I know I have a long way to go. Well, I’d better get this chapter published, and then go to bed to prepare for work tomorrow. God be with us all in these tough times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this cool day of Wednesday, February 3, 2021? I’m doing well, as I’ve been working hard at my new job and my three classes, and I’m reading Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi: Abyss. I’m already about a third of the way done with it. Oh, I will likely have Chapter 26 published by tomorrow night. As a result, I figured I’d work on Chapter 27 in the meantime, and I’ve already got a lot done from previous drafts of future chapters. I hope you’re ready, as I have a lot of ideas to unfold, and I want to make it at least 10k words long this time. So that means it’ll take a bit longer to write than usual. But before I do, I wanted to let you know that I found out that the Mass Effect Trilogy: Legendary Edition will be released on May 14, 2021, and I’m gonna buy it up when it comes. That means I had better get back to playing some video games in the next few months, but I will need to balance my time accordingly. Well, I’d better get started, as I have a long way to go in this chapter, and so little time to do it in. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these difficult times. 
> 
> (Saturday, February 6, 2021 Addendum) Hey, everyone! I hope you’re all doing well on this dreary and rainy evening. I’m doing all right, as I read a bit of Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi: Abyss, volunteered today, and wrote a big chunk of this chapter as well. But I have to let you know a few things. First off, I’m going to be busy tomorrow and next week with work and schoolwork, so I won’t have much time to write. And second, as of now, I have decided to break up this saga into either 6 or 9 stories, like a book series in order to force me to better focus and condense my work, as well as force me to not take so many detours in subplots. I already plan to make the war against the Freedom’s Riches and their Sith overseers a trilogy, and I hope to do the same with the other two arcs. So, I guess I’d better get back to writing for a bit before I hit the hay. Or maybe I’ll play a bit of The Witcher III: Wild Hunt: Complete Edition instead. It’s so hard to choose these days. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these difficult times.

**Meanwhile, On Falleen**

**Within the Parazen Mountains**

**Inside Sector Three**

**Within Gunnery Chamber Four**

“You ready for this, Edaan? This won’t be like any of your other missions for the Jedi. It’ll be a full-scale war with countless enemies gunning for you.” Akku warned his friend as the young Jedi Knight helped him and his crew finalize the controls for a varied assortment of turbolasers within the bunker.

All across the gunnery chamber, all of Edaan’s crew was finalizing their preparations for holding off the Sith’s impending armies. That was, except for K’Kruhk and Jarael, who were aboard the _Rude Awakening_ with the critically wounded as they were prepared for the next wave of evacuees.

“This won’t be the first siege I’ve been in, Akku.” Edaan shrugged, checking over his hybrid combat armor one last time before he entered battle. Thanks to his connections with Akku and his Mandalorian armorers, he was able to acquire a customized set of Jedi combat armor, reminiscent of the Order from the Great Galactic War, but with microfibers of _Beskar_ iron laced in as extra protection.

Wiping away several beads of sweat from across his brow, he reminded the captain, “I _did_ fight on Kesh against a planet’s worth of Sith, after all. Though it will be my first from the _defensive_ end as live bait, I’ll admit.”

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be.” Kix wistfully interjected while he helped move the last several portable generators for the sector’s shield generator as a part of makeshift repairs. The previous ion bombs had dealt significant damage to the base’s fighting capabilities.

To rectify this gaping hole in their fortress’s defensive network, the Resistance and their off-world allies were making whatever quick repairs they could for the imminent siege. Any small factor could be enough to save their cause from utter annihilation when the Sith broke through the second layer of defenses.

“Try fighting on Dathomir against an army of Nightsisters and rancors obsessed with preserving a matriarchal society. Then add Vestara and her Nightsister spy dupe sabotaging us from within. I’m sure it’s just as bad as many of your Clone War battles.” Ben nostalgically challenged the Clone Trooper.

“You ever gonna stop bringing up Vestara’s long list of sins? They’re a real downer on the boss’s attitude.” Robonino reprimanded him as the bounty hunter helped a group of technicians finish repairing two salvaged Colicoid Creation Nest’s Droidekas that would help with defending the sector.

“He won’t, because, while he may be young physically, he’s still a bitter old fool in his soul.” Adari joked while checking the two blaster pistols and vibro-knife, and a customized pair of bracers that made up her assortment of modern weapons.

The playful banter earned a few laughs from everyone, and even a few chuckles from Ben.

“Don’t worry about me, Robo.” Edaan assured him. “I know how to compartmentalize. Besides, Master Skywalker didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Just call me Ben for now, Edaan. You won’t have enough time to call me for help by my title if you’re in a tight spot.”

“Fine by me.” Checking his holoclock, he sighed. “It’s time, everyone.”

“Good luck, Edaan.” Atai nodded before he, Vua, Lona and Kix departed to provide backup for Wraith Squadron for their own mission.

Adari, finishing her examination, walked over to Edaan and pecked his lips before quietly warning him, “You’d better make it out of this. If I lose you after the Sith and Abeloth took my family, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

Nodding in complete seriousness, Edaan wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug, one she gently reciprocated after overcoming her surprise. He immediately vowed, “I will, I promise. Don’t forget, I’ve lost my family because of those maniacs too. And now, with you by my side, I’ve got too much to live for to lose it all now.”

Before he let go of her, he decided to surprise her yet again by fiercely kissing her with all the love and passion he could muster, a kiss she eagerly reciprocated with an emphatic sigh, ignoring the onlookers and their understanding smirks.

Letting the kiss last for at least ten seconds, they separated with an embarrassed gasp of breath, and laughed at the silliness of it all.

Coughing to get their attention, the couple saw Ben playfully shaking his head. “Edaan, if you and Adari are done with your little ‘I-love-you’ talk, we’d best get moving.”

“Right.” Reluctantly getting out of the embrace, he nodded to Adari, “You don’t have to worry about me. We Jedi have a knack for getting out of overwhelming odds like these.”

“I know. That’s why I’m coming with you to ensure that.” Adari factually stated while the two Jedi walked away.

That stopped Edaan and Ben right in their tracks, allowing her to continue, “I can do much more for the cause out in the field than stuck on guard duty. Besides, you’ll need another able fighter and leader when the plan goes awry.”

Opening his mouth to object, Adari beat Edaan to it by proposing, “If you want to challenge that, we can always reenact how we first met on Kesh. But we don’t have time for me to give you such a brutal beatdown.”

Shutting his mouth, he turned to Ben for support, who only smirked. “Don’t look at me. She’s your girlfriend.”

“You’re not at all worried she’ll try to betray us?” Edaan suspiciously questioned, knowing he’d get a good beating for that off-hand remark when they escaped the mountains.

“After helping liberate Kesh from the Lost Tribe, I’m more than willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.” He shrugged. “Besides, knowing our luck, we’ll need all the help we can get when the Sith try to turn the tables on us.”

**Meanwhile, Within the Shogun System**

**Aboard the _Pre Viszla_**

**Within Parja and Bralo’s Quarters**

“Ugh. What happened?” Parja groggily groaned before she saw her mother and Kitai.

“Hey, _Buir_ , I could’ve sworn I just had the strangest dream. I dreamt that…” She trailed off as she saw her brother. Everything he said and did to her came right back to her, and she immediately leapt to tackle him.

“Parja, let him go! Now!” Mirta ordered her as she tried to get Parja off and keep her from strangling Bralo.

“You don’t know the kind of _osik_ he was spouting, _Buir_! He lied and said you two wanted us to speak with Ghes Orade, and that we’d defect to Fett’s side!” Parja argued.

After Kitai helped her friend hold back Parja, Bralo coughed to regain his breath. After a few deep breaths, he clarified, “I didn’t say that last part! All I said was that it’d be a good chance to learn more about the Protectors and get to know our father. She’s just being overdramatic as usual.”

“Say that again, you _di’kut_!”

“Oh, you’re certainly one to talk, _dar’manda_!”

“Both of you, stop arguing this instant!” Mirta fiercely ordered. They immediately shut up, and when Mirta was certain they wouldn’t get at each other’s throats again, she added, “Now, sit down. Both of you.”

Complying with their mother’s edicts, Mirta told Parja, “I need you to listen very carefully, daughter. And no interruptions. Bralo might have mishandled his wording with you, but he was telling the truth about us putting you both in contact with your father. But it was the only way he would agree to help Kitai figure out what Edaan Palpatine did to her back on Kesh.”

That caught the girl’s full attention, “What do you mean, what Palpatine did to her? Did he do some kind of mind trick on her?”

“If only it was that simple.” Kitai lamented. “I don’t know exactly what he did to me, but what I do know is that he implanted memories or visions inside me in some crazy gambit to ‘save me.’ I told your mother and brother, and they agreed to help me, if I agreed to let you and Bralo set up a secure network to speak with your father.”

“Why would you even want to agree to that, _Buir_? I thought you hated him after he left you.”

“I don’t hate your father, Parja. I just… it’s complicated.”

“Do you still love him?”

Not hesitating over the heartache for her estranged husband, she truthfully confessed, “Yes. In spite of all that happened between us, I do. And I always will.”

“But this isn’t about us right now. Kitai needs our help to discover how to undo what Edaan did to her. And we need a certain set of items to help her with a Sith ritual.”

“What kind of ritual?”

“A highly advanced and forbidden kind.” Kitai worriedly answered. “But that’s beside the point. Your mother and I tasked Bralo with telling you the truth, but I suppose his honest and inquisitive nature was the wrong way to go.”

“Ya think?”

“But that’s not the real reason I wanted you to meet your father. It’s because I don’t want you to grow up to be like me or Kitai.” Mirta admitted, surprising everyone.

“You know how hard my life was because of the hate I inherited from my mother, and what I nearly did to your grandfather. And Kitai lost both her parents and friends to Abeloth, so we both know what it’s like to lose everything that truly matters.”

To her children’s credit, they both kept quiet on any snide remarks about Kitai leaving Ben for the One Sith. It was a gesture both women greatly appreciated.

“But now, you have a chance to mend some of the wounds I wrought. And you’re good, you might learn a few things about fighting from your father. I even picked up a few tricks from him back in the day.”

“He’s _that_ good?” Parja skeptically asked.

“Better.” Mirta promised.

Sighing, the young girl agreed, “Well, I don’t like lying to my friends. But if you all are really gonna go through with this, I might as well help you see it through. I’m not going to abandon my family when the going gets tough.”

“Good. We can always use another trusted ally in getting us all the needed materials.” Mirta smirked before she pulled out her comlink. “Gev here. What is it?”

“Apologies, Commander. Lady Dician is requesting you and Lady Kitai for an immediate reassignment. She wouldn’t give me any specifics, but it seems there’s a new flashpoint erupting that needs your expertise.”

Glancing at Kitai, she acknowledged, “Very well. We’ll be at the bridge in fifteen minutes.”

“Try to hurry. I can’t keep that perfectionist stalled for much longer.”

“Reassignment? What’s that all about?” Bralo suspiciously asked Kitai.

“Sorry, but I’m just as much in the dark as you.” She admitted before they left the children to the awkward task of apologizing to each other.

**Four Minutes Later**

**Within the Borosk System**

**In Orbit Above Borosk**

**Aboard the _Bloodfin_**

As the battle above Daala’s makeshift capital world continued to rage, several scarred hulks and piles of debris began spreading over Borosk as another makeshift asteroid field. The newly combined Imperial force had suffered several losses, ranging from frigates and even two Destroyers, to the ambush from the Sith’s Unknown Regions proxies.

Unfortunately, the eight raiders had suffered far fewer casualties. Especially since they had five new capital ships arriving to reinforce their growing flotilla.

But that was not Armitage’s immediate concern, as the countdown for Melusar’s private laboratory was about to reach its end. And the research within could not get into the Sith’s hands.

“General, we’re picking up another two-dozen signatures about to exit hyperspace in Sector Twelve.”

“Can you ID them?” Armitage asked the officer as the Star Destroyer shook from the droid starfighters swarming over it.

“No, sir. I can’t- wait. They’re initiating contact with us in binary code. They claim to be advance allies of Lando Calrissian and Edaan Palpatine in their pursuit of knowledge.” A comm officer alerted him.

_How did they get here days ahead of schedule?_ The general was momentarily rendered speechless. That shock immediately wore off when he ordered the sensor officer, “Put a visual on this new fleet. Let’s see what exactly we have to work with.”

Pulling up a tactical screen of the sector, he observed as two dozen corvette sized spherical droids reverted to realspace.

Right away, the tactical monitor began to repeatedly flicker in and out, and several large sparks emitted from the screen. One officer urgently reported, “Sir, someone’s hacking into our comm system. They’re- they’re broadcasting to all of our ships, even Remal’s.”

“Greetings, Fel Loyalists.” A deep male voice jovially spoke. “I am Vuffi Raa, and I apologize for the early entrance. Unfortunately, or perhaps the opposite in your case, many dozens of my fellow Silentium were eager to see the greater galaxy. And I could hardly let them barrel through the galaxy alone in such a dangerous time.”

_So,_ that’s _Calrissian’s old droid friend._ Armitage reflected before he explained, “Your timely arrival is most appreciated. We have a multitude of critical situations in the system, and many prisoners and forces trapped on the planet.”

“I am aware of the grave situation, General Jaeger. We’ve intercepted countless communications throughout the system, so my brethren are prepared to assist with your evacuation.”

“Thank you. We’ll need a few ships to help extract the thousands of prisoners Daala entombed in her estate. As for the rest of your force, we’ll need you to assist us with keeping the enemy fleet at bay.”

“Of course. Then let us dispense with all these orders and teach these ruffians a lesson in honorable warfare.”

**Meanwhile, Within the Kalee/Abbaji Minor System**

**In Orbital Yard Two**

**Aboard the _Resurgent_ -class Star Destroyer _Intrepid_**

“Give it to me straight, Commander. What do we have left?” Porrak asked his garrison commander as his two Star Destroyers docked with the shipyard. The rogue Moff’s fleet had utterly been turned against him thanks to that spineless _schutta_ Lecerscen and his Sith overlords. As he heard the reports from his second-in-command, he knew that his meager remains of a fleet were no match for the combined galactic coalition coming towards the Empire.

Thanks to his one time friend, he was left with no more than five destroyers and their escort craft to protect his covert shipyard for Daala. And it would be crushed behind the might the sanctimonious Jedi and their dupes were bringing.

That was why he was prepared to propose to Daala a new strategy. One that would not give _them_ success against their enemies, despite his yearnings for just that. Instead, this new strategy would take a page from the Rebel Alliance and ensure that the next generations would have a chance to make the Empire the only force of order in the galaxy.

“Sir, there’s unusual readings coming from the dark side of Kalee’s moon. I can’t make out its origins, but I think it’s a coded transmission of some kind.” A comm officer reported, making Porrak’s blood run cold.

“Can you trace it?”

“I’m trying, Sir. But it’s unlike any signature I’ve ever seen. It adapts to every decrypting technique I make and is blocking all attempts to trace it. It’s almost as if it has a mind of its own.”

Quickly running through the possibilities in his mind, he could only come up with a handful of scenarios, and none of them bode well for his fleet’s well-being.

Before he could give any orders, alarms began blazing throughout the bridge, and the ship began to rock from a growing force he knew all too well: an artificial gravity well.

_Did Drikl follow us here? Or is it an advance force for another enemy?_ Porrak speculated.

“Sir, we’re detecting-”

“I know what this is, Ensign! Tell me something I can use to save us!”

“Sir, long-range communications are being jammed! And we have at least thirty ships reverting to realspace outside Kalee.”

“Well, they’re certainly not any of ours. Prepare for battle.” Porrak grimly said, just as the ships began appearing. To Porrak’s surprise, while fourteen were of Chiss/Imperial design, ranging from four 900-meter needle-like Chiss Star Destroyers and their four missile boats and six sleek silver like attack cruisers, the remaining sixteen ships were of a design he had not seen since his days at the Prefsbelt IV Naval Academy.

_So, that infernal Jedi_ did _recruit those Silentium to fight us._ Porrak cursed. “Ensign, give me your best estimate on how far the interdiction field spreads, and its epicenter.”

“I can’t make that with absolute certainty, but I believe it has a maximum range of five thousand kilometers. I’ll have more data if we can spare a recon ship to get a closer look at it.”

“You’ll have one chance and a squad of gunboats to destroy it. Don’t blow it.” He warned the ensign.

“Order all captains to rally around us. Defense formation Echo-Aught. We need to buy time to begin immediate evacuations for the shipyard.”

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Aboard the _Dragon Queen II_**

**Thirty-Five Hours From the Galactic Empire’s Borders**

“I guess your gambit is paying off.” Trista noted as Vuffi’s transmission revealed the last remnants of Moff Vansyn’s fleet. “You did instruct your brethren and the Empire of the Hand’s fleet to capture Vansyn and his senior commanders for us, right?”

“Of course, I told them, Commander Zel. I was less likely to forget than you, after all. But whether or not we can capture all of these tenacious foes is another matter entirely.”

“Then we will put our faith in your skills, Sir Raa.” Tenel nodded. “What of Moffs Quillian and Flennic?”

“My scouts have intercepted several transmissions. They indicate that the two Moffs are indeed trapped in interdiction fields in the outskirts of the Ord Sedra and Entralla Systems.”

“But that may be the least of your concerns.” Vuffi replaced his hologram with a tactical projection of the Borosk System, “Raiders from the Unknown Regions have been sighted attacking Admiral Daala’s makeshift capital of Borosk and other worlds. They have been attacking many of her fleets, including those that wish to defect back to Head of State Fel’s side.”

“So what? Let Daala’s fleets and these Sith raiders tear each other apart. It’ll make our job that much easier.” Taryn casually piped up.

“Your Majesty, I find myself hard-pressed to say this, but we have to help repel these raiders.” Zekk warned Tenel. “Having the Empire tear itself apart won’t help us stop the Sith, especially if they can succeed in creating a puppet state with Lecerscen and his allies in their stead.”

“I agree, Friend Zekk.” Tenel concurred. “We will contact Head of State Fel and his commanders right away. They can assist us in determining which flashpoints would be best suited for our fleets’ talents.”

**Meanwhile, Within the Shogun System**

**Aboard the _Pre Viszla_ ’s Command Bridge**

“Are you serious?” Kitai asked Dician after she was given her new orders.

“Do I look like I am kidding, Kitai?” The older Sith Lady’s hologram shook her head.

“You want Commander Gev and I to team up with our few remaining Zygerrians in helping Phasma with the hunt for Edaan and the Falleen Resistance? The same Zygerrians who disobeyed our instructions to avoid the Jedi, and cost them their world and a major proxy of ours? It firmly set more than two dozen worlds against us and gave the Jedi even more strength against us.” Kitai reminded her superior.

“It sounds like you have covered everything of importance. That does not explain your reluctance to journey to Falleen. I would have thought you would love to even the score against Edaan and capture him and Ben Skywalker when you inevitably face them again.”

_Ben is still there?_ That question was on the tip of Kitai’s lips before she bit the words back. Half of her heart wanted to see Ben again, now more than ever, and just talk with him like when they were teenagers before she broke his heart and joined the One Sith. And the other half, even stronger because of Edaan’s meddling, wanted to have him all to herself, no matter what it took or cost her, even if it meant betraying the Sith and leaving them behind.

Mirta noticed her friend’s turmoil, and boldly spoke on her behalf, “Respectfully, my Lady, that may not be the wisest course of action for us. We still have to finish dealing with my grandfather’s army of Protectors. Taking us away from the front and giving them a chance to regroup could very well tip the balance of power back to them.”

Staring into the Mandalorian’s eyes in an attempt to intimidate her, Dician found herself impressed at the resolute resolve of the soldier, “That is true indeed, Commander. However, that is why I am having Lanvorak and his latest batch of assets placed under Lords Oculus and Sedriss’s command until your return. They will arrive to take over in your absence within the next two hours.”

“You want _Lecerscen_ and his stooges to ally with us?! You do realize that strategy could very well tear our movement apart from the inside out! Most of my people still remember how the Imperials helped Caedus devastate our capital world with their nanovirus, and-”

“And it matters not.” Dician authoritatively cut her off. “Remember, you are not loyal to Mandalore first anymore, but to Lord Krayt and the One Sith. And, as you so pointed out, your people need the reinforcements to tip the scales our way. I am confident that you can persuade them to accept this decision.”

“And since the Imperials are the only reinforcements that we have available, they will interdict the sector and help starve your enemies into submission. That will allow your people to engage the enemy in a war of attrition, one where they will utterly lose in a matter of months. Especially with the intelligence your batch of prisoners will provide for us once they crack.”

“These matters will _not_ be up for debate. All of these wars must be won quickly and decisively if we are to succeed in fulfilling Lord Krayt’s Grand Design. And to do so, it will require sacrifices from all of us in some form.”

“You are to leave with your personal battle group in exactly twenty-four hours for the Falleen System. May the Dark Side be with you and your forces in the battles to come.” Dician ended the communication, leaving the two steaming women to reflect on their new assignment.

“Well, looks like you get to see your ex sooner than you thought.” Mirta ruefully chuckled.

“Not in the mood, Mirta.” Kitai murmured, her heartbeat and adrenaline increasing to dangerously high levels from the prospect of facing her past demons earlier than she expected.

Placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder, the Mandalorian promised her, “Don’t worry. I’ll be by your side every step of the way, and so will my kids. Besides, don’t forget I’ve got my own demons to confront soon enough.”

Grasping the hand and squeezing it in gratitude, Kitai thanked her, “No matter what anyone says, I couldn’t have asked for a better friend in you, Commander Gev.”

“The feeling’s mutual.” Mirta reassured her trusted friend. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d better go tell my kids they’ll have to be accompanying us on their first long-term mission.”

“Good luck breaking the news to Bralo. For obvious security reasons, you’ll have to convince him to keep quiet on the mission.”

“Don’t remind me.” Mirta irritably groaned, earning an uncharacteristic giggle from the younger woman.

“Oh, you just wait until you get to have kids of your own, Kitai. Then we’ll see who’s laughing by the end.” Mirta swore before she departed for her kids’ cabin.

As soon as she entered the turbolift, she heard her datapad go off, and she pulled it out to read a set of instructions from Dician:

_I am concerned that Kitai may be emotionally compromised by her lingering attachment to Ben Skywalker, and her defeat by Edaan Palpatine. I want you to keep an eye on her and send me daily reports to ensure that she remains loyal to the One Sith. Tell no one of this assignment._

_You think I’m going to betray a friend and risk her getting turned into one of you fanatics? Fat chance of that happening._ Mirta hatefully spat before she dismissed the message and pulled out her comlink to warn Kitai.

“We’ve got a problem.”

**Meanwhile, On Borosk**

**Within the Planetary Headquarters**

**Inside the Command Center**

“That’s it.” Natasi wondrously whispered while bearing through yet another briefing from her staff on deterioration of the planet’s security. “I have the answer.”

“Pardon me, Ma’am?” Her XO confusingly questioned.

“I know how to send a clear message to the Force Users and sow the seeds of a galactic revolution. It may finally well kill me, but it will ensure that our cause lives on.” She chuckled by the end.

She immediately ordered her staff, “Get me into contact with whatever fleet commanders you can reach. Have them prepare their forces to initiate Plan: _Ba'slan shev'la_. If _we_ can’t win the Empire back, then we’ll just have to pave the way for those who can.”

**Meanwhile, On Korriban**

**Within the Tombs’ Catacombs**

**Inside the One Sith’s Citadel**

“Is it done?” Wyyrlok demanded Darth Snoke.

“That desperate idiot is about to set our contingency plan in motion. And she is none the wiser of my influence on her, or the ripe chaos she’ll sow within the Empire for us.” The balding human Sith smirked.

“Then your proclivity for influencing people’s minds will bear fruit at last.” Wyyrlok approvingly noted. Then turning to address his daughter, “And what of Lady Kitai? Has she been given her new orders?

“Yes, Father. They will depart tomorrow, and they will arrive at Falleen in no more than five days. And our teams are ready to replenish their departure in the Mandalore Sector.”

“Excellent. Have your agent keep us informed on all of those developments, Sorzus.” He nodded. Satisfied with today’s developments, he prepared to inform Lord Krayt of their progress.

But he knew better than to wait until he received word on the end result of Phasma’s assault. There was no sense in letting any loose ends trouble the Dread Lord, not with the fear gnawing in his heart and impeding his judgement.

That infernal Edaan Palpatine was influencing all of his decisions, and he very well could challenge him if he escaped Falleen. That was why he and his subordinates were taking countermeasures to turn him the One Sith. And if a few of their wavering allies and acolytes proved to be disloyal, then it would only make them stronger for culling such weakness from their ranks. If their spies were able to do their job effectively.

**Meanwhile, In Hyperspace**

**Aboard the _Millennium Falcon_**

**Sixty-Five Hours From the Honoghr System**

“Let’s hope the Noghri are in a listening mood, or we’re going all this way for nothing.” Han crankily noted to Leia, Allana, Wynn, and Desha.

“They’ll listen, Grandpa Han.” Allana assured him. “They just have to.”

“Considering that the fate of the galaxy may very well rest in this bit of diplomacy, I’m afraid they might not have a choice.” Desha added.

“Well, we’ll find out soon enough. Especially since we’re going to have a bit of a welcoming committee to attend to when we arrive.” Leia noted. She vividly remembered how the Noghri were wary of most outsiders, and in Leia’s case, worshipped her on the verge of godhood.

Allana took the time to warn the two Dorvans, “When you and your escorts arrive, you all had better stay in your ships until they’re cleared to depart. The last thing we need is to get your bodyguards interned or massacred by them.”

“Yes, that’d likely be the wisest course of action. I still remember their lethality and fierce sense of duty when they were your grandmother’s bodyguards.” Wynn agreed.

“May the Force be with you all.” Desha bade the Solos farewell before ending the transmission.

“You sure you want to come out here with us, Allana? They’re a bit hard to get along with, let alone get used to.” Han offered his granddaughter a final chance out.

“I told you I’d stick by you to the end, Grandpa.” Allana earnestly reminded him, before playfully adding, “Besides, I’m a Jedi Knight now, so I technically outrank you, Captain Solo. And these negotiations will go better with me present as a Jedi Knight and relative of great-grandpa Anakin.”

“All right. We can’t keep the _Maitrakh_ waiting forever. It’d be best if we contact her so we can finalize the meeting.” Leia broke off any further attempts of banter as she rose from her copilot’s seat.

“Should we bring Threepio with us when we depart? He can help us understand their language in case this group of Noghri don’t speak Basic?” Allana suggested.

“Of course, we’re going to do that. Why do you think we brought him along with us? He hasn’t had a good diplomatic function in years, and this is just the kind of mission he was programmed for. And may very well prevent any misunderstandings between the Alliance and Noghri.” Leia agreed.

After a couple of minutes and calling Threepio to meet them in the lounge, Leia warned both Solos, “Remember, be careful of what you say to them, and do not say anything to question their sense of honor. And try to let me do the talking unless they speak directly to you.”

As the holotable came online, the four individuals carefully observed the twelve Noghri clan leaders come into focus.

The lead _maitrakh_ bowed at Leia’s sight, and she reverently said, “I am honored to see you again, Lady Vader. We have not heard from you in many years. Not since you returned to inform us of the deaths of Cakhmaim and Meewalh, and your declaration that the debt my people had to you and your family was repaid in full.”

Blinking her eyes in the only form of surprise, Leia instantly recalled the woman’s name, and respectfully nodded her head, “I am glad to see you again as well, _Maitrakh_ Rakhark. It has been a long time, and much has changed in the years since we parted ways.”

“Then why are you returning now? And why are you bringing your mate and granddaughter with you when our world has been under siege by the Zygerrians and their Sith masters?”

“I apologize for the abruptness of this call, but the Jedi Order and Galactic Alliance are both in dire need of your help. This is a matter that may very well determine the fate of both your world and the entire galaxy.”

“That is why the both of us have dispatched ambassadors to request your aid. We need your help to root out the Sith-backed corruption that’s taken over most of the Galactic Senate.”

“I see.” Rakhark simply noted. “Who are these ambassadors of yours?”

“Wynn Dorvan, the previous Chief of State, and his wife and lead ambassador, Desha Lorn Dorvan. You might remember them from the long overdue aid they gave you ten years ago?”

“Yes. I remember him. The small but honorable human with an adorable pet. I believe he called it a chitlik. He got along very well with many of our young ones and elders. What is his wife like?”

“She’s a strong, independent, and compassionate Twi’lek woman who has empathy towards everyone. Honestly, even I didn’t think she was cut out for this harsh world of galactic politics, but she gladly proved me wrong.” Leia ruefully remembered the timid young woman when she first became Wynn’s assistant.

“Then we shall hear you out at once. It is the least we can do after all the good you have done us.”

“Right away?” Leia repeated. “Forgive me, _Maitrakh_ , but should we not wait until we arrive to discuss the specifics? It might be best to allow your clans a few days to prepare for such a meeting?”

“Suffice it to say that our plight is very grave, and we cannot afford any delays on anyone’s part, be it ours or yours. We have lost tens of thousands of our people to the Sith, and we will not let this insult go unanswered.” Rakhark simply explained.

“Very well. I will inform our allies at once.” Leia nodded before she contacted the Dorvans and informed them of the new orders.

**Meanwhile** , **Within the Kessel Sector**

**Deep Within the Maw Cluster**

**Aboard the _Gladiator_ -class Star Destroyer _Miraj Scintel_**

“And you just waited until _now_ to contact us on your government’s promise to the Noghri?! They already have a diplomatic team and a couple of Jedi on their way to ensure their protection!” The Zygerrian’s fleet commander and king-in-exile, De’Nal Scintel, snarled at Jenna.

“Don’t use that tone of voice with me, _your majesty_.” Jenna mocked the Zygerrian. “We were lucky to get that intel at all with how closely Yimmon and his agents were guarding it.”

“And you would do well to remember this; for it’s because of me and our mutual masters that you’ve been able to accelerate the rebuilding of your empire by staying one step ahead of the Jedi and Alliance.”

“But that is beside the point. Lady Dician and her masters have ordered you to prepare to transfer the priority slaves to their main stronghold. We cannot afford to risk losing the master’s latest batch of acolytes to the Jedi.”

“And what of the Solos and Dorvans?” De’nal eagerly pressed. “If we move quickly enough, we can strike them down. And then we can make one last raid on the Noghri before we have to withdraw from the Kessel Sector. It would wound our two greatest enemies in one fell stroke.”

“Yes, and, in the process, you’ll bring the entire galaxy down on us, and risk every operation we’re involved in! Don’t let your desire for vengeance cloud what little sensibilities you have. Try to show some restraint and cunning.” The turncoat senator scolded the ex-slaver.

“The master has another mission involved for you. He has ordered you to journey to Falleen to reinforce Lady Phasma and the royal family. They are having difficulty with capturing Edaan Palpatine and his allies, and your fleet will ensure that no loose ends are at risk.”

That last remark caught the Zygerrian’s full attention, and he hoarsely whispered, “Palpatine is _there_?”

“Yes. He is waging war against the Freedom’s Riches cult, and our master desires him _alive_ , and _intact_ for his own power. He feels your drive to deliver justice for your people would persuade you of this task.” Jenna emphasized.

“I will keep my word and send a team to deliver Krayt his acolytes, and the rest of my fleet and I will help Lady Dician in this mission.” De’Nal agreed. “A chance to deliver retribution against the Jedi for their Prodigy Knight’s crimes against my people is too good to pass up. And no one, not even the entire free galaxy, will stop us this time!” He swore before he remembered one crucial detail Jenna was overlooking.

“Senator, you must realize that if the Jedi and Alliance reach an accord with the Noghri, then your operations will be in greater peril. _Something_ must be done to dismantle their efforts.”

“Worry not, King De’Nal. Our masters have already devised a contingency in place to eliminate the Solos and Dorvans in a quieter manner. One that will keep our alliance quiet for a while longer.” Jenna assured the exiled monarch.

Knowing better than to ask such dangerous questions, De’Nal acknowledged her with a nod before disconnecting the transmission.

He then immediately ordered his bridge officers, “Prepare the fleet for departure within the next twelve hours. I want to be underway to Falleen soon after our slave transports are on their way to Korriban. We will soon deliver the first wave of vengeance against the Jedi for driving us from our homeworld and forcing us into a life as mere raiders!”

“Yes, your highness.”

**One Hour Later**

**0030 Hours, Elona 14 th**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Parazen Mountains**

**Aboard the _Bounty’s Plunder_**

**Inside Phasma’s Meditation Chamber**

Even though her skill in Sith Meditation paled in comparison to her brother and the rest of the One Sith, Phasma still felt the course of the battle shifting towards them.

The Resistance gradually gave away crucial aerial space, and the Royal Family’s fleet was quick to gobble it right up and begin bombardment of the fortress’s remaining gun emplacements. But those were proving to be far more difficult to eradicate than their navy. Under the mix of several ships being turned against each other through the One Sith’s computer virus, superior numbers, and the occasional nudge from Phasma on a weaker-minded ship captain or squad leader, the Resistance’s fleet had already lost another tenth of its naval capabilities.

It certainly helped how her chambers were imbued with Sith spells and Dark Side energies to compensate for her struggle with giving herself wholly over to the tsunami of battle. If it was on a personal level, Phasma would have no problem with letting the battle overtake her. It was something she had done many times over back on Parnassos against the rival clans and cities.

But something inside her rebelled at taking over the minds of others just to direct the course of battle. Whether it was weakness, her unique sense of honor, or her trust in her subordinates to see the job done, she refused to dominate another person’s mind.

Her reflections were interrupted by a chime in her comlink, “Phasma, here. This better be good.”

Her mole in Aurra’s squad reported, “Aurra and your Deshade hunters just homed in on Palpatine and Skywalker. I’m transmitting the coordinates now to you and Admiral Remus as we speak. You’ll be able to track them from there.”

“Excellent. And what of Prince Haxim?”

“What stray communications we’ve intercepted have us believe he’s joining his men in preparing to confront the royal family’s armies in the main garrison. And then they’ll join the Jedi in their last stand on the front lines. But I don’t have to tell you that all of this is very suspect.” Meeka answered.

“Of course, it is.” Phasma allowed herself a tiny smirk at her ally’s forward and cunning nature. “They’re trying to bait us into a trap and send a message of hope for their supporters. But we will turn the tables on them and send a message the whole galaxy will take. And remember, we need them all alive if our masters are to crush the planet’s resistance and ensure the Jedi Order’s destruction. So, that means _nothing_ can go wrong on this mission.”

“Even when most of the troops and civilians are disappearing from inside the base? You don’t think they mastered teleportation, do you?”

“This is no time for ill-placed jokes.” Phasma groaned. “They obviously have a hidden underground network of hover trains and other transportation. That is how they are moving the bulk of their assets away to safe houses.”

“Just trying to diffuse the tension.” Clearing her throat, the Farghul warned Phasma, “You know they’ll try to destroy their base the moment their last forces escape. This fortress is too valuable for them to let fall into your hands.”

“I do indeed, for it is what I would do in their place.” She nodded. “That is why we will help them destroy it, but not before we get what we need for our masters. And that means as much information as we can from their main computers, just in case we fail in capturing even one of our quarries.”

“You’re more like Dician than I thought with all of your contingencies. Though, at least you’ve got a better personality than her.” Meeka noted.

“Just get back to your station before you’re missed.” She amusingly ordered her. “I have a siege to prepare to lead.”

**Meanwhile, In Subsector Two**

**Within the Underground Network**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

“All systems check out, and Doctor Chantique reports that the passengers and data are secured aboard, Colonel. We’re ready for take-off on your order.” K’Kruhk informed Colonel Agron from his station.

“Very good, Master Jedi. In that case, inform everyone physically able to hold onto something secured. We’ll have to push this ship at full throttle if we’ll make it to the Xoma Plains and back in time.” Agron warned him as he activated

**Meanwhile, on Honoghr**

**Within the Village of Nystao**

**In the Grand Dukha**

“And that, honored clan leaders, is why Desha and I have come here alongside Master Organa Solo and her family on behalf of Chief Yimmon; to beg for your help in rooting out those who would abuse their power within the Galactic Alliance for their own selfish ends.” Wynn concluded his piece just before he and his wife bowed their head before the assembled Noghri.

“Raise your heads, Ambassadors.” Rakhark kindly told the duo. “There is no need for formalities among you two, and especially not for Lady Vader and her kin. Not after all the good you and your people have done for the Noghri race as a whole.”

“Besides, if your leader is sincere in his promises for us, then it will be easy to convince the rest of the clans to assist you in your fight. A chance to end the Sith’s raids on our clans and train off-worlders in our art of hunting would be quite a resilient way to preserve many of our traditions.”

“Are things really that bad for your people that you’d just accept such an offer and share your secret techniques with outsiders?” Allana worriedly asked, earning a scolding glance from her grandparents.

Observing the young Jedi Knight, Rakhark approvingly noted to the elder Solos, “You have such an inquisitive and spirited granddaughter. She has your brilliant and keen mind, and your husband’s blunt and honest tongue. I believe that she honors your legacy very well.”

“Yeah, she does. But I guess she picked up a bit more of my bravado than I thought.” Han ruefully admitted.

“Sitting right here, you know, so you don’t have to talk like I’m not here.” Allana interjected.

“But she is correct.” Rakhark noted. “The raiders have kidnapped many of our people for their Sith masters, and all of our attempts to infiltrate and liberate them have ended in complete failure. None of our hunters have survived to report back, and we cannot hold out much longer. That is why we are in such a desperate ordeal.”

“Do you have any idea who the raiders might be?” Leia answered. “Any information you have could help us in giving you aid in ending these raiders.”

“One of our hunters was able to report back a few pieces of information. She said that they were looking for slaves and a chance to rebuild their wealth and empire. After the ‘infernal Jedi Palpatine and the traitorous governor drove us from our home.’”

“The Zygerrians.” Han realized. “Figures those horn heads would want to relive their glory days after Edaan and Atai expelled them from their homeworld. Never thought they’d go after the Noghri, though.”

“Then you know just how dangerous they are. Then it will only be a boon to help us have the help we need. I will contact the rest of the clans and inform them of your offer. But I have two conditions before we agree to this summit.”

“Name them.” Leia nodded.

“First, we will need an immediate audience with your leaders, Chief Yimmon and Jedi Grand Master Katarn, in order to prove to the clans the truth of your claims. Can you summon them through your hologram technologies?”

“It should take us no more than a handful of hours to make contact with them. But it may require more time for Chief Yimmon to respond, as this was a clandestine mission.”

“That will be acceptable.” Rakhark agreed, before moving onto her second condition, “Afterwards, if you can convince Chief Yimmon and Grand Master Katarn to spare a significant number of your people, we will likely need at least a dozen Jedi and a strong force of Alliance soldiers to ward off any further raids.”

Both teams of diplomats shared a glance before Desha spoke up, “We will do our best to meet your terms. But even so, you need to know that there are other crises erupting all over the galaxy, and as we understand, the Alliance and Jedi are stretched quite thin as it is. We will have to proceed very carefully in this matter to avoid tipping our hand to the Sith and their raiders.”

“But I may know of a very experienced and noble Jedi Master and her top agents who might be able to help your people in your anti-slavery efforts.” Leia suddenly interjected. “Her name is Barratk'l, a Yuzzem Jedi Master who, fifteen years ago, led our efforts to inspire many enslaved Outer Rim worlds to liberate themselves from their cruel masters.”

Appraising the two women, Rakhark nodded to everyone, “Then reach out to your leaders at once. We can use such skilled and great leaders and soldiers in our defense. But I implore you all to hurry, for there is no telling when the next attack will come.”

“We’ll do our best.” Allana promised.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**Inside Sector Three**

**Within Gunnery Chamber Four**

“You’re really enjoying yourself, aren’t you, Robo?!” Akku shouted as he helped the bounty hunter finish off a damaged Loronar _Strike_ -class Medium Cruiser with a well-placed shot from his light turbolaser.

“Hey, in this mess of _poodoo_ , I might as well take some enjoyment out of the day!” The diminutive bounty hunter retorted.

Though the explosion was the latest in the ever-increasing casualties to dot the sky, the Royal Family continued to throw their navy at the Resistance. And even as the Resistance and Jedi were nobly defending the fortress from the invaders, the war of attrition was taking its toll on them. For every five enemy ships they shot down, another ten to fifteen of their emplacements were destroyed. Meanwhile, dozens, or perhaps even hundreds, of gunships were preparing to land just outside the fortress.

“So, Cap, how much longer do you think we have to stall them before we can make like a hyperdrive and fire out of here?” Shara asked while she finished off the last of a squad of ChaseX fighters that had swarmed over the _Nantz_.

“As much time that we can give the Prince and the others. Now everyone, stop babbling, and keep blasting!” Akku scolded as he took aim at an approaching _Arquitens_ -class command cruiser.

**Meanwhile, Within the Shogun System**

**Aboard the _Pre Vizsla_**

**Within the Main Hangar**

“So, Krayt and the others are finally taking notice of my behavior.” Kitai lamented. “At least now we know how to keep them at bay until we can sort this out.”

“But how long can we fool them?” Mirta quietly warned her friend as the Gallofree Yards Inc. Taylander shuttle finished debarking, and its boarding ramp opened up. “If even one wrong person finds out, then we’re in head-deep _osik_.”

“Then we’ll just have to accelerate our efforts and get these memories exorcised ASAP. And your kids will have to be more careful in who they befriend.” Kitai firmly ended the conversation. As the shuttle’s passengers entered the _Victory I_ -class Star Destroyer, they walked to greet the approaching Iktotchi and human Sith Inquisitors.

“Oculus. Sariss. You’re early.” Kitai simply noted.

“Nice to see you too, Kitai.” Sariss sarcastically noted. “I see you’re still concealing your tattoos from your men with synthskin. What, you think that you’re above showing some Sith pride? Or, are you afraid of alienating your followers, or even, ashamed of what you’ve become since you left Skywalker’s brat of a son?”

Forcing down the rising anger at the accusations and the insults to her and Ben, Kitai carefully rebutted, “I would prefer to get right down to business instead of bickering with a child. I know why you are here, and I want you to know that I do not approve of this change in strategy. I gave my word to Jaing and his followers that I would treat them with dignity, and I have my own plan to extract information from them.”

“Yes. Your plan. It is a clever and cunning stratagem, worthy of a Sith indeed. But you would know that far better than the both of us.” The former Jedi Apprentice once known as Ferren Barr cordially and approvingly noted.

“Unfortunately, Lord Krayt, feels the need to accelerate your efforts to take the Mandalore Sector. And to help in that regard, we need all the intelligence and knowledge we can acquire on Fett and his forces. So, as regrettable as it might be, certain promises and minds will have to be broken if we are to succeed in the Grand Design.”

Sighing, knowing that she wouldn’t get anywhere with them now, Kitai acknowledged, “Very well. But I might have a few ideas in mind to gain more intelligence, without breaking the Mandalorians’ minds.”

“Why? You know they’ll just be disposed of anyway the moment we’re done with them.” The young woman who once called herself Verla shook her head, while Oculus favorably smiled at the elder Sith Lady’s resourceful mind.

“Because a tool that still has value should not be discarded, even one that is damaged. And there is still a vital use for them as bait to draw out any potential spies in your ranks, so we will follow your advice. But even so, we will need a few days to prepare our serums and calibrate the devices for the interrogations.”

“Very well. I will accept that.” Kitai nodded before she and Mirta excused themselves to the main turbolift.

“You handled that well.” Mirta noted after the turbolift closed.

“That was just the first battle, Mirta. We’re just lucky that Oculus is more reasonable than his lover.” Kitai clarified, earning a repulsed look from her friend.

“They’re _lovers_?! Guess they’re even more _shabla_ than I thought.”

“In that regard, you won’t get any argument from me.” Kitai nodded.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**0030 Hours, On Coruscant**

**Within the Galactic Alliance Navy Command Complex**

**Inside Chief Loran’s Office**

“I will give you my word as leader of the Galactic Alliance, honored Maitrakhs.” Kajin vowed to the assembled clan leaders. “If you decide to make the formal offer to the Senate, then we will send a fleet and garrison to help guard your world until the Sith’s raiders have been dispatched, and the Void Jumpers training facility has been constructed. Even if the flotilla has to be sent in secret, I will make sure my word is kept.”

“ _Is your senate truly riddled with Sith sympathizers and other treacherous forces as you fear to use such covert methods?_ ” A clan leader earnestly questioned.

“Let me be blunt; right now, I can only put my trust in a few dozen people, maybe a hundred, if I am lucky. I will not let this opportunity to catch these enemies in their treachery slip by for simply playing by the rules.” Kajin grimly explained.

“I am asking for your help because you are a very honorable and selfless people, who have helped the free galaxy in many dire times over the last five decades. If you assist us one last time, then the entire Senate will be in your debt. And I will be able to finally get you the complete assistance you need and have long-since deserved since the Yuuzhan Vong War.”

“ _That is most generous, Chief Yimmon. And you, Master Barratk'l?_ ” Rahkhar turned to the Jedi Council member. “ _Will you and your followers be able to assist us in protecting our world and liberating our enslaved brethren from the Sith?_ ”

“ _Of course I will help you and your people. I know what it is like to lose loved because slavery, and we cannot let these heinous crimes stand. I will assemble a team of the order’s best hunters and pilots, and we will depart for Honoghr by the day’s end._ ”

“ _Then we would be in your debt as well, Master Jedi. Travel safely and swiftly, both of you._ ” Rahkhar bade the assembled leaders farewell before ending the communication.

That left Kajin to turn to his fellow members of Club Bwua'tu and simply ask Nek and Garik. “How long will you need?”

“At least a week, unfortunately.” Nek answered. “Most of our fleets are tied up in operations all across our territories, and we will have to tread carefully to avoid the enemy catching on to this plan.”

“If they haven’t already.” Garik bitterly muttered.

“I know, Garik.” Kajin sighed. “While that possibility is indeed high, it is a necessary risk we must take to unravel this web of corruption. And speaking of terrible risks, what about the Gyndine naval yards and the Neo Death Watch incursion?”

“The enemy retreated from the system not even an hour ago, just after the Rendili reinforcements were deployed. We’re keeping our fleets on high alert until we can determine the enemy’s gone for good.” Nek answered.

“At least that’s one situation we managed to positively be resolved.” Kajin breathed a sigh of relief. “Do we have any idea on just how the rogue Mandalorians attacked the naval yards just when Vice Admiral Nevil was about to depart for Chiss Space? Never mind why they fled so suddenly?”

“I think we all know the answer to that, sir.” Garik answered. “All the more reason to recruit the Noghri and find out just how strong the Sith’s hold inside the Alliance truly is.”

“Perhaps we can use the vice admiral’s diverted force and its closer proximity to Honoghr to our advantage.” Kajin mused. “Who is commanding its three destroyers?”

Quickly pulling up the data, Nek answered, “Commander Devon Wral, the _Mon Mothma_ ’s CO. He’s the one who rallied the Kuat and Belasco fleets and held the Neo Death Watch at bay until they retreated.”

“I see. Then it’s best that we contact him right away. I want to give him his new assignment personally, before another ‘sudden crisis’ pops up. And perhaps we can see if General Farlander and his detachment can assist them. I recall he was on patrol out on the borders of Hutt Space. Was he not?” Kajin ordered his two of his most trusted subordinates.

“Excellent idea. I’ll connect you to him right away.”

**Meanwhile, On Falleen**

**Within the Parazen Mountains**

**Inside Hangar Five**

“Here they come! Everyone, prepare to remind this batch of scum that they chose the wrong side in this war!” Haxim warned his men as the shuttles and gunships landed beside the debris of previous transports that tried to land.

Turning to his three Jedi bodyguards and their Keshiri resistance leader, he noticed the anxiety and grim determination in their eyes. “I take it Phasma and her hunters are coming?”

“Not coming, Your Highness. This one can sense most of them already here.” Saba clarified.

“We’ll draw Phasma and what hunters we can away from you. Just rally your men and ready for Phase Three when everything’s prepared.” Ben added, seeing the lead gunship open its hatch, and they tensed as the first figure arrived.

From a distance, it appeared to be a female TIE Fighter pilot’s flight suit, but with a silver-colored paint job. But upon focusing their sight, they saw that it was merely a template for some kind of experimental chromium armor. And attached to her hip were two lightsabers made from Yuuzhan Vong Yorik coral, and a blaster pistol on her left thigh.

“So, this is Phasma. I’m sure this battle won’t be easy.” Adari simply stated.

“Understatement of the year, dear. I think we’re in for the fight of their lives with her.” Edaan agreed as he felt a current of fear course through him, and it was one that was stronger than any he ever felt before. Aside from Vestara, he could feel that this Sith Lady was stronger than any Force User he had ever faced before. And that truly terrified him, for this woman would not be as easily defeated as the last one.

Sensing Edaan’s fear, Saba stood in front of him and ordered him, “This one and Master Skywalker will deal with Phasma. You and Adari will support the Prince and his men.”

“You sure?”

“Very. This one can sense that this will be a good hunt.” Saba licked her lips, eager for a worthy challenge again after the war for Kesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I must say that this chapter was certainly a long one, but worth it. So many plot threads are moving along, and I love each of them! I can’t wait to get these plot threads underway, as I think this story may be over halfway done now, since I decided to break this saga up a bit. So, they’ll carry over into the next stories, and new ones will rise to take their place when they’re done. So, how are you all doing on this warm night of Sunday, February 7, 2021? I’m doing all right, as I went to church this morning, wrote a bit, did some homework, and played a good chunk of The Witcher III: Wild Hunt: Complete Edition. I got a few achievements from the Blood and Wine DLC, and I got over 100 Gamerscore points from it. I can’t wait to get a bunch more over the next week or two. But I have work from tomorrow through Thursday, so I’ll have to budget my time accordingly. And I hope to finish Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi: Abyss soon and get started on Backlash afterwards. So, I’d better get this chapter to my friends, and hopefully get this chapter out in a few days. Of course, if I find a beta reader for my story soon, it may be longer. But it’ll be worth it to keep improving my story. Well, I hope you all have a blessed night, and I hope you stay safe in these troubling times. May the Lord be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	29. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm night of Tuesday, February 9, 2021? I’m doing fine, as I published Ch. 44 of Galaxy at War I: Retribution, and then worked and studied a bit earlier. So, it’s been a productive day. I’m sure I’m gonna be waiting a while on Ch. 27 of this story, given how long it is, and my friends’ other responsibilities and fun keeping them busy for a bit. Even so, I figured it wouldn’t hurt to work on Ch. 28 a bit in the meantime. I also hope to make this chapter as long as the last one. Oh, and I also finished Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi: Abyss a little while ago, and I’ll get started on Backlash soon. Well, I’d better get started, as I have a big battle planned for this chapter, and hopefully it’ll keep you all captivated until the very end. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these dark times.
> 
> (9:48 PM Addendum.) Hey, everyone. Guess what? Ch. 27 of this story has just been posted! Turns out it barely needed any work, and my friends got it done in a brief bit of time. Man, I did not see that coming, but I love it! Well, I think I’ve written enough for now. I’d best go for tonight. I gotta charge my laptop for tomorrow. God bless your night, everyone.
> 
> (Wednesday, February 10, 2021 Addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm night? I’m doing okay, as I worked a decent shift at my part-time job, and I’ve decided to make Jedi Odyssey a six-story saga. I also have a request for you all. If you know any artists who can make good covers for my fanfiction stories, could you please point me in the right direction? I got the idea from a friend, and I think it might be an interesting idea. Oh, and I have a good idea for a new antagonist for the next saga after Jedi Odyssey, and it’ll take a page from Squasher’s AU. More than that, I dare not say, or I risk spoiling things for you.
> 
> (If any of you disagree with what I’m about to say, that’s fine. It’s your business and right, and I’ll respect it. But I ask that you stay respectful, and don’t insult or attack me or my beliefs and stances.) 
> 
> But let me tell you, I am scared out of my mind for the ongoing 2nd Impeachment trial of Donald Trump. I mean, I just have a bad feeling about the whole thing, and the message so many politicians are trying to send, whether knowingly or unwittingly. Let me make something clear, I can understand an independent or bipartisan investigation into the Jan. 6 riot, just to make it clear what specifically went wrong in the mostly peaceful protest, aside from hundreds or a few thousand rioters, (I don’t know how many were involved in the Capitol break-in) and to try and prevent the likes of it from happening again. I can even understand many people being angry with Trump. I even have so much confusion over the whole ordeal and tragedy, and it’s driving me crazy. But this… this… witch hunt and political scapegoat is going too far. Too many things don’t add up, in the election, before, and beyond, and they have me scratching my head in confusion, and the truth, the full truth, deserves to be found out, even if it leads to uncomfortable truths for everyone, myself included. I only pray to God that we can turn back to Him and lead the country and world back down a righteous path, before it is too late. And that means we have to heal this divide and respect each other’s opinions and beliefs, even if we don’t agree with them, and uphold the values of the Constitution and Bill of Rights. But it’s hard in these trying times, and I don’t think I can talk to my parents about my true feelings anymore, because I’m scared of what might come from it, and they’re tired of my constant worries. But I gotta vent some way, or I’ll probably go mad from my fears. And I have plenty of friends that agree with me, so at least I know that I’m not alone. Sorry for ranting, I’m just terrified by what’s going on within the United States. I hope you understand. Well, I think that’s enough writing for tonight. I’d better get to reading Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi: Backlash soon. Probably tonight or tomorrow. Have a blessed night, everyone, and remember to treat others as you’d want to be treated.

**On Falleen**

**Within the Parazen Mountains**

**Inside the Main Generator Chambers**

“We should be fighting out there with the others, not stuck here on guard duty while the Sith invade the Resistance’s headquarters.” Vua grumbled as he observed Wraith Squadron prepare the key element to their allies’ evacuation strategy.

“You want to go off fighting a Sith of Phasma’s caliber? Go right ahead. You’ll just end up killing yourself and everyone you’re trying to save.” Tyria reprimanded the Yuuzhan Vong street fighter.

“That bad?” Voort asked his longtime comrade.

“This Phasma’s proven to be a dangerous opponent, to the point this war was turned around because she started taking command. She’s not someone we can take lightly.”

“Then you ought to go and help them.” Jesmin advised her mother. “We’ve got things covered here. Won’t take us more than twenty minutes to put the finishing touches on Haxim’s little surprise.”

“Thanks, but no.” Tyria declined. “I have my orders to help cover you all. Besides, I don’t think I’d get there in time to help anyways. This is where I need to be right now.”

“Then I guess we’d better hope the others can hold their own a bit longer.” Trey griped.

**Eight Minutes Later**

**Inside Hangar Five**

_And here I thought Jacen, and Ves and her Lost Tribe were tough Sith!_ Ben witheringly thought, just as he pressed two fingers on the new lightsaber cut on his cheek and felt the cauterized wound. 

When the two Jedi Masters began fighting Phasma, they quickly found themselves gaining much ground. The Sith apprentice relied primarily on her chromium armor and Sorseu, the defensive form of Lightsaber combat, to batter away and survive their quick and coordinated assault.

Then, just as they thought they had her worn down, she unleashed a ferocious counter assault with Juyo. The air turned foul with the smell of crackled ozone and burning fabric, tinged with cooking flesh as the two Jedi were forced apart and harassed bitterly. Phasma was relentless, but not single-minded. She would constantly switch between the two of them, chaining her attacks with well targeted telekinetic strikes and lightning to keep them from coordinating.

Through her swiftly tiring defense, Ben was at least able to observe that the Sith had blended her Juyo with Makashi, the Fencer’s form. This was even more impressive as she paired this with Jar’kai dual blade techniques, which she used to great effect to brutally batter Saba down to size. Ben knew that this Sith was using Saba as bait, constantly attacking her and forcing Ben to come to her aid rather than focusing on killing Phasma herself.

Alone, Ben could likely best Phasma. But with Saba, she was sadly proving more a hindrance and his victory would come at the price of her death. He considered just grabbing Saba and falling back to Edaan’s position, but they were just barely holding off the Royal Guard by themselves. Throwing Phasma into the mix would be too much for them to handle alone.

The only thing he could do was buy time, and hope Edaan would be able to carry out his mission.

Across the hangar, those same thoughts were ironically shared by his fellow Jedi. Fueled by the deteriorating situation, Edaan and Adari charged the Sith’s retinue. While he provided cover for his girlfriend, she blasted away the royal soldiers and while firing off miniature rockets and stun darts. Any soldiers that came too close to the duo were either cut down by swift and precise lightsaber slashes or knocked out through Adari’s _Teräs Käsi_.

Like Ben, Edaan was caught in his own trap. If he rushed to his aid, he might be able to save the Jedi and capture Phasma. However, he and Adari were the only thing standing between the enemy and the Prince, and he wasn’t ready to trigger the base’s surprise.

Like Ben, all he could do was fight for time...

**Five Minutes Later**

**Within the Shogun System**

**Aboard the _Pre Vizsla_**

**Within Bralo and Parja Gev Orade’s Quarters**

“Are you sure this is a good idea, _Buir_?” Parja worried as her mother finished setting up her encrypted holocomm for her kids’ first meeting with their father. “If something goes wrong-”

“It won’t. This transceiver is using a holofrequency Kitai and I personally developed, and we never shared it with anyone.”

“Then how will our father know to pick up the call?” Bralo curiously questioned.

“He will, if I send him the right bait. That’s why I’ll simply send a quick message disguised as a potential defector from our force.”

“Who’ll you use?”

“A certain Mandalorian who once fought alongside the Jedi and Rebel Alliance and has a flair for artsy dramatics.” Mirta smirked.

“Sabine Wren.” Parja figured out. “No wonder you kept her and her Vindicator Brigade in your personal army. But don’t you think her past association with the Jedi might find her suspect to the Sith?”

“She’s proven herself an honorable and competent commander, even if she does have a knack for speaking her mind too often. But I won’t judge another Mandalorian by her past words alone. That’s not how I do things. Even so, I am keeping an eye on her and many others, just in case.” Mirta answered as she quickly typed her message.

“Guess you picked up some of the Sith’s paranoia after all.” Bralo groaned.

Choosing not to retort to that, she continued, “Once the message is done, I’ll leave the communications channel open for an hour so he can safely respond to you two.”

“We’re really going to do this. We’re going to talk to _buir_ , like in one of those sappy holodramas.” Bralo excitedly said, earning an eye roll and slug on the arm from his sister.

“Yes. You’re going to meet your _buir_. And remember, he…” Mirta struggled to get out these next words. Honestly, she should have admitted them to her children, and herself, a long time ago. “He’s a good man. An honorable warrior and a far better Mandalorian than I’ve been in a long time. He’ll bond with you two in a heartbeat once he gets to know you.”

“Wait.” Bralo caught something odd in his mother’s wording, and asked, “Aren’t you going to stay with us, _Buir_? Don’t you want to see him again and introduce him to us?”

“I would, but I might be a bit preoccupied for a bit. I have to warn Jaing about the Sith’s new lapdogs and try to prepare him and his men for their brand of interrogations.”

“Why can’t Kitai do it?” Parja whined.

“Because she’s keeping Oculus and Sariss busy with bringing them up to speed on our progress, and I’m the only one she trusts to do the job.” Mirta sternly said, shutting down any further discussion.

“I promise, I’ll try to make it as soon as I can, but you’ll have to hold your own without me. I know you can do this. You’re both made of tough stuff, and you deserve to see your father.” She reassured them. The moment the message was finally sent, she gave both her children a quick kiss for luck before departing.

That allowed them to impatiently await their first meeting with their father in an uncomfortable silence. But they would not have to wait very long.

**In the _Pre Vizsla_ ’s Maximum Security Center**

“So, Kitai and Gev couldn’t keep their promise. A real shame. I even kinda liked that Sith.” Jaing sighed after hearing his friend and high-ranking Neo Death Watch mole report what she learnt from her eavesdropping.

“Hey, it’s not their fault that we all got a new assignment. At least she spoke up on your behalf, and one of the new Sith agreed with her strategy. So try not give up on her just yet. She might come around yet.” The woman reminded the elder Mandalorian.

“After all she’s done and the enemies she’s made, I won’t wager much on it. But you keep holding on to your old idealism, Wren.”

“Guess I’m still an old Rebel at heart.” Sabine playfully joked, the two grizzled warriors sharing a chuckle at that. Turning to leave the cell block, she bade him a final farewell. “If I don’t see you again, Jaing, I’ll be sure to give your final testament to your family.”

“Good. Die well, old friend.” Jaing nodded.

“Same to you. Just don’t go give away my allegiance to the Sith.”

“Give me some credit, Wren. I can hold my own. And if I do crack, I’ll make them work for it.” Jaing vowed.

**On Falleen**

**Within the Parazen Mountains**

**Inside Hangar Five**

“Go help your masters, Edaan!” Haxim ordered the young human, just before he decapitated a Cathar hunter and suppressed a squad of royal guards. “My men and I can handle these clowns; you just keep Ben and Saba alive!”

“Your majesty, my job is to keep you alive. I can’t just--”

“Damnit Jedi, I can handle myself! You go save Skywalker before he gets himself killed!”

Before Edaan could counter, Adari beat him to it, “Dear, do as he says! I will protect him! You go and take down the Sith!”

Knowing time was running out, Edaan didn’t bother arguing. He took off at rapid sprint, tearing across the hangar way with such speed that the air pressure threw all around him flying in all directions. The desperation of the battle ahead only threw fuel onto the fire; he felt Saba’s deathly cry as her tail was severed and her head was smashed against a wall, and Ben was buried under a sudden avalanche of shipping crates as he tried to rush to her defense.

There, he felt Ben barely holding off the tonnes of metal and Phasma poised to bring the roof down upon him. For that, Edaan charged right in. Phasma barely had a moment to react, bringing her saber up as Edaan smashed straight into her. The air turned ecstatic with the startled clash of plasma and whiplash that followed. Phasma and Edaan were both thrown clear, Edaan rolling over and over until he managed to right himself as the Sith emerged from the mess of detritus she’d found herself in.

Her armor was in ruins, marked with burns, rents and the crippling crumple of Edaan’s kinetic attack. This was especially true of her helm, half of it torn away and charred to reveal the woman beneath. She glared at him with her amber eyes, their intent ferociously fiery that coupled with her ghostly skin gave her the pose of a spectre.

“You stupid boy,” she spoke, her tone harsh and her words dripping her cold arrogance, “you really think you’re enough to bring me down? I would suggest looking at your masters for disabusment of that notion.”

“Your chromium suggests otherwise, Sith,” Edaan replied, pointing a blade at her, “and I’m a Palpatine. I don’t play nice.”

“Good for you,” she cracked an arctic smile as she threw away her smoking helm and dropped into a combat stance. Despite radiating cold hearted malice, Edaan had to admit the blonde was strikingly beautiful, but that was the way it usually was.

Her smile widened playfully at that, “Are you going to admire me, boy, or are you going to fight?”

“Both,” Edaan grinned as he rushed in, their blades clashing in a dazzle that lit the room the flashes of violet and blue.

**On Borosk**

**Within the Planetary Headquarters**

**Inside the Command Center**

“Supreme Commander, here are the latest reports from all the battlegrounds.” The XO grimly handed Natasi the datapad, who silently took it and devoured its contents for even a sliver of good news as the officer departed the nearly empty command center. To her despair, not even one front was a success.

_How could my efforts to restore the Empire to its former glory fall apart so quickly?_ Natasi despaired as she reported loss after loss from her forces all across the Empire.

Thanks to Lecerscen and his conspirators’ fleets deserting her for the One Sith and sabotaging the Imperial Mission’s goals, almost all the ground she had gained had simply evaporated and was falling back under the Jedi’s control.

It certainly didn’t help that Jagged Fel and his masters had gained substantial reinforcements from all across the galaxy. Their combined force was quickly capturing her key commanders and sympathetic worlds.

And the Hapans were probably ecstatic at getting their hands on any Moffs for their mockery of a war trial for their vendetta. Already, their allies in the Silentium and Empire of the Hand had captured Moffs Wolbam, Jakar, and Maor for the Hapes Consortium and were well on their way to capturing Moffs Quillian, Vansyn and Flennic as well. They were preparing to ship their captives back to Hapes for a very public and brutal trial for their past work on the nanovirus.

Such a prospect, along with the reinforcements about to come in from all across the galaxy, convinced their remaining free subordinates to race to Fel for a more lenient trial and punishment. As long as they undoubtedly pledged their services to him for the civil war’s ever-diminishing duration.

And to add further insult to injury for the would-be ruler, Doctor Melusar and his scientists had been kidnapped by Fel’s loyalists and were on their way to being transported to Bastion for incarceration and interrogation. To make matters worse, all his experiments and their data were destroyed or taken by the Sith and Jedi’s agents. Her best weapons against the Force users were gone, and they were free to run amok and instill their dogma throughout the faltering democracy.

And lastly, her forces were quickly thrown into complete disarray from the defections after her speech with her son about the inevitable fate of all Force users and dissenters had been exposed. Her estate had been overrun with traitors, both military and civilian as they helped evacuate the last of her prisoners for rehabilitation and reintegration into galactic society.

But the war was not over yet. Not by a long shot. She still had allies and conspirators within the GA and underworld, and many outlying worlds that owed her favors for her previous aid for them. They would respond to her call to rebuild in the fringes, away from their former overlords.

And she knew of a few worlds deep within the Unknown Regions, so obscure and far off that even the Chiss had never heard of it. These redoubts would serve as her new capital world for her legions as they prepared for war against the Force Users and their subservient governments.

If she could not win this war through overt means, she would take a page from the Sith from the eras of both Vitiate and Darth Bane. Her people would infiltrate and weaken the galaxy until it was ready to accept her principles. No matter how long it took, and even if she did not live to see the final victory.

All she had to do now was make it off Borosk and escape the Empire with what forces remained loyal to her. Really, how hard could it be?

Turning to her XO, she ordered, “Have all my remaining forces prepare to evacuate their battlegrounds and rendezvous at the Red Twins. Then prepare to activate all my deep cover agents embedded inside the Alliance and Confederation.”

“But ma’am, how will we escape the system with Jaeger and Remal’s fleets blockading the system?”

“Leave that to me. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve to keep them busy.”

_It’s time to remind the Force Users and their dupes just how much damage a few well-placed moles and acts of sabotage can do to paralyze a government. A fine prelude of things to come._

**Within the Shogun System**

**On the _Pre Vizsla_**

“All right, Fulcrum. I got your message. What did you-?” Ghes’s hologram abruptly appeared before he found himself face to face with his children.

“Who are you? How did you get this frequency?” He suspiciously asked.

“So, you’re him. You’re our father.” Bralo sadly said after seeing his cybernetics legs, a consequence of Luke Skywalker’s treachery. 

“Father? What… wait.” He paused after seeing Parja and Bralo, and his breath caught in his throat, realizing just who he was talking to. He saw so much of his wife and himself in his kids with their blonde hair, sharp features and brown eyes, it nearly made him lose his composure right then and there. He then smiled like a goon before he slowly asked, “Are you… are you two Bralo and Parja Gev Orade?”

“You act like you’re surprised. Didn’t Jaing or any of your agents give you an apt description of us?” Parja skeptically asked.

“Yeah, but- I don’t… What are you doing calling me? I thought your mother would’ve…”

“She hooked us up with your holofrequency so we could talk to you unimpeded.” Bralo answered. “But it’s a long story.”

“Well, as long as we’re here, you might as well tell me what you can.” Ghes numbly said.

“All right. We’re helping our mother prepare for a Force ritual to learn just how your Jedi friend, Edaan Palpatine, _kriffed_ up Kitai’s head really good. And Bralo here negotiated a way to talk with you in exchange for our assistance.” Parja quickly summed up.

Slowly taking all this in, he minutely nodded his head, “Okay. I see you have your mother’s bluntness, Parja. Well, where is your mother? If you can find her, I… I wouldn’t mind talking with her a bit.”

“She… had some business to take care of first. But she said that you were a good and honorable man, and she wanted us to get to know you. She said we deserve better than the life she had.” Bralo explained.

Wavering eyes betraying a deep pain and sorrow within, he asked, “She really said all that?”

“Yeah. She really still loves you, even after…” Getting a fierce glare from her brother, Parja amended what she would say next, “everything that happened between you two.”

“That… that’s good to hear.” Ghes wiped a few stray tears from his eyes. “You guys are… what, twelve years old? Why don’t you tell me a bit about yourselves? We can swap a few war stories. At your age, I’m sure you fought in a few battles. That is, unless your mother’s gone soft with you.”

Getting a competitive glint in her eyes, Parja agreed, “You’re on, _Buir_.”

**Five Minutes Later**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Parazen Mountains**

**Inside Hangar Five**

“You and your comrades have fought well, Jedi Palpatine,” Phasma panted after striking Edaan with such force that he was sent head over heels. Before she could close in, the Jedi struck back with an avalanche of everything that wasn’t bolted down. She steeled through the assault, waiting for the Jedi to make his next move. “I can see why the Master sees you as a threat to the Grand Design.”

“And that being…?” He pressed, circling her casually as he too took the moment to recover his strength.

“What, you expect me to begin monologuing? I’m not one of those Bantham Serial villains, you know.”

“That’s too bad, those guys usually have an escape plan. I take it you don’t?”

“And why would I even reveal that small detail?” she smiled as she matched his pace, the two of them locked like Loth Wolves about to rend one another to fine pulp, “You’re fishing, hoping to glean some sort of advantage. I’m not going to give you the satisfaction.”

“Well then tell me this, Phasma. What are you hoping to get out of this? Galactic domination and all that?”

“And why are you serving those who murdered your great-grandfather? Jedi Palpatine is quite the contradiction.”

“Because like you, Sidious was a mad dog that needed to be put down!” Edaan shouted as he suddenly sprang forth, leaping at the Sith with his blade cocked and ready to swing for her head. She saw the move coming, sweeping beneath the strike before striking out with her own. Edaan twisted himself in the air, throwing himself into a somersault as he threw his saber at her like a boomerang.

The blade struck home, hitting Phasma before she had a chance to block… and yet nothing happened. The hilt returned to him as he hit the ground, wincing as blood traced from his leg. Opposite him, Phasma saluted with her saber. “A valiant effort, Jedi, but pointless. You can’t beat me.”

Hissing, Edaan rose to a hobbled position as he pointed at her, “I hit you. I know I hit you! How the hell are you not even marked?”

Phasma grinned and decided to allow him an answer, knowing it would only make him even more desperate. She took her saber and ran it against her armored pauldron, the blade sputtering out on contact.

The look of horror on Edaan’s face was more than worth it. “Cortosis. I see you must’ve mixed it with something else to make it not brittle.”

She shrugged, before deactivating her saber and leaping at him like a panther. In the blink of an eye, she was upon him and Edaan swung his blade out instinct. He aimed for her unarmored head, but all she had to do was raise her pauldron just enough to short out the plasma and then punch him in the throat. Pain exploded there as the trachea was crushed, followed by more to his ribs and then his joints.

Edaan collapsed onto the floor, choking and throbbing, unable to move as Phasma kicked his saber from his hand and held hers at his throat. She smiled simply at him, “Make no mistake, Edaan Palpatine, you are quite the fighter and you certainly have guts to spare. But talent is nothing without experience, and it’s time you learned some humility.”

She presented her fingers, the metal gloves sparking before a torrent of lightning tore out at the Jedi. He gave a writhing, wordless scream as his body convulsed under the punishment. He could smell his hair and clothes burning, his nervous system going out as he found he couldn’t even move, and his brain was going to faint no matter what he did.

Before he did, he heard a scream, the crash of metal and the roar of rockets burning in the night. Phasma was thrown clear, disappearing across the room as Adari appeared above him and tried to pull him up.

“C’mon damnit, move! We need to move!”

“Ca-caaa,” Edaan tried, still unable to breathe enough to form the words and his body in too much pain for him to telepathically communicate. So, he mouthed the words and pointed to his throat.

She nodded, “Don’t talk then. We’re getting out of her, and don’t worry, we got Saba and Ben while you kept the ice queen busy. Now lean into me, we’re gonna have to run!”

Behind them, Phasma rose from the crater she found herself in, wincing from the burns that painted her black with ash and soot. The Jedi’s lover had taken her in a moment of distraction, and she scolded herself for that. Something she would avenge. She caught sight of the two making their escape and she took aim, throwing her saber like a javelin straight for her heart.

However, in a move that stunned even the coldly pragmatic Phasma, Edaan pushed Adari clear of the blow and took it for himself. It struck him in the arm, above the elbow, and the plasma took the limb off in a blaze of smoke and anguish. 

“EDAAN!” Adari shrieked, the Jedi falling to knees as he clutched his burning stump. Phasma retrieved her saber, her respect for him grown but it would not deter him. He had been an annoyance and she would--

She stopped cold as he suddenly looked up at her, his eyes blazing with an infernus rage unseen prior. Here was no longer confidence masquerading insecurity, but pain. Raw, hateful pain, and in that moment, he screamed. His vocals unleashed a sonic wave of destructive energy, carrying with a tremendous shockwave that smashed into Phasma and threw her into the air.

Her armor cracked, her ribs cracked, her organs convulsed under the barrage and blood exploded from the Sith’s mouth. She experienced a seething, unknowable pain that knocked her cold the moment it struck, the last thing she felt was the cold splash of her hitting the ground and her wondering if her guts had just imploded.

**Within the Shogun System**

**Aboard the _Pre Vizsla_**

**Within the War Room**

Suddenly seizing her left elbow in a vice like grip as if she felt it was sliced off, Kitai bit back the urge to scream from the pain.

Sariss was the first to notice Kitai’s agony among her and Oculus’s analysis of the Mandalore Sector’s progress, and she irritably questioned, “What’s the matter with you?”

“It… it’s nothing.” Kitai hastily lied, forcefully banishing the pain from her mind as she made her hand stop spasming.

She knew what it meant: something terrible and excruciatingly painful had happened to Edaan. She had to sever this connection soon, or it would literally be the death of her. Perhaps this new mission would do some good for her after all. All she had to do was steer clear of Ben until she could excise Edaan’s insidious influence.

**On Falleen**

**Within the Parazen Mountains**

**Inside Hangar Five**

Fighting through the pain, Edaan groaned to Adari, “Keep… keep moving! GO!”

The sound woke Phasma, and she called upon every ounce of power she had left to keep her from slipping under, let alone get on her feet. Still, a satisfied smirk passed by her blood covered lips. Despite all the Jedi righteousness, Edaan was still a Palpatine. The Dark Side came to him as easy as breathing, it just took the right push.

Pain seared across her and she fell to her knees, a Royal Guardsmen coming up from behind and keeping her from keeling over. “Lady Phasma, the facility is beginning to collapse. We need to pull out, now.”

No matter how much it hurt her pride, the Sith knew it to be true and she was no good to the cause dead. She nodded simply, and a pair of men took her arms and started to carry her back towards the shuttles. However, Phasma decided a consolation prize was in order and reached her hand out, collecting Edaan’s severed hand as she keyed her mike, “Aurra, prepare a stasis unit. I have a DNA sample that needs immediate attention.”

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Inside the Main Generator Chambers**

“Time to move.” Trey Courser urgently stated as he and Thaymes Fodrick, Wraith Squadron’s slicer, finished packing the last of their equipment.

“Is it done?” Voort reminded the human.

“The last of the generators are finally set to blow in exactly one hour. Combined with the mini-baradium detonators, they’ll take out the whole base and the mountainside. And no one will be able to stop it in time.” Thaymes eagerly answered.

“Well done.” Tyria nervously commended them. “We need to rendezvous with Master Sabatyne and the others and get them immediate medical care.”

“Are they in that bad shape, Master Tainer?” Vua guessed.

“Worse than any of us may think.” She clarified. “I’ll call up the _Rude Awakening_.”

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**Within the Shogun System**

**Aboard the _Pre Vizsla_**

**Within Bralo and Parja Gev Orade’s Quarters**

“You’ve actually been to Mandallia, _Buir_?” Parja wondrously asked her father. “What’s it like? Is it a great challenge for any travelers? And what are the giants there like? I’ve always wanted to see the world and its awesome warriors.”

“Easy, Parja.” Ghes chuckled. “They’re a friendly enough bunch, if you can prove your strength to them in an honorable way. But they don’t take to insults very well, so if you’re ever there, you’d best be on your best behavior.”

“Sounds like you’ve been around, _Buir_. You and your friends must have plenty of stories to tell us.” Bralo noted. As the three family members shared their past combat experiences, they were beginning to bond and lower their guard. Well, as much as three estranged warriors could, anyway.

“That, I do. Hey, how about I tell you of when your mother and I fought alongside your grandfather and Daala on Fondor. That was at the height of the Second Galactic Civil War, when Grand Admiral Pelleaon was assassinated by a Sith agent. We took down a lot of Imps and many of Caedus’s Moff stooges, took one of those pocket Star Destroyer, and nearly killed both those kriffing _dar’Jetti_ all in one day.”

“Yeah!” Both kids enthusiastically nodded. But just before the story could be told, the door connecting their cabin to their mother’s and Kitai’s opened, and Mirta abruptly entered.

“ _Ghes._ ” She painfully whispered as she saw her estranged husband for the first time in so many years. The sight of the toll the war took on him in the scars and aging all across his face forced her to shed silent tears.

“Ah. Mirta.” Ghes stiffly said. “Judging from that expression, I’m guessing you have a mission soon, and I won’t be able to talk with our kids for a while.”

“Afraid so.” Mirta apologized, before asking her kids, “Could you give us a minute? I’ll fill you in on the details later.”

“Sure, _Buir_.” Bralo said on both siblings’ behalf before they headed into their mother’s cabin, and Mirta stared at her ex-husband, struggling to come up with something, anything, to say, but failing miserably.

“Strill got your tongue, _cyar'ika_?” Ghes joked.

“How can you be so calm and easygoing with me after all I’ve done?” Mirta desperately asked. “I kept your son and daughter away from you for all of these years, allied with the Sith, and left you, all to trigger a civil war against our people. I… I should be a _dar’manda_ to you and the others.”

“By all rights, you ought to be.” Ghes sadly admitted. “But the truth is, we both _kriffed_ it up big time all those years ago. I could’ve, no, _should’ve_ tried to talk or beat some sense into you. But I let my own anger blind me to how much pain you carried, and your desperation to go home. And I didn’t even try to get to know or help Vestara when you saved her on that monolith. I just brushed her aside like most of the Jedi. She proved to be a stabilizing influence on you, and a kindred spirit, as crazy as it seems.”

“But bit by bit, all on your own, you’re finding your way back to us, back to the rest of your family. I can tell in your eyes. Your strong, brave, loyal, and beautiful eyes. I can clearly see it in how you raised our kids so well. I couldn’t be prouder of Parja’s fearlessness, and Bralo’s fire and hunger for knowledge. They’re going to be great full-fledged Mandalorians as soon as they reach sixteen.”

“But I’m off track. You’ve got a mission to get ready for, and we might meet on the battlefield. I wouldn’t want you to face me if you’re not-”

“I’m not going to face off against you today, Ghes.” Mirta shakily admitted. “I’m leaving our sector for a while on an important mission for the Sith, and I don’t know when I’ll be back. You need to tell _Ba’Buir_ that Rhal and his Sith masters are going to be leading the charge for a while. And tell him to give it to that Sithspawn Lecerscen and his minions, because they’re going to be interdicting the major trade routes to try and starve you into surrendering.”

Barely able to comprehend everything he just learned, Ghes slowly nodded, “Okay. I’ll tell him the moment we’re done. But why tell me all of this? I’d have thought you’d want a quick victory over us to unite our people again. Aren’t you betraying your cause by telling me all of this?”

“Because if we win, I want it to be done with honor, loyalty, and great inner strength. These Sith and their followers don’t know the meaning of any of those qualities. I… I’m starting to see why most of the galaxy hates them and our cause. And it frightens me so badly, I’m on the verge of crying my eyes out, and taking my children and anyone who will listen to me and flee from them.” She choked out by the end, and Ghes couldn’t stand sight of his beloved bordering being so broken and scared.

“Then why don’t you? Why don’t you take your loyal men and return to us? It’ll be a clean slate, a _cin vhetin. Gedet'ye, cyar'ika._ ” Ghes pleaded with her.

“Look. I could go on for hours talking about how much everyone misses you, or how much this war is costing the _Mando’ade_ in blood and resources, leaving us vulnerable to more influence from the _dar’Jetti_ and the rest of the _aruetii_ , but I won’t. I know that you’ve heard it all before, and it won’t change your mind.”

“Instead, I’m going to ask you two questions: What is it that you’re fighting for with the Neo Death Watch, and what kind of galaxy do you want to leave behind for our children? Because I know that you know what kind of legacy will be left behind if the Sith rule the galaxy. They’ve left countless worlds devastated just about every single time, and we’ve been their pawns for most of their wars.”

“And we both know that most of the Jedi throughout history have been arrogant and have no regard for us. But you can’t deny that things were better for us when they weren’t being hunted like animals. At least, aside from those pacifistic idiots after _Dral'Han_. At least we had more options than being the tools of the Sith and petty criminals. And times were more hopeful for us than they are now, when we had _Mand’alors_ that looked after our own instead of going into countless wars with just about every galactic power in existence in the name of glory and our sense of honor.”

_Is he putting_ Ba’Buir _in the same category?_ Mirta wondered before he continued.

“We both know what the original Death Watch did to countless worlds and populations, and it tainted our honor in the galaxy for generations, even all the way down to today. They didn’t care about honor and loyalty towards the clans and Mandalore, they just used it as an excuse to rampage and whine about past injustices and how unfair the galaxy was to them.”

“Are those the kind of teachings that you would want to teach our children? To do whatever you want only because you’re stronger than someone else? What does that have to do with the _Resol'nare_ and our people?”

“Right now, you, and our people are at a crossroads: We can choose either a path that, allied with the Sith, leads us into endless warfare that will end in the galaxy uniting against us, and eventually destroying us and our entire culture, and we will merely fade into history. Or, as insane as it sounds, we can ally with the Jedi, or at least form an understanding with them, and try to forge a better future for our people, when we can choose our own destiny with an eye towards the future, instead of letting the past dictate our actions.”

“I can very well imagine what you’re thinking, and I do partly agree with you. The Jedi dealt us humiliating blow after blow in wars and betrayals, and they don’t deserve an alliance with us, much less our help.”

“Don’t go telling Bralo that. He thinks _very_ differently than you in all those wars against the Jedi.” Mirta warned him.

“I can see that. But neither of us certainly wouldn’t trust Luke Skywalker, and probably the rest of his family, aside from Jaina, after Nickel One.”

“But Edaan, your grandfather thinks that he’s nothing like the rest of his order. And even I’m starting to agree with him, so you know we’re either crazy, or onto something. From all accounts we’ve heard and the research we’ve been doing, he has a deep and unbreakable faith in people that helps see the best in them and wins them over to fight for his cause. But he’ll also do whatever it takes to get the job done, while also thinking of himself as a man and soldier, instead of an elitist Jedi. I guess that’s why he got Akku Seii’s company working with him.”

He even chuckled a bit before admitting, “Believe it or not, from what else we’ve learned, he’s even a bit religious. He believes that the Celestials as the universe’s creators and are watching over it in some form.”

“Edaan’s a _pagan_?” Mirta disbelievingly summed up. He then smirked and nonchalantly shook her head. “Well, guess it takes all kinds of whackos to make this crazy galaxy spin.”

“You won’t get any argument from me there.” Ghes agreed. “But you and the others, you can still come back.”

“As hopeless as it sounds, not unless I can bring Kitai with me. I owe her that after all she did for me over the years, and the kindness she showed me and our children. I won’t leave my friend to face the wrath of the One Sith all by herself.” Mirta admitted.

“All right. It is crazy, but I can understand that loyalty. Then you’d best hope that Edaan and Ben Skywalker can reach her. That is, if there truly is anything left to save.” Ghes warned her.

“I know.” Mirta nodded, before she bade him farewell, “Stay alive, _cyar'ika_.”

“Be sure to follow your own advice. And be sure to have someone to keep an eye on Jaing so the Sith don’t rough him up too much.”

“I’ll do my best.” Mirta promised before Ghes signed off, leaving the commander to bear the burden of telling her children about their new mission, and to accelerate their role in getting Kitai the supplies she needed for her ritual against Edaan. And to confront a certain artistic Mandalorian on her hunch once Oculus and Sariss left Kitai alone.

When she told Jaing about the reluctant change in interrogators, something in his knowing eyes betrayed the stoic expression he presented. She could not prove it yet, but she was certain that someone tipped him off to the new plan. And she had a good idea of just who it might be. Someone who her own daughter had long suspected of being a Jedi loyalist.

She did not want to turn in Sabine if her hunch proved right, for she liked the old veteran far too much for that. And she had a very powerful and lethal brigade under her command, making her another _Mand’alor_ in her own right, which could deal terrible havoc to the fleet if she played this wrong.

Even so, she had to do what was necessary to protect her family and men from betrayal. That was why she would listen to what she had to say before making her final decision. And as a final gesture of good faith, she wouldn’t tell anyone of what she was planning. That is, aside from Kitai, just in case she tried to make a treasonous move.

**In Orbit Above Borosk**

**Aboard the Tof Bulk Cruiser _Merriweather II_**

“You’re late, Reva.” Darth Malleus reprimanded the younger human the moment Arwen approached him.

“Sorry, My Lord. But decrypting and securing several dozen terabytes worth of intelligence on all of Melusar’s anti-Force experiments takes time.” She sarcastically reminded the armored Sith Lord.

“You did get all the data, yes? Lord Krayt would be most disappointed in you if the information was lacking.” He left the unspoken threat hanging, for all of the Sith’s subordinates knew the Dread Lord’s wrath if he was provoked enough.

“Of course, I got it all. I’m no rookie.”

“Good.” Turning to the ship’s Tof captain, he ordered, “Recall our ship’s fighters and prepare to jump to the rendezvous point.”

“Should we not stay and try to finish off the Jedi and Daala’s forces? Surely a data transmission would be sufficient, and the opportunity-” The captain questioned him before Malleus cut him off,

“Is not nearly within our grasp, as you might think. Not with the forces converging on this world, and the Silentium monitoring all transmissions in and out of the system. It would cost us too much and avail us too little to be worthwhile. Getting the data to our scientists is of the utmost importance.”

“We will have other chances to destroy the Jedi.” He calmly reminded the captain. “Remember, this war is only just beginning.”

**Aboard the _Bloodfin_**

“How are our prisoners, Master Horn?” Armitage asked Corran. The general was considerably brighter in his weary eyes, especially as the battle between the raiders and Jedi/Imperial Force began winding down with the enemy ships preparing to withdraw.

“They’re secured away in the maximum-security cells. And Master Fel and Captain Vorn reported that the evacuation is over two-thirds complete. We’ll be able to start withdrawing within one hour.”

“Then I suppose it’s fortunate that I redirected his platoons to assist your fellow Jedi.”

“General, we’re getting multiple distress signals from the capital city. It looks like the civilian’s population’s holonetwork’s going haywire!” A comm officer warned Armitage.

“That’s not all.” Corran angrily spoke up, pulling up a holographic projection of the planet below, revealing at least two hundred shuttles and troop transports flying out of the planet’s atmosphere. “I can sense that Daala’s on one of those shuttles.”

So Daala was trying to cut her losses and flee the Empire with what little she had left. Armitage felt his disgust for the disgraced admiral rise even higher. The problem is, she picked her timing very well with multiple threats diverting their attention.

Still, he had to do _something_ to stop her. She could not escape and regroup to plan another galactic war. The galaxy had enough of those in the last eight decades alone to earn a long and well-deserved respite. But if he sent the wrong or insufficient force to intercept them, then he ran the risk of losing many good people to her madness.

Then again, perhaps he could use this opportunity to the Empire’s advantage. After all, someone had to track Daala and any of her remaining conspirators if they were still on the loose.

“Get me Vice Admiral Remal, lieutenant. I have a very essential mission for him and Master Horn.” Armitage ordered.

Turning to the Jedi Master, he reluctantly advised him, “I’m afraid I’ll have to hold off on buying you that drink for a few months, Master Horn. At the moment, I suggest you prepare your StealthX for immediate transfer to Remal on the _Chimaera_. You, along with the _Steadfast_ and _Courageous_ will likely have to hunt down the former admiral for some time.”

“You trust Remal that much to go after his former CO?” Corran lifted an eyebrow.

“Not yet. Rather, I trust you and your escorts to keep them in line and do what must be done if they shift in their loyalties again.” Armitage clarified.

**On Falleen**

**Within the Parazen Mountains**

**Inside the Command Center**

“Can you stop the self-destruct sequence from here?” Phasma pressed Soonpaa as the deafening alarms blared about, the Sith focusing her energies on healing her tremendous internal injuries.

“No. They cut the link to the generators from here. We’ve got about thirty minutes before the mountains are nothing more than a smoking crater.”

“What about accessing the databases from here, or the schematics for their underground network of tunnels?” Aurra demanded of her comrade. “We can’t track the Resistance without something to go on.”

“Then download what you can from the network. I’ll order our forces to evacuate. You have ten minutes.” Phasma ordered the Duros. She only hoped she could get something truly worthwhile from this debacle. Otherwise, she just expended many lives and resources for naught.

**Five Minutes Later**

**In Subsector Two**

**Within the Underground Network**

**Just Outside the _Rude Awakening_**

“Hang in there, luv. We’re almost at the ship.” Adari soothed Edaan as he continued to slip in and out of consciousness. The _Rude Awakening_ ’s loading ramp opened, and the ship’s medics got out to help their wounded friends, just as Akku, Lona, and their team members arrived to finish their evacuation.

“So… so sorry, Adari.” Edaan slurred out.

“Don’t be. You saved my life, maybe _all_ of our lives. And now Jarael and Master K’Kruhk will save yours and the rest of the Jedi.” Adari gently reassured him.

“No, I… I’m sorry that I brought you into this.” He tearfully confessed. “I… I’m wounded deeper than you think. I have… to go into a healing trance if I’m gonna truly confront my demons and be a true Jedi. There’s… a terrible trial coming, and I need to be ready to help when Vestara and her followers come for us.”

“Don’t… I don't know when I’ll be out. But… when I do… I need to do something.”

“What?” Adari gulped.

“Ask you if… if you’ll marry me.” Edaan gently confessed, stopping Adari dead in her tracks from shock before he closed his eyes with a loving and tender smile still plastered on his face. But this time, his eyes didn’t open again.

“Edaan? You, you want to marry me?” Adari teared up before she noticed her fiancé soft breathing and closed eyelids.

“Edaan? Wake up. Please, wake up, I _will_ marry you! I-” She desperately cried to him.

“Let- let him rest for a while, Adari. You’ll have your happy ending yet if the others can help it.” Ben softly told her as he was escorted into the ship, just before he coughed up several spit’s worth of blood.

Fighting back the urge to scream at the Jedi, she nodded and hoisted him onto a gurney. As he and the other Jedi were immediately taken to the emergency unit and the others boarded the ship, she desperately prayed to Edaan’s gods for their healing hand over her beloved.

_Please. Help my love live. I can’t lose him too._

Feeling a firm and gloved hand grip her shoulder, she turned to see Akku reassure her, “Don’t worry. Edaan’s a survivor. He’s gonna make it through this. He’s got too much to live for to let it all go now.”

_I hope you’re right._ Adari thought, fearing that this mission would one day take everything from her future husband.

As the ship prepared to take off into the underground network, Artoo came in, spinning his head about as he reported a new dilemma for the team.

“Oh boy. Talk about bad timing.” Shara lamented.

“What? What’s wrong now?” Adari asked, just now realizing that she had lost her universal translator earpiece in the chaos of battle, as she could not understand Artoo’s warbling.

“ _Mand’alor_ wants to speak with Edaan and Prince Haxim, immediately. He says that his granddaughter, Darth Kitai, and at least two fleets of reinforcements are about to travel to this system and reinforce Phasma.” Lona answered on her sister’s behalf, shocking everyone into silence.

“Well, that _is_ bad timing.” Adari bitterly muttered.

**Five Minutes Later**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

**On Route to The Xoma Plains**

“And you’re absolutely certain about Darth Kitai and your wayward granddaughter’s new mission?” Haxim pressed after hearing the bounty hunter’s grim report. “I mean no disrespect, Mandalore, but it’s highly possible that they are using disinformation to force both of our hands.”

“Don’t insult my contacts. I have agents in the Sith’s proxies that corroborated their claims, and I can vouch for them. The intel is credible, and you’ve got three enemies with an axe to grind against the Jedi. Now, we need to discuss my fee for this information.”

“We were all under the impression that you bargained with Knight Palpatine for the terms of an alliance. Are you reneging on the agreement, Mandalore?” Tyria suspiciously probed.

“No. I know better than to break a contract with a Jedi who has the strength and conviction to back up his goals. And that’s especially true for one that may prove to be the key in winning my sector’s civil war. But I’ll be honest with you; my people can’t win this war alone, especially since the Sith have their Imperial turncoats about to blockade the entire sector.”

“Then how can we help?” Haxim nodded in sympathy for his fellow leader’s predicament.

“You can help by giving us a fighting chance at survival until your full force can arrive.” Boba bluntly answered. “I know Palpatine has contacts in the underworld, and the Hutts are well on their way to purging their territory of the Freedom’s Riches influence. I need him to send us blockade runners to run us arms, food and medical supplies for when our stores start running low. And anyone who wants to fight for my sector is welcome.”

Haxim, Tyria, Voort, Lona, Shara, Adari, and Akku each shared a troubled look before the latter carefully admitted, “That… may be more difficult than you realize, _Mand’alor_.”

“What do you mean? Don’t tell me your friend’s too busy to get us help.”

“Not even close. He and Masters Skywalker and Sabatyne were badly wounded by Phasma during our retreat from my mountain stronghold. They’re about to undergo bacta therapy and enter healing trances as we speak.” Haxim honestly answered.

“Those three can go toe to toe with Kitai and Abeloth, but they lost to a mere Sith apprentice? How badly did they underestimate her?”

“Don’t put your boot in your mouth, Fett. This Sith was unlike anything we’ve ever encountered before, _Mand’alor_. She was an unstoppable force of nature, probably just as strong as Grand Lord Vol was back on Kesh.” Adari defended the monarch.

“Are they telling the truth?” Boba asked Lona.

“Every word, Sir. Shara sensed it all, and the prince can vouch for Adari.”

“You cannot breathe a word of this to _anyone_ until the time is right, Fett.” Voort warned the mercenary leader. “The last thing any of us need is to invite even more Sith into this battlefield, or sow unneeded fear into our alliance.”

“Just get me the reinforcements my people need, and I won’t utter a word of this conversation to anyone outside my command staff.”

“Did you just ignore what we said?” Tyria sighed.

“I need to put a plan together if the rest of the One Sith are as strong as you claim.” Boba shrugged.

“I know a few dozen privateers that love to take daredevil risks and disobey corrupt authorities. I can get in contact with them and put them on your payroll.” Haxim offered.

“And I know of a few Hutt Kajidics that owe me more than enough favors to work with you. As long as you can pay them well, they’ll help sabotage the blockade a bit and give you an army of able-bodied fighters for the Protectors.” Akku added.

“Good. That’ll be a good start. Give me the list of your contacts, and I’ll take care of the rest. And Akku, keep an eye on Palpatine for me. The last thing we need is for my investment to die on me before the deal’s complete.”

“I was already going to do that out of the goodness of my heart.” Akku promised, a touch of humor entering his voice as he allowed a ghost of a smirk to form on his face.

“How adorable.” Boba sarcastically muttered. “No wonder the kid gets along so well with you. You’ve gone soft. I’ll let you know when I’ve got the reinforcements.”

**Seven Minutes Later**

**On Falleen**

**Eight Kilometers From the Parazen Mountains**

**Aboard the _Bounty’s Plunder_**

****

“Fifty seconds remaining in the countdown, my Lady.” Admiral Remus warned Phasma as her ship accelerated away from the doomed fold mountains.

“Has the fleet reached the minimum safety distance?”

“We have, aside from a few ships.”

“There are still stragglers still lagging behind?” She gripped her damaged helmet in anger from such incompetence.

“About a dozen ships, no more than fifteen.” He shamefully confessed. “Several squads got a bit greedy and looted, I’m afraid. That, or they’re reporting significant damage in their engines.”

“Then those squads shall pay the appropriate price for their shortsightedness.” Phasma remorsefully sighed. “The only shame in their punishment is that we have to lose many more good men and ships in the process.”

“Indeed. Twenty-five seconds.” He then hesitated before asking, “Do you truly believe Agent Bane acquired any useful data from the facility?”

“Our analysts and time will determine that, Admiral. But I believe it was still a risk worth taking.”

“I don’t disagree. All our ships are prepared for the coming shockwave. Good luck, my Lady.” Remus ended the transmission as Phasma mentally counted down the last fifteen seconds.

As the silent countdown reached zero, the ship began to rock from a shockwave strong enough to destroy an entire navy. Many ship systems began shorting out from the force of impact as the manmade implosion consumed the Parazen Mountains and three kilometers of their surrounding mountainside.

After a few minutes of struggling to keep the ship stable, the shockwave subsided, and Phasma ordered, “Have the fleet return to our naval yards for any emergency repairs. Then we’ll assess our fighting capabilities from there.”

**In Hyperspace**

**Aboard the _Gozanti_ -class Cruiser _Makati_**

**En Route to the Red Twins System**

“Is the message sent?” Natasi pressed her XO.

“Yes, Admiral. Everything’s in order. We’ll make it to the RV point in approximately forty-eight hours.”

“Good. Keep me posted on any new surprises. We can’t let allow the Jedi and their forces track any of us to the Olpaka Hegemony.”

**Within the Shogun System**

**Aboard the _Keldabe_ -class battleship _Ursa_**

**Aboard the Main Hangar**

_Looks like Jaing might have let something slip after all._ Sabine lamented as she watched the Sith Meditation Sphere finished landing within her personal battleship.

“If it comes down to it, do you think we’ll be able to take down Gev and Kitai?” Her personal captain and firstborn son, Ezra Wren, questioned through their secure and personal comm channel.

“Don’t forget about their little Sith vessel. But if we’re clever and careful enough, we won’t have to.” His sister, Hera Ordo, reminded him.

“Enough, both of you. Just let me do all the talking unless they speak directly to you.” Sabine ordered.

“Yes, _Buir_.” They both nodded.

**Aboard Ship**

_I sense great fear from Commander Wren and her two children. They are clearly guilty of something. You should have brought Sariss and Oculus with you, Lady Kitai._ Ship scolded Kitai as she and Mirta prepared to debark and question the Wren clan leader.

“This needs to be handled delicately and with precision, Ship. We can’t risk an insurrection among the fleet if she is a traitor. Not with our new mission.” Kitai spoke for Mirta’s benefit.

_Very well. But I will be prepared to contact Lord Oculus if she truly is a traitor._ Ship ended the communication before silencing his connection with Kitai.

“Ship giving you grief again over your strategies?” Mirta knowingly asked.

“No more than what grief your kids give you, Gev.” She cleverly retorted. “Now, come on. We can’t afford to keep Sabine and her kids waiting. Not if we’re going to discover the truth of your claims.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is a great place to end the chapter! What did you all think? Did I make it believable enough, as I know my combat scenes still leave a lot to be desired? I only have a few more chapters to write in this story, maybe even a couple, and then I can get started on the next story: Star Wars: Jedi Odyssey I: Rebellion. After I do some more reading for my research. But I hope I’m getting better. So, how are you all doing on this dreadful day of Sunday, February 14, 2021? I’m all right, if a bit depressed from the rain that’s been staying in my area. And I’m plenty ticked off by the recent firing of Gina Carano from The Mandalorian over a simple tweet that is more conservative and observant in its historical and political outlook than many far more offensive tweets that other actors make on a daily basis these days. At least she’s fighting back by joining The Daily Wire in making a movie, so she’s staying in the fight with and for the right reasons (pun not intended). And Disney’s really feeling the sting of that foolish decision, so it warms my heart that others out there can see the true outrage of the situation. In other news, I’m waiting until the end of March for the release of two comics that I’m gonna snatch up, an issue for both The Witcher and Dragon Age. Those are gonna be great reads. Well, I suppose I’d better get this chapter to my friends for their examination. But they have their own stuff going on, so I don’t know when this will be available. May the Lord be with us all in these difficult times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!
> 
> (Monday, March 1, 2021 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm first day of March 2021? I’m all right, as I just got the go-ahead for the last three chapters in this story, and I figured I’d let you know I’m about to publish them. But I sincerely apologize for the delay. Life and everything else put a bit on hold, so it took a while to get these chapters ready. And yesterday was my 26th birthday, so I celebrated a bit with my family, and visited my grandparents’ graves to pay my respects to them. So, I finished reading Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi: Backlash, and read Glenn Beck’s Addicted to Outrage book, and it holds a lot of interesting facts and truths in there that have me thinking. Hopefully people of all opinions can read this book, and we can come off better from it. So, I’m gonna get these chapters published now, and then I’ll get started on Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi: Allies, and I’ll work on Star Wars: Galaxy at War I: Retribution for a chapter or two. I hope you all have a blessed night, and God be with us all in these difficult times.


	30. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this cold day of Monday, February 15, 2021? I’m all right, as I finished Ch. 28 yesterday, and I figured I’d get started on the penultimate, or perhaps last, chapter in my first Jedi Odyssey Rewrite story. I have class and work over the next few days, so I figured I’d get some writing done in the intervals. So, how have you all been enjoying my story? I hope you’re ready for plenty of surprises and plans for this chapter, as it will help set the stage for more twists and turns, and action and soul searching in the next story. Well, I guess I’d better get started, as I will have to charge my laptop in a few hours to prepare for school tomorrow. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these troubling times.

**Within the Shogun System**

**Aboard the _Keldabe_ -class battleship _Ursa_**

**Aboard the Main Hangar**

“Lady Kitai. Supreme Commander Gev. This is unexpected. To what do I owe the pleasure of this impromptu visit?” Sabine cordially asked the two younger women.

“We have a potential traitor in our fleet’s midst. Commander Gev felt you might be best suited to assisting us in hunting them down, before we depart for Falleen.” Kitai explained, her keen and analytical eyes boring right into Sabine’s. The stare from those yellow abominations alone nearly made her queasy, and she had to force herself to retain an impassive bodily expression.

“That is a very serious accusation. I trust you have sufficient proof to back up your claims.” The leader of Clan Wren gravely warned them.

“We do. Mind if we speak with you and your children in your office with a white noise machine? We can’t risk any prying eyes spying on us.”

Nodding, she motioned for the four warriors to follow her.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

**Inside the _Ursa_ ’s Main Strategic Center**

“You and your children run a very efficient ship, Commander. Asdie from being a bit too loose with your artistic sides.” Kitai noted to Sabine with a touch of humor. She and Mirta noted the blazing colors and graffiti art detailing many passageways and doors on all manner of topics; and that did not include the bright purple paint color for the battleship’s hull.

Whether it was Mandalorian history, legendary smugglers and outlaws, or past wars involving her people, Sabine and her crew had painted countless drawings of such quality that could put half the galaxy’s artists, even many of Kesh’s best painters, to shame.

“Well, I suppose we have our grandfather to blame for Mom’s passion for the finer arts.” Hera, Sabine’s daughter, ruefully admitted.

“Well, I rather like it. Art’s a good stress relief for many of our crew, and it helps facilitate a healthy mental balance.” Ezra, her son, piped up.

“You sound like you’re in an advertisement for one of those psychiatric medicines.” Mirta jokingly rolled her eyes.

Just then, a chime went off, indicating that the white noise machine was fully operational. Sabine curtly said, “All right. We’ve got fifteen minutes before it cycles through. Where’s your evidence?”

“I have nothing concrete.” Kitai boldly admitted. “What I do have is one of your sons in my custody, and his fate, along with your fellow spy Jaing, lie in your hands.” That made Sabine tense up, and she narrowed her eyes with a tightly controlled fury her body betrayed.

“You know I don’t take well to threats, Kitai. Especially ones with no-”

“We know you visited Jaing just before I did, Sabine.” Mirta cut her off. “My son found one of your aliases in our system, and Jaing knew too much about our rotation not to have been tipped off. And we detected a priority subspace transmission out of the system. The trajectory has it aimed straight at the Mandalore System.”

“That’s it? You accuse our _buir_ of treason when you’re basically fumbling in the dark? How _shabla_ can you two be?” Hera allowed a trace of a decade’s worth of spite to creep into her voice, something both Kitai and Mirta took notice.

Motioning for her daughter to silence herself, Sabine felt her gut uncontrollably tightening, instinctively preparing for the fight she knew was coming.

“ _Shabla_ enough to do a bit of research into ‘Trace Ordo’ and learn that he’s actually Caleb Vevut, your first born grandson. A top marks demolitions expert and crack sniper. And quite a lady’s man, too, from all accounts.” Kitai nonchalantly answered, forcing Sabine’s gut to wrap around another knot and her fists clenched.

Sabine shook her head. “Why don’t you just tell your fellow Sith about this, or even your Voice? Surely, a traitor of this magnitude would warrant an armed response to purge the One Sith of weakness. Why come to us and take such a terrible risk when I could order your deaths if I wanted to?”

“Because I want to know why you would play us all like fools for the last eight years.” Mirta answered. “I looked past your former allegiance to the Jedi and Rebel Alliance to judge you as another Mandalorian. And in return, you betray us and feed intel to _Ba’Buir_ to stop us from uniting our people for the wars to come.”

“Perhaps your grandfather decided to take a page from Mandalore the Preserver and seek other ways for us to gain glory and honor.” Sabine proposed.

“Then you admit your treason.” Kitai placed a cautious hand on her lightsaber.

“From a certain point of view, yes. But I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. I guess I thought that _you_ , of all people, would understand my loyalties, given that we both loved a teenaged Jedi boy back in the day.”

That revelation of a grizzled veteran like Sabine Wren ever having feelings for a Jedi, especially during the height of the Great Jedi Purge, was like a punch in the gut for the Sith Lady and her surrogate sister. “ _What?_ ”

“Oh, you mean Mirta didn’t tell you?” She playfully smirked. “I’m shocked. But I once had a strong relationship with a Jedi Padawan and my teammate named Ezra Bridger. We and our crew on the Ghost did a lot of dirty work for the Rebel Alliance in its first two years and gave them a lot of breathing room to maneuver and build up its fleet.”

“But how in the _manda_ did you ever fall in love with him? The only Jedi and Mandalorian I know to ever fall in love were-”

“Venku’s parents.” Sabine finished. “Tragic story, but powerful and symbolic in many ways. It showed how us Mandos and Jedi don’t _have_ to be enemies like you all think. But I fell in love with him thanks to his unique teenage charm, indomitable spirit, and compassion for all souls.”

Sabine allowed a trace of sympathy to enter her voice then. “We also bonded over the loss of our families to the Empire and the Sith. I know you both have issues with the latter, given what Caedus and Abeloth did to each of your families.”

“Then what are you saying? You loved him before you met Goral?” Mirta brushed off her words, angry at the weak sentiment the legendary commander was displaying.

“No.” Hera denied. “She loved our _buir_ with all her heart. But she had more than enough love in her to remember and honor Ezra and the others to the end. She loved him long after he and most of her teammates, her second family, were killed by that _schutta_ , Vader, on Korriban a few months before Yavin.”

“What were you all doing on Korriban?” Kitai incredulously asked.

“Ending the Empire’s work in constructing a covert superweapon. Another Shock Drum, to be more precise.”

Kitai knew that name all too well from the lessons Ship taught the Lost Tribe almost eighteen years ago. An Cold War-era superweapon designed by the Old Republic that generated intense ultrasonic vibrations, causing devastating seismic quakes that if left on long enough could destroy entire worlds. Even on a smaller scale, it could destabilize the very molecular fabric of whatever it targeted to horrifying effect.

For obvious ethical reasons, the Republic never went far with the project, but the Sith Lord Darth Angral did until he was stopped by the Hero of Tython himself.

Kitai shook herself out of those reflections and asked, “Who were your teammates?”

“You have my records in your system, so can’t you get your Sith ship to look them up himself?” Sabine shook her head. “Why are you even bothering with this? Aren’t you going to try and arrest or kill us?” She then knowingly smirked, “Or, did Edaan Palpatine and his Force tricks get to you in more ways than Jaing realized?”

“How did-?!” Mirta disbelievingly asked.

“She’s been in contact with your grandfather and the Jedi. Of course, she’ll know all about that.” Kitai sighed. “If you wanted me out of the way, you’d have told the rest of the Sith and fled to help your people.”

“Very astute. It’s also how we know that Mirta hooked up her kids with a secure link to Ghes Orade.”

“Then the Jedi-” Kitai did not even finish that thought, for everyone knew that if the Jedi knew she was coming, then her fleet would be in a far harder battle than they first believed.

“Yes. They know.”

“You little-” Mirta hatefully pulled out her blaster before Kitai forced her arm down.

“So, what do you want?” Kitai asked. She knew if Sabine wanted her gone, she would have leaked word to the rest of the Sith. There had to be a larger endgame at work.

“Your silence. At least until you begin to atone for your many sins.” Sabine answered.

“Not you too.” Kitai groaned. “Why do so many people believe I can return to being a Jedi and the teenaged girl I was?”

“ _Buir_ never said you had to be a Jedi or teenage girl, only that you had to make up for all the lives you took as a Sith and reunite with Ben as Vestara Khai.” Hera clarified. “Edaan told us about the kindness you showed him years ago, and he really took it to heart. He has a strong and gentle heart, it’s both adorable and nauseating.”

“It’s either that, or we all go down for telling the truth. Your choice”. Ezra warned her.

“Why do you even care so much about me?” Kitai knew that Sabine had to have an ulterior motive for such a convoluted ultimatum. If she could determine what Sabine’s full plans were, then that would be the first step to turning this situation around to her advantage.

“Because Ezra and his Jedi ways rubbed off on me a lot, more than I care to admit. And I know the value of redemption better than most.” Sabine wistfully admitted.

“Besides, Edaan is risking everything to save you, and he convinced Ben to join his quest for your salvation. All that has to count for something.” Hera added.

“That’s enough. All this dancing around won’t help us. That’s why, much as it makes my stomach queasy, we’ll make a deal with you.” Mirta shook her head.

“What kind of deal?” Sabine’s curiosity peaked, as Mirta was usually blunt. Clearly, Kitai had rubbed off on her in a few ways.

“If you agree to restrict your contact with _Ba’buir_ and his people to just the bare minimum, and not attempt to double-cross us anytime during our mission on Falleen, then we’ll keep silent on your true allegiance.”

Sabine cocked an eyebrow, “Honestly, that’s not much of a deal. But it’s much better than what I expected from the two of you. We have an accord.” She offered her hand to Kitai, who gripped it in a warrior’s salute to seal the agreement.

“You really think you can keep this promise a secret from Ship? Can’t he read your mind or something like that?” Ezra remembered from his readings.

“I can deal with him. But, as a measure of good faith, I’ll let you in on a little secret.” Kitai breathed to prepare herself for the umbrage if she played this wrong, “Your former Jedi boyfriend is alive on Korriban.”

No one expected that answer, and Sabine gasped out, “ _What? How?_ ”

“He’s alive, and he’s… not well.” Kitai hinted.

“No… you’re lying! There’s no way that could be true. Not after Vader and the cave-in that killed Kanan and Ahsoka!” She remembered that fateful day as if it was yesterday.

**On Melona 23 rd, 0 BBY**

**On Korriban**

**Within the Valley of Golg**

**Just Outside the VCX-100 light freighter _Ghost_**

“Ezra, come on! You have to jump for it!” The twenty-one-year-old Sabine tearfully called out to her love as she held her hand out to prepare to grab him. The valley was collapsing all around them from their sabotage of the Imperial superweapon, and the _Ghost_ was mere moments away from taking off.

As the nineteen-year-old Jedi jumped, he was just a few millimeters away from grasping Sabine’s hand before he was yanked back into the doomed caverns.

“EZRA!” Sabine despairingly shrieked, just before she saw a sight that made her blood boil: Darth Vader, alive and with minor dents and cracks in his armor after the explosion that consumed the Shock Drum, the _Ghost_ ’s two Jedi Knights and their Clone Captain. He was standing on top of a TIE Shuttle, his hand stretched out to keep Ezra away from his salvation. He released his grip as the two-man shuttle began flying away from the doomed valley.

“Sabine, we have to go, now!” Hera Syndulla, captain of the _Ghost_ and leader of the diminished Spectres, shouted as the frigate began barreling away from the canyons, the loading ramp closing. And with it, Ezra’s only way off the Sith world.

“No! Take me back! Ezra’s still down there!” Sabine was prepared to fly down to save her beloved, when Garazeb Orrelios, member of the Lasat Honor Guard and one of the two other surviving Spectres, clenched her shoulder and held her back.

“Sabine, you can’t save him! If Vader won’t get you, then the implosion will-” The Lasat desperately tried to hold back the struggling Mandalorian as she saw her chances of saving Ezra drop with every meter separated from them.

“To Chaos with Vader and the Empire! I won’t lose Ezra, not after all we’ve lost and been through together!” Sabine hatefully spat before the ship began to rock from an immense explosion.

“Hold on!” Hera shouted as she tried to stabilize her ship. After a few moments of being blown from the shockwave, the Ghost stabilized and quickly made a beeline for the planet’s atmosphere.

“Ezra.” Sabine heartbrokenly whispered, knowing that even a Jedi of his skill couldn’t survive the explosion. As tears flowed down her face, she silently wept as she buried her head in Zeb’s sympathetic shoulder, and C1-10P, Hera’s personal astromech droid, joined the mourning.

Once the ship made it into hyperspace, Hera walked down to the crew. She was shedding silent tears of her own, and she knelt down to hold her three surviving crew members as they mourned the loss of their four crew members and loved ones.

Rex, Ahsoka, Kanan, and Ezra. They all died today to stop one of the Sith’s schemes, and it left their loved ones mourning their loss.

**Back in the Present**

**Aboard the _Ursa_**

“He survived.” Kitai repeated, a touch of sympathy entering her voice for the Mandalorian clan leader. “He survived, and he’s a Sith Lord now.”

“No. That can’t be. He…” It was all too much for Sabine and she fell to her knees from the despair, with her children rushing to help comfort her. But she barely even registered their presence. Her first love was alive, and he had become the very evil he fought so hard to destroy for so many years.

How could she have abandoned him after all they went through? She didn’t even go back to look for him after their debriefing. To the hells with High Command. She should have been there to save him and keep him from falling to the Dark Side.

“Why are you telling her this?” Ezra shook from the revelations Kitai was spewing out. “Are you trying to break her with the sins Vader did? Or are you trying to convince her to join with you in exchange for seeing Bridger again?”

“No. I’m just giving her a piece of what I know as part of our arrangement. And I want her to understand why, no matter how much others might want of me, I can’t be saved.” Kitai sadly answered.

“We’ll see.” Hera defiantly stated. “You can show yourself out. And if you even think of telling Ship of this, then-”

“Relax, Wren. I might be a treacherous Sith, but I’ve always tried to be a woman of my word.” Kitai earnestly vowed.

As she and Mirta prepared to leave the ship, Sabine called out to them, “Wait! I want to know Ezra’s Sith name.”

Gazing at the heartbroken woman, Kitai did not want to deny her request, but warned her, “The truth won’t do you any good, Sabine. You’d do better to forget about him.”

Barking out a humorous laugh, she spat out, “Bit late for that. Tell me his Sith name, or I’ll blab about you to everyone!”

Sighing, Kitai confessed, “Darth Snoke. Ezra’s Sith name is Snoke. He’s a master Sith Sorcerer, and a much worse personality than me.” She then walked out and left the mother and her two children to battle their old demons.

**Meanwhile, On Korriban**

**Within the Tombs’ Catacombs**

**Inside the One Sith’s Citadel**

**Within Darth Snoke’s Chambers**

“Is it done?” Wyyrlok demanded Snoke.

“All has transpired as you commanded, my Lord. The Palpatine boy has been knocked into a coma, and he’ll relive his most powerful memories until Kitai and her fleet arrive to capture him and his allies. The spell I put him under will act as the perfect beacon for Ship.”

“Assuming he cannot be awoken before they arrive. There is still too much to leave to chance, especially with that Jedi boy.” Sorzus interjected.

“It _will_ work, apprentice.” Snoke scolded the teenage Chagrian. “Have a little faith. Besides, he and two of his fellow Jedi are wounded. They won’t be moving far anytime soon.”

“We shall see.” Wyyrlok cut off any arguing. “Both of you, keep me posted. If the situation escalates too much further, we may need to awaken Lord Krayt and add our personal touch to our affairs.”

As the father and daughter Sith closed their holocomm, Snoke could not help but feel a strange feeling of weak nostalgia coursing through him. He felt as if an old wound was being reopened, and he wondered what it meant.

Still, he did not have time for vague feelings or omens. Not with the Grand Design coming closer to fruition. Still, in his weaker moments, he could not help but think back to his time with the Rebel Alliance as Ezra Bridger. At least, before the Empire and the _Ghost_ crew and Sabine, his first and only love, left him stranded on Korriban for decades to be driven mad by the Sith spirits that roamed the world. Before Lord Krayt restored his mind and gave him a new purpose.

He owed the Dread Lord everything for saving his mind and would honor his trust in him by destroying the hypocritical Jedi and their subservient governments. And on that note, he had a psychic war to wage against Edaan to ensure that his plans would never bear fruition.

**Two Hours Later**

**In Hyperspace**

**Aboard the _Chimaera_**

**Within the Communications Center**

“So, you’re going to lead the charge in bringing Daala in for the Empire.” Mirax smirked after hearing her husband tell her and their son, Valin Horn.

“Don’t forget every other major power that she managed to tick off.” Valin added, “But it seems rather fitting after all she did to us. And you caught the _sleemo_ of a scientist who ruined Jysella. Nice work. You’ve really been a busy old man.”

“Doesn’t sound much different from you two going off to help the Chiss in their own war. And I’m not _that_ old.” Corran reminded them. Truth be told, he wished he could abandon this responsibility and join them in fighting the Sith’s raiders. He had no desire to see or confront Daala again after all she did to his children, and he yearned to be with his surviving family in peace after so many decades of fighting.

And yet, he knew that he had a responsibility to see this mission through to the end, to make sure that Daala would never harm another person with her vitreous and utter hatred. And if that meant a few more weeks, or even a few months, before they could be reunited and take the fight to the Sith as a family, then he would do this last task.

He owed it to all the victims of Daala’s depravities, and to himself to finish this mission.

“Master Horn?” Salix sadly interrupted the communication. He knew this might be Corran’s last chance to speak with his family, and he did not wish to intrude on their meeting. But he had a duty to carry out, and he could not afford to shy away from it. “Remal’s reporting that all systems are ready, and the fleet is preparing to jump to lightspeed. He’s only awaiting your presence on the bridge.”

“All right. Tell him I’ll be there in a couple minutes.”

**Twelve Hours Later**

**On Elona 15 th, 0900 Hours**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Xoma Plains**

**Inside Resistance Safe House 145**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

“How is he?” Adari fretted to Jarael and K’Kruhk just after they exited the medbay. She had elected to receive minor stitches for her cuts and gashes, saving them for the Jedi and the rest of the critically wounded patients.

After the Resistance succeeded in withdrawing from the now-destroyed Parazen Mountains, the army had scattered in every direction to prepare for its guerilla campaign. The _Rude Awakening_ , _Quarren Eye_ , and _Justice’s Cold Grip_ had taken the longest route to reach the main safe house inside the fertile Xoma Plains to throw off any possible aboveground pursuit.

It took them six hours to reach the refuge, but it was time well spent. Ben and Saba had immediately been placed in bacta tanks to help accelerate their recovery, and Edaan was being fitted with a prosthetic arm. But even so, the wait and fear gnawing at Adari’s heart had driven her to the edge of madness.

Both medics appeared forlorn, but the Jedi Master calmly answered, “I’ve finally managed to finish attaching the prosthetic forearm with no signs of rejection. And Master K’Kruhk reports his body is recovering from Phasma’s attacks at an accelerated rate. It’s clear that before he fell into a coma, he entered a hibernation trance to accelerate his recovery. But right now, he’ll just need plenty of rest and recuperation before he comes even close to waking up.”

“Could… could I see him?”

“Of course. But try not to expect too much right now. Whether or not he will wake up anytime soon is still anyone’s guess.” Jarael softly reminded her friend.

Nodding her thanks, Adari hesitantly entered the medical cabin, and what she saw nearly broke her heart: her beloved Edaan, hooked up to several IV tubes, a respiratory device, and several other machines to measure his brainwaves and pulse.

Slowly walking besides the bed, she knelt down to Edaan’s level and tenderly ran her hand over his remaining flesh and bone arm, praying for any kind of reaction.

Nothing. No reaction, not even a murmur or crinkle of his handsome face, and it just about drove her to tears. She wanted to see him awake again, to hear him show his unstoppable spirit say how he had a new plan to destroy the Sith and save Vestara. But most importantly, she wanted him to awake so he would hear how much she loved him, and how she would marry him after he properly asked her.

“He may not be as gone as you think, Adari.” A sympathetic voice she never expected to hear as Ben Skywalker entered the room. He was in a teal medical patient’s gown, and he was carrying two cups of a beverage on a plasteel tray.

“How in the name of the Protectors are you out of your bacta tank, Skywalker?” She incredulously asked. “Jarael and K’Kruhk said you and Saba would need at least a full day before they even _considered_ letting you walk.”

“Believe me, I still have a way to go before I can fight again.” Ben allowed. “But we’ve both been through worse, and the bacta needed to be refilled. And I heard about Edaan, and I wanted to check up on him.”

That mention brought Adari out of her shock, and she bitterly asked, “Why are you here, Skywalker? You come here to make fun of Edaan and his goals? Or are you here to keep an eye on him like your family wanted of you?”

“What makes you even think that?” Ben quizzable lifted an eyebrow, the expression riling the young woman up even further. She didn’t want to let the Jedi Master get under her skin, but she was so stressed and angry that she couldn’t help but let some of it bubble over.

“Let’s not play this game of bait-and-switch. You, your family, and your Council know Edaan had help in escaping your Jedi Temple. Following that logic, you and your cohorts were sent to keep an eye on him in case he tried another crazy stunt like blowing up another one of your facilities.”

Seeing no point in lying to the grief-stricken woman, Ben acknowledged, “You’re right. They did. Only because Grandmaster Katarn doesn’t want his former pupil going off the deep end, and to remind him that he doesn’t have to fight this war on his own. But I genuinely do want to save Vestara again. At least, after I had a final talk with my mother on Shedu Maad.”

“Your mother? You mean… you saw her spirit one last time.” Adari realized.

“Exactly. I needed to hear her words of wisdom one more time before she moved on. And she helped me see how much I was acting like a Ronto in a rut.” Ben ruefully chuckled.

“A what in a what-now?”

“I meant I was being completely obstinate and letting my emotions and impulses control me” Bemn clarified. “But now I’m back, and I intend to do what I should have continued fifteen years ago: save Vestara.”

“But, back to the point, I mainly came to check up on the two of you.” Ben then offered her one cup of tea he had been carrying. “Your ship’s stores ran out of hot chocolate, but I figured you’d like something to drink after all your waiting.”

Hesitantly taking the cup, she sipped its contents, surprised at the warmth and rejuvenating abilities of the beverage. “Better than I thought. Almost like at home. Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” He smirked. “After Ves… well, I found that tea helps to soothe a troubled mind. I learnt the recipe from a bartender that worked with your resistance. But I came to try and find a way to help you speak to Edaan, even in his wounded state.”

Eyes widening in shock before narrowing in suspicion, she warned him, “Don’t try to give me false hope, Skywalker. I won’t forgive such an insult to my intelligence.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. What I need to let you know about is a Force ritual that just might work. And I have to tell you of the risks that accompany it. It’s something I picked up from my journeys when I was bent on trying to kill Vestara.” Ben explained.

“What is it?”

“Something we first discovered from an old Jedi holocron my cousin, Jaina, recovered during her honeymoon with Jagged many years ago.” Ben began. “It’ll allow a person to enter another’s consciousness and help heal a damaged psyche.”

“Can’t you do that already with your healers?”

“Not at the purest spiritual level. It’s something that Edaan might very well need after the defeat and wounds Phasma dealt him. He’s a very gentle soul, and he hasn’t suffered a terrible loss in a long time. The last time this happened was back when he was still a Youngling and Abeloth killed his entire family on Coruscant.”

“And the ritual will have you going into his soul to commune with him. Once in, you’ll experience all of Edaan’s most important memories that shaped him into who he is today. But it’ll put you in the same state as Edaan unless he wakes up. You’ll be in a coma, just like him, and there’s no guarantee that we’ll be able to get you out of it.”

“That serious, huh?”

“You have no idea.” Gazing off for a minute, Ben soon resumed his warning, “If you agree to this, then you’ll need at least two more Jedi Masters to help us.”

“Then it’s a good thing that we have Masters K’Kruhk and Sarkin Tainer to make up for Master Sabatyne’s wounded state.” Adari knowingly smirked.

“Even so, it’ll take us at least a day or two to get everything ready, and much more for me to recover from our battle.”

“If it means helping Edaan wake up faster, then I’ll do whatever it takes.” Adari ardently swore. “Just tell me what to do.”

Seeing the purity of heart and honest love in Adari’s tearful and resolute eyes, Ben humbly noted, “Edaan is very lucky to have a woman like you by his side. Make sure you remind him of that when you see him again.”

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Adari eagerly promised. “Oh, don’t worry. I’ll be sure to do more than just that.”

“But there’s something important that you ought to know, before someone lets it slip and gives you a heart attack.” Adari hesitated.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his Jedi and old GAG commando instincts kicking back in.

“We… have a bit of a Sith and Mandalorian problem heading our way. A very personal one, if you know what I mean.” Adari carefully answered.

Ben took less than a moment to catch on, and he hesitantly whispered, “ _Vestara_. She’s coming _here_?”

“Yes. And, I’m afraid the news gets worse from there.” Adari began. “She and two fleets of Mandalorians and Zygerrians are accompanying her and Ship to hunt us down. Our job is about to get a whole lot messier.”

Rubbing his head in weariness, he set the tray of tea down before chiding her, “You have any other bad news, or is that it?”

“Aside from the obvious observation that we’re severely outnumbered and outmatched? Nope.”

Sipping her tea again, she pleasingly noted, “This is really refreshing. You ought to have some before your next healing session.”

“I’ll be sure to make a note of it.” Ben despondently sighed.

**Thirteen Hours Later**

**Within the Csilla System**

**On Csilla**

**Within the City of Csaplar**

**Inside the Aristocra’s Headquarters**

**Inside the Main Strategic Center**

“I must admit, none of us could have expected a combined force of such sufficient caliber to mobilize so quickly. Nor would we expect all of your reinforcements to arrive within nine days. A fortunate stroke of luck on our part.” Arazi'ar'alani gladly noted to the four leaders: Mirax, Kral, Kyp, and Wookiee Jedi Master Lowbacca.

She and Sev’eere’nuruodo listened intently of the Galactic Alliance’s fleet of the _Guardian_ -class Super Star Destroyer _Cal Omas_ , two MC90 Star Cruisers, six MC40a light cruisers, two _Galactic_ -class Battle Cruisers, two _Nebula_ -class Star Destroyers, three _Victory III_ -class Star Destroyers, three _Endurance_ -class Star Carriers, ten _Raider_ -class Corvettes, and two refurbished _Lucrehulk_ -class battleships journeyed through space.

And that was not all that would be coming to their aid, for it would be reinforced by the Jedi’s fleet of a wing of StealthXs, the entrepreneurial Star Destroyer _Errant Venture_ and a sizeable fleet of volunteers, smugglers, and privateers to aid the Chiss, Finally, a small force of Hapan commandos would accompany the Jedi, thanks to them being on loan by Queen Mother Tenel Ka Djo.

“Well, we did have the benefits of your superiors’ improved and hidden routes to the Ascendancy, and the added gift of having gifted navigators to steer us away from any enemies or natural hazards.” Mirax lightly acknowledged.

Getting down to business, she advised her, “But there’ll be time for light talk after we start doing some heavy damage to the Sith’s plans. Where do you want us to park our fleet when we meet with your leaders?”

“Just outside the System is more than sufficient, Captain Horn.” Sev’eere’nuruodo answered. “But time is of the essence for us all, and Master Skywalker and Chief Yimmon have just informed us of Edaan’s increasing plight on Falleen, so we will need to put the fleet to good use sooner, rather than later.”

“What do you mean? What has happened to Jedi Palpatine?” Kral allowed a hint of anxiety to creep into his voice. Clearly, he still felt a modicum of guilt over his abandonment of Edaan and the Falleen people for what he felt was playing favorites and politics.

“He and the Resistance suffered a major defeat against the Sith one day ago. Among other significant injuries, he lost his right hand to a very powerful Sith apprentice named Phasma. They believe he’s fallen into a coma. And the Resistance has gone underground to prepare for enemy reinforcements.”

“ _And why in the name of Kashyyyk’s Shadowlands weren’t we told about this sooner?!_ ” Lowbacca incredulously asked.

“To keep us from going back and taking the fight to the Freedom’s Riches.” Mirax angrily deduced. “But we’re committed now, so we might as well see this fight through to the end.”

“Thank you.” Sev’eere’nuruodo gratefully answered. “I know you all want to go back and help Edaan, but as painful as it may be to admit it, this is the place where you can do the most good for the galaxy right now.”

“Then your leaders are in agreement; you’ll help us fight the Sith as soon as the threat to your people is neutralized, yes?” Kyp reminded the elder aristocra.

“Yes. Our Parliament finished voting twelve hours ago, and it’s in near unanimous agreement. So, in addition to you having the full support of our government and defense fleet once all is done, you’ll have the two other terms Edaan and the Jedi Council negotiated with us.”

“Good to know.” Kyp nodded before Kral gently coughed to reenter the discussion.

“Apologies for the interruption, but given the escalating situation, perhaps we ought to make the most of our time here and get right to the heart of your crisis. Where would you like us to meet with the rest of your leaders in order for us to get the full scope of the war?” The Quarren steered the meeting back on track.

“Yes. A wise idea, Vice Admiral.” Sev’eere’nuruodo agreed. “I’m transmitting to the _Cal Omas_ and _Errant Venture_ the rendezvous coordinates for your command crew. You’ll need to meet us in the capital city of Csaplar for a full briefing on the situation.”

“One more thing. I’d strongly advise you all to bundle up once you arrive, as our world is in its winter season, and it is far worse than most of your icy worlds.” She added with a hint of humor.

“Funny.” Mirax allowed a small smirk. “But I believe our time would best be spent preparing for aiding you in your war. Which means we’ll need you and the rest of your aristocras to fully bring us up to speed on your situation.”

Nodding, Sev’eere’nuruodo advised them, “I will issue a summit at once. But you may need to wait from several hours to up to a day before we can reconvene.”

“Then we will wait. But if there is any data you can send us now to prepare-” Kral suggested before Arazi'ar'alani reluctantly interrupted him.

“Apologies, Vice Admiral, but that information will have to wait until we can assemble the rest of the aristocracy and the Supreme General. We’ll need a far greater encryption code for that intelligence than what my superior and I can provide.”

“Are your people truly that compromised?” Kyp gravely inquired. If the Chiss did not even trust their own to fight this war, then the coalition was about to enter an even stickier and more dangerous situation than they ever could have imagined.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Falleen Throne Capital City**

**Inside the Royal Palace**

_Where are you, Edaan? You have to be hiding out there somewhere._ Phasma wondered as she listened to her allies and Jedi Hunters report back their scant success to her and Redhan in trying to track down the Resistance’s remaining leaders.

Surely, he or one of his teammates would have appeared by now after such a terrible loss they and the Resistance had suffered. Such inaction was not included in the data her masters and their spies had accumulated on him.

Unless the wounds she inflicted were greater than the loss of a mere hand, and he was truly incapacitated. If so, that left him in far a greater state of vulnerability than ever before. The possibility, however remote or strong it might be, made it all the more imperative to capture him before he could recover and launch a terrible counterattack. A wounded enemy was far more dangerous than a whole one, so the One Sith had to act fast if they were to stop the Jedi Knight’s schemes.

“-if we’re going to track down the Jedi and their cohorts, we’ll need to expand our reach throughout the remaining outer provinces.” A colonel concluded, bringing her attention back to the meeting.

“Respectfully, your Majesty, that may be more difficult then Colonel Harin believes.” General Adhan cautioned his monarch. “Our recent battle against your son has left our fleet rather depleted, and the army has fared little better. While the enemy is wounded, we might be worse off, especially since we lost nearly a quarter of the force from the Parazen Mountains’ destruction alone. Not that I need to remind either of you, but we are in a very precarious position right now.”

“Then the solution is obvious, General. We will have to look beyond your world if we’re to shore up your defenses.” Phasma interjected.

“And just how are we supposed to do that, Lady Phasma? Many of the Freedom’s Riches strongholds are coming under attack from the Hutts, Confederation, Galactic Alliance, you name it. Never mind how the Empire is about to fully fall under the Jedi’s sway. To put it bluntly, we’re running very short on allies here.”

Phasma simply glared at the bold officer before she nodded, “I am well aware of the facts, Colonel. That is why I have reached out to my master and acquired many off-world allies to aid us on this matter. It is too risky for us to make a move without sufficient reinforcements, less we risk a defeat like Ebaq Nine falling down upon us.”

“For the time being, I recommend that we hold our position and engage in a defensive campaign. If the enemy attacks, we’ll be ready to best respond to them.”

“You would have us retreat when our forces should be pressing the attack, Lady Phasma?! Our king lost three of his offspring from the last battle alone. The entire army ought to be out there avenging these deaths!” Another general fiercely demanded.

“We will have aid of the Neo Death Watch and the Zygerrians within two weeks. Then, and only then, can we avenge your losses. But the Jedi will retaliate soon afterwards, especially with the Empire falling back under their control. And that means we must win this campaign quickly, before they can fight us in a prolonged, two-front war.”

“So, you are saying that we must rely on tinbucket mercenaries and would-be rulers to help us fight our own battles? Perhaps we ought to reconsider-”

“Enough!” Redhan sternly cut off the insolent officer before he could utter any treasonous thoughts. He then rose from his throne to slowly address his assembled commanders, “Listen well, all of you. I have reviewed the mission reports, and I conferred with all of my top advisors. Currently, we do not have the numbers to follow up with any further engagements, not without risking our hold over the major cities and centers of productions. As much as it pains me, I have no choice but to agree with General Adhan and Lady Phasma on their assessment.”

“Return to your sectors and strengthen your defenses. Vet and recruit new people into our ranks to supplement our losses and be vigilant for any signs of enemy activity. And accelerate repairs on your ships to maintain appearances. But most of all, keep quiet on this meeting with anyone, including your direct subordinates and your families. We cannot allow my traitorous son to learn of our vulnerability and take advantage of the situation.”

**Six Hours Later**

**On Csilla**

**Within the City of Csaplar**

**Inside the Aristocra’s Headquarters**

**Inside the Main Strategic Center**

“So, _you’re_ the ones Edaan hid away from us.” Kyp chuckled as he observed T’Ra, Soldier, and Grace standing with their guard captain while waiting with Sev’eere’nuruodo and her two escort Syndics for the rest of Chiss leaders to arrive on this holocall. “I never thought the Jedi would be out here again after the Swarm War, never mind ally with a rebuilt Zakuul after all of your millennia of self-imposed exile. And it’s all because of that soft-hearted, bold, and reckless man of Edaan.”

“I wouldn’t call Edaan all of those things. Well, at least the last two.” Grace defended her friend. “When I met him, he was a kind and considerate soul, always seeking the best in others and fighting for what he believed in. Rather like most of your order, just as Master Saa told us.”

“But I could also sense that there was a great brokenness and sadness in him that he wanted to fill, and I knew I couldn’t help him with it. He told me that he wanted to help save a person that inspired him to be a Jedi in the first place and remind the Jedi of their role as guardians of the people, and servants of the Force.”

“ _Vestara Khai._ ” Lowbacca answered. “ _That’s the woman he told you that he’s so driven to save, right?_ ”

“Exactly. He told us all about her and her betrayals and crimes, and we told him he was likely carrying out a suicide mission. But he’s quite stubborn that way.” Soldier ruefully shook his head.

“You mean like you, back in the day when you were on our brave quest to find me a cure, Father?” Grace teased him, earning a few jovial laughs from the Paladins, and even a chuckle from Soldier and T’Ra.

“It is refreshing to see such spirit among visitors after all the depressing and contentious meetings my people have had.” Sev’eere’nuruodo gratefully noted. “We’ve been under a pall of suspicion and fear for too long, and it’s taken a terrible toll on us all. That’s the main reason why I allied with Edaan and his cause, to bring us out of this era of mistrust, and enter a new age of hope and promise. If we can survive to reach that point, that is.”

“Then let’s hope our people can work together in the battles to come.” Kral observed, just as the Chiss guards stood at attention as the five other Aristocras and their escort Syndics began appearing in holographic form.

“Looks like you were telling the truth. The entire Aristocracy has indeed come to greet us.” Mirax surprisingly noted.

“And Supreme General Ba'kif as well. Be wary of how you speak to him, for he is a brilliant commander and politician, but also very proud of our people, and headstrong. It will be difficult in getting him to warm up to you.”

“I’m surprised you’d tell us such vital information after all the decades we spent in paranoia and suspicion.”

“I may be a calculating and wizened old leader, but I am not a liar or evil. Edaan saw that in me, and we formed a partnership in spite of all our differences. And like him, I always strive to keep my word and work well with my allies, Captain Horn. I will continue to prove that to all of you until you see that.” Sev’eere’nuruodo quietly promised.

“It is our honor to meet you all in person.” Chaf'ern'bintano formally gratefully nodded at the three delegations. “We cannot thank you enough for the courageous risks you are taking on our behalf, given your own trying periods right now. But we will not let your efforts go unnoticed nor unrewarded. Together, we will stop the Sith and save our people from their dark designs.”

_The Chiss need to work on their motivation speeches. She’s making it sound like we’re their sacrificial pawns._ Kyp mentally shook his head.

“This isn’t just for your people, Ma’am.” Mirax corrected the youngest aristocra. “We’re also doing this to stop the Sith from wreaking devastation across countless worlds, and to rescue the people they kidnapped for their own army. Too many lives have already been lost to them, and if I’m being honest, the galaxy needs a nice, long break from galactic crises.”

Appraising the Corellian, Chaf'ern'bintano nodded, “You are correct. But that does not diminish the aid you are giving us at this critical juncture. And if we succeed in stopping the Sith, we will stand by our word to the Jedi and Galactic Alliance. It is the least we can do after the years of mistrust between our peoples.”

“That is, if we can work together after so many years of semi-isolation and extreme caution and overcome our own prejudices of each other.” Ba'kif clarified, getting right down to business. “But this is why we will need to quickly form a chain of command that can allow our people to mesh well. We cannot risk any potential incidents that could risk our alliance falling apart.”

“Then we’d better get right down to it. Like it or not, we are all in this war together now, and we might as well make the most of this opportunity.” Saganu reluctantly admitted.

“On that, you will get no argument from me, Aristocra Saganu.” Kral wholeheartedly concurred, just before Ba'kif pulled up a tactical hologram of the Chiss Ascendancy. There were at least four dozen Chiss worlds, colonies, and vassals highlighted in either bright red or yellow.

“The worlds exemplified in red are ones that we can absolutely confirm have been attacked by the Sith’s raiders. On the other hand, the ones highlighted yellow have confirmed collaborators with the Vagaari and their masters but, until now, we’ve been bound to them with treaties of mutual nonaggression.” Ba'kif pointed out to the Chiss’s assembled allies.

“It was fortunate for us that you brought many of your more, how shall I say, knowledgeable and versatile about the galactic underworld than your more prominently known allies. They’ll be pivotal in exposing the treasonous government’s duplicity to their people, as well as giving us the perfect excuse to come in and restore order to the compromised worlds.” Arazi'ar'alani quickly explained to the leaders.

“So, you want Captain Horn’s privateers to be your eyes and ears, and my fleet and the Jedi to be your muscle.” Kral guardedly deduced.

“Not alone, Vice Admiral.” Prard'ras'kleoni corrected the Quarren. “You’ll have backup among our military and intelligence agencies. I have no doubt all of your people are very qualified, but I’m afraid you are now in uncharted territory, so to paraphrase from your own sayings. You’ll need people with a good layout of the region to fight most effectively.”

“We will take any and all aid your people can give us, General.” Kyp thanked the elder Chiss.

“Then let’s get right underway.” Sev’eere’nuruodo nodded, writing three sets of coordinates on a datapad before handing them to Mirax, Kyp, and Kral. “We can’t afford to waste any time when dozens of worlds are compromised, and their inhabitants are in terrible peril. Inform your commanders to alter your destination to our military bases of Thrago and Pesfavri. We will have our available fleets rendezvous with you there to begin forming a coherent fighting force. Needless to say, this war will not be easy.”

“Like anything we ever do, especially a war, _is_ easy?” Mirax ruefully noted.

The entrepreneur and information kingpin wished with all her heart that her father and daughter were still alive to help her remaining family defend the galaxy and peoples they loved so much. Even so, she drew strength from knowing that they would soon be avenged, and their legacy of freedom would be preserved, while Corran and Valin were alive and fighting for what was right in the midst of the evils still free.

That would be enough to keep her going until the One Sith and their minions were stopped. After that, she would properly grieve with her family and friends for all of their losses.

**In Hyperspace**

**Aboard the _Millennium Falcon_**

**Twenty-Seven Hours From the Honoghr System**

“So, we’re basically walking into another trap. Story of our lives.” Han muttered after his family and the Dorvans heard Kyle and Boba’s report on the Neo Death Watch’s latest mission.

“Don’t whine to me about your lives being hard, Solo. You’ll just make an even bigger fool of yourself. Just use this info to stop those _dar’manda_ and purge your Alliance of its spies. You’ll be doing us all a favor. At least, until we’ll be forced to work together.” Boba sternly scolded his former quarry.

“Yeah. That’ll be an even greater test of all of our strengths of character.” Allana bitterly piped up.

“Well, I suppose we ought to focus on our own people and battles for now.” Wynn interjected. While Leia gripped Han’s knee to keep him from saying anything detrimental to their alliance, the Alliance’s ambassador advised both former enemies. “We’ll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it.”

“Thank you for letting us know, Mandalore. Now we can be prepared for this attack.”

“I’ll be sure to hold you to that when the time comes.”

“And we’ll be sure to repay you in helping fight the Sith.” Kyle promised.

Just then, the hologram of Kajin, Garik, and Turr appeared, and the former did not look pleased as he addressed Boba, “Mandalore. As much as it pains me after all the innocent lives your people destroyed, I need your input alongside Ambassador Dorvan on a critical matter.”

“My help doesn’t come free, Yimmon. You know I’m a very busy man these days.” Boba warned.

“Spare us the mercenary rhetoric, Fett.” Turr gruffly retorted. “We know full well of your predicament, and we’ll get you the forces and credits we can spare to help slip past the Sith and Lecerscen’s imminent blockade. But right now, we need to know if you have any knowledge on Natasi Daala’s whereabouts or any of her remaining redoubts.”

“She slipped out of the Empire with the remnants of her loyalists. And she took many soldiers from both the Confederation and Galactic Alliance Security, along with thousands of intelligence and civilian workers. Prime Minister Rodan even stole a tenth of planet’s navy to join Daala’s cause.”

“The Empire and Master Horn are launching a task force to try and capture her, and both our governments are deploying a few ships to assist them. But we’ll still need every edge we can get if we’re going to stop her for good.” Garik added.

“So, she’s still fighting against the entire galaxy.” Boba ruefully shook his head. “But I doubt I can help you here.”

“What? Don’t tell me you’ve still got a soft spot for that old barv?” Han scoffed.

“Not even close. It’s because I lost contact with her over a decade ago after my sector’s civil war began. All of her old hideouts that I know of were long emptied or destroyed over the years to prepare for her coup.”

“And we can’t afford to waste our resources searching these hideaways.” Kajin sighed. “But if you know _anyone_ who still holds loyalties to her, we might be able to still use that.”

“My old memory may not be what it used to be, but I know at least a few high-profile people she should still rely upon for information.”

“Good. That’ll help. In the meantime, I’ll work with the Chiefs in acquiring up a couple dozen ships and a sufficient force of blockade runners to assist you.”

Turr amusingly smiled at the meager gesture before he added, “And I’ll work with my worlds in securing a battle fleet as well. We cannot let this affront go unpunished, not with the Sith continuing to run amok.”

“Save the patriotic rallies for your summits. None of us have time for that. I’ll be in touch with the list soon.” Boba cut the transmission, with Turr quickly following suit.

**On Coruscant**

**Within the Galactic Alliance Navy Command Complex**

After the Mandalorian and Confederation leaders disappeared from the communication, Desha wearily asked the Chief of State, “Exactly how many people did we lose to Daala?”

“About six companies of GAS agents, led by Commanders Harfard and Atar, and two thousand mid to high-ranking leaders within just every level of the Alliance’s infrastructure. Clearly, they still held old loyalties to her and her anti-Jedi sympathies.” Kajin lamented.

“They fled Coruscant while we were distracted by a series of explosions throughout Coruscant’s lower levels, along with sabotaging half the planet’s defense grids and weather control stations. The only thing we can’t figure out is why would she recall them now, when they were in the perfect place to spy and sabotage the Alliance for her. Many of them were unsuspected of being tied to her, and we might never have found them without this brazen act.” Garik speculatively added.

“I doubt that’s all of her agents.” Wynn insightfully added. “She did acquire a bit of a knack for subterfuge when she was Chief of State. But she wouldn’t recall so many people so readily. Not unless she didn’t want to send a message to the galaxy that her cause will still live on.”

“All the more reason we need to capture her and put an end to her genocidal schemes.” Kajin resolved, before he suddenly added, “And the Empire will be in dire straits once the civil war finishes winding down. Especially since Lecersen and his Sith masters sabotaged much of the Imperial Mission. I cannot imagine that they will be in a strong position to continue aiding us in the war against the Sith.”

“Actually, they may not be as bad off as you believe, sir. Just before the traitors enacted their plans, my contacts within Outer Rim Alliance reported that they are preparing to open talks to join the Empire. And I’ve received word from Master Solo Fel that her husband and his remaining Moffs are considering something… rather radical, if they’re to rebuild their government.” Garik recalled.

“How radical?” Wynn warily asked.

“Nothing is concrete as of yet. But it could very well restructure the Empire’s entire command structure if successful. Or it could trigger another civil war if it backfires.”

Bitterly chuckling, the Cerean ruefully admitted, “Free worlds rushing to join the wounded Empire in a humanitarian and democratic manner? Jagged Fel preparing a reckless stunt outside of a fighter’s cockpit? My, how the times have changed from the days of our youth.”

“Indeed, Sir.” Garik agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that this is a good place to end the penultimate chapter of my story. Man, what a ride this has been. So much has happened, and I plan to make it far better going forward. I just have an epilogue to worry about, and then I’ll take a break to better plan out my second story going forward. So, how are you all holding up on this cold night of Thursday, February 17, 2021? I’m all right, if a bit sad since Rush Limbaugh passed away yesterday. I heard many good things about him, and I know the world will be much lesser without him. In other news, I’ve finished Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi: Backlash, and now I’m reading a Glenn Beck book now on outrage, and I hope to learn from it if I can. And I have work tomorrow for six hours, so I’ll be a busy man. I hope you’re all staying safe in light of the winter storms that are buffeting much of the United States, and I pray for my brother and all of my loved ones. Well, I’d better sign off, as I ought to get this chapter looked at by my friends before I publish it. May the Lord be with us all in these troubling times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	31. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you holding up on this cool night of Friday, February 19, 2021? I’m doing all right, as I worked a good 6-hour shift at work today, and I read a little of Glenn Beck’s Addicted to Outrage book earlier. It’s interesting and it may hold a bit of good advice for me, and a lot of others out there. So, I hope you’re ready for the final chapter in this story, as it’ll set the stage for plenty of action, intrigue, romance, and suspense for the remaining five stories. But I don’t know how long each successive story will be, so I’ll have to plan this carefully. Well, I’d best get this story wrapped up, and I hope that you all enjoy. God be with us all in these difficult times.
> 
> (Saturday, February 20, 2021 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this cool night? I’m doing all right, as I volunteered today, and did some homework before I wrote a bit. I hope to get this chapter done tomorrow. I hope so, because I hope to get this chapter out by the end of this or next week, as my friends still need to look over Ch. 28 and 29 for any flaws. Well, I guess I’d better get back to writing while I can, as I’ll have to charge my laptop soon for homework tomorrow. With me luck, and God be with us all in these difficult times.

**On Korriban**

**Within the Valley of the Dark Lords**

**Inside the Catacombs**

“ _My lord, I bring ill news for you. Edaan Palpatine and his coalition have escaped Phasma’s ambush, as well as have secured the Empire from Lecerscen. And they are preparing to purge the Galactic Senate and Chiss Ascendancy of our agents._ ” Wyyrlok telepathically informed his master, the Dread Lord himself, Darth Krayt.

“ _Yes. I am fully aware of the altering balance of power. I could feel the bright shift in the Force from Edaan’s machinations._ ” Krayt acknowledged. “ _Kitai and her followers ought to eliminate him immediately. If he is left unchecked, then he and the Jedi will soon have the strength to undo everything we have worked for._ ”

“ _Respectfully, my lord, I must object. If the young Jedi could be turned to our cause, then he could be a powerful and invaluable ally. Lady Phasma reported that he subconsciously tapped into the Dark Side when his lover was injured, and Lord Snoke and his sorcerers have been attacking his mind for years to try to drive him away from the Jedi._ ”

“ _Perhaps, if it can even be done._ ” Krayt allowed. “ _But do not forget how it will take more than Kitai and Dician to bring him over to the Dark Side. He clings with all his might to the hope that he can ‘save’ the woman who used to be Vestara Khai. Because of his strong convictions and near purity of heart, it will be a great obstacle to us turning him._ ”

“ _Nevertheless, we cannot afford to take any chances or make a mistake at this critical juncture. I believe that this situation requires closer attention, and a stronger hand involved, before a final decision can be made._ ”

“ _My Lord? I do not understand._ ” Wyyrlok confusingly admitted.

“ _That Jedi has forced us to accelerate our plans if we are to have a chance at victory._ ” Krayt began. “ _It is time for me to once again take a direct and active role in the One Sith’s destiny. I shall exit my stasis pod by the week’s end. The moment I have recovered enough from my fifteen years in suspended animation to function on my own, you will go to Mandalore to act as the enforcer of my will in the sector. And if the situation in the sector escalates too far, then you will pull all of our forces out of the system to our remaining hidden strongholds, and we shall reassess our strategy. And we shall see if Lady Kitai and her subordinates are truly servants of the Dark Side._ ”

“ _My Lord? What troubles you about her?_ ”

“A warning I received from Lord Oculus on her state of mind, and the possibility of betrayal from one of the Neo Death Watch’s commanders.” Krayt remembered the conversation Oculus detailed to him with perfect clarity, and the rage it generated within the Dread Lord.

**Twenty Hours Earlier**

**In the Shogun System**

**Aboard the _Pre Vizsla_**

**Aboard Ship**

“You are certain of this?” Krayt telepathically pressed the lesser Sith and Ship on his accusations on Lady Kitai and her direct subordinates.

_Lord Krayt, I am not programmed to lie to any Sith. And I would not deceive you on one whom I have been close with for almost two decades. Lady Kitai cannot face Skywalker and Palpatine in her current state of mind, or we risk losing her to the Jedi. Perhaps for good, this time._ Ship patiently explained.

“And Sabine Wren? Do you have any definite proof on her treason?” Krayt asked, his tone betraying a sense of anxiety on his part. What it meant to the younger Sith, it was unclear to him at this point. But both he and the Sith meditation sphere felt the fierce and cold rage through the Force at such possible treason going on right under their noses. And they both knew that Kitai needed to be punished for trying to hide it.

“No. Kitai and Gev claim that the Wrens are investigating several possible disloyal subordinates of theirs. But Ship sensed many strong emotions from the _Ursa_ exactly when they were aboard. This cannot be a coincidence.” Oculus explained.

“No. For we Sith do not believe in coincidences. Lord Oculus, I want you and Lady Sariss to join Kitai on her mission to capture Palpatine and Skywalker. The Jedi must be captured if we are to ensure our victory, and we cannot allow any possible traitors to flourish within our ranks. Perhaps a fresh set of eyes will help us uncover the truth.”

“But let me make one thing clear, I do not believe Kitai has betrayed the One Sith just yet. She has done too much work for us for her to be discounted just yet, nor should we abandon a tool that still has many uses.”

“From everything Ship has told us, I believe that she is trying to expunge the Jedi’s influence from her mind. But her judgement is certainly clouded from his meddling. That is why I will have Lady Dician reach out to Lady Phasma and have her keep an eye on Kitai.”

“Speak of this to no one, not even Lady Sariss. I fear her knowing the truth will do us more harm than good.”

“Yes.” Oculus understood. Even back when Sariss was Jedi Initiate Verla, she was a blunt and mischievous girl, earning few friends and getting her into trouble with Jedi Council members Kam Solusar and his wife, Tionne.

At least, before Kam and most of the Council expelled the two of them ten years ago over false charges. And the entire sanctimonious Jedi Order and their sycophantic allies left them to fend for themselves in a fervently anti-Jedi galaxy, betraying every noble value they claimed to espouse.

For two years, they scrounged by on whatever lowdown jobs they could find, and they relied on each other and a handful of teenaged misfits in every way to survive. That is, until their luck ran out in a arms job that left them abandoned yet again after their so-called friends left them to face the wrath of the vengeful law.

It was only through the timely assistance of Lord Snoke that they lived to survive beyond that day. And in exchange, they dedicated themselves to the Dark Side and the One Sith. And they could enjoy each other to the fullest in every way the Jedi would never have allowed.

Shaking himself out of his reminiscing, he vowed, “Then I will keep this a secret from her for as long as needed.” But even so, he hoped that when he inevitably told her, she would understand.

**Back in the Present**

“ _I see. I understand why this is necessary, and I will prepare for my departure to the Shogun System. But what if your condition should deteriorate any further while I am gone? What will you do if the rest of the Sith learn of this?_ ” Wyyrlok advised his master.

“ _Then it is time for your daughter to learn_ all _of her duties as your successor when you pass on._ ” Krayt simply answered. “ _Summon her at once, then prepare for my pod’s deactivation sequence._ ”

“ _As you wish, Dread Lord._ ” Wyylrok obeyed, telepathically calling Sorzus to him while calling on the full power of the Dark Side to open his master’s stasis pod.

_Soon, Edaan Palpatine, you shall feel the full wrath of the One Sith, and you will pay the price for interfering with the Dread Lord’s magnificent dream._ Wyyrlok vowed.

**Six Hours Later**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Xoma Plains**

**Inside Resistance Safe House 145**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

**Within the Intensive Care Unit**

“Everything’s ready for you, Adari.” K’Kruhk gravely informed his friend as Kix and Jarael finished calibrating the CT scanner for her brainwaves.

Both the Whiphid and Tyria had agreed to assist Ben with his ritual, despite their grave misgivings over the entire ordeal. Meanwhile the two medics would help administer the sedative and measure Adari’s vitals until they were stabilized.

“Good.” Ben thanked K’Kruhk before asking Adari, “I warn you one last time, for your own safety; Are you completely sure you want to do this? Once the ritual has begun, we cannot stop.”

“And it’ll be done in ancient Tythonese so I won’t understand what’s being said, and you won’t be able to pull me back out until Edaan’s awake again. You warned of me this information ten times already. And I told you ten times back that I just want to save the man I love and will marry when he’s awake again. Now, put me to sleep and get on with it.” Adari annoyingly pressed.

Sighing, Ben agreed, “Very well.”

Turning to Kix, he nodded, and the Clone Medic hooked up a respirator up to Adari and warned her, “I sure hope you know what you’re doing, kid. No Jedi I knew ever did a stunt like this.”

“Then you obviously didn’t know a lot of crazy Jedi in your day.” Adari retorted.

Silently glaring at him, he shrugged before administering the sedative, and Adari allowed herself to enter a dreamless slumber. Once she was fitfully asleep, the three Jedi Masters began the ritual.

**Two Hours Later**

**In Hyperspace**

**Aboard The _Pre Vizsla_**

**Inside Kitai and Mirta’s Cabin**

**One Hundred and Twenty Hours From the Falleen System**

_Our inevitable confrontation will begin sooner than I ever could have thought, Ben. I can’t wait to break you, my love. When you are a Sith Lord like me, we will finally be one in both body and soul. And together, we’ll destroy Edaan, his makeshift coalition, and the Jedi for every affront they’ve done on every Sith empire throughout time._ Kitai gleefully thought as she prepared to meditate on the Dark Side for the battle to come.

Even as she felt great conflict over facing Ben in battle again, she very much relished the chance to make Edaan pay for his meddling in both her affairs and state of mind. But her meditations would be interrupted by her comlink chiming.

Exasperatingly sighing as her quiet reflections were interrupted by outside forces, Kitai spoke into it, “Kitai here.”

She quickly heard Mirta’s anxious voice, “I’m getting a priority transmission from Falleen. It’s Apprentice Phasma. She wants to talk to us on an urgent and confidential matter of high-level corruption in our cabin.”

Frowning in confusion at the bizarre and uncharacteristic request, Kitai asked, “How urgent is it?”

“Very, because she knows. She knows _everything_. And she wants to give us a chance to explain ourselves, or she’ll have us turn on Wren and her fleet in an effort to ‘redeem’ ourselves.” Mirta emphatically explained.

That nearly broke Kitai’s fraying composure and heart. And in that horrific moment, she realized a terrible, heartbreaking truth: Ship had ratted on her to the Sith, maybe even to Lord Krayt. And they had given her a terrible ultimatum. No wonder Oculus and Sariss had been ordered to ‘provide support’ for her.

But she could not blame Ship for this. No, he was only following his ancient and unbreakable programming. The true fault in this debacle lay in Edaan and his naivety, and she would make him pay bringing this scrutiny all over her and Mirta.

But first, she would find out why Phasma gave her a chance to explain herself, and she would try to make the most of this opportunity.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Xoma Plains**

**Inside Resistance Safe House 145**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

**Just Outside the Intensive Care Unit**

“How is he?” Robonino asked on behalf of Shara, Atai, Vua, and Artoo crew after Ben, along with the two Jedi and Kix, exited the medbay. Jarael stayed behind as she monitored her two patients’ vitals for the time being.

“It worked as well as we could have expected. She’s inside Edaan’s subconscious. Now all we can do is keep an eye on them and hope for the best.” Tyria grimly answered, before she saw the nervous glint in everyone’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s Master Sabatyne.” Shara reluctantly began.

Ben read the Mandalorian’s sorrowful eyes, and he wrongly concluded, “There’s no way she’s dead. She may have been badly wounded, but she was well on her way to recovery when we left her. Besides, if that happened, the whole Order would have sensed her death.”

“She’s awake, but her wounds… well, I think it’s better that you all go see her for yourself.” Atai nervously suggested. “She could use your company right about now.”

Quickly walking to the ship’s Bacta tanks, the three Jedi felt the Barabel’s familiar presence in the Force and were relieved that she was conscious again. And yet, that presence was tinged with a terrible sorrow with a strength that they had never felt from her before.

Once the three Jedi entered the chambers, they saw a sight they never imagined before: Saba Sabatyne, with several scars lacing her lower abdomen and face, was being hoisted by several Resistance fighters onto a wheelchair. But their efforts were inhibited by the half of her trademark tail being a cauterized stump, each movement nearly making her wince from the pain and shame of defeat.

Finally, after a battle that had gone on for the last thirty minutes, the Resistance fighters secured her in the wheelchair. Just after, Saba saw her three fellow Jedi patiently waiting for her, and it made her squirm in embarrassment from the ordeal.

“This one imagines that she has left a bad impression upon you all.” She ruefully hissed. “How is Jedi Palpatine?”

“Not well, which pretty much sums up our entire situation.” Ben began. “He’s in a coma, and we sent Adari into his mind to try and wake him out of it. But that’s not the worst of it. We have two enemy fleets of Mandalorians and Zygerrians on their way here, and Vestara is leading all of them. They’ll be here in less than six days. Which means we’ll all need to be at our best if we’re going to stand a chance against them.”

“Clearly, you have forgotten the battle against Phasma. It is clear that this one’s combat days are finally behind her.” Saba admitted, but with acceptance rather than remorse.

“Master, you can’t give up now. We need-” Ben tried before Saba held a hand to forestall any argument.

“This one will not give up, Master Skywalker. Prince Haxim will need my counsel and tactical advice now, more than ever. But what we truly need right now is Edaan Palpatine. He is the driving force behind this alliance, and he will be the one to defeat the Sith here.”

“But that is beside the point. The doctors just told me that my spinal cord was heavily damaged from Phasma’s attacks, and Haxim’s medics do not have the equipment or experience needed to repair it in time. Not even Wraith Squadron can help me in that endeavor. For the time being, this one will be immobile.”

“So, that’s how it is.” K’Kruhk emphatically nodded. “Then we’ll just have to make do with what we have. Some of the Jedi from my era certainly made do with less in the Clone War.”

“And we all know how that ended up for the entire galaxy.” Kix jokingly reminded the century-old Jedi.

“Why don’t we stop the historical jokes, and figure out ways to give ourselves a fighting chance to stop the Sith when they arrive?” Tyria broke up the weak banter.

“Then we’d best speak with Haxim and find us some reinforcements.” Shara advised everyone.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**Aboard The _Pre Vizsla_**

**Inside Kitai and Mirta’s Cabin**

“It seems like you have already made up your mind on us, Phasma. Why don’t you just tell Lord Krayt and Ship all about our ‘treason’ and get yourself promoted?” Mirta bitterly asked after hearing Phasma tell her and Kitai all about Ship and Oculus reporting them straight to the Dread Lord on them keeping Sabine’s treason a secret for the time being.

“Because I studied both yours and Kitai’s record carefully, Commander Gev. You have done much to advance the One Sith’s mission the last fifteen years, so I find it unlikely that you would suddenly betray us, even for your family in its tragic situation.” Phasma reasonably acknowledged, before she turned to address Kitai.

“And Ship and Lady Dician told me that Edaan Palpatine affected Lady Kitai during your last battle on Kesh. I suspect that he somehow affected your mind and soul through the Force in a way I have yet to see before. That is why I want to speak to you on it before I make a decision.”

Appraising Phasma, Kitai admitted, “Edaan did affect me. When he fought me during my escape from Kesh, I believe he implanted a portion of his essence within me to try and convert me to the Light Side. He still believes in who I once was as Vestara Khai, even after all I have done to the galaxy and Ben Skywalker’s family.”

If the wide eyes and slightly open mouth were any indication, Phasma did not foresee such an absurd answer. As was evidenced by her next questions. “Why? What reason could he have for taking such extreme measures?”

“Our spies indicate that he always was a strange individual.” Kitai admitted. “But his efforts have left me rather rattled. Thanks to him, I now suffer from… memories or visions of past events and people from all across time, and they are impeding my judgement. That is why I asked Mirta, my friend and surrogate sister, to help me get to the bottom of this by helping me gather ingredients for a Sith ritual.”

“What kind of ritual? One that will exorcise Edaan’s influence from your mind?” Phasma guessed.

“Not quite. I won’t risk something going wrong and my mind being destroyed thanks to my mishandling of the situation. This will be one that will help me discover what he did to me, and how properly to undo it.” Kitai clarified.

“And what about Sabine Wren? What role does she have in-” Phasma stopped herself, knowing that somehow, the renegade Mandalorian discovered Kitai’s conflict, and used it as leverage to keep her quiet for the time being.

“I think you just figured out what Sabine has over us.” Mirta obviously said.

“So, she’s learnt much in cunning and intrigue throughout her decades of fighting in the galaxy.” Phasma mused. “But we shall deal with her when the time comes. I want a list of your ingredients for your ritual. I will help you excise the Jedi’s influence from your mind, just as long as you manage to keep this a secret from Ship and the others.”

Neither woman expected such an answer, and Kitai stuttered out, “I-I- why would you even do this? You owe me nothing, and you’re-”

“What? A Sith? I was a clan leader on a desolate no-man’s world before I joined the One Sith. And unlike my brother, I still remember honor and loyalty to one’s own over vengeance. I would rather do my part to help out a comrade and sister-in-arms if I could then turn her over for a few prestige points with my master.”

“Besides, like you, I am rather intrigued by Edaan Palpatine. There is more to him than meets the eye, for his efforts to unite the galaxy, and his dedication to his comrades and fellow Jedi have impressed me. I would like to know more about him, his immeasurable devotion to his loved ones, and his immensely powerful connection to the Force. I see a lot of me in him, before I joined the One Sith.”

“Pardon my asking, but why do you personally have an interest in him? How does he resemble you?” Mirta wondered.

“Tell me, do you know of a world called Parnassos?” Phasma asked. “It’s a world in the Unknown Regions that was once lush and beautiful. At least, it was before it was devastated by the Old Republic and the Con Star Mining Corporation’s strip-mining program.

“Wasn’t that company shut down about a century ago?” Mirta recalled. “Yeah, it was revealed that they were poisoning several prominent agricultural worlds to drive up the prices of precious foodstuffs all across the Outer Rim before the Jedi shut it down.”

“Then they got what they deserved, but not before their cutting corners on their factories there triggered a nuclear meltdown on my homeworld, destroying most of the people and forcing the rest to live as barbarians before the One Sith liberated our last few clans. Aside from a few traditionalists, we all joined up with them in our mission to show the galaxy what true pain is like.” 

“So, it’s revenge you want.” Kitai guessed.

“No. At least, not anymore. What I want is to prevent the galaxy from tearing itself apart in petty squabbles, with sanctimonious Jedi, glory-seeking generals, and amoral politicians pulling the strings behind countless wars and skirmishes. So many lives have been lost, and that means even more potential was lost with each life taken.”

“The people need to understand true pain, true suffering, if they are to come together and unite to prevent such sorrows from occurring again. That is why I fight, as well as for my brother as well, so I can remind him of what he once was, and what I hope he can one day be again.”

_Another_ krething _idealist. Who would’ve thought it?_ Kitai thought. But she couldn’t say that to her, not with the terrible risk she was taking on her behalf. So instead, she thanked her, “Then I will owe you a great debt for your silence, and once I finish my ritual. And I will repay you in full by helping you capture Edaan and Ben. For once we arrive at Falleen, Ship will be able track down Palpatine with the coma Snoke put him in.”

“That would indeed be a great help for the One Sith, and a more than adequate payment for your debt.” Phasma smirked. “I will gather the list of ingredients for you by the time you arrive.”

“Thank you. May the Force serve you well until then, Lady Kitai.” Phasma bowed before she closed the transmission.

Releasing a breath she didn’t even know she was holding, Mirta noted with utter relief, “Well, that could have gone worse.”

“Don’t jinx us, Gev. We’re not out of this mess yet.” Kitai chided her friend.

“Just go tell your kids that they don’t have to risk their necks for me.”

Mirta only smiled at her surrogate sister before she got up, “You can’t fool me, old friend. I know you were worried about them. You’re not as bad as you think you are. You’re just trying too hard to be.”

“Don’t try to bring me back to the Jedi, Mirta. I already tried it once, and I’m too far gone for that.” Kitai sadly lamented.

**One Hour Later**

**On Falleen**

**Within the Xoma Plains**

**Inside Resistance Safe House 145**

**Aboard the _Rude Awakening_**

**Inside the Intensive Care Unit**

“A…dar…i.” Edaan whispered, the sound so soft that Jarael could barely hear it.

“Edaan.” Jarael quietly said as a flurry of questions went through her mind. Could the Jedi’s ritual be working on him? Or did Adari finally reach Edaan’s subconscious mind and their minds were brushing against each other?

Protocol be damned, she wanted to contact the rest of the Jedi and Haxim to have them do whatever it took to save her friends. But they had to prepare for the hunt that was sure to come, and the Jedi were stretched thin all across the galaxy from the Sith’s pawns.

All she could do now was do her part and pray to whatever gods existed that they would show favor to Edaan and his pure-hearted efforts. The entire galaxy may very well depend on them.

_Come on, you two lovebirds. Don’t give up on the galaxy now. We’re all going to need you soon, far more than we ever did before._ Jarael prayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is a good place to end the story! What did you all think? Did you enjoy the story overall, or were there places in the story that left room for improvement? I hope you all leave me with plenty of constructive feedback, as I know I have much to learn about writing going forward. In other news, I may take a little break to plan out the rest of my saga going forward, and I may write a bit more of Star Wars: Galaxy at War I: Retribution. But I also have school, work, and reading to do, so just a heads up, I’ll be very busy. So, how are you all doing on this cool day of Sunday, February 21, 2021? I’m doing well, as I did some homework, will read more of a Glenn Beck book today on outrage, and I’ll hang out with my family a bit. I hope you’re ready for whatever comes next, because I’m not sure I will be. May the Lord be with us all in these dark times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!

**Author's Note:**

> Good day, everyone! How are you all doing on this hot day of Monday, July 20, 2020? I'm doing well, as I did some thinking over the last few days, or weeks, I can't remember which, and realized that my original Jedi Odyssey stories left much to be desired in terms of length, quality, and storytelling. So, I decided to rewrite the saga to better hone my skills as a writer, and hope that one day, I can write this saga as an official series of novels. Of course, I'll have to divide my time accordingly between schoolwork, my job (whenever it opens back up), and my other stories for Squasher and JSailer. So, without further ado, I'll return to work on this newly improved draft of the story. Wish me luck, may God be with us all in these trying times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


End file.
